Studies In Chocolate
by Arianstar
Summary: Oriana is a writer misunderstood by the world and finds herself invited to the factory, but with all the twists in her persona among other things, how will she deal with our Willy Wonka?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_First CATCF fanfic so bare with me, I will say this it is definetly a two parter story, but part two is far into the future. I hope you enjoy and yes Willy has a darker side in this story I can't help it, he may appear innocent but underneath it all he has that interesting hidden side._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

I groaned irritably as I made my way through the crowded airport of London, all I wanted to do was get to my little apartment and fade into a deep sleep. I hated time zones, mornings and hadn't had a good drink of caffeine in over three hours. My blond hair was frizzy as always because of the ever damp climate and I could feel my body protesting against my speedy walking to the nearest exit. _"I want to go home and sleep."_ I thought stifling the yawn about to spring from my lips. I finally got outside to the cool fall climate and smiled at the faint smell of recently fallen rain and waved down the first cab I could spot. Finally I was dropped off outside my apartment and stared up at the somewhat dilapidated brick building making my way up the crumbling steps and into the much better looking inside. The owner had just redone everything inside the building and planned on renovating the outside next spring, I waved to the elderly couple who were busy working out new paperwork for a current tenant and made my way up the stairs.

I finally made it to my apartment opening the door and flinging my bags inside flinching at the crash they made upon impact of more unpacked boxes. _"Oh well…Ce la vie." _ I thought making my way in and shutting the door. I glanced at the mess to my side and shrugged walking into the very small hall of the apartment bending down to collect the three month's worth of mail at my feet and frowning sorting through all of it.

"Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, mom, Aunt Margo, Cousin Nelly, bill, magazine subscription overdue, magazine, and more bills." I mumbled tossing all the mail on the table in the hall that I left open just for mail and eyeing the purple envelope which had intrigued me in my hand thoughtfully. "Better see what Aunt Margo and Nelly wanted first." I mumble while opening the two letters and groaning at the endless nagging from my aunt about how I never seem to have time to visit and gossip over family issues. _"I hate gossip and family issues."_ I thought before I opened the one from my cousin. I then paused before laughing hysterically at the picture which plopped into my hand with the familiar dark brown haired girl looking back at me covered in what appeared to be a culinary disaster on her part. "She's still experimenting in that darn culinary school." I muttered with a sad smile missing Nelly's constant chatter. "Mom?" I questioned opening the envelope and finding a small piece of paper with two very large bold words in it. _"CALL ME"_ I stared at the large letters for only a few minutes.

I tossed aside the letters taking the picture of Nelly with me into my small apartment. It still felt strange to me since I was so used to my old room at home. I stared around reminding myself that I had been there for nearly a year and needed to unpack eventually. I ignored the living room and kitchen that were still piled with boxes and made my way to the only available room in the house, which was my room. It was painted a very medium color blue with my wooden captains' bed and headboard the center of attention. My bookcases and entertainment center were still empty as ever except for the television and satellite and all the boxes were rudely shoved into the large walk in closet. Most of my cloths lay in piles or neat folds all across the room.

"I really need to turn this place livable." I muttered sighing as I flopped across my bed and stared hard at the odd envelope I still managed to clutch in my hand. I lay Nelly's picture carefully on my headboard with the others I had piled and opened the purple envelop to reveal a lavender colored paper. "Purple…more purple. I bet this person loves purple." I mumbled with a light giggle yawning loudly and remembering my jet lag. I opened the letter to read and eyed the oddly curvy writing thoughtfully. "This has got to be a female." I murmured staring at the curvy writing again before peering down at the signature. "Willy Wonka?" I gasped staring hard at the letter again. "Ok not female." I whispered before reading the letter.

**Dear Authoress/Person**

**I warmly invite you to come tour my chocolate factory and for you to stay and study my workers known as Oompa Loompa's. I have read many of your books and works which I have noted are considered fiction for the most part. In the process of reading these I find that you have an odd sense that which you study exists or existed at one time. I would like for my Oompa Loompa's to have such care and study into their lives so those who eventually will see them aren't quite so alarmed and can learn they are wonderful little people. I expect to see you at 10:00am sharp on Tuesday the 10th. Please pack for a very long study.**

**Sincerely,**

**Willy Wonka**

"Oompa Loompa's?" I questioned allowed irritated at how the letter sounded like more of an order then request. "Warmly invite my foot." I mumbled staring hard at the letter before tossing it aside on the floor and rolling over across the bed to stare at the floor. "Where have I heard about…oh yeah the ticket winners mentioned something about them or at least until they lost the ability to talk about their trip into the factory." I murmured to myself. "I really need to stop talking to myself so much." I mumbled staring again at the envelope which I actually considered tossing into the cardboard box currently used for garbage.

I stumbled from the bed and crouched on the floor lifting it up and re-reading it over before frowning and making my way over to my currently unoccupied desk grabbing my phone. I talked with my mom for over an hour before I told her goodnight and about the Factory invite. As always my mother encouraged me to do this and so I as usual called for Chinese take out and decided to think on it to make my own decision. After dinner and an hour of scratching plans to unpack I frowned thoughtfully tossing the notebook and pen aside leaning on my desk closing my eyes.

"First thing I'm unpacking is my computer." I mumbled before standing and making my way to the bathroom. I showered changed into blue silk pajamas and crawled in bed yawning loudly. "Second thing…telling Mr. Wonka he can shove his offer." I murmured before glancing at my room thoughtfully starting to feel sleepy. "Maybe I will even start to write my next book, but first must find computer." I mumbled one last time before darkness finally allowed me a dreamless sleep.

I was so comfortable in my warm bed that I hadn't noticed how dark the room still was and carefully cracked open my eyes to tiny slits. I stared around yawning and stretching arching like a cat before settling back on the bed glancing out my gloomy window. _"Raining."_ I thought with a smile and rolling over to go back to sleep spotting the still many unpacked boxes outside my bedroom door and groaning. I admit I am very lazy and the thought of work made me even more irritable in the morning, mostly because I didn't care for mornings. I made my way from my warm cocoon of a bed and sighed sadly before grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved fleece pale blue shirt, I then headed to the bathroom.

"Now to find that computer." I muttered placing my still wet hair up firmly into a ponytail holder and putting on my comfy working sneakers. I made my way through the ocean of boxes stumbling over some which had been knocked down the previous night. "Kitchen, books, stuffed animals, more books, music, and more books." I mumbled eyeing the labeled boxes and glaring thoughtfully around the room. "Computer come out, come out wherever you are…I'm tired of writer's cramp." I mumbled shrugging as I went over to the kitchen ungracefully falling over a box in my path with a crash to the floor and very loud curse. "Breakfast, soda and then computer." I said dialing the café down the street ordering my breakfast.

I thanked the delivery girl before shutting the door a little rudely in her face and taking my food into my room stretching across my bed and munching on my eggs and toast before taking a very long drink of soda. I then smiling satisfied flipped on the television and turned on the local news which was an odd impulse since I obediently watched the cartoon channels most of the time. I nearly dropped my food and soda on the floor when the speaker announced something over the television. _"I didn't hear that right."_ I thought turning up the volume.

"_This is David Hart coming to you live with some new stories on our famous Chocolatier and heir Charlie Bucket. We were informed by sources that one Oriana Winters a famous fiction or non-fiction writer to some has been invited to do a study in the chocolate factory on the workers only known to the public as small men called Oompa Loompa's not much has really been revealed on this matter. In the future I am sure during this study the people of the world will know more about them and the ever elusive Chocolatier. In other news…"_

I stared at the television blankly for several minutes before clicking it to my cartoons and carefully eating the remainder of my breakfast. I was fuming over the news announcement and came back to my original thoughts when I first read the letter. _"That man did order me…well sort of and with that news report left me with no options. I could publicly embarrass him though."_ I thought with a small smile gracing my face. I could feel the hot rage in my cheeks and irritably slammed the Styrofoam dish with plastic silverware in the garbage box angrily. I was fuming over the matter and went through angrily searching my house for my computer I needed something to stop me from calling the factory to yell at someone. _"I'm going to tell that man off."_ I thought remembering that I had no intention of going to the factory and had made up my mind.

"Yes!" I quipped happily finding my computer box and opening it pulling out everything but three important much needed objects. "Great…what did I do with the screen, mouse and keyboard." I growled nearly tossing the computer across the room. "I won't go." I said before I could stop the thought from escaping my lips.

I groped around the nearby boxes feeling myself growing even more irritated and guilty at the same time. I was feeling very guilty at the decision to publicly embarrass the well known apparently eccentric Chocolatier but only because of his young heir Charlie Bucket. I had seen pictures of the boy all over the place and learned a great deal about the family upon my arrival to London and also in my nearby town which was only about twenty miles from the factory itself. I had learned a little while back home in America but hadn't paid all that much attention until I moved. Charlie seemed like a great kid and the thought that I would embarrass him as well in my anger made me feel even guiltier and I hated that feeling. I finally giving up my search made my way to my room and yanked out my desk drawer pulling out a calendar which I buried under piles of disks, papers and other notes I had stashed away.

"The tenth is tomorrow." I mumbled rolling my eyes and placing my fingers against my temples trying to push away the headache that was coming because of my irritation. "I suppose I better let everyone back home know and pack." I grumbled stomping my foot in a childish way as I tossed back in the calendar all but slamming my desk drawer. "I hate guilt." I mumbled cursing Willy Wonka as I made my way around my room gathering my long stay and study bags stuffing them full of clothing, toiletries, jewelry and what little makeup I owned but hardly wore. Then I grabbed some of my books, filled my mp3 player of all my favorite songs tossing it in with some batteries and smiled. "All packed." I said sitting on the bags forcing them to shut with their load.

I was an overly lazy person when I thought about it and neatly folding things wasn't my style I enjoyed cramming. I called in Chinese take out a second time for dinner and made my way into my room getting comfy while I watched a two hour marathon of Tom and Jerry cartoons. I finally pulled out a notebook and took down some notes to help plan ahead for the study I would be forced to do against my better judgment and dropped my pen as a thought struck me. _"My laptop."_ I thought excitedly as I ran to my closet pulling out my laptop carrying bag and sorted through it situating it for the trip. _"At least I don't have to write everything down."_ I thought with a satisfied smile staring at the clock that told me it was nearly ten-thirty. I shrugged making sure everything was ready to go in the morning before I made my way into the bathroom showering and changing into another pair of pajama's.

"I can't believe I spent all day searching for my desktop." I mumbled allowed and made myself comfortable in bed before glaring at the clock and somehow falling asleep.

"_Good morning and welcome to the A.M. music show…_" announced the alarm clock before I angrily slammed my hand down on the alarm button and glared hard at the eight-thirty numbers. How I hated mornings and this one was exceptionally irritating considering why I was getting up at the horrible hour, I made my way angrily into the bathroom washing up and placing on my favorite bellbottom jeans and dark blue hooded sweatshirt before brushing out my hair and leaving it down. I was lazy, tired, and angry and really needed my morning soda which I promptly retrieved from the fridge before answering the insistent intercom speaker by my front door. _"What…I mean who is that?"_ I wondered before walking to the intercom.

"Yes?" I questioned waiting for a reply.

"Miss Winters…there's a limo outside waiting for you." Came my landlords reply as I stared at the intercom my mouth hanging open. "Should I inform them you will be down soon?" came the hesitant reply.

"Yes please do Mr. Bryce." I mumbled sighing before turning to my bags and lifting them out into the hall and shoving them into the awaiting elevator which I usually avoided. I then leaned against the elevator wishing I could go back to my comfy apartment watching the steel doors slam shut. "Limo…what is Mr. Wonka trying to pull?" I thought allowed before mentally scolding myself for speaking aloud again.

I stepped out of the elevator smiling faintly at Mr. Bryce before dragging my things out the door seeing a man short and heavy set standing with the limo door open and heading toward my bags. He quickly placed them in the back before motioning me toward the awaiting open door, which I hesitated in doing so wondering if this was a good idea. I remembered seeing the program of the children leaving the factory and the condition they were in, but then again they technically weren't harmed, which put me somewhat at ease and I smiled climbing into the limo jumping when the door shut. It was typical for a limo which had actually surprised me considering where I was going but I ignored this and snuggled into the seat dozing off thanks to the comfortably heated limo.

"Ms. Winters. We've arrived." Come a soft voice as my eyes snapped open and I glanced ahead seeing the driver smiling faintly at my jumpy behavior. "I will take care of your bags…Mr. Wonka and Mr. Bucket are waiting for you at the doors." He said as I glanced out at the looming factory realizing we had already entered the grounds and was just outside the factory entrance doors.

"Thank you." I said clearing my throat of sleep before I opened the door and paused before the large doors of the factory. "I don't want to go in there." I whispered feeling very uncomfortable at the look of a gothic castle it cast off. Somewhere in the back of my mind Dracula came to mind, but I shrugged it off making my way to the door to knock nearly screaming as the door started to open of its own accord. _"Creepy much."_ I thought before eyeing the entry way.


	2. Chapter 2: That Underlying Look

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Underlying Look**

I stepped through the doors and glanced around my eyes resting on two figures that were currently watching me with interest. The little boy I recognized instantly with his brown hair and welcoming smile and then I spotted the tall figure next to him dressed in purple, burgundy and black velvets wearing an old fashioned design to his cloths nervously holding a cane full of nerds with a top hat resting on his head to finish of the ensemble. He was pale as a ghost but oddly not frightening with a very delicate look about him, also with brown page boy style cut hair and large goggles appearing to shield his eyes. _"That has to be Willy Wonka."_ I thought remembering my vow to chew him out when I saw him but I hesitated briefly at the small boy watching me almost curiously by now. I had a funny feeling that my irritation with Mr. Wonka had shown in my brief glance over of him and felt my cheeks warm slightly with this before I smiled.

"Hello…I'm Oriana Winters." I murmured reaching out my hand smiling as Charlie grasped it in turn smiling and turning to Wonka with an almost demanding look. I saw Wonka hesitate and almost flinch as he reached out shaking my extended hand. _"He's as germaphobiac as mentioned."_ I thought with a small smirk thinking of the show Monk my mother and I used to watch together.

"Welcome to the chocolate factory…before the Oompa Loompa's show you to your room…um…" Willy cut off there not being able to finish the thought as I sensed him staring at me through those overly large goggles of his, which was currently irritating and grating on my last nerve.

"My parents would like to meet our guest. My grandma Josephine really enjoys your works." Charlie spoke up seeing his mentor pause in distress. Even after spending two years with the Buckets in the chocolate factory Willy Wonka was still very skittish around people. "I hope you don't mind." He whispered a faint blush creeping across his cheeks as I realized he felt out of place around me.

"I would love to meet your family Charlie." I said smiling faintly seeing him relax finally before thoughtfully glancing up at Willy who currently appeared as still as a porcelain statue. "Mr. Wonka…after I meet the Buckets I would like a word with you." I said hoping that my voice sounded as threatening as I wanted it to. I smiled satisfied at the sudden flinch I accomplished from the tall man before he gave me a curt nod and headed toward a large door.

I noticed it was a very clever optical illusion and smiled appreciatively at the creativity of it. _"Just because I'm annoyed with the man doesn't mean I can't enjoy his creativity."_ I thought feeling my mouth come unhinged at the sight of what I vaguely heard Charlie call the chocolate room. The brightly colored candy land made me dizzy at first with the knowledge it was all candy and nothing more and then I noticed a small house tucked away in the corner and frowned thoughtfully before realizing it must have been where the Bucket family resided. I listened briefly to Willy's brief garble about how everything was edible but himself, the buckets and the house and then about the chocolate waterfall. I politely nodded as if I was really concentrating which I wasn't and finally spotted many small men collecting from various parts of the chocolate room wearing brightly colored red suits. _"Oompa Loompa's." _ I realized as Charlie confirmed my suspicions bringing me back to reality.

"Those are the Oompa Loompa's…Willy convinced them to allow you into their village and work with them to learn about them, but the condition was Willy comes with you. They are a little mischievous at times and I think it was more concern from Willy then them." Charlie said whispering the last part conspiratorially in my ear before leading us across to the somewhat restored house. "Hello Buckets." He said opening the door; I followed him in noting Willy stand to the side far away from me looking very skittish and uncomfortable. _"I hope it's because if me."_ I thought smirking again before turning my attention to Charlie's family.

I was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Bucket first and then moved around the grandparents learning about grandpa Joe and George and then onto grandma Georgina and Josephine smiling faintly at grandma Josephine who appeared to be excited by my presence. I made my way over to her pulling up an offered chair while the Buckets and Willy discussed subject matter which I showed no interest in. I sat there talking with the grandparents for a long while signing one of my books for each of them and nearly jumping as a hand was placed lightly on my arm.

"Charlie." I whispered smiling relieved as the small boy covered his mouth stifling a laugh at my jumpy behavior. _"When will I control my nervous behavior around people?"_ I thought to myself making a mental note to try harder and standing as Charlie lead me to the door.

"You will join us for dinner later right Mr. Wonka?" questioned Mrs. Bucket before he turned to exit the house and then he nodded with a surprisingly large and too straight smile that made me eye him curiously. _"That was so fake."_ I thought before going to follow him out the door sensing Charlie was staying with his family for the time being considering he had taken my place by his grandparents. "You too please Ms. Winters." Called Mrs. Bucket before I turned to the woman thoughtfully.

"I guess so." I muttered shrugging realizing I had nowhere else to really go since I would apparently be staying in the factory for some time. _"How long do I have to."_ I thought wanting to whine but stopping the childish impulse at least for the moment. "Please call me Oriana…Ms. Winters is too formal." I said waving as I exited the house and noticed Willy Wonka had some significant head start on me. _"Oh no you don't."_ I thought running to catch up startled when he turned in the direction of my pounding feet. _"Oh shit."_ I thought managing to stop but sliding on the grass instead with a loud grunt at the impact.

I sat there for a moment in a daze and finally managed to look up seeing the goggles had been removed finally to reveal violet eyes staring down at me and then I saw the smirk. _"I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face."_ I thought recalling why I was so angry with him the second time that day. Apparently the look in my face made him nervous because the smirk faded quickly replaced by something that almost seemed like worry. I stood brushing off the candy grass and shaking out whatever was left that managed to tangle in my hair. I then stared at him feeling uncomfortably short even though I was five foot eleven, because he was tall and the hat made him seem almost taller. _"I hate this man."_ I thought again before opening my mouth to speak and pausing as a hand rose.

"I don't take orders." I said dryly before I raised an irritated eyebrow watching him lead us outside the chocolate room doors without a word. "I don't like being ignored either." I hissed as the door shut behind us.

"Mumbler." Willy said before turning down a hall ignoring my angry growl. I practically stomped after him and finally made my way around to block his path.

"Mumbler isn't a word." I pointed out before going into my anger driven speech. "I never replied to your letter in acceptance and it was more like an order then invitation. If it hadn't been for that television broadcast reminding me you had a small twelve year old boy in your factory as an heir I wouldn't have shown up. I don't like being ordered around but I hate to disappoint kids." I practically snarled startled when he jumped back my finger poking him once in the chest.

"Watch it." Willy squeaked before eyeing where I had poked him his violet eyes narrowing slightly at my irritating lecture. "Mumbler." He said seeing I was about to retort. "I knew that Charlie would get you here ha, ha." He said before turning on his heel and heading around me down the hall. "This way if you please." He called as I stood there staring at his retreating back fuming.

"_Knew Charlie would get me here?"_ I thought still fuming very nearly wanting to run down the hall and throttle the overgrown child of a man. I followed him fuming in silence as we went down one oddly decorated hall after another eventually I thought we were lost and just followed in silence my thoughts returning to his childish retort. _"Knew Charlie would get me here. To know this he would have to know my soft spot for kids and probably about my cousin, since I'm so close to her and she's been like my little sister. Which means Willy Wonka has been spying on me for a long while."_ I thought coming to an obviously over exaggerated conclusion stopping before colliding with him as he paused outside what I finally noticed was a room.

"You will be staying here." Willy said turning to face me his eyes seemed to be alight with amusement because of my silence and that too had me fuming. "If you need anything there's a button in there for the Oompa Loompa's they are very helpful. You will be meeting me at the Buckets house in the morning and I will explain a little more into the study situation after breakfast." He said turning to leave but the fact he gave me another outright order had been the final straw and without thinking I grabbed his arm and he turned to face me his face revealing irritation and annoyance at being touched by someone he didn't know.

"I said…I. Don't. Like. To. Be. Told. What. To. Do." I said trying with all my strength to restrain my temper and speaking to him as though he was a small child. "I don't like your attitude either." I snipped glaring at him removing my hand seeing him shake his arm as though something had stained his suite.

"Mumbler…You really should work on that." Willy quipped before flashing a phony smile and disappearing into a hidden door before I could scream at him some more.

"_Son of a bitch."_ I thought knowing that swearing aloud could be a very bad thing to do with Charlie somewhere in the factory. I didn't like to swear around kids and at times had to actually concentrate on myself when around them because I admittedly cursed too much. _"I'm going to eventually kill Willy Wonka. Maybe drown him in his precious chocolate river."_ I thought opening the door to my room and slamming it behind me welcoming the darkness.

"Death by chocolate." I said with a small snicker at the ridiculous comment before feeling around beside me finding the light switch. "Bright light." I called squinting my eyes against the invading light that surrounded the room.

The room was to my annoyance a very bright bubblegum pink with a walk in closet that was currently full of my stuff neatly all laid out in the appropriate places and a shade darker pink dresser, desk, and finally a bed all decked out in again bubblegum pink. _"I hate bubblegum pink…scratch that…I hate pink."_ I thought irritably glaring around the room and spying a purple envelope propped on the desk against my laptop case. I opened the envelope and read the curvy scrawl.

**I hope the room is to your liking; I did a bit of research and found your appreciation for the color which promptly made me think of the bubblegum room. An Oompa Loompa will be in to help you soon. I'm sure Mrs. Bucket will be expecting us both for dinner if I did my research on you thoroughly enough I'm betting you couldn't say no to her.**

**Willy Wonka**

"I'm going to murder that nosy man and bring him back only to kill him again." I snarled tossing the now balled up paper into a trash can and glaring around the bright pink room. "Appreciation for pink my ass…I hate this color." I snapped to no one but myself.

I made my way into the bathroom and nearly cried out in agitation at the pink tiled everything and how annoyingly it all blended together in a pink blotch. I was so angry at Willy Wonka by then I half expected to beat the man senseless in front of the whole bucket family and then I heard a small knock. I made my way out of the eyesore of a bathroom and paused wrinkling my nose at the pink door and knob. _"He's trying to piss me off I just know it. Especially if he actually did do any research on me."_ I thought opening the door and glancing around seeing nothing starting to think it was a prank. _"Oh yeah…look down stupid."_ I thought glancing down at the little man that came just to my knee and smiling slightly. He made some weird hand movements before I stepped aside allowing him to enter and then he watched me for a long moment pulling on my leg and motioning me down to ear level. He then handed me a slip of paper and I frowned in thought opening it to find a small scratch like writing.

**Hello,**

**I'm Alex and will be escorting you back to the chocolate room. If you need anything just ask. We Oompa Loompa's usually communicate with writing or our own language, until you can communicate with us like Mr. Cocoa Bean man we will write little letters to you.**

I was under the impression that the Oompa Loompa's could speak but found they didn't speak English, unless they would sing which I vaguely remembered mention somewhere but couldn't place where. I vowed the first thing I would learn was how to communicate with them instead of having them writing all the time to communicate with me. I was again led down the many tunnels, which were oddly moving halls that reminded me of brightly colored and fancy decorated snakes. When I was sure we had finally gotten totally lost Alex reached up pulling on my pant leg and pointed at the chocolate room door. _"That was fast."_ I thought realizing there had to be several different passages through the large factory.

"Thank you Alex." I said as the little man nodded crossing his arms and disappearing on down the hall. "I don't mind facing the Buckets, but do I honestly need to deal with him again." I mumbled still extremely annoyed with Willy Wonka.

I opened the door and once again couldn't get over the beauty of the chocolate room paradise, but found my smile fading instantly as I spotted a tall figure waiting impatiently beside a candy apple tree staring at a gold pocket watch. I rolled my eyes and made my way toward Willy seeing him look up with an odd light to his eyes seeing that ever underlying smirk of his and getting the feeling he was waiting for me to say something about the room. _"Alright fine…silent treatment works. I'm tired of that stupid mumbler comment of his anyway."_ I thought ignoring him and heading toward the Bucket house, noticing a surprised look cross his face as I smiled and continued on my way.

"Hello Oriana welcome back dear." Came Mrs. Buckets reply as I entered the small house followed by Willy. "Hello Willy." She said turning her attention to placing food on the table.

"Good evening Buckets." Said Willy sounding a little stiff and out of place which I found amusing since I had a feeling it was because he didn't get his way with me yelling at him about the bubblegum room.

"Hello everyone." I greeted with a satisfied smile making my way over offering a hand to Mrs. Bucket seeing her smile gratefully. I smiled as the table was set and then my smile faded suddenly as I realized there had been a place set up next to Willy for me. _"Damn it."_ I thought grudgingly realizing I still had to be near him.

"I'm excited about your visit and study of the Oompa Loompa's Oriana, what are your plans?" questioned Mrs. Bucket in conversation as I sat down next to Willy noticing that smirk of his had returned.

"_Yes you got to see me annoyed."_ I thought ignoring the look I received from the humor filled violet eyes and turning my attention to the question at hand. "I'm not entirely sure as of yet, Mr. Wonka hasn't discussed anything with me. I am looking forward to it though…they seem like nice people." I said taking a helping of the mash potatoes and passing them to Willy who appeared to be thinking something over.

"Actually they're quite mischievous." Willy said before turning his attention to the family. "Those little devils are always up to something." He said with one of his high giggles before everyone laughed in turn except of course me.

I didn't like the sound of his underlying tone it was as though he had something up his sleeve and so far the Chocolatier had, had quite a few little tricks against me. _"I really need to corner that man where he can't wander off and yell at him some more."_ I thought irritated by the smirk that never seemed to leave his face. I hated more than anything to be left in the dark especially with why I was here to study the Oompa Loompa's to begin with and why Willy Wonka seemed so amused at getting on my nerves. I had a feeling this was going to be a too long stay and eventually I would drown the bloody man in his chocolate river. I noticed the conversation had turned to Charlie and school and finally dinner had ended not long after, which made me realize I would be escorted back to my room again and somehow I had a feeling it wasn't going to be Alex doing it this time. _"Damn."_ I thought irritably as Willy stood to exit the house apparently waiting for me.

"Goodnight everyone." I said seeing Willy make an exit from the house almost as though he was expecting me to do something violent to him, which for just a moment I had considered. _"Now where did he go?"_ I wondered staring around the chocolate room and seeing he was standing a short distance from the exit and appeared to be waiting for me to come charging violently at him. _"He may act like a child and have child like qualities but that underlying look of his states otherwise. He isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is."_ I thought irritably walking across the chocolate room not wanting to crash on my ass for a second time to amuse him that day.

"This way." Willy said as I came within hearing distance and to my surprise he turned away from the exit making his way to the opposite end of the chocolate room just around the edge of the chocolate falls.

"Why?" I asked stopping abruptly as he turned to stare at me as though the question had stumped him. _"You ordered me again."_ I thought seeing him hesitate a small smirk coming to his face as he realized why I was being stubborn.

"Because I said so." Willy retorted seeing my face heat with anger as I raised my finger in a gesture of irritation pausing thoughtfully before the swear words managed their way from my mouth.

"No." I said stomping my foot irritably giving into one of my child like tendencies. _"You arrogant bastard."_ I thought glancing behind me briefly at the Bucket's house before turning my attention back to Willy Wonka. "I don't take orders." I hissed tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Mumbler." Willy stated knowing somehow that one word seemed to irk me every time he used it. I ignored his aggravating remark and stood my ground staring hard at the violet eyes that were still filled with amusement. "Oh come on." He said that smirk remaining in place as I stared at him seething at him.

"Nope." I said turning back to the chocolate room door and preparing to exit hearing a chuckle and turning to face Willy Wonka. _"That laugh is so aggravating."_ I thought curious to what was so amusing.

"How are you going to find your way back?" Willy asked as I thought about the Oompa Loompa's having a feeling they would lead me back to Willy Wonka for the moment. I heard an underlying tone of something that reminded me of nah, nah, nah, in his voice and bristled angrily at this.

"_Alright so he thought of everything."_ I thought reluctantly before glaring at him seeing his smirk briefly fade replaced by a flinch before I stepped reluctantly toward him and it returned. Then he started back across the chocolate room and I followed wanting so very much to do something violent too him but was too aware of the fact the Buckets would probably hear him screaming for his miserable life. He paused at a wall and pressed a button revealing a glass elevator full of thousands of buttons. _"No factory could have that many rooms and why does it have to be glass?"_ I wondered remembering why I hated elevators thanks to the fact the ones where I used to live back in America at the local hospital were always breaking down and I had developed an issue of getting stuck in one someday. _"I'm not going in that thing."_ I thought even though the thought of the clear glass elevator mad me curious. Willy Wonka motioned for me to follow him and turned to head in. _"I could warn him."_ I thought with a small smile deciding against it as he crashed head first into the elevator doors his hat falling to the floor with his now confused form. I laughed hysterically at this and leaned against the wall watching him seeing all his amusement with me had faded right in that very moment. I finally was having a good day and it was because he made a fool out of himself instead of me for once.

"I seem to do that often." Willy said only sounding slightly out of character as he stood adjusting his hat that underlying look of his cutting off my laughter as I got a nagging feeling there was something about that elevator he was failing to mention. "Coming?" he questioned stepping into the now open elevator.

"If I said no…it wouldn't do me much good would it Mr. Wonka?" I asked sarcasm dripping into my voice as he flashed one of his phony smiles and watched as I stepped in. "If this has any unusual quirks now would be a good time to warn me especially if you value your personal well being." I said softly seeing only brief hesitation in his hand as he reached for a button which I ignored seeing the hesitation reflected in his face. I sensed he knew he was pushing his luck, but somehow had the feeling he could care less. "I assume you've done your research enough to know I have a very bad temper." I said carefully seeing him lower his hand a moment in thought.

Suddenly he reached out with speed I didn't know he actually contained and pressed the button. I stared at him seeing that smirk wondering what was coming, but was suddenly driven to the floor in a heap as the elevator slammed right sending me hard to the floor. _"Son of a bitch."_ I thought glaring up at the now laughing Willy Wonka realizing he hadn't any reason to feel overly threatened in the elevator because of the fact it went in more directions than I cared to count. I was lurched from one end of the elevator to the other and finally gave up on standing just sliding back and forth tapping my fingers irritably against my now crossed arms. _"He's thoroughly enjoying this."_ I thought staring up at Willy Wonka who seemed to be muffling hysterical laughter covering his mouth with his hand. _"I'm going to kill him."_ I thought bumping the back of the elevator as we shifted direction again. I wanted to wipe that smile of his face and frowned in thought starting to feel uncomfortable at the flashing colorful rooms that seemed to whiz by in whirl of noise and color. We paused in a room that looked as though fireworks were lighting up the sky and suddenly were moving again. _"I feel like I'm on the elevator from hell."_ I thought staring at the comfortably standing Willy Wonka and smiling faintly as a thought occurred to me. I reached out one of my feet as I slid again and jerked just enough into Willy's legs that I sent him down on the floor with a loud groan of surprise.

"That will teach you something." I quipped giggling faintly at the odd surprise look that slid across his face. _"Ha…I won."_ I thought seeing him stare at me as though he was shocked by my actions. "I don't care how much you hate touching or communicating with people…I have a temper and warned you long before you started this thing." I pointed out as he placed his hat back on his head after frantically brushing at it and glared at me which was very odd and the first time I seen this reaction since meeting him.

"Right." Willy said sitting there for a moment collecting his cane and dusting off his cloths. "Mumbler." He said the smirk returning to his face as the elevator came to a sudden stop sending me forward and forcing him to catch the side startled at the sudden jerking motion.

"Still not a word." I said standing and brushing through my hair not caring anymore. I had totally had it with him and was very near pounding him but knew it would be a waist of effort if someone stopped me from doing it too soon. "Where are we?" I questioned staring around a jungle like room and seeing it was clearly not candy.

"Oompa Loompa village." Willy responded before stepping from the elevator into the extremely humid room. I hadn't all together minded the humid factory due to the fact I had an iron deficiency and I was always cold, but this room was too much even for me. I lifted my hair up relieved I had tucked a hair tie around my wrist and quickly did it up into a messy bun. "This is the warmest part of the factory for a reason…the Oompa Loompa's can't stand the cold." He said sounding oddly civil even though occasionally I could see that underlying smirk hidden just out of view of my prying eyes.

"That explains why it's so warm all over, but this room is just a little too warm even for me." I said staring around at the jungle listening for once intently to Willy Wonka's story of his discovery of the Oompa Loompa's and how he had convinced them to come work for him in the factory.

I followed him around the hot room and stared around noticing hundreds of small houses and rope bridges connecting them together through the trees, which made me suddenly, wonder how many Oompa Loompa's there really were living in the factory. I stopped suddenly to avoid plowing into Willy Wonka and hesitantly looked around him seeing whom I assumed was the chief he had been speaking about staring down at the little man who was making many gestures of which Willy seemed to easily reply to. _"This is going to be harder then it looks."_ I thought staring hard at the little man seeing an odd glint in his eyes that I could only assume was mischief. _"I know that I'm missing something…I can't put my finger on it but I sense there's more to this then getting to study the Oompa Loompa." _ I thought staring hard at the little man startled when a small hand tugged at my ankle. I glanced down seeing what I only assumed was a very young Oompa Loompa because he appeared to be just learning to walk and had stumbled at my feet. _"Aww so adorable."_ I found myself thinking smiling down at the little guy. Suddenly he started to cry and I found myself feeling sad without asking if it was alright or thinking I reached down gently taking the small Oompa Loompa into my arms and seeing him suddenly stop crying looking up at me eyes wide with curiosity. I smiled faintly seeing him wipe away his tears and poke very cautiously at my face touching my chin and then hesitantly poking at my nose seeing his eyes squint into a small smile.

"That's a first." I heard Willy say as I turned to face him puzzled and then glanced down seeing a very curious chief eyeing the child in my arms.

"Huh?" I questioned not quite understanding what he meant startled when the Oompa Loompa child wrapped his hand in some of my slightly loosened hair and tugged lightly as though testing my hair to see if it would hold him. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked suddenly very conscious of the looks I was receiving from small eyes all over the room and then I saw that smirk of Willy's appear realizing he was trying to make me nervous or so I hoped he was anyway.

"Actually no…it's just unusual for any of the Oompa Loompa children to show themselves to any humans and I very rarely see them." Willy said softly before I glanced down at a hand tugging on my pants seeing a woman Oompa Loompa looking up with a grateful smile on her face and I smiled in turn leaning down handing the little child back to her watching her scurry off waving in turn. "The chief said that little one hasn't been seen for a few hours and the mother was frantic. I think they were grateful he found you." He said somehow I sensed he was still playing with my head and I didn't like it but I felt awkward yelling at him in front of the little people who seemed very fond of him.

"Ok." I said carefully seeing that smirk grow ever so slightly. _"He's playing with me."_ I thought angrily gritting my teeth as he waved to the Oompa Loompa's and lead the way back to the elevator. "In that again." I groaned giving him a dangerous look that made him hesitate before he opened the door and stepped in. "You know something Mr. Wonka…I'm really starting to greatly dislike you." I grumbled stepping into the elevator only this time I sat down ahead of time not liking the idea of giving him something to laugh at again.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash and Burn

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crash and Burn**

Soon the elevator was off again and I was resting my head in my hands thoughtfully sliding back and forth ignoring the curious look I was receiving from Willy Wonka, which was mostly due to the fact that he had me so confused with his mood swings I didn't care to fight with him anymore. _"I still want to ring your neck, but the Oompa Loompa's are too adorable for me to do it in front of them."_ I thought absently tapping my fingers against my cheek in thought. _"Somewhere in this mad house deemed a factory I get the feeling he's been planning for my visit…problem is I have no idea why."_ I thought wanting to talk with my mom or Nelly who always seemed to help me easily sort through my thoughts but I was on my own for the moment and knew it. Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop sending me forward and out of my thoughts.

"Now what?" I asked standing and eyeing the hall the elevator was sitting in. "Oh…my room." I muttered following him out in the hall and suddenly remembering the color of my room and standing blocking the elevator. "You are purposely screwing with my head I know very well you know I despise the color of that room, what are you up to Mr. Wonka." I grumbled seeing him stare at me surprised by the sudden threatening tone in my voice as he eyed the elevator behind me seeing it was blocked from his escape for the moment. "Don't explain by saying mumbler otherwise I may just hit you." I snapped as he opened his mouth briefly before pausing in thought.

"_This time I think she's serious."_ Thought Willy Wonka for the first time nervous around me and staring hard at the elevator willing it to move to him for safety. "All in good time." He said finally and made a move to go around me but I placed my hand against his chest seeing him flinch at the contact.

"Not that easy." I said as his eyes met mine and I saw a look of nervousness appear over his face. _"Good you should be afraid, I'm tired of being toyed with and ordered around."_ I thought before watching him practically scramble back brushing at his coat as though something had stung him. "You are not as innocent as you pretend Mr. Wonka…no one actually sees this though, especially if they are around you all the time." I said seeing him hesitate a moment before that familiar smirk crossed his face.

"Aren't we sure of our self." Willy retorted before making a quick step the other direction and making his way into the elevator waving with a genuine smile now on his face as I glared at him tempted to kick the glass machine that suddenly took off leaving me standing in front of the bubblegum room.

"Oh I hate that man, really I do." I all but snarled before opening the door and slamming it behind me. "No light…I can do it in the dark." I mumbled irritably not wanting to see all the glorious pink room again.

I made my way blindly toward the bathroom cursing as I bumped into the bed twice in the effort and then I managed to find an opening swearing again as I realized I had only found the closet. _"Damn it…I'm going to have to use the lights."_ I thought irritably before I made my way slowly toward the bed reaching out and turning on the bed lamp instantly glaring at the pink room. I finally walked over to the closet and pulled out my favorite blue pajama's which contrasted harshly against the pink and made me smile for once, before I made my way to the bathroom showering quickly and heading straight for bed. I was tired and very near tears of frustration after only one day around Willy Wonka eventually I knew I would kill the man if only it wasn't illegal to do so. _"This is going to be an all too long stay."_ I thought opening the bed and snuggling down in surprised at the oddly silky sheets and most comfortable mattress I had ever found. _"This isn't so bad."_ I thought not caring that all was pink around me as I shut of the light and fell into a very comfortable sleep.

**--Willy Wonka's View point (sort of)--**

Willy made his way slowly down the hall staring at his pocket watch seeing it was almost seven in the morning and smiled thoughtfully. He had done quite a bit of investigating on the author mostly for the protection of the Oompa Loompa's sake and his factory, but had found pressing buttons and irritating her so much fun he had almost forgotten why he had invited her to the factory to begin with. He had learned she wasn't as respected in most of her circles mostly because she wasn't social and was well know for her fowl temper, childish behavior and various ways of cursing someone out. He hadn't really thought about the last few until last night when she had confronted him outside her room, there for a moment he had thought she would swing at him, but managed to aggravate her one last time before sneaking off. He had learned that she never took orders well for various reasons and also she dressed to please herself and no one else, people thought her strange and very unpredictable which was why he had chosen her to write on the Oompa Loompa's and to test just how far he could get her to listen to orders without getting hurt. He had always found it amusing to toy with people but had never had anyone see through his innocent act not even when Charlie had come to the factory and had witnessed his mischief in person. _"How did she figure me out?"_ Willy thought before pausing outside the bubblegum room and staring down at the three Oompa Loompa's that had been awaiting his arrival.

"She isn't awake yet?" Willy asked incredulously as the three small heads shook no in response to his question. "I would think she would have woken early just to yell at me some more." He said seeing the three little men covering their mouths in laughter. "Oh right she doesn't like mornings…now I remember." He said snapping his pocket watch shut and tucking it into his pocket. He reached out opening the door and stepped in blinking faintly at the dim light peeking through the room blinds.

There she was sound asleep in a cave of blankets easily blocking the sun from view. _"She's had practice at avoiding light I see."_ Willy thought before motioning for the Oompa Loompa's to stir her and seeing them all pause looking up at him shaking their heads. Willy paused a moment surprised at their reluctance and leaned on his cane before it clicked with him that they refused his order. Normally this wouldn't bother him but he hated to touch other people that he didn't know that well, it made him uncomfortable and he wasn't about to wake her himself.

"Alex go on." Willy encouraged before he shook his little head and crossed his arms. "Fine….Oliver and Herman wake her up." He said pouting irritably as both shook their heads and crossed their arms.

Willy stood there for a long time perplexed by this and watched the figure in the bed roll over tucking further away from the gray light peeking into the room. _"Are they afraid of her?"_ he wondered tapping his cane thoughtfully staring down at the three figures that seemed to be enjoying how uncomfortable they were making him. _"Little devils."_ He thought before sighing and making his way over to the form on the bed and thoughtfully staring at the heap of blankets that would rise and fall with the breathing of Oriana underneath them. Willy poked at the blankets cautiously with his cane not seeing the three little men disappear from the room after chuckling amongst themselves.

**--Oriana's view --**

I felt something poking at me through the warm cocoon I had made in the very large and comfortable bed and grumbled before turning away from the poking. I sensed it was way too early for my liking just by the way my eyes were protesting to open and yawned snuggling back over on my other side ignoring whatever had tried to wake me. I then heard a muffled sound and against my better judgment opened my eyes annoyed at being woken up I then rolled back on my side peeking very irritably from the covers ignoring the gray light and saw the clock in my room read seven-thirty. _"Who wants to die?"_ I wondered feeling the poking sensation on the other side of me and glaring at the clock before making my way from my cave to see a now smirking in satisfaction Willy Wonka.

"Do you have a death wish Mr. Wonka?" I croaked my voice dry and annoyed at being woken so early in the morning. I hated morning especially ones that started before noon.

"No…I said I would be by to collect you and head to breakfast to further discuss the Oompa Loompa's." Willy said his eyes amused at my irritability and then he stepped back eyeing me as I sat up a very dangerous scowl on my face. _"Maybe I should wait to start pushing buttons…that looks scaring me."_ He thought staring down at the floor a moment before heading toward the door. "You will be ready in about twenty minutes and then we'll head down to the Buckets as requested." He said stepping out before the pillow crashed harmlessly to the floor bouncing off the door.

"I don't take orders." I huffed staring around the room and grumbling one curse after another wanting desperately to strangle him even more than the night before. I sighed thoughtfully rolling over away from the annoying early morning light and snuggled back into the covers smiling faintly at the thought of going back to sleep and decided to do so. I was just starting to fade into dreamland when the blankets were suddenly hauled down revealing me in my pajamas. I sat up with a start and saw a very amused laughing Willy Wonka who had returned without my hearing him enter. "I'm going to kill you." I hissed scrambling from the bed and blocking his way to the door seeing his smile fading into worry as he realized he had gotten himself in a bit of a pickle.

"Alex, Oliver, Herman someone." Willy squeaked nervously as I glared at him knowing the look on my face was probably dangerous in appearance. I stood my ground hearing the door creak open and glancing down at three little Oompa Loompa's that was watching very cautiously. "Help." He said sounding a little bit desperate as I gave a dangerous warning glare to the three little men who promptly disappeared into the hall in retreat.

"Now listen to me very carefully Mr. Wonka." I hissed coming within inches of his tall frame and poking him in the chest for emphasis not carrying if he liked it or not. "I do not take orders, I'm sick of the word mumbler and you, I'm here only because you gave me no choice, I greatly dislike mornings and a pink room is the worst place you could have put me. Now if you will excuse me I will meet up with you in my own damn time." I snarled gritting my teeth in irritation before I lowered my poking finger waiting for a reaction.

"I see." Willy said softly brushing absently at his coat and staring me down. _"Aren't we testy in the morning."_ He thought with a small smirk as he leaned sideways slightly and smiled one of his famous phony smiles. "Well Mrs. Bucket invited us to breakfast and will be having it on the table sharply at eight…I would suggest a move on if it's going to be in your own…erm…time." He said deciding against using the curse in case his innocent act was somewhat intact in her presence even though he had his suspicions she had seen farther through him then he would have liked.

"Fine." I said moving aside to allow him to exit the room and lifting my head up in thought before he managed to open the door. "Why are you trying to piss me off?" I questioned suddenly seeing him pause at the door as though he was going to reply and then exit faster then I thought his long legs would allow. _"Damn, Damn, and more Damn."_ I thought stomping angrily and then making my way into take a quick shower.

I made my way out of the bathroom in a towel which was pink and fast becoming the second most annoying thing of my existence before I quickly braided my still wet hair and walked to the closet. I grabbed a pair of black and white pinstripe jeans and my favorite long sleeved dark blue v-neck shirt before making my way to the door to meet up with whom I was hoping were Oompa Loompa's instead of Willy Wonka. I opened the door peeking out seeing three little men looking very nervous at my appearance and Willy Wonka. _"Of coarse no such luck."_ I thought miserably before stepping into the hall seeing the Oompa Loompa's flinch slightly as I shut the door a little harder then necessary. _"Damn…I'm mad at him not them."_ I thought giving the little men a warm smile and leaning down shaking each hand before they disappeared seeming relieved at my forgiveness.

"Apologizing because you scared the life out of them?" Willy questioned as I turned giving him a dark look seeing him flinch slightly but the ever present smirk was clearly visible and his violet eyes seemed alight as always with amusement.

"They don't deserve my torment…you do." I said before shuffling toward the glass elevator which was present across from my room. I was still tired and my anger hadn't diminished much, but I was at that point too lazy to fight and wanted caffeine which I had a funny feeling wasn't going to be easy. "Shit." I hissed pulling a Willy Wonka crash into the elevator and slamming down hard on my back. _"I need my soda."_ I thought rubbing my head seeing a genuine gleaming too straight smile leaning over me followed by what I assumed was his attempt at muffling his annoying laugh. "I haven't had my soda…you are definitely going to regret that snickering if you don't stop." I snapped standing and staring hard at him feeling my anger rising at the smirking face that faced me in turn.

"Probably won't." Willy retorted as I glared at him clenching my fists irritably.

"You will trust me." I hissed barely restraining my hand as I started to raise it and thought better tucking both of my hands in my pockets.

"Won't." Willy retorted.

"Will" I hissed again.

""Won't."

"Will".

"Won't."

"Will" I hissed again. "This isn't getting us anywhere can we go now?" I finally gave in seeing another one of his smiles and glaring hard.

"I suppose so." Willy said as he opened the elevator stepping in and I followed grudgingly. "You won't if you actually expect that caffeine you're known for consuming in the morning called soda." He quipped before pressing the button to the chocolate room and forcing me to skid hard into the wall, but somehow I managed to stay standing this time.

"You're an evil man." I said through gritted teeth holding my footing as we moved swiftly in several more directions before coming to a halt in the chocolate room. "I don't like you either." I said stomping literally across the field of mint grass toward the Bucket house hoping I left him a good distance behind wishing he would slip and drown in the chocolate river, which was becoming one of my many fantasies of doing away with the chocolatier if only I didn't have a conscience. "Not very nice to deny a lady caffeine." I said startled to hear a reply to my comment.

"Show me the lady underneath the attitude…mumbler." Willy retorted before walking swiftly by me almost arrogantly in his walk.

"How about something else instead." I growled as I made a very quick dash after him finally angry enough to do something about it.

"_Oh Fudge."_ Willy thought hearing rapid movement behind him and turning in time to see he had gone just a little too far that morning. _"I need to get to the Bucket house."_ He thought turning quickly and with his long legs making a mad dash across the field as fast as his legs could carry him, toward the house that seemed too far away for his liking. I made my way rapidly across the chocolate room surprised at how I was gaining on him considering he was so tall and lanky. _"I'm too angry to care anymore."_ I realized as the gap between us started to rapidly close and I put on another burst of speed. Willy Wonka was grasping his hat and cane for dear life making a beeline for the Bucket house and chanced a look over his shoulder before a sudden stop into one of the candy cane tree's and a thump to the ground.

"Shit." I whispered seeing Willy crash hard into a tree apparently taking notice of the narrowing gap behind him. I ran over to the now unconscious chocolatier and stood over him seeing a small bump forming on his head. "I didn't mean to hurt him." I mumbled before kneeling down hesitantly poking at him hoping to get the usual reaction. _"Nothing…I killed him."_ I thought before seeing a steady rising and falling of his chest. _"Maybe not…this wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so annoying."_ I thought before I heard shuffling of small feet and noticed one of the Oomph Loompa's. "_I shouldn't feel bad for this."_ I realized but somehow I did feel responsible and for once I knew I had let my temper get the better of me. "What?" I questioned as the little man handed me a piece of violet paper which he had moments before been scribbling on.

**Is the Cocoa bean man dead?**

"No he isn't dead…just unconscious." I said handing back the little note watching as he scribbled on it a second time returning it to my now waiting hand.

**I will send someone to let the Bucket's know you won't be in for breakfast. These are Oliver and Herman; Alex will be waiting for you by the elevator. They will escort you both to his room, maybe you can wake him?**

"His room!" I squeaked feeling a sudden blush on my face. "I nearly tried to kill the man…I don't think I would be the best one to go with him." I muttered startled when a piece of paper was placed again in my hand and he disappeared toward the little house.

**You assisted in knocking him out, you can wake him up. He needs to pay us our cocoa beans eventually.**

"You little monster." I murmured startled when several Oompa Loompa's came from the chocolate room leading me behind the still limp form they were carrying toward the awaiting glass elevator. _"When he wakes I will be in his territory…I don't like him why do I have to go."_ I wanted to whine and stomp but somehow the little men seemed to sense this and just covered small snickering mouths at my annoyance. "What?" I asked stepping into the elevator with the three mentioned Oompa Loompa's and frowning as I crashed to the floor startled by a sudden zigzagging amount of motions before I heard the ding.


	4. Chapter 4: Oompa Loompa Mischief

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oompa Loompa Mischief**

I followed the Oompa Loompa's down a swirling purple and white candy cane style hall noting several other of the little men appear at random to assist in the carrying of their boss. Suddenly they all stopped expectantly as I stared at the dark maroon colored door at the end of the hall with the _WW_ entwined in gold letters. _"What?" _ I thought giving the little men a blank look as I blinked down at Alex. Slowly Alex pointed to the handle on the door and I realized that the small men couldn't reach the door apparently the only way they could enter the room was with Willy Wonka's permission. _"Oh that's why they needed me…too short to reach." _ I thought before realizing that they could have chosen Charlie or any other Buckets present that I was sure would assist. _"You little buggers are up to something."_ I thought before giving them a hard look seeing a small twinkle in the eyes peering up at me.

"What are you up too Alex, Herman and Oliver?" I questioned seeing three seemingly innocent faces looking up at me and I do mean seemingly. "Fine." I muttered after a few moments of not receiving a paper in answer and opening the door watching them carrying in the limp form of Willy Wonka. "I'm not going in." I said planting my feet outside the room and glaring down at another Oompa Loompa that appeared to be female. I was surprised when she made several hand gestures like she was angry and then shoved into my legs forcing me to stumble forward, if it hadn't been for the small smile playing at her face I would have thought she was being violent.

**Doris**

**Take care of Mr. Cocoa Bean and let me know immediately of any changes, I will have breakfast sent up and also hold all business matters until his recovery. If you need anything ask for either me, Oliver, Herman, Alex or the one you met in the chocolate room named Gregory.**

I stared at the paper crossly as the small woman and the remainder of the Oompa Loompa's left shutting the door with a final click behind me. _"Damn it…I am not here to baby sit this annoying child, with an underlying mischief I could strangle from his very being. I want to go home."_ I thought absently stomping my foot before taking a look at my surroundings. The room was draped literally in all manners of violets, burgundy's and black, with one overly large bed that seemed to take up a wall to itself, a fireplace which was currently flashing a dark purple flame. _"Purple?"_ I was starting to feel as though I had been in this crazy factory too long when I noticed several bookshelves lined with books and a desk piled with more things than I felt like identifying. Then I heard a faint groan and cursed irritably making my way over to the form of Willy Wonka with hat and cane sat beside his bed on a stand starting to come too. _"Too bad, I was hoping he would be out a while."_ I thought reliving another fantasy of him drowning in the chocolate river before pulling up a chair and grabbing a basin, cloth and water, which I assumed was my assignment thanks to another note from Doris that had just basically said take care of him or else.

"Stay out cold if you know what's good for you Mr. Wonka." I growled angrily before against my more dominant tendency starting to dab gently instead of violently at his forehead with the cool water seeing the bump was starting to fade thanks to whatever the little people had given him while I was being stubborn.

"Owy." Whined Willy as he jerked in surprise and opened confused violet eyes staring around his room. "What happened?" He said glancing over at me and sitting up with a yelp of surprise. "You…you were going to kill me….wait am I dead already?" he questioned sounding unsure as I glared at him wanting so very much to throw the water in his face.

"No. Not yet at least." I hissed setting the basin aside seeing him sitting stiffly watching me as though I planned on killing him at any moment. "You ran into a candy cane tree…Doris informed me I was to be your keeper until she saw otherwise fit." I grumbled blowing aside a stray hair that had made its way out of my braid. "Are you alright?" I questioned my anger only momentarily put on the back burner due to my over bearing guilty conscience.

"Trying to sound like you care?" Willy asked sarcastically his child like attitude dropping into the underlying almost adult way he had kept well hidden for a long time. _"Oh fudge…why did I drop my act with her?"_ he questioned himself staring at me for a long moment.

"Why should I care…I actually don't but others seem to." I snapped returning the now dark glare I was receiving from Willy Wonka as he crossed his arms a childish pout on his face. _"You are an overgrown pain in the ass…um I mean child."_ I thought rephrasing my thought.

**--Willy's point of view (sort of)--**

Willy just stared hard at her his arms crossed firmly against his body and feeling suddenly aware of the fact they were in his inner sanctum. _"The Oompa Loompa's left me with her."_ He thought as a light seemed to click in his thoughts and he stared at the glaring blue eyes across from him. _"Ew…I can't even stand her."_ He thought wrinkling his face in disgust as the Oompa Loompa's plan seemed to worm its way into his thoughts. He stared around his room trying to ignore the icy look he was receiving and finally realized that the concern had actually been genuine.

"I'm sorry." Willy said grudgingly as she looked at him the rage slowly leaving her face for the moment leaving him to ponder her appearance more closely. He noticed how she had freckles sprinkled across her face and how when she was angry her eyes seemed to harden yet there was always an underlying forgiveness. He also noted how she acted like she couldn't get hurt by anyone but saw she wore her feelings exposed to the world, and had issues around others almost as much as he did only because he remembered reading about her in some stupid magazine Doris had insisted on him reading. _"Those mischievous buggers."_ He thought seeing what the Oompa Loompa's had in their little heads and not liking it. "Ew." He said so low he berated himself for sounding like a mumbler.

**--back to other point of view (Oriana's)--**

"What?" I questioned not sure I heard him right and finding my anger again placed temporarily on the back burner. _"Did he just say Ew?"_ I wondered thoughtfully.

"I said I was…sorry." Willy said again before placing a hand gently against his head noting the swelling was starting to fade along with the pain he felt.

"Do you always wear that mask to the world?" I questioned seeing him hesitate on inspecting for further damage and turn to stare at me confusion written on his face. "I mean from what I can tell you are far from innocent…just a little child like or at least more so than most adults." I pointed out seeing the confusion clear up slightly as realization seemed to light his violet eyes. "Besides…you're too sneaky." I said a note of kidding in my voice.

"Mumbler." Willy replied not liking how she was starting to see through his child like act which he had used to retreat behind for years, even after he had regained some grace with his father. "You really need to stop mumbling, otherwise no one will know what you're talking about." He said a small too straight smile crossing his face before he saw the glare return to my face.

"Overgrown brat." I snapped before standing and making my way to his door and trying to turn the handles irritably. I then jerked on the handles slightly and frowned, before I stared hard at the fixtures making sure I was turning them the right way. _"They wouldn't dare…wait didn't he mention something about them being full of mischief due to too many cocoa beans?"_ I thought staring hard at the door willing it to open but with no luck. "Is there a trick to this thing?" I questioned not actually expecting an answer after tearing off his head.

"You turn and push." Willy said sounding like the usual child he seemed to hide behind when nervous.

"Already did…nothing happened." I retorted turning to see Willy slowly replace his hat and cane and walk toward the door, giving me an oddly icy look as I stepped aside getting the feeling he might say something snippy right back.

"Now that's silly." Willy muttered making a move to open the door and bumping into it in the process. "Maybe it's stuck?" he asked aloud and tried pushing it harder, yet it still wouldn't budge.

"Maybe Doris and friends locked it?" I asked seeing Willy cringe at this thought before an odd look crossed his face followed by a sour look.

"Ew." Willy said again suddenly aware of the odd look I was giving him. "Um…heh…I'll go press the button." He muttered giving one of his awkward giggles and making his way over to the large purple button that said Oompa Loompa's and pressing it waiting patiently for someone to come to the door.

Ten minutes later I noticed he was starting to tap his cane absently in thought on the thick carpeted floor looking very angry or annoyed I wasn't sure. An hour later he was starting to push against the button almost pounding on it. _"Is it broken?"_ I wondered getting a sudden odd sensation as it occurred to me that the Oompa Loompa's had been acting odd from what I gathered from Willy Wonka who I could have sworn was ready to start jumping around angrily.

"Is it broken?" I questioned seeing my voice had broken his silent fuming.

"No." Willy said crossing his arms in another pout and stomping his foot irritably.

"What do you mean no?" I asked hesitantly stepping toward him wishing I knew where my anger had faded too. I remembered wanting to throttle the man but after being trapped with him silently raging for an hour I found myself almost sorry for him, almost.

"Just what I said." Willy said squeaking somewhat as though he was about to run around in a panic. _"He's been confined in here with me too long."_ I decided silently as I saw him walk toward the door and shake the handles angrily before grabbing onto them and pulling with all his strength.

"I thought you pushed on the door?" I asked giving him a funny look and crossing my arms at the sudden sheepish look that seemed to come across his face.

"Ye-ah." Willy replied closing his fists thoughtfully a small squeak resounding in the room as he repeated it several times starting to grate on my nerves again. "Those little devils." He said sounding almost amused but not quite amused.

"What about them?" I questioned truly curious to see what was on his mind for once.

"Uh…erm…nothing important." Willy stated seemingly uncomfortable at my inquiring look before trying the button over again.

**--Outside the room--**

Oliver, Herman, Gregory, Doris, and Alex were all present outside the room looking back and forth amongst themselves looking very proud at what they had accomplished. It may have been a bit of a surprise on their part, but in the long run it was working out very well, which made them all giggle together all looking up at the flashing light that let out a loud whooping noise.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean wants us to open the door." Said Oliver moving his hands in their traditional language seeing the rest of them snickering hysterically at this statement.

"He probably knows what we're up to by now…I don't think that is entirely wise as of the moment." Motioned Doris as the others all nodded in agreement and turning to look back at the door thoughtfully.

"She didn't even notice our door over there." Motioned Herman as the others laughed all staring at the small door that blended in so perfectly with the wall that if one was to look too closely they wouldn't see it unless it was pointed out to them.

**--Inside the room--**

"This seems like a set up…I knew they were up to something even before Doris forced me to stumble in here." I mumbled not caring if he started with his mumbler accusations again or not. I still needed my morning soda and without it I wasn't in a fighting mood and even if I did stir up enough energy I planned on keeping it reserved for any future violence I planned to do to Willy Wonka.

"You knew they were up to something?" questioned Willy coming up behind me startling me into jumping about a foot and turning falling onto the floor.

"Don't do that." I snapped staring up at him deciding I was quite comfortable and didn't feel like moving again. "Yes up to something." I said staring at the blank look that seemed to cross his face before he blinked and tapped at my foot with his cane. "Excuse me…personal space here." I quipped kicking away his cane and glaring up at him crossly.

"You don't seem to care when it comes to invading my personal bubble miss prissy pants." Willy retorted as I lowered my gaze into slits and thought about outright kicking his cane out of his grasp hopefully hitting him in the process. "If you knew they were up to something why didn't you stop them?" he questioned tapping again at my shoe forcing me to move my foot out of his reach.

"You're personal bubble is no concern of mine, I didn't ask to come here." I said before considering his question and then remembering Doris's behavior. "I actually did try to do something about it, but Doris made sure I would stumble in here and slammed the door behind me along with the others. Which didn't really leave me much choice." I pointed out before finally moving farther away from his reach his annoying cane still poking at my shoes. "Would you like me to break that in two over your head?" I asked feigning politeness seeing him pause staring hard at me with those violet eyes, which seemed penetrating and made me uncomfortable.

"Would you actually break this over my head?" Willy asked still staring hard at me as though I was something to peak his interest.

"What do you think…you over grown obnoxious..."

I was cut off by the sound of a click and turned toward the door hearing small shuffling feet and a round of giggles. _"Oompa Loompa's."_ I thought seeing Willy walk around me and toward the door stopping as it slowly opened revealing five small heads peeking into the room. _"They're all in on it."_ I thought wondering exactly what Willy wouldn't tell me when I asked him about what they were up too. _"Matchmakers…damn little…um hold on a minute."_ I thought as it finally clicked with what the Oompa Loompa's were up to. _"Never…I would drown him first."_ I thought giving them my most dangerous looking glare eyeing a large wheeling cart which they brought into the room curiously.

"I need a word." Willy said sounding far from amused as the five little people bowed their heads but I could still see the smile in their eyes.

"Let them off the hook for now. I really don't want to know what is going through their tiny heads." I said thankfully taking the soda Herman offered me and smiling my anger towards the five little people fading slightly. "Besides…can't you yell at them later on anyway?" I questioned seeing Willy pause in thought and cross his arms starting to pout again. "You're going to lecture them anyway." I noted without another word seeing all six exit the room leaving me to myself sitting on the floor drinking at my morning caffeine finally glad to be alone for a moment.

**--Outside the room--**

"I know you little devils are something…gosh darn those cocoa beans." Willy said staring at each little face before him and leaning on his cane. "Explain yourselves." He said seeing Doris step up bravely with her eyes full of glee.

"You're the crazy one…never doing anything but working." Motioned Doris quickly with her hands seeing Willy narrow his eyes thoughtfully before she continued. "You needed a break and she was the perfect way for you to go back to your ever taunting typical self." She motioned again before pausing.

"You don't have any other reason for having me invite her here to do research on you all and the village?" Willy asked skeptically as he bit down on the corner of his cheek trying not to actually yell at them because it would be very out of character for him at the moment.

"Now why would you think such a thing?" questioned Herman with fast moving hands staring up as innocently as the others at this accusation. _"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."_ He thought giggling behind his small hand as the others did the same.

"Never mind move along…shoo." Willy muttered moving his hands at his workers watching as they scrambled off back to their posts in the factory. _"They're up to something I can feel it…I need to cut back on their cocoa beans."_ He thought leaning against his door recalling the person on the other side and wondering what kind of trouble he would be in today. It wasn't like her attempt on his life had failed he could have done some serious damage to himself if he hadn't been found by the Oompa Loompa's. "It's not like she wouldn't have left me there." He said softly before turning to his door and opening it.

He watched as I shifted comfortably to sitting Indian style and clutched my soda like it was my reason for functioning so early, which sadly without it I may have crashed right there on the floor. Slowly Willy came into the room and stared down at the somewhat more awake looking me and eyed me as though I may pounce. _"What?"_ I wondered watching as he moved aside the lid on the tray and saw a very large breakfast for two frowning thoughtfully remembering the hidden humor in his workers eyes still suspicious of them.

"Aren't we moody now?" I murmured seeing his attention drawn to me as I noticed his eyes narrow at me.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted ignoring the dirty look I gave him and flopping down with a fruit salad and thoughtfully staring ahead in space. "Note to self reduce cocoa beans for one week." He said startled when a piece of fruit hit him square in the nose forcing him to start and nearly tip over from his Indian style perch far away from me.

"That wouldn't be fair to them. Besides you're the one that brought them here to begin with." I said giggling at the indignant look I received at violating his personal bubble once more. "Wouldn't depriving them just give them more ideas?" I questioned seeing that still annoying smirk on his face as he absorbed this and stared thoughtfully at the piece of watermelon that had hit him in the nose recently.

"So you actually thought about those scheming devils and put two and two together. Amazing concept for one that can't do anything but mumble." Willy said as I narrowed my eyes staring hard across the room at him thinking of violent things to do to him again.

"Why do you go from one persona to another?" I questioned seeing him thoughtfully chewing his fruit before pausing in thought again. "I mean one minute your like fighting with a kid and the next it's like fighting with someone with a kid complex and more knowledge then they let on……It's very aggravating." I grumbled irritably biting down on a piece of fruit and puckering realizing it was a cherry. "Yick." I choked out forcing down the piece of fruit and taking another drink of my soda.

"That was an awful look." Willy pointed out as I glared at him tempted to throw more fruit at his smirking face. There was another one of his overly bright smiles and a light grating giggle as I stuck out my tongue in his direction.

"I don't like cherries." I said seeing him cock his head to the side almost quizzically. "They made me sick once…hence don't like them." I said as an explanation not really caring if he liked it or not.

"You're just weird." Willy said before standing and making his way toward the door. "Come along." He said before exiting the room waiting for me to follow.

"You're ordering me again." I pointed out tossing another piece of watermelon at him seeing him flinch away as it landed at his feet.

"My room." Willy retorted before I shrugged following him down the familiar hall and pausing at the glass elevator again. "I need to go to the inventing room and work with Charlie, which means I'm dropping you off at the Oompa Loompa village for a bit." He said opening the door and entering watching as I paused a look of panic on my face as I took in his words carefully.

"I thought you were supposed to show me around there." I said my voice very high pitched seeing him stare at me funny. "You're the one that said they were mischievous and Charlie also mentioned it was your idea to keep me safe from their ideas." I said realizing as much as I liked the little people they still made me nervous.

"I thought you didn't like me." Willy said a bright smile lighting up his face at my uncomfortable look.

"I don't…I don't exactly trust them either." I said tapping my fingers thoughtfully against my now crossed arms standing my ground watching the annoying ever chocolatier tapping his cane against the floor pretending to think things over. _"I see those wheels turning and I don't like it one damn bit."_ I thought as he suddenly looked up his eyes showing mischief hiding in them.

"Come to the inventing room. Later on we'll go to the Oompa Loompa village." Willy said as though he come up with a solution. I wanted to know what the catch was though and sensed that there was more to his condition then met the eye.

"_Right…what's up your sleeve Mr. Willy Wonka?"_ I thought observing him carefully and trying to decide which place was more dangerous. I stood my ground again eyeing the elevator and Willy Wonka wondering exactly what he had thought up, but didn't really have time to think it over as to my astonishment he reached out grabbing onto my arm and yanked me into the elevator flicking at his hand irritably. _"Germaphobic my ass."_ I thought wondering if it was an act or if he really did dislike touching things. Suddenly the elevator shot to the side without warning and I flopped to the floor and started to slide again in several directions noting this time it was taking longer than usual to stop. _"The more I hang around this factory and very eccentric man, I think I may actually crack and become half as crazy."_ I thought catching myself as I slid toward him in the process of shifting again. I hated the fact that it always felt like I was some sort of cat toy being tossed around every time I got in the elevator, but this time it was worse then normal mostly because I was still tired from being awoken too early for my liking and I hadn't had time for my stomach to settle.


	5. Chapter 5: Scary Isn’t it?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Scary Isn't it?**

"Enjoying the ride?" Willy asked me as he giggled his too straight teeth flashing into view briefly.

"No." I said glaring up at him and sliding into another wall cursing avidly. "You're doing this on purpose…I know it doesn't need to go this fast and it's taking too long." I said seeing him look down the smirk present on his face. "Why do you insist on making my life hell?" I asked flinching as I hit the glass wall again and banged my elbow.

"I'm doing no such thing…mumbler." Willy retorted pressing another button in the elevator forcing it to increase speed and move even more different directions then I could keep track of.

"_That's it."_ I narrowed my eyes ignoring the now flashing noise and lights of what I assumed was every room in the factory over and over again and forced myself to stand with great difficulty. I then managing by some miracle to keep my balance lunged at a startled Willy Wonka sending him crashing hard to the floor me pinning him to the floor my hands inches from his neck. _"I think I invaded his personal bubble a bit much this time."_ I thought stopping myself from literally strangling the now terrified looking chocolatier. I wasn't entirely sure if he was terrified by the human contact or the fact I had came within inches of literally strangling him.

"Get off!" Squeaked Willy frantically squeaking his gloves as he watched his hat and cane rolling around the elevator away from his grasp.

"Why?" I asked amused by his frightened face and waving hands. "Because it's contact from someone you don't know, or because I nearly strangled you?" I quipped thoughtfully placing my hands on his chest realizing I was straddling the terrified Willy Wonka. "You've about warn on my last nerve Mr. Wonka…what is your game?" I asked finally fed up with his many mood swings and childish antics. I didn't care if he was as child like as he wanted people to think or not I had, had it all the way around.

"Both!" Willy said in his high pitched voice which was even higher now that my hands were resting on his chest and I was closer to him then he would allow most. "Ew…get off!" he said in a frantic gesture trying to grab onto anything to pull away.

"Make me." I taunted ignoring the frantic man and enjoying the fact I could get revenge without actually drowning him in the chocolate river. _"He can't…ha, ha, ha, he is too afraid to do anything about it."_ I thought with my own smirk seeing him stare up at me in surprise at my retort. _"Hang on a minute…is that his damn smirk sneaking there?"_ I wondered my gaze trailing down to his face as I got a funny feeling I was about to witness the Willy Wonka no one actually seen much of. I felt hands planted firmly against my shoulders and was surprised as Willy Wonka easily shoved me gently to the side and rolled away onto his knees brushing himself off collecting his cane and placing his hat firmly back in place on his head.

"Was that really necessary?" Willy questioned as I sat there watching him knowing my mouth was hanging slightly open in surprise. Willy Wonka had easily tossed me away like some annoying substance clinging to his clothing and hadn't even flinched when doing so. _"I thought he hated touching people."_ I thought staring hard at the calm collective chocolatier watching as he pressed another button which suddenly stopped us in the middle of the candy factory maze forcing me to look around in what I could only describe as constellations made from candy in a blackened sky. There was just enough light to make him out in the darkness and I knew he could see my stunned look.

"Yes." I said finally closing my mouth and crossing my arms seething at him. I again wanted to tackle and this time succeed in strangling the man, but somehow sensed I would be removed easily this time around. "You're evil…literally." I grumbled staring straight ahead into the black world of sparkling sugary shining stars and cursing one fowl word after another.

"Stop mumbling already…mumbler." Willy said casually brushing off his hat before replacing it on his head a second time as though it was the most important part of his outfit.

"I'm not mumbling…you…you're…hmmm." I said trailing off trying to find a way to describe the varying degrees of Willy Wonka finally seeing that he used many faces to literally screw with people's heads. "You like mind games way too much." I said finally deciding it was the only thing I could really say without stuttering myself into a stupor.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Willy said staring at me hard with violet eyes and finally leaning back against the elevator wondering still why the Oompa Loompa's had begged him to allow this odd person into his factory. _"I hate being read…how did she do it?"_ he wondered again before tapping his gloved hand thoughtfully on the floor of the elevator the latex creating a consistent squeaking sound.

"Stop." I snapped seeing him look up at me quizzically before he realized what I was referring too.

"Because I'm annoying you?" Willy questioned a smile crossing his face before he continued to make the annoying sound.

"No because I'm literally going to throttle you within an inch of your life." I hissed leaning against the other side of the elevator and glaring at him my mind still working out what he was up to.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak_.

"I mean it Mr. Wonka." I snapped relaxing my arms at my sides ready to stand and attack him a second time.

"You have no respect for me yet you still use Mr. Wonka." Willy said stopping the annoying squeaking with his gloved hand and staring at me those violet eyes very unnerving in the darkened room.

"Something hammered into my head by my mom." I said glaring at him just waiting for one more squeak to set me off. "It's only proper."

"Only if you respect the person." Willy said again thoughtfully placing his fingers on the elevator a hidden smirk on his face thinking about trying to push me into attack mode again.

"Whatever…why did we stop. I thought you liked making me dizzy and sick." I muttered not caring if he said mumbler or not because I would most certainly beat him then.

"I'm wanting to know why the Oompa Loompa's got the idea in their head." Willy said hesitating a moment before he made one small squeak with his gloved hand seeing me sit forward and smirking at the action.

"What idea?" I questioned getting a suspicious feeling I knew what idea he was referring to and getting annoyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Willy said sticking out his tongue seeing my indignant huff and chuckling in his annoyingly squeaky fashion.

"Why are you so interested Mr. Maturity?" I snapped flipping him off seeing his eyes widen in surprise at the gesture. "I know you're not as innocent as the world believes. You are a grown man…how dumb do you think I am. I saw your library for crying out loud. You read horror stories and yuck even those cheesy romance novels." I pointed out seeing him flush slightly at this statement which was odd on his pale complexion. "You just like to push buttons and annoy people. You've been stuck here too long by yourself and now that you have people around you it makes you realize you actually like the seclusion." I said satisfied I had thoroughly chewed him out and standing to lean against the elevator expecting a button to be pressed and bracing for the motion. _"What the hell?"_ I thought staring at the extremely perplexed looking Willy Wonka.

"Actually I don't like the seclusion…Charlie made me realize that." Willy said standing his eyes flashing dangerously almost in an evil mirth sort of way, which made me think of the psycho thrillers I enjoyed watching at least until I felt like I was in one. "You're awful haughty missy." He said as I started to feel around for a button to press hearing a clicking noise as the buttons disappeared behind a thin sheet of glass all except the one Willy Wonka had just pressed.

"_Uh Oh."_ I thought flinching at his gaze seeing him slowly step toward me annoyed I hadn't kept my big mouth shut for once. "Don't make me hurt you Mr. Wonka." I hissed deciding I wasn't going to be afraid even if he was eccentric, hell I was half that crazy otherwise I wouldn't have been the writer I was. _"I wouldn't have gotten in this mess either if I was sane."_ I thought dryly hearing the very deliberate steps as he drew closer.

"You tried that…yet I still can breathe." Willy pointed out enjoying my uncomfortable look even if I was putting on a brave front. _"She is afraid of me."_ He thought realizing he still had that unknown quality that had kept people from actually bothering him.

"I didn't want to kill you…I have a conscience." I said suddenly wondering if I should have strangled him just to avoid my current situation. _"He's messing with me again."_ I finally realized seeing a familiar smirk hidden by the slightly dark room. _"I reeeaaally do not like you."_ I thought stopping the smile from spreading across my face thinking two could play at this game.

"Really?" Willy asked trying to sound nonchalant seeing my eyes change with a strange glint that reminded him of the Oompa Loompa's when they were up to something. _"She's not afraid anymore."_ He thought surprised when I reached out and shoved him sending him hard into the other side of the glass elevator with a thump and standing there crossing my arms casually leaning against the elevator watching his hat roll to my feet and his cane clatter to the floor. _"Dirty trick." _he thought glaring up from his current position on the floor and reaching out to grasp his cane, which I promptly placed my foot on pinning it to the floor.

"Done now?" I questioned seeing his violet eyes were annoyed and somehow still eerie in the darkened elevator. I felt a light testing tug on the cane and smirked down the look quickly leaving my face at the eerie smile I was receiving in turn. "Yipe!" I yelped as the cane suddenly jerked from my foot forcing me to tumble down on my ass and staring across at Willy Wonka whom had returned his hat to his head and was eyeing his cane as though nothing had occurred. "No fair." I hissed recalling one of my favorite movies as the quote came into my mind. _"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?"_ how I hated that thought feeling annoyed and glaring at the now laughing man wanting to throw a tantrum but hesitating briefly. "I thought you had things to do…stop bugging me and get a move on." I snapped not liking the fact that somehow he always had one up on me.

"I'm sure Charlie was informed of my condition…I have all the time I need to get there." Willy said as I glared at him feeling my face reddening with anger. "Ha!" he said in reply to my look as I slammed my fist absently at the floor seeing his smile again at the action.

"I really, really, don't like you." I hissed absently rubbing my now sore knuckles and staring straight at the mirth filled violet eyes curiously watching for my next reaction as though planning for it. "What?" I snapped as he shrugged leaning casually back against the elevator still feeling slightly uncomfortable in my presence from what I could tell. "Are you getting used to me and finding making my life hell even more fun?" I asked seeing his eyes widen at this for a moment before he squeaked his gloves again. _"I hate that." _ I thought wanting to snap at him again knowing all it would do is encourage him.

We sat there for what felt like a very long time the silence seeming to stretch before I watched him stand and stare at me a moment pressing the familiar button removing the glass protecting all the other buttons in the elevator. He then pretended to look intently around the elevator striding over just above me and reached out pressing button sending the elevator moving again. _"Get far away."_ I thought annoyed he was invading my personal space and wanting to kick at him. Suddenly we stopped in another room which I glanced around thoughtfully. The room was a bright almost neon blue with oddly shaped what appeared to be growing blue candy canes, which struck me as amusing before I remembered how I used to get blue-raspberry candy canes for Christmas. _"He makes these too…note to self never eat any again."_ I thought sourly seeing him staring down at me where he still was invading my personal space.

"Get out of my personal bubble." I said angrily crossing my arms not caring if I was pouting or not.

"Make me." Willy retorted using my own psychology against me as I glared up at the tall form above me and swore several times before I started to reach up to shove him and thought better of it.

"I don't make dogs, I walk them." I retorted with the first thing that came to mind and saw him raise his eyebrows thoughtfully at me before shrugging remaining in my personal space.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Both of us looked up to see an Oompa Loompa tapping at the roof of the elevator waving faintly at the two figures with a small smile. _"Gregory."_ I thought surprised I was actually starting to be able to tell the little buggers apart. _"Now what are they up too?"_ I wondered spotting two other ones I didn't recognize. Willy followed the quick hand motions before returning the favor looking slightly flustered and annoyed at the same time. I had a feeling whatever they were discussing he was very embarrassed and wanted to make the little man shut up, but somehow it just made the man gesture more avidly with a very well noticed giggle. _"Maybe he does give them too many cocoa beans."_ I thought noticing how Willy Wonka's face was suddenly almost as red as the burgundy in his outfit. I couldn't believe how his face was so flush and started wondering exactly what Gregory was saying to make him so frantic and uncomfortable.

"Gosh darn cocoa beans." Willy squeaked his voice oddly nerved up even more so than normal as I watched Gregory jump down to the other waiting Oompa Loompa's and smile mischievously at me before disappearing back into the candy cane room. _"That was very embarrassing…and only gives me more suspicion those little devils had this up their sleeve."_ He thought before noticing the curious look I was giving him and then he absently reached up feeling his face was extremely warm. "Sneaky little devils aren't they…heh." He said tapping his cane very uncomfortably and finally removing himself from my personal space pressing another elevator button and sending us zooming off into the factory again forcing me to bump the wall over again.

"What did he say to get you so riled up?" I asked forcing myself to stand and managing to lock my feet in a corner of the elevator so I could be somewhat more level with the annoying hand squeaking man.

"Nothing." Willy said a little to quickly for my liking, but before I could do a more direct and threatening approach the elevator stopped inside a room full of machines, lots of noise and many chemistry sets. _"The inventing room."_ I thought seeing Charlie look up from what he was working on realizing I wouldn't get anything out of Willy Wonka until later that day. _"Maybe."_ I thought remembering that horrible mumbler comment of his and wanting to growl.

"Good morning Mr. Wonka and Ms. Winters." Charlie said in greeting as I found my annoyance for the day dissolve into those kind eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning Charlie…let's get to work." Willy said as he exited the elevator and I hesitantly joined them.

"Oriana please Charlie." I said seeing him smile faintly and nod and then he reached out unexpectedly hugging me and stepping back flushing crimson as he realized he had accomplished a strange look from both adults. "No need to feel embarrassed I said reaching out and hugging him in turn seeing Willy flinch at this, but in reality I saw an odd look in his face before he vanished into the large room leaving me stranded with poor Charlie who looked confused by this behavior.

"You can rest here in one of the lounge couches or look around…but just to be safe don't eat anything. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Charlie said with a warm smile as I nodded flopping on the overgrown large blue velvety couch and smiling at how I easily sunk into it.

"Thank you Charlie." I said softly before seeing him scamper off into the large room leaving me to my perch. _"Maybe just a little nap."_ I thought feeling my eyes growing heavy with the stress that I had dealt with all morning.

**--Into the inventing room--**

"Mr. Wonka are you alright, we heard about your accident." Charlie spoke startling the chocolatier as he whirled from one of the machines giving off various colored smoke.

"Yes Charlie…the Oompa Loompa's took good care of me as always." Willy replied before turning his attention to the mixture in his hand not seeing the confused look on the small boys face.

"Gregory told us Ms….I mean Oriana took care of you while they kept the factory in order." Charlie said still confused as he recalled the frantic scene in his house that morning.

**--Bucket House Morning--**

"Mr. Wonka and Oriana are running a bit behind this morning." Murmured Mrs. Bucket putting the finishing touches to breakfast on the table and staring thoughtfully at her husband.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Who could that be?" asked Mr. Bucket confused at the tiny sound seeing Charlie's eyes light up in realization as he quickly opened the door and glanced down seeing Gregory there motioning quickly and carefully since he was still learning how to communicate with the Oompa Loompa's properly. "What is it Charlie?" he asked his son seeing all the eyes in the room fall on him for translation.

"Gregory says that Mr. Wonka had an accident and was taken to his room." Charlie replied watching the hands of the small man carefully to translate the rest.

"Oh my that's dreadful." Grandma Josephine said tsking as she watched the other grandparents all except for grandpa George nod in agreement.

"Go on Charlie…I hope Mr. Wonka is alright." Said Mrs. Bucket worriedly as Charlie still watched the hand movements and nodded sighing in relief.

"He will be fine, Gregory said Ms. Winters is taking care of him…apparently she feels responsible for whatever accident occurred. Gregory didn't go into much detail." Charlie said waving as the little man disappeared rapidly across the chocolate room and out of sight.

"Well I am sure that nice woman wouldn't harm the man. I think it's a good thing she was invited here." Mrs. Bucket said with a small smile on her face as Charlie looked at his mother confused by this.

"What do you mean mum?" Charlie inquired seeing his mother hesitate a moment thinking of a good reply.

"I'm not entirely sure Charlie…I have a feeling the Oompa Loompa's have a plan for our guest and Mr. Wonka." Mrs. Bucket replied innocently seeing the adults in the room all smile thoughtfully at her explanation.

**--End Bucket House Morning--**

"Oh really?" Asked Willy suddenly nervous again because he was getting more and more suspicious of the Oompa Loompa's and wasn't liking where their thoughts were going. _"Ew."_ Was all he could think as he turned his attention to the small boy in the room letting out a nervous giggle showing his straight teeth in another nervous smile.

"Is there something wrong with that Mr. Wonka?" Charlie questioned confused by the way his mentor was acting.

"Nothing Charlie." Willy said forcing another one of his smiles trying desperately to remain in character hoping the small boy would drop the subject.

"Ok." Charlie said with a small smile before he walked over assisting Willy with one of his mixtures. "I have a couple of ideas to help." He said seeing the familiar Chocolatier relaxing finally.

During their work in the factory Charlie was thankfully unaware of the thoughts running through Willy's head as he pondered that morning he was avidly making a fool of himself in front of the girl and arguing with Gregory in the elevator. He was very thankful that at the moment she couldn't understand their language otherwise she probably would have literally throttled him or started laughing hysterically.

**--Flashback--**

Inside the elevator Willy stared down at the form below him satisfied he was annoying her again and then heard a light tapping staring up at Gregory watching him with a strange look in his eyes and then the conversation started.

"Mr. Cocoa bean likes Ms. Winters." Motioned Gregory avidly with his hands seeing Willy's eyes widen in surprise at the accusation.

"What are you talking about you little devil…I do not." Willy motioned annoyed seeing the little man giggling.

"You've been reading too many romance novels…you like her like those girls in those novels." Gregory motioned in reply noting the blush creeping across Willy's face.

"Do not, not, not, not." Willy moved his arms frantically in reply noticing the strange look he was receiving from the form on the floor. "I knew you were up to something…never ew…go away Gregory." He motioned frantically seeing the little man giggling madly before he disappeared off into the room with the others.

**--End Flashback--**

"_Ew…no I don't."_ Willy thought watching Charlie hand one of the Oompa Loompa's the new mixture they were working on and seeing the little face scrunch into a very sour look. _"Oops…I wasn't concentrating on the candy."_ He realized seeing the little man hopping around frantically trying to get the pucker to die away from his mouth. Charlie watched the small man trying extremely hard not to laugh and suddenly wondered why the sweet candy had become sour. The little man finally stopped hopping around and shook his head slightly before wiping away the tears that had managed down his face.

"What happened?" Charlie questioned his mentor as Willy glanced down at both Charlie and Oompa Loompa thoughtfully. "It became sour." He said.

"That is an understatement young cocoa bean boy." Motioned the little man as he brushed off his still running tears and tested his mouth to see if he could move it again.

"I'm not sure Charlie. Maybe we should take a break?" Willy questioned as the small boy nodded leaving for the chocolate room and curiously watching the Oompa Loompa looking up at his mentor.

"It's all your fault." Willy accused the Oompa Loompa known as Marty. "If it wasn't for you little devils and those cocoa beans I wouldn't have messed up." He pointed out pouting irritably as Marty let out a giggle and stared curiously up at him. "I could make all of you eat those candies we messed up for a week instead of cocoa beans." He threatened as Marty's eyes widen in alarm and he shook his head quickly.

"Please don't do that…besides you aren't exactly not happy having someone to pester." Motioned Marty as Willy lowered his violet eyes knowing that other than that girl some of the Oompa Loompa's knew the real side of him as well, Marty was one of those few.

"True." Willy replied tapping his cane thoughtfully realizing it had been very quiet since they had gotten to the inventing room which he was most certainly not used too since meeting the authoress. "Where is that annoying little girl anyway?" He questioned absently returning to character seeing Marty point toward the lounge area that had been put in the inventing room, then the little man vanished without so much as a wave.

Slowly Willy made his way toward the lounge area near the elevator and glanced around spotting the slumbering form on the couch hand resting half hanging on the floor stretched out comfortably in the couch. _"Annoying."_ He thought walking closer and staring down at the oddly peaceful looking woman in thought. _"At least she's not mumbling."_ He thought lifting his cane to poke at the form and pausing thoughtfully as he remembered the elevator incident with Gregory and frowned that odd feeling creeping over him again. _"Ew."_ He thought and poked lightly at the sleeping form receiving a swat at his cane for the effort and watching her roll over deeper into the couch ignoring his attempt at waking her up. _"You are the stubborn one."_ He thought poking at her again this time he was startled when a hand wrapped around the cane and jerked him forward causing him to grasp the couch and lean over the form at an odd angle.

"Stop poking me Mr. Wonka." I snapped rolling over staring up at the awkwardly standing form and finding myself laughing at his surprised expression. I held the cane thoughtfully for a moment considering using it as a weapon, but was currently too amused to threaten at the moment.

"This isn't very comfortable you know." Willy squeaked staring down worriedly feeling his hands start to give on the smooth material of the couch. "I'm loosing my grip." He said again hearing me laughing harder instead of attempting to move or help.

"I can't help that." I said tears forming in my eyes at the frightened look in his face as I tried to move only loosing my own grip in my laughter and sliding back down. Suddenly his hands gave way sending him across my form. He quickly scrambled backwards to his knees and stared at me his eyes full of annoyance.

"Ew." Willy grumbled brushing at his shirt irritably before glaring down at the still giggling form. "You're so mean." He said sticking out his tongue and pouting.

"Um…look who's talking there Mr. Wonka." I pointed out glaring hard at him seeing him relaxing his arms and shrugging. "Now what?" I questioned seeing Charlie was nowhere to be found and wondering what he had in mind to torment me with next.

"Oompa Loompa village." Stated Willy before climbing to his feet watching as I did the same still grasping his cane in my hands. He placed his hand out expectantly as I glanced at it thoughtfully. "Cane please." He said attempting to sound polite even though I could tell he was still very annoyed.

"Why?" I asked innocently as I placed it behind my back smiling at the fact I could return the taunting I had dealt with for two days by then. _"It's not like you need it."_ I thought realizing it was one of his comforts and smirking at the irritated look I was receiving.

"My cane." Willy huffed taking on another distinctive pout and staring hard at my arms that were currently behind my back. "Please." He strained out through clenched teeth as I stared hard into his eyes seeing the child act slowly fading away again.

"Fine." I said reaching out the cane to him watching as he grasped it with a forced smile. "You're no fun." I said with a small smirk as I yanked him forward into the couch letting go of the cane this time and ignoring the muffled frantic squeaks of protest behind me walking over to the elevator and waiting patiently.

"_That was a dirty trick…she's evil."_ Willy thought managing to untangle himself from the couch and standing adjusting his cloths and hat back into place. _"Where is that irritating girl?"_ he thought before seeing her leaning casually against the wall beside the elevator eyeing him with a smile on her face. Willy grabbed his cane irritably deciding he disliked her even more and carefully walked over to the elevator glaring at her all humor leaving his eyes. _"You and I are going to sort this out little girl."_ He thought realizing he was totally out of character and raging like he did once long ago when someone had tried to get into the factory to steal from him again.

"You…" Willy started lifting his finger to speak violet eyes flashing with a dark glint as I raised my hand cutting him off.

"Do shut up Mr. Wonka." I said ignoring the eerie glare he was giving me with those penetrating violet eyes. _"I can't stand you."_ I thought tapping absently at my jeans pocket with my hand ignoring the nagging feeling that was raging in the back of my mind.

"What did you say?" Willy asked suddenly as he paused lowering his hand and smiling darkly which again made me nervous.

"I didn't mumble that…I was quite clear." I said ignoring him as he pushed the button on the elevator rather violently and stood there at the open door waiting for me to enter, which I did without hesitation and managed to lock my feet in the corner again.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge…Sympathy?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge…Sympathy?**

"_She's grating on my nerves…I didn't think anyone could do that for long."_ Willy thought irritably before he smiled faintly recalling something he had read on her again and pressed a button labeled chocolate spiders, which was in the Halloween candy wing of the factory. I didn't like that look that crossed his face when he reached out pressing another button but in the process of trying to manage at staying on my feet I hadn't had a chance to see which one it was. I was jerked again in several directions my legs finally giving out as we dropped suddenly without warning and jerked left. _"Damn it."_ I thought glaring up at the now smirking Willy Wonka wondering how he could always maintain his balance and I couldn't.

"Where are we going…this doesn't look like Oompa Loompa village." I said as we stopped suddenly in an orange and black decorated room with machines and workers gathering all over the large room.

"We're going to see how preparations for Halloween are going first." Willy said as explanation stepping from the elevator making sure I followed behind him and then he paused inspecting a large tub of what I guessed was chocolate judging by the brown lumps I saw moving.

"_Moving…that can't be right."_ I thought taking a closer look at the moving candy surprised briefly before I recalled his chocolate birds and frowning as something started to click in my head. _"Chocolate spiders."_ I thought jumping back and shivering violently staring down around the floor making sure none of them managed to crawl from the tub they were currently residing in. If there was one thing on this earth that scared me beyond any reasoning it was spiders of any type even chocolate ones, which reminded me why I avoided only one of his candies when I used to actually collect candy for parties or trick or treating kids. I cringed as he reached down into the thing and pulled one out inspecting it within inches of his face. _"Ew gross."_ I thought cringing as he inspected the wriggling thing carefully before turning toward me that smirk of his only slightly evident. _"Evil bastard."_ I thought seeing he was again trying to mess with my head.

"What do you think about making these in a larger size?" Willy questioned seeing the violent shudder and discomfort etched in my features. _"So spiders really do scare you…that's neat."_ He thought feeling a triumphant smirk on his face and staring almost cross eyed at the spinning chocolate spider between his fingers.

"They're ugly enough." I snapped stepping back nearly knocking down a poor Oompa Loompa who briefly managed to maintain his balance and move swiftly away. _"He wouldn't dare."_ I thought snapping my eyes shut as his hand stretched closer to me. I felt something very lightly touch my nose and let out a loud screech stepping back into what felt like another large tub and realized I had nowhere left to go.

**--Willy Wonka's POV (sort of)--**

Willy giggled at the reaction as he dangled the spider within inches of his own nose seeing her nearly plow over Marvin another of his workers that knew his personality too well. He saw Marvin give him a small shake of his head before disappearing quickly through the room. On Impulse Willy started to move the spider toward her face watching her eyes snap shut and saw her shudder again violently. _"This is far too easy."_ He thought allowing the spider to barely touch her nose hearing her screech and watch her stumble into another tub.

"They aren't real." Willy said thoughtfully pulling it back and placing it amongst its comrades again, before turning to see the still terrified girl clinging to the tub a faint tear escaping down her face. _"I didn't mean to get that carried away."_ He thought staring at the scared woman as she shuddered again finally falling to her knees taking deep breaths.

**--Back to Oriana's POV--**

"I don't care if they're real or not." I snapped barely above a whisper shaking so hard my feet gave out underneath me forcing me to lower to my knees trying to catch my breath. "I have arachnophobia…they literally scare me to death." I said realizing I had tears dripping down my face before I angrily wiped away at them not caring to make an even bigger fool of myself in front of the man I thoroughly hated beyond any doubt then.

"Oh…sorry I didn't know." Willy said just remembering he read that she didn't care for them, he didn't realize how serious of a fear it was until then. "Are you alright?" he questioned hearing the soft tone in his voice he rarely used with anyone except the Oompa Loompa's and occasionally to calm Charlie.

"What do you think?" I growled angrily flexing my hands wanting to stand up and do something violent but not having the strength to do it yet. _"I should knee the bloody bastard and see if he understands that."_ I thought my focus blurring with more tears that I blinked away. I was so terrified and angry at the same time I couldn't decide what to do and I had finally come to the decision I hated Willy Wonka with all my being.

I finally stood without a word and made my way back into the glass elevator ignoring Willy as he started to say something, which I turned away from and made myself comfortable sitting down in the corner ignoring him and hearing the doors shut. I watched as the various colorful rooms zoomed by in a blur feeling my tears starting to recede finally and found myself thinking of a mean way to pay Willy Wonka back for his little spider fiasco. I heard the ding of the elevator and stood feeling a blast of overly hot air stepping from the elevator again ignoring the odd acting figure that seemed to follow observing my actions more closely then before. I nearly screamed as I felt a tiny hand tugging at my leg and glanced down recognizing the mother of the Oompa Loompa child I had found the last visit. I knelt down beside her smiling and shaking her offered hand gently before I found a small piece of paper placed in my palm and opened it reading.

**Please come with me Ms. Winters.**

**Emilee.**

I stared thoughtfully at the note and smiled nodding seeing Willy hesitantly following behind looking as though he was thinking overtime. I was staring around the thick jungle room smiling as various little hands waved as we passed, many of them I noticed were female Oompa Loompa's doing various things around the village. Suddenly we came to a clearing full of what I could tell was an elaborately designed playground of rope ladders and small buildings, which were currently swarming with many mini pudgier versions of the Oompa Loompa's. _"There are so many of them."_ I thought seeing all small bodies pause in play looking at the two tall people watching them briefly before returning to their play.

"I've never seen this part of the village before." Willy said staring around at the small children and flinching uncomfortably as one nearly collided with his legs before running off again.

"They're all children." I said stating the obvious as I glanced down at Emilee who was pulling on my pant leg a second time and holding her child in her arms smiling up at me expectantly. "I would love too." I said reaching down and grasping the squirming child who promptly stopped squirming looking up into my face smiling brightly at the familiar face in front of him before he reached out poking at my chin again giggling with a slight gurgle.

"Duh." Willy muttered in retort as he glanced down at another small Oompa Loompa recognizing her as Hailey who was Doris's sister. "Yes?" he questioned as she wagged her finger at him and motioned her arms irritably.

"Be nice Mr. Cocoa Bean." She motioned before walking over and handing me what I saw was another piece of paper. Carefully I accepted it and allowing the small child to play with my braid and poke at my chin constantly I opened it to read.

**The little one is Gilbert and I'm Hailey. You met my sister Doris. Emilee and I have to do some errands and the chief is currently busy. He suggested that you and Mr. Cocoa bean man stay with the children until we return. Would you mind? I know better than to ask him.**

"I would love to Hailey. I wouldn't ask him either." I whispered softly to the woman who giggled following after a quickly disappearing Emilee.

"Hey…where are they going?" Willy asked glancing around realizing they were the only ones that remained to watch the mini devils as he so kindly like to call them when annoyed. "Get back……ew." He said being cut off as a small child ran up and grabbed onto his leg hiding from her playmates.

"She's adorable. Don't move you'll give her away." I said seeing the other children looking around for her in a game of hide and seek. "Were you ever a kid…other than the overgrown one you are now?" I asked rolling my eyes still angry for his spider trick earlier.

"Yes. Where did Hailey and Emilee run off too?" Willy asked wrinkling his nose as the small child shuffled further behind him hands locked in the fabric of his pants. _"Please find her."_ He thought wanting to shake of the small child getting very uncomfortable with her contact.

"We're going to baby sit until the chief is no longer busy and they return to take back over the children." I said as Willy nearly dropped his cane his eyes instantly returning to me seeing a small smirk curve at the corner of my mouth.

"You volunteered us." Willy squeaked sighing thankfully as the small child scooted away and he could shake out his leg irritably.

"Nope…they asked and I accepted." I said seeing his eyes lower in a glare. "They asked…didn't order." I pointed out as he huffed crossing his arms and pouting again forcing me to laugh at his expense when a small child stumbled into him forcing him to jump in surprise. "Hah ha." I said with a giggle as I noticed that familiar smirk had returned to his face again. _"Now what is he up too."_ I wondered hoping it didn't involve anymore chocolate spiders.

"Fine…this is a new experience anyway. I didn't realize there were so many…chi-child…little boys and girls." Willy said finally coming to a decision to use something that better fitted the mask he wore around most people.

I ignored Willy sitting down on the dirt floor cradling the now dozing Gilbert who had his pudgy hands wrapped in my by then loosening braid. I then watched the children playing intently not noticing the odd look Willy Wonka was studying me with behind my back. I started to rock slightly back and forth self consciously keeping Gilbert content until I heard something behind me forcing me to jump startled. I whirled noting Gilbert glance up blearily from his perch and scrunch his face about to start crying.

"Don't do that Mr. Wonka." I hissed seeing he had uncomfortably sat down beside me eyeing the ground as though it was the most dangerous thing on earth. "Shhh." I whispered to Gilbert rocking again humming one of my favorite songs seeing the small child start to relax returning to his slumber.

"What was that song?" Willy asked as I turned gazing at him still wanting to hurt him but again my chance wasn't currently available. "It sounded familiar." He said tapping his cane absently on the ground as I glanced around at the playing children before thinking about replying.

"Shape of my heart…it's a song by the Backstreet Boys that I like." I said hearing the small child snort irritably before snuggling further into my hair pulling it briefly forcing me to flinch uncomfortably at the action. "Most people don't even like them anymore…can't really understand why though." I said seeing a small girl very shyly make her way forward and pause before me eyes wide in curiosity. "What would you like little one?" I asked a warm smile curling at my lips as she climb or rather scrambled carefully into my Indian style legs and sat there staring up at my now lowered face.

She stared up thoughtfully pressing her fingers gingerly against my cheeks and tracing my face lightly poking at my skin transfixed by my appearance was all I could assume. I then watched as her hands moved rapidly in an excited fashion before she giggled shyly.

"What did she say?" I asked Willy seeing he was watching the whole thing that smirk never leaving his face which was starting to annoy me yet again. "Be honest otherwise I will drive that smirk off." I said warningly as he let out a high giggle before thoughtfully eyeing the small girl in my lap and Gilbert snuggled in my arms.

"She asked why you didn't flinch away from her poking." Willy answered before he stared at me for a long while. "I was kinda curious myself."

"I don't mind her investigating me by poking within reason. I was curious once." I said seeing him moving his hand in a rapid fashion as the little girl stared at me in open mouth surprise. "What did you tell her?" I asked suspiciously as he turned looking at me as innocently as possible which wasn't innocent at all.

"What you said." Willy simply stated before I eyed him suspiciously again. "They live with me in the factory…do I like being poked at or touched for that matter?" He asked waiting for my reply as another one made their way up to me and smiled hesitantly poking at my nose in thought.

"He's cute." I said with a giggle as the small hand poked at my knees curiously. "I'm not so sure that's entirely true…you do accept some contact from others and sometimes you don't. You're the weird one." I pointed out startled as four other children came over poking very carefully around me cautiously avoiding too much force because of the sleeping Gilbert in my arms.

"Hey." Willy protested as one of the little ones poked thoughtfully at his knee forcing him to cringe away at the contact. "Don't do that." He whined fanning his hands irritably toward the ones making their way over toward him. "Poke her not me."

"Baby." I taunted smiling as the little Oompa Loompa's turned their attention toward me and then I heard a session of claps and turned seeing Emilee and Hailey had returned to the scene. "Welcome back." I called seeing the children scamper of back to their play and handing a very grumpy Gilbert back to his mother before he snuggled against her shoulder going back to sleep.

"About time." Willy said pulling out his gold watch and glancing down looking annoyed.

"Baby." I said standing and brushing myself off waving as Emilee disappeared with Gilbert leaving Hailey standing there with us looking up with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded me so much of her sister.

"Not." Willy said standing and brushing himself of more forcibly then necessary.

"Are too." I said deciding that it was my turn to be mean. "Ew…you missed that horrible muddy smudge on your back." I said as Willy's head snapped up and he glanced down at the back of his coat curiously and then started to literally go into circles trying to brush off the invisible dirt.

"Hailey help." Willy said seeing the little woman was laughing to hard to be of much help. _"Ew get it off, now."_ He thought suddenly stopping as a thought occurred to him after hearing a very defined stifled giggle turning to observe me with intent violet eyes. "Very funny." He said rolling his eyes and pouting realizing he must have looked very stupid for chasing his coat around and round.

"At least mine was funny. You were downright mean." I pointed out still sore over the chocolate spiders._ "He's so much fun to annoy."_ I thought mentally scolding myself for the comment and glaring at the pouting Willy both of us must have looked ridiculous judging by the strange stifled laughter I heard down at my feet. "Where too Hailey?" I questioned turning my attention to the little woman as she made movements with her hands and Willy started toward another section of the village leaving me to follow along behind wondering what was going on.

I ducked down under some tree's noting Willy moving back and forth irritably moving his hands at Hailey who was in turn also deep in the conversation with him. He looked more and more agitated maybe even a little embarrassed but I was too busy watching my feet making sure I didn't fall on my face. I finally noticed the feet ahead of me stopped and paused looking up noticing Willy had paused in the middle of another clearing still waving his hands around frequently which made me come to the conclusion he was arguing with her. _"I really need to learn the language."_ I thought again startled to feel a tugging on my leg and recognizing Gregory who was waving a piece of paper frantically in my direction like he was trying to avoid Willy's attention. I snatched the paper seeing him bow before disappearing from view.

**Please don't be angry with us…we really liked what we've learned about you and thought maybe you could get Mr. Cocoa Bean to like you. He reads too many of those romance novel things and it's starting to go to his head. Don't let him know we're in on anything that happens around here. He seems to be starting to like you from what we can tell.**

I nearly dropped the note and screamed on the spot. I hated Willy Wonka and now his whole factory of Oompa Loompa's were trying to get me to go out with the bloody man. I was silently fuming rumpling the note angrily and tucking it into my jeans sending a deadly glare in the direction of Gregory who was hiding in the trees waiting for my reaction. The glare seemed to convey my message very clearly as he vanished looking thoroughly terrified. _"I don't care if he is…hang on…like me too."_ I thought staring at the back of the now even more frantically moving handed man and frowning. _"Right…bullshit, he held a chocolate spider against my nose."_ I thought stomping my foot seemingly to draw attention away from the current argument going on ahead of me.

"Is there something wrong?" Willy asked his face flush from arguing and moving his hands around so irritably.

"Like you would care." I said sticking out my tongue and glaring down at a curiously peeking around his leg Hailey. I gave her a very determined glare seeing her eyes widen a moment before she covered her mouth in a giggle. _"I should show him the note."_ I thought feeling the balled paper in my pocket as I smiled thoughtfully. I saw a faint shake of the head from Hailey and somehow had a feeling it would make more trouble then it was worth so I shrugged and watched Willy go back to his arguing with Hailey who made a bunch of complex arm movements and disappeared in the jungle leaving us in the clearing. "Now what's wrong?" I asked seeing violet eyes turn in my direction and arms crossing.

"Like you would care." Willy retorted sneering at me which really annoyed me. "Isn't that what you said?" he questioned with a giggle.

"Alright fine. Baby." I said turning on my heel to make my way back toward the elevator and far away from Willy Wonka. I felt a grip on my arm and glanced down at the purple gloved hand considering breaking all his fingers right then.

"I'm not a baby." Willy said very close to my ear which made me extremely uncomfortable because it was the closest he volunteered to get to me without me doing something stupid to get the attention.

"Are too." I said trying to shake my arm free noticing his grip become more firm. "Let go if you value the usage of those appendages." I threatened feeling a tugging sensation that forced me to stumble around to face seething violet eyes. _"Ok…this time there's no smirk and I thought he hated people."_ I wanted to yank to freedom and run for all I was worth but somehow my legs wouldn't budge.

"Stop pretending to respect me." Willy said his grip loosening as I glared up at him wishing somehow I had a stool to reach eye level so he seemed less threatening. "Stop acting as though the spiders were done on purpose, I wouldn't have done that if I known how truly scared you were. I admit that yes I'm a child but only to an extent and only to protect myself. Oh ya…stop filling the Oompa Loompa's heads with crazy ideas." He finished releasing my arm and staring hard at me for some sort of reaction.

"I didn't give them idea's they gave you idea's." I retorted tapping my foot out of habit and crossing my arms. _"I have proof."_ I wanted to say it aloud but thought better of it for the time being. "I also have no respect for you Mr. Wonka…especially since you have been aggravating me since I came here. I had a strange suspicion you liked head games when I learned about everything you've done, but I didn't realize just how much you liked to toy with people until I got here. Have you ever cared for anything but candy?" I hissed turning on my heel and stomping toward the elevator which I nearly collided with not realizing how close we actually were too it.

"I care about the Oompa Loompa's, Buckets, my father and……" Willy stopped there a moment in thought curious to what he was thinking of saying since the thought seemed to linger unspoken.

"Candy." I finished cutting him off again and stepping into the now open elevator waiting for him to follow me in, but he stood there with a truly stumped look on his face. "Hello?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face but getting no reaction. _"Shit…now what did I do?"_ I wondered staring hard at his puzzled expression noticing his eyes would briefly move up and down an odd half smirk on his face, before he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Exactly." Willy said stepping into the elevator and pressing a button. Suddenly the elevator shot in several intricate patterns through the colored blurring maze of the factory at a speed I had forgotten existed until then.

"_I'm going to be sick."_ I thought forcibly landing on the floor and tucking my head into my knees to avoid the sudden vertigo I was feeling, caused by the jerking elevator. _"Was he eyeing me?"_ I wondered remembering the moving of his eyes and feeling my face grow hot with anger. Suddenly all the anger I had felt those two days seemed to cave in on whatever patience I had left and I found the brief strength to actually look up at Willy Wonka out of the corner of my eye and saw his smirk had returned with an odd light that made me very aware of his intently staring eyes. _"Why did I come to this mad house?"_ I wondered wishing I was in my room buried in the cave of pink I so loathed. The elevator finally stopped to my surprise and great annoyance in a familiar purple and white hallway with a door at the end the gold letters flashing back almost taunting me.

"Excuse me." Willy said walking from the elevator and making his way down the hall to his room and shutting the door.

"Huh?" I questioned sitting there for nearly ten minutes before it occurred to me to stand, which I did. "Now what?" I wondered aloud stepping hesitantly into the hall and waiting for him to re-appear.

I waited for nearly twenty minutes or what I assumed was that long and realized he had purposely left me there to sulk while he went to do whatever he did. _"Bastard."_ I thought my anger returning full force as I started to stomp down the tiled floor angrily toward the door and suddenly my feet give out and I crashed hard. _"Ouch."_ I thought feeling dizzy as I sat up feeling the back of my head. _"I don't feel so hot."_ I thought suddenly aware of the spiraling out of control room before I passed out on the floor.

**--Oompa Loompa point of view--**

"She's hurt." Motioned a frantic Herman as he stared at the still form lying on the tiled hall and watched Doris very gently test for any serious damages and blood that might have shown on the lump she found.

"Get the medicine man and Mr. Cocoa Bean." Motioned Gregory a frown creasing his face seeing that their plan would have to be put on hold due to the fact the girl was down and hurt.

Oliver and Alex ran off down the hall to collect the medicine man from their village while a very worried Doris checked for more damages to the sleeping form. Against his better judgment Herman found himself outside the door to Willy Wonka's room and went in without knocking.

**--Willy Wonka's POV (sort of)--**

"Herman what are you doing in here?" questioned Willy as he jumped from one of his lounging chairs dropping the book he was engrossed in and squeaking in fright. He watched the rapid and frantic hand movements of Herman for a full minute before registering what he said. "She what!" he said his voice high pitched as he stared down at his worker and found his eye twitching at the news of Oriana colliding with his hall floor.

"Yes Mr. Cocoa Bean man…she's unconscious too." Motioned the frantic Herman as Willy lifted the book he had been reading and stared at it thoughtfully.

"I don't care." Willy said turning back to his chair and looking to find his page to continue reading. _"Ha take that."_ He thought finally finding his page and settling back in the chair.

Herman's jaw nearly fell to the floor as the Chocolatier turned his attention back to the book. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed and was very near the point of becoming violent with the man himself.

"Yes?" Willy asked feeling a tug on his pant leg and glancing down at the very odd expression on Herman's face, before shrugging and returning to his book. Suddenly the book was flung from his hand as he turned again seeing the little man had used one of the various stools built for them in his room and had literally hit the book to the floor with a violent sounding thump. "Hey." He protested leaning away from the now almost violent moving little hands.

"You listen here Mr. Cocoa Bean…get your head out of those stupid romance novels and pay very close attention to the real world. That lady out there possibly with a concussion could actually learn to like you for all your stupid mood swings. If you weren't so stubborn and secondly if you don't get out there I'm going to go find Charlie and tell him exactly what you are really like when you aren't around them." Motioned Herman his face nearly as red as the suit he was currently wearing.

"You wouldn't dare." Willy hissed his eyes narrowing at another of his workers that knew exactly what he was like if he felt comfortable enough. They also knew that underneath the innocent Willy there was a very temperamental man that could easily loose his temper when provoked.

"I would dare." Motioned Herman stubbornly as he stared up at the very angry scowl that crossed Willy's face and was suddenly aware of how much he had pushed the limit with the chocolatier's patience.

"Where is she?" Willy said standing to collect his cane and hat without another thought toward the anger that had momentarily passed through his body. "Um…never mind." He squeaked sounding like his innocent self again as he ignored Herman and made his way into the hall spotting the still form on the floor and the medicine man from the village. _"Doris, Gregory, Oliver, Alex, and the medicine man."_ He noted to himself aware of small feet shuffle beside him and glancing down at a very proud looking Herman berating himself for attempting to loose his temper with the little people he actually cared about and brought to his factory to protect. _"What has gotten into me?"_ he wondered pausing at the small group and kneeling down grudgingly on the floor of the hall.

"She's got a good bump, but will be alright." Motioned the medicine man as he eyed the great Cocoa Bean man and saw an odd expression on his face which was between a full smile and a grimace of annoyance. "She doesn't have a concussion but will need to rest and it may be a while before she wakes up." He motioned nodding before disappearing inside one of the many secret rooms.

"Good she's fine. Take her to her room and watch over her." Willy said with a small giggle turning away from the Oompa Loompa's and heading toward his room, pausing the minute all five lined up blocking his path. "What?" he questioned pretending to act innocent and succeeding only to pull of a forced smile instead.

"It's your fault." Motioned Doris as Willy lowered his eyes the smile fading quickly. "We will take her to the bubblegum room, but you will be the one to make sure she's taken care of." She said as Willy knelt down toward the five people blocking his path.

"And who is going to make me?" Willy asked with a giggle staring at the five annoyed expressions that all glared at him in turn. _"How many of these little devils know my mood swings again?"_ he wondered thoughtfully counting of names and frowning as a thought occurred to him from Herman's earlier threat. "You will tell the Bucket's about me and then about my original idea to use the tickets for fun even when looking for an heir aren't you?" he questioned seeing all the heads nod in sequence. "Oh fine then." He snapped pouting as he stood staring down at the small gathering of Oompa Loompa's carrying her into the elevator. _"Note to self remember to keep better hold on the mask one wears."_ He thought irritably pressing the button to the guest wing of the factory.

Willy stood outside the now opened door watching the Oompa Loompa's settle the figure on the bed and tuck around a blanket to keep her warm before they all exited except the original five who waited for the chocolatier to enter the room. Willy stood his ground for a long time before grudgingly entering the pink room and sitting in one of the lounge chairs smiling at the discovery of his book in one of his pockets. _"Ah I did pick it up."_ He thought returning to the romance novel and ignoring the pink room that even at times would bother him, but only because it was named after gum.

**--Back to original view--**

I felt a very dull throbbing on the back of my head and moaned slightly before I rolled over on my side snuggling further into the soft bed. _"My head hurts."_ I thought before I carefully opened my eyes and remembered what had happened. I then rolled back over placing a hand gingerly to my head finding the familiar bump and looked carefully around at all the pink glory of my familiar room. _"Yick."_ I thought before spying Willy Wonka reading a book not far from the bed. He appeared to be so intent in the book he hadn't noticed me move at all and I decided to read the cover which was facing me. _"Mountain Canyon"_ I read silently then I saw a picture of a couple kissing on the cover and nearly groaned. _"He does read cheesy romances." _ I thought suddenly aware that there were no little people present.

"Ouch." I hissed as I made an attempt to sit up and accidentally tapped my head on the headboard.

"Oh goodie you're alive." Willy said sarcastically as he placed his book back into the pocket of his coat and frowned irritably.

"You sound disappointed." I muttered gently rubbing my sore head and glancing around the room briefly seeing his violet eyes lingering intently on me. "Staring problem?" I questioned as he turned his attention to me violet eyes meeting blue eyes.

"What is there to stare at…other then an obnoxious little girl?" Willy said as I felt my eyes lower into slits of anger. _"That got her attention."_ He thought satisfied she wasn't as sharp with her words as usual.

"Look who's talking." I retorted remembering I had already said that once too him that day and frowning my thought process still hazy.

"That was swift…you on repeat now?" Willy questioned as he leaned forward in his seat and flashed one of his smiles only this time there was more sarcasm then amusement behind it.

"My mind doesn't want to function…I can't think straight enough to fight with you." I muttered rubbing my head again and sighing irritably as I forced myself into a sitting position and turned allowing my feet to hang over the bed lowering my head in my hands trying to focus. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked seeing him hesitate to answer this before he glanced up somehow his violet eyes seemed alight with a hint of worry.

"Doris, Herman, Gregory, Oliver and Alex." Willy stated simply still trying to recall all the Oompa Loompa's that actually knew his mood swings so well. "Then it probably would have been Marty, Marvin, Hailey and Emilee." He muttered sounding only slightly annoyed.

"You are one weird one Willy." I said staring at the floor of my room wishing it would turn any shade but bubblegum pink. _"I just called him Willy."_ I realized leaving my head down waiting for some sort of smart ass retort.

"I know that." Willy said as it registered what I said. "Careful that sounded somewhat like respect." He retorted as I sat up sending him a piercing glare noting the smirk had returned to his face, which again annoyed me.

"Don't think that…your ego is already too big." I said starting to feel odd again as the throbbing in my head seemed to pick up speed.

"Funny…I see you're still the usual mumbler." Willy retorted seeing her body seem to rock slightly standing quickly as she started to fall forward and caught her shoulders holding her steady. "You're moving too much…Doris will kill me if you do any more damage to yourself." He said as she looked up surprise in her face.

"Sorry." I said staring down at the firmly planted gloved hands and feeling odd that he was in my personal space again. _"You could always pull back and fall creating more damage to yourself."_ I thought dryly before I lay back on the bed seeing the tall form of Willy Wonka awkwardly standing over making sure I wasn't going to stand again.

"Ye-ah sure…I'm going to get an Oompa Loompa. You look almost as pale as I do." Willy said absently before walking across the room to a large pink button and pressing it waiting by the door.

"_If I didn't know better I would say he was pretending to care."_ I thought rolling my eyes at the stupidity of it and hearing the door click open seeing a small figure enter the room. _"Who is that one?"_ I wondered seeing a curious little man thinking he was somewhat familiar.

"Marvin…um…hmm." Willy stopped talking and made a bunch of hand movements nodding at the little man who motioned in his direction in compliance before he made his way across the room dragging a small step ladder to the bed and walking over to me.

"I recognize you." I said vaguely trying to place where I had seen the little man before and frowning as the throbbing in my head started again.

"He was the one I nearly caused you to squish in the Halloween room." Willy replied to the puzzled look on my face as I tried to place the little man. "He's one of the few that know me too well for his own good." He replied still irritated that his mischief makers had found a way to blackmail him into being around the annoying girl.

"Oh." I said remembering the stupid eight legged candies and staring around the room feeling my neck prickling as I glanced back seeing Willy Wonka staring at me while the little man inspected the bump on my head.

"She's got a bit of swelling…the medicine man said it wasn't a concussion but she will probably suffer from dizzy spells for a bit." Motioned Marvin before Willy wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste wondering how much of his work day would be wasted on the annoying woman. "You could always take her down to the inventing room and let her rest on one of the couches Mr. Cranky Cocoa Bean man." He motioned smirking at the distaste in Willy's face.

"Thank you Marvin…that's all." Willy said a note of warning in his voice as the little man scrambled down and toward the door muffling his giggles all the way out. _"Sneaky little devils, think they've thought of everything."_ He thought smirking thoughtfully remembering the lecture he had received from Herman before shrugging the thought away and turning to the now sitting up again woman. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" he questioned.

"No…laying down makes the room spin. I don't like it." I said irritably before glancing up at the smirking face wishing I could balance enough to reach up and clobber him or at least knock that stupid smirk off his face. _"It does kind of make him adorable."_ I thought very angrily berating myself for such a stupid thought.

"Do you think you could manage to walk to the elevator without crashing again? I think you could rest in the inventing room better then here and maybe Charlie would like to see you again. He seems to like you……unfortunately." Willy said rolling his eyes at the glare again shot in his direction as he saw her hand lock on one of the pillows and appear to hesitate worried she would collide with the floor instead. "If you throw that I won't be able to catch you again." He pointed out as I loosened my grip on the pink pillow and pouted not daring to cross my arms worried I would fall on my face.

"Fine…maybe a vacation from this color will help." I said crossly before I hesitantly stood managing to find my footing. I watched as Willy stood there expectantly. "Do you honestly think I will trust you behind me?" I questioned seeing one of his overly straight smiles and hearing a high giggle in response.

"What choice do you have…it's not like you can walk without someone to make sure you don't fall." Willy pointed out as I glowered angrily at him. _"I hate when he's right."_ I thought reluctantly moving forward straining my ears for any signs of movement other then his walking and tapping cane.

We exited into the hall and I made my way into the elevator suddenly a thought occurred to me. _"I need to sit down otherwise I will most…"_ my thought was cut off as Willy firmly pressed the inventing room button and took hold of my shoulders steadying me while the elevator shot off at an alarming speed. _"He's got to be a lot less germaphobic then he used to be."_ I thought very uncomfortable with the soft breathing behind me as the elevator moved in several different directions forcing me to close my eyes against the dizzy feeling I was experiencing. Suddenly the elevator stopped without warning and I glanced around seeing we were dangling in the middle of the factory surrounded by oddly floating candies and frowned.


	7. Chapter 7: The Change

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Change**

"Not the space candy wing…I want the inventing room." Willy said frowning thoughtfully before he pushed the button and the elevator made a shudder but nothing more. "Uh Oh." He said releasing his grip on me and walking to another part of the elevator pressing a button. "We have a problem Felix Ms. Winters and myself are stuck in the glass elevator, in the middle of the space candy room." He said through what I assumed was an intercom before he sighed staring up at the floating candies and frowning.

"The elevator broke down?" I asked now annoyed with this fact because I would be stuck with him for how long I had no idea and it wasn't my idea of fun to begin with. _"Yick."_ I thought grabbing the side of the elevator before my feet gave out experiencing vertigo again. "How long?" I questioned startled to feel hands steadying me again and glancing into curious violet eyes.

"Depends on how long it takes Felix to get here." Willy replied all the sarcasm leaving his voice for the moment seeing I wasn't doing so hot standing in the middle of the space room. "You need to sit down." He pointed out as I gave him an odd look raising my brow curiously.

"You sound like you're actually worried about an annoying little girl." I pointed out seeing his violet eyes seem to alight at my joke and hearing one of his giggles.

"Only pretending." Willy said as I rolled my eyes the annoyance returning and watched as he helped me slide down to a sitting position kneeling briefly to make sure I was alright before going back to the intercom. "Felix…bring Doris with you." He said as an after thought worried about the dizziness that seemed to still be affecting me, even though he wouldn't openly admit it.

"You are so mean." I mumbled before thinking and saw that damn smirk on his face again.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted this time though there wasn't any real annoyance behind it, it was more of a joking tone.

"Am not." I said uncomfortable when he sat down right next to me, much closer then I would have expected considering his claim against human contact.

"Are too." Willy retorted with one of his giggles as I turned to face him and stuck out my tongue annoyed.

"Not." I said again seeing his eyes lighten at the small argument we were having, which was the first non violent one it appeared since I met him.

"Too." Willy said seeing I wasn't really putting any effort in the argument apparently amused with him for once instead of raging to strangle him.

"Oh shut up…we don't need to start this again." I retorted seeing another smile on his face before I smiled in turn and reached gently behind my head testing the bump and flinching. "Owy." I murmured irritably.

"That's my line." Willy said as I gave him a warning look my eyes apparently giving away my laughter instead.

"Um…did you claim copyright?" I questioned with a giggle at the odd look he gave me. _"He isn't so bad, when he isn't being an overbearing pain in the ass."_ I thought rolling my eyes at the thought and feeling a lump in my pocket curiously reaching into the pocket feeling a familiar wad of paper and leaving it there for reasons I didn't really care to think about.

"Not that I know of." Willy retorted sticking his tongue out and pouting slightly before crossing his arms and pretending to stare up at something fascinating.

"You are so very confusing Mr. Wonka." I said seeing his attention snap back to me his violet eyes seemed intent on a thought.

"Willy." Willy said as I glanced at him obviously a confused expression on my face. "Mr. Wonka…too formal at least when I have to put up with someone like you for two days." He said sounding amused as I gave him a dirty look and stuck out my tongue again.

"Fine Willy…you can grant me the same courtesy then." I pointed out feeling a sudden shifting as I glanced over seeing he was absently moving his gloved hands on the bottom of the elevator again.

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_

"Not again." I groaned giving him a dirty look and crossing my arms pouting. "Stop that annoying noise or else." I threatened at he giggled thoughtfully.

"Or else what?" asked Willy making the annoying sound again seeing my eyes roll and I relax my arms to my sides turning more in his direction.

"I'll stop the annoying sound for you." I grumbled meeting his eyes seeing his smirk broaden slightly at the threat. "I mean it Willy." I warned knowing that look to well by then.

"You're starting to sound as moody as ever." Willy said with a giggle as I gave him one of my annoyed looks.

"I don't feel like my head is going to fall off any minute anymore." I replied glancing around the room hearing a light tapping noise and glancing up at the sound.

"Ah Felix and Doris." Willy said noticing the small figures and standing up reaching for the escape hatch in the elevator watching a tiny rope bridge fall into the machine. He made a few hand movements seeing Felix nod and go to work. "She's still having dizzy spells Doris." He said pointing to me as I glanced up surprised that he had actually been paying attention to that detail.

"Ok Mr. Cocoa Bean." Doris Motioned before making her way over to me and motioning for me to bend down for her inspection, which I attempted to do but because of my dizziness I slipped landing on my elbow and cursed at myself for it. I felt a small hand gently feeling around the bump before she nodded and I forced myself back up feeling the room spin only slightly again. "She will probably be expierancing them for a while…if they get worse then we better get the medicine man back to check." She motioned before Willy nodded thoughtfully watching the woman scramble back up the elevator and make her way back the way she and Felix had come.

"Ok…what was that all about?" I asked him seeing his eyes were curiously gazing over me before he seemed to register whom I was speaking too.

"Just saying you're stuck with those dizzies for a while, which means you're stuck with me still." Willy replied seeing me again stick out my tongue and flip him off in turn. "That wasn't very nice." He said with a smile.

"Which one?" I asked innocently before moving over to a corner and making myself more comfortable.

"Both actually." Willy pointed out hearing a giggle above him seeing Felix was momentarily distracted from his work. _"Another one to add to the list…I almost forgot about you Felix."_ He thought mentally scolding his black mailing Oompa Loompa's and returning to thought seeing I had fallen asleep.

**--Willy Wonka's POV (sort of)--**

Willy stood there observing her for a long while hearing a vague tapping above him and turning his attention to the now working Felix and then a frown creased his face. _"Herman mentioned something about her being able to like me even with my mood swings and attitude that no one seems to witness. Have those little devils been up to more than I've actually noticed?"_ he wondered jumping slightly as a loud thump echoed in the elevator forcing Oriana to shift slightly and then start to sleep comfortably again. _"This girl could sleep through anything."_ He thought flinching as something hit his hat from his head and looking down at a small wrench grabbing his hat up and handing the tool back to Felix who motioned apologetically.

"How's it going Felix?" Willy questioned up at the little man seeing him pause in his dark blue suit and thoughtfully glanced down.

"Well it jammed pretty good and may take me a while to fix it." Motioned Felix looking irritable. "You may have to miss dinner with the Buckets tonight and talk with Mini Cocoa Bean boy in the morning." He motioned seeing Willy was not happy with this news but oddly enough he didn't move his arms in an irritable manner like usual.

"Fine…send one of the others to let them know." Willy replied thoughtfully staring up at the little man who nodded crossing his arms and vanishing from the elevator to grab some more tools and find some assistance. "This day just seems to be one disaster after another." He murmured seeing the figure shifting to where she could lay down on the floor and saw her scrunch into a small ball. "She looks less threatening when she's sleeping." He said walking over and sitting down beside her startled when she shifted in her sleep lifting her head in his lap forcing him to tense and apparently going back to sleep. _"Ew…erm…well maybe not."_ He thought reluctantly relaxing.

**--In Charlie's House--**

"Hello Felix." Said Charlie as the little man smiled up at the boy who was busily helping his mother set things up for dinner and had answered to the small knock. He watched the man waving his hands around slowly so Charlie could translate for the curious looks he was receiving in the room. "Mr. Wonka and Ms. Winters are currently stuck in the elevator and won't be joining us tonight…Ms. Winters was hurt and Mr. Wonka is taking her to the medicine man for further care." He finished translating seeing odd looks from his family members but noting a smile seem to hover in his mothers eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Thank you for letting us know Felix." Mrs. Bucket said seeing the little man bow before scurrying off.

"Today has been one odd problem after another." Charlie murmured joining his family at the table thoughtfully.

**--Outside the Elevator maintenance hatch--**

"Felix…did the taffy gum up the works properly?" motioned Oliver in question as the little man joined Doris, Oliver, Herman, Alex, Marty, Emilee and Marvin outside the room.

"Yes, more so than we actually needed. We over did it…they will be stuck in there for hours." Felix motioned as the faces around him fell slightly at this realization. "It was a good plan but we missed judged gumming up the works so to speak." He motioned seeing the inquisitive stairs.

"How long to undo our goof?" motioned Doris in question seeing Felix frown thoughtfully.

"We can leave it for about two hours, because it will probably take about six to undo the mess we concocted." Felix motioned hesitantly seeing all the faces brighten ever so slightly before he thought about it. "Unless we use the de-taffy mix Mr. Cocoa Bean has for emergencies, but we will have to be very careful doing this so he doesn't notice." He motioned as the group all nodded and exited to their various jobs for a while.

**--Back to Elevator-Willy's POV--**

Willy sat there staring down at the figure that seemed very comfortable snoozing in his lap, which made him feel to say the least awkward, but not in a bad way for once. _"Darn those cocoa beans…how did they manage this, I'm always so careful around people."_ He thought tapping his fingers thoughtfully against the elevator pausing at the squeaking sound they made and sighed not wanting to wake Oriana at the moment.

**--Back to original view--**

I heard what I thought was a squeak sound but it suddenly stopped and I was aware I was laying on something warm and moving almost carefully before it settled again. _"What the heck?"_ I wondered snapping my eyes open hesitantly glancing down seeing a familiar purple suited pant leg and realizing I was laying in Willy Wonka's lap. _"Ok…he didn't throw me off which brings about the question, why?"_ I wondered thoughtfully to myself not daring to move right away and recalling Gregory's little note. _"He gives them too much cocoa beans…I don't like him."_ I thought but this time the thought didn't sound too convincing which brought me back to my current problem, I was laying in his lap.

"It's been nearly an hour since I talked to Felix. The problem has to be pretty bad." Willy said unaware I was currently awake and debating on how to move gracefully from his lap without flushing twenty shades of red. "Those little devils had something to do with this I know it. Telling me I spend too much time with my books and then saying I like this girl…what are they thinking?" he questioned as I frowned at this thoughtfully deciding maybe it would be best to wait and learn more, besides I was comfortable and felt lazy at the moment. "I don't know anything about girls, just those silly ones in the books…this girl isn't one of those silly ones." He murmured a sudden dawning in his eyes as another thought crossed his mind. "This girl can actually grate on my nerves as much as I do on hers…those silly romance novel girls couldn't stand me. They are trying to get me to like this…um…girl." He mumbled sighing and placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose irritably. "Why do they insist on interfering with things?" he questioned starting to get a strange feeling I was awake. _"She's awake…I can feel it."_ He thought staring at the form laying in his lap curiously before lightly poking her shoulder for a reaction.

"Why do you insist on poking me?" I questioned finally sitting up to face the violet eyes which were currently watching me suspiciously.

"How long have you been awake?" Willy asked ignoring my question seeing a faint flush of red cross my face before I lowered my eyes thoughtfully.

"Just a few minutes…I didn't want to bother you." I answered ignoring the prickling feeling on my skin and looking up to meet a smirking face watching me thoughtfully. "What?" I asked seeing the smirk deepen and again feeling annoyed.

"Do you enjoy hearing people rambling to themselves?" Willy asked uncomfortably close to me as I glared at him aggravated by his consistent smirk.

"Only when I do it." I quipped rolling my eyes and seeing his smirk falter slightly. _"Why did you admit to that stupid?"_ I wondered again glaring at the violet eyes staring at me oddly. "Again What?" I questioned growing quite exasperated with the chocolatier and tapping my fingers absently against my now crossed arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Willy retorted giggling as I turned to retort freezing and realizing I was closer then ever to those violet eyes seeing his glance had changed to one of curiosity and what I assumed was mischief.

"_I would."_ I wanted to retort but that intense look had somehow frozen me to the spot. My fingers rested against my arms and I just stared at those violet eyes mesmerized my arms still crossed protectively. I wanted to tell him to get out of my personal bubble but for some reason my mouth wouldn't function. _"Too close."_ I thought tracing his delicate in appearance face wondering exactly what the head game master was up to again. I wished the elevator would start, or even and Oompa Loompa would find it appropriate to show up then but it wasn't happening as I watched the eyes seem to come a step closer his nose now nearly touching mine._ "What are you doing."_ I wanted to asked but found again I couldn't do anything but stare.

**--Willy Wonka's POV (This is the last time I'm typing sort of lol)--**

"_What am I doing?"_ wondered Willy as he came closer to her curiously watching for a reaction seeing her suddenly freeze almost as though she would stop breathing at any moment. He watched as her fingers froze in their tapping and her eyes widened in surprise, yet she didn't turn away back away just stared. _"I'm curious now…but what will she do?"_ he wondered again nearly brushing her nose with his pausing staring into her blue eyes for a moment wondering if he dared. _"Worse case she bites off my head again and things return to normal." _ He thought before pausing again. _"Or she decides to beat me senseless."_ He thought debating with himself again. Finally ignoring his arguing voices Willy leaned forward pressing his lips softly against hers feeling her briefly start in surprise but not pull back.

**--Back to other POV--**

"_What is he thinking?"_ I wondered startled when suddenly those violet eyes shifted forward and feeling soft gentle lips pressing against mine. For a moment I wanted to pull back but found myself remaining still and closing my eyes allowing his lips to remain against mine. _"I hate him…but he is a good kisser…tastes like chocolate…Don't like him…do I?"_ I heard myself arguing feeling him draw back and opening my eyes watching him curiously seeing slight surprise reflected in his own eyes as a very faint pink splashed across his pale face. We sat there staring at each other in what felt like an awkward silence, but somehow it wasn't as awkward as one would expect.

"Why?" I questioned seeing Willy suddenly seem to come alive from the curious stupor both of us were in.

"Um…because…" Willy paused not really sure how to answer that himself and suddenly wishing Felix would show up to save him. _"This is why I like those books and why I don't get involved with people."_ He thought seeing the Oompa Loompa's plan seemed to be working all too well.

"They were right." I found myself speaking the thought aloud and instantly regretting it. _"This isn't going to end well."_ I thought seeing his puzzled look as I sighed sadly and reached into my pocket handing him the balled up paper seeing him opening it with effort curious to why it was so violently crushed. _"Maybe I am starting to like the annoying man."_ I thought shaking the idea away seeing a dark look haze over his once curious eyes. _"Uh oh."_ I thought seeing this was a bad option as he balled the paper furiously in his hands angry violent eyes resting on me.

"_She knew…so she isn't an innocent bystander."_ Willy thought feeling the crumpled paper in his hand and crumpling it further his gloves a comforting squeak as he turned his furious gaze upon now worried looking blue eyes. "What else have they told you." He asked his voice barely above a hiss as I found his tone harsh and somehow it stung me a great deal, it was something I hadn't let happen before or at least shown it.


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Apologies**

"I didn't actually think they were serious Willy. I have no idea what is going on." I said feeling tears stinging my eyes hating the idea that the annoying man I was starting to like had suddenly turned furious with me over a piece of paper. _"Why do I care now?"_ I wondered lowering my head so he couldn't see the tears stinging my eyes.

"Is it fun to play with someone's head as well as their heart for you?" Willy asked his words harsh and biting into my being. How I hated that tone I wanted to reach out again and strangle him a feeling I had almost forgotten. _"She had tears…why?"_ he wondered again wondering if she actually could like him or not and for a moment forgetting his anger.

"I'm not like that." I snapped stifling my voice from revealing the tears which I could feel one now sliding down my cheek. I felt like a pawn right then and hurt more so then I should have felt. I realized then that I had covered up the fact I actually could like him by arguing with him. I liked fighting with him it made me feel silly and happy something I hadn't felt since I was home and something I realized I missed which was why I still kept in touch with Nelly. _"I haven't felt like a kid in a very long time."_ I thought wondering what had happened to that side of me during my writing.

"No you aren't." Willy said as I glanced up seeing realization in his eyes as he saw the tear and frowned thoughtfully. "I shouldn't have said that." He said feeling slightly irritated with himself. "This is why I stick to books. Feelings always mess me up." He said not realizing he had said that aloud until I gave him a curious look.

"No it's because being a kid and reading books keeps you safe from those around you. It keeps you safe from hurt and disappointment." I said softly knowing I had a habit of doing the same thing which was mostly the reason that my family were my only friends. I couldn't bring myself to trust people, mostly because I was always hurt by something they did or didn't do in the end. _"I should be a lonely old cat lady by now."_ I thought startled to hear little tools above us and jumping.

"Felix and Race." Willy said looking up at the sound momentarily forgetting their conversation. "Their fixing the thing…finally." He said as I stared thoughtfully up at the little men finding myself wishing they would go away just for a minute so I could sort this mess out with Willy who was strangely staring at me as though he had seen something frightening.

"Good. I need some rest anyway." I whispered seeing Willy give me a small nod before standing quickly and tapping on the glass for attention. Felix made a few rapid hand movements and nodded before disappearing leaving Race to continue the work. _"What did he tell Felix?"_ I wondered thoughtfully seeing Willy glancing thoughtfully at Race before shrugging and sitting back beside me, which I hadn't expected. "What?" I questioned seeing the fearful look had left him replaced by the familiar smirk I had grown used too.

"Is that your favorite word?" Willy asked teasingly as I gave him a dirty look and shrugged.

"Maybe." I said in retort hearing a clang sound and staring up finding myself amused and starting to laugh. Apparently in the process of hitting the elevator to fix a problem Race had hit his thumb, which in turn sent the little man jumping about moving his hands in too many directions for me to count furiously. I heard Willy's high pitched laughing which I found I had actually gotten used too and watched as the little man stopped suddenly peering down at the sound. "Do I want to know what he was saying?" I questioned seeing Willy look up at the little man who made several small gestures before running off to get some more help.

"Probably not…especially the last bit." Willy replied as I sighed wondering if all Oompa Loompa's swore in that fashion. "What is maybe your favorite word then?" he questioned turning his attention back to the previous issue.

"Maybe." I replied again sticking out my tongue and laughing as he in turn did the same.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted staring at the annoyed face and laughing.

"I really hate that word." I said glaring at him again wishing he could come up with a less annoying retort, but then he wouldn't be him. Suddenly he looked serious or at least as serious as he could and I felt the urge to hide, but had nowhere to go.

"Why didn't you show me the note earlier?" Willy asked remembering one of their previous arguments. "Were you hiding it because of what I would do or what you would do?" he questioned as I stared at him surprised by this question which oddly seemed very complicated to answer at the moment.

"I was annoyed and didn't like you remember." I pointed out briefly before seeing him cock his head to the side curiously.

"Do you like me now?" Willy questioned as I was reminded of his somewhat childish antics for a moment before pausing to think on that.

"I don't know." I said finally seeing only what I could describe as a very hurt or angry forced smile and then I heard a noise startled as the elevator took off without warning. _"I don't know, what kind of answer is that?"_ I asked myself watching as Willy stood slowly without a word and pressed a red button pressing another sending us moving in another hundred different levels before the elevator stopped outside what I noted was my room.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

I don't know, those words stung a great deal more than Willy cared to admit to himself. He was hurt and angry but didn't know exactly how to express that so he stood pressing the cancel button and pressing the guest wing of the factory. _"She doesn't know…fine she can stay in her room and not bother trying to find me. Her study of the Oompa Loompa's can continue when I feel like it. She can rot in that room."_ He thought glaring straight ahead at the flashing colors and rooms as the moved by. Willy couldn't figure out what to say to her to express anything and that was something he hadn't had trouble with before. _"How could I kiss that…ew."_ He thought again but somehow he didn't mean that thought and placed his fingers irritably to the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Your room." Willy said looking up as the elevator made a stop and he opened the door waiting for her to exit.

**--Back to other view--**

"_My room…he sounds so cold."_ I thought frowning and stepping very slowly from the glass elevator startled to hear the door shut and the thing take off. _"He's really angry."_ I realized stepping toward my room feeling tears stinging my eyes again as I opened the door and walked over flopping on my bed ignoring the food that was sitting in my room and snuggling under the covers allowing the tears to freely slide and burying further in the cave.

**--Oompa Loompa's POV--**

"I went in when Mr. Cocoa Bean man kissed her…I also promptly exited after this until I was sure it was safe." Motioned Felix as he frowned in thought before continuing with the story seeing all the excited faces fall.

"It was going so well…what did we miss?" questioned Doris thankful Race had left to tend to his fingers not seeing the real side of the famous chocolatier.

"Distrust." Motioned Oliver seeing all eyes turn to him as he handed the folder he had taken from Willy's office briefly and hoped it wouldn't be missed right away.

"Oh dear." Motioned Emilee as she glanced over things seeing that Ms. Winters hadn't done well with friends because she would draw away easily if they even remotely attempted to hurt her. "I guess we better see if we can fix this somehow." She motioned sadly as the small gathering thinned out to head back to work.

**--Willy Wonka's room--**

"Why did she have to say that?" Willy asked irritably tossing aside his romance novel on the floor and crossing his arms pouting in his large four poster bed surrounded by the familiar soft materials of burgundy's and purples. He was wearing his favorite black pajamas with purple rabbits all around them, which would send many a person into a fit of laughter.

Willy sat there pondering the question and why it had actually bothered him so much. He had read so many of those stupid novels by then he had it in his head that it would work out even for him, but somehow it had backfired a second time with those three little words. Willy sat there seething berating himself for trying to let someone into his complicated existence and tossed another of the novels across the room hearing a satisfying thump as it hit the wall. He had several of them piled around his room in varying places but was currently deciding to abuse them for the idea's they had given him to begin with.

_Thump, crack, thump_

Several more books went flying in different area's of the room before he settled down long enough to cross his arms and seethe some more. He then glanced up at the hesitant knock at his door recognizing the knock to be one of the Oompa Loompa's and at this sound he pouted angrily snuggling further into his bed glaring straight ahead uncrossing his arms long enough to throw four romance novels angrily at the door. _"Go away this is all you little creatures faults."_ He thought irritably before he heard the fading of small feet and sighed staring at the wall and then his clock seeing it was nearly two in the morning.

"I am not going to be able to sleep." Willy said aloud before stepping carefully from his bed and sliding into none other then purple fuzzy bunny slippers and walking over to a chair by the purple blazing fire staring at the romance novel in his seat and tossing it into the fire hearing a crackling sound as it went up in smoke. "Should have done that a long time ago." He said sitting in the chair staring at his pale hands wishing he had slid on a pair of gloves to sooth his nerves with. "Ew…should have stayed with that word too." He said again berating himself staring around the room.

**--Oriana's POV again--**

"I can't sleep." I moaned sadly staring out from under the cave of pink I found disgusting and comforting at the same time. "Two-thirty…damn it." I hissed staring from under my blankets at the floor in thought. "Why did I have to say I don't know…I do like him, what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked absently mumbling to myself before I sat up and stared from my safe haven and down at the pajama's I had finally managed to get into after my crying spree. "Purple…why did I grab purple?" I asked aloud sliding on my old troll slippers that I had since I was about eight or so and shifting the purple hair tiredly on the things.

I stood up and made my way back and forth pacing in front of my bed before I stopped hearing the sound of tapping at the door and frowning slowly walking over to open it seeing Alex standing there shuffling his feet thoughtfully. _"Right."_ I thought slamming the door in the little motioning mans face noticing he was holding a piece of paper. _"You blasted little things is what caused this whole mess."_ I thought striding over to the rumpled bed and frowning thoughtfully hearing a shuffling sound and turning to see a paper under my door. Against my better judgment I walked over pulling the piece of paper into the room and opening it to read.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean is mad, hurt, and we don't know what to do. We know we did something to upset both of you and feel bad for this. He's thrown half his collection around the room and several into the fire. Please do something we're begging you.**

"Begging me…ha." I hissed tossing the note in the fire that was currently to my annoyance glowing a bright pink. "Upset both of us…you played matchmaker with two people that really can't stand one another." I hissed again wishing I had something else to throw in the fire and stomping instead. I had long since left my hair hanging down and to comfort myself started to twist it thoughtfully. I smiled in thought remembering the kiss I had received that day and how it had seemed to be so right at the time, now I found myself doubting it even happened and frowned flopping down across the bed wanting to scream. "What would Nelly do?" I found myself asking and then thinking something totally different. "What would my mom tell me to do?"

I lay there for nearly an hour pondering this thought absently clicking my nails against the post of the bed and stopped the sound starting to great on my nerves. I glanced up at the clock again seeing it read three in the morning and groaned. _"I'm never going to sleep at this rate."_ I thought sitting up and crawling to the edge of the bed only to face the chair Willy Wonka had sat in earlier that day during my head disaster.

"I need to sort this out." I said finally coming to a decision and ignoring my casual dress exited my room walking out into the hall bumping into none other then Alex who had apparently been nervously pacing the hall. He had fallen upon the impact and sat there staring up at me nervously. "Elevator?" I asked seeing his face lighten into a small smile as he nodded showing me the hidden button.

The elevator made a ding and opened before me I shooed away Alex and stepped in staring at the hundreds of buttons before seeing the one marked WW and then pressed it sitting down too tired to brace against the motion and frowning as it dawned on me my pajamas weren't exactly slide proof as I felt like a pinball knocked back in forth in a rapid game of highest score. I heard the ding and gingerly crawled out of the elevator feeling momentarily like an idiot before I stood staring down the familiar purple and white candy striped hall at the doors, which seemed ominous in a way at the moment. I finally started the trek down the hall pausing at those doors for a moment before taking a deep breath and tapping on the door.

"Go away Oliver, Herman, Felix, Emilee, Doris, Alex, Marvin and whomever else." Willy yelled from the room as I stared at the door surprised by the anger I heard in his voice.

"Again why did I do that?" I muttered determined to set things straight or at least I hoped I could. I tapped on the door again a little more violently hearing nothing but a thump on the other side of the door and brief "leave me alone." _"Alright…he's going to make this difficult."_ I thought testing the handles of the door noting they were locked and staring around the room for a way in. I felt a hesitant tug on my leg and saw a sheepish looking Oliver who showed me to a tiny door, before he disappeared down the hall. "They expect me to fit through that?" I questioned getting on my hands and knees and staring at the door. "Maybe I can fit." I thought opening the door and peeking into the room seeing Willy was facing away from the doors toward the burning fire and as I observed this another romance novel went flying into the flame.

I stared for a long moment watching at least two more go into the flames before I gingerly reached my hands into the room and slide very slowly in through the door finding it difficult until I rolled too my side. When I finally got into the room I reached out shutting the tiny door and stood adjusting my wrinkled pajamas and walking very cautiously into the room worried I would set him off if I announced my presence too soon.

"I don't know…well I do and you made sure it stung." Willy snapped as he tossed two more books into the flames, which I could only assume were one of the currently thousands of the things scattered around the room.

"I'm so sorry Willy." I said softly seeing the figure in the chair jump with a high squeak before he scrambled from the chair turning to face me his eyes lowering to angry slits. _"I'm confused…about everything but mostly you."_ I wanted to say that but the words didn't leave my mouth after I took a look at the cold unforgiving eerie violet eyes and flinched under the gaze. _"Those pajamas are so…bunny slippers?"_ I wanted to laugh but knew it wouldn't be the best idea seeing Willy toss another book over his should hearing it hit the fire with a sizzling sound.

"What are you doing here miss smarty pants?" Willy snapped crossing his arms as I flinched again at the harsh tone his voice had taken on.

"What do you think Willy?" I questioned feeling hurt all over again but this time it was my own fault and I knew it.

"I wouldn't know…could care less." Willy said turning away and walking over crawling into his bed and rolling away from me as I made my way over to him sitting in the familiar chair where I had taken care of him earlier that day. "Go away miss I don't know." He snapped as I leaned back placing my fingers tiredly to my temples before turning my attention to the stubborn form facing away from me.

"You and what army is going to make me?" I asked seeing that had gotten his attention. Willy rolled over rapidly and sat up on the edge of the bed his eyes flashing angrily in my direction. "Listen to me please." I whispered softly.

"What for?" snapped Willy as I glared at him wanting to tell him he was acting childish, but knew it wouldn't matter to him.

"Because I said so." I snapped back seeing he was only slightly startled by this reaction. "I didn't mean that earlier…I've been so damn confused since I got here Willy I didn't know if anything made sense. You scare me…I've never let anyone that close and it scared the hell out of me. It was a stupid thing to say, I admit it but I can't take it back now." I said before I noticed he wasn't wearing his ever annoying gloves on his hands, but was restlessly moving them as though he was and also seemed to be looking for the comforting sound.

"No you can't." Willy said softly as I noted the anger somewhat leave his eyes before I stood to go, but was startled as a hand swiftly reached out grasping my arm. "It's almost five in the morning…you can stay here if you want." He said as I eyed him suspiciously shrugging and making my way over to one of the couches and seeing him observe me thoughtfully. "I meant here if you want." He said as I paused hoping to heaven above my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. "That didn't come out exactly how I meant it to." He murmured knowing his face was red just by the burning feel.

"I know that…the couch is fine though." I said snuggling down in the purple couch and managing to get comfortable before I let out a giggle. "Do you wear those often?" I asked rolling to my side seeing Willy glance down at his attire for a moment thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Willy replied staring at me suspiciously across the room as I shifted my feet my troll slippers doing an odd dance in the process. "What about those things…they look like wild haired Oompa Loompa's on your feet." He retorted as I burst out laughing and stared at him seeing his violet eyes had a hint of the old smirk in them.

"They're troll slippers, they used to be called wishknicks and then trolls. They were meant for luck and wishes when I was younger. I had a huge collection of them." I said still finding the purple bunnies greatly amusing on him. "They were one of the few things that made me feel happy." I said seeing him cock his head to the side in an inquisitive way his hair moving with the motion.

"What do you mean?" Willy asked me thoughtfully before I sighed seeing that sleep still wasn't an option at the moment.

"I collected toys, books, and things to hide when I was younger. I was very strange to most kids my age because of my weird little collections and didn't make many friends that stuck around for long. I have a bad habit of pushing people away afraid of getting hurt." I said as an explanation.

"Oh." Willy replied thoughtfully before a strange smirk seemed to cross his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Insight

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Insight**

"Now what?" I questioned him seeing him thoughtfully staring around the room. "Yipe." I cried feeling a pillow smack me square in the face as I stared down at the burgundy thing laying on the floor. "Mean." I stated seeing him giggle across the room before he started to shift into bed to go to sleep. _"Not that easy."_ I thought standing up grasping the pillow and walking over to the now facing away Willy Wonka and swinging the thing into the back of his head.

"Hey!" cried Willy as he raised his arms in defense of the pillow that came crashing down on him several times before a brief pause followed by giggling. "No fair…I wasn't ready." He replied pouting as I glanced up briefly at the feathers flying around the room and laughed harder as he spit a few from his mouth.

"You're growing feathers." I said managing to speak briefly through my giggling hearing Willy also start to laugh at this. _"Finally he's becoming the Willy before my stupidity again."_ I thought relaxing a little.

"Am not." Willy retorted as I gave him an indignant look before I started laughing all over again. "You're weird." He said as I shrugged and stared hard at him for a long moment.

"So I've been told many a time." I retorted sticking out my tongue seeing him stand briefly which startled me a moment forcing me to retreat a step. _"He's still intimidating."_ I thought realizing I had dropped the pillow in the process.

"More so recently right?" Willy questioned almost mockingly as I shrugged pretending to glare at him but suddenly I started into another fit of giggle all over again.

"How can I be serious with those staring back at me?" I questioned poking at his chest and his oddly amusing pajamas.

"You can't." Willy retorted walking around me to the other end of the room and reaching out scooping up his hat to place on his head and opening the door peeking into the hall.

"What are you doing Willy?" I asked watching as he reached out grabbing at his cane and turned to stare at me a moment.

"To the chocolate room." Willy replied simply as I gave him a funny look.

"Won't you wake the Buckets?" I asked seeing a smirk cross his face again which suddenly triggered my annoyance forcing me to roll my eyes.

"No…at least not on the other side of the chocolate room. Besides what would Charlie think of my pajamas you've been teasing me about?" Willy retorted letting out one of his giggles before I stare hesitantly at the tall figure peeking into the hall.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked muffling a giggle as he gave me a funny look that seemed somewhat familiar oddly enough. _"That's the look I got during the chocolate spider incident."_ I realized wondering what he was up to this time.

I watched him for a long moment seeing him shrug and peek into the hall again before motioning me to follow him. _"Should I?"_ I thought noticing him reach out and grasp a pair of latex blue gloves pulling them on quickly the squeaking sound instantly grating on my nerves. _"Mean…so mean Willy."_ I thought sighing standing my ground noticing him turn to me briefly. I was surprised then as he quickly strode into the room grabbing my wrist and easily dragging me behind him forcing me to scramble to keep up with his long stride. _"Cheat!"_ my mind yelped as he paused in front of the elevator and then started to move forward after a moment of thought. Before I had a chance to say anything he walked smack into it sending us both to the floor with a startled oomph.

"You need to put a neon sign on that thing so you don't crash into it anymore." I murmured staring up at the swirled ceiling hearing a muffled groan beside me.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Willy replied sitting up adjusting his hat and staring over at me still lying on the floor. "You didn't hurt your head again did you?" He questioned as I shook my head and sat up staring at the elevator.

"Do you have stairs?" I questioned growing somewhat tired of the elevator's constant activity of using me as a pinball.

"Ye-ah." Willy replied standing and offering me a hand to help me to my feet which I accepted. "This way." He replied as I followed him to a secret door and stared down at what looked like a never ending swirling staircase.

"That's a long walk." I said staring back at the elevator thoughtfully.

"Not actually." Willy said shooing me down a couple of steps and shutting the door.

I waited there in the dark for a long moment and heard a click sound behind me, but before I had a chance to speak the steps slide out from under me turning into a long slide. _"Holy Shit!"_ I thought yelping in surprise as I went sliding down a never ending slope seeing various lights of color through the whole spectacle before I came to a very soft landing on a large object inside another dark room. I felt a bump as Willy landed beside me giggling madly. _"That was so not funny."_ I thought managing to poke him in the dark hearing him squeak in protest.

"You could have warned me." I said squinting as a light was turned on revealing a pink and red spotted room full of objects I assumed were machines that processed the cotton candy resting all over the room. I glanced down noting that I was on a large lump of what appeared to be pink wool. "Cotton candy wool…where are the sheep?" I asked seeing Willy was standing nearby with a surprised look on his face.

"They have their own little room." Willy replied as I started to giggle again not understanding immediately why until I recalled what I had asked. "What's so funny?" he questioned curiously.

"I bet you don't mention where cotton candy is made or how it's made often do you?" I asked as he seemed to flush faintly at this comment. "I think it's neat though…it makes sense to keep it fluffy." I said knowing that it wouldn't actually make sense to anyone but the chocolatier in the room, wearing his ridiculous bunny pajamas, slippers, hat and cane. "Never mind…I'm tired." I said still giggling and standing.

Willy motioned to follow him which I did and we exited the room, only to come to another room which was a swirling arch of yellows and gold's. I paused staring around at the growing bushes covered in what looked almost like small tulips on each plant. _"This is neat…I wonder what they are?"_ I thought smelling the air which was laced with lemon and butterscotch. I carefully picked my way around the room seeing Willy was observing me as he strode ahead to another door pausing and peeking out this one as well.

"It's safe to leave the Lemon-Butter room." Willy replied as I gave him a quizzical look upon exiting into an underground chamber with the chocolate river floating before us almost soothingly down what I could barely see where chocolate rapids. "It's a new candy for those who like lemon and butterscotch, but the taste isn't quite pleasant as of yet." He said as I nodded following him up an incline past several doors.

"_Strawberry crème, caramel crème, coffee crème, hair crème…don't wanna know. Orange crème, cherry crème…yick. Apple crème?" _ I thought reading over the doors as we passed startled when Willy suddenly stopped forcing me to nearly collide with him. I peeked around him seeing another door which read "Chocolate room backdoor 1" I stood there minute wondering how many rooms there was around the factory but worried I would get an answer that would make my head hurt I shrugged following him into the familiar candy land finding myself smiling at the half moon hanging to light the room.

"Candy Cane grove." Willy said as I glanced around the hundreds of candy cane trees of different flavors and found myself again smiling at the man's strange genius.

"Clearly…and you claim I'm the weird one." I taunted playfully finding myself giggling hysterically as he in the process of giving me one of his looks crashed into one of the trees stumbling to the ground at my feet looking up. "You should watch where you walk smarty pants." I said sticking out my tongue at the form at my feet with a smirk on his face.

"What about you?" Willy questioned as I gave him a curious look wondering what he meant and suddenly nervous I moved sideways feeling something hit the back of my legs forcing me to stumble down beside him sitting there staring at the giggling man. I noticed he had used his cane to assist me in my klutzy moment and rolled my eyes pouting irritably at loosing again.

"You don't play fair." I pointed out as he sat up still giggling and waving a finger in my face, which I was seriously tempted to snap at.

"I play fair…you just don't know the game." Willy retorted lowering his hand as I stared at him the distance between us less than I would have liked. "Ha." He said as I jumped at the sound.

"Don't do that." I said finding myself smiling and learning to like the chocolatier with all his little quirks. "Mr. Cocoa Bean man…ha." I said giggling at the indignant look he gave me.

"Only they call me that." Willy retorted pointing toward two Oompa Loompa's that were all too familiar who disappeared rapidly from the chocolate room. "Those little devils have had way too…" he stopped suddenly noticing I had stood and vanished during his distraction. "Where did you go?" he asked absently glancing around the grove realizing there were hundreds of places for me to hide, but I wouldn't go on the other side where the Bucket's were sleeping for fear of waking them.

"Come find me if you can Willy!" I called tauntingly as I ducked behind some thick what I could assume were marshmallows covered in hardened chocolate.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Fine miss prissy." Willy retorted grasping his cane and adjusting his hat after looking around the room for a long moment. "Too many places to look." He murmured softly before peeking down over a grove of crème filled candied pumpkins and then making his way further into the candy cane forest.

"_She couldn't go too far, otherwise I would have seen her hide."_ He thought tapping around some mushrooms with his cane and glancing up into each tree as he passed by. He then spotted a mound of chocolate marshmallow rocks and smiled thoughtfully. He very carefully made his way around the back of some tree's and came around behind the rocks seeing she was hunched down in Indian style watching for him. _"This is too easy."_ Willy thought standing his ground behind the trees making sure she couldn't see him and observing her thoughtfully.

**--Oriana's POV--**

"Where did he go?" I wondered tapping my fingers against the chocolate rocks absently picking up a piece of mint sugar grass and sucking on it in thought. "It's too quiet." I murmured peeking over the rocks and seeing no sign of any movement.

I could sense eyes watching me because of the prickling hair on my neck but no matter how much I looked around I couldn't see Willy anywhere. _"Purple bunny slippers shouldn't be that hard to notice."_ I thought giggling at the impression it left before glancing sideways again to see any sign of the familiar tall figure and top hat.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy stood there watching seeing her grow impatient with waiting and again look around curiously. He giggled quietly noticing the frustrated look cross her features before she peeked again around the grove. _"Ha…fooled you smarty girl."_ He thought carefully making his way around the tree and creeping toward her. He got within reach and saw her glance around again ducking around another tree before he chanced a look seeing her sit there tapping her fingers on the chocolate rock looking thoroughly annoyed. _"Ha, can't see me."_ He thought before making his way up directly behind her and staring down at the swiveling head back and forth.

"Boo." Willy whispered leaning down very close to her ear where he felt her hair faintly brush his face.

**--Oriana POV--**

I heard an ever whispered boo and jumped letting out a terrified squeak whirling so suddenly I rolled over sideways and lay there looking up at a leaning down laughing Willy Wonka who had that ever underlying smirk present on his face. _"Shit."_ I thought finally hearing my heart return to a somewhat normal pace and glaring up at him.

"That was so mean…you scared me shitless." I said sitting up and brushing off my legs, before I stood to give him a lecture. "You sneak." I quipped finding myself smiling instead of lecturing.

"Am not." Willy retorted sticking out his tongue and allowing one of his very rare genuine smiles to show briefly.

"You are too and you know it." I said going to poke him watching as he caught my wrist in the process.

"Now you're doing the poking?" Willy questioned raising his brows curiously as I stuck out my tongue trying to pull my wrist back, but he had it firmly.

"Mr. Wonka?" came a muffled tired sounding voice as both of us turned seeing a sleepy looking Charlie Bucket standing in pale green pajamas.

"Charlie." Willy said startled at his protégée's appearance and quickly releasing my wrist turning with one of his phony smiles. "Why are you all the way over here?" he questioned him thoughtfully.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to walk around the chocolate room. I heard something over here and came to investigate." Charlie replied seeing me standing there awkwardly in my pajamas with a curious look on his face. "Oriana?"

"Hey Charlie." I said with a small smile hoping he didn't notice either of our attire that evening and further questioned the antics of the silly authoress and eccentric chocolatier acting like a couple of giddy kids. "You look tired now…maybe you should go back to bed." I said as he nodded apparently only barely awake and started to make his way back across the chocolate room shuffling silently as he went.

"That was close." Willy said softly as I whipped my head around at the comment wondering what he meant by it.

"Hmm?" I questioned seeing a faint pink tone cross his face at the attention I was suddenly giving him instead of the retreating Charlie.

"Um…nothing." Willy said with a nervous giggle as I turned and walked over in front of him crossing my arms and raising my brow curiously.

"What nothing?" I asked seeing him stumble back a step as I came nearer to his personal space.

"Nosey aren't we?" questioned Willy giving me one of his smirks and this time when I stepped closer he didn't budge.

"I thought that was your problem." I retorted sticking out my tongue noting it was becoming a force of habit since I had came to the factory.

"No actually it's the cocoa bean addicted Oompa Loompa's that are nosy." Willy said thoughtfully as I stared up into those violet eyes and started giggling nodding in agreement. "Lets go sit down over by the chocolate falls." He said as I nodded in agreement and followed him down almost right beside the falls themselves and leaned comfortably against a marshmallow that oddly felt like a pillow to me. Willy sat down beside me and we lay there watching the falls flowing without another word.

**--Morning Bucket's house--**

"Charlie has Mr. Wonka or Oriana shown up for breakfast yet?" questioned Mrs. Bucket as her son poked his head briefly into the house and shook his head in response. "Well I guess we will be spending another morning without them. I do hope everything went well with the medicine man." She replied as Charlie came into join them at the table.

"She seemed alright last night." Charlie replied placing pancakes on his plate before passing the dish around. "I couldn't sleep last night and took a walk. Ms. Winters and Mr. Wonka were talking in the Candy Cane groves on the far side of the chocolate room." He explained seeing his mother's puzzled look.

"That's nice that she seemed to be better." Mrs. Bucket replied thoughtfully seeing all the adults send each other a knowing look before continuing with breakfast.

**--Oompa Loompa's POV--**

"Look over there." Motioned Alex stopping his collection of candy fruit seeing Gregory glance over following the hand that was pointing to the marshmallow bank next to the chocolate falls.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean and the authoress." Motioned Gregory with a small giggle as he tugged on Alex motioning for them to scurry off before they woke up, but he hesitated just a moment seeing her move her arm around the tall figure next to her and snuggle closer to him before he scrambled off.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_What's that?" _Willy thought opening his eyes slowly against the bright chocolate room morning light and yawning slightly, before he glanced down nearly jumping at the form that lay on his chest with arm firmly wrapped around him. _"She's asleep."_ He realized staring down at the form hesitating in any movements worried he would wake her. Willy just stay there leaning against the marshmallows they had used to support themselves what seemed like a long time ago watching her sleep aware of her shifting tighter to him before snorting in her sleep. _"Ha…she snorts."_ He thought restraining his giggle. _"Maybe they were right…maybe this girl can learn to like me even with my moodiness. She's proven she can deal with a great deal from me so far."_ He thought tapping the mint grass thoughtfully before moving his gloved hand very carefully through her curly blonde locks.

**--Back to original POV--**

I was aware of an annoying light trying to stir me from my sleep and ignored it snuggling closer to the warm form beside me snorting unaware in my sleep. I then felt an odd sensation as my hair moved briefly against my face and cracked one eye barely opening seeing a gloved hand moving gently through my hair. _"Willy."_ My mind registered before I closed my eye again and moved my arm tighter around him. _"What!"_ I thought not daring to move too soon as I became aware that I was using him as a human pillow and my arm was firmly locked around him. _"Oh shit." _ I thought feeling the hand moving my hair ever so gently and wondering why he hadn't reacted to the contact. I felt odd with the closeness but didn't want to move away and ignoring my whirling mind I snuggled closer testing my boundaries noting the hand stop briefly in my hair before he continued to play with my hair. _"Is it possible to like him, trust him?"_ I wondered thoughtfully before hearing a small giggle sound and closing my eyes hoping he didn't notice I was awake yet.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy sat there thoughtfully glancing down at the sleeping form pausing briefly as his fingers laced in her hair and she snuggled closer to him. He wondered what would happen when she finally woke and started to dread her waking. _"Why don't I want her to wake up?"_ he wondered thoughtfully hearing a giggling sound and turning carefully toward the noise. _"Felix…he's suppose to be fixing the taffy puller."_ He thought motioning his finger of his other hand for him to approach.

"What are you doing down here?" Willy whispered aware of the amused look in the little mans eyes and giving him a warning look.

"I came to inform you that the taffy puller was fixed." Motioned Felix carefully before staring at him and then the sleeping female form wrapped around him. "Gregory told me where I could find you when I didn't see you in your chambers this morning. Now I know why he was so amused and wouldn't tell me." He motioned giggling again as a dark look passed over Willy's features.

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you scheming little devils and those darn cocoa beans. Now what do I do when she wakes up and panics?" Willy whispered urgently seeing Felix stare back at him thoughtfully looking perplexed and finally shrugging before heading off to do more work. "Big help you are." He murmured noting the form's grasp relax slightly around his waist.

**--Other POV--**

I loosened my hold around his waist hesitantly at first hearing him speaking with Felix and listening carefully to his concern trying to stop myself from giggling. It was difficult to do this as I pictured sitting up and panicking in the way he expected. _"He does like me."_ I thought still confused over the situation wondering what to do. _"I could always go talk with Mrs. Bucket…I have a feeling she has her suspicions something is up. I just have to be careful not to reveal the latter side of his personality."_ I thought before looking up at the peering down violet eyes seeing them widen in wait for a panic attack.

"Morning." I said feeling a faint blush cross my cheeks as I stared up at him seeing the panic slowly fade as he glanced down cautiously. "You make a good pillow." I said giggling at the surprised look on his face before I made myself sit up and stretch feeling his fingers slowly untangle from my hair in the process. "Close your mouth before a chocolate insect flies in." I replied seeing his mouth snap shut.

"I don't have any down here yet." Willy said as an after thought wondering why I wasn't turning into a stuttering mess. "Are you alright?" he asked seeing me smile slightly before nodding.

"Why?" I questioned seeing a blush slowly making its way across his face before he squeaked his gloves nervously.

"No reason." Willy replied as I smiled and stood stretching again. "I need to go get ready to head in the inventing room with Charlie. Would you like me to take you to the bubblegum room?" he questioned as I smiled thoughtfully thinking about things at the moment.

"Not right now. I think I'll pop over and greet the Buckets. Thank you for the offer though Willy." I said as he nodded disappearing toward the elevator. "Now to go talk to Mrs. Bucket." I murmured making my way out of the candy cane grove and quickly toward the Bucket house on the far side of the room.

I slowly stepped around several candies to vast to describe them all and stumbled my way down a couple of slopes until I came within a safe walking distance from the Bucket house. I then spotted Mrs. Bucket outside the house hanging what I assumed was laundry and smiled walking across the mint grass toward her. I saw that Mr. Bucket had left for work and all the grandparents were resting sound asleep inside the house.

"Morning dear." Mrs. Bucket said hearing my approach and smiling before she took another look her face turning quizzical.

"_My pajamas. _ I realized feeling myself flush knowing it would take a lot of explaining and hopefully not too much to give away Willy Wonka's darker side. "Morning Mrs. Bucket." I said seeing her motion for me to walk over beside a candy tree growing what I assumed was candied apples before I sat down beside her. "I can explain." I said as her quizzical look faded slightly. I told her that Willy and I had gotten back from the medicine man late and had both been walking in the chocolate room because we couldn't sleep and then I explained about the hide and seek and what I woke up too. I was careful to leave all the awkward and moodier parts of the story out, before I brought up my question to the surprised woman. "I'm very confused about the situation though, since I don't have my cousin or mothers advice you were the only person I could turn to. Can Willy actually care for someone?" I questioned seeing her cock her head in thought at this.

"I had always hoped he could, but I have never seen a very open side of Mr. Wonka or know him well enough to say no, but from what I have witnessed from the Oompa Loompa's, incidents around here with you two and what you've told me…" Mrs. Bucket paused there for a long time her fingers lightly pressing her chin in a thoughtfully way. "You may be the only one that can figure that out. I would say in your case yes, Mr. Wonka can most certainly learn to like you, if he already doesn't." she said with a twinkle in her eyes that said that he already did which was why he was such a complicated person to begin with. "Dear just follow your instincts…no matter where they take you because if you don't take a chance someday you will….

"End up very alone." I finished for her seeing her nod before patting my leg thoughtfully. "I've never been able to get close to anyone before, but Charlie, you and the rest of your family have been easy for me to open up to and Willy well…I think I really like him, when he's not purposely driving me crazy." I finished hearing her chuckle at this.

"Run along and get dressed…then go join them in the inventing room." Mrs. Bucket said shooing me away as I nodded making my way toward the chocolate room door and exiting into the hall.

"Um…shoot now where do I go?" I wondered glancing around the room jumping as a gentle tug came from my pant leg. "I got to get used to that." I murmured staring down at an Oompa Loompa I didn't recognize and smiling faintly as they handed me a piece of paper.

**Follow me up the stairs to your room. Then I will lead you to the Inventing room.**

**Nelson.**

"Thank you Nelson…could we just take the elevator if Willy is done with it?" I questioned as the little man nodded showing me to the spot where to my surprise it was waiting.

We climb into the elevator and were soon off, but I had comfortably sat myself down as the elevator moved in it's usual speedy in every direction fashion. I didn't slide into Nelson only once but he recovered quickly and then I was at my room. I waved to the little man as he scampered off to do whatever work he was missing. I walked into the bright pink room and wrinkled my nose shrugging off my usual disgruntled feeling toward the pink and running in to take a long bath. I then exited the bathroom sliding on my favorite red peasant top and a pair of black bellbottom jeans leaving my hair hanging loosely before I peeked into the hall. I made my way to the elevator and stood inside puzzling over the thousands of buttons looking at each label trying to find one labeled inventing room. _"Cotton candy, Halloween room, testing candies room, Ah…inventing room."_ I smiled triumphantly pressing the button and promptly crashed to the floor with a short eep, before I was whirling amongst the colorful spectacle of candy rooms finally coming to a stop inside the familiar inventing room which reminded me of a very colorful laboratory.


	10. Chapter 10: Sticky Situation

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sticky Situation**

"Charlie? Willy?" I called gently in the room hoping not to startle them and smiling as a brown head poked out from somewhere waving at me. "Hi Charlie." I said walking toward them seeing him and Willy were watching a tiny Oompa Loompa expectantly as he took a piece of candy and hesitated with it near his mouth.

"It's not sour anymore…that problem resolved itself." Willy said with a silly smile on his face and an equally silly giggle watching Marty raise his eyebrows curiously at him. "Charlie…please convince him." He pleaded childishly as I covered my mouth stifling a giggle as the Oompa Loompa shrugged placing the candy in his mouth freezing as though waiting for something to happen.

"It's sweet…it didn't pucker me to death this time." Marty motioned almost in relief as he nodded his approval at the new batch of candies and then suddenly he turned almost a neon green color which was odd on his orange tan skin.

"Shoot." Charlie said as Marty glanced down at his hands and jumped in fright at first before throwing his hands in the air and tapping his foot annoyed at his new skin color. "It shouldn't last too long Marty…I'm sorry." He said as the little man shrugged and disappeared out of the inventing room.

"Those would be good for Halloween or April Fools." I said as Charlie glanced over at me with a warm smile and hugged me which I noticed wasn't as awkward for him this time around. I saw that smirk on Willy's face again and stuck out my tongue as Charlie pulled back not seeing Willy return the favor.

"Hey that's a good idea." Charlie said as Willy rolled his eyes making some sort of odd hand gestures in my direction as though blaming me for distracting Charlie, which brought on a small smile and an innocent shrug. "What do you think Mr. Wonka?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Maybe…more colors will be needed though otherwise it would be boring." Willy replied as Charlie nodded apparently going over a notebook on the table and watching Willy add more ingredients to the candy they were working on.

Suddenly the candy started to fizz slightly and make an odd pulsating sound, which quickly followed with a hiss. _"Uh oh."_ I thought stepping away from both chocolatier and boy seeing them give each other a nervous look. I slowly made my way around behind one of the plush chairs in the room and ducked behind it hearing the hiss turning into an odd whistle, before I heard a sharp bang and sounds of splattering. I after a few seconds of thought peeked over the chair and noticed that both Willy Wonka and Charlie were covered in a multicolored candy substance and saw Charlie frown thoughtfully before exiting the room.

"I'll be back later Mr. Wonka…I need to go clean up and eat lunch." Charlie called before shutting the door behind him.

I stared at Willy's confused expression for a long time seeing his usual purple and black attire was completely coated in the gooey rainbow gunk. I finally allowed a tiny stifled giggle to escape cutting it off as violet eyes leveled with me. _"You look like you fell into the rainbow."_ I thought finally letting out another giggle not being able to stop right away.

"This isn't funny…it's sticky and…ew…yucky too." Willy replied indignantly as he made an attempt to pull some of the goop off his shirt and was startled when his gloved hand stuck fast. "Great a candy form of crazy glue." He muttered unsuccessfully trying to pull his hand free.

"Marty!" I called seeing the little man poke his head in the inventing room and take one look at Willy before going into hysterical giggles. "Get some others and help me get him out of this mess." I said as he nodded disappearing from the room to fetch some more help. "Where's the water and soap?" I questioned seeing him point with his free hand to my left. I then returned from a wild rainbow of purples and pinks bathroom with a purple basin and some washcloths hoping to get the sticky mess off the chocolatier long enough for him to hopefully go change. "Look at the bright side…you made an edible glue, at least until someone finds out they can't open their mouth." I said with a giggle seeing him allow a small smile at my joke.

"It would be great for those that can't sing at a karaoke studio." Willy replied thoughtfully as I nodded in agreement and started to work at freeing his stuck fast hand frowning when the rag stuck fast to the substance and left my hand. "Looks like this is going to be harder than it looks." He said as I nodded hearing shuffling feet and seeing Marty, Alex, and six others I didn't recognize.

"Be carefully everything sticks." I said as Marty gave me a small giggle and I noticed the spark in his eyes at the comment. "Marty…don't even think about it and innocent isn't one of your best looks." I said as he nodded shrugging and handing everyone a small spray bottle that said remove all candy spray. "Clever." I commented as I spotted Willy smile faintly before I took to spraying at his hand watching the cloth fall and seeing him flex his now loose hand. "Well you're free now. I think you should go change…rainbow is not becoming especially if someone bumps into you." I pointed out as he nodded exiting the inventing room and leaving me with a seven pack of giggling Oompa Loompa's. "Stop that infernal giggling…I will put that stuff in your cocoa beans." I murmured as six of the seven left in a hurry. I glanced down as Marty handed me a small paper which I opened to read.

**Is Mr. Cocoa Bean comfortable to sleep on?**

"Marty…there's still some of that candy left." I snapped seeing his eyes widen in surprise before he made a very hasty exit. "How many of those boogers saw that?" I wondered making my way to the elevator spot startled to see a still candy coated Willy staring at me as if waiting. "Do you really want to get stuck with me?" I questioned handing him the note in my hand seeing him flush slightly after reading it.

"You're the one that can't stand in the elevator." Willy pointed out as I nodded and stepped in bracing myself far away from the still sticky chocolatier as he pressed the button to his room. "You can wait in the room while I go into the shower." He said before I could say anything.

"That's an order." I pointed out giving him a dirty look as he shrugged thoughtfully. "What did I say about orders?" I questioned as he turned to level twinkling violet eyes at me trying to muffle a giggle.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted as I released my grip on the elevator forgetting for the moment he was covered in the sticky candy and reaching out to swat at him. "Wait!" he cried as I paused remembering what happens when in contact with the stuff.

"That was close." I said giving him another withering look since I couldn't touch him without sticking to him. "You wait till you change…I'll get you back." I said staring at the now laughing Willy Wonka. "Oh shit." I squeaked as my footing gave out and I collided with him. _"Oh bother."_ I thought staring up into surprised violet eyes seeing we were stuck fast together me tight against his chest arms pinned around him. "We have a problem." I muttered as Willy nodded his eyes thoughtfully looking down into mine.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy stood there thoughtfully as she threatened him and found himself laughing at the funny look she was giving him, until she cursed in a pathetic squeak attempting to gain her footing. _"Uh oh."_ He thought as she stumbled forward arms wrapping around him in an attempt to stop. He glanced down realizing then she was stuck to him and that it made him feel odd somewhat and out of place. _"Another awkward moment."_ He thought. Willy listened as she said "We have a problem" and nodded in agreement seeing that if they were to run into those blasted little devils there would be a need for explaining.

"Candied crazy glue…this stuff would be good for arguing couples." Willy said giggling thoughtfully before realizing what he said and looking suddenly awkward. "Never mind." He quickly said backtracking rapidly as she glanced up at him curiously.

**--Back to other POV--**

"That's not a bad market idea actually." I said staring hard into those violet eyes seeing how suddenly nervous he was as he tried to shift away remembering the candied mess currently sticking us together. _"He's adorable when nervous."_ I found myself thinking before hearing a ding and glancing sideways curiously.

"Now we need to get down to my room and get some of that spray to separate us." Willy said as I nodded.

"How?" I questioned as he hesitated at this flushing faintly as he lowered his eyes a moment. "Oh…never mind." I said realizing he would have to carry me otherwise we would risk being stuck to the floor. "Excuse the blonde moments I occasionally have." I said hearing a high giggle as I glanced up sticking out my tongue at him. "Blah." I muttered.

"You're cute when annoyed." Willy retorted before I wondered exactly how he purposed to carry me considering the way I was stuck to him.

"Um…how do you purpose to carry me if I'm stuck like this?" I questioned as he thought about that for a moment almost in surprise at the notion.

"Hmm…good point." Willy replied as I sighed seeing what this would mean. "We're going to need Oompa Loompa help." He said sounding slightly whiny as I nodded in agreement.

I glanced at the elevator thoughtfully seeing Willy somehow manage to use his cane to press a purple button that flashed emergency briefly. We stood there for a long time or at least it seemed that way and I was suddenly aware of those familiar eyes watching me intently like the last time when he had kissed me. I felt nervous all over again and wondered what would happen if this time I kissed him first. _"He would freak out again."_ I thought staring around the room briefly seeing no sign of Oompa Loompa's as of yet. _"Or maybe not…I think Mrs. Bucket had good advice."_ I thought or at least hoped, I met those violet eyes then seeing him still staring down intently. _"I need to try…I don't want to shut off everyone forever."_ I thought making up my mind I leaned up seeing his eyes widen in surprise as I pressed my lips firmly against his feeling a tingling sensation all over as he in turn pressed against mine. The room seemed to spin in those short moments until I found some sense and pulled back seeing his eyes were studying me intently.

"Why?" Willy questioned thoughtfully wishing he could step back and absorb the situation more clearly worried he was reading too much into the sudden show of affection.

"Because…I do like you." I replied feeling my face grow hot at the admitted words which I had intentionally been avoiding until then. "I just sought out some advice and apparently got my answer." I said hearing a giggle down the hall knowing both of us were crimson by then.

"We should discuss this later. Okay?" Willy asked his voice slightly higher pitched then normal as I nodded in agreement both of us seeing Marty and Gregory at our feet with laughter in their eyes. "Can you get us apart?" he questioned as the little men both giggled at this. _"Hmm…Maybe I should threaten them again."_ I thought lowering my eyes into a dark glare as both men started to giggle harder until they glanced up at Willy.

"Ok…we'll help." Motioned Gregory getting nervous by both glares as he and Marty started to spray the candy away spray on us, which was rather difficult when they couldn't get too much higher then our knees. "Now what?" he motioned as Willy and I both glanced down our legs apart but still connected from the waist up.

"Use my leg and climb." I said lifting my leg slightly to allow them a boost to climb around my waist and up my back. Soon we were apart and I lifted Gregory and Marty carefully from my shoulders to the floor. "Thanks guys." I said as they both nodded disappearing. "You get a move on before another incident happens." I said pointing to Willy's room down the hall seeing him pause in the hall giving me a look.

"Now who's ordering who?" Willy retorted with a giggle as I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot yelling march. "Going…jeez bossy." He said with a giggle pausing at his door as I reached out opening it and watching him disappear into his bathroom.

I sat down in the chair near the fire place where he had spent the previous night throwing romance novels and paused briefly spotting one of them resting open on the stand. I leaned over the arm reading over the first few lines and rolling my eyes. _"She falls into his arms, her heart pulsating with his…who writes this stuff?"_ I wondered staring around the room again. I heard a crash and a muffled what I thought was a curse and ran to the bathroom door.

"Willy are you alright?" I questioned through the door. Then I heard the curse again only it was just "Oh fudge", which forced me to smile.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Ye-ah." Willy replied from his perch on the floor wrapped in a burgundy towel chocolate hair strewn all over his face do to slipping on the tiled floor and onto the carpet. "Fine…just found my floor, the hard way." He replied thoughtfully tapping his fingers on the floor a moment.

"Are you sure…that didn't sound so good." Oriana called through the door as he lay there with a frown on his face and slowly stood brushing his hair back into place for the moment.

"I'm sure." Willy replied staring around his bathroom and frowning in thought. _"Bathrobe."_ He glanced around the room finally finding it and placing the purple garment securely around himself before quickly brushing through his hair making sure all traces of goop was gone from his hair. He then exited into the room seeing a concerned Oriana staring at him thoughtfully.

**--Original POV--**

"Hurt much?" I questioned teasingly as he gave me a pout and crossed his arms.

"No it tickled." Willy retorted before disappearing into a walk in closet and shutting the door behind him. "Smarty." He called from the door before he emerged moments later in his usual purple and black outfit.

"The Oompa Loompa's brought these back cleaned." I said handing him his top hat and cane seeing him quickly adjust the hat on his head violet eyes staring at me almost wearily.

"Anymore of their mischief?" Willy questioned not wanting to actually discuss the elevator just at the moment, he was still confused over the show of affection and admittance to actually liking him.

"I didn't give them a chance." I replied suddenly feeling very nervous and out of place. I sensed I wasn't the only one and saw the awkward look briefly cross his face before he lowered his gaze to the floor.

I could have sworn both of us stood like that for a very long time, when it was only a very short few minutes. I jumped slightly as Willy made his way around me and over to one of the couches in his room thoughtfully staring at me across the room. _"This is not supposed to be this awkward."_ I thought not entirely sure if that was true or not. I stood there a moment and hesitantly made my way over sitting down next to him feeling the tension in the room seem to become more threatening at this simple gesture. I nearly fell off the couch when Willy turned to face me with those piercing violet eyes and just managed to catch my balance before he could assist.

"Graceful." Willy replied instantly relieving the tension in the room as I saw one of his smirks play across his face.

"Right…about as graceful as falling up the stairs." I retorted sticking out my tongue hearing him giggle at this.

"You do that often?" Willy asked as I gave him a warning look raising my hand to poke at him for the hell of it startled when he had my wrist in his at lightening speed his gloves barely making a squeak at the contact.

"Often enough…sadly." I replied pretending to sound annoyed wondering exactly what he was up to when I saw that ever familiar growing smirk on his face. "You know that smirk tends to give you away." I said as he giggled at this his smile genuine in the slightly darkening room, which was due to the now starting evening.

"Really?" Willy asked pretending to sound completely confused. "How can you tell?" he said his voice dropping suddenly as I became aware of how much closer he was to me then before.

"Do I have to answer that Willy?" I questioned feeling my breath hitch as his violet eyes flashed in amusement ever so closer to my face then before.

"Do you?" Willy retorted with his smirk deepening hearing a faint hitch in her breathing.

"Mumbler." I retorted seeing him pretend to be offended by the remark before he giggled again.

"I thought you hated that word." Willy retorted as I gave him a small dirty look closing my eyes as he leaned forward pressing his lips firmly against mine his hand gently entwining in my hair. I returned the kiss placing my hand very lightly against his cheek pulling back after a long moment and seeing him smile slightly. "Ok…maybe they haven't had too many cocoa beans, but we'll have to see." He said standing and offering me his arm as I glanced at him curiously. "Bucket's dinner…member?" he said with one of his silly pouts as I gave him a look and again stuck out my tongue.

"You kissed me, why do I have to remember things that are of less importance?" I quipped seeing him smirk at this before I rose accepting his offered arm.

"Because I said so." Willy retorted as we climb into the elevator moments later.

"Ordering me around…and who do you think you are?" I questioned forcing him to back into a corner poking at him seeing his eyes were amused at this.


	11. Chapter 11: Questions & More Insight

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Questions & More Insight**

"I don't know, who do I think I am?" Willy retorted innocently enough, but there was still the slight question behind it making me pause for a moment.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned curiously not daring to look up into his violet eyes right away for fear of my face being almost as red as my shirt.

"Okay." Willy said softly not being able to sound totally like his usual self. I looked up startled for a brief moment staring at him before I felt the elevator jerk into action forcing myself to stumble into him feeling his arms wrap around me steadying me as the speeding machine made me experience another round of vertigo.

I don't know how long the elevator moved around but I felt comfortable wrapped in Willy's arms. For once I didn't feel the need to draw away from a person and found myself wondering what was happening to me. I wouldn't have ever gotten this close to anyone unless by some chance I actually socialized, which was unlikely and something I didn't like doing. If Willy Wonka hadn't insisted on forcing me into a study of the Oompa Loompa's with that stupid television report I wouldn't have ever met the man that I once thought I hated but in actuality found myself falling for. _"Why does life always throw curve balls?"_ I wondered absently snuggling closer to him hearing his heart pounding and his breath hitch slightly at the sudden movement. _"He's still awkward around people but better around me now that he's gotten to know me better."_ I thought wondering how my mother and cousin would react to this news. _"I won't tell them right away, or at least until I know what to think about this."_ I thought closing my eyes listening intently to the soothing sound of Willy's breathing finding myself smiling.

"We haven't stopped yet." I said softly breaking the silence in the room as I felt Willy start and glanced up into the violet eyes watching me intently.

"That's odd." Willy replied in answer as he glanced at the elevator panel curiously. "Maybe Felix didn't fix everything." He said pulling me closer as he glanced over my head at the buttons and noticed a green light flickering. "Green light…hmm…um…oh gobstoppers, I forgot what that one means." He said as I found myself giggling and meeting his eyes.

"Oh gobstoppers…you're going to break my habit with swearing with those terms…you know." I said trying to sound annoyed but only succeeding in laughing again at the smirk that crossed his features.

"Green…uh oh." Willy said as he looked down the color meaning suddenly coming to him. "It means the elevator is stuck on moving all over the factory and won't stop." He said as I stared at him for along moment a thought suddenly hitting me.

"How are the Oompa Loompa's supposed to fix it?" I asked seeing Willy look thoughtful for a moment before his face curved into a bright what I knew was phony smile.

"I don't know." Willy replied knowing I could see through his now phony smile and allowing it to fade in thought. "I forgot the procedure for this one." He said staring around the elevator and seeing a button that read emergency stop. "Oh ye-ah…forgot about that." He said pressing the button.

The elevator made a sudden halt and for once Willy lost his footing with the force pulling me down with him with a loud yelp from both of us. I lay there after the sudden stop peeking my eyes open seeing that both of us were in one piece, also seeing Willy was staring around curiously. _"That was fun…not."_ I thought dryly as I sat up sitting on his lap in thought carefully glancing around the room noting him prop himself up on his elbows. His hat and cane were strewn aside but otherwise he seemed unharmed.

"Constellation Candies." Willy said with a small smile as I remembered our first real fight where I wanted to literally strangle him and giggled at the memory. The familiar dark room full of sugar candied constellations was still pretty and the dim light was enough to see Willy smirking at my reaction. "Comfortable?" he questioned as I realized I was sitting on him in a very suggestive way and found myself blushing.

"Maybe." I retorted pretending to glare at him hearing him giggle at my red face and then he reached out his hand brushing aside my hair. "Are you suggesting something Willy?" I questioned smiling in triumph at his now burning face.

"Touché." Willy replied staring around the constellation candies room again and sitting up leaning against the elevator with me still sitting there watching him thoughtfully. "Now we are officially stuck." He said this with an odd note in his voice as I observed the dimly lit room and suddenly felt very self-consciously aware of where I was sitting.

"Not for long." I said reaching out to press the emergency button feeling a hand wrap around my wrist stopping me. "What?" I questioned my voice barely audible.

"It will start moving again eventually…it's tied into a system and they will know something is up when we aren't at the Buckets." Willy said in answer to my very vague what.

"And will also develop ideas of their own as to why we didn't press the emergency button." I said very aware of his other hand resting against my side.

"And that's a problem?" Willy asked curiously as I stared into his violet eyes thoughtfully.

"_Yes, no…I have no idea." _I thought seeing his eyes trailing thoughtfully across my face and feeling my wrist released his other hand now resting on my other side holding me in place so to speak. _"He's read to many romance novels."_ I found myself thinking but my head was starting to fog over with the strange look in his eyes. _"I've never been with a guy before…what do I do?"_ I thought finding myself blushing brightly as he cocked his head sideways curiously.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"And that's a problem?" Willy found himself asking her and meeting her eyes with his. He had no idea where the comment had come from, but somehow found it made her suddenly quiet.

He met those eyes trailing his across her face taking in the way her nose would twitch when nervous and finding himself releasing her wrist he reached out attentively placing his other hand on her other hip. _"What am I doing…this is not one of my books and I have absolutely no idea how to act."_ Willy thought to himself noticing for the first time a dark red blush creeping across her face at the sudden contact as he studied her thoughtfully cocking his head to the side. _"She looks as nervous as I feel…those books don't help if you've never actually been with a girl before and I've never had the nerve to be around one until she came here."_ He thought staring at her for a long moment feeling her hands hesitantly rest against his chest.

**--Original POV--**

I felt the blush slowly fading as he looked at me almost as confused as I felt and I hesitantly placed my hands on his chest trying in an attempt to let him know I was alright. _"He looks so confused."_ I thought feeling the blush return to my cheeks again as a thought struck me forcing me to bite my lip thoughtfully.

"Why are you so nervous?" I questioned seeing his eyes suddenly jerk thoughtfully at my face and then lower a blush showing across his pale features.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Willy stammered startled when he looked up seeing her face was within inches of his a small curious expression on it.

"The novels don't explain everything do they?" I asked curious if I was right seeing his mouth part slightly in surprise as he watched me. "Like I said cheesy." I said with a giggle as I realized both of us were virgins.

"What do you mean?" Willy inquired suddenly nervous.

"I mean that you have never been with a girl anymore then I've been with a guy. We're both very new at this whole thing." I replied seeing the nervous suddenly fade allowing him to relax slightly.

"Oh." Willy replied not sure what else to say as I smiled brushing my hand lightly through his hair leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"We better get help." I said seeing that the romantic feel had been broken and had left us both in deep thoughts.

"Ye-ah." Willy replied reaching over and pressing the emergency button.

Soon we heard noise on the elevator tracks and looked up seeing Felix was busily working with the control panel's box and staring down at us thoughtfully. For once I didn't hear anything from the little man and saw him snap the lid close, before giving Willy a thumbs up sign. _"That was fast."_ I thought seeing Willy use his cane and reach out pressing the emergency stop shutting it off. Soon we were again speeding around the factory this time making it to the chocolate room only a few minutes late for dinner.

"I need to get up." Willy said as I glanced down and slid off climbing to my feet next to him. He reached down grasping his hat and placing it firmly in place. "Let's go." He said grasping my hand without a moments thought and leading me toward the Bucket house.

"You're late…what happened." Asked Mrs. Bucket upon our entrance as she completed putting the last dinner dish on the table and noted the two holding hands.

"Elevator panel went wonky." Willy replied as I giggled slightly at his little version of the elevator incident. "Sorry." He replied making his way to his place.

"Can I do anything Mrs. Bucket?" I questioned the woman as she smiled shaking her head and offering me my seat next to Willy, which I took this time without any resentment toward the man.

"How was today for you Charlie?" I asked seeing him glance up thoughtfully seeing his mother smile and then sigh.

"It took mum about an hour to get that stuff out of my hair and three to get me cleaned up. Marty had to drop of some of the candy away spray." Charlie said sounding miserable as Mrs. Bucket nodded giving Willy a curious look.

"What exactly caused that mess?" Mr. Bucket asked seeing his wife was about to ask the same thing.

"A candy mixture that went all fizzy and made a funny noise." Willy replied giving them one of his phony smiles, which I now called them when he was uncomfortable.

"It went bang." I said softly as Mr. and Mrs. Bucket looked at me curiously. "I was there but had the sense to duck behind something. I had to help the Oompa Loompa's get Willy here to his room so he wouldn't stick fast to a wall or something." I said realizing I slipped when I called him Willy instead of Mr. Wonka.

"Figures…crazy loon I knew you would get into trouble." Said Grandpa George in his usual retort to Willy's weirdness as I glanced over hiding or at least hoping I was hiding my scowl with the napkin I was currently using.

"Dad!" warned Mrs. Bucket as he grumbled something else and suddenly was quiet again. "Sounds like you've had a busy day. Would you mind helping me dear while Charlie and Willy discuss more work?" she questioned as we finished up dinner and I nodded watching everyone scatter.

I slowly collected the dishes assisting Mrs. Bucket in washing and drying them knowing she had something in mind to ask me. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask but hadn't been really dreading it like I would normally. Soon the dishes were cleaned and the food was put away, the table was also cleaned and everything back in place. I helped with tucking in the grandparents for the night smiling faintly at Grandma Georgina's random "I love roses" before I joined Mrs. Bucket out front of the house seeing Mr. Bucket was currently attending to a machine in the back of the chocolate room with a very rapidly hopping Oompa Loompa and Willy was busily chatting in the distance with Charlie.

"Willy is it now?" Mrs. Bucket asked as I found myself blushing again and turned to look at the woman who was eyeing me with a pleasant smile and spark in her eyes. "What happened?" she questioned as I thought about it carefully and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure…we're still working on it." I said seeing her smile at this and then tilt her head in thought. "Hmm?" I questioned her.

"Working on it…what do you mean by that dear?" Mrs. Bucket inquired curious about this girl who appeared to be wise to the world and yet still as innocent or nearly as innocent as a child.

"Um…we came to a conclusion that neither of us have…er…um…" I couldn't finish the sentence I was too embarrassed, but not ashamed just very shy around the subject. I mean I was twenty-three and still clueless about most intimacy around men.

"You are still innocent." Mrs. Bucket said observing the deep crimson I had turned which nearly matched my shirt. "As is Mr. Wonka." She said somehow reading my expression as I nodded nervously tucking my hands into my jeans pockets. "It's nothing to worry about, if you two are meant to be…then things will happen within reason." She said as I nodded thoughtfully with a smile.

"You sound like my mom back home in America." I said as she smiled at this and for a brief moment hesitated so it seemed, before she reached out wrapping me into a warm hug, which I gladly returned.

"You should have your mum visit us sometime…if all this works out." Mrs. Bucket replied careful not to put too much pressure on the still blooming couple. "I bet she would like Mr. Wonka very much." She said as an after thought.

"Most likely…she would say we are perfect because we're both odd in our own ways. My cousin Nelly would adore him and purposely tease us every chance she got." I said thoughtfully. "She's currently in culinary school and isn't so good at experimenting as of yet. My mom runs a small out of home computer business and tends to collect some of the oddest things you could image." I said with a giggle and then I heard the voices behind us looking around.

"Enjoy your chat?" Charlie asked as his mother and I nodded. "I need to go to bed early tonight have a long day at school tomorrow." He said hugging everyone even the suddenly awkward Willy goodnight.

"Goodnight you two. I hope to see you in the morning for breakfast." Mrs. Bucket said before following her now tired husband into the small house leaving us out under the artificial light of the half moon in the chocolate room.

"Interesting night." I said aloud feeling an arm hesitantly wrap around me. "Now where too?" I questioned thoughtfully as Willy glanced down at me almost lost in thought.

"Where would you like to go?" Willy asked for a moment this caught me completely off guard. I was so used to him telling me where we were going and be himself that I hadn't expected the question.

"I don't know…everything here is wonderful and so confusing." I answered truthfully seeing an all too familiar smirk light up his violet eyes. "Alright what's up your sleeve smarty pants?" I questioned turning in his arm and giving him one of my annoyed looks which I could tell he had seen many of, because all it did was deepen his smirk.

"Why should I answer that?" Willy asked playfully as I pulled away and stepped right up placing my finger into his chest trying to be threatening, but finding myself laughing at the reproachful look I was getting. "I thought we were past the poking?" he asked as I shook my head still laughing.

"What would make you think that…poking can be and sometimes is fun." I said with a giggle noting his blush at this comment clearly understanding where I was coming from even if he was trying to act innocent. "Again what are you up too?" I inquired raising my brows thoughtfully before poking at him again noting his roll of the eyes.

"Can't make me answer." Willy said with a stuck out tongue before he stepped away from my poking finger and twirled his cane thoughtfully.

"Bet I can." I quipped with my own mischievous smirk as he gave me a curious look and I shrugged thoughtfully.

"You think you can." Willy said before turning on his heal and heading down the bank toward the chocolate falls which were almost dark chocolate in the darkened room.

"Hey wait for me." I said hearing his giggle and scrambling after him, before I cocked my head to the side noting a steady beat coming from somewhere deep in the factory. I realized I was within inches of knocking him over and paused. "What's that noise?" I questioned seeing his mischievous smirk and eyeing him curiously.

"Oompa Loompa drums." Willy answered carefully which I became very alert to the change in his voice and crossed my arms in thought. "What are you thinking?" he asked as I became aware of intent violet eyes staring at me and stepped back a step startled I hadn't noticed him come so close.

"I know you're up to something…what else do I have to think about?" I asked seeing his eyes were twinkling with something, and it made me curious and nervous at the same time. "What?" I questioned as he tilted his head the opposite angle mine was looking as inquisitive as I felt at the moment.

"It's a surprise…you like them don't you?" Willy inquired worried that she might lash out at him about surprises were bad or something similar. He hadn't quite decided on his feeling toward her other than he liked her. He was still confused and was worried he would do something to again bring about her anger.

"Very much so." I answered meeting his eyes finding myself smiling faintly at the quiet sigh of relief. "It's been a long time since I've been around them or acted like a kid though." I said seeing that ever inquisitive look in his eyes.

"When was the last surprise you enjoyed and you felt like a kid?" Willy questioned as I thought about that for a long moment, trying to retrieve the memory.

I stood there thoughtfully tapping my fingers against my crossed arms. It had been a long time since I had been home or around my family, since I had started writing and traveling and I had lost that child feeling I had cherished from them. _"The last time was Christmas at home with my cousin and I working in the kitchen baking treats for everyone…the flour fight."_ I thought finding myself giggling and staring up at Willy for a long moment decided whether or not I should share the memory.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned seeing him nod his head as I heard the drums growing closer. "My cousin Nelly and I decided to go into the kitchen to do the Christmas baking. My mom and aunt were doing all the present wrapping. We in the process of making cookies, cakes, and other goodies, we sort of got into a flour fight…it was the biggest surprise to us both when we ended up spending the night cleaning the kitchen. She's currently in culinary school back in the states and still not overly great at her experimenting." I said hearing him giggle apparently amused by my story, and as an after thought I remembered how long ago it had been. "That was two…no three years ago. I haven't been home in a while for the holidays." I said finding myself saddened by this but shrugging it off startled to see a large pink seahorse ship coming down the chocolate river and pausing against the bank.

"That's the answer to the drums." Willy whispered as I jumped aware his arm was gently placed around my shoulders and he was very near my ear. "Care for a ride on the chocolate river?" he questioned as I met his eyes seeing my story had left his normally mischievous eyes a little less bright then usual.

"Down the rapids too?" I questioned remembering my brief view of the tunnels through the factory from the night before and feeling excited by the prospect.

"Of course." Willy said with a chuckle as I followed him in the boat and noticed for once no giggling coming from the Oompa Loompa's as he gently clasped my hand and we were off.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched as the familiar rooms and tunnels came to view seeing the woman beside him was watching her eyes widening in glee as they hit the rapids. He found this amusing and watched as the tunnels and colors became a whirlwind of familiarity for him. For a little while he watched as her face seemed to stare around in wonder and then in delight as they hit another one of the chocolate rapids. His thoughts were starting to edge into his amusement at her giddy looks and frowned thoughtfully. _"That was two…no three years ago. That's too long to be away from them, I mean granted I just sort of got my family life back on track…thanks to the Buckets. What can I do?"_ Willy wondered finding himself in an oddly perplexed problem. He was growing very fond of the authoress and the Oompa Loompa's had apparently succeeded in their mission because of this, but somehow Willy was still unsure of how he was suppose to act or feel. _"I need to talk to Sam…he's a good therapist maybe he can help me sort this mess out."_ He thought suddenly aware of giggling beside him and staring over at Oriana who was staring at an Oompa Loompa.

"Ben how many times do I have to warn you not to lean too far to the side?" Willy playfully scolded laughing in turn at the now chocolate covered rowing Oompa Loompa who looked thoroughly agitated by giggling around him. "Stop off at the inventing room on the way back." He said as the little heads all nodded in agreement.

**--Other POV--**

"Way back?" I questioned seeing Willy's dazed thoughtfully look had been replaced by the familiar mischievous smirk and he was staring at my puzzled expression.

"This goes in a full out circle…sort of like an amusement park ride." Willy answered as I blinked in surprise but only for a moment before laughing and shaking my head. "What?" he questioned at my reaction worried he had said something wrong.

"I wish amusement park rides were half as fun." I said giggling again startled when the boat suddenly swerved left down a tunnel forcing me to slide almost overboard.

"Gotcha." Willy said reaching out his hand and quickly catching my arm forcing me to stop rapidly. "Forgot about that sharp curve." He replied as I nodded not caring what reaction I would get, before I wrapped my arms around his slender frame clinging tightly just in case there were more turns he had forgotten.

For once Willy didn't flinch or react like he usually would have, with an effort he relaxed and allowed her arms to remain clinging to him. The ride was a colorful spectacle of colors as we slowed outside a door that was labeled inventing room. I was sad to know we were done for the day but gently released Willy and climb from the boat watching as the chocolate covered Oompa Loompa joined us growing slightly stiff with the now hardening chocolate. I followed Willy into the inventing room and giggled faintly at the little men who were still apparently cleaning up the candy disaster that was still stuck on various objects in the room.

"Here Ben." Willy said handing the little man a bottle of chocolate off and watching him disappear from the room. "I should really make that stuff into candy glue." He said smiling faintly around the room until I pointed above us to an Oompa Loompa who was currently stuck to the ceiling and signing vehemently. "Henry how on earth…."

"Wait!" I called as another Oompa Loompa without thinking about it sprayed the little man. _"Oh no."_ I thought running full tilt under the little man who let out a terrified squeak of a yelp. "Oomph." I grumbled as the little man landed safely in my waiting arms and looked up hesitantly peeking out one eye and then both smiling in relief. "That was close Henry." I said as the little man nodded and climb off stumbling slightly as he bumped into a concerned looking Willy Wonka, whom was peering down at me thoughtfully his mouth frozen in surprise.

"Are you both alright?" Willy finally asked catching his breath feeling his heart start to return to normal.

"Yes." I said nodding as Henry too nodded and sighed wiping at his forehead. "Why didn't he react?" I questioned pointing to the Oompa Loompa who had sprayed Henry.

"He's been sick…I didn't expect him back on work today." Willy answered before walking over and signing to the man who dropped the spray in horror and nodded running over to help Henry to his feet. "He's going to take Henry to the medicine man and get himself some more help before coming back. He feels horrible over the incident." He said softly as I lay there nodding and staring back up at curious peering violet eyes. "Are you going to lay there all day?" he questioned as it dawned on me I hadn't moved as of yet.

"Um…I don't know…it is kinda comfy." I said with a giggle as Willy rolled his eyes staring down at me looking highly amused at my current position. "Besides it would be all night smarty pants." I said giggling again as he tapped his cane thoughtfully before poking at my side with it forcing me to giggle again. "Poking again…jeez what are you getting at man?" I questioned finally sitting up and turning to look up at his offered hand with a small smile.

"It's getting late." Willy said as I nodded seeing his eyes were lowered in thought before he cocked his head to the side as though observing something for a moment. "Would you rather be in a different room then the bubblegum room?" he questioned seeing her eyes widen slightly in surprise before she shook her head at the suggestion.

"No…I think it's growing on me." I said with a giggle as I wrinkled my nose at the thought and followed Willy toward the chocolate river and started up the sloping pathways allowing his hand to rest with mine.

We walked and walked for what seemed like a long time until we finally came into a familiar room. _"Finally the chocolate room."_ I noted with relief frowning thoughtfully as Willy lead me back to an all too familiar glass object. _"Pinball high score round whatever."_ I thought loosing counts of how many times I had felt like a pinball in the darn thing. I stepped in and without another thought slid down to the floor smiling faintly as Willy sat down beside me and used his cane to push a button. We were off zigging and zagging through the hundreds of rooms and sounds until finally coming to a familiar room.

"Goodnight Willy." I said stepping out of the elevator and watching him curiously as he stood there fidgeting.

"Goodnight Oriana…if you need anything just ask." Willy said before stepping back into the elevator and disappearing from sight for the evening.

"Pink…I'm home." I mumbled sarcastically, finding myself smiling thoughtfully remembering I had refused moving to another room. I then jumped startled as a small hand tugged on my pant let. "Oh Alex…hmm…thank you." I said accepting to my surprise my mail from home realizing Willy must have sent someone to fetch it for me. "Oompa Loompa's…had to be they're the only ones small enough to get by without being noticed." I said allowed closing the pink door behind me and turning on a dim light to find my way to the familiar pink desk placing the mail on the desk looking through them. "Junk, junk, bills, junk, Nelly, and Nelly again." I said with a smile opening the first envelop to find several pictures of her silly culinary disasters and new found friends inside their dorm. I opened the second one surprise to find a very long or what seemed long letter.

**Dear Oriana**

**Hey it's been so long…um three years last I counted. The flour incident reminded me of ours back home during your last visit. I sent you a bunch of pictures of that one…me and Ginger were having a blast when she managed to dump a bowl of flower over my head and it brought back those missed moments we've always shared. I wanted to write and see how my big sister/cousin has been doing…I miss you and never get the chance to talk with you except this or emails. I was thinking of visiting you for the holiday like your mom, but wasn't sure if you planned anything this year or not. I know Christmas won't be the same and hope that maybe we can plan a week together or something. I wish you were still in the states then it wouldn't be so hard to see you. Have you found any one of the handsome foreigners to talk to me about…I want to be the first to know so I have lots to tease you about. Love and hugs always. **

**Love,**

**Nelly**

"Oh Nelly you have no idea how much I miss you, mom and even Aunt Margo at times. I just haven't had time to come to the states or the time to have you guys over. My house doesn't even look like I live in it." I said aloud sniffing slightly wishing I had a phone to call home right then. "I wonder if Willy would mind me using a phone to call them?" I questioned aloud and sighing thoughtfully.

I placed the letters and pictures safely in one of the desk drawers and made my way into the bathroom hoping in the shower allowing the warm water to hide the tears I knew were going down my cheeks then. I couldn't understand how I could feel so sad and excited at the same time but both seemed to be a habit for me as of recent. _"What was that?"_ I wondered hearing tiny shuffling feet in my room and hearing a tap at the bathroom door. I quickly climb out of the shower and grabbed a towel firmly wrapping it around myself carefully making my way to the door and opening it only to find Doris staring up at me, a concerned frown on her face. _"Doris…now what?"_ I wondered thoughtfully before following her out into my room. I made a retreat into my walk in closet quickly dressing into a pair of red pajamas and joining the small woman who was currently sitting on my bed Indian style and watching me curiously.


	12. Chapter 12: Willy and Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Willy and Thoughts**

"Hello Doris…what can I do for you?" I questioned as the small woman managed a smile and handed me a piece of paper.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean is very thoughtful and I was wondering what you two may had discussed today. He seems melancholy…almost sad.**

"We got along very well today Doris…I think we're both a bit confused but I'm sure you all had that figured out when planning this whole thing." I said raising my brows seeing her flushing faintly at the accusation. "What has he done that's gotten you worried?" I asked growing concerned for Willy. I watched as she scribbled longer then usual on a small pad and handed me another paper.

**He seems determined to do something for you, but none of us have any idea what he is planning at the moment. He mentioned something about flower and mumbled some more…we didn't catch everything exactly. Who's Nelly?**

"Oh dear." I said realizing Willy was concerned over my sad melancholy state that night when we were going for a ride on the chocolate river. "I was explaining to him how I hadn't had time to be silly like I've been recently since three years ago when my cousin Nelly and I got in a flower fight during Christmas baking. I must have triggered him to do something about it." I murmured standing suddenly which forced Doris to move her hands slightly to maintain her balance. "Should I go speak with him?" I asked as the small woman shook her head with a small smile. I took the other offered note and read it over.

**He may be doing you both a favor if I'm reading into this correctly. The study of us offers some security for us, but in all honesty it was an idea to get you here at the factory. Mr. Cocoa Bean is worried it will generate too much interest on us and we'll become some science project for the world. I don't think he's figured out that the chief isn't going to really allow a full study of us to the public. I hope you don't feel hurt by this.**

"Truthfully…I suspected this when Willy openly televised my coming to the factory. I have this odd feeling it was meant only for me to watch?" I questioned hesitantly as Doris giggled and nodded in response. "Should I go see Willy and maybe talk with him?" I asked worried he was worrying himself over nothing. I sighed taking yet another note from Doris.

**He was already informed that the chief changed his mind. He knows you don't plan on leaving right away and probably won't tell you about this until he is sure how he feels about you and you about him. I think we've caused you both a great deal of unintended confusion. Is there anyway to remedy this situation?**

"Not as of the moment Doris…I think Mrs. Bucket might be able to give you some insight though. For now we'll see how this all works out. I'm in no hurry to leave." I said with a small smile as I assisted the woman to the floor taking another piece of paper thoughtfully from her hand and reading it.

**Do you think you could watch some of the Oompa Loompa children again…maybe tomorrow? They really seem to like you.**

"I would love too. Is Willy going to be there too?" I questioned with a giggle seeing her think about it for a long moment before nodding. "Let me guess you're going to do like last time and leave me to watch him too?" I asked seeing her giggle before nodding and motioning goodnight to me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I wonder how I'm going to pull this off?" Willy asked aloud staring around his familiar room and flopping comfortably on his bed running an edible pen gently across his lips thoughtfully. He then started to write down things on a piece of paper in thought.

**Get Oriana to explain more about Nelly**

**Ask why she hasn't visited family in so long**

**Ask if she would like me to invite them to the factory**

"Invite them to the factory." Willy said in surprise as he re-read his notes and nearly bit down on his pen. "I've never had anyone in here other then the Buckets and Oriana since the golden tickets." He said thoughtfully before jumping with a start hearing a gentle knock on his door. "Sam." He whispered standing from his bed and allowing his therapist to enter into his room and flopping back across his bed wishing somehow he was in the therapist's office instead. He looked up and watched the man as he signed curiously.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about Mr. Cocoa Bean?" signed Sam yawning tiredly wishing this could have waited till morning.

"I have a few problems to discuss with you." Willy answered as the little man tilted his head eyes blinking in surprise as he stared down at the pad Willy had been writing on. "First things first…why do I like that…erm…Oriana?" he questioned thoughtfully taping his fingers against the bed. "Why am I worried…well…concerned about her not seeing her cousin and fa-fa-family…for over three years?" he questioned noticing his old habit of stuttering family and other terms had come back again. "She obviously misses her par-paren-mom and…co-co-Nelly." He said finally giving into old habits and frowning suddenly as Sam grabbed his clipboard and started scribbling away. After a long moment of processing what he said he saw the little man stop and begin to answer.

"Well as for your first question…you have feelings for her and that was intentional on our parts…in case you hadn't guessed." Sam signed as Willy gave him a scowl and sighed nodding faintly hating that he couldn't hide his real side from Sam. "As for your concern about her family…it's because you are liking her that you are concerned about her being sad. Maybe if you arranged her cousin to visit…or maybe spend the holidays with you both. I'm sure you would like to get to know those she treasures most, especially because you are liking her. This is something that is practiced in families all over the country." He signed with a sarcastic glint in his eyes that annoyed Willy.

"How do I do that. I…would her family do anything to hurt you or the factory?" Willy questioned knowing he still had a trust complex thanks to those candy thieving cads.

"I doubt it. Oriana obviously likes you…she will probably only want her mom and this treasured cousin Nelly for a visit. Apparently she isn't overly trusting of her Aunt Margo do to the fact the woman has hurt her trust in the past. Maybe suggest a visit from her cousin or set a date for the holidays and surprise her as your first Christmas together?" Questioned Sam signing thoughtfully seeing Willy start at this last bit.

"First…together…um…uh..er…hmm." Willy couldn't think of a reply to that he hadn't thought of them as together that moment until Sam had brought the subject up. _"We are together…she claimed boyfriend, which means we are two people together that care. Like the Buckets."_ He thought about that a moment before shuffling around snuggling down in his bed eyeing the barely awake Sam. "That's a good idea…will you guys help me plan something…been a while since I did something for Christmas like that." He murmured knowing he had celebrated with the Bucket's for the past two years but it had been simple for him until that moment, in which he allowed someone else to enter his weird existence.

"Mrs. Bucket I'm sure would also love to help. I will send Maria to talk with her tomorrow while you are in the inventing room." Motioned Sam stifling another wide yawn before exiting Willy's room for the evening.

**--Other POV--**

"_What's that?"_ I wondered hearing quiet shuffling around my room and cracking my eyes open to glance at the clock. _"Nine."_ I sighed thoughtfully before squirming carefully from my cocoon of pink and peeking around the room for the source of shuffling. I seeing no one was level with my eyes allowed them to drop to the floor only to see three female Oompa Loompa's quietly straightening up the room and getting my things out for me. _"I can choose and dress myself thank you."_ I thought wryly before eyeing what they had chosen finding myself liking the choice.

"Morning Emilee." I whispered recognizing the fourth woman who had manage to wiggle her way from under my bed holding what I assumed was some of my dirty clothing I had misplaced. "I was wondering what I did with them." I whispered remembering they were what I had worn the night I had fought with Willy. "Who are your friends and why am I getting up at nine instead of seven?" I asked hesitantly as she giggled thoughtfully before handing me a piece of purple paper.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean requested we clean up things for you and allow you time to rest. You're breakfast is over there at your desk, along with a bottle of soda for you. We are going to tidy up your room for you and I told the girls to get you out some choices to wear. They are Lydia, Penelope and Jill.**

"Thank you so much Emilee I appreciate that." I said softly wiggling my way the rest of the way out of bed and sitting up seeing the one named Jill was holding my familiar troll slippers with a curious look on her face. "I will explain…they're considered lucky and known as wishnicks or trolls. They're magical." I said with a smile as she nodded with a giggle helping me into them. "Thank you Jill and good morning to you as well as Lydia and Penelope." I said softly walking over and smiling at the assortment of fruit and chocolate pancakes.

Soon the women were busily back to work and I realized just how messy and lazy I had become frowning thoughtfully before giggling faintly. _"Not a single cherry in sight."_ I thought sorting through the fruit salad on my tray and rolling my eyes thoughtfully finding my thoughts turning to Willy and wishing he was there with me at the moment. I glanced down startled by a gentle tug on my pant leg and noticed Lydia motioning me toward the bathroom seeing I had gone off into space after finishing breakfast. I nodded disappearing into the bathroom only to return for a pair of light blue bellbottoms and a warm rainbow sweater I had always treasured.

"All set where to this morning?" I asked seeing all the heads in the room turn to me nodding in approval. I smiled faintly as Emilee motioned her small hand to follow her and found myself standing before a staircase instead of the elevator. "Where to from here?" I asked as she handed me a note and smiled waving before vanishing back into my room.

**Since you will be staying a while it's time you learned the stairs instead of being a…pinball I think you refer to it inside the elevator. Go left and then down two flights, follow the hall until you get to the sixth door and then go down the stairs next to it. You will be in the chocolate room, Mrs. Bucket wants to see you for a bit.**

"Right…keeping directions in pocket, not so good at remembering that long of a list of them." I murmured with a giggle and making my way slowly down the stairs.

After following the directions I stopped in the hallway and stared around at swirling lines of rainbow colors and giggled at how much they reminded me of my shirt. I then followed the rest of the directions finding myself entering into the chocolate room from another of many doors right outside the Bucket house and straight into the view of Mrs. Bucket herself who was mending some things and rocking in a chair on the front lawn of the candy grass yard.

"Morning dear…it's so nice to see you today." Mrs. Bucket said softly putting aside her mending and walking over to give me a warm hug, which was nice and I accepted happily.

"Morning Mrs. Bucket…what can I help you with today?" I questioned as she smiled warmly leading me into the house where the grandparents were busily playing a game of what I assumed was rummy. "Morning Grandma Josephine and Georgina, Morning Grandpa Joe and George." I said softly seeing three of the four waving at me before seeing a quizzical look from grandma Georgina.

"You have pretty eyes." Grandma Georgina said with a small smile as I thanked her and saw Mrs. Bucket smile faintly. "I got a nice medicine from that kind Mr. Wonka today…I seem to be my old self somewhat again." She said before returning to her Rummy.

"I thought she didn't know what was going on around her?" I questioned thoughtfully as Mrs. Bucket nodded with a small smile.

"Willy gave her a new candy he invented for those loosing their memory, it seems to be doing wonders for her…Grandpa George hasn't been quite as snippy as usual." Mrs. Bucket said as I smiled reminding myself to ask Willy what had inspired him for such an interesting candy. "Did you know someone like Grandma Georgina once?" she questioned as I thought about it and nodded smiling sadly.

"Once." I replied thoughtfully seeing her walk over and offer me a seat at the table before handing me a cup of what I could smell was peppermint tea. "When I was little I had a great grandmother who I spent a lot of time with. As I got older about nine or so she started to forget things and such. Pretty soon she got me and her dog's names confused but it never changed my affection for her. She passed away when I was eleven…it was very hard on me but I eventually grew to understand what had caused her problems and why she passed. It still hurts sometimes but I got these wonderful memories of her that I will always treasure." I said seeing Mrs. Bucket's eyes had shimmered slightly with tears and found myself smiling thoughtfully at the now five sets of eyes watching me. "I came here hoping for something to do until I can see Willy and Charlie again." I said finishing my tea and walking over rinsing out the glass in the sink.

"I see you're one of those who don't stay still for long." Mrs. Bucket said affectionately before I smiled shrugging. "I was wondering if you would mind reading to the grandparents while I go do some shopping down town." She questioned thoughtfully before I smiled nodding.

"I would love too." I said thoughtfully watching as she went to the closet to gather her coat and a shopping cart.

"I will be back before lunch time around noon." Said Mrs. Bucket before I waved watching her exit into the chocolate room to an awaiting Oompa Loompa.

I opened one of the many books lining a small bookcase next to the Grandparents bed and chose one of my favorites, which was _Treasure Island_ and began to read to them noting them all greatly interested in the way I was reading the book. I read for nearly an hour before noticing their eyes were getting droopy. I then placed the book aside and smiled thoughtfully thinking of one of my favorite songs from a cartoon movie I watched and started to hum the song, watching as the grandparents began to drift off into sleep. _"Maybe I will tidy things up and make some lunch for everyone."_ I thought grasping the broom and dust pan making my way carefully and quietly around the Bucket house still humming the tune. I then went over to the kitchen pulling out some soup and making some simple turkey and ham sandwiches before placing everything out and glancing at the door in time to see Mrs. Bucket scurrying toward the house followed by Charlie and to my delight Willy who was energetically bouncing as he spoke avidly to Charlie. Charlie listened intently as they made their way to the house offering to assist his mother in some of the groceries. I quickly walked over to open the door watching the woman walk in and pause in surprise.

"Oh dear…you didn't have to do that." Mrs. Bucket said with a kind smile as she gathered the groceries and I started to help her put things away. "Go ahead boys start eating before it gets cold." She said as I smiled seeing Willy and Charlie were contentedly eating lunch by the time we had completed putting things away. I then went around handing out food to the now actively talking grandparents listening to them tell of their story time with me that morning and how I had a lovely singing voice.

"I just hum…don't sing." I said hiding my slightly pink face as I finished off my food and started to collect the dishes from around the room.

"She seems to hum a lot…it works well on Gilbert when he's angry at being woken." Willy said thoughtfully as I placed the dishes in the sink and gave Willy a pretend scowl finding myself smiling instead only moments later.

"Gilbert?" Questioned Mrs. Bucket as she started to get the dishwater ready chasing me away as I tried to help with the dishes. "You've done enough for one day." She said as I shrugged walking over and adjusting the grandparents bedding helping getting them more comfortable.

"He's a baby Oompa Loompa…I think…his mother had Oriana take care of him the other day. I startled her and she started to hum apparently he liked it and went back to sleep." Willy said as Mrs. Bucket smiled faintly growing fond of the young girl and the obvious affection Willy was showing toward her.

"That reminds me…what was that song you were humming to us earlier dear?" questioned Grandma Josephine as she tilted her head thoughtfully to the side.

"Oh…hmm…it was from a movie I watched, well cartoon movie…._American Tail_ is the one it came from. It's called somewhere out there, it was the song the brother and sister mouse sang in the movie together when they were lost." I answered thoughtfully wondering if I still had it among my unpacked boxes of things from home before sighing and leaning back against the wall beside the grandparents' bed.

"Do you know the words?" questioned Charlie as I glanced over at him feeling my cheeks flushing getting a feeling I knew what he was going to ask. "I don't think I've ever seen that movie and the song sounds interesting." He said thoughtfully as I eyed the people in the room nervously.

"I can't sing it Charlie…I don't do well in front of people, even if I'm very comfortable with them." I said as an after thought seeing small smiles around the room and a familiar smirk from Willy which made me stick out my tongue in his general direction.

"You hum lovely…I'm sure you can swing very well too." Said Grandma Georgina carefully as I sighed seeing I had gotten myself into a rather interesting mess.

"Alright I can try, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said with a small smile before I lowered my eyes careful not to look at anyone trying to stop my jitters. Then I started to sing the song the words easily flowing from my thoughts as I remembered how the song had affected me emotionally when I was little and found myself smiling at the end of the song.

"Told you dear." Whispered Grandma Georgina as I glanced up thoughtfully seeing everyone was actually smiling and then I saw Willy was watching me curiously a small smile hidden in the corner of his mouth his eyes alight with something I wasn't sure how to describe.

"You should sing to the Oompa Loompa children next time." Willy said thoughtfully as I smiled finding his soft voice and compliment warming. "Not that there will be one." He said as an after thought as I found myself silently giggling.

"_That's what you think Willy._" I thought before glancing at the clock in the Bucket house realizing I was going to be late if I didn't get a move onto the village. "Willy can you take me to the village…I would like to see Emilee and Gilbert again." I said seeing him eyeing me curiously. "What?" I questioned seeing his smirk deepen before he shrugged exiting the Bucket house with a see you in the inventing room later Charlie. "Goodbye everyone." I said waving as I hurried out after Willy and paused in confusion. "Where did he go?" I wondered.


	13. Chapter 13: Oompa Loompa Fun

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Oompa Loompa Fun**

I slowly made my way over to the glass elevator which was parked behind a mound of candied marshmallows and oddly growing candy trees. I glanced around thoughtfully before stepping into the elevator wondering where Willy had gotten off too. _"Does he know I planned on dragging him down to baby sit with me?_ I wondered before stepping back out of the elevator and glancing around for the familiar tall burgundy hat which happened to be his suit choice color of the day with purple trim. I felt a gentle tug on my arm and whirled around with a squeaked eep of surprise before spying Willy casually leaning against the outside of the elevator.

"You scared me." I said placing my hand on my chest sighing thankful my heart was returning to normal. "What now?" I questioned seeing his violet eyes were watching me suspiciously before his smirk appeared ever so slightly in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not doing it again. Once was more than enough to make me uncomfortable." Willy answered my question thoughtfully before I stepped forward within poking distance and gave him a scowl. "I seen right through that little innocent act." He said his smirk becoming more pronounced. It was now my turn to pout as I stared into those violet eyes thoughtfully trying to come up with a solution.

"Do I need to ask how you knew what I was up too?" I questioned thoughtfully carefully placing my hands gently on his now crossed arms trying to give him a puppy look which was obviously failing miserably.

"Do I need to answer that?" Willy questioned glancing up pretending to be intently observing something above his head before returning his eyes to meet mine. "You're eyes gave you away…how is that?" he asked seeing me frown thoughtfully at this observation before I smiled thoughtfully.

"True." I answered for a moment thinking things over. "But did I give you a choice?" I asked seeing him tilt his head to the side in confusion. I then pulled him into the elevator noting him stumble to keep his balance caught of guard by the action. I then pressed the button labeled village and smiled thoughtfully as both of us landed on the floor with a thump. "I need to learn how you balance in this thing." I grumbled as an after thought seeing him laying there underneath me with a stunned look on his face.

"I'm not staying." Willy said softly from the floor his nose only inches from mine his eyes alight with amusement at my trickery.

"Are too." I retorted with a small giggle feeling his hand lace slowly in my hair an odd look in his eyes as I tilted my head into the contact thoughtfully.

"Why?" Willy asked curiously before I smiled faintly.

"Because I said so." I answered closing my eyes as he pulled me into another kiss which was somehow different then any we had shared before; this one was more intense and curious. I paused feeling his tongue press lightly into my mouth but allowed him to do so before he pulled back hearing the elevator announcing the villages' floor. _"That was interesting."_ I thought with a small smile allowing him to stand as I straightened my sweater and glanced around the all too warm room wondering why I was wearing the sweater of all things.

"Hello Mr. Cocoa Bean and friend." Motioned Emilee greeting us with her son in tow who was looking up his face in a bright smile.

"Emilee…what on earth did you convince her to get me into this time?" Willy asked his eyes widening as we went into a different clearing not far from the elevator with what appeared to be thousands of children more then the last time.

"For once I agree." I whispered finding the amount of small beings overwhelming and eyeing the woman suspiciously. "I didn't expect this many little ones to watch Emilee…how on earth do you expect this to work?" I questioned as she giggled and pointed to Willy who frowned his eyes narrowing on her in a warning look. "You tricked me into dragging him down here." I said with a faintly amused look on my face seeing Willy glance around the room and visibly flinch as one of the small children ran around grabbing onto his leg like the last time only this time another one repeated the action on the other leg as well.

"This is not going to be a good day." Willy moaned thoughtfully placing his hands on his hips and giving me a faint dirty look before I giggle kissing his cheek seeing him sigh and shrug. "Fine…but this is even more sneaky then usual." He retorted as I giggled watching Gilbert reaching out for me.

"Alright little Gilbert." I said reaching down and taking him into my arms sighing thoughtfully as he wrapped himself in my loose hair snuggling close to me and gurgling thoughtfully before a small yawn escaped his mouth. "Not too long Emilee…Willy might crack under the pressure." I said giggling at the small grimace on his face as two more little bodies grasped onto his legs seeing him flinch again at the contact.

"Very funny." Willy sniffed giving me one of his darker looks before a small smile twinkled in his violet eyes. "How did you manage to drag me into this?" he asked again his voice whiney, while I waved to a quickly disappearing Emilee.

"Because you like me." I said with a small smile leaning up and kissing him very softly noting he ignored the kids for that small moment.

"How do I get them off?" Willy whined staring down at the now six small kids using him as a hiding place from the other children in the room.

"You don't…for a bit." I said seeing him frown and tap his cane irritably on the ground. "Gilbert don't cry." I whispered seeing the other children playing and screaming around were making him uncomfortable. "Go play over there for a while kids." I said as the small children vanished from around Willy's legs and mine. "Over here Willy." I said motioning over to a currently set up large picnic table seeing his head tilt quizzically to the side.

"That's been stored for a long while. I haven't had it out since…" Willy froze his eyes seeming to loose focus before I raised my brows curiously recalling the flashback warnings I had received from conversations with the grandparents.

**--Flashback--**

"This picnic will be so much fun." Willy said smiling at his workers that were busily getting things ready outside of the factory for his first large scale party. He had decided to have one for all the hard work and effort they had put into helping him with his dream.

Not long after that very day he had closed down the factory and his life had been totally turned upside down due to all the candy pirates and thieving spies that had taken from the factory and his workers.

**--End flashback--**

"Willy…since?" I questioned seeing him quickly shake his head and stare at me the light in his eyes dulled slightly from what I had assumed had been very unhappy memories.

"Since I had to close the factory." Willy whispered looking thoroughly crushed and heartbroken, before he glanced at my concerned face and allowed a meek smile.

"Oh Willy…I wish I could strangle those that hurt you." I whispered seeing him tilt his head in curiosity as I smiled faintly hearing Gilbert sniffle slightly looking up at the two sad faces eyes wide in wonder. "Come here." I whispered softly as Willy slid closer to me suspiciously as I smiled faintly at his hesitant nature and reached an arm around him hugging him close hearing a small sniffle in my free arm again. "Relax little one I haven't forgotten you." I whispered as Gilbert reached up and poked thoughtfully at Willy's arm which got a wrinkled nose making the small boy giggle and forget his moment of annoyance.

"Ew…he touched me." Whined Willy returning to normal and glancing at me thoughtfully before sliding back and watching me start to hum to the little one again. Soon Gilbert was fast asleep unfortunately entwined so avidly in my hair I had no way of moving him without waking him. "What song was that one?" he questioned.

"Let me think…I tend to hum randomly." I said with a small smile seeing him cock his head to the side again his eyes watching me intently. "Oh…no not that…Ah…I think, I mean know it's from the movie _Hook_ it's sung by Peter Pan's daughter Maggie who is thinking of home and how she's all alone. It's called _when you're alone_." I said gently stroking the small back of Gilbert who was sound asleep.

"Can you sing it?" Willy asked as I gave him one of my warning looks and shook my head blushing at the thought of singing again. "Please?" he asked sounding whiny again as I sighed blowing about the only strand left loose of my hair by the small body that had sufficiently wrapped himself in it.

"You are so mean whining like that." I grumbled staring up at him and starting the humming part of the song before I went into the words and watched many of the Oompa Loompa children pause in their play and walk over to listen. I noticed many small heads drooping around us on the table where some had managed to climb and others across the ground where they had been listening.

"That song would have helped a lot…once." Willy said with a small smile as I finished the song and stared around at the small figures either sleeping or dozing sleepily. "Now what?" he questioned looking slightly panicked as he realized one of the children had curled up on the bench and was using him for a pillow at the moment.

"Relax." I whispered softly seeing him take a deep breath and glance over at me as I carefully as best I could with Gilbert wrapped in my hair using it as a nest, reached out and cupped the small child's head in my hand allowing Willy the freedom to slide back. I then motioned for him to take one of the many pillows strewn across the table and motioned for him to place it under my hand. I then gently allowed the small head to snuggle back down on the pillow seeing Willy was wiping worriedly at his leg. "Baby." I whispered with a giggle seeing him give me a stern look. "Must be Emilee was hoping for this case." I said noting all the pillows around the room and seeing many snoozing bodies.

"Why did you drag me down here again?" Willy whined sadly forcing me to giggle at his pitiful look and then I noted only a hint of his familiar smirk before I glanced up hearing small feet re-entering the clearing.

"Oh good…they're all asleep. I don't know how you did it but I greatly appreciate it." Emilee signed before noting the sour look on Willy's face and muffling her giggles with her hand.

"She sang." Willy said softly before standing careful of avoiding the small bodies surrounding us. "How do we pry your son from her hair?" he questioned as Emilee got up beside me her brows furrowed in thought eyeing the small form literally entangled in my hair.

"I don't know Mr. Cocoa Bean." Emilee signed defeated looking as she fidgeted with her son, trying to untangle him only forcing him to grumble in his sleep and entangle himself further.

"What's wrong?" I asked Willy seeing the woman looked perplexed and concerned at the same time.

"Well…apparently Gilbert has made himself a permanent fixture in your hair." Willy answered with a small smile as my eyes widened in surprise and I glanced up seeing he was silently giggling or at least attempting to be silent.

"Oh well…would Emilee mind if I borrowed him for a while and she can come get him when he's awake?" I asked seeing the woman pause and glance up at me eyes only faintly widened in surprise at the offer.

"She can if it isn't too much trouble. I could use the time to clean up things." Signed Emilee thoughtfully as Willy gave a visible frown, which forced me to smile as I realized the woman liked the idea very much at the moment.

"I take that look of yours as a yes." I said as Willy gave me a wry smile and nodded obviously not liking the idea at the moment, which made me wonder exactly why, it wasn't like we had plans. _"Or did he have something up his sleeve?"_ I wondered remembering the kiss from earlier and finding my cheeks were slightly warm.

"I suppose we had better get back to the inventing room, Charlie is probably waiting." Willy said softly as he watched me carefully climb from the picnic table and follow him with the snoozing baby still curled in my hair. "I'll have someone fetch you when he's awake." He said seeing the small woman run off a moment with a faint pausing motion of her hand and return not much later with a bag full of baby supplies. "What is that thing?" he questioned as we continued our trek to the elevator where I sat down in the corner securing myself as best I could watching him glancing at the bag curiously.

"A baby bag." I answered thoughtfully before peeking through it relieved to find food in case he woke before I had a chance to get him back to his mother. "It holds the necessities for a baby." I said softly hearing the soft form snort slightly as the elevator shot off in the direction of the inventing room.

"Such as?" Willy inquired kneeling down with perfect balance as always and poking at the bag with his cane.

"Food, diapers, wipes, bottles, books, toys, whatever you would need to take a baby someplace for a short time." I said seeing his nose wrinkle when I mentioned diapers and wipes. "They do need to go to the bathroom at times…they aren't potty trained at this age." I said finding the look he was giving me with the wrinkled nose highly amusing and laughing. "Just think you were once like Gilbert." I said seeing a familiar glint of mischief in his eyes before he chuckled thoughtfully.

"Yes but I bet the babysitter that took care of me wasn't as cute." Willy retorted satisfied when I blushed and stuck out my tongue at him before he turned back to the now slowing elevator and stepping out into the inventing room. "Charlie?" he inquired seeing the small boy come from another spot in the room behind some tubes. "We have a guest…lets try to keep the bangs to a minimum this time." He said as Charlie quirked his eyebrows curiously.

"Guest?" Charlie questioned walking over to where I had planted myself on one of the couches so I could watch Willy and Charlie while taking care of Gilbert who had finally come untangled from my hair long enough for me to lay him down on the soft couch where I could watch him sleep. "He's so tiny." He whispered as I noticed Willy smile slightly and seeing me observing which promptly got me a stuck out tongue and giggle.

"He's a baby Charlie." I said with a small smile at the bewildered look in the small boys face. "I take it Willy is the only one to see a child Oompa Loompa." I noted seeing Willy glance from his work briefly before nodding and turning back to work. "I think you need to work." I whispered as Charlie flushed realizing he hadn't been paying attention to a now annoyed looking Willy.


	14. Chapter 14: Baby Oompa Loompa

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Baby Oompa Loompa**

I watched as they worked with various colored substances and discussed candies, finally I heard a stifled gurgle and saw two small eyes peeking at me from the couch. I smiled lifting the small Gilbert into my arms and reaching into the bag finding a bottle noting it was still warm and watching his wide eyes as he fed. Willy had been so into his work he hadn't noticed that Gilbert was awake as of yet until I gently patted the small baby hearing a rather large burp for such a tiny thing.

"Oh…its…he's awake." Willy said seeing me give him a dirty look and then smile at the brief flush that came across his face. "Marty!" he called as the small man came in and paused briefly seeing I was burping Gilbert. "Tell Emilee he's….what?" he questioned pausing a sour look creasing his face again.

"Emilee needs a little while yet, something in the house came apart and is blocking Gilberts room." Motioned Marty seeing Willy sigh and nod in thought, but instead of an annoyed look his eyes were revealing he was amused by this.

"What is it?" I asked seeing Marty shrug and leave quickly to attend to his work. _"There's that smirk."_ I thought rolling my eyes as he giggled thoughtfully.

"You are stuck with Gilbert until Emilee can get back to his room." Willy said with a mocking smile as I shrugged thoughtfully.

"That's a bad thing?" I questioned seeing him pause in surprise before giving me another of his many curious looks. "I like kids Willy…I know that under all that ew exterior you don't mind them…you just hate your personal bubble punctured by them." I said with a smirk of my own noting Charlie staring thoughtfully up at Willy who was flashing a phony smile and giggling in his usual way. _"He's forcing himself to act like the Willy Charlie knows…I'm in trouble after this."_ I realized seeing Charlie go back to work and noting the dark look cross Willy's face as I stifled a giggle and saw the small Gilbert smile mischief in his eyes. "Ew." I said wrinkling my nose as a decidedly fowl odor reached my senses. "Be back in a minute." I said grabbing the bag and heading toward the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" called Willy as I vanished into the bathroom and started to change Gilbert who appeared highly amused at the awful look on my face.

"Do you want to change him Willy?" I questioned peeking out into the room briefly before finding the incinerator garbage shoot and smiling faintly at the now cleaned up Gilbert who gurgled in response to my tickling his chin.

"Ew." Willy replied as I found myself stifling another round of laughter before exiting into the room and seeing Willy was flushing while Charlie giggled hysterically.

"What happened?" I asked seeing Charlie was pointing to Willy who had an oddly wrinkled nose expression on his face apparently it hadn't left since my earlier comment. "Careful your face will freeze like that." I said as Charlie started to laugh again seeing Willy glance at me with only a hint of his smirk, his eyes saying I was in very much trouble after Charlie and Gilbert were no longer present. _"I wonder what kind of trouble."_ I thought carefully placing the small toddler on my knee and bouncing him, while humming another song, which I had chosen because it had no words and was from a movie called _Police Academy_. "No it doesn't have words." I said seeing Charlie was about to ask.

After about two hours more I saw Willy and Charlie both murmur something to one another before Charlie disappeared for the chocolate room waving to me in the process. I watched Gilbert gurgle and attempt a wave rocking slightly on my knee as I grasped his sides carefully. I noted Willy was standing there watching me thoughtfully and I could tell he was wishing Emilee would show up so he could do whatever he had thought about doing since my teasing that afternoon. I smiled faintly as Gilbert let out an excited gurgle and followed his gaze to a small frazzled looking Emilee who came into the room.

"Your mom is here." I whispered as Gilbert poked lightly at my nose and gurgled again before reaching out to his awaiting mother who grasped his bag and handed me a note.

**I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't had him today. Is there anything I can do to repay you?**

"Yes…let me watch him again if you need the break." I said smiling as Emilee nodded a bright smile alighting her eyes. "Oh yeah…and save me from his wrath." I said softly as Emilee noted the odd look on Willy's face and frowned sighing thoughtfully.

"Be nice Mr. Cocoa Bean." Motioned Emilee as Willy started at this and lowered his lids to conceal his thoughts from the small woman.

"I wasn't going to do anything Emilee." Willy said sounding way to innocent for my liking which made me wonder if I should run from the room the minute she left or swipe his cane in defense. I didn't have much time to think as the door shut quietly behind the woman and I saw his eyes staring at the door hesitantly.


	15. Chapter 15: Need To Sleep

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Need To Sleep**

"_Time to move."_ I thought standing and dodging across the room, only to yell out in surprise and find myself caught around the waist by a familiar arm clad in burgundy. _"What does he have in mind?"_ I wondered trying to squirm free unsuccessfully. "No fair…your quicker and longer than I am." I moaned trying to squirm free again as I heard a familiar giggle and frowned thoughtfully giving up my struggling effort. I then felt very warm breathing next to my ear and closed my eyes briefly wondering what he was up too. I was suddenly wondering if I should have read some of those silly romance novels so I could at least have an idea about what went through his mind. _"Read those things…um no."_ I thought.

"Mumbler." Willy whispered as I snorted at the comment and swatted the arm firmly locked around me keeping me pinned tightly to his body. "Still don't like it do you?" he questioned softly as his breath tickled my ear forcing me to feel goose bumps crawling up my arms. I tried to duck away from the tickling sensation but only bumped heads lightly with him in the process.

"Stop…that tickles." I said trying again to tuck down hearing him giggle again. _"Stupid thing to admit."_ I thought feeling strange as something very lightly brushed against my ear and down my neck ever so lightly. _"What did.._." I couldn't finish the thought right then as I felt something lightly press against my neck and found myself shiver slightly at the unfamiliar feeling.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Stop…that tickles." Willy heard her say before smiling thoughtfully. _"She's ticklish."_ He thought finding this little information interesting as he gently slid his nose cautiously against her ear and down her neck very lightly. _"I wonder how she will react?"_ He thought placing his lips very gently against the soft flesh of her neck and noting her shiver slightly at the contact. He then slid the kiss very gently up just under her earlobe feeling another shiver move through her body.

"Didn't know you were ticklish." Willy found himself whispering with a small smile as she let out a withheld breath very softly.

**--Other POV--**

"Obviously." I whispered finding a small breath escape my mouth as I leaned against his frame finally realizing what had just happened. _"He…he kissed my neck, and damn is he good at it."_ I thought finding myself flushing at this thought before I turned around to face him and found his eyes were alight with amusement and curiosity yet again. "Did you do what I think you did Willy?" I questioned softly finding my breath hitch slightly at the last part before I took a breath and waited for an answer.

"What did I do…or you think I did?" Willy teased thoughtfully as I watched his telltale eyes for a long moment and saw his lids start to half close to hide what he was thinking.

"You did." I whispered softly seeing his eyes open back up a twinkle very noticeable in their depths. _"That didn't take much effort to get out of him."_ I thought finding myself staring at him head tilted to one side thoughtfully. I wanted to act on the odd feeling his kiss had given me, but realized at the moment it was a little too soon and I was far from ready for that very large step.

"Is that all you can say?" Willy inquired as his eyes followed my every move and I felt my face flush under the stare. _"He's baiting me."_ I realized annoyed he was teasing me with my current thoughts far from innocent.

"I could say much more…but I don't think you or I are ready for my thoughts." I murmured softly noting his sudden pink tone and finding myself amused by his surprise. _"I could be evil back if I really wanted to."_ I thought finding myself glancing up at the now lowered face of Willy and smiling thoughtfully. _"Or not. Maybe later."_ I thought placing my hand attentively on his arm seeing him start and then stare up at me inquisitively.

"Need to get you somewhere to rest." I said softly seeing his confused look turn to silent wonder before he nodded and followed me into the elevator. "Elevator now buster…something tells me you didn't sleep much last night." I mumbled flopping down as he pressed a button sending us again shooting all across the factory.

"What gave you that idea?" Willy muttered watching me as he stood eyeing each level of the factory we passed.

"I got to sleep in." I answered seeing him turn to look down and shrug thoughtfully. "What were you doing up all night anyway?" I asked noting his eyes widen suddenly before he quickly re-focused.

"I was talking with Sam about some issues troubling me…he's my therapist." Willy said wanting then to smack himself for announcing he saw a therapist on a regular basis. "I got all them sorted out now and will probably talk with him again later in the week." He said absently tapping his cane noting the blue eyes staring at him.

"Good…that means you do talk to someone when things bother you." I said finding it oddly relieving that he could sort through issues I gave him, without me having to bring them up. "Bed move it." I said as he turned surprised that they were already in a familiar purple and white swirled candy cane like hall.

"I have too much to do, to go catnapping for the day." Willy retorted reaching out to push a different button, before I grabbed his wrist and firmly forced him to move from the elevator and started down the hall. "Hey." He squeaked as I paused noting he was dragging his feet in protest.

"I don't think so. You need to rest and I'm not telling you again. I will get an army of Oompa Loompa's to help me if I need to." I threatened as Willy frowned in thought giving me an annoyed look. I then walked around behind him and started to push him down the recently waxed floor hearing his dragging shoes squeak in protest at the action. "Willy stop being so stubborn." I protested irritably hearing him giggle at this.

"I have work to do." Willy said turning as I stopped pushing to get more momentum. "That means I will sleep later when I find it necessary." He said as I stood there arms crossed tapping my foot annoyed with his stubbornness. "Don't look at me like that." He said his eyes highly amused by my scowl.

"Fine I will compromise." I answered seeing his head tilt quizzically. "You can work for a while longer but you are promptly retiring at eight sharp even if I have to literally drag you here…got it?" I asked seeing him smile faintly at this.

"Is that an order?" Willy questioned his cane tapping slightly in thought echoing down the silent hallway. "I don't take them any better than you do." He said softly as I stepped back seeing a familiar smirk on his face.

"But you will this time…or else." I said ignoring his approach into my personal space and waiting for him to do something.

"Or else what?" Willy retorted coming very close to me as I glanced up finding myself smiling instead of scowling.

"I'll make you baby-sit the Oompa Loompa kids by yourself next time." I retorted seeing him pause his eyes narrowing at this threat. "Ha." I said with a giggle noting his hand squeak faintly at the threat. _"Uh oh."_ I thought seeing the smirk from the chocolate spider incident and thinking about the stairs down the hall which I knew lead to the cotton candy processing room.

"You would too." Willy sniffed as I found another giggle and nodded wondering what he was up to again. "That is so mean." He said as I shrugged stepping back from his long arms and noting he didn't stop there and continued in my general direction. "I remember something about you being……ticklish?" he questioned quirking his eyebrows as I felt my mouth freeze in a small O of surprise.

"_Oh great."_ I thought turning on my heel and making a mad dash down the hall to the staircase, promptly planting my feet in a surfing position as I started to slide. Sadly I slid right past my exit and into the nearest wall, groaning pitifully. _"Damn wall."_ I thought turning laughing as the ever graceful Willy Wonka lost his footing and slammed into the wall beside me with an equally pitiful groan.

"Are you alright Willy?" I asked turning to the now mumbling man seeing him adjusting his hat absently before turning to face me.

"Owy." Willy answered cautiously rubbing his nose thankful it wasn't broken. "Too much wax." He stated tapping the floor with his cane and glancing over at my amused face. "How about you?" he asked momentarily forgetting the threat that had gotten them both slammed into the wall.

"Fine…I'm used to crashing into things, I have that natural grace." I said rubbing my arm absently and staring down at my feet making sure I hadn't done any damage to my toes when I slammed into the wall. "That wall is hard." I murmured absently, before I watched him remove his pocket watch and wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"It's five…I need to get some work done or else I won't be able to take your order." Willy answered absently rubbing his still tender nose and glancing up his eyes flashing with laughter.

"Yes you will." I said with a giggle following him back to the elevator and again flopping in my usual spot, starting to like being a pinball in the machine or at least when I was in a good mood.

Soon I glanced up seeing the familiar inventing room and Charlie standing waiting expectantly for us to appear. I then went to sit in my usual spot to observe them working finding myself annoyed when Willy dragged me over and pointed to a stool very close by. _"I don't want to get covered in one of your experiments."_ I thought sighing slightly and taking the seat seeing I wasn't going to get out of this situation. I saw them mixing different colors and flavors finally realizing they were still perfecting the one candy that had exploded before and groaning slightly seeing an all too familiar smirk. _"You are so going to regret this if that explodes Willy."_ I thought seeing Marty had again returned to the room his skin now back to the normal color. I then noticed Henry had also joined him and waved faintly at the familiar little man I had rescued.

"This should work now." Willy said handing each of the small men a piece of the candy and waiting for the reaction, which wasn't long as one turned a neon purple and the other a bright pink. "Try this one too…it's an anti color one." He said watching as both men nodded accepting the candy.

"They turned gray." Charlie remarked in horror as I found myself stifling a laugh seeing both Marty and Henry frowning up at Willy who too was frowning in thought.

"You drained too much color Willy." I whispered noting his dark look as I stifled another round of giggles.

"At least the color candy works right. Now we need to work on the other one so it doesn't drain too much color." Willy stated as both Henry and Marty looked up tapping their feet expectantly for a solution to their discoloration. "Um…heh…should wear off eventually." He said as both men gave him a firm glare before disappearing from the room.

"You should be covered in that colored goop again." I said softly as Charlie went around the back of the room to get something Willy had asked for. I saw him whirl violet eyes staring at me a small twinkle of what I had come to known as mischief in them.

"Ye-ah…but you would be too." Willy retorted wagging his finger in my face as I rolled my eyes stifling another round of giggles. "You are providing more distraction then help you know." He pointed out as I frowned thoughtfully tapping my chin.

"You're the one that made me sit here." I pointed out pretending to glare at him. "Maybe it's your own fault." I said finally allowing myself the stifled fit of giggles.

"Did not…you gave me a bed time, I'm just making sure you keep me out of trouble." Willy retorted hearing Charlie yelp as a crash echoed in the room. "Maybe you should be keeping both of us out of trouble." He remarked before peeking around the table in the direction of the noise. "Are you alright back there Charlie?" he called.

"I hope so." I said seeing Willy's eyes were suddenly a pale violet color as worry started to etch into his normally chipper features.

"Yeah…just a little crash was all." Charlie called peeking around with a pot dangling at an odd angle on his head making both of us giggle. "I found the ingredient…I should clean this up first though." He remarked staring quizzically at the two laughing people before flushing scarlet realizing he had a pan on his head and removing it.

"Let the Oompa Loompa's deal with it." Willy said motioning for him to come back to work. "You gave us a fright." He said seeing Charlie flush apologetically and hand over the ingredient. "Marty, Henry!" he called as the two little gray men re-appeared in the room looking irritable at their new skin color. "I think I have a solution." He said adding the ingredient to the discolor mix and waiting a moment to produce two hard candies.

"Oh look polka dots." I said with a giggle as Charlie and Willy both sighed seeing the two little men had their proper color returned only in the form of spots instead of their whole body. "Wait…they're changing back." I noted seeing relief on both faces as the little men bounced excitedly and hurried from the room. "Seven." I realized as both turned to face me.

"Dinner…mum will be worried if we're too late." Charlie said as Willy sighed raising his brows thoughtfully before stifling a yawn.

"Charlie…I think Willy and I will eat in our rooms tonight. He didn't sleep well last night." I said seeing Charlie tilt his head quizzically at his mentor and noting the stifled yawn. "We'll stop in for lunch tomorrow…sound fair?" I asked as he nodded and waved goodnight.

"Lunch…what about the first and most important one of the day?" Willy asked as I noted another stifled yawn and frowned giving him a look. "Alright so I'm tired…I got some work accomplished at least." He murmured startled as I wrapped my arm around his waist and allowed him to use me to support him slightly.

"You're sleeping in and I will stay there all night to make sure if I have too Willy." I answered to his annoyed look and started toward the elevator noting he was dragging slightly. "First thing is you're getting ready for bed and I'll go have dinner sent to your room…and don't argue." I said noting him about to protest.

I finally managed to get him in the elevator and somehow managed to stay up for once, but I had my suspicions it was due to the half awake Willy. We zipped quickly through room after room the colors and noises making me dizzy as we suddenly stopped in the hall to his room. I then made my way down the hall finally sliding from Willy's body and giving him a firm shove into his now open room against his protest. I then gave him another shove to his bathroom noting him frown before giving in. I listened patiently to the shower, and smiled glad to have gotten some cooperation out of him finally and then lay out a pair of his pajama's laughing silently as I noticed the burgundy and purple stripes. _"He's going to look like an odd candy cane."_ I thought staring down as a familiar figure jerked lightly on my pant leg.

"Hello Alex." I said softly as he smiled up and handed me a piece of paper and ushered me out of the room and down the hall to another hidden bathroom. "What's this?" I questioned seeing my own pair of blue pajamas set out and a change of cloths for the next morning.

**You said you were making sure Mr. Cocoa Bean stayed put. He needs the rest and you're the one we chose to make sure it happens. Doris chose your things for you and said she would have dinner sent up promptly at eight.**

"Alright…I guess I will." I murmured somewhat reluctantly as I stared down the hall into the now closing room door. "This is going to be so weird." I said softly stepping into the bathroom.

I quickly emerged later dressed and hair fully combed before making my way down the room and peeking in seeing Willy was laying in bed and avidly arguing with whom I could see was Gregory with his hands waving frantically around the room. He was in his pajamas with a tray to his right on a stand and looked about ready to collapse from being so tired that day. _"Stop fighting and eat. Before you run out of energy."_ I thought sighing as I went into the room and tapped on Willy's arm noting him squeak in surprise nearly jumping from the bed.

"Gregory go on…I'll handle grumpy here." I said shooing the little man out the door and turning back to Willy who was pouting irritably in his bed staring at the food and then the pillows as if deciding if he had any energy to eat or not. "What was that all about?" I asked walking over and moving the tray in front of him noting him uncross his arms and eye me suspiciously. "What?" I asked cocking my head to the side staring at suspicious violet eyes.

"They said you are staying her to keep your threat." Willy answered pouting again as I started to giggle. "I take that means yes…do I have to eat this?" he questioned wrinkling his nose at the food before him as I observed what was in it.

"Yes I'm staying and yes you need to eat." I said seeing him again wrinkle his nose wishing he could lay back and drop off to sleep.

"Licorice whip." Willy snapped reaching hesitantly for his fork and starting to eat whatever they had left for him. I had eaten too much at lunch and had protested against eating, and then frowned thoughtfully as I noted Willy was starting to look like he would fall asleep in his food.

"Here…you need to sleep." I whispered pulling the tray from his grasp and watching as he leaned back settling on his bed his eyes closing heavily. I smiled faintly standing up thoughtfully placing the tray on a low stand by the door and then glanced around the room. "Organized chaos." I said with a giggle noting the books were still lying wherever he had thrown them too and his suit from the previous day lay in a heap inside the bathroom on the floor. "Oh!" I yelped making sure I didn't disturb Willy before glancing down at three Oompa Loompa's who were very familiar. "Hello Lydia, Jill and Felix." I said as the three figures waved watching as I curled up on a couch observing Willy thoughtfully.

I finally noticed the three figures were tiding up the room and seemed to put everything back in the chaos that served as Willy's room. I then saw as they left dinner tray in hand and waved one more time. I wasn't sure how long I lay there making sure Willy had actually kept his promise to sleep but found I was starting to doze when the clock chimed eleven. I woke the next morning startled by a gentle tug at my arm and peered down through bleary tired eyes noting a new Oompa Loompa peering up at me with a small frown. _"Now what?"_ I wondered peering up seeing Willy was still sleeping soundly and then I realized it was nearly ten in the morning. _"I let him sleep in too long for his liking."_ I thought peering down at the small face again seeing him pointing to something.

"What?" I whispered as he tapped his head in realization and handed me a piece of paper.


	16. Chapter 16: Ringing

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ringing**

**Mr. Cocoa Bean is usually up at five sharp, why is he still sleeping in?**

"Because he was exhausted and I made him. What's your name?" I questioned softly as the little man nodded realizing this was the authoress he had been hearing about in the village. I took back the same note with new writing and found a small smile cross my face.

**James**

"Nice to meet you James…I'll wake him up please go fetch him some breakfast." I said as the little man nodded disappearing from the room leaving me to attend to a very peaceful looking Willy. "Maybe I should poke him." I said aloud with a small smile deciding against it as I sat down on the bed beside him and nudge him ever so lightly.

"Go away." Willy replied in his sleep rolling away from me and snorting faintly before snuggling back into his pillows. "I almost have the candy sheep fed." He murmured again as I found myself giggling.

"Oh wake up." I said poking at his side startled when he rolled farther across the bed and swatted irritably at my poking fingers.

"Go away…I'm sleeping Lydia." Willy said in his sleep with a groan as he pulled a purple pillow over his head and started to snore softly from under it.

"Do they always have this much trouble waking you up?" I asked frowning in thought as I climb further on the bed and again shook him.

"Sleeping." Came a muffled reply as Willy squirmed farther across the bed letting out a startled yell as he came to the end rather suddenly and crashed promptly on the floor.

"Willy are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I scrambled across his bed to peer down at the candy striped form laying on the floor the pillow still over his head.

"No." Willy grumbled peering out from under the pillow and sniffing faintly as he stared around the room noting it was later then he usually got up. "You woke me up." He whined peering up at me as I sat there on the edge of his bed smiling down at him.

"Sorry…James went to get you something to eat. It's only ten in the morning." I replied as he sat up with a start his mouth widening in surprise. "I told you, you were sleeping in and I meant that Willy Wonka." I said as he sat there pouting looking thoroughly agitated. "Go get dressed." I said softly as he gave me one of his weird smirks and reached out to yank me down. "Yipe!" I cried crashing down beside him on the floor and hearing a series of stifled giggles. "That was so unfair." I said glaring up at him hearing shuffling little feet.

"Morning James." Willy greeted as the Oompa Loompa eyed the pair curiously before shrugging and tending to getting things around for Willy. "Morning Jill." He said as I peered up at the familiar woman seeing her stifling a giggle.

"I'm coming Jill." I murmured crossly giving Willy another death glare before following the woman down the hall like an obedient child and heading into the bathroom.

I stepped back out into the hall and thanked Jill before handing her my things and watching her hurry away. I brushed off a piece of lint from my gray blue shirt with deep purple flowers on it and slid down my bellbottom pant leg of my white jeans heading back into Willy's room finding he was eating his breakfast and looked as presentable as always. _"Again with the purple."_ I thought with a chuckle seeing his attention turn to me as he eyed me suspiciously for the hundredth time that morning.

"Now what?" I asked sitting down beside him on the couch and grabbing at a fruit salad, debating on whether to toss some at him or not.

"I was handed this by an Oompa Loompa…I think they cleaned your room yesterday and wanted to return them." Willy said handing me my cousin Nelly's pictures and the letter carefully.

"Oh…I forgot about those." I said wondering if Willy had read the letter and then deciding it didn't really matter to me, because either way he would have found out what it said. Somehow he had convinced me to talk about my cousin and mom a lot lately and I knew eventually it would be brought up. "Did you read this?" I asked handing him the letter back and nodding that it was alright to do so if he hadn't.

"Actually no…Doris told me briefly what it said and decided to leave in case you got annoyed with her." Willy answered handing it back to me as I smiled thoughtfully. "Are those pictures of Nelly?" he questioned pointing to Nelly's most recent group shot of her roommates without culinary disasters littering their appearances.

"Yeah…Nelly's the one there in purple with brown hair and eyes." I said pointing to my cousin and finding myself smiling fondly. "She's eighteen and in her second semester of culinary school…she hates the fact she can't make a good experiment turn out right, but never stops trying. She and I always cooked together, but she claimed I should have been the one cooking and her doing the assisting. She hates how her things turn out." I said watching Willy tilt his head thoughtfully. "What?" I asked seeing him jump suddenly at the question.

"She looks happy…why doesn't she call you?" Willy questioned absently before realizing his slip and frowning hoping he hadn't hurt my feelings. "I'm sorry." He said softly lowering his violet gaze.

"Don't be sorry." I said with a sigh as I blew away an abnormally annoying strand of hair. "I tried to call her once, but her roommates don't like me much. They think I neglect her because I moved from the states leaving her on her own so to speak. She never gets along with Aunt Margo, which is one reason I can't stand my Aunt. She always seems to try and control Nelly's life and sometimes it just worries me Nelly will never find a life of her own." I said frowning at the thought of how easily my cousin could be manipulated by my aunt. "She went to culinary school for freedom, but somehow my aunt always finds out what she is up too." I said softly before frowning in thought realizing I had unloaded a bunch of unnecessary thoughts onto poor Willy. "You didn't need to hear all of that." I said feeling a blush creep across my face.

"You don't like your aunt?" Willy questioned as I shrugged thinking it over for a long while and then shaking my head.

"It's not that…I don't like how she is toward others, which makes me dislike being around her and I don't trust her which is another issue all together." I said hearing a light tap on the door as both of us turned to see a small frazzled looking Emilee step into the room. "Emilee what's wrong?" I asked seeing she was carrying a sleeping Gilbert in her arms with the bag carefully strapped over her small shoulder. I accepted the small note from her and noted her deep flush.

**Gilbert was crying most of the night and my husband and myself haven't slept since yesterday. Some things in our house got knocked around by the older children we care for and I have a thoroughly messed up home. I was wondering if you could watch Gilbert while Doris and I fix the house. I was also going to try and get some sleep but don't want to impose on you or any of your plans.**

"I would be happy to watch Gilbert all night if need be Emilee. You need some rest and I am sure I can convince Willy to have some fun while I'm watching him." I said softly ignoring the scowl on his face and noting his eyes were glowing faintly with laughter at the thought of me staying with the baby all day and possibly all night. "What's all of this?" I questioned as Jill carried in some more bags and I glanced down at a small baby carrying device apparently recently designed to fit around my shoulders so I could keep close eye on the small Gilbert.

"I would imagine it's all of his overnight things." Willy whispered softly giving me a slightly sour look as I rolled my eyes sticking out my tongue.

"You're just going to be miserable today aren't you Willy?" I questioned as he shrugged walking over to collect his hat and cane before stepping aside watching me accept the things she was currently carrying and taking the sleeping form in my arms, sighing as he again tangled into my hair comfortably snorting. "Right…Jill these things should go to my room…that way they're aren't in his way." I said as Willy gave me one of his indignant looks and pointed to the opposite side of the room.

"They stay there…she's going to be making sure I'm in bed on time again…I'm unfortunately very sure of this now." Willy muttered pretending to sound annoyed as I gave him a dirty look and shrugged not feeling like arguing with him.

"Fine…I don't feel like arguing." I mumbled walking down the hall to the awaiting elevator and noting Willy carefully following behind stepping in behind me placing his hands gently on my shoulders to steady me as the elevator took off.

"Ew." Willy said as Gilbert snorted in his sleep snuggling further into my hair with a stifled yawn.

"Ew…is that all you can say?" I questioned hearing a familiar giggle instead of the usual retort.

"I'm dropping you off at the Buckets for a while. Mrs. Bucket asked if you could entertain the grandparents again while she does some chores and baking." Willy said as we came to the familiar chocolate room and I glanced up briefly at a waving woman before turning around. "What?" he asked thoughtfully a twinkle in his violet eyes as I gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't want to be teased anymore do you?" I asked seeing Willy shrug with that ever present smirk. "Don't be late for lunch at least…otherwise I promise you will change this boys diapers whether you Ew about it or not." I said seeing him give me a wrinkle of the nose and raise his finger to protest. "Kidding…go to work before Charlie comes to find you." I said leaning up and kissing him softly seeing him tilt his head in surprise before nodding and pressing the button zipping off into the maze of the factory rooms.

"Who's your little guest?" Questioned Mrs. Bucket as she came up behind me forcing me to whirl in surprise. "Sorry dear didn't mean to startle you." She said with a small smile as I nodded bobbing the now starting to whine Gilbert hearing him gurgle faintly before falling back to sleep.

"This is Gilbert…his mother needs a very much needed rest and I offered to watch him overnight if she found it necessary. I would like to read to the grandparents while he sleeps if that's what you wanted?" I asked hesitantly as Mrs. Bucket nodded thankfully.

"They are feeling much better but haven't ventured from bed as of yet. Except Grandpa Joe, but he doesn't stay out too long." Mrs. Bucket said softly as I found myself nodding walking into the familiar warm crooked house.

"Who's the little rugrat?" questioned Grandpa George in one of his ever present grumpy moods.

"A baby Oompa Loompa named Gilbert, now be nice dad." Mrs. Bucket answered going about her house work as I settled by the bed with baby resting in the tote that was around my shoulders allowing him to remain snuggled in my hair. I then reached over and continuing _Treasure Island_ hearing a satisfied snort from Gilbert as he continued to snore softly. Soon the grandparents had started to doze off and again I found myself with a song, but this time I actually sang it aloud. When I was sure all was well I smiled standing with Gilbert still peacefully sleeping and made my way out front seeing Mrs. Bucket was currently knitting something and was humming the song I had sung moments ago.

"What was that pretty song?" Mrs. Bucket questioned as I smiled hearing a stifled gurgle and peeking down to a now awake and smiling Gilbert.

"Dreams to Dream…from another movie involving the mice I told you about the other day. I just realized that I have many of those songs on my player…I should ask Willy if he has a way to burn them for you. Charlie and the rest of you seem to enjoy them as much as I do." I said lifting out the curious baby and allowing him to crawl around on the candy grass.

I watched Gilbert curiously scrambling around before sitting up and staring in wide eye wonder around him. I then heard a very tiny sneeze and glanced at the startled little boy who gently placed a finger to his nose. _"Aw so cute."_ I thought seeing him pluck a piece of the grass and sniff at it cautiously. I then saw him drop it and start to crawl back toward us his gaze trailing up to the large form knitting in a rocking chair across from me.

"Hungry Gilbert?" I questioned as the little boy sniffed thoughtfully and gurgled his face brightening into a smile. "Right…I'll feed him before everyone gets here for lunch." I said realizing it would be fairly soon.

"Oh lunch." Mrs. Bucket said glancing at me thoughtfully before disappearing into the house to prepare what I assumed was lunch.

"_She forgot…Gilbert you are proving to distract as much as most babies."_ I thought with a smile at the gurgling child as I handed over his bottle watching him settling back with it and eyeing the bright room through half closed lids. I then heard a familiar sound in the distance of the chocolate room and saw Charlie hurriedly skidding across the candy grass almost in a panic. _"What happened now?"_ I wondered seeing him pause before me to catch his breath before he could say anything.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked as he motioned his finger for a second and finally took a deep breath.

"Willy…another experiment went wry…he's…stuck or something not sure….he asked for me to come….find you." Charlie said as I nodded curiously staring at the feeding child in my arms. "I'm sure Emilee wouldn't mind if you let my mom look after him for a short while." He said as a reassurance to my current situation.

"Alright." I said softly before standing and quickly stepping into the house seeing Mrs. Bucket was busy with lunch. "Willy needs me…Charlie said you wouldn't mind?" I questioned hesitantly as she smiled faintly and nodded. Before accepting Gilbert carefully into an arm that wasn't busy making lunch. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I called running out of the house and into Charlie.

"Elevator is over there…he's still in the inventing room." Charlie said as I nodded worriedly.

I made a mad dash across the candy grass lawn skidding several times as I dodged candy tree, rocks, flowers, and anything else that happened in my path. I then found the elevator and pressed the inventing room button hard locking my feet in the corner making sure for once I didn't fall down. Finally I came to the inventing room and glanced around in surprise at the mess I had found all over the room. _"What happened?"_ I wondered hearing a familiar groan and running carefully around the various colored messes around the room pausing near the table where I had sat previously only to find Willy on the floor covered in what I could smell was chocolate and strawberries. _"Oh what did you do now…you're always so…well somewhat careful."_ I thought remembering the candy glue incident and leaning down in the candy muck next to him.

"How many fingers am I holding up Willy?" I asked looking over at him noticing his violet eyes were coming into focus at the familiar voice. I held two fingers waving them in front of him noting that many glass tubes and things had shattered. "Why wasn't Charlie covered in this mess?" I asked aloud staring around the broken glass and candy coated room.

"Because He was getting Marty." Willy murmured with another groan. "Three fingers?" he questioned as I remembered my waving fingers and raised my brow curiously.

"Close enough." I replied staring down at him noting him shake his head. "What did you do to get this mess?" I asked seeing him sit up with a bit of a struggle and wrinkle his face in disgust.

"Ew." Willy answered thoughtfully noting he was completely covered in candy. "I think I mixed something wrong in the mix…it went boom, instead of bang." He noted staring at me cocking his head to the side. "Why are you here?" he questioned absently not remembering anything that had happened since the boom sound.

"Charlie said you asked for me…I came as fast as I could. Gilbert is in Mrs. Bucket's care at the moment. From the way Charlie acted I thought something really bad happened to you…I think I was right." I said noting him shake his head again apparently feeling off somehow. "Are you dizzy or something?" I asked seeing him frown thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"No….my ears won't stop ringing." Willy answered frowning again trying to shake away the noise with another shake of his head. "I think I did something to my arm." He murmured absently brushing his shoulder and seeing several faces in the room observing him. "Marty have the clean up team get on this mess and remind me not to use that specific container again….without some sort of shield." He said as the man nodded crossing his arms and running around the room quickly addressing Oompa Loompa's.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up and to the Buckets so Charlie doesn't have a melt down or something." I said ignoring the sticky mess and climbing to my feet helping him up.

"You're all sticky now." Willy whined as I glanced down at my candy coated pants and now shirt where I had it wrapped around him keeping him on his feet.

"Don't care…let's move it." I said softly walking toward the elevator and pressing the button to his room.

Willy was steadying me as much as I was him at this point and I didn't slide or move around the elevator like usual. Finally we came to the hall to his room and I walked down leading him to his bathroom and watching as he slowly steadied himself. _"The ringing hasn't stopped…he's still shaking his head."_ I thought frowning momentarily in thought before I saw Alex and Felix go in to assist him. I glanced down at my feet seeing Lydia and Jill waiting expectantly for me, before I followed them down the hall to the other bathroom again and changed into a long sleeved thin violet color peasant top and slid into a pair of black bellbottoms.

"Thank you." I answered thankful that I didn't get any of the candy mess in my hair and washing off my candy covered hands thoughtfully. "Lydia…could you get the medicine man from the village…his ears haven't stopped ringing and I'm worried he may have done something." I said as the woman nodded disappearing as I entered into the hall. "As I recall the ears being hurt can throw off ones balance greatly." I murmured placing my fingers absently to the bridge of my nose in thought. "Also mess up perception." I grumbled softly before making my way down the hall and tapping lightly on Willy's door.

"Come in." Came Willy's answer as I opened the door and cautiously peeked in seeing he was sitting on his bed dressed in a bright red suit with dark gold trim and a black shirt under the gold vest to set it off. "Oh…you got changed too." He noted thoughtfully as I shook my head walking over and sitting on the stool offered in front of him by a concerned looking Alex.

"How many fingers now?" I asked holding up three seeing him tilt his head to the side his violet eyes oddly out of focus, but still retaining their usual twinkle.

"Either two or three…can't tell." Willy said with an agitated look on his face as he shook his head again and rubbed both ears irritably. "Gobstoppers." He hissed angrily before shaking his head again.

"You did something otherwise you wouldn't have trouble with how many fingers I'm holding up, and ringing ears." I said as he paused narrowing his eyes at me for a moment before nodding. "The medicine man will be here shortly." I said seeing him give me an annoyed look. "Don't look at me like that…if your ears are hurt your balance won't be as graceful as usual…you'll be the one falling upstairs instead of me." I pointed out as he gave me another pout and shrugged irritably rubbing his ears again with a disgruntled look on his face. "Stop that…it isn't helping." I said grabbing both of his hands and pinning them on his legs.

"But it's annoying." Willy whined moping irritably as I kept his hand firmly locked forcing him to glare at me. "I wish I knew what I did." He murmured finally giving up on arguing with me for a moment.

"Got distracted again." I answered curious to if I was right or not. "The question is about what?" I asked seeing his eyes widen slightly in surprise before the floor become a sudden object of great fascination. "You don't have to say…just stop getting distracted, before I have to keep you locked in here." I answered finally seeing it was a subject Willy would rather avoid at the moment.

"You wouldn't." Willy answered his eyes returning to level with mine a familiar smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh yes I would…and you know it." I said turning my attention to the door as the medicine man and Lydia entered the room. "I'll go." I said softly startled when he shook his head and motioned for me to stay put with his now freed hands, which I had released upon the entrance of both tiny figures. "Alright." I said catching his hand as he inched toward rubbing his ear again. "Stop that." I snipped playfully as he gave me another glower of annoyance before sighing irritably.

I watched as the medicine man climb up on the shoulders of Alex who was still present in the room and check into Willy's ears and then started to observe his perception. I then watched hands move around as Willy frowned thoughtfully before standing and trying to walk around only to walk smack into the poster at the foot of his bed and stumble back onto the bed with a groan. _"Ouch."_ I thought placing my hand gently against his forehead where he connected with the bed and giving him a warningly look at his attempt to protest against something the medicine man was motioning about.

"You're very lucky Mr. Cocoa Bean…if you had kept rubbing your ears or something without me looking into the problem it could have gotten worse. This girl cares…stop giving her a headache and listen to her." Motioned the medicine man as Willy rolled his eyes and gave him an annoyed pout. "You need to take this and let her stay with you until the ringing stops…you should be fine then." He motioned handing me a bottle of what I could only assume was some kind of candied medicine and giggling faintly at the sour look on Willy's face.

"Oh fine." Willy whined finally giving in with an even more sour look on his face, if that was possible. "Stupid mix." He grumbled irritably as I waved to the visitors seeing Willy suspiciously eyeing the medicine bottle in my hand. "What is it?" he questioned cautiously as I turned the label to him giving him my own sour look. "Cherry." He said with a small giggle noting the look on my face.

"You like this?" I asked wrinkling my nose as he nodded and I shrugged. "To each his own." I said softly before sitting it aside and standing waiting for Willy who was still sitting there irritably.

"Yick." Willy grumbled annoyed as he reached over taking two of the small tablets from the bottle and chewing them thoughtfully. "I hate medicine even when it doesn't taste like it." He groaned sounding so whiney I had to laugh.

"Come on grumpy…I need to go rescue Mrs. Bucket from Gilbert. She's working on lunch." I said watching as he grabbed his matching hat placing it on his head, before grabbing his ever present cane and again frowning sourly. "Baby." I whispered softly seeing his eyes flare slightly at the teasing before I smiled and walked out in the hall making him walk toward the elevator.

Not long after the elevator stopped, I spotted a very anxiously awaiting Charlie and Mrs. Bucket who was bobbing a small Gilbert in her arms trying to calm the tearful child. _"Gilberts mad because I left."_ I thought with a faint smile as I carefully remained near Willy clasping his hand while we walked carefully to the house.

"He's alright Charlie…just needs to rest for a little while." I answered the worried look he was giving me seeing a bright relaxed smile as he motioned for Willy to sit in one of the outside chairs and watched as I accepted Gilbert sitting beside Willy in another chair. "Shhh." I whispered as Gilbert pause sniffling faintly before his eyes lightened into a big smile.

"That little one seems to like you." Mrs. Bucket said softly relieved the small infant had stopped crying finally. "He hasn't stopped since you left and I burped him." She said softly before wiping her hands on her apron and returning to lunch. "Lunch will be ready shortly. I will have Charlie bring yours out, don't want Willy moving around too much." She said before vanishing into the house.

"What happened Willy?" questioned Charlie as Willy hesitantly looked from me to Charlie and sighed.

"Don't know Charlie…I'm fine now silly." Willy answered with one of his familiar phony smiles and giggles, which I could tell was strained.

"_He's uncomfortable again."_ I thought as Gilbert gurgled again, before reaching out and tugging on my hair forcing me to wince slightly at the pressure. I watched as Charlie disappeared into the house to help his mother and gently took Willy's hand seeing him start slightly, before glancing down. _"Yes I am concerned."_ I thought growing impatient with the chocolatier as always but biting my tongue. Gilbert had lost interest in my hair by then and insisted on crawling around the grass at our feet, which I allowed and carefully watched making sure he didn't wander too far off.

"They're still ringing. I barely heard Charlie." Willy said wincing at the continuous ringing in his ears and staring down at Gilbert with a wrinkled look on his face. I noticed the toddler was gently poking at his shiny shoes and smiled faintly at the dirty look he gave me in response to my giggle. "Shoo." He said flinching as the ringing grew a little louder in his ears and instead of rubbing his ears vigorously like he constantly did even after being warned not too, he placed his hands over them and lowered his head between his legs, saying very low candy curses.

"_This is going to be a long afternoon and night, if that ringing doesn't stop."_ I thought with a small frown as I wrapped my arm hesitantly around the bent form, noticing Gilbert had finally settled down on the grass and was snoozing with a piece of the candy grass clutched tightly in hand. I felt a faint tugging motion and saw Charlie standing there beside me with what I could see was a simple chicken stir-fry type lunch and eyeing the bent form of Willy worriedly. I gave Charlie my most encouraging warm smile and nodded seeing he was visibly relieved by my reassurance, before he placed both dishes on a small table beside me and disappeared back in the house. I left my arm gently draped around Willy as he sat up flinching slightly before glancing at me, his normally bright violet eyes a dull almost gray at the moment.

"Eat this and then we'll try and get you someplace quiet." I said as Willy nodded starting to eat the lunch provided for both of us as I spotted a much more refreshed looking Emilee making her way across the chocolate room. "Hello Emilee…I said as she smiled up and waved. I then saw her eyes turn to the rather unhappy looking Willy and saw her nod glancing at a curled up Gilbert. "You come to collect." I stated as she nodded and collected Gilbert's things I had brought with me. I accepted her note and watched as she slowly scurried off back to the village through one of the many passages in the chocolate room.

**Thank you so much for taking care of him. I'll leave him with you overnight sometime when you don't have to look after Mr. Cocoa Bean, right now we all feel you should turn your full attention to him. The medicine man explained to us about the ringing and so on…it may be a very long night.**

"_She isn't kidding."_ I thought seeing Willy had finished and was again rubbing his ears irritably. "Oh stop doing that Willy…it isn't going to help." I said gently seeing an annoyed look cross his face before he sighed and tilted his head to the side suspiciously staring at me. "Now what?" I questioned before he shrugged and stood.

"I need to get some more work done." Willy answered as I heard Mrs. Bucket tsking from the house before I smiled handing Charlie the dishes and whispering to him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't work anymore today…you go help your mom." I whispered seeing Charlie nod as I noted Mrs. Bucket smile nodding in agreement. "You are doing nothing…you might do something else to make things worse." I said firmly placing my arm around his waist and making him follow me to the elevator ignoring his protest.

Instead of going to his room I smiled faintly in the elevator and pressed the button labeled candied constellations. I knew the darkness and the quiet room would probably make him start to feel better or at least I hoped it was the case. I exited the elevator on a blackened floor and walked over noting blankets of deep blues and blacks were piled neatly on a black table. _"The Oompa Loompa's read my mind."_ I thought with a smile as I lay one out across the floor and wrapped one around Willy. I smiled faintly as he removed his hat and leaned guardedly on my shoulder, still unsure of how to act around me.

"How is the ringing now?" I questioned very softly as I glanced out of the corner of my eye noting his eyes were closed.

"Not as loud." Willy responded almost as softly as I sighed glad that it was slowly going away. "I wish it would completely stop though…it's very annoying." He murmured.

"It will eventually…just rest." I said seeing his eyes briefly open for a moment the familiar spark starting to return to the violet eyes, before he closed them again.

"_I wonder what he was thinking about before it happened?"_ I wondered silently to myself glancing over seeing he still had his eyes closed, but was still wincing ever so often against the ringing that seemed to be very persistent. _"I really should ask someone…I'm worried about him."_ I realized thoughtfully before noticing a figure coming from the shadows holding a letter and smiling at Felix. He nodded as I mouthed "thank you" and then disappeared again. I carefully opened the letter seeing Willy was still concentrating on the annoying ringing and glanced down.

**Dear Oriana**

**Just thought I would write again. Your mom insists I stay with her for the holidays this year, because Margo is being pushy and trying to get me to quit culinary school for something……more worthy according to her. You mom won't have none of it and has decided I will be there in no uncertain terms, so I accepted and as usual Margo slammed the phone down in my ear. Why do I put up with it, why? I was also kind of curious if you've found anyone yet…I mean you've been there for nearly a year and I haven't heard zip. Talk to me soon, write, email, something before I go crazy.**

**Hugs, Love, and Giggles**

**Nelly**

"I wish you would come up with less silly things to say at the end of the letters." I whispered with a tiny smile on my face not caring how silly it was, as long as I could smile. "I would love to give Aunt Margo a piece of my mind…really I would." I murmured feeling shifting beside me and glancing over as Willy sat up the familiar brightness finally returning to his eyes. "Still ringing?" I asked.

"Barely, but ye-ah." Willy answered gently massaging his ears again before I gave him another warning look and he pause scowling slightly. "Alright I'll stop." He said eyes trailing down to the letter in my hand. "Nelly?" he asked curiously as I nodded handing him the letter. "Oh isn't your aunt pleasant." He muttered sounding as annoyed as I felt.

"Tell me about it." I said with a giggle seeing a small smile curl at the corner of his mouth. "She does it every time Nelly has a holiday break and about once a week." I remarked noting a faint smirk hidden in his face as I found myself smiling wondering what he was up to. "What?"

"Candy crazy glue…works wonders on irritating fa-family members." Willy said rolling his eyes at the familiar stutter before glancing at me thoughtfully. "What do you think?" he asked as I started to laugh nodding in agreement.

"That would be great…but a bad idea, I'm sure she would wonder why Wonka candy had been shipped to her and start to piece things together, my aunt is very nosey and comes to conclusions very easily." I answered seeing him shrug faintly before staring around the room and hearing him breathe a small sigh of relief. "It's getting better." I stated as he nodded thankfully rubbing his temples for a moment his hair guiding faintly across his lowered face. "I'm glad, I was worried I would have to keep you secluded for a week or something." I said with a small smile as he sat up head turning toward me.

"Really?" Asked Willy sounding almost curious as though I was making a joke or something.

"Yes really…why did you expect me to leave you?" I questioned faintly seeing him tilt his head in that curious way of his thoughtfully.

"I wasn't sure…I know you have a life outside the factory and miss everyone. I assumed eventually you would want too." Willy said as I frowned thoughtfully at this and tilted my own head curiously. "Hmm?" he questioned softly.

"Was that what caused the explosion?" I asked seeing Willy's eyes lower for a moment before he shrugged. "I actually am quite content hanging out with you and the Buckets. I assumed eventually you would want me to go away…since I'm a distraction." I said only slightly teasing him. "For once I actually am writing a book for kids to enjoy, instead of a research one. I am kind of bored with those." I murmured seeing his expression was still quizzical. "Oh yeah…what life. I haven't been home long enough to unpack in the year I've actually lived there." I added sarcastically.

"You travel too much…no wonder they miss you." Willy said as I nodded in agreement suddenly wondering what I was getting myself into by admitting I was enjoying my stay at the factory. "And the explosion was me trying to do too many things at once." He finished giving me a warning look as I started to protest. "I don't think Emilee wants her favorite babysitter to leave…she's been acting too giddy lately with the new offered freedom. Gilbert apparently is very picky about people." He muttered thoughtfully as I again watched him curiously.

"_Is he trying to get me to stay?"_ I wondered curiously thinking I should talk to Mrs. Bucket again and this time hope for something better then, listen to your heart dear. _"Willy Wonka you are one confusing individual…and I think I'm becoming only half as crazy for liking you."_ I thought with a small smile and a shrug.

"What time is it?" Willy wondered absently aloud as he reached around finding his pocket watch and glancing at me thoughtfully. "Only four…I have so much to catch up on." He said starting to stand startled when a hand firmly pulled him back down.

"No." I answered softly seeing his face scrunch in annoyance. "You aren't entirely done with that ringing, because you still wince occasionally and I promised I would keep you resting for the rest of the night. Here." I said handing him his bottle of medicine from one of my pockets and watching as he frowned again in irritation. "I could always ask for them to give it to you by syringe." I said at the scowl I was receiving before his eyes widened in fright.

"No that won't be necessary." Willy said grasping the bottle and quickly taking his tablets.

"You don't like needles either." I said with a stifled giggle.

"They hurt." Willy whined faintly after giving me one of his dirty looks and staring thoughtfully around the room.

"I know that…boy do I ever." I murmured thoughtfully shuddering at a memory I had from when I was little and a needle was stuck into my bone by accident. "Feeling well enough to go exploring?" I questioned thoughtfully as Willy tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Exploring…where?" Willy questioned as I found myself laughing at him for a moment, before I pointed around us. "The constellations room?" he asked as I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Why?" he inquired thoughtfully.


	17. Chapter 17: Chocolate & Crème Pies

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter17: Chocolate & Crème Pies**

"Because this is as close as I'm getting to space…unless I start daydreaming again." I answered standing and looking down at him seeing he had replaced his top hat. "I like space and am far from skilled at being an astronaut…I want to explore." I said sounding like a giddy kid as I noted his smirk and watched him eye me thoughtfully. "Now what?"

"You are acting like I do." Willy pointed out rather obviously as I frowned and gave him an odd look. "Never mind." He said thoughtfully grasping my offered hand and following me around the room as I stared over head at the thousands of stars finding all the constellations and naming them off one by one. "How do you know all of them?" he questioned pausing near the North Star and tilting his head again in an inquisitive nature.

"I was a tad obsessed when I was younger. My grandmother…wow so long ago, anyway my grandmother bought me a star globe and telescope and I learned from that and books. I still study them occasionally…haven't done it in about a year, I'm surprised I remember any of them." I said faintly staring at Orion's belt and smiling at a shooting candy star. "Shooting candy stars too…very cool." I said jumping as a hand was placed on my shoulder. _"He's close again."_ I realized noting a purple gloved hand out of the corner of my eye and staring out of the other corner of my eye seeing violet eyes observing my actions carefully.

"Do you know much about astrology and other such things?" Willy questioned as I turned to face him and sighed thoughtfully realizing he probably had read up on some of my earlier popular works, before I got into writing on less interesting things.

"You did read up on me." I said crossing my arms and giving him an annoyed look.

"Not by myself…Oompa Loompa's helped too." Willy retorted staring at my annoyed look and smiling faintly. "Ok…maybe a little. I didn't know anything about you and I'm sure you've heard how reclusive and paranoid I am." He pointed out as I sighed and nodded.

"So…that's one side of you. The public doesn't see the agitating one that is such a baby." I teased as I took off across the room hearing him rapidly in pursuit. _"What am I doing…he has longer legs, I'm going to get caught."_ I thought realizing in reality there was really no place to hide in the room because it was one very large open space. "I give!" I called turning around just as he skidded to a halt within inches of knocking both of us to the floor. "Nice stop." I said.

"That wasn't very nice." Willy said ignoring me as I found myself giggling at the annoyed look on his face. "I'm not a baby." He grumbled as I shrugged meeting his smirk and knowing full well I wasn't out of trouble yet.

"What happens if I disagree?" I asked seeing his eyes narrow, but the smirk never leaving.

"You're ticklish if I remember right." Willy retorted as I thought about that for a very long moment and chanced a small glance at the elevator out of the corner of my eye. "I'll catch you before you make it." He pointed out as I sighed and nodded jumping back as he went to reach out toward me.

"Don't." I whined pathetically stepping back farther into the room and groaning as I hit a wall. _"He has me pinned."_ I realized noting his closeness and waiting for the poking that would cause me to giggle. I peeked out of my closed eyes and observed his hands remained against the wall blocking my escape. _"What is he thinking now?"_ I wondered noting a change in his breathing as it hitched slightly his head tilted again to the side.

**--Willy's Wonka's POV--**

"_Um…this is very close and strange."_ Willy thought staring down at the inquisitive blue eyes and noting his own breathing hitch faintly. _"Now what do I do…I have her pinned, too many idea's and me confused._" He thought carefully meeting those inquisitive blue eyes and noting her suddenly seem nervous. Finally after debating with himself Willy ignored all the little nagging voices and worries and remembered one important fact in all the chaos running through his mind. _"Do what feels right."_ He thought leaning down and gently kissing her soft lips, feeling her fingers very gingerly lace in his hair as she returned the kiss pulling him forward.

**--Other POV--**

I was surprised when his lips were against mine, but ignored my thoughts somehow feeling it was right and to my own surprise found myself lacing my hand through his chocolate colored hair and pulling him closer into the kiss. _"He's really getting to me."_ I thought. I reached carefully out with my other hand placing it very gently against his chest as I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer. The kiss seemed to get deeper as I felt our tongues briefly clash before he pulled back staring down at me almost in surprise and yet somehow he seemed relieved at the same time. _"Don't stop."_ I found myself thinking feeling a blush creeping across my cheeks and willing it to go away. Before actually thinking about it I leaned up and found his lips with my own noting for the first time he didn't start or react he just allowed the kiss to flow and soon I noticed other things were happening such as my hands were searching around him as his was around me. _"What am I doing?"_ I wondered startled when both of us heard the buzz from the elevator across the room.

"What was that?" I asked a bit breathlessly as he stepped back and glanced around thoughtfully.

"An Oompa Loompa is trying to find us." Willy said realizing his hand was still at the very edge under her shirt and removing it rather nervously. _"Fudge…what was I doing?"_ he thought to himself trying to focus on the noise again but very unsuccessfully realizing to his surprise exactly where they had been heading. _"I have to find something to work on so I can think."_ He realized to himself grasping her hand and leading her to the elevator. "Yes?" he said into the intercom hearing a muffled rustling and then a faint giggle. "We're in the constellations room." He said removing his finger from the intercom and glancing around for me.

"Over here Willy…I'm staring at Draco." I murmured staring at the dragon candy constellation in the sky with a dreamy smile. I had always loved dragons and this constellation had become one of my most favorites.

"Ah…dragon fan." Willy said softly as I nodded noting he was a bit nervous since our encounter in the darkened room. "What do you like most about them?" he questioned thoughtfully as I shrugged and thought about it.

"They're beautiful because they fly and even in the ferocity or what they stand for…they're just…I find them mesmerizing I guess. Can't really define why I like them, I just do." I said finally jumping as Willy whirled suddenly and looked down to a tugging form at his leg. "Hello Marty." I said with a small smile.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean is doing better I hope?" motioned Marty seeing that both looked rather ruffled and yet content around one another.

"I'm feeling much better Marty…she's a good nurse…no more ringing." Willy replied reaching up to run his fingers through his slightly out of place hair and noting that neither of them looked exactly like themselves. _"I hope Marty doesn't ask."_ He thought not wanting to answer any questions about his growing feelings for me. _"More questions to ask Sam."_ He thought tapping his now returned to his hand cane thoughtfully. "What's going on that you needed to find me?" he questioned curiously.

"One of the chocolate pipe gathers are stuck and won't function right. I think that Ben may have gotten stuck in one." Marty motioned noting Willy's confused expression. "Ben was trying to help Felix fix it and fell into it making matters much worse." He explained carefully seeing Willy nod.

"Right…I better get there fast then. Chocolate covered Oompa Loompa's just wouldn't sell…they would taste awful." Willy said softly before stepping into the elevator and turning to me. "Coming?" he questioned seeing I had gotten distracted by another shooting candy star.

"Hmmm?" I questioned seeing Willy and Marty were in the elevator and waiting expectantly. "Oh…coming." I said feeling sheepish as I joined them, smiling faintly as Willy's arms rested around my waist and seeing Marty give both of us an odd look. "Marty…push the button." I said a note or warning just beneath my playful tone as the little man nodded and did so.

"How did you know it was one of the low ones?" Willy questioned as I smirked thoughtfully before answering.

"Because Marty was about to go into a giggling fest…and you didn't touch anything." I pointed out seeing Willy's reflection faintly in the glass noting his frown and saw him tilt his head down to look at Marty. _"I wonder why they put up with him…he's so…well I can't be a good judge anymore now can I?"_ I asked myself finding he was comfortable to lean against.

The elevator took off into the whirl of colors and sounds again and I found the ride for once relaxing and pinball free. The elevator then jerked to a halt before plummeting without warning. _"Yipe."_ I thought looking straight down and wishing the floor wasn't glass, then just as suddenly we went right. I could swear one of these days the elevator would make me crazy but that day wasn't one of them, we then came a stop inside a room full of hysterically waving and motioning Oompa Loompa's. The room was a solid dark purple with black and white checker tiles, then there was the familiar floating machines that collected the chocolate from the river and various dropping stations labeled in the room for the chocolate to be siphoned into. I then saw the one machine that wasn't working and was tucked over in a corner for repairs, inside through the clear window now half empty of chocolate was a very annoyed chocolate covered man motioning irritably in the machine.

"Isn't that Ben?" I questioned recognizing the Oompa Loompa that had gotten a bath from the chocolate river when we had used the boat.

"Yes it is." Willy answered giggling faintly at the very annoyed looking man who was motioning now even more irritably then before. "Just loves that chocolate doesn't he?" he asked as I gave him a faintly annoyed look before nodding in agreement.

"Get him out…it has got to be beyond frustrating for him to get into chocolate so often Willy." I said noting an all too familiar smirk in his face as he shrugged. "Be nice." I warned knowing the smirk usually meant something tricky up his sleeve.

"Always." Willy retorted his violet eyes alight with mischief. _"Always an angel."_ He thought to himself knowing better.

I stood there watching as Willy walked over to the machine and started to play with levers and such accepting various tools, which I couldn't begin to describe because of their odd shapes and started to work on other parts of the machine. Suddenly the machine opened up the top half exposing a wading in chocolate annoyed Ben. _"Willy you are so mean…help him out."_ I thought seeing Willy tilt his head thoughtfully with his smirk deepening.

"I thought I warned you just how tricky the river was?" questioned Willy as Ben waded there giving Willy a very dark scowl, which made him giggle. "How did you get into this mess exactly…Felix wouldn't have let you this close to one considering your record with rowing lately." He said playfully scolding the scowling man.

"You are being so mean…help him out." I said coming up beside Willy and noting his smirk deepen at my request. I ignored him and went to reach out to help the little man startled when arms wrapped around me pinning my arms firmly to my sides and against his body. "Willy." I hissed annoyed he wasn't going to let me help.

"You aren't getting him out of it that easily." Willy retorted as I scowled irritably and thought my look may have equaled poor Ben. "Ben answer the question." He stated as I tried to squirm away noting his grip was stronger then I thought. "Stop wiggling." He remarked as I cursed softly under my breath still annoyed at being pinned.

"Felix asked me to watch the machine to see if it did anything else and I sort of tried to fix the issue myself…get me out please Mr. Cocoa Bean." Motioned Ben in the process of trying to keep above the chocolate and glaring at the man.

"See what fixing things without permission does?" Willy questioned further edging the man into irritation. "I might consider letting you bob there a bit longer if you don't stop looking so sour." He threatened playfully.

"No you won't…let him out and me go or else." I hissed dangerously knowing my temper was flaring through my irritation. "Willy…this is definitely not going to end well." I said softly feeling his arms tighten on me carefully as I tried to squirm free more violently.

"Assist him out…Felix keep better track of Ben please." Willy asked as the little man nodded stifling a round of giggles at my irritation and Willy's antics. "Elevator is this way." He said softly before I let out a startled eep.

"Put me down now!" I snapped as he lifted my feet from the floor and started back toward the elevator with me squirming to get free. "You are going to regret this Willy Wonka." I grumbled biting back my giggle as he glanced around startled by the sudden stop.

I laughed hysterically then as he tried to go forward only to find the resistance again. I had planted my feet on either side of the elevator door and refused to let him any farther. _"Ha…now what candy man?"_ I thought feeling a faint tickling sensation and then soft breathing near my ear as he leaned forward to investigate the problem. I heard a very low "oh gobstoppers" before he stepped back and tried again, failing miserably I might add. I then groaned as he giggled faintly behind me before turning and moving into the elevator backwards. _"Damn it…I thought I had him."_ I thought annoyed again. I watched as he pressed a button with his elbow, somehow keeping a hold on me and frowned as the elevator took of in a literal spiraling sensation before pausing in another room I hadn't seen.

"Nice try." Willy said allowing my feet to touch the floor and finally releasing me stepping back observing the room.

"You are so mean, sneaky and…oh forget it." I murmured my annoyance gone as I glanced around the room.

The room was a rich jade green and literally covered in different trees of all types from a coconut tree, to an orange tree. Apple, pear, lemon, lime, and even to my completely confused state what appeared to be raspberries were growing on trees. _"Berries on tree's…what else?"_ I wondered glancing around and recognizing everything in the room whether it did or wasn't meant to, was growing on these trees. _"Pumpkins, squash, watermelon, honeydew melon, ew…celery."_ I thought wrinkling my nose at the tree as we passed. There was many more things growing on the trees, but too vast for me to name everything. The room was also surrounded in what appeared to be artificial glowing lights and water sprouts.

"The growing room…well at least where a majority of the food is grown in the factory. It stretches for miles, I'm not even sure what grows in here anymore…mostly Oompa Loompa's grow and collect." Willy said as I tilted my head thoughtfully to the side glancing around the room in wonder.

"My head hurts." I moaned irritably as I heard him giggle faintly at my sarcastic remark. "I wish I could think like you…then I wouldn't feel so bewildered all the time." I said seeing Willy turn at this and give me an odd almost stern look.

"Never say that…you're fine just the way you are." Willy said sounding much harsher then I would have expected, which made me jump. "Sorry…that was a little bit top over." He said faintly. "Reverse that."

"Right." I answered noting some different quirks of his showing up since being around me, which I hadn't noticed before. "What are we doing here?" I questioned deciding to change the subject.

"It was the only room I could reach while holding you…I thought for sure you were going to tackle me or something." Willy said as I turned looking at him suspiciously and saw only a hint of his smirk. "Yes?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Who said you were off the hook?" I questioned seeing the hint of smirk vanish slightly in surprise, before I glanced around looking at the different trees. _"Is there a crème pie tree?"_ I wondered giggling aloud at such a silly thought and watching him tilt his head curiously.

"What were you thinking?" Willy questioned noticing me hesitating suddenly.

"_It will ruin the whole idea."_ I thought amused by this thought and the quizzical look on Willy's face. "Cartoons." I answered carefully avoiding an exact answer. I then continued to walk around looking over the different trees and spotting an Oompa Loompa busily working over in a grove off to our right.

"Cartoons?" Willy questioned rolling his violet eyes not quite catching onto the reference and following after me twirling his cane almost in absent thought.

I observed these trees very thoughtfully and frowned faintly. _"Not pie trees."_ I thought making my way into another grove observing Willy was curiously following me and was most definitely concerned about what I was up to by then. _"Oh look at this…sugar cube trees, ha that would be useful for those that love tea time."_ I thought finding myself wanting to giggle at the thought, but stopping when I finally spotted pie trees. I glanced them over curiously seeing Willy was hesitating behind me nervously squeaking his gloves at his now clutched to his chest cane. _"Apple, lemon, strawberry, cherry…yick, chocolate, pear, banana, oh finally crème."_ I thought with a small smile I knew he couldn't see.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_What is she doing and why are we in pie grove?"_ Willy wondered to himself noting her pause in front of the various trees and appearing to tick them off one at a time in her head. He saw her frown faintly discovering the cherry pie tree and then to his discomfort a very slight tilt of her head brought her gaze to a crème pie tree. _"Cartoon…pie grove." _ Willy stood there nervously clutching his cane, knowing she was up to something and he was clearly still trying to piece it together. _"Cartoon…pie grove…what do they have in common?"_ he thought his eyes lowering in thought. _"Oh gobstoppers."_ He thought still puzzling over the situation not seeing her reaching out for one of the pies and gently plucking it from the tree. _"Cartoons and pie?"_ he thought noting a very distant giggle from one of the many Oompa Loompa's that seemed to stop in their work.

**--Original POV--**

"_He's too busy thinking to notice."_ I realized with a stifled giggle clutching the pie very gently in one hand and testing the weight thoughtfully. I turned around still testing the weight of the pie in hand and saw that Willy was clearly puzzled by my reference. He was clutching his cane irritably trying to come up with a solution, his gloves squeaking in protest at their owner.

"Figured out what a cartoon and pie have in common yet?" I asked Willy as he kept his eyes lowered to the ground still pondering the very question in his head.

"No…I have no idea." Willy said glancing up briefly and noting the pie resting in my hand, with a curious frown. _"Uh oh."_ He thought suddenly realizing what the reference meant, but a little late.

"Here's a clue Willy." I said with a giggle as I slapped the pie directly into his startled face and stepped back laughing hysterically at the stunned chocolatier staring around at the now hysterically laughing Oompa Loompa's. "How's it taste?" I asked giggling harder then ever as the pie slide down from his face and I peered at lowered violet eyes.

"I wouldn't know." Willy retorted dryly as he wiped some of the pie off his face and glanced at his hand now full of the mess thoughtfully. _"Think this is funny huh?"_ he thought with a smirk easily hidden under the pie still on his face. "Try some." He said smearing the glob in his hand into my face, which surprised me.

"Hey!" I cried in surprise noting it tasted quite good. "Not bad." I said laughing all over again as Willy continued to wipe off the pie and finally joined into the laughter. "Now you get the reference?" I asked as he nodded faintly.

"I got it alright." Willy retorted sounding slightly annoyed, but it was brief before he started to giggle again. "I should have seen that coming really I should have." He said as an after thought before stepping out of sight for a few moments and returning with sponges and a water basin.

"Please say they don't grow on trees too?" I asked my mind stretching nearly to its limits all over again.

"Only the sponges…Nelson gave me the water." Willy said handing me one of the sponges so we could clean off the crème pie event. "I think you met him once." He noted thoughtfully as I nodded and reached out taking his sponge dabbing the left over crème from his chocolate hair.

"Yes, he showed me to the stairs…I see why you use that elevator nightmare." I said with a small smile noting the sour look I received. "Kidding, it's not so bad when you're not a human pinball." I said.

"I see your point." Willy remarked before leading me back to the elevator and then to my room. "Goodnight Oriana." He said softly as I paused outside the bubble gum room with a sour look.

"Yeah goodnight." I said turning around and nearly colliding with him as he stepped forward. I then felt a very hesitant kiss on my lips before he smiled faintly and disappeared into the elevator oblivion. "Evil." I whispered tiredly.


	18. Chapter 18: Startling Information

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Startling Information**

Things were going smoothly with me barely seeing much of Willy for the next few weeks. Usually only got a few minutes to say hello to him during the Bucket house meals, and I had grown quite accustomed to joining the grandparents and reading to them often. The grandparents had taken to wandering around the chocolate room, but were always ready for a good story and even sometimes coaxing a song out of me. I had watched Gilbert often on the weekends or random days Emilee had just needed time away and had grown very fond of the little baby by then. Finally the end of November was coming around and things were getting more lively then usual, which had my curiosity peeked a great deal as to what was going on. I still rarely saw Willy much around that time, but he had finally managed a day off for thanks giving holidays, which I found myself relieved about.

"Willy should be here shortly dear, can you get the grandparents settled back into bed?" Questioned Mrs. Bucket bringing me from my distracted thoughts about my cousin, mother and Willy, whom had been taking a lot of my time, in my thoughts anyway.

"Yes." I said with a bright smile as I walked over getting each of them settled into their usual spots and making sure they were tucked in securely. "Can I do anything else Mrs. Bucket?" I questioned faintly as she smiled shaking her head almost as though I was getting a scolding.

"You're always trying to keep yourself busy. You made a wonderful cake, given me a bunch of recipes from you grandmothers cookbook, which you obviously treasure. Taken care of the grandparents, Gilbert, and even entertained Charlie when Willy has been off doing something in the factory. Do you ever do anything for yourself dear?" Mrs. Bucket questioned as I found myself laughing at that a moment before answering.

"Yeah…I write and get bored in my free time." I answered thoughtfully before settling down with the grandparents and finishing the last few chapters of _The Labyrinth_ before dinner. _"Oh and think about Willy Wonka way too much for my own health."_ I thought absently noting how I had been thinking about him often and the day we had been in the Constellation room.

"That was such a wonderful tale…I enjoy the books you choose to read to us. What is the next one you have in mind?" questioned Grandma Georgina bringing me quickly from my thoughts and hoping I wasn't blushing too red.

"I thought maybe _Sleepy Hollow_ or _The Invisible Man_ if you don't mind a book that's a little creepy?" I questioned as the grandparents all found this highly amusing after I had read them a few of my favorite vampire stories including _Dracula_.

"Sounds good to me, these old bones could use a bit of a wake up." Growled Grandpa George whom I had found myself growing fond of, even if he didn't care much for Willy Wonka.

"Hello Buckets." Said a familiar high voice as I glanced up quickly smiling and walking over toward Willy. "Missed me?" he questioned in a whisper as I gave him a dirty look.

"If they weren't present I would go find another crème pie." I retorted softly before sitting beside him at the table surrounded by Buckets.

The Buckets were extremely lively that night and the dinner went much longer then usual, which in the long run was only slightly disappointing. I had planned on sneaking Willy off and trying to figure out what he had been up too and why I hadn't seen him much. _"Why do I care?"_ I thought suddenly and thinking about that some more, completely tuning out the conversation going on around me. I had been in the factory for nearly two full months by then and had found myself even more confused and muddled about the Chocolatier. _"I had originally hated him, but now…I like him, or is it more?"_ I wondered curiously remembering various instances where he had been the boyfriend I had actually wanted and then those before I liked him and frowning irritably. _"I wish I was sure enough about this to talk with Nelly."_ I thought tuning back into the conversation long enough to hear the goodbyes around the room and noting Willy was leaving, I promptly followed with my own goodbyes and hurried after him noting his longer stride was still a bit to keep up with.

"Where are you going?" Willy questioned as I paused suddenly in my steps startled he had come from the shadows of the chocolate room.

"_I assumed you had went back to work."_ I thought before tilting my head curiously noting his usual smirk and finding his violet eyes were alight with mischief. _"I actually missed that damn smirk."_ I thought finding myself smile. "To bed…I figured you were off to work again." I said softly seeing his head tilt faintly at the strange tone in my voice. _"Shit…I didn't want to let on I was missing his annoying behavior."_ I thought.

"I have been working a lot lately." Willy said as an after thought that mischief never leaving his face. "It's for a reason, but I'm not saying until Christmas." He said softly noting he had gotten my interest. "It will be coming soon, what were you planning?" he questioned worried she had already planned on visiting her family.

"I hadn't…I didn't really think about it. I think I would rather stay here anyway…Nelly and my mom probably already have plans." I said knowing full well they would be ecstatic to see me after three years, but I didn't really want to go home and explain why I was constantly staring off into space. _"I would be thinking of the factory and Willy too much…damn it."_ I thought realizing exactly what was happening even if neither of us were sure about things.

"I had a feeling, that's why I have a plan." Willy said again peeking my interest.

"What plan?" I questioned suspiciously getting a feeling I wouldn't find out until Christmas as stated.

"It's a surprise." Willy said startling me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and giggled at my jumpy reaction. "A good one." He said leading me down the sloping chocolate room until we reached a very familiar grove of candy cane trees and I found myself laughing.

"I'm not playing hide and seek again." I said flopping on the same group of rocks I had hidden behind the night of my apology and the first glimpse I got of a very hurt chocolatier.

"No one said you had too." Willy stated sitting beside me and startling me as he found my lips with his own.

I closed my eyes allowing the familiar feeling to take over again as the kiss again changed into something new. I felt his arms wrap around me hesitantly at first and then more securely as he deepened the kiss his tongue slipping into my parted lips. _"Still taste like chocolate."_ I thought distracted briefly from the kiss and then feeling his hands shifting faintly at the edge of my shirt. I then realized this would be a slight repeat of the constellation room and secretly hoped there would be no interruptions at this point. I wrapped my fingers lightly into his hair and slid closer both of us exploring one another hesitantly again.

"Mr. Wonka?" came a familiar voice in the distance as both of us practically jumped apart each falling on the mirrored side of the rocks and peeking around guiltily.

"Charlie." Willy breathed glancing over at me for a moment and then in the direction of the voice. _"I really need to talk to Sam…that nearly went farther then I planned that time."_ He thought absently buttoning vest and fixing his hat and coat, finding his footing.

"I wonder what made him think to look here?" I questioned thoughtfully standing and pulling myself together as best I could and fixing my now twisted shirt.

"Or even know I was…oh gobstoppers, the glass elevator." Willy said staring at me curiously as I glanced him over and found myself giggling. "What?" he questioned nervously.

"Here." I said walking over and running my fingers through his tangled hair and twisting his frock coat back into place. "No questions should be asked…especially when neither are sure how to answer." I pointed out as he flushed faintly remembering his vow to see Sam.

"There you are. Mum was wondering if everything was alright…Dad ran into the elevator." Charlie said upon spotting the two oddly guilty looking people and tilting his head inquisitively.

"Oh…We were just walking around before turning in Charlie." I said softly as he smiled brightly and walked over giving me a warm hug, which I had grown used too since meeting him. "Tell your mom Willy will go get the elevator out of the way of the house and we'll be heading out for the night." I said realizing whatever had taken both of us over would have to wait.

"Ok…Mum will probably be nursing my father's bruise for the night, but I'll tell them." Charlie said running quickly across the lawn easily gliding as though he had never fallen in his life.

"He has your balance, you've taught him well." I noted as Willy smiled only slightly before smirking at me running his eyes up and down me briefly. "Yes I know, without your assistance I'm still a pinball in the thing." I muttered glaring at him noting his eyes flash with amusement. "I've never had any natural grace, which is why I fall upstairs remember?" I questioned seeing him nod and then shrug linking his arm with mine.

"To the elevator." Willy said his amusement never leaving his eyes as he pressed the button to the guest wing and paused as I stepped off in front of my room again. "Have you received any letters from your cousin lately or tried calling her?" he questioned hesitantly knowing it had grown to be a very sore subject, which I had only discussed with him.

"I don't dare try to call her, as long as her roommates recognize my voice I won't reach her. As for letters a few and all of them are complaining about Aunt Margo and how much fun she is having at mom's house. I think going to my mothers was the best thing she could have chosen." I said thoughtfully seeing Willy nod with another one of his smirks and a glint in his eyes that brought on my curiosity something fierce.

"We can talk about things sometime soon…after I finish the rest of the Christmas idea's Charlie and I have planned out." Willy said as an after thought sounding only a little annoyed. "I need to find time to take a break otherwise I won't be ready for the next holiday." He muttered before turning to the elevator.

"Willy look….never mind." I said sighing as he crashed into the elevator and unceremoniously crashed to the floor with a low sounding giggle. "You alright?" I questioned noting that it was one of his habits and quirks that I had grown to like.

"Ye-ah." Willy said with one of his genuine smiles before giggling again and opening the door disappearing sideways from view.

After Willy had left I returned to the fowl pink room, which sadly had grown on me even if I didn't care for the color. I then sighed thoughtfully reaching out for my laptop ignoring my urge to write more into my fantasy novel I had been working on since coming to the factory, and instead clicking open an email.

**Dear Nelly,**

**Well…I actually have met a nice guy over here, but he has so many odd quirks I can't quite decide what to do. I've grown to like him very much, more than I think he realizes even though I haven't hidden it. **

"That sounds awful." I thought deleting everything and glaring at the blank screen and blinking cursor. "I can't tell her about Willy, not just yet." I murmured aloud and shut off the laptop glancing around my room looking for something to amuse myself with since I was having trouble sleeping. "Oh yeah my mp3 player." I mumbled reaching out and adjusting the list of songs to play in a calming order. "Soft songs to relax with." I thought smiling faintly and finally getting drowsy enough to put it away and close my eyes in the now darkened room.

I glanced around my room hearing shuffling feet, which were more quiet then usual and peeked from under my covers instantly glancing down for any sign of the many Oompa Loompa's I had grown to know over my stay. _"No one?"_ I wondered allowing my eyes to trail around the room and again noticing absolutely no one that could be connected with the sound. I then glanced down and nearly yelped watching a body shifting and squirming from under the bed with a muffled sneeze. _"Bless you."_ I thought eyeing the Oompa Loompa and glancing at my clock briefly. _"Noon?"_ this was a shock, since being in the factory I had been woken several times too early by my standards and then no later then nine in the morning. _"Willy is out of practice."_ I thought with a stifled giggle noting the small woman look up at me.

"Oh it's you." I said with a small smile seeing Emilee was the Oompa Loompa that had been fishing under my bed and smiling as she pulled up a squirming Gilbert. "Under the bed again…you little devil." I said playfully as Emilee smiled fondly at her son and then me, before handing me a paper.

**Mrs. Bucket said that you could come visit the grandparents if you wanted, but she insisted that you do no more house work. Also you were invited to the village to work with the children there if you want to again, but Mr. Cocoa Bean is very busy. I'm not sure if you are comfortable enough to go there without him.**

"Oh." I said surprised by the note and finding myself glancing at the familiar woman and child thoughtfully. _"I haven't had any problems with them and Willy trusts them, why can't I?"_ I wondered with a thoughtful look which I hid from Emilee briefly. _"I can."_ I thought with a small smile. "I'll come to the village for a visit with the kids." I said before she nodded with a brighter smile then I thought she could show me. "Give me a few minutes." I said as she nodded leaving the room.

I made my way from my warm bed almost hesitantly and ignored the pink room giving it a brief sour look. I quickly showered and allowed my hair to hang down, knowing full well Gilbert would probably be cocooning himself in it as always. I then pulled out my favorite blue spaghetti strapped halter top and white jeans. I then stepped into the hall and sighed faintly glancing around for the familiar woman and child. _"Ah there they are."_ I thought with a relieved smile walking over to both of them. _"It's strange…it seems almost as though my whole wardrobe is here."_ I thought faintly remembering what I had brought and frowning faintly.

"Emilee…did Willy have some Oompa Loompa's go get the rest of my wardrobe?" I asked curiously as the woman glanced down at Gilbert who gurgled faintly with a bright smile lighting up his eyes. I then noted her shrug faintly and head down a flight of very long looking stairs. "Should I sit down?" I asked as she nodded and pointed to a lowered lever that she was about to pull.

"_Eep." _ I thought as the stairs formed a slide and we went by several bright rooms and loud noises coming to a sudden stop deep inside the village with a soft plop on a large pile of leaves. _"I need to get used to this fun house of a factory."_ I thought standing carefully and brushing myself off noting a group of several curious adult Oompa Loompa's staring at me curiously. I smiled at them all and bowed faintly thankful to receive the familiar waves and odd whoops they made before heading off toward the children play land. I stayed in the familiar place for several hours even joining in on a game or two with the kids, I had grown fond of their curiosity and always seemed to find myself being poked at in fascination. Gilbert as usual had curled himself safely in my hair content with my arm supporting his tiny frame and snoring softly, and I had started to sing quite comfortably around the children noting many of them would motion as though singing the words themselves. Not long after many of the children began to gather pillows and blankets settling down around me as though expecting something. I then was handed a familiar book by a little girl who was only a bit older then most of them and read the title in surprise. _"The Never Ending Story_,_ I loved this book and the movies."_ I thought absently before opening and beginning to read the familiar story.

"So this is where you've been hiding all day." Willy said as I jumped nearly dropping the book and Gilbert from my hands. I glanced up realizing all the children were now quietly snoozing and sat the book aside.

"How many times do I have to say…don't do that?" I asked turning to see he was clad completely in a royal blue and crimson outfit that afternoon. _"Odd no purple."_ I thought finding it ridiculous since I had seen him wear many other colors since my stay. "I almost dropped both." I said pointing to the book now resting in my lap and a curled in my hair Gilbert. "I thought you were working." I said as an after thought.

"I was…took a break to find you so Mrs. Bucket didn't need to send out a search party. It's nearly dinner time, you missed lunch." Willy stated as I tilted my head thoughtfully to the side to get a better look at the familiar face I had grown so fond of.

"Oh…hadn't realized I was down here that long." I said thoughtfully carefully climbing to my feet with Gilbert who had apparently woken at my start. I heard a gurgle and untangled the tiny mass from my hair to hold him in my arms so he could see around. "Where's Emilee?" I wondered faintly as the small infant reached out and tugged thoughtfully on Willy's coat sleeve making him jump with a start.

"Ew." Willy said glancing down and brushing at his sleeve faintly before spotting Emilee coming toward them.

"Oh jeez…baby." I said teasingly as I leaned down handing Gilbert to his mother who waved before running off to apparently have the other children gathered up.

"I thought I was clear on that. I am not a baby." Willy retorted turning toward the familiar stairway and stepping around the pile of leaves further into the grounds. "This way." He said as I followed and stood on the steps blocked by his tall figure.

"Eep." I said aloud as the stairs started to move in an escalator motion and we started upward. "You should have warned me." I pointed out as he turned taller then usual since he was a step higher then me.

"Eep isn't a word." Willy said with a giggle as I glared up at him wishing I could kick him, even if it wouldn't be very violent.

"Neither is mumbler…it's my surprised phrase." I said hearing him giggling again at this. _"Something's bothering him."_ I realized faintly noting his smile was slightly phony and he was tense around me for some reason. "Are you alright?" I questioned seeing his smile fade faintly before he nodded. _"That was too quick. You are not alright."_ I realized noting his all too familiar dazed look crossing his face.

**--Flashback--**

"Sam…I need to talk." Willy said noting his startled therapist who was sitting comfortably in his chair going over some of Willy's previous charts. Willy then stepped over and lay across a familiar couch while carefully placing his top hat and cane on the table beside him. "Sorry I spooked you." He said seeing the man nod and shrug adjusting his glasses and grasping his clipboard carefully ready for note taking.

"You're always welcome Mr. Cocoa Bean." Sam motioned faintly before eyeing his friend and boss carefully a faint concerned look clouding his face.

"Thank you Sam." Willy answered thoughtfully before squeaking his gloves nervously. "Wh-what is it called if you really like someone…um…and get odd…erm…ah

"Odd feelings that make you feel confused and uncomfortable?" motioned Sam questioningly as he saw Willy turn about every shade of red he had ever seen and then some he didn't know were possible.

"Ye-ah." Willy answered trying to look everywhere but Sam. "I've…um…been closer with Br-erm…Ms. Winters…I mean Oriana lately and I've been doing some things that…well are very odd." He managed to finish that feeling himself flushing even redder then before. "What am I doing and what is wrong with me?" he finally finished sitting up to look at Sam noting his eyes were alight with a small smile.

"Well Mr. Cocoa Bean…you've come to terms with the fact that you are indeed very attracted to her and what you are experiencing or at least attempting to is called intimacy." Sam motioned watching Willy for a reaction noting him freeze suddenly and look alarmingly like a porcelain statue. "Willy?" he motioned using a term the Oompa Loompa's very rarely addressed him with.

"Ye-ah?" Willy squeaked out still frozen in shock at what he was just told and feeling himself turn even redder, if that was even possible by then. "You mean…oh never mind. I already know what you mean." He said grasping his hat and cane with suddenly nervously quivering hands. "What do I do?" he moaned faintly lowering his face into his hands and ignoring his hat as it toppled overtop of Sam who made a startled sound before managing to lift it over his tiny body and placing it gently on the floor.

"You obviously care for her. Do what feels right." Sam motioned as Willy found his eyes faintly his violet eyes obviously wide in wonder. "I don't know what else to tell you…just don't go back into that shell she's managed to pull you from. Only the Buckets see that part of you now and various members of my people." He pointed out handing up Willy's hat cautiously wondering what he was going to do.

"Ok." Willy said for once sounding completely lost before accepting his hat and placing it back on his head and exiting the office.

**--End Flashback--**

I wanted to say "earth to Willy" so bad right then, but judging by the various shades of red his face had changed during the flashback I had decided against this action. I watched for a long while and saw him jump faintly before snapping back to reality. _"That was a rather long flashback."_ I thought seeing him reach out catching a lever and opening yet another door to the familiar chocolate room. _"Again how many rooms does this place have?"_ I wondered hoping I never got an exact answer, knowing it would again blow my mind.

"You found her." Charlie said happily running up and hugging me which I returned warmly.

"Oh thank goodness…we were wondering if you got lost." Mrs. Bucket said poking her head out of the house briefly before running off busying herself again with dinner.

"Good evening Oriana." Said Mr. Bucket turning his attention from his evening paper and smiling as I followed Willy and Charlie into the house. "How was your afternoon?"

"It was wonderful Mr. Bucket. I spent all afternoon in the village with Gilbert and the rest of the children. I even read one of my favorite stories to them." I answered sitting down next to Willy noting his gaze was eyeing me almost puzzling over me for a long moment, before he realized I was watching him and then he turned away a hint of pink in his cheeks. "Sorry I worried everyone." I said seeing the grandparents were looking very glad to see me as well.

"It's alright." Said Grandma Josephine as she patted my arm and smiled fondly around the familiar table. "Will you be singing for us tonight?" she inquired as I dropped my fork that I was absently playing with and knowing full well my mouth was hanging open. "We missed your little hummed or sung tunes to us today." She answered to my startled look as I felt my face grow extremely hot.

"Um…I…

"Of coarse she will…you love it." Willy said cutting me off as I gave him a glare seeing he was highly amused with putting me on the spot right then.

"Wonderful." Replied Mrs. Bucket as they went to discussing things that had happened through their days.

"_Willy…I want to drown you in your chocolate river again."_ I thought returning to an old thought and finding myself smiling faintly, before I sighed irritably and returned to eating dinner. _"Maybe they will forget."_ I silently hoped they would, but knew Willy wouldn't which was very aggravating. He was back to his old tricks as though something had shocked him that day and I again saw a hint of the old Willy, which I greatly disliked. I was growing used to the one that kissed me in the dark and was always up for a good retort. _"Something really rattled him tonight."_ I thought again before finishing off the last of my dinner and helping Mrs. Bucket with the dishes. I noted the small talk going on and frowned as I realized the dishes and everything else was completely taken care of and everyone was waiting expectantly. _"Why me?"_ I wondered rolling my eyes briefly up to the roof and sighing. _"Fine…mp3 player…found it._" I then moved through it leaving only a single earpiece in my ear knowing they were used to me doing this by then. It was the only way I couldn't feel nervous._ "Color of the wind…um no…Whole new world…no…Harmony? Yeah Harmony is good."_ I thought starting to sing the song I had grown fond of from _The Little mermaid II_.

"_Interesting choice."_ Mrs. Bucket thought noting Willy tilt his head curiously observing me and finding herself smiling. I then to my own surprise started to sway to the familiar beat and smiled faintly as Charlie noticed and giggled faintly. _"Hey I'm relaxed."_ I thought with a smile finishing the song and staring around at the familiar smile faces. _"Willy looks troubled still."_ I thought walking over to tuck in the grandparents which had become a habit of mine and turning noting Willy had disappeared from the house without a peep. _"I need to know if he's alright."_ I realized as I spotted Mrs. Bucket looking out the door curiously before shooing me away with a wave.

"Willy!" I called curiously glancing around the room for any sign of the familiar top hat and tall figure. "What is bothering him?" I wondered aloud as I started to jog down toward the chocolate river mindful of the grass, which often found me sprawling on my backside.

I looked around through the candy pumpkins, licorice plants, and many other candies I didn't really take the time to name off. I then made my way down the bank very close to the roaring falls and glanced around the marshmallow mounds, trying not to reminisce too much at that point. I then heard a muffle sound not far off and carefully made my way around the candy reeds and paused beside the chocolate falls seeing a form pitifully leaning very far behind a pile of hard rock candy. _"Willy."_ I realized as I made my way carefully down by the rocks hearing muffled ranting, which I realized was Willy talking to himself in a nervous fashion.

"Willy?" I questioned hesitantly hearing a terrified squeak and noting the tall form suddenly jump from behind the candy rocks. "Are you alright?" I asked seeing he was nervously flexing his gloves, his cane leaning against the rock candy.

"Ye-ah." Willy replied taking a deep breath his moment of ramblings forgotten at the moment.

"You're hiding something and not very well." I said seeing him grasp his cane and look at the ground as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Let's walk." I said reaching out grasping his hand noting him jump slightly before he nodded and followed me away from the falls.

We walked for a very long while in silence until I paused briefly at the familiar candy cane grove and then shook my head, walking further away from the Bucket house in hopes no one would interrupt this talk I wanted to have with the still very awkward acting Willy Wonka. I then found a large easily hidden grove of Marshmallows and rock candy ducking down into a clearing in the middle of it, being wise to use the candies for a hiding place hoping to further our privacy. _"Ok…now to get to the bottom of this."_ I thought seeing violet eyes very thoughtfully peering around my chosen spot almost frightened by the seclusion.

"Now…what the hell is wrong with you Willy?" I asked rather suddenly noting his small squeak and jump at my question. "You've been acting as though I would bite you all night." I said thoughtfully noting this was not the time to let those thoughts actually cross my mind and feeling my cheeks flush faintly at my less than innocent thoughts.

"I talked with Sam is all." Willy said wanting to smack himself for bringing up his therapist in this discussion, but resisted the urge.

"That's not all." I pointed out as he seemed to squirm nervously from his now seated position and then glanced up meeting my eyes, his face several shades redder then I ever thought was possible on one person. _"Oh…do I even want to push the issue?"_ I wondered seeing how red he was and how uncomfortable the subject made him.

"It was just to have some of my questions answered." Willy said carefully avoiding the one thing he was far from ready to discuss, even though it had crossed his mind numerous times that day.

"Oh…and the answers scared you." I said relieved for a moment, before a thought occurred to me. _"What questions?"_ I wanted to ask, but stopped myself the redness in his face matching his red in his own outfit. _"Oh…those questions."_ I realized understanding the problem, since it was also one of my many dilemmas, which I would have preferred to discuss with my mother and no one else. _"Also why I avoided Mrs. Bucket today I bet."_ I thought absently knowing the woman could tell when something was on my mind.

"Not scared me…surprised is a better term." Willy said somehow getting the feeling she knew what he was actually speaking with Sam about. "You worry too much." He said hoping to change the subject, their seclusion making him think about certain things, which he really didn't like getting mixed up in at the moment.

"Oh." I answered not sure what else to say and knowing very well he was growing nervous again. "Why do you think I worry to much?" I asked teasingly seeing relief lighten his eyes as he let out a more relaxed giggle.

"Because you do and you know it." Willy retorted as I stuck out my tongue laughing in turn. "I see it every day, especially when you get a troubling note from Nelly." He said as my smile faded and I sighed thoughtfully. "December tenth is tomorrow you know. Maybe you should give a call a try?" he questioned thoughtfully as I sighed.

"Her roommates know my voice." I answered the familiar subject changing my mood rapidly. "They think I like that Aunt Margo tortures her." I murmured crossly and pouting while crossing my arms.

"They don't know my voice though." Willy answered matter-of-factly before smiling mischievously.

"You can't do that, she will wonder who you are." I said knowing full well I hadn't revealed who I had been dating and where I was living at that point in time.

"Time she knew who I was." Willy answered startled by his near slip as he saw my mouth drop open in surprise. "Alright maybe not yet." He said trying not to sound too relieved. "But you will be able to talk to her then and just tell her you changed your voice." He pointed out as I tilted my head thoughtfully in response to this.

"Maybe…I'm not really ready to talk to Nelly yet though. It will be odd for me at the moment…she knows when I'm keeping something from her." I said seeing him nod in response at this knowing what I was talking about.

"Alright…wait till your sure then." Willy said thoughtfully tapping his fingers against his knee.

"I have to ask you something, Emilee just shrugged." I said thoughtfully before meeting his revealing violet eyes, which were eyeing me suspiciously. "When did my entire wardrobe walk into my annoyingly bright pink room?" I asked with a teasing tone hoping it would relax him instead of put him on guard.

"Two weeks ago…I had the Oompa Loompa's sneak in and gather them." Willy said with faint giggle hiding the smirk on his face with a hand which he place around his chin thoughtfully. _"Along with everything else, which is in storage."_ He thought not daring to say that aloud worrying she would ask him more questions.

"How many got squished by my storage shed serving as an apartment?" I questioned seeing him tilt his head thoughtfully.

"Only two…why haven't you unpacked?" Willy questioned getting a feeling he knew the answer.

"Because (1) I'm too lazy (2) I didn't feel like getting things settled in and having to go away on another trip and (3) I got used to it." I answered listing the things off numerically before thinking of something else. "Oh and I actually made a plan to do so…before your rather interesting orders." I said seeing him stick out his tongue at this response.

"I need to get some sleep. I think Emilee plans on dropping Gilbert off early tomorrow." I said standing and moving from the circle of candies. "Goodnight Willy." I said before waving and walking quickly to a familiar set of stairs and disappearing from view.


	19. Chapter 19: Willy’s Rounds

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Willy's Rounds**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy sat there watching as she disappeared from view and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how much she had actually rattled him with their little talk, and also was annoyed with himself for almost giving away all of his plans for the upcoming holidays. He nearly jumped overtop of the rock candy and marshmallows when something tugged on his arm, which made him turn nearly falling over.

"Dillon…you scared me." Willy said taking a deep breath and watching the little man curiously.

"Sorry." Motioned Dillon in reply before tilting his head thoughtfully. "We've completed all the necessary travel arrangements for your incoming guests and set up the rooms as requested. Mrs. Bucket and the grandparents are doing their part as asked and things seem to be going rather smoothly. Things should be ready by the twenty-fourth, but we are still unsure on how you plan to keep this secret much longer. Suspicion is growing and she been asking things too…

"Such as why her wardrobe showed up in her room as of recently." Willy remarked as the Oompa Loompa paused in his signing and nodded. "She is a smarty pants, when she wants to be…but I can't let her outsmart me at the moment." He said softly as the little man nodded bowing and disappearing from view. "Back to work." He said climbing with a bit of difficulty over the candy rocks and heading toward the glass elevator.

**--Original POV--**

I finally paused outside my room glancing around thoughtfully as I stepped into the room. _"Still pink and bright."_ I thought tossing aside my mp3 player on the familiar resting couch in the room and flopping across the bed seeing new letters had been piled on the mattress for my inspection. I started flipping through them and sighing tiredly as I glanced at the clock, which read ten-thirty.

"No bills or junk mail for once. Let's see Nelly, Aunt Margo, Mom, Hillary?" I questioned in surprise recognizing the handwriting of an old friend I had gotten close to in college and opening it quickly.

**Hey girl,**

**Bet this is an interesting surprise. I know I haven't been in touch for quite a while and am truthfully sad for that, but being a workaholic has a lot to do with that. Being a travel agent is not a glamorous job I swear…but there's some perks. I'm getting married and want you and whomever you've managed to snag by now (I hope you have anyway) to come to the wedding, which is set for May. Warm and fun in the sun, you know me. Let me know sometime in February or at the latest April. You are the maid of honor ha and don't make excuses.**

**Hillary Taylor**

"Oh great…another problem to bring up to Willy or should it be Mrs. Bucket?" I wondered aloud growling irritably under my breath a few short curses before stuffing the letter into my night table drawer with all the others I had been recently collecting. "Next Mom." I said with a smile.

**Hi honey**

**Nelly is doing wonderful and has become an amazing cook, even though she doesn't agree and is always doubting herself thanks to Margo. I need to give that woman a piece of my mind, but it's too close to the holidays right now. I hope you enjoy yours and missing you muchly.**

**Mom**

"Missing you much mom." I whispered with a small smile glancing at Aunt Margo's letter and standing walking over to promptly drop it into the fire, before returning to Nelly's note and eagerly opening it.

**Guess what….kidding, more pictures we actually succeeded in staying clean this time. Except I was at your house and your mom loved my cooking…I so rock. Anyway I wish you would come visit sometime soon, but since your busy you have to keep this.**

I glanced at a picture in my hand of two people with goofy grins on their faces and found myself laughing hysterically at my mom and Nelly dressed up as elves. _"Truly sad they have to do that to entertain themselves."_ I thought with another giggle before placing the picture away with everything else and snuggling across the bed finally falling asleep forgetting I wasn't actually ready for bed.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Time to go wake her up." Willy thought with a small giggle before stopping outside the bubblegum room and staring at the door thoughtfully. _"I hope she isn't already up, walking in on her could be very embarrassing."_ He thought to himself, before glancing around for any sign of Oompa Loompa's whom could indicate either she was or wasn't awake. "Darn." He murmured carefully cracking the door open.

Willy glanced around the darkened room and saw the form of her lying across the bed and stifled a giggle realizing she hadn't bothered to get into bed or change the night before. _"I am going to regret this."_ He thought shutting the door behind him and walking over to the softly snoring form. He then carefully poked at her side with his cane noting her grumble something before rolling over in her sleep snuggling up under a pillow. _"And the Oompa Loompa's claim I'm a stubborn one."_ He thought tapping the floor absently, his cane muffled by the thick carpet. Willy then quietly stepped closer to the bed and sat on the very edge nervous she would wake and shove him to the floor violently.

"Wake up." Willy said softly watching the form shift further under the pillow refusing to wake up. _"How…Oh right."_ He thought with a decidedly evil grin.

**--Original POV--**

I felt something brush against my sides on either side and ignored the odd sensation burrowing further under the warm pillows. I then let out a startled yelp and rolled from under the pillow letting out a fit of surprised giggles and seeing all too familiar violet eyes staring down at me.

"Stop…I'm awake!" I yelled scrambling away from the tickling fingers and giving Willy a very determined glare. "That was so uncalled for Willy." I whined rubbing my sides and glaring at the very amused expression on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up any other way." Willy retorted as I stuck out my tongue and glanced at the glare from the clock. "You woke me at six in the morning…that's downright evil…why?" I whined pathetically as I balled up the pillow under my arms and leaned on it giving him a deadly dangerous look.

"Well…I thought you might want to go for an early walk before I disappear again." Willy retorted feigning hurt as I rolled my eyes. "I know smirk gives me away." He said staring around the room thoughtfully.

"Nosey." I answered seeing his gaze move over everything and noted him peek into some of the nightstand drawers on the other side absently.

"Am not." Willy protested shrugging slightly at the dirty look I gave him, before he stood and eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked nearly tossing the pillow at him at the oddly amused look on his face, which was starting to annoy me.

"Well…are you going to walk with me or do I have to drag you?" Willy questioned tilting his head to the side with a curious look in his eyes.

"I need to go change and get cleaned up first." I murmured sliding from the bed and snatching some clothing heading into the bathroom with the door clicking shut behind me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched the form disappear into the bathroom with a lump of clothing and waited for the door to shut before proceeding to be nosey. He walked into the closet and noted the various clothing lying around in neat piles by color, which had been done by the Oompa Loompa's. _"She likes a lot of dark colors. Various shades of blue, red, black, white, purple…the only thing that isn't in here are really bright colors other then a casual rainbow shirt."_ He noted pausing at a very tiny pile of clothing and quirking his brow curiously. _"Four pink shirts and a sweater…I thought she… these must have been gifts from someone close otherwise I sense she wouldn't have them at all."_ He thought making a mental note to possibly question her about the few pink things she owned. He then walked out and proceeded to go through all the drawers and cubbies in the room finding the horde of stashed letters and pictures and then noted one buried in the far corner of the drawer as if waiting to be viewed again. _"I should…wait no…I want her comfortable."_ He thought ignoring the urge to look at the letter and closing the drawer. He then made his way slowly over to the window bench and rested on it hearing shuffling around in the bathroom and a few muffled curses, which he found greatly amusing.

**--Original POV--**

"Why six?" I found myself asking as I slid into my blue jeans and black hoodie. I then placed my hair up in a ponytail staring around the bathroom and wrinkling my nose in annoyance. "Pink blah…well not always, but for now blah." I murmured remembering the few pink shirts that I couldn't part with because they had been gifts from my grandmother long ago. "Time to face the music." I thought with a snort and stepped into my still dimly lit room.

"Took you long enough." Willy retorted from the window seat and giggled at the sour look I gave him.

"Oh shut up." I said irritably watching him tilt his head at this a smirk deepening on his face. "I refuse to go anywhere when you smirk like that." I said shuddering still remembering the spider incident which seemed ages ago.

"Why…it's not like I'm up to anything." Willy retorted standing and adjusting his coat as an after thought. "Much." He said with a giggle as I glared at him noting he was clad in a dark jade green and deep gold outfit that morning.

"What Leprechaun let you barrow that?" I asked seeing him give me a curious look before staring at his chosen attire. "Oddly it works on you better then them, but why?" I questioned as he gave me one of those ever present smirks.

"To make you ask questions." Willy retorted offering me his arm, which I was more then hesitant to take at the moment. "Do I have to repeat the chocolate collector room incident this early in the morning?" he questioned raising a brow in a curious look.

"Don't you even think about it." I said giving him a sour look and finding myself faintly smiling after at the rolled violet eyes.

"All ready did." Willy pointed out as I sighed seeing I wasn't really going to have a choice that morning and was in need of caffeine by then. I accepted his offered arm and followed him out into the hall to the glass elevator.

I watched the swirl of colors and noises for a long while, finding myself realizing things were going far faster then usual, yet I wasn't a human pinball in the thing. _"I'm holding onto Willy."_ I thought still not completely ready for such an early morning and stifling a yawn. The elevator jerked left, right, moved in several arcs, zigzags and finally settled with a faint ding outside a closed room. The door was a very bright cherry red and seemed to glow slightly in the dimly lit room outside the elevator. I quirked my brow curiously as he opened the door and shooed me inside shutting it behind him. I then blinked rapidly at the sudden flash of bright red lights and stared around the room, which was red and darker red swirled in candy cane fashion only to see several Oompa Loompa's working around conveyor belts and apparently humming an odd tune.

"What room is this?" I wondered peeking at the candies that flashed by in various shapes and sizes all were as red as the room.

"It's a cinnamon candy that I've been working on, but doesn't seem…hot enough yet." Willy answered noting one of the Oompa Loompa's assigned to test the different candies barely flinch at a taste test and he sighed irritably. "I still haven't gotten the effect I'm after." He muttered shrugging off the disappointment for a minute and leading me to the back of the room where a tub of the candies labeled duds had been gathered.

"Why am I here?" I questioned noting in his green and gold attire he was very much out of place in the red room. "You're the candy maker…I just like the candy." I said with a stifled giggle at the lowered violet eyes I was receiving, but it wasn't menacing it was more amused at my statement.

"Which candy?" Willy retorted satisfied by the red my face turned, which nearly matched the candies in the room.

"Not fair." I pointed out seeing his violet eyes were alight by my embarrassment. "Get out of my head." I remarked seeing neither of our thoughts were exactly innocent that day.

"You're the one that started it." Willy retorted placing his hand into the candy bin and eyeing them thoughtfully.

"Your romance novels started it….I'm innocent." I pointed out as Willy dropped the candies and tilted his head in my direction with a smirk.

"Innocent…is that why those horns you hide so well match the room we're in?" Willy asked giggling faintly as my dirty look I gave him.

"Alright fine…the horns are there to keep the halo up and the tail is to keep my wings straight." I retorted rolling my eyes at the deepened smirk, before noting another Oompa Loompa was pulling on his green pant leg.

"They still aren't hot enough…this batch might be the closest, but they aren't what you requested." Signed the small man as he handed Willy one of the latest candies and saw him pop it into his mouth thoughtfully.

"Close…not spicy enough as stated though." Willy answered smiling faintly at the curious look he was getting from me. "Haven't learned the language yet…you've been here long enough." He teased as I gave him a sour look and shrugged.

"I like the mystery." I retorted to annoyed to admit I had been basically too lazy to try to learn the language. "Besides you would run out of things to tease me about." I pointed out hearing one of his giggles before he shrugged staring again at the large tub of sweets that had failed the tests.

"I suppose Charlie and I need to keep working on this one still." Willy said as an after thought turning abruptly in the direction of the elevator and grasping my arm pulling me along side him. "Next stop." He muttered as I followed him or rather stumbled after him into the elevator.

"_He's taking me on his rounds."_ I realized curious to what he was up to that morning. We went to several more rooms and I had finally lost count and descriptions of each one by the time we came to the chocolate room. I realized exactly how big the factory was when I reach near one-million rooms and gave up count, we didn't visit them all thankfully but the probably hundred or so we did had my feet greatly protesting the day. I spotted Mrs. Bucket outside collecting what I could assume was laundry from the night before and spotted the grandparents out walking around. _"Does everyone get up at the crack of dawn?"_ I wondered seeing them wave as Mr. Bucket headed for his job at the toothpaste factory and Charlie came running out collecting on of the baskets his mother had been working on and then shortly after the other. He then too disappeared heading out for school and waving in a hurried fashion on his way out the chocolate room entrance. _"Oh yeah they have to get up early."_ I remembered pitying them for having to wake so early each day.

"Oh good morning Willy and Oriana." Mrs. Bucket said seeing them approaching the house and staring at Willy with a curious look at his current ensemble. _"It isn't St. Patrick's day."_ she noted shaking her head knowing she should be used to the odd man by then. "What can I do for you today?" she questioned curiously as Willy paused releasing his grip around my arm and placing on one of his phony smiles, which actually seemed genuine for once.

"Nothing today Mrs. Bucket…just brought your little helper here after my rounds. I thought she would enjoy spending the day here today." Willy said with a small smile as I gave him a curious look thinking I was supposed to go to the village that morning instead, but getting a feeling he was doing this on purpose for a reason I had yet to understand. "I'll see you later." He said very low next to my ear, which gave me a slight shiver before he headed back to the elevator.

"_What is going on around here?"_ I wondered ignoring the question as I started to help Mrs. Bucket collect the laundry against her protests and again started to help with the house work. I repeated that each morning for several more days, which consisted with Willy's annoying early morning wake up calls and travel arrangements around the factory and then I was back at the Buckets until late into the evening. I would then go to bed and repeat the day all over again. This happened until December twenty-third and then the next morning it repeated with a surprising change.


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Christmas Eve**

**--Morning December 24th--**

I sat up with an annoyed whine and glared at Willy who had made it routine by then to wake me up by tickling the crap out of me each morning. This time it lasted longer then usual, because he had actually followed me across the bed laughing for several moments before staring down at me with amused violet eyes. I wanted to reach out and do something violent, but found myself rolling my eyes and giving him a dirty look instead. That morning he was clad in festive red and green and seemed almost giddy or at least happier than usual. _"What is up with you this morning?"_ I wondered tiredly before glancing at the clock seeing it was now seven in the morning and he hadn't tried to hurry me around as usual.

"Go get ready…wear something festive." Willy said sliding to the edge of the bed and standing adjusting his suit and watching me curiously with intense violet eyes.

"I don't want to be festive." I retorted wrinkling my nose and giggling at his smirk noting his hand waving in a tsking fashion. "Alright." I murmured worried he would use me as a tickle target again, which I was far from ready to allow at the moment.

I emerged later to find him again resting on the window seat staring me over as if inspecting my outfit. I was wearing red jeans and a matching red long sleeved sweater and had my hair pulled back with a headband made of green. He stood and walked around me as though making a point of observing me, which made me very annoyed for a brief moment before he paused in front of me apparently amused by my expression.

"Not festive enough?" I questioned sticking out my tongue and giggling faintly as he reached out and brushed pretend dirt from my sweater as though making sure I hadn't painted the shirt red or something.

"I guess it will due." Willy retorted with a smirk as I finally deciding enough was enough reached out and swiped his top hat holding it to my side. "Moody." He said as an after thought snatching it easily from my grasp and again offering me his arm, which I accepted following him to the elevator. "Oh…there's a surprise waiting for you in the chocolate room this morning." He said sounding secretive as I glanced at him smiling faintly wrapping my arms around him in a hugging fashion, before meeting his eyes with mine.

"What are you up too…you've been so secretive lately and now you opening admit to giving me a surprise. You still confuse me." I said seeing the ever present smirk, which sadly had grown on me a great deal and I found oddly charming by then.

"You're the one that has dealt with all my little quirks so to speak…I had to do something for our first Christmas." Willy said almost thoughtfully as he noted his feelings had grown for the strange girl that had at least three months earlier annoyed him beyond reason. "I just hope you don't drown me in the chocolate river or the surprise." He said as an after thought knowing that her temper wasn't always predictable.

"Why would I do that?" I asked curiously as he shrugged leaning down and kissing me very softly before pulling back hearing the familiar ding as we stepped into a brightly festively decorated chocolate room.

I glanced around for a long while realizing many Oompa Loompa's had spent hours on the room for the past two days and it was finally finished. Several Christmas tree's decorated in every color light and shaped ornament you could image were scattered around the room, all of them obviously edible including the glowing light, which I noted to ask him about someday. Then I glance around at the garlands, lights, and ornaments scattered around the candy room in a festive array of colors my eyes trailing to the Bucket house where all of the Buckets stood waving. I then noticed two other figures hiding very distinctly off to the side of the Buckets among one of the many candy trees.

"Remember…I don't want to be thrown in the river." Willy remarked stepping back and watching as my eyes observed the pair hidden until they stepped into the light.

"Nelly, Mom?" I asked feeling my mouth hang open as I spotted the two most important people in my life, or at least till I met Willy Wonka. Nelly was slightly shorter then me by about two inches and was wearing blue jeans with a bright green shirt. Her shoulder length curly hair was tied back with a red ribbon and she was waving hesitantly in my direction. _"She's gotten thinner."_ I realized seeing my mother was waving her short brown hair wild as ever and brown eyes staring at me for a long moment. Her red shirt had a Santa face on it and her blue jeans were as warn as ever.

I ran over to them and wrapped both of them in a hug so glad to see them. I even had to shake Nelly slightly from her absent chatter, which I had missed a great deal. I then watched as they went over to speak with the Buckets and saw Willy was standing off to the side watching me curiously. _"How long have you been talking with them Willy?"_ I wondered remembering he had some issues with adults, from which he had oddly enough shared with me over time. I saw my mom and Nelly were distracted with the family and walked over to Willy staring up at his inquisitive look.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched the scene before him as she hugged her loved ones and then noticed them walk off casually with the Buckets, getting a feeling they were doing it on purpose. Willy had spoken with Nelly first between the two, mostly because parents always made him nervous and he could still barely pronounce the word when it came down right to it. After convincing the girl it wasn't a joke and he was very serious about his current relationship with her cousin Nelly had eagerly agreed to convince Oriana's mother to come with her to the factory. Willy had been very uncomfortable about having two more strangers in his world and especially wary about his recipes and Oompa Loompa's, but with a few sessions with Sam and deep conversation with the chief of the Oompa Loompa's, he had been reassured enough to allow this. For once he had wanted to do something for someone he had learned to care about, even though he hadn't really admitted to how much he cared. In all of his wondrous creations and idea's Willy Wonka had never actually admitted to loving or caring for anyone except for his father, candy and Oompa Loompa's, and then eventually the Buckets. Willy was finally coming to the conclusion he had fallen for the authoress he had once detested, but wasn't entirely sure on how to act on those feelings and was still very uncomfortable about his sessions where Sam tried to help him through his fear of intimacy, it was just a very uncomfortable subject to him at the moment.

"Uh oh." Willy whispered softly as Oriana turned her attention to him and started over pausing to give him an inquisitive look. "Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

**--Original POV--**

"Thank you Willy." I said softly seeing him stare down meeting my eyes with intense violet ones. At first glance I thought he would bolt for his life, but he had relaxed after those three words. "It was the best present I could have gotten." I said hugging him closely feeling his arms wrap around me all previous hesitance and discomfort fading from the time we had been together.

"Um…your welcome." Willy managed to squeak as he glanced around seeing various little men stifling giggles in their direction. "The Buckets and Oompa Loompa's helped and gave me the idea actually." He said as I glanced up and smiled faintly kissing him softly.

"True." I said softly before smiling at the brief roll of his eyes. "But you attempted to let someone past your barriers…that you hadn't met once at all." I said softly as he cocked his head to the side staring down at me for a moment. "You let them in…just because you've apparently grown to trust me." I answered noting the question reflected in his intense violet eyes.

"Don't spoil my image." Willy whined teasingly as I found myself giggling hearing laughter from inside the house and following him into the house seeing Nelly was easily fitting into the Bucket household and had taken to tickling Charlie who was giggling with tears in his eyes. "Reminds me of this morning." He whispered as I gave him an annoyed poke in the side seeing him go over to talk with Charlie who had managed to scramble from Nelly's tickling fingers.

"You look perky." Nelly muttered walking up behind me and draping her arms easily around my shoulders using me as a support. "He's a cutie too." She whispered as I felt my cheeks grow very warm and sighed realizing that Nelly was always going to be the ever teasing girl, which I should have expected.

"Don't start Nelly." I hissed with a stifled giggle hearing her pretend to sound offended by my action.

"Start what…jeez." Nelly said with a giggle before observing Willy Wonka at a distance for the first time in person. She and my mom had been shown into the factory by Charlie and she had only spoken to the man a few times over the phone. She stared hard at the green and red style he wore, which reminded her of a Victorians style of suit, but not quite and noted his odd quirky ways and behavior when in the room around people. _"He is so weird, but seems to fit my cousin just right…Oriana did always say normal was highly overrated."_ She thought with a giggle as she noted Oriana stumble slightly under her weight. "You like him…want to cuddle him…and something else, but I'll keep quiet." She taunted softly in my ear as I jerked free and turned grabbing her shirt in her attempt to run out the door.

"Hold it right there." I said hearing her insane giggles as she turned her bright eyes alight with amusement at my now scarlet face. "I have to deal with teasing each day as it is…do you really have to add to it?" I asked sounding painfully annoyed, but knowing my eyes were amused judging by the giggle that managed its way from Nelly's mouth.

"What are you two doing?" Questioned Willy making the pair jump at his silent approach staring down oddly at both of us for a long moment.

"Just the usual tease and tackle game we always do." Nelly answered eyeing me curiously wondering if she should tease again in front of him, but seeing something odd in her cousins' face and finding herself pausing with effort.

"Oh." Willy answered still puzzled by this odd affectionate behavior before hearing Charlie calling him over to what appeared to be a chess board. "Coming." He answered hurrying over to him and settling down to the game.

"He's an odd one." Nelly remarked as an after thought as I found myself faintly smiling at the comment.

"You have no idea." I answered truthfully as Nelly cocked her head her eyes and expression curious. "Come on lets talk." I said as she nodded heading outside with me.

We walked down to one of the Christmas trees near the chocolate river and got comfortable staring up at the artificial stared sky with fake moon for a very long while. I could sense the questions bubbling from Nelly, but found myself hesitant to answer them, knowing that I didn't want to make her dislike Willy and found that her approval meant a lot to me, as always.

"He's adorable…how is he in bed?" Nelly asked turning to rest on her elbow as I sat up quickly hoping to heaven above my face wasn't as red as it felt. "That good?" she questioned her eyes sparkling with amusement as I turned to look at her.

"We…haven't done anything." I said hesitantly seeing her eyes alight with mischief, before I gave her an odd look and stared at her. "How would you know anything about that anyway?" I questioned noting her scarlet color as she lowered her eyes for a long moment and then faced me.

"My boyfriend is currently visiting his parents." Nelly answered noting her eye was twitching nervously. "I'm by far no angel…you know that." She pointed out seeing it was my turn to smile amused by her embarrassment. "Besides…I bet he's tried or at least you have." She said seeing my eyes lower quickly at the statement. "Ha…I knew it." She said giggling hysterically as I gave her a dirty look ignoring my flushing face.

"That is none of your business Nelly Ginger Ridge." I said using her full name noting her dark scowl as she sat up and playfully slugged my arm.

"You seem happy…like the old you. This Willy Wonka is a good thing for you and about time too." Nelly said softly as I shrugged but nodded anyway. "Is he as odd as he seems?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to annoy me or get on my bad side.

"Sometimes, but in a good way." I said with a giggle hearing muffled steps and talking quietly voices. "Like I bet he talked Charlie into something." I whispered noting her smile faintly both of us getting mischief in our eyes.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Be very quiet Charlie." Willy whispered carefully to the small boy beside him as they stealthily made their way across the candied grass toward the giggling voices and both paused looking down the incline to the chocolate river at Nelly and Oriana sitting there talking with one another. _"I didn't need to hear that conversation."_ He thought hoping that Charlie hadn't noticed the scarlet shade of his face that would have rivaled his red suit, after he quickly covered his protégée's ears. He heard a very faint whisper, but hadn't caught the last bit and had hoped he wouldn't find out what it was.

Charlie and he then carefully made their way down the incline slowly coming up beside both figures and pausing. They saw that both girls were still giggling with one another apparently greatly amused by something. Before either of them could reach out to scare either woman both turned at the exact same moment.

"BOO!" Nelly and Oriana yelled together seeing both Charlie and Willy stagger back hard onto the ground each in turn yelping in surprise.

"Gotcha." I said laughing hysterically as Nelly went over and started to insistently tickle the now laughing loudly Charlie.

"No fair." Willy whined glancing up into the face of Oriana peering down at him still giggling at their reaction.

**--Original POV--**

"Alls fair in war." I retorted and suddenly wondered if Willy was as ticklish as I was. _"I hope so then I can get revenge for all those early mornings."_ I thought seeing Nelly and Charlie were running around above us both laughing hysterically as they played a game of tickle and tackle. I then glanced back down at Willy seeing a familiar smirk in his face as though he was reading my thoughts.

"What are you up too?" Willy questioned noting a twinkle in her eyes revealing she had something on her mind.

"Nothing." I answered as innocently as possible. _"Yet."_ I thought giggling at the suspicious look in his eyes and knowing he was expecting something. "What?" I asked innocently again.

"You're not that innocent." Willy retorted smiling faintly remembering a very recent pie event. "Not at…" he paused suddenly as a small giggle managed to stifle it's way from his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. _"Oh gobstoppers."_ He thought giggling again as she started to tickle him relentlessly.

"Revenge!" I cried giggling as he tried to squirm away from me giggling harder as I followed. "Nelly help." I called as his eyes widened more at the thought of her cousin helping her.

"I can't Charlie won again!" retorted Nelly from above through high giggles as both her and Charlie peeked down at the high pitched giggles coming from a desperately trying to squirm to freedom Willy. "Look at that." She whispered with a fond smile on her face as Charlie watched in delight at the display before them.

"Charlie!" Willy gasped as his giggles grew worse at the insistent fingers following his every move.

"I can't help Willy…Nelly has me pinned." Called Charlie as Nelly wrapped her arms around his small frame watching her cousin winning against the chocolatier mirth evident in her eyes. "No fair." He whispered noting Nelly was apparently greatly amused by her cousin's antics.

"It's very fair Charlie…I haven't seen Oriana that happy since we were little when her grandma was still alive." Nelly said with a pained smile as Charlie tilted his head seeing a small smile cross her face, before she burst into another fit of giggles seeing Willy had turned the tables on her cousin and was now pinning her tickling her in turn.

"You are so evil." I cried as he managed to roll away and start tickling me all over again. "Willy…stop!" I cried with a giggle as he finally stopped and laid back, me lying across his body staring up at the night sky.

"Isn't that cute." Quipped Nelly as Charlie nodded in agreement not exactly sure what was going on with either of his friends or his new found friend's silly comment, but he liked seeing Willy happy. "Come on Charlie…lets go play one of those board games of yours." She said as he nodded running off toward the house. "Goodnight you two…I'll tell your mom you busy." She called as I easily raised my middle finger in response hearing a delighted giggle at the now disappearing Nelly.

I lay there for a long while watching the sky above hearing Willy's breathing start to return to normal. _"I haven't had this much fun in ages."_ I thought finding myself giggling as a finger gently poked at my side. I rolled over to face familiar violet eyes and noted his eyes were filled with laughter at the reaction. _"Thank you for being so nice to me Willy Wonka."_ I thought seeing his expression suddenly turn curious and then I leaned down kissing him very softly the kiss deepening slowly before I pulled back seeing an odd expression on his face.

"Your cousin is full of it." Willy said softly trying to bury the familiar feelings and thoughts he had at the moment, he still wasn't sure if he was ready or not.

"I know…I should have warned you." I said faintly remembering his sneak attack and suddenly wondering how much he had heard of Nelly and my conversation about him. "How much did you hear?" I asked noting him suddenly flush nearly as red as his suit.

"Enough." Willy managed to squeak out hearing me stifle a round of giggles. "You think it's funny?" he questioned as I nodded in response.

"Yep." I said grabbing his hands as he made to start tickling me all over again. "You are so adorable when you turn red." I quipped with a giggle seeing violet eyes roll in response to this, the redness deepening. "Now what?" I wondered as he turned his head to the side in thought.

"I don't know…it's getting rather late don't you think?" Willy questioned as I noted we had spent the whole day messing around with Nelly and Charlie.

"Five at night is not late." I pointed out as Willy glanced down at his pocket watch, which he had managed to get out of his pocket after I hesitantly released one hand. "What are you up too now?" I wondered scrambling back as he sat up and watching his hands suspiciously.

"Your mother and cousin are set up in the guest wing…I have dinner plans, if you care to join me?" Willy answered as I found myself smiling at his smirking face and nodding. "They have the freedom that you do, but do warn them about the elevator." He said as I stared up at him thoughtfully accepting the offered hand from the now standing Willy.

"My mom will probably stay with the Buckets every chance she gets…she likes Mrs. Bucket. Nelly…I will warn her after it takes off." I said with a giggle noting the small smile that briefly crossed his lips.

"_She's the one always up to something."_ Willy thought leading the way to the elevator and pressing the button to his quarters, giggling as she forgot to hold onto him and stumbled to the floor with an annoyed grumble. _"Human pinball again."_ I thought staring up at the giggling form and swinging my legs out seeing him easily dodge and kneel down the smile still evident in his face. I heard him tsking as he waved a gloved hand in my face in a scolding motion and then pinned my leg as I made another attempt at knocking him down.

"That isn't very nice." Willy said blocking my other leg with his cane and giggling at my annoyed expression. "Why do you insist on making me become a pinball as well?" he questioned teasingly as I stuck out my tongue and shrugged.

"Then I wouldn't be so amusing." I retorted sliding back as the elevator changed position several more times and then I reached out catching his cane and pulled it forward, seeing his startled expression as he fell backwards and gave me an annoyed look. "Hah." I said giggling hysterically as he sat there giving me an evil look, which failed turning amused again.

"Figures." Willy retorted sticking his own tongue out in response both of us looking out as the elevator stopped in the familiar hall to his quarters. "Follow me." He said climbing to his feet and brushing himself off offering me his arm again.

"I know my own way." I retorted with a giggle stepping back as he reached out to grab my arm. "Missed." I said stepping from the elevator and making a quick dash down the hall pausing and turning sideways remembering the slippery floor. I stopped barely within hitting distance of his door hearing a patient shuffle of feet and clicking of cane behind me. "Slow poke." I sniffed as he paused eyeing me thoughtfully his smirk present as always.

"In a hurry?" Willy questioned as he opened the door and I stepped in smiling faintly at the familiar room and seeing a large decorated tree in the room with various colors of, red, purple, blue and white lights and several interesting ornaments. I spotted dinner set up on one of the coffee tables in his sitting room and noted the fire was glowing purple as always.

"Hey this tree isn't candy…it's real." I said walking over taking in the familiar scent of pine and smiling slightly at memories from when I was little. _"Is something going to happen tonight?"_ I wondered finding myself suddenly nervous in the room.

"Nelly told me about Christmas's you used to have when you were younger. Your mom brought the tree with them and the Oompa Loompa's set it up in here for dinner." Willy said as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and glanced at his curious violet eyes. "Nelly told me why you haven't really been home for Christmas." He answered eyes slightly sad as I felt my eyes sting at the memory. "I would imagine after a Christmas or two without you're grandmother, three without the memory would feel better too." He said as I shrugged knowing eventually tears would start.

"Nelly seems to worry more then I do." I muttered softly actually surprised when he pulled me close and handed me a tissue. "She's the one that bought me the pink clothes that I actually own." I muttered staring up at his curious face and finding myself laughing.

"Hmm?" Willy questioned as I pointed up and saw him glance up as well curiously. "Doris." He muttered noting the mistletoe above his head and shaking his head with a small smile. He leaned down kissing me very softly and then turned toward sitting room waiting as I joined him.

After dinner we sat over by the tree and I just stared for a long while at the dancing lights, finding myself laughing and giggling at stories of Oompa Loompa's and Willy's adventures searching for new flavors. It seemed we were there for a long time before I heard shuffling of tiny feet and saw some of the Oompa Loompa's gathering the dinner trays quietly. Soon they were gone and my attention was drawn to the tree all over again, I hadn't noticed Willy stop talking or watching me thoughtfully.

**--Flashback--**

"Sam…it's getting worse." Willy whined staring at his therapist from his familiar perch and pressing the bridge of his nose irritably. "I'm not as afraid as I used to be, but…licorice whips." He growled in his own manner of cursing hearing a stifled giggle beside him as he turned to glare at him. "Sam…you're suppose to help not giggle." He whined again seeing the little man duck behind the clipboard again stifling his giggles.

"I can't help you…it's your decision Mr. Cocoa Bean. Clearly you're very happy with her and I'm sure she is going to enjoy seeing her family again." Signed Sam watching Willy sit up and glower down at the still giggling man.

"That's what I'm worried about. That and the fact Doris has something planned, which I told her I would agree too…if she helped me contact Nelly." Willy said with an annoyed snort. "She helped alright and now that I know what her plan was…I'm worried." He moaned tiredly seeing the little man giggle again.

"Don't worry. Go with the flow…you will be fine." Signed Sam trying to reassure him having his suspicions Doris had more planned then he suspected due to Willy's nervous behavior that morning. "Also…stop waking me up at five in the morning, I can't do these late night sessions and early ones. You need to just do what you feel is right and for once don't ask our advice. We've run out." He signed seeing Willy's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're all going to stop helping me?" Willy asked sounding like a lost kid and glancing around nervously his eyes resting finally on the floor. _"Wait a minute…they're the ones that helped me into the situation to begin with."_ He thought giving Sam and once over suspicion in his violet eyes. "Fine…but I will be back." He said sounding remarkably like he was threatening the little man, when in reality he was terrified to face Oriana that morning and to take her to see her cousin and mom.

**--End Flashback--**

I glanced out the corner of my eyes seeing Willy nervously fidgeting, which thankfully I hadn't started to do yet. _"Nervous."_ I thought deciding to lie back on the floor hopefully to stare at something other then the tree or Willy. I heard shifting and glanced over again seeing Willy had disappeared from view, which promptly made me react by sitting up and glancing around the room curiously. _"Where did he go?"_ I wondered wondering why I suddenly felt panicked, when usually I would just get up and search for him. I sat there my eyes scanning nearly every inch of the room in my view, before I finally decided to climb to my feet and again stare around. _"Hat."_ I noted seeing his hat and cane where placed over on one of the sofas in the room. I walked over on an urge and peeked behind the sofa seeing no sign of Willy. _"Is he up to something again?"_ I wondered letting out a loud yelp, before turning to find Willy laughing hysterically.

"That was so not funny Willy…I nearly jumped up to the ceiling." I whined giving him an annoyed look seeing he was still laughing hysterically at my reaction. _"Sneak."_ I thought seeing his eyes were amused and something else was lingering there.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Willy said staring at me with inquisitive violet eyes. _"Nerds…wasn't suppose to say that."_ He thought retreating back a step as I poked at his sides trying to get him to giggle. "Don't start…this always ends badly for you." He pointed out as I paused and gave him a once over.

"Really…I hadn't noticed that." I said dryly my face twisting into a half smile as I thought about it for a brief moment. _"Oh well."_ I thought reaching out to poke at him again watching as he retreated suddenly only to forget the stool behind him in the sitting room and crashing uncomfortable to the floor with a grunt. "Oh Willy are you alright?" I asked walking over and getting on my knees to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I think so…what happened?" Willy inquired thoughtfully glancing around the room and then down at his feet where the stool lay tipped over. "Oh." He murmured rolling his eyes annoyed with his own clumsiness.

"Good, you're ok." I said sighing in relief before moving the stool from his path and placing it closer to the sofa. _"You were ok."_ I corrected myself seeing an advantage in his situation since he couldn't scramble away as fast as he could have before. I then reached down and started to tickle his sides hearing him start giggling.

"That isn't fair." Willy managed between giggles while trying to scramble away, me following not far away. "Alright fine." He said in between giggles reaching out grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me forward. _"Hah…my turn."_ He thought startled when she managed to pull back and start to tickle him again. "Stop." He said managing to roll quickly away and get to his knees seeing me sitting there laughing at the annoyed expression on his face.

"Hah…told you I could win for once." I teased seeing him just sit there eyes staring intently in my direction. _"That look it's different then usual."_ I realized noting his eyes hadn't left me for a very long time, which wasn't odd it was just the look in his eyes that made me feel slightly nervous.

"You think you won." Willy retorted as I gave him a curious look and wondered what he meant.

"_What do you mean think?"_ I wondered glancing around the room curiously. I had a feeling I had missed something but couldn't put my finger on it. Willy took advantage of this confusion while I was looking around for some kind of trick he slid forward and started to tickle me. _"Shoot."_ I thought giggling hysterically as he continued until I scrambled back across the floor and bumped into the bed, feeling slightly stupid at falling for such an easy trick.

"Sneak." I quipped standing up and carefully moving around the room, watching as he too stood a little too casually for my liking. _"He's up to something again." _I realized glancing at the amused flashing violet eyes and seeing a hidden smirk.

"Am not a sneak." Willy retorted as I dodged around him watching him turn to watch me again. _"How do I do this…she won't hold still."_ He thought making a move toward me and turning quickly as I moved around out of his view again.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_She's pretty quick." _ Willy noted as she dodged around him again placing his favorite chair near the fire in between them as an obstacle. He couldn't keep her in his eyesight long enough to manage to grasp her and was starting to find the game of catch annoying by then. _"Hold still girly."_ He thought as she put another chair further in the room as an obstacle yet again. He finally gave in a moment and took a moment to breathe watching her giggling at his failed attempts and noting her hair was falling wildly around her shoulders and now in her face, her headband had long since fallen from her hair somewhere in the room by then.

"Give up yet?" Oriana questioned seeing Willy's eyes seem to sparkle as she leaned forward across the chair and giggled again.

"Why?" Willy retorted quirking his brow in curiosity. "I've just started." He pointed out making a move to grab at her again and just missing her.

Willy stood there for a long moment eyeing her out the corner of his eye as she stood bouncing on the balls of her feet behind him, teasing him or testing him he wasn't quite sure which. _"She's the mouse and I'm the cat."_ He thought with a smirk carefully timing his move watching her still bouncing just out of reach, he then whirled seeing her surprise and managed to catch onto her shirt briefly before she managed to jerk away and run around behind his bed. _"Ok…maybe I'm the mouse."_ He thought frustrated and turning away from her hoping to appear bored and draw her out. He saw she wasn't falling for it and was just standing there still bouncing ready to move again, he tilted his head thoughtfully to the side and started to think. _"I have an idea…but will I be fast enough?"_ he wondered turning around to face the still bouncing girl and staring at his bed in thought. _"I could run across the bed, but she may just move fast enough out of my way."_ He realized knowing that the bed would easily sink under his attempt.

"What's the matter?" Oriana questioned as he glanced from her and then thoughtfully down to what appeared to be the floor. "You think too much." She said stopping her bouncing and crossing her arms giggling at the violet eyes that suddenly looked at her a hint of trouble hidden behind them.

"I know…that's the point of my job, thinking too much is a good thing in most cases." Willy retorted as she stuck out her tongue and stood there wondering what he was up too. _"I think too much huh…we'll see."_ He thought smiling faintly seeing her eyes lower in curiosity. _"I don't like that look."_ Oriana thought staring at him wondering if she should move. "Now you're the one thinking too much." He pointed out as she shrugged.

Willy stood there still trying to determine if it was wise for him to attempt and noticed she was starting to get anxious, which was something he didn't want. _"I guess now or never…she's getting antsy."_ He noted before making a quick move and managing to maintain his balance long enough to walk across the bed and land in front of her seeing her eyes widen in surprise. She wasn't as fast as he thought she would be and he managed to quickly catch both her arms before she could turn away. _"Hah."_ He thought seeing her give him an annoyed look as he started to giggle.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there for a long moment seeing Willy was still patiently thinking something over. _"He's most certainly up to something…I don't think I should stay still much longer."_ I thought seeing he was observing me carefully and seemed to finally settle on his plan of action. I waited seeing his head tilt as he nodded absently and then to my surprise he quickly and surprising gracefully made a quick walk or dash across his bed and landed in front of me. I didn't have time to really react as I felt my surprise show and felt his hands firmly grasping my upper arms. _"Damn."_ I thought realizing he had me. I noted the smirk in his face and saw the amusement when my expression turned only a little annoyed.

"Smart ass." I muttered hearing him giggle softly as I wondered what he was going to do next. _"Please don't tickle me again."_ I thought trying to squirm free as his smirk deepened, which I assumed meant just what I didn't want him to do.

"Am I?" Willy retorted keeping a firm hold on her briefly before he released my arms and quickly started to tickle me again.

"_NO!"_ I wanted to whine but instead in the process of moving away I stumbled onto his bed where the tickling grew worse, until I was hiccupping. _"Oh no."_ I thought as he suddenly stopped and stared down at me his eyes amused by this new aspect. I hiccupped again and heard him giggle at this. _"Not amused…can't stop once I start."_ I thought as I continued to hiccup and heard him giggling harder. I then sat up and gave him a sour look more hiccups coming in the process.

"That's why you don't like being tickled?" Willy questioned as I gave him another dirty look my body bouncing lightly with each repeated hiccup.

"What do you (hic) think?" I questioned hearing him laughing at the interruption in my normal sarcastic retorts. "It's not fun (hic) nothing (hic) (hic) helps me (hic) quit." I managed noting his amusement was not ceasing at my current situation.

"I might have something." Willy said as I gave him an odd look and jumped as he made a very odd noise with his tongue. "You'll see what I was doing in a minute." He said as I tilted my head looking at him irritably from my perch on the bed.

A short while later Trish whom was another of the many members of the Oompa Loompa's I had met over my stay came into the room. I watched as she disappeared on the side of the bed where Willy was still sitting on his knees amusement in every one of his looks, while he observed my continued hiccupping issue. I watched his hands move around briefly and saw the small woman quickly scurry from the room. About ten minutes and hundreds of giggles from Willy later the small woman came back into the room and allowed Willy to lift her up on the bed into my view. Trish walked over briskly and handed me a glass of an odd colored liquid, which to my surprise smelled like peppermint. _"What is this?"_ I wondered eyeing Willy suspiciously as he motioned for me to drink the liquid, which I did. Trish then took the glass and once her feet were on the floor again left the room.

"Did that help?" Willy questioned after a few minutes of silence and my inquisitive staring. "It's something I worked on long ago for when Charlie would get nervous and start to hiccup in the inventing room." He answered the curious look I was giving him.

"I think so." I said thoughtfully. "I don't…(hic) damn (hic) it." I said starting to tell him "I don't think it would work for long", which it didn't obviously. "Stupid (hic) hiccu (hic) (hic) ups." I finished glaring at the still ever amused violet eyes hearing him giggle again.

"You have a very bad case of them." Willy pointed out as I gave him a warning look and crossed my arms in an annoyed pout.

"Really? (hic) (hic) Didn't noti (hic) ce." I muttered annoyed when he started to laugh again. _"This is so not funny…you are going to regret this when I can actually function without hiccupping into a stupor."_ I thought flopping backwards with an annoyed groan.

"They will fade in time if that helps." Willy said peering over me as I met his violet eyes feeling like I wanted to reach out and thump him, but knowing I wouldn't.

"Yeah sure (hic) (hic) eventual (hic) ly." I muttered shoving him to the side as another fit of giggles started.

Willy just lay there on his side laughing as I hiccupped for the next probably half hour. Soon they stopped and I sat there waiting expecting a repeat, but nothing came. _"Are they gone?"_ I wondered rolling on my side to face those violet amused eyes and sticking out my tongue annoyed with his amused expression. We lay there for a long while and eventually I found I could talk again, without hiccupping and we started to discuss our favorite movies, and books. The movies had surprised me mostly because I couldn't picture him having enough time to enjoy one and when we got on the subject of books to my surprise everyone he talked about wasn't a romance, some of them were fantasy books and horror books I had read in the past. We talked long into the night laughing and joking around, I didn't even know when sleep had come.


	21. Chapter 21: Family Teasing

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Family Teasing**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

_tug, tug_

"Hmm?" Willy choked out barely audible as he peeked out of narrowed violet eyes, and blinking against the somewhat bright light in the room. _"Alex."_ He noted in his half awakened state startled when something moved beside him and seemed to wrap tighter around his frame. _"What in candies name?"_ he wondered glancing at Alex who's face was staring at him quizzically and then glancing down at Oriana who was contentedly wrapped around his frame sound asleep. _"She's in my bed in my room!"_ his mind was on sudden panic by then, but he hesitated in moving taking a closer look at the current situation. _"Clothing still in place…we fell asleep talking."_ He thought breathing a sigh of relief. "Good morning Alex." He managed in a whisper seeing the small man nod and smile faintly at him.

"This was interesting to find…would you like me to go fetch breakfast?" signed Alex noting the slight blush creeping across Willy's face and stifling a round of giggles.

"Yes Alex…what time is it?" Willy questioned through a whisper as the small man motioned it was eight in the morning. "Bring breakfast around ten or so." He said as Alex nodded quickly leaving the room and the still surprised Chocolatier.

"_She looks comfortable."_ Willy noted finding himself smiling down as the form snorted slightly snuggling closer to his frame her hair falling around in a tangled labyrinth behind her. Willy played over the previous night events and found himself very relieved that things had actually went the way they did, even with the attempts Doris had apparently come up with to push them farther into their relationship. _"I'm betting Sam and Doris have been working together._" Willy thought annoyed only slightly, but knowing full well it was difficult for Sam to avoid his sister all the time, siblings had a way of getting information. _"This is actually kind of nice."_ He thought closing his eyes briefly as the form shifted again.

**--Original POV--**

"_What time is it?"_ I wondered peeking open one eye and then the other in slightly surprised shock. _"Willy."_ I realized as I glanced at the form I was wrapped around and then around the familiar room, a sudden worry running through my thoughts. _"I'm in his room, his bed…dressed. Thank goodness."_ I thought closing my eyes in relief as I listened to his breathing and realized he was awake even though his eyes were closed. _"Maybe not thank goodness…never mind, bad thoughts too early."_ I thought feeling a flush on my cheeks before I loosened my hold around Willy's waist and noted his arm was gently resting over my shoulders. I heard a light click sound and felt Willy shift slightly and saw a cart was being led into the room with Alex and Ben pushing it toward the sitting room.

"You look much better today Ben. No more chocolate baths as of recent I hope?" Willy questioned seeing the small man give him a sour look and then motion rather quickly before disappearing from the room in a huff. I heard him chuckle and then I heard a small giggle follow. "Thank you Alex…tell Ben I was only teasing." He said motioning away the small man who nodded bowing and disappearing from the room. "Are you awake?" he questioned as I gave him a glare hearing his giggle as violet eyes met mine.

"Yes…poor Ben, you're going to give him a complex." I muttered sitting up or at least attempting to before I noted his arm was holding me in place. "Are you going to let me sit up?" I asked as he looked down at me as though pondering the question.

"Maybe." Willy retorted releasing me as I sat up and glared down at him and noted that we had shifted to the pillows in our sleep and his bed was a complete mess. "I think you look less dangerous when you're asleep." He said as I leaned across him and met those violet eyes close range.

"That's what you think." I said with a small smile. _"Bad thoughts."_ I realized starting to sit back up startled when he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. Then he pulled back appearing to be startled with himself or at least it seemed that way.

"Breakfast?" Willy questioned nervously as I nodded and sat up watching him rather swiftly scramble from the bed and offering me a hand, which I accepted as we both went over and started to eat breakfast.

"_His suit is all rumpled."_ I thought with a small smile staring at the same suite he had worn the night before, which was twisted and by far a lot less smooth then the night before, but I found it oddly attractive. _"I bet my bed head is an interesting sight."_ I thought surprised that my hair wasn't as fly away as usual. Both of us after finishing breakfast sat there staring at each other as though in a contest to see who would blink first. I could sense both of us were confused and had several thoughts running through our minds at once, but neither dared speak those thoughts aloud at the moment. I heard a light tap at his door and turned away from the intense violet eyes long enough to follow his gaze.

"Morning Felix." Willy greeted as the small man came into the room with a very annoyed look on his face and wearing a blue suit again. "Now what happened?" he questioned as I observed the small man and instantly saw he had come against his own judgment to get him to help with another issue in the factory.

"Good morning." Signed Felix before frowning again. "Ben helped fix on the chocolate pipes that carry to the fudge room. The fudge room is now flooded in chocolate and the pipe won't stop." He motioned seeing an annoyed look on his face before Willy nodded.

"I'm on my way…I need to change first." Willy said disappearing from the sitting room and into his bathroom after explaining to me what Felix had said.

"_Ben…you little pain."_ I thought irritably remembering early that morning I had felt sorry for the little man. I glanced down at the gentle tug on my jeans and saw Trish who was signing to follow her, which I did down the hall into a familiar bathroom. Later I emerged wearing a green and lighter green striped sweater and black jeans. I then walked down the hall just as Willy was exiting his quarters. _"Green suite and red everything else."_ I noted with a stifled giggle as he paused outside the elevator and stared at me a long moment.

"Want to see what kind of mess Ben left more me?" Willy questioned hesitantly not really sure why he was so hesitant at the moment.

"Do I dare…I don't want to be dragged to a random room again." I teased seeing him smile at this and shrug the smirk still ever present in the corner of his mouth. "Coming." I said as he stood there almost as though impatient for my answer, but not impatient.

I stepped into the elevator and held onto his arm as we went again in more directions than I cared to count and paused outside a room with blaring horns and red lights flashing. _"This does not look good."_ I thought seeing Willy looked as though he was thinking the same things as both of us stepped out of the elevator and I noted a strip of chocolate running from the room. Willy opened the door hesitantly jumping back as more chocolate flowed from the room and stared around at the mass of chocolate and in the middle of it all stood a very agitated signing Ben._ "So much for avoiding his annual chocolate bath."_ I thought with a smirk seeing the little man notice both of us watching him and give Willy a dark look. Both of us made out way into the room which was painted various shades of brown and currently was flooded maybe toe deep with chocolate but it continued to rise as the machine kept bringing more into the room.

"I thought we agreed you were going to avoid this situation?" Willy asked the small man as he stepped through the chocolate to the machine dropping off more of the liquid and started to mess around with buttons and knobs.

I saw the small Ben glaring at Willy his hands moving violently and rather quickly, which reminded me oddly of the day Race had hurt his finger on the elevator. _"Apparently he's cursing Willy out."_ I thought seeing Willy had stopped the flow of the chocolate easily and was now facing the little man his face twisted into an amused look, before he wagged his finger at the agitated little man.

"Now no need for such violent and fowl words Ben." Willy answered as the small man suddenly huffed crossing his arms and glaring at the room and down at his now chocolate covered frame.

"If you weren't so busy with your authoress this wouldn't have happened…sleep with her and get it over with Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed Ben before sloshing through the chocolate room in a hastier than usual exit.

I saw the small man make several hand gestures before looking somewhat surprised at what he had signed and then he quickly rushed from the room as fast as he could. I saw Willy's face turn nearly crimson and then saw a very dark look pass over his face for a brief moment seeing Ben speed up and literally dash down the hall. _"He must have gone too far."_ I thought seeing Willy glance at me a moment his eyes going from surprise, embarrassment and back again.

"Willy…are you alright?" I asked seeing he was staring after Ben as though he was going to chase the little man down and give him a piece of his mind.

"Yes." Willy squeaked nervously as he stared around the chocolate disaster of a room and sighed. "Felix is going to have his work cut out for him." He noted staring intently at the door. _"Little devil…he pushed it that time. I should really lay off the teasing."_ He thought thankful that I had yet to learn the language.

"What did Ben say?" I inquired noting his reactions since the little man had left. I noticed his eye suddenly twitch at the question and got the feeling that I probably wouldn't find out, but I couldn't help but wonder. _"Curiosity is not a good thing."_ I thought seeing Willy turn about ten different shades of red at the question.

"I don't want to repeat it." Willy finally said after what seemed like a very long pause. _"Really I don't."_ he thought feeling his face heating again at my inquisitive look.

"Alright." I said with a smile as he stepped from the room and was greeted by several Oompa Loompa's who instantly took to cleaning off our shoes. "Where to now?" I questioned thoughtfully as he smiled as though hiding a secret.

"I need to go to the inventing room. So I think I'll leave you and Nelly to get into your own mischief." Willy said as I gave him a curious look. "Rita will show you the way." He said pointing to the remaining woman Oompa Loompa at my feet and then he disappeared into the elevator.

"Working on Christmas day too…does he ever take a break?" I wondered staring down at Rita who smiled brightly and shook her head yes. "When?" I questioned thoughtfully as the small woman reached into a pocket of her outfit of violet and started to scribble on a small pad, before handing me the note.

**He's working on Christmas presents for everyone and he takes many breaks with you since your stay in the factory. He also has lots of new candies in the works with Charlie and I think you're part of that as well. Follow me and I will escort you to the chocolate room.**

"I'll just agree with you Rita…I have no idea what to think." I said with a giggle following the small woman up one tri-colored painted tunnel after another.

Soon we were walking by the chocolate river passing several of the familiar rooms and I glanced over seeing the boat rushing by as several Oompa Loompa's waved at their passing, I waved in turn pausing outside the chocolate room door moments later with Rita waving to me on her way off. I stepped into the chocolate room and was greeted by a rather rough tackle hug from Nelly who was giggling madly followed by Charlie. _"Morning to you too."_ I thought stumbling back from both of them briefly before I spotted my mother and Mrs. Bucket laughing merrily in the chocolate room around one of the many trees. Mr. Bucket was playing cards with the grandparents and I saw Emilee was visiting with Gilbert who had taken an apparent liking to one of the candy trees in the room, and was playing with it gurgling madly.

"Morning honey." Mom called as I glanced up from the forms still stifling me in a hug and waved. "Come on Nelly give her some breathing room already." Mom called as Nelly and Charlie both released their hold and followed me down to join the others.

I gave my mother a hug before hugging everyone else, which I had grown accustom too since living in the factory, then I went over and picked up a startled Gilbert who let out a tiny squeak and then glanced up face brightening in a big grin. I greeted the small baby and waved to Emilee as Nelly and I made out way down over one of the many banks leaving Charlie to play cards with my mom and Mrs. Bucket. We sat down under a few of the hanging trees of candies that reminded me of very brightly colors weeping willows and relaxed for a little while. I could sense Nelly about to ask me something and had a feeling I knew exactly what it would be about.

"What?" I questioned as Gilbert shifted into my hair entangling himself and closing his eyes with a satisfied snort.

"What?" Nelly asked sounding innocent staring at me and smiling at Gilbert running her fingers through her curled brown locks in thought.

"Is there an echo…I meant what do you want to ask." I answered giving her a look, which she was all too familiar with and it meant don't mess with me it's still too early in the morning.

"Oh." Nelly replied still attempting to sound innocent as she observed me for a long moment trying to decide if anything was different about me or not. "I went to visit your…ick…pink room last night, but you weren't in." she said carefully as I felt my cheeks flush at this announcement, but reminded myself that nothing had happened, yet. "I asked one of the little people…I mean Oompa Loompa's and they said you were with Willy last night. I assumed you would rather not be bothered after that." She answered noting the blush creeping across my face.

"Don't even go there…nothing happened, we talked about movies and books, fell asleep that is it." I said seeing an accusing twinkle in Nelly's eyes. "I'm serious Nelly…I swear to you nothing happened." I said truthfully as she cocked her head to the side being about the only person other then my mother that could tell when I was lying or not.

"Yet." Nelly answered with a giggle as my face reddened even more at her observation. "I bet you wanted something to happen…I haven't, I mean I didn't think you would ever find somebody…he's cute, but a little off the wall for my tastes." She said as I gave her an odd look and saw she was teasing me again.

"Will you knock it off." I muttered hearing her giggles start at this and then I heard rustling above us and heard thumping feet running across the candied grass. "Hello Charlie." I said as the small boy stopped sitting down between us with a bright smile on his face. "What's up?" I asked glad he had interrupted the teasing for the moment.

"You're mom wants to talk with you." Charlie answered giggling as Nelly poked at his ribs and he pushed her back watching her laughing hysterically. "Mom and Dad are working on dinner and my grandparents are walking around. Nelly would you come walk with me?" he asked a bit hesitantly with a flush to his cheeks.

"Sure Charlie." Nelly said as he smiled brightly and went off briefly to get something.

"He has a crush on you…let him down easily." I said as Nelly giggled and nodded seeing Charlie return carrying what I recognized as a Frisbee. "Don't play to rough on him…he's still learning." I murmured as she giggled running off after Charlie.

I stood with a bit of effort because I was comfortable and made my way halfway up the hill only to bump into my mother on her way down the hill. I smiled as she laughed slightly and then followed her back down to the spot I had moments ago been giggling with Nelly at. _"I bet mom has a hundred questions."_ I thought seeing her brown eyes were watching me intently and she was waiting for me to start.

"Yes?" I asked hearing my mother laugh again, before she settled against one of the candy trees and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see you're in love." Mom said as I gave her a playful glare and then shrugged. "Are things as complicated as I'm guessing?" she inquired giving me a curious look as I flushed scarlet under her gaze.

"Mooom." I whined hearing her laughing again at my embarrassment. "It's not that, well maybe…we're both in the same boat ok, it's a bit odd." I muttered seeing her nod with a small smile on her face. "You spoke with Mrs. Bucket." I accused seeing her smile again and nod.

"You'll be fine…I'm just glad you happy. It's nice to see the old you peeking out of your shell again." Mom said staring me in the eye and reaching out playing with the hair around Gilbert who was blissfully unaware of the attention I was receiving. "Nelly start's school in January and I have to go back to work next week, so we'll probably be leaving after tomorrow…If you need me you will call right?" she asked as I nodded realizing that this visit was going to be briefer then I wanted.

"Oh…Nelly will still be staying with you right?" I questioned seeing Mom nod in answer. "Good…Margo keeps sending me letters, but the fire in my room is a very convenient place to keep those." I answered seeing Mom roll her eyes and sigh at this information. "Nelly can kindly explain to her friends that I had nothing to do with the woman too…they keep hanging up on me." I said a bit snippily as my mother nodded with a start.

"I had a feeling something was going on. I will be sure to tell Nelly when she can't tease you constantly again." Mom said with a giggle as she leaned over hugging me and standing stiffly to her feet. "I'm getting old." She murmured before I waved at her settling back down on the grass and dozing with Gilbert who was contentedly snoozing in my hair.

**--Inventing room--**

"Hello Charlie." Willy said from a pile of recipe's he was still perfecting noting the familiar boy finally joining him that afternoon. "How was your morning?" he questioned seeing Charlie looked flushed and appeared to be very happy.

"Fun…Nelly and Oriana are so much fun to be around." Charlie said with a laugh at the curious look on his mentors face. "Nelly played Frisbee with me and Oriana told me one of Nelly's most ticklish spots…so she wouldn't keep beating me all the time. "Oriana also said to tell you hi and to make sure there were no more emergencies or ringing ears." He said as Willy gave Charlie an annoyed look and turned back to the recipes hiding his smirk.

"I still need to perfect that hot candy…it's not spicy enough." Willy muttered as Charlie sighed and joined him working long into the afternoon.

Charlie soon left around noon to eat lunch and waved to me as I entered into the inventing room carrying lunch for Willy. I motioned for Charlie to keep quite because I was going to surprise him. I then quietly went over to the sitting area of the inventing room and spotted Willy working on jotting down some notes and to my surprise mumbling to himself. _"And he calls me the mumbler."_ I thought with a small smile as I went over and observed things over his shoulder hearing him shuffling papers and clinking glass together finally sighing and turning around with a smirk on his face.

"I half expected a random boo." Willy said as I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Yeah…then an explosion and another sticky mess or worse…both of us with ringing ears." I retorted pointing to his lunch seeing him give me an inquiring look before walking over and sitting beside me.

We sat there enjoying lunch talking some more about movies and books. I listened as he described some of the cheesy romance novels, but the way he seemed to describe them they didn't quite sound so cheesy anymore and almost enchanting. _"Maybe some day I will attempt to read one…then again maybe not."_ I thought. Soon Charlie had come back into the room and both were busily back to work, but I remained and watched in delight as both of them moved about talking avidly Willy's hands flying around excitedly as they worked. _"They're both overgrown kids."_ I thought with a small smile finding myself standing and sitting over on the stool watching them more closely.

"Alex…try this one." Willy said handing the little man one of the familiar looking red candies that I had seen being made to weak for his liking.

"Ok Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed Alex taking the candy and popping it into his mouth and waiting for something to happen. It wasn't long before Alex's eyes widen in surprise and he started panting waving his hand frantically in front of his mouth tears stinging his eyes.

"Water." Willy said as Charlie handed the small man a glass of water watching him empty the glass in a matter of seconds and sigh still fanning his mouth. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of his small mouth and ears, but kept the thought to myself. "I think we fixed the problem." He noted as Charlie nodded smiling from ear to ear seeing Alex sort of hobble from the room still fanning his mouth. "Next project is to get those lemon-butterscotch candies to taste good instead of bitter." He said as Charlie again nodded and started to work with Willy on the next candy to perfect.

I never seemed to get bored watching the two working on one idea after another, they managed to get the lemon-butterscotch to taste better but not quite right. Charlie excused himself to head home to get cleaned up and start helping his mother with dinner preparations, which left Willy and me alone in the inventing room. I was watching as Willy collected things to be put away and saw Alex come back into the room, seemingly much better carrying a rather too large box for his small frame. He carefully placed the bright colored box on the floor and left the room. I observed the box thoughtfully, it was long and flat, wrapped in emerald green paper and literally covered with hundreds of bows. _"What on earth?"_ I wondered hearing shuffling behind me and jumping in surprise when Willy's arms wrapped around my arms, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22: Dinner & Presents

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Dinner & Presents**

"That's yours." Willy said as I tilted my head to get a look at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing his eyes were flashing mischievously. "Your mother brought a bunch of things as well…I also see you did some of your own." He whispered very softly sending a very light shiver up my spine.

"That's what internet shopping is for…that and Mrs. Bucket picked things up for me on her outings." I said with a giggle shrinking away as he tried to tickle me again. "Don't start." I grumbled hearing his giggle before he released me and handed me the present. _"It's very light…that's why it didn't break Alex's back."_ I thought eyeing the package strangely.

"Open it." Willy urged noting my suspicious look and finding himself amused. "I swear it's nothing bad." He then motioned for me to open it again and waited patiently my suspicion still in my face.

"I can't help it…you're always up to something." I muttered seeing him tilt his head. "No I'm not a mumbler…don't even say it." I warned playfully seeing his smirk deepen at my retort.

"Just open it already…I had a little help from Emilee and Doris." Willy said his violet eyes alight with amusement as I tapped at the ribbons hesitantly.

"That's not helping your case any." I pointed out sighing and carefully untying the many ribbons around the box, watching as the paper easily unfolded from the box under my hesitant fingers.

I stared at the large white box for nearly a full minute ignoring the impatient look on Willy's face and again cautiously lifting the lid off the box, staring at the literal mound of light blue tissue paper hiding whatever was in the box. _"This much tissue paper is not convincing me this isn't one of his pranks."_ I thought for a moment and then carefully started to scoop through the tissue paper, only to pause moments later trying to keep my mouth clamped shut at what I discovered in the box. I carefully lifted out the medieval style dress and stared at its crushed dark blue velvet with a pale blue satin trim down the middle of the skirt and the inside of the bell like sleeves. _"It's so pretty…and about the only style of dress I would ever consider wearing."_ I thought peeking around the dress seeing Willy was waiting for a reaction of some kind. I then turned my attention back to the dress noting the sash was a silky silver material and the ties at the middle were also silver. The dress would just fall around my shoulders allowing my hair against my skin.

"I love it Willy." I said from behind the dress hearing a relieved sound and finding myself giggling. "Again you worry too much." I teased lowering the dress to my lap nearly jumping seeing he was very close to me. "Don't do that." I muttered seeing his amused smirk, before he glanced down seeing Alex had returned to report that dinner would be ready soon and they should get ready.

"Thank you Alex." Willy said watching the small form disappearing from the room, before glancing back at me. "You should get ready…we have a Christmas to celebrate in the chocolate room." He said as I quirked my eyebrows at this. "Nelly had a frightful time convincing your mother to wear a dress, so I resorted in having a suit made for her instead." He muttered as I realized he meant the party would be formal, which was why I had gotten an early Christmas surprise.

"My mom hasn't worn a dress since her graduation. She refuses to ever wear one again." I said giggling at the curious look that came over Willy's face. "Thank you again Willy…I really do like it." I said leaning forward and kissing him, before walking toward the glass elevator and waiting for him to join me.

Soon we were outside my room and then I watched as he disappeared upstairs. I went into the pink room and giggled madly at the presence of Nelly standing in the room with a very sour look on her face. Nelly hadn't cared for pink anymore then I had and both of us being in that room at the same time just made the effect more amusing or annoying, it was hard to tell. I saw her point to a box that Lydia was holding and walked over looking into it. _"A medieval style dress similar to mine, in royal purple with gold trim."_ I knew Nelly's favorite color had always been purple and judging by the look on her face she loved the dress, but was clearly confused.

"Yes it's for you…apparently Willy made this a formal event. I heard mom didn't want to wear a dress." I said seeing Nelly laughing hysterically at the sour look present on Jill's face, who had just entered a second later.

"Your mom gave them a hard time, Willy had them come find me…I told them exactly how long it's been since your mom was willing to wear a dress. She's got this really nice black blazer and jeans with a dark green shirt, looks great." Nelly said following the tiny woman into the bathroom with an annoyed groan. "You really should have Willy switch rooms for you." She muttered sounding cross.

"Why…I'm hardly ever here anyway." I said blushing and clamping my hand over my mouth at the comment. I heard Nelly giggle and saw her start to ask something, but noted the door shut before she could. "That was close." I muttered walking into my large walk in closet and quickly sliding into the dress, then I allowed Jill to enter into the closet and tie the back up for me. "Thank you Jill." I said with a smile.

I stepped back into the room and admired the dress in the full length mirror in the room, moments later being joined by Nelly who looked almost as giddy as I felt. We were then ushered over to a low bench, where to my surprise several Oompa Loompa's had gathered on stools and started to work through our hair. Soon Nelly's hair was in a French braid and mine was down with two braids meeting from either side of my head in a ring. I then heard a giggle from Lydia who allowed Willy to enter the room. I saw Nelly give him an odd look, but found myself smiling at the ever present Victorian style attire, except this time he was clad in a dark blue with silver tracing his suit. _"Clearly he intended on matching with me."_ I thought easily poking Nelly in the side seeing her turn her attention too me.

"You both look nice." Willy said managing a smile before offering me his arm. "To the elevator." He said leading me into the glass elevator and noting Nelly pause eyeing the machine in wonder.

"It's safe Nelly…trust me, been in it several times now." I said carefully leaving out the details of how each event went, until I had learned to hold onto Willy.

"It's also the fastest and most effective way to get around the factory." Willy added smirking with amusement flashing in his eyes, clearly seeing what I was up to. "We will be late if we don't move along." He said waiting patiently as Nelly placed a hesitant foot in the elevator and then slid in beside me staring down.

"Oh that's too high." Nelly murmured gulping and glancing pointedly straight ahead. _"I really don't like heights."_ She thought watching as Willy pressed one of the literal thousands of buttons in the elevator. "Hey!" she cried thudding ungracefully to the floor and sliding into the side. "No fair." She grumbled seeing both were laughing at her.

"Sorry…couldn't help it." I said offering her my hand and seeing her swat it away. "If you don't take it, you're going to be a human pinball trust me." I said seeing her sigh before accepting the offered hand adjust her slightly ruffled dress and pointedly glaring at me all the way to the chocolate room.

"Does that always go in all those directions?" Nelly asked watching Willy greet Charlie and the rest of the group that had scattered out into the chocolate room where a large table was set up. Everyone was wearing medieval or Victorian style attire and was enjoying conversation upon our entrance.

"Always." I answered sitting down beside my mom and Willy. "You look great mom. Everyone else looks wonderful too." I said smiling around at the familiar faces, which quickly turned to happy conversation.

I was very happy that night and sat watching everyone around me for a long while noting several Oompa Loompa's had set up chairs around the tree and was ushering everyone into the room to open gifts. The events and gifts went until nearly eleven at night and soon everyone was scattering off saying their goodnights. I waited for a little while lingering at the candy tree watching as Marty walked over with Alex and handed Willy a bright purple package wrapped in silver ribbons.

"What is this?" Willy inquired eyeing me thoughtfully seeing a small smile on my face.

"What do you think?" I asked rolling my eyes and seeing him glancing at it suspiciously and then at me. "Unlike you…I don't have a trick up my sleeve." I retorted seeing him smirk at this.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I distinctly remember a certain pie incident." Willy retorted as I stuck out my tongue and gave a small giggle. "Should I believe you?" he questioned eyeing me thoughtfully.

"Don't open it then…doesn't matter." I answered shrugging and giggling seeing his curiosity was getting the better of him.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"It does matter though." Willy answered eyeing her suspiciously for a long moment and seeing she was extremely curious about his reaction to the gift. _"I'm acting as bad as she did."_ He thought glancing down thoughtfully at the purple package in hand.

Willy sighed giving her a once over again, before carefully opening the ribbons and paper, then it was his turn to eye a lavender box for a long moment before opening the lid. He reached in and pulled out to his surprise some books. _"Medieval Romances Collection, Sherlock Holmes Collector's Edition, and The Last Unicorn?"_ he thought finding the last title amusing since he knew it was one of her favorite books, which he had read before and found it quite enchanting.

"Thank you Oriana…I really like them." Willy said staring curiously at the peering blue eyes and smiling faintly at his next surprise he had in store for her this evening. "Henry take these to my room." He said calling over one of the many cleaning the room. "You come with me." He said offering me his hand.

**--Original POV--**

"Why?" I questioned again getting suspicious of Willy and giving him an annoyed look at the order, which I still wasn't overly appreciative of.

"Just come on." Willy said shaking his hand lightly in my direction. "I promise you will like it." He said the ever present smirk on his face, violet eyes again shining in amusement at my suspicion.

"Alright." I said sighing and accepting his offered hand both of us heading toward the elevator again.

I stepped in and glanced at him curiously wondering exactly what he was up too, before he pressed a button and we were zipping again through the factory. I would never get used to the speed or dancing lights and sounds of the factory, but I was happy to be there and with Willy. I glanced out as the elevator slowed into a familiar room and smiled brightly exiting into the candy constellations room, which had become a very favorite place of mine in his entire factory. _"What is he up too now?"_ I wondered noting that both of us blended fairly well into the room and finding myself curiously staring after him as he walked briefly out of sight. I waited for a few minutes jumping as I heard an odd sound in the room and then to my surprise I heard a familiar song start to play in the room and realized Willy had probably also had the Oompa Loompa's gather my c.d. collection from my house at the time of collecting my clothing. _"I wonder what else he had them collect?"_ I thought curious to whether or not I still had an apartment, which oddly enough didn't disturb me as much as I thought it would.

"I wasn't sure if this was a good choice or not, but again Emilee and Doris did the picking." Willy said as I whirled to face him, feeling my heart catch up with the rest of me.

"Don't sneak up on me." I breathed giving him an annoyed look hearing him giggle at my reaction instead. "Question…do I still have an apartment?" I asked seeing Willy pause at this seeing I had my suspicions by then and avoiding an answer would probably cause a fight, which he didn't want that night.

"Yes and no." Willy answered carefully seeing amusement in her eyes at his hesitation wondering if he had a reason to worry or not.

"Not an answer Willy." I replied giving him a look and stifling my laughter at his sudden uncomfortable actions. "I know that they raided my c.d. collection and my wardrobe, so it's really a simple question." I pointed out seeing he was still hesitating. _"Part of Your World the little mermaid…ironic."_ I thought seeing he was still hesitating to answer. "I will take the nervousness as a no." I said seeing he was about to turn to full blown panic.

"Oompa Loompa's thought…well…" Willy again paused trying to get out the explanation he had planned in case of this situation, but found he couldn't get it out of his mouth.

"Thought it was time to move me in and you didn't give them any arguments…even though I'm an annoying little girl." I said teasing him seeing a half smile cross his face before he nodded.

"Something like that." Willy admitted waiting for me to storm off, even though there was a teasing tone in my voice. "Your not mad?" he questioned hearing me giggling after trying to stifle my laughter.

"No…I had a feeling something was up when my mom and Nelly started to tease me." I murmured thoughtfully watching as he wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand leading me across the constellation room in a slow dance.

It felt like we were literally dancing across a bright nigh sky, the constellations twinkled almost as though in sync with the music and soon I had lost track of the songs. We seemed to dance across the sky for a very long time before I noticed Willy had stopped and was staring down at me almost as though he was seeing me for the first time. _"That look is new."_ I thought meeting those violet eyes seeing no sign of his usual playful smirk, only a very small smile. I watched as he released my hand and placed both arms around my waist and felt suddenly very nervous. _"I still never know what he's up too and he is not an open book."_ I thought glancing curiously around the room hearing a song from one of my movies which I couldn't remember at the moment and it was also wordless almost a hypnotic waltz song.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"You look very confused." Willy noted seeing her eyes were alight with curiosity and wonder. _"I was hoping that I could make her more at ease."_ He thought suddenly nervous himself seeing her staring around the room her head moving lightly with the music.

"I'm not confused…just trying to remember that song." Oriana muttered softly, before her eyes again met his. "I know it's from a movie I like…otherwise I wouldn't own it." I mumbled half expecting a mumbler comment, but receiving none.

"I have no idea…not much help here." Willy said seeing she was straining her thoughts trying to remember the familiar waltz like sound that echoed in the room. "You're going to hurt yourself thinking so hard, tonight is supposed to be fun." He said seeing her eyes meet his violet ones again.

**--Original POV--**

I never had a chance to retort as he leaned down pressing his lips against mine pulling me close. I was lost in that kiss of promise under those sparkling candy stars, I felt like I was floating with the waltz a dull drone in the background. Willy pulled back staring at me as though surprised at himself before glancing around the room and looking briefly relieved. _"Why so relieved?"_ I wanted to ask but couldn't help notice the blush on my cheeks at the thought and stopped myself. Things were going to change soon, I could feel it I just wasn't sure when and what would happen and for once I was ready for the changes.

"Somewhere around here…" Willy started but cut off disappearing from view again clearly not seeing my flushing face, which I was currently thankful for.

"Howl's Moving Castle…that's where that music is from." I said aloud hearing noise in the room, but still not entirely sure where Willy was hiding. _"Clanking?"_ I thought raising my brows in curiosity straining my ears to the sound. "Eep." I yelped turning as a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Sorry." Willy said with a stifled chuckle. "Here." He said as I stared at another box inquisitively. "Made from rock candy." He said softly.

Inside the box I removed a nearly clear light blue almost glass like candy dragon. It was standing on its hind legs, wings spread in an attack position. _"How many more tricks are up his sleeve?"_ I wondered finding myself smiling in wonder at the candied sculpture. I jumped as he made the odd noise with his tongue and saw Trish appear accepting the dragon and apparently taking it to the safety of my room. _"I wish he would warn me."_ I thought giving him a playful glare seeing a shrug and watching as he disappeared from view again. I made sure to follow him this time so I wouldn't have a nervous breakdown, and was surprised when he paused outside the elevator leaning casually against it as though in thought. _"He's checking me out again."_ I noticed seeing the odd expression on his face as his eyes traced my body lost in thought.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I retorted sticking out my tongue seeing him give me a dirty look and return the favor.

"Can't help it." Willy retorted thoughtfully before realizing he had said it aloud and started to blush very scarlet. "Where too…pick a room?" he said as I glanced at him and sighed following him into the elevator.

"Why do I have to pick the room…you're the magician in this place." I said leaning against him deciding a human pinball was not a good idea in the dress I currently wore. "Besides…it's nearly two in the morning what about your rounds?" I asked curiously.

"I have that covered." Willy said sounding secretive and giggling at my curious look. "Where too…oh yeah no more pies." He said as an after thought forcing me to snort with laughter.

"I'll just push a button and hope for the best." I said with a giggle seeing Willy found that rather amusing. _"Push…which one?"_ I wondered placing my finger at random on the elevator and watching as the colors swirled by quickly before my eyes, the noises changing from one room of the elevator to the other, before pausing in the middle of a familiar room shooting candies like fireworks. "Pretty." I murmured leaning against Willy and watching the bright colors flashing in a rainbow shower of color.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Interesting pick."_ Willy thought watching the flashing colors highlighting her face revealing the wonder and amusement hidden in her eyes. He felt her use him as a leaning post and found himself smiling faintly wondering what she was thinking as each color flashed in a brilliant barrage of rainbows.

"Eep!" She yelped jumping as one of the colors flashed alarmingly close to the glass elevator and startled when Willy's arms wrapped around her in the process of her falling.

"They can't hurt the elevator or us." Willy whispered seeing her breathing return to normal as she nodded relaxing in his grasp watching the exploding colors.

**--Back to original POV--**

"Ok…doesn't stop me from jumping though." I murmured feeling his arms securely around my waist squeezing me lightly in comfort. "This would be fun to sit in and watch on the fourth of July." I said as he rested his chin lightly on my shoulder his hair tickling my neck slightly in the process. _"He's so close…I like it."_ I thought with a small smile.

"What are you up to?" Willy asked seeing a faint smile cross my face. "There aren't any pies in here." He murmured as I again started giggling.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" I questioned feeling his breath very light against my ear making me shiver.

"Never." Willy retorted giggling madly as I sighed staring ahead leaning away from a bright flash of red at the window, followed by blue, purple and turquoise. "Next room?" he questioned wondering what my next choice would be.


	23. Chapter 23: Morning & Chaos

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Morning & Chaos**

"Somewhere to sleep." I muttered stifling a yawn and reaching into his pocket finding his pocket watch, hearing him stifle a gasp of surprise. "Sorry." I mumbled knowing I should have warned him first. "It's four in the morning…are you insomnia man tonight?" I asked yawning softly and tucking away his watch feeling his nose brush lightly against my ear again making me shiver.

"Maybe." Willy retorted pressing the button to his chambers. "Off we go." He murmured smiling faintly as I turned staring at him feeling his lips briefly brush my neck a moment, which caused the sudden motion. _"Oops."_ He thought seeing her eyes watching him inquisitively.

"_He did it again."_ I thought staring at him quizzically before hearing the ding and seeing we were in that familiar candy striped hall again. I walked out into the hall and watched as he slowly walked past as though I would do something violent and followed him slowly down the hall. _"Why am I following?"_ I wondered feeling my heart racing and my stomach knotting nervously, I glanced up briefly as he opened the door and allowed me to enter walking over placing his hat and cane on one of the sofa's and seeing two sets of pajamas had been laid on the bed. I realized something very strange then hearing the door click behind me, my fears had slowly evaporated upon hearing that click and I sighed thoughtfully seeing Willy was fidgeting slightly grasping his pajamas and making his way toward the bathroom. _"Don't just stand there stupid."_ I thought forcing my feet to walk toward him seeing him toss aside his frock coat appearing to hear my steps and pause whirling dropping his pajamas in surprise.

I saw his face was clearly confused but ignored that and the tension I felt from both of us. I leaned up pulling him into a warm kiss, feeling his arms rest around my waist as he returned the kiss. I remember his shirt and other layers slowly being tossed aside as we started to go with the feelings we had been suppressing for so long, I felt my dress slide from my form as the bed found both of us. Things were a whirl of curiosity and wonder and we were lost among one another. I lay there thoughtfully my arm resting around Willy staring at those violet eyes thoughtfully for a long while, both of us hadn't said a word since making love. The confusion was gone and everything seemed alright finally, all the oddness, tension and other things that had once made us so uncomfortable had disappeared in that one moment.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He was vaguely confused until he felt her lips press against his, then hesitantly he returned the kiss hands resting around her waist. Willy allowed himself to be lost in that moment as her hands trailed across his form as did his hers, he knew he was going to follow all the way through this time. Soon their clothing was lost to the floor and they were wrapped around one another in passion for once nothing mattered to him but that moment. After a long while all the issues they had been dealing with seemed too had vanished as their eyes studied one another for a very long time, for once Willy felt at ease and smiled faintly as she dozed on his chest her soft breathing relaxing him into his own doze.

**--Oompa Loompa POV's--**

"I need to go wake up Mr. Cocoa Bean, it's nearly seven in the morning…very strange for him to sleep late." Motioned Felix as Alex, Ben and Doris all nodded in agreement pausing inside the familiar candy hall and staring around. "They probably talked all night again." He said with a giggle seeing Doris roll her eyes to the ceiling and glare at Ben who had explained his small incident with Willy the other day.

"Ben…you probably set them back for weeks." Signed Doris glaring at the small man who shrugged kicking at the ground sheepishly. "Let's go I'm sure they need the room tidied up and both need to get ready for the day." She signed motioning Felix off to repair what he needed to on the elevator and leading Alex, Ben, and a quickly scampering after them Emilee who had left Gilbert in the capable hands of Marty who was watching Felix fix the elevator.

All four little people carefully walked into the room and glanced around all their eyes widening in surprise. Clothing was strewn across the room and both forms were sleeping peacefully in the large bed the bedding looking more so a wreck then usual. Emilee was the first to let out a small gasp as it dawned on her that the couple had finally slept together.

"We should let Doris handle this." Signed Emilee as Alex and Ben exchanged looks both blushing furiously at finding the couple asleep together clearly seeing what had finally taken place.

"You handle this…they both trust you very much." Doris signed flushing nearly as scarlet as the rest of them and quickly following the two men out into the hall.

"Why me?" signed Emilee seeing the door promptly shut in her face without an answer.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_What was that noise?"_ Willy wondered opening his eyes very cautiously and seeing the form resting on his chest smiling faintly. The previous night came flooding back instantly and made Willy blush briefly before he glanced around for the source of the sound he had heard. _"Emilee!"_ he thought seeing the woman was standing cautiously in the middle of the room looking nearly scarlet. Willy could feel himself blushing a great deal then but closed his eyes taking a breath and motioning carefully for her to come closer. _"Sheet check."_ He thought seeing Oriana and himself were covered acceptably.

"What time is it Emilee?" Whispered Willy feeling Oriana shift closer to him and snort in her sleep, which made him stifle a giggle. Emilee carefully climb on the ladder beside the bed and stood there thankful that there was nothing currently to see and held up seven fingers and then ten fingers. "Later then usual…Charlie isn't waiting in the inventing room is he?" he questioned seeing the woman shake her head. "Good…I'll meet him there sometime after noon…go ahead and bring breakfast in at about nine, we'll be decent before you return." He said seeing her nod flushing red again before she literally scrambled from the room.

**--Original POV--**

I felt Willy shift beside me and yawned glancing around briefly, as several thoughts from the night before flashed through my mind before I sat up feeling a hand gently pressed against my back. Willy leaned over kissing me softly as I smiled sliding my hand up entwining it in his hair and then pulled back feeling sleepy and yet giddy at the same time. _"Early."_ I noted seeing the gray color peeking through the blinds of the windows in the room.

"Morning." I said sitting up and glancing around the room sensing something had awoken Willy before his movement had stirred me from my pleasant slumber. "What did I miss?" I wondered aloud seeing that ever persistent smirk on his face.

"Emilee…I have my suspicions there were more, but they left quickly leaving her behind. I think Doris put her in charge…after walking in." Willy answered staring at me thoughtfully with trailing violet eyes giggling faintly as I blushed giving him a warning look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what….I wonder if Ben was with them…that would give you something other than chocolate to tease about." I said with a giggle staring lazily around the room and watching as Willy slid from the bed walking into the bathroom.

I lay there for a long time snuggled in Willy's spot on the bed and thought over the previous night, I was with a man I now loved and was very happy. My family life was back on track and everything was going smoothly. _"What's going to happen next?"_ I wondered thoughtfully glancing up seeing Willy exit the bathroom in a black robe and shooing me into the bathroom, which I was rather reluctant to do, I was comfy in the bed and hated moving. I did go in quickly though when he threatened to tickle me. Soon I emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a slightly baggy black robe that Willy had apparently chosen and rolled my eyes at the audience present. _"Ben…Willy's got something else to harass him about now, Doris, Alex, Emilee and Felix."_ I noted smiling faintly as Marty came into the room and handed a sleeping Gilbert to his mother who promptly scampered off to put him down for a small nap.

"Ben…so good to see you again, I distinctly remember an interesting event in the fudge room, would you care to discuss it further?" Willy questioned quirking a brow at the small man that was nearly as red as a cherry and twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Be nice." I warned softly leaning on Willy's shoulder and flicking at his hair hoping to annoy him. He grasped at my hand and gave me a look, but the smirk was still there and I knew poor Ben would be in for it and good this time. "You're evil." I whispered near his ear hearing a stifled giggle and seeing Ben was even more red then usual.

"Ben?" Willy asked prodding the small man who was now looking everywhere but Willy clearly turning redder by the second. "Oh gobstoppers…Nelly and Your mom are leaving today." He said turning to me his eyes widening in surprise as he remembered what day it was. "Thank you everyone." He said watching as the little people disappeared leaving behind my clothing in the process. "I think I'll tease Ben later." He said with a smirk that seemed to broaden at the thought.

"You're so mean to him…one of these days you'll find yourself swimming in the chocolate river." I muttered standing and walking into the bathroom to get dressed watching Willy walk slowly into his closet before sticking his head out catching my attention with a mischievous giggle.

"If I find myself swimming in the river…want to help me clean it off?" Willy asked with a giggle watching my face turn about ten shades of red and glaring at him.

"Only if I can nibble." I retorted disappearing into the bathroom before that threat carried into something more interesting. _"He's full of it this morning." _ I thought pulling on a pair of blue jeans bellbottoms and a dark blue and light blue striped sweater. I finally pulled my hair back into a ponytail and stepped from the bathroom jumping as arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Boo?" Willy questioned trying to stifle a giggle as he released me and I gave him an annoyed pout. He was wearing a royal purple suit with black trim, he poked at my shoe briefly with his cane watching me kick at it and poke at him. "Moody in the morning aren't we?" he asked giggling again before I gave a small smile and shrugged. "About the nibbling threat…

"Elevator." I said cutting him off seeing the ever present smirk and walking from the room half dragging Willy behind me. "Smart ass." I said as we entered the elevator and I wrapped myself around him in a hug snuggling close.

"Mumbler." Retorted Willy as I quickly snapped my head up giving him a scowl at the comment. "Chocolate room next stop." He said pressing the button startled when I began to tickle him. "Stop." He warned giggling as I continued until we both crashed to the floor in a heap of giggles.

We lay there giggling like mad people as the rooms passed in a wave of colors and sounds. I sat up carefully as the elevator stopped and helped Willy to his feet both of us still laughing as we exited into the chocolate room. In the distance I could see the Buckets and my family outside doing things and spending what little time there was left. I saw Nelly had been playing hide and seek with Charlie seeing her tackle him as he exited the candy reads near the chocolate river, both pausing to look up at us giggling and running full tilt at me.

"Dog pile." I said seeing a familiar glimmer in Nelly's eyes and bumping into Willy trying to back out of range.

"What's that?" Willy asked watching the two running straight at us, suddenly I was thrown into Willy, Nelly and Charlie landing on the both of us giggling hysterically at the shocked look on Willy's face.

"This is a dog pile." I said sighing miserably as Nelly started to giggle madly at my comment and glanced around at Charlie who had a rather goofy grin on his face. "Off…now…shoo." I said shaking my hands sensing Willy was just a little uncomfortable with the too close proximity of several people squishing him, one of those being someone he wasn't all that familiar with.

"No fun." Mumbled Nelly standing as soon as Charlie stood and brushing off the candied grass that she was wearing from previous games with Charlie that morning. "What's up…you look happy." She said eyeing me as though I had grown another head, something appearing to click when I felt my face flush slightly at the observation.

"I'm going to say good morning to everyone." Willy said already seeing that this was a conversation he would rather be left out of for the moment. I grasped his hand squeezing it easily before a faint smile crossed his face and he disappeared followed by a very hyper talking Charlie.

I clamped my hand over Nelly's mouth as she opened it to start with the long line of very interesting questions, teasing, and taunts. I then shook my head and started toward the Buckets annoyed when she literally tackled me to the ground pinning me to the ground by straddling me and crossing her arms. Nelly when she was determined to find out something had her own ways of getting answers, which meant I wasn't going to get away unless I gave her those answers. _"Why are you so curious…it's not like I nagged you over your boyfriend."_ I thought smiling faintly realizing exactly why I didn't was mostly because I hadn't met him or had one of my own to discuss before.

"Fine…get off." I muttered seeing her smile and then slide to the side standing and offering me a hand to my feet. She then dragged me down a bank near the chocolate river and over under a grove of candied weeping willow candy trees covered in large apple like candies. "Go ahead." I said giving into the curious look as we both flopped down staring at one another Indian style on the grass.

"You and he…about time, how long have you been here?" Nelly asked trying to finish her first question and flushing furiously before asking something else.

"First off…yes we did." I said seeing her flush scarlet and give me an annoyed look seeing I was amused by her embarrassment. "I've been here since early September, but we didn't really get close till October sometime…he was really hard for me to like at first." I answered seeing her eyes widen in surprise before she giggled hysterically at me.

"Let me guess…you threatened him frequently and just finally realized you fit together perfectly." Nelly stated raising her brow in thought forcing me to giggle before nodding.

"Oompa Loompa's helped…they planned the whole thing actually, me meeting him and they sort of helped the relationship along in their own way." I said seeing Willy and Charlie heading down over the hill toward us avidly discussing what I assumed was candies, judging by the excited hand movements of Willy's.

"Someday you should thank them." Nelly said with a giggle seeing my eyes narrow in her direction before I shoved her watching her roll slightly down the hill and pause a couple of inches away giggling hysterically.

"Well isn't that amusing." Willy said seeing Charlie take advantage of Nelly's position and start a tickle war between them again. "What got her that shove?" he asked seating himself beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders his eyes alight with mischief and amusement.

"She said to thank the Oompa Loompa's." I answered seeing him wrinkle his nose in annoyance and giggling madly at the look. "I didn't sleep enough." I stated giggling again as Nelly ran by and swiped a very surprised Willy Wonka's hat from his head holding it within range and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey." Willy whined giving Nelly an odd look between confused and annoyed. "Give that back." He said starting to stand, but I grasped him around the arms and pinned him.

"Run…quick!" I yelped as Nelly took off across the candy grass and Willy managed to easily pull away from me chasing after Nelly from one end of the room to the other. "HERE!" I called as Nelly ran by, Willy closing the distance and handed me the hat in the process.

I giggled madly as Willy paused seeing Nelly was also laughing at his confused look. I then took off hearing him finally catch on and changing direction. I finally managed to duck behind some candied bushes and watched him run by pausing seeing Nelly had also vanished from view.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Darn those two…I feel like a monkey in the middle here."_ Willy thought tapping his cane in annoyance on the grass before seeing Nelly run by holding his hat. He then bolted after her nearly colliding with Charlie who managed to slide between his legs on his back the hat clutched tightly in hand, before he handed it off to me and I bolted off in the opposite direction. _"Three against one…no fair."_ He thought sighing faintly seeing Oriana pause a few feet away bouncing on the balls of her feet her eyes highly amused by his current situation and then he saw her mother watching from a spot on the hill laughing at the silly situation before her. Willy felt a tug sensation and was surprised when his cane had vanished from his grasp seeing Nelly run in the opposite direction leaving him thoroughly amused, annoyed and again confused.

"No fair…three against one is not fair odds." Willy whined glancing from one giggling girl to another and seeing Charlie off to the side watching thoughtfully wondering which way he would go first. _"I want them both back, but the hat comes first."_ He thought turning in Oriana's direction and bolting after her, seeing her scramble easily from his grasp handing off his hat again to Charlie who nearly was caught, before Nelly rescued the hat and took off both objects in hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" Oriana asked giggling madly seeing Willy was looking around waiting patiently for Nelly to run by again. "Nelly…look out." she said giggling as Nelly ducked away from Willy's reach and handed Oriana both hat and cane. "Gotta run." she called taking off and jumping over a very stunned looking Gregory who was watching the skeptical while collecting candies from the room.

"_I feel slightly out numbered here."_ Willy thought jumping over a now madly giggling Gregory and seeing Oriana suddenly trip and roll down a bank. Willy quickly ran to catch up seeing her laying on the flat part of the hill laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. She raised his cane and hat in surrender still laughing as he placed his hat back in place and then sat down beside her smirking at her amusement. _"She's going to start hiccupping again."_ He thought hearing a giggling Nelly and Charlie walking down the hill half expecting a tickling match again.

**--Original POV--**

"Not (hic) again." I muttered sitting up hearing Nelly stop laughing and giving me an odd look. "Don (hic) (hic)t you dare st(hic)art Nelly." I said seeing her cover her mouth before a round of laughter came from both her, Charlie and then Willy joined in. "(hic)not(hic)funny." I said glaring up at them both and sighing miserably.

"Actually it is." Nelly said before watching Willy pull me to my feet and then the four of us made our way toward the bucket house where my mom was talking avidly with Mrs. Bucket and appeared to have given up on watching our antics for the morning. "Selina…Oriana's got the hiccups again." She informed my mom before sitting down and playing another board game with Charlie.

"Thank(hic)you(hic) (hic)Nelly." I hissed hiccupping several more times seeing my mom smile and Mrs. Bucket share a puzzled look with Mr. Bucket who had been watching the Grandparents trying to outsmart each other with a riddle book.

"She gets them and they won't stop until they feel like it…no matter what she does. She's had the problem since she was little, usually happens when she gets laughing and can't stop." My mom pointed out seeing Willy was giggling at this statement knowing too well that was true. "You two looked rather entertaining down there this morning." My mom said seeing both of us shrug before sitting down with them.

"Mom…it was so much fun having you here, just don't forget to call and write frequently, I had so much fun and want to keep hearing from you." I said smiling as a squeaking sound echoed and feeling Willy's gloved hand gently grasp mine.

"Oh…Nelly and your mother will be visiting again soon." Mrs. Bucket said with a small smile seeing Willy nod apparently happy to have met my family. "Willy, you, Nelly, and Charlie seem to have so much fun together I wouldn't miss another visit for the world. Selina and I get along well too." She said smiling faintly before running off hearing a tea kettle going off in the house.

"Yes, visiting again soon is good." Willy answered jumping as something was tossed knocking his hat slightly to the side.

"You bet it is…ha." Nelly said with a giggle jumping back as Willy's cane became a threat at tripping her. "He's evil Oriana, make it stop." She said with a feigned frightened look before walking over behind Charlie and giving Willy a glare full of giggles.

"I can't…he has a mind of his own and is very stubborn." I said giggling as fingers started to tickle my sides forcing me to squirm. "See what I mean?" I muttered hearing my mom laughing at our antics again.

"We need to get heading out. Love you Oriana." My mom said before hugging me and smiling faintly nodding faintly at Willy seeing he was not overly easy with contact from her just yet.

"Yep, byes." Nelly said with a giggle hugging me beyond breathing and giving Willy a scowl before kicking at his cane and giggling madly following Mr. and Mrs. Bucket to leave the factory.

"My cousin finds you greatly amusing and you encourage the torture." I said seeing violet eyes turn to me sparking with amusement. "Mom likes you too." I said laughing hysterically as a part of one of the candy trees came flying at Willy's arm catching him off guard.

"Nelly?" Willy asked aloud seeing me shake my head. "Ok…if she's gone then…Ben?" he whispered seeing my eyes were flashing with amusement and then he nodded seeing he was right.

Ben glared at the happy couple sore over the fact he had become one of Willy's favorites to tease, but knowing full well exactly how he worked. Ben in all the teasing and taunting he had gotten lately just wanted a brief moment of attention before he became a chocolate coated Oompa Loompa again during his work on fixing the candied boat that had a small crack in the side. Ben realized a little late he had actually thrown the candied ornament out of annoyance and succeeded in hitting the last person he wanted to hit.

"Teasing isn't enough torture?" Willy questioned as Ben jumped nearly a foot hearing the voice from behind him. "I came around behind the tree…you decide to hide after that?" he said seeing the little man flushing scarlet and motioning in rage.

"Teasing is most certainly going to get me a chocolate covered Chocolatier." I muttered seeing that telltale smirk of Willy's deepen at the comment and knowing full well the retorts and jokes would start after his torture of poor Ben.

"Maybe I should have you help Felix with the chocolate carriers again." Willy said with a giggle seeing Ben giving him a dark look, before his hands started waving again frantically in annoyance. "Such harsh words Ben…go on shoo." He muttered seeing the annoyed man stick out his tongue and stomp away not happy about being a target for fun again. "Sorry about all the teasing, but you know how I am." He called seeing Ben shrug in response.

"You just love to push don't you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and glancing around his arm at the disappearing Ben.

"Depends on what…" Willy started to say before I clamped my hand over his mouth knowing exactly what was next to come out of his mouth.

"Now you're going to get worse aren't you?" I asked as he turned a rather amused smile on his face as he nodded in response. "Maybe I should have locked you in there." I muttered referring to his room and placing my hands against his arms feeling his resting lightly on my hips.

"Only if you were with me and I had liquid chocolate." Willy retorted as I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. "Inventing room, lots of work to do." He muttered ignoring my poking at him and wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me toward the elevator mentioning a few more choice ideas, which I wish to not repeat. _"Now that he knows what he's doing and I know what I'm doing…his ideas will only get more interesting."_ I thought sighing as the elevator took off alarmingly faster than normal.


	24. Chapter 24: Elevators & Competition

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Elevators & Competition**

"_YIKES!" _I thought seeing Willy had caught his balance still holding me up, he was totally surprised by this and glanced around looking for some sort of issue. _"This is not supposed to happen."_ Willy thought pressing the emergency stop button both of us slamming hard into the elevator but maintaining our footing. _"Ouch."_ I thought seeing Willy flinch standing straight and glancing at me curiously, I stood and nodded I was fine seeing him staring around the elevator briefly before opening a small panel off to the side and glancing in. _"Nothing wrong in here, must be the one on the roof."_ Willy thought pressing a button to summon Felix and sighing irritably.

"What the hell happened?" I muttered picking up his cane and hat, handing them back to him hearing his gloves squeak in his irritated state.

"No idea…you alright?" Willy asked testing to see if all his body was still intact after the crash into the elevator. "Owy." He muttered rubbing his lower back and seeing I was checking over to make sure I too was in one piece.

"I think so…let me see." I muttered making him turn around and lifting his coat and other layers seeing a nice bruise forming on his lower back. "Bruised." I said watching him turn around and flinch.

"Licorice whip…owy." Willy muttered irritably hearing a familiar noise and glancing up to see Felix opening the hatch of the elevator and peeking into the wiring system. "What could have caused that?" he murmured seeing Felix jump back irritably and glare at the hatch. "Felix?" he questioned eyeing the little man who started moving his arms in a swearing fashion, before pausing long enough to answer.

"Somehow the wiring in a few areas got fried badly…it's going to take me a few minutes and I'm going to have to use the tow." Signed a rather agitated looking Felix who quickly vanished from the elevator at a very rapid speed hands moving violently in turn.

"Wonderful…we're going to get towed in and have to use the stairs or boat." Willy answered seeing my puzzled look as I stared after a very violent looking Felix. "This hasn't happened before which means a part we ordered outside of the factory was corrupted or something similar." He said softly before I turned seeing his violet eyes had narrowed in thought.

"Willy…do you think the part was purposely faulty?" I asked seeing Willy tilt his head in surprise and give me a brief curios look.

"You read my mind…is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Willy asked with a smirk curling at his lips, before he frowned in thought. "I hope not…then I will have to have everything in the factory looked over immediately, not to mention the paperwork Doris will have to go over…ew." He hissed making me jump at the venom in the hiss.

"I can help if you need it." I said with a small smile seeing his eyes shift in my direction a warm smile crossing his face before he nodded, pulling me into a hug that eventually turned into another tickle war between us both. "No fair." I muttered from the floor laying down staring up into a giggling face. "Felix is towing us." I said noting the elevator move as Willy glanced up briefly before helping me to my feet.

Soon we were in the tunnels next to the chocolate room and several worried Oompa Loompa's were signing at Willy at once. Finally after ten minutes of convincing everyone we were fine Willy grasped my hand and lead the way down the maze of rooms, and halls to the inventing room door. After all that had happened with the elevator we both figured it would be safer to walk and it did relax both of us somewhat by the time we got into the inventing room. Willy smiled faintly at the sour look I gave him motioning for me to sit on the familiar stool where I would get hit with any concoction that messed up, but I didn't care by then I was just happy we had sorted things out and were safe.

"Charlie?" Willy questioned glancing around looking for him and scratching his nose lightly in thought before sneezing suddenly and glancing at an open container on the counter. "What is this?" he questioned eyeing it carefully and then groaning. "Did Nelly give Charlie a joke kit or something for Christmas?" he asked stopping himself from sneezing again and holding the container far away from both of us.

"I have no idea…I never asked what she got for him." I answered seeing him place the container in another container so he could inspect it further without sneezing. "Sneezing powder…that's what I thought, I used one of those kits once, first thing I did was drop this." He muttered tossing aside the container and giggling faintly at a very red nosed eye watering Charlie who came into the room from the bathroom apparently washing away the sneezing powder. "Feel better?" he questioned seeing Charlie give him a weak smile.

"No…Nelly never told me that those jokes she bought me were dangerous." Charlie muttered glancing at his two friends and sighing rubbing his nose in thought. "Sneezing powder is evil." He muttered joining Willy in another attempt at correcting candies and finishing up new ones.

Two hours later Willy and Charlie were talking excitedly over several completed projects when Felix entered into the inventing room. Willy glanced down smiling faintly and then saw the fairly annoyed and worried look on Felix's face, which prompted him to excuse himself and follow Felix out of the room briefly. Twenty minutes later Willy returned and told Charlie he could have a break, once Charlie had left the cold and angry look finally showed through Willy's mask. _"He's furious…haven't seen that look since I hurt him."_ I thought cringing at the narrowed violet eyes that were dark with a deep rage. I wanted to ask him if I could help but saw him motioning to Felix who nodded watching as Willy left the room without a word, when I tried to follow Felix tugged on my leg and shook his head. I then sighed nodding faintly wondering what was going on and followed Felix to the chocolate room where Charlie had been exploring his Christmas gifts and smiled when I received a hug and was asked to play checkers. Usually I was fairly good at the game and Charlie had always found it a fun challenge to beat me, but after beating me four times he gave me a puzzled look and I sighed offering a brief meek smile before offering the excuse I was tired and then I excused myself.

I found myself wandering around the chocolate room replaying the early day events before Nelly and my mom had left and allowed a small smile giggling slightly remembering Willy's overly surprised look. I found myself sitting on the chocolate covered marshmallows in Candy Cane Grove and glanced around wishing Willy was there with me. _"Something has seriously pissed him off…I need to know what."_ I thought cringing remembering the dark look he had on his face before he left the inventing room. Felix had made me come here instead of allowing me to instinctively follow Willy, which had bothered me for some reason. _"I'm going to go find him."_ I thought standing and finding myself stumbling over a rock before finding my footing and heading to one of the many exits in the room, which was promptly blocked by Gregory, Felix, Trish, Marty, Ben, Jill, and Lydia.

"I need to find him…how do I get to his room?" I asked seeing the little people point rather easily to a staircase and all look at each other as though relieved. _"He has an office somewhere too…I've never been there though."_ I thought realizing he more than likely wasn't going to be found in his room considering how cooperative all the little people were being at that point. "That was too easy…where's his office?" I questioned glancing at all of them suspiciously before seeing a nervous look exchanged among them. "Please don't make me go through this whole factory on my own to find it…I will do it." I threatened seeing them all exchange a worried sigh, before Felix started scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it too me.

**Mr. Cocoa bean in moods like he's in…no one sees him not even us who know exactly what he's like without his mask. He is currently very angry over something I discovered during my work in the elevator and left so he didn't scare you or say something he would regret later. Once I went in after one of these mood swings and his words and anger scared me so bad I am the only that has ever seen this and will remain the only one after that.**

"Felix…I. Don't. Care." I answered through gritted teeth handing back the piece of now crushed paper. "I have a temper too and want to help him, he's so hurt and angry I know that look and I don't like it one bit." I said trying to keep my patience intact. "His office…now." I said giving him a very dangerous looking glare. _"Not another note."_ I thought rolling my eyes and counting to ten in hopes of not yelling.

**I can't…you don't understand how serious the problem is. I won't show you, you may as well go play with the Oompa Loompa children, stay with the Buckets or go to your now shared chambers.**

"You won't?" I questioned kneeling down in front of the little man and gently grasping him by the collar of his shirt. "Ok fine…I'll just get lost in the factory trying to find him." I said releasing Felix's collar with a small smile and turning to exit into the maze of underground river tunnels and starting down a path passing several familiar rooms. I felt a gentle tug on my pants and saw Ben staring up at me glancing around as though he was going to be in serious trouble any second. I took a small piece of paper with directions on it and smiled faintly. "Thank you Ben." I whispered reading the directions and going down several halls, up and down more stairs then I wished to count and several more halls.

By the time I got to the next several flights of stairs, I had sworn off Stairmasters and any other form of exercise equipment due to the fact in the factory they were far from needed. I finally came to a hall colored in a swirl of various blues, purples, reds, black, turquoise, and hints of white. I then walked slowly past several furniture pieces and stared at the massive dark wooden door before me with the familiar gold WW label and took a breath. _"Should I knock or go in?"_ I wondered staring at the door and sighing miserably. I finally knocked hearing nothing in reply except for an odd sound which resembled a very light crash. _"He's in there…he's mad too."_ I thought carefully testing the knob to the door and opening it slowly to peak into the room. The room was a rich purple with blue and red chairs, love seat and dead center of the room was a large picture window with several images from around the factory sculpted into it in an intricate pattern, then there was the dark wooden desk piled with stacks of papers and folders and a very agitated growling sound coming from behind them. I watched as another pile of papers hit the floor and saw many more had followed previously.

"Not a good idea to visit in my current mood Felix…you've seen it before." Willy hissed coldly sending a shiver down my spine before I thought about leaving as quickly as I had entered.

"So I was told by Felix." I said softly hearing a startled sound that was a cross between a squeak he was so familiar at giving when surprised and a growl which he was not known for. "He tried…but I'm too stubborn to sit and wait." I said seeing the stacks part in the middle of the desk and take a breath of surprise at the dark narrowed eyes that were watching me a very odd sour look on his face, which made me a little nervous.

"You really don't want to be here and see me this way." Willy said trying to restrain his current mood briefly because he didn't want to hurt me. "I am not nice to anyone." He said crossly before crossing his arms and eyeing me irritably.

"So I see." I muttered crossing my arms and meeting those narrowed eyes. "But…I don't really care, all I know is something hurt you and I am not walking away until I find out what…if you want to have a shouting match I'm all up for it." I retorted seeing his eyes widen in surprise before he tilted his head puzzled for a minute. "So what's got you so pissed off?" I questioned hesitantly walking around the massive piles of papers and such on the floor, and around the desk sitting on the edge noting Willy had swiveled in his chair to glare at me.

"Please don't." Willy said sighing irritably, before his eyes met mine and he again frowned in annoyance.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_I feel like I'm going to bite off someone's head…I don't want it to be you, we just got our relationship somewhat sorted out."_ Willy thought rubbing his temples and glaring at the blue eyes returning his glare, her arms crossed an annoyingly determined look on her face. He ignored her for a long while startled when a hand gently coaxed at his top hat sitting it aside on the desk and then glanced up seeing her fingers had laced briefly in his hair trying to coax him into talking to her. _"Stop."_ He thought leaning away and crossing his arms seeing her eyes narrow before she grasped his hat and placed it behind her on the desk, knowing it annoyed him when he didn't have it within reach.

"Not in the mood…please just stop." Willy grumbled crossly before turning to a pile of papers and shoving them violently to the floor. "Gobstoppers." He hissed remembering what Felix had discovered and nearly gnashing his teeth together.

"I noticed." She murmured placing his hat in front of him on the desk and walking over in front of him seeing him glare up at her as though he would slide away the minute she came any closer. She ignored this and leaned down balancing herself with his knees seeing his eyes narrow at her, but he made no attempt to move away at the moment. "I'm not going away, so either tell me or I'll keep annoying you." She said seeing his eyes soften slightly at the threat before he rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't be wise…I would never hurt anyone, but I probably might throw things." Willy answered to the threat before she glanced at him, trying to think of anything that would get that familiar smirk through the anger mask on his face.

"Then throw me into the chocolate river so we can get you in a better mood." She retorted with the first thing that came to mind seeing him tilt his head at her and then the smirk she had been trying to coax out appeared a twinkle showing in his eyes at the comment. "Ha…now I got your attention." she whispered hearing a very small chuckle before he leaned forward and grasped her arms pulling her into his lap, which surprised her briefly.

"I think that idea might just help." Willy retorted staring up in her eyes and seeing hers had lightened with a smirk of her own.

**--Original POV--**

"Good…now what happened?" I asked seeing his eyes narrow briefly before he sighed and glanced around his desk in thought. I felt his arm wrap around my waist making sure I didn't fall as he searched and then he growled irritably before finding a form he had been ready to shred with his bare hands, he then handed it to me and nodded for me to read it. "It's a report from Felix." I murmured as he nodded his arm still resting around my waist while I read it over.

**The elevator part I ordered a week ago came with a few issues that escaped our attention such as an added accessory, which was a bug to listen in on conversations and such in the elevator. We are currently using every Oompa Loompa in the village available to search every inch of the factory and will have a report ready for you later in the evening. **

**Felix**

"Charlie and I hadn't discussed anything in the elevator at all, and whomever has been spying knows that you're here in the factory and we're together. The only thing keeping your mom and Nelly safe is the fact they didn't get any of your last names…since the bug was put in anyway. I don't want the press after any of you, I would hate for that to happen." Will said as I glared at the sheet of paper for a long moment and turned meeting the curious violet eyes watching me intently.

"I wouldn't actually care…question is who would do this, it's awfully elaborate." I muttered tossing the paper on the desk and following his thoughtful gaze.

"Too many people to list actually." Willy answered as I recalled everything I had learned about people trying to steal his life's work, originally ripping off his ideas and finally forcing the factory closed briefly. "I have a rather large competition and reputation." He said with a familiar smirk as I rolled my eyes and leaned over kissing him briefly.

"The ego to match too." I retorted with a small smile. "Who has the type of money or ambition for this specific incident?" I asked seeing his mind had briefly returned to my chocolate river threats.

"Slugworth." Answered Willy with a defined wrinkle of his face and annoyed looking pout. "I should say his twin greedy niece and nephew, they've been scheming for him for years, the guy is pretty old and not overly smart." He muttered seeing me smirk at this.

"Twins…figures, two heads against you still isn't helping them much though." I said seeing him shrug before his persistent smirk deepened. "Who are they?" I asked seeing his eyes narrow briefly in thought.

"Cosette and Haywood Parker…not overly nice, originally lived in…

"Virginia, went to a local college and pretended to be better then everyone, always wondered where their money came from." I said cutting Willy off and seeing his attention was now fully on my ravings. "Oh…sorry about that." I said seeing his head was tilted inquisitively and I would have to answer the questions reflected in those intense violet eyes and rather quickly. "I used to go to that college, their group hated the group I hung out with and there were always fights and so on. I got removed from campus for three days after beating the crap out of Cosette for attacking my best friend Hillary Robins. She attacked Hillary because her boyfriend at the time had shoved Haywood down a flight of stairs for hitting on Hillary…that was interesting by the way." I said with a giggle seeing Willy was amused by my story by then.

"I wonder if they have any idea who you are…they may have recognized your voice or something." Willy said frowning in worried thought before I shrugged and stood. "What are you doing?" he asked as I tugged on his arm trying to get him to follow.

"Going to find a way to make their life hell…I'm sure Hillary would have some good ideas, I just need to get to a phone." I said with a giggle seeing his smirk turn rather evil looking at my thoughts. _"That reminds me…I need to get that wedding invite and see what he thinks."_ I thought frowning realizing public appearances would definitely be an issue for him. _"I think I will wait a while."_ I thought before pausing in the doorway because he had stopped in his tracks.

"Hillary?" Willy questioned seeing a bunch of emotions had flashed across my face at once, which gave me a sneaking suspicion I had more to explain before getting to that phone. "You're hiding something." He pointed out shaking his arm out of my grasp and leaning casually against the doorway of the office eyeing me carefully.

"_I hate when he does that."_ I thought annoyed he could read me almost as well as I could him by then. "It's not important right now, I'll show you later." I said hoping to avoid the confrontation at the moment, since I wasn't overly sure how much his mood had improved.

"Now…not later." Willy said with a mischievous look on his face as I stifled a giggle knowing sadly what might have been going through his mind. _"No more chocolate river threats."_ I thought sighing miserably.

"Fine." I muttered explaining about Hillary's letter and her insisting on me being part of the wedding and then I explained the part where she wanted me to bring whomever I was currently with and waited for the frantic questions or yelling. _"I have no idea what to expect right now."_ I thought watching him carefully for a long while.

"Later is good, let's go call your friend and see what she suggests." Willy said with a nervous squeak of his gloves before our hands entwined and we were off again.

I followed him down the oddly colored hallway and then down the steps halfway before he glanced at a lever thoughtful. _"Not the sliding thing again."_ I thought giving him a sour look, before a smirk graced his feature briefly followed by a thoughtful look. Willy shook his head and continued to lead me down the stair pausing in front of another door before opening it revealing several more flights of stairs forcing me to groan. _"I hate stairs."_ I thought seeing him smile briefly at this before we found our way down several more flights of stairs and hallways finally coming into a familiar candy can striped purple and white hallway, Willy then led me into his room and sighed flopping on one of the couches seeing me standing there thoughtfully before I flopped next to him taking a deep breath.


	25. Chapter 25: Discoveries

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Discoveries**

"I hope they fix that thing soon…I hate stairs now." I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning on his shoulder.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted as I sat up giving him a warning look. "Phone." He murmured glancing up thoughtfully before pressing button to summon the Oompa Loompa's. "You alright?" he questioned as I nodded leaning back on his shoulder.

"For now…the stair thing keeps up, I won't have any energy left by the time night hits." I grumbled yawning softly before hearing him giggle. "I know that look." I said seeing a familiar smirk on his face as he tried to act innocent.

"What look, I don't have a look." Willy said both of our attention drawn to Rita who entered the room carrying a purple cell phone. "Thank you Rita." He said handing me the phone and resting his head on my shoulder then, his hat placed on the stand beside him.

"Hillary may scream rather loudly when I explain why we need her help." I whispered softly seeing Willy glance at me thoughtfully an oddly goofy grin on his face. "You are so not cute with that smart ass look." I murmured dialing a very familiar number and waiting for the answer

"**Hello?" came a soft feminine voice over the phone.**

"Hi Hillary…need a bit of help from you, mind if I put you on speaker phone?" I asked seeing Willy smile faintly at me before sitting up allowing me to place the phone on the table between us both.

"**Go for it girl…what do you need help with?" asked Hillary her voice muffled faintly by something in the background.**

"Well…a few of your old friends from school wanted to play a rather dangerous game, she was wondering if you could make a few suggestions for Cosette and Haywood Parker." Willy said sniffing in annoyance at the mention of both parties.

"**Would love to…hey wait, who's that?" questioned Hillary sounding surprised as I gave Willy a small smile seeing explaining would be a rather long conversation. "Oriana…when did you find a man?"**

"First of…he found me and it was due to too many of his little friends. Secondly don't scream if he explains who he is…you might give him a nervous breakdown." I muttered giggling as Willy poked me in the side tickling me in response to my comment.

"Pay no attention to her, I handle stress rather well." Willy retorted hearing Hillary laughing on the other end of the line. "Oriana trusts you a great deal so I suppose I will confess who I am….just keep it quiet you hear missy?" he questioned wagging a finger in warning at the phone as though Hillary could actually see.

"**I'm good at keeping secrets…otherwise Oriana would have been teased a great deal for her obsession with Pokemon." Retorted Hillary snorting back a round of giggles as I muttered curses in the background.**

"No fair, that was a secret." I whined shoving Willy playfully as he quirked his eyebrows in thought stifling his own fit of giggles. "I swear I'll trip you on your wedding day." I muttered hearing both giggle at me for a brief moment.

"Ok enough already…Oriana is currently dating me Willy Wonka and those two are related to Slugworth, I need a way to keep their gadgets from ruining my factory. One nearly killed both of us in my factory this morning and needless to say I wasn't overly happy finding the source of the gadget." Willy hesitated a moment wondering if the phone had went dead or something. We both exchanged puzzled looks before hearing a stifled or rather muffled yelp.

"**I need to know the story when I meet you." Hillary answered ignoring the annoyed groan from the other end of the phone. "I'm still fairly good friends with Malcolm, he always said that Haywood and Cosette being twins should be sealed together for a while to see who's the smarter of the two, glue them together and watch them dance that would be funny…seriously though, I'm not entirely sure how to help you two at the moment, my mom has taken over my house and wedding and we're fighting with her constantly. If you need me just call again, gotta go." She murmured into the phone as both of us heard a resounding click**.

"Lovely…that wasn't much help." I murmured crossing my arms and shifting on the couch only to fall off and land on the floor with an annoyed groan. "Graceful." I muttered eyeing the giggling form who was staring over at me. I then saw him stop giggling as though a thought had struck him from the blue and then I was surprised when he stood standing over me and helping me rather bluntly to my feet. "Why do I feel like a lightweight around you?" I asked startled at how easily he could lift me and watching him collect his hat and cane.

"Come on." Willy said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me out into the hall, both of us stopping at a familiar sound and spotting Felix. "Felix…you have the report?" he questioned seeing the little man nod giving me an inquisitive look seeing somehow I had managed to put Willy into a far better mood, then he expected.

"Yes…the factory is clear of any other bugs and all new parts and shipments are being inspected thoroughly as we speak. The elevator is in working order again…when did she find you?" signed Felix finally not being able to help himself giving me a very curious look.

"She found me in my office, I take it you didn't give her the directions?" Willy questioned seeing Felix give him a rather odd look between are you serious and hell no. "I see…apparently she has other sources, anyway she's helping me solve the problem…apparently she's good at helping my mood change as well." He said before watching the little man nod before disappearing down into another door at the far end of the hall. "Who gave you the directions?" he asked pulling me into the elevator and inspecting it as though to be sure all was normal.

"No one." I answered innocently avoiding the question knowing it might possibly get Ben a lot more teasing then necessary. "Besides…we have other matters, like where are you taking us?" I asked bracing in his arms as the elevator took off quickly.

"Ben." Willy stated following my eyes with inquisitive violet eyes and smiling faintly as I gave him a dirty look. "Hmmm…I will have to remember to tease him some more." He murmured thoughtfully before we came to the now dark and eerie looking inventing room.

"What on earth...bright light…are you doing Willy?" I asked blinking as he flooded the room in bright lights and went over to a section of the inventing room that was literally covered in what he deemed candy experiments gone wrong to fix.

"Henry!" Willy called not giving me an answer right away and smirking mischievously. "Where's that candied glue?" he questioned seeing my eyes widen at the mention of the familiar substance and eye him thoughtfully again.

Henry gave Willy a very odd look before shrugging and moving across the several shelves on a sliding ladder finally finding several jars of the familiar rainbow liquid and pointing so Willy could easily grasp the jar. Henry then bowed disappearing from the room leaving Willy to his own thoughts.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was fully aware of Oriana questioning him as he quickly retreated to the work table and motioned for her to sit down beside him, he then carefully opened the jar of candied crazy glue as he so kindly referred to it and placed a tool inside that would allow him to work without another stick up incident. _"Special delivery."_ He thought with a giggle seeing Oriana was still confused and was looking at him as though he had become a mad scientist or something.

"Remember what this does?" Willy asked seeing her nod in response. "I thought maybe an anonymous candy delivery was in order…maybe after those two are stuck together or something similar, we can work out details to stop any of their future plans?" he questioned thoughtfully seeing blue eyes watching his every move.

"I like it…I'm betting they won't know what kind of sticky situation they're in until it's too late." Oriana said with a giggle seeing Willy smirk at that and continue to work with the candy maneuvering it into small candied balls inside of a cardboard box which was unmarked by the Wonka logo. "Won't they know who sent it eventually?" I asked seeing him pause briefly in his work and glance over at me for a long moment as though thinking it over carefully.

"I hope they do." Willy said with a familiar dark look that made me shiver briefly. _"Of coarse eventually they will need help removing the stuff and come for an office visit."_ He thought with a faint smile seeing her give him a puzzled look. "They need to come to my office to get the remover for it." He said with a smirk as my mouth dropped open in surprise. "I think they need an ear full and I'm sure the both of us can work on it." He stated finishing up the box of candies and giggling before handing it over to Marty with instructions being motioned rather quickly.

"I thought you didn't want them to know who you were dating?" Oriana asked seeing Willy pause in thought for a minute. "Unless you have a plan up your sleeve?" she questioned seeing him smirk eyeing her again with an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Willy retorted sounding even more innocent then he was attempting to sound, which could only mean he had a scheme and she would have to more than likely wait to find out what it was.

**Original POV--**

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret watching this?" I asked aloud watching him place his hands on his hips his face briefly reflecting annoyance before that smirk of his appeared again.

"What would make you think that?" Willy asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a gentle kiss, which I wasn't hesitant about returning. "Besides…It's not as dangerous as what they pulled…want to know what happened?" he asked as I nodded getting a feeling I knew what may have happened. "The little bug they placed in the part of the elevator shorted out and burnt out the wires…we could have been seriously hurt." He said a dark look crossing his violet eyes as I titled my head thoughtfully to the side aware of how close we were and distracted by chocolate river thoughts again.

"You can't prove it was theirs either." I answered seeing him nod the look disappearing as he became aware that I wasn't exactly concentrating on the current conversation. "Hmm?" I questioned seeing a very familiar smirk on his face as his brows raised curiously.

"I'm guessing something else is running through your mind." Willy stated before I shrugged glancing intently around the room avoiding the question. "Is it what I plan on saying to Ben next time I see him?" he inquired as I remembered he still wanted to tease the poor little guy again and still hadn't completed that task for the day.

"You leave that poor Oompa Loompa alone…he's been through enough and as I said I don't need a chocolate covered Chocolatier." I said giving him a warning look as he glanced at the elevator thoughtfully with that same goofy grin that made him look extremely adorable and devilish at the same time.

"Prefer my flavor minus the chocolate?" Willy retorted before walking rapidly to the elevator with a smirk and cocky shuffling of feet as I stood there knowing my face was scarlet.

"_Willy…that was totally uncalled for, you have to work sometime today."_ I thought aware he probably wouldn't be seeing Charlie until much later in the day. I then finally feeling the blush leave my cheeks turned and very slowly made my way toward the elevator aware of Willy's amused look as I stood outside giving him a very determined glare. _"I think I made her interested in going to bed early."_ Willy thought giggling faintly as she playfully yanked his hat down and turned pressing a random button in the elevator grabbing onto his arms as they went whirling through the spectacle of colors and noises. _"Where are we?"_ he wondered finally managing to slide his hat back up into place and becoming aware of amused blue eyes following his every move. Finally he was aware of the room they were in and smiled faintly knowing she hadn't been into this particular one until then and then he observed as she turned to stare around her face frozen in an O of surprise at the sight.

"I hope they fix that thing soon…I hate stairs now." I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning on his shoulder.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted as I sat up giving him a warning look. "Phone." He murmured glancing up thoughtfully before pressing button to summon the Oompa Loompa's. "You alright?" he questioned as I nodded leaning back on his shoulder.

"For now…the stair thing keeps up, I won't have any energy left by the time night hits." I grumbled yawning softly before hearing him giggle. "I know that look." I said seeing a familiar smirk on his face as he tried to act innocent.

"What look, I don't have a look." Willy said both of our attention drawn to Rita who entered the room carrying a purple cell phone. "Thank you Rita." He said handing me the phone and resting his head on my shoulder then, his hat placed on the stand beside him.

"Hillary may scream rather loudly when I explain why we need her help." I whispered softly seeing Willy glance at me thoughtfully an oddly goofy grin on his face. "You are so not cute with that smart ass look." I murmured dialing a very familiar number and waiting for the answer

"**Hello?" came a soft feminine voice over the phone.**

"Hi Hillary…need a bit of help from you, mind if I put you on speaker phone?" I asked seeing Willy smile faintly at me before sitting up allowing me to place the phone on the table between us both.

"**Go for it girl…what do you need help with?" asked Hillary her voice muffled faintly by something in the background.**

"Well…a few of your old friends from school wanted to play a rather dangerous game, she was wondering if you could make a few suggestions for Cosette and Haywood Parker." Willy said sniffing in annoyance at the mention of both parties.

"**Would love to…hey wait, who's that?" questioned Hillary sounding surprised as I gave Willy a small smile seeing explaining would be a rather long conversation. "Oriana…when did you find a man?"**

"First of…he found me and it was due to too many of his little friends. Secondly don't scream if he explains who he is…you might give him a nervous breakdown." I muttered giggling as Willy poked me in the side tickling me in response to my comment.

"Pay no attention to her, I handle stress rather well." Willy retorted hearing Hillary laughing on the other end of the line. "Oriana trusts you a great deal so I suppose I will confess who I am….just keep it quiet you hear missy?" he questioned wagging a finger in warning at the phone as though Hillary could actually see.

"**I'm good at keeping secrets…otherwise Oriana would have been teased a great deal for her obsession with Pokemon." Retorted Hillary snorting back a round of giggles as I muttered curses in the background.**

"No fair, that was a secret." I whined shoving Willy playfully as he quirked his eyebrows in thought stifling his own fit of giggles. "I swear I'll trip you on your wedding day." I muttered hearing both giggle at me for a brief moment.

"Ok enough already…Oriana is currently dating me Willy Wonka and those two are related to Slugworth, I need a way to keep their gadgets from ruining my factory. One nearly killed both of us in my factory this morning and needless to say I wasn't overly happy finding the source of the gadget." Willy hesitated a moment wondering if the phone had went dead or something. We both exchanged puzzled looks before hearing a stifled or rather muffled yelp.

"**I need to know the story when I meet you." Hillary answered ignoring the annoyed groan from the other end of the phone. "I'm still fairly good friends with Malcolm, he always said that Haywood and Cosette being twins should be sealed together for a while to see who's the smarter of the two, glue them together and watch them dance that would be funny…seriously though, I'm not entirely sure how to help you two at the moment, my mom has taken over my house and wedding and we're fighting with her constantly. If you need me just call again, gotta go." She murmured into the phone as both of us heard a resounding click**.

"Lovely…that wasn't much help." I murmured crossing my arms and shifting on the couch only to fall off and land on the floor with an annoyed groan. "Graceful." I muttered eyeing the giggling form who was staring over at me. I then saw him stop giggling as though a thought had struck him from the blue and then I was surprised when he stood standing over me and helping me rather bluntly to my feet. "Why do I feel like a lightweight around you?" I asked startled at how easily he could lift me and watching him collect his hat and cane.

"Come on." Willy said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me out into the hall, both of us stopping at a familiar sound and spotting Felix. "Felix…you have the report?" he questioned seeing the little man nod giving me an inquisitive look seeing somehow I had managed to put Willy into a far better mood, then he expected.

"Yes…the factory is clear of any other bugs and all new parts and shipments are being inspected thoroughly as we speak. The elevator is in working order again…when did she find you?" signed Felix finally not being able to help himself giving me a very curious look.

"She found me in my office, I take it you didn't give her the directions?" Willy questioned seeing Felix give him a rather odd look between are you serious and hell no. "I see…apparently she has other sources, anyway she's helping me solve the problem…apparently she's good at helping my mood change as well." He said before watching the little man nod before disappearing down into another door at the far end of the hall. "Who gave you the directions?" he asked pulling me into the elevator and inspecting it as though to be sure all was normal.

"No one." I answered innocently avoiding the question knowing it might possibly get Ben a lot more teasing then necessary. "Besides…we have other matters, like where are you taking us?" I asked bracing in his arms as the elevator took off quickly.

"Ben." Willy stated following my eyes with inquisitive violet eyes and smiling faintly as I gave him a dirty look. "Hmmm…I will have to remember to tease him some more." He murmured thoughtfully before we came to the now dark and eerie looking inventing room.

"What on earth...bright light…are you doing Willy?" I asked blinking as he flooded the room in bright lights and went over to a section of the inventing room that was literally covered in what he deemed candy experiments gone wrong to fix.

"Henry!" Willy called not giving me an answer right away and smirking mischievously. "Where's that candied glue?" he questioned seeing my eyes widen at the mention of the familiar substance and eye him thoughtfully again.

Henry gave Willy a very odd look before shrugging and moving across the several shelves on a sliding ladder finally finding several jars of the familiar rainbow liquid and pointing so Willy could easily grasp the jar. Henry then bowed disappearing from the room leaving Willy to his own thoughts.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was fully aware of Oriana questioning him as he quickly retreated to the work table and motioned for her to sit down beside him, he then carefully opened the jar of candied crazy glue as he so kindly referred to it and placed a tool inside that would allow him to work without another stick up incident. _"Special delivery."_ He thought with a giggle seeing Oriana was still confused and was looking at him as though he had become a mad scientist or something.

"Remember what this does?" Willy asked seeing her nod in response. "I thought maybe an anonymous candy delivery was in order…maybe after those two are stuck together or something similar, we can work out details to stop any of their future plans?" he questioned thoughtfully seeing blue eyes watching his every move.

"I like it…I'm betting they won't know what kind of sticky situation they're in until it's too late." Oriana said with a giggle seeing Willy smirk at that and continue to work with the candy maneuvering it into small candied balls inside of a cardboard box which was unmarked by the Wonka logo. "Won't they know who sent it eventually?" I asked seeing him pause briefly in his work and glance over at me for a long moment as though thinking it over carefully.

"I hope they do." Willy said with a familiar dark look that made me shiver briefly. _"Of coarse eventually they will need help removing the stuff and come for an office visit."_ He thought with a faint smile seeing her give him a puzzled look. "They need to come to my office to get the remover for it." He said with a smirk as my mouth dropped open in surprise. "I think they need an ear full and I'm sure the both of us can work on it." He stated finishing up the box of candies and giggling before handing it over to Marty with instructions being motioned rather quickly.

"I thought you didn't want them to know who you were dating?" Oriana asked seeing Willy pause in thought for a minute. "Unless you have a plan up your sleeve?" she questioned seeing him smirk eyeing her again with an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Willy retorted sounding even more innocent then he was attempting to sound, which could only mean he had a scheme and she would have to more than likely wait to find out what it was.

**Original POV--**

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret watching this?" I asked aloud watching him place his hands on his hips his face briefly reflecting annoyance before that smirk of his appeared again.

"What would make you think that?" Willy asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a gentle kiss, which I wasn't hesitant about returning. "Besides…It's not as dangerous as what they pulled…want to know what happened?" he asked as I nodded getting a feeling I knew what may have happened. "The little bug they placed in the part of the elevator shorted out and burnt out the wires…we could have been seriously hurt." He said a dark look crossing his violet eyes as I titled my head thoughtfully to the side aware of how close we were and distracted by chocolate river thoughts again.

"You can't prove it was theirs either." I answered seeing him nod the look disappearing as he became aware that I wasn't exactly concentrating on the current conversation. "Hmm?" I questioned seeing a very familiar smirk on his face as his brows raised curiously.

"I'm guessing something else is running through your mind." Willy stated before I shrugged glancing intently around the room avoiding the question. "Is it what I plan on saying to Ben next time I see him?" he inquired as I remembered he still wanted to tease the poor little guy again and still hadn't completed that task for the day.

"You leave that poor Oompa Loompa alone…he's been through enough and as I said I don't need a chocolate covered Chocolatier." I said giving him a warning look as he glanced at the elevator thoughtfully with that same goofy grin that made him look extremely adorable and devilish at the same time.

"Prefer my flavor minus the chocolate?" Willy retorted before walking rapidly to the elevator with a smirk and cocky shuffling of feet as I stood there knowing my face was scarlet.

"_Willy…that was totally uncalled for, you have to work sometime today."_ I thought aware he probably wouldn't be seeing Charlie until much later in the day. I then finally feeling the blush leave my cheeks turned and very slowly made my way toward the elevator aware of Willy's amused look as I stood outside giving him a very determined glare. _"I think I made her interested in going to bed early."_ Willy thought giggling faintly as she playfully yanked his hat down and turned pressing a random button in the elevator grabbing onto his arms as they went whirling through the spectacle of colors and noises. _"Where are we?"_ he wondered finally managing to slide his hat back up into place and becoming aware of amused blue eyes following his every move. Finally he was aware of the room they were in and smiled faintly knowing she hadn't been into this particular one until then and then he observed as she turned to stare around her face frozen in an O of surprise at the sight.

"I have no idea why I made the room, but it is rather interesting to stand in and come up with ideas." Willy whispered softly watching as she carefully made her way into the center of the room and turned in several circles taking in the completely crystallized style room and glancing directly up at the pale blue chandelier giving of a bright glow to the room that appeared to be made of nothing but clear crystal and mirrors. "I was inspired by a book which was made into a movie called…

"_The Labyrinth_ I loved the ball scene in that movie." I said cutting him off aware of him following behind me as I continued to observe the room moving in so many circles I nearly collided with the floor aware of him catching me before I did fall.

"Ye-ah…don't fall please." Willy said as I grasped his arms gently around my waist and smiled leaning against him.

"I'll try not too…it's just neat to see a room so fantasy like. I love you and your factory Willy. I guess I should take Nelly's advice and thank the Oompa Loompa's sometime." I said glancing to the side aware of Willy's very sour look and giggling madly.

"Funny…really Oriana." Willy muttered rolling his violet eyes and observing the room. "This is the second time I've been here." He murmured thoughtfully before allowing me to turn and stare at his violet eyes curiously. "I was here when the room was finished, but that was it…I almost forgot it was here."

"Are there more rooms like this?" I asked watching as he glanced down smirking faintly at the giddy sound in my voice before he glanced up pretending to be very deep in thought. "Stop teasing." I whined noting his smirk deepen and poking at him forcing him to giggle before catching both my wrists, stopping me from furthering my tickle attack.

"Maybe…I'll have to think about it." Willy retorted keeping a firm grasp on my wrists and pulling me tight his face within inches of mine. "What are your two favorite fantasy movies…other than _The Labyrinth_?" he questioned thoughtfully studying me closely.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_I have several rooms like these, if all works out you'll have plenty of time to see them."_ Willy thought aware he was very close to the girl before him but still slightly reluctant to see any further into the future then a month or so. Willy no matter what they had shared was still very hesitant by nature and was afraid of loosing her and what he had discovered, but he was aware that it was possible and he had it happen once with his precious factory. He was distracted quickly from his dark thoughts as she leaned in kissing him very softly aware of her tongue urging him into a deeper kiss, which he accepted briefly releasing one of her wrists and sliding his fingers into her hair pulling her closer to him. Both people became aware of a rather odd noise and pulled apart turning toward the sound seeing a very red Felix twiddling his thumbs and apparently waiting to be noticed during the embarrassing encounter.

"Yes Felix?" Questioned Willy wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side watching the very red man briefly glance up before motioning slightly, still very embarrassed at finding the couple sharing a very what appeared to be intimate kiss.

"You have a pair of guest waiting in your office lounge to see you." Motioned Felix before bowing and quickly exiting through a hidden door in the crystal room trying to avoid his further embarrassment all too aware of Willy's teasing.

**--Original POV--**

"What did Felix say?" I inquired seeing a very defined smirk cross his face, which was a cross between highly amused and agitated.

"We have guests waiting in my office area." Willy said with a hint of a familiar hiss hidden somewhere in his statement which made me shiver again. "Want to come along?" he asked his eyes reflecting what I could have sworn was that anger I had witnessed in his office before they brightened followed by a gentle hug pulling me closer as he lead the way to the elevator.

"_Should I?"_ I wondered his tone making my skin feel all tingly and very odd. "I suppose I should, but how do you plan on keeping my identity secret?" I questioned seeing a brief look cross his face, which I hadn't the time to read before he pressed the button to his office keeping his arm around my waist.

"I can go directly to the office…all you have to do is hide and listen." Willy said with an odd tone in his voice that again made me wonder what was up his sleeve. "What is it?" he questioned staring at the worried look on my face aware something was working away in my thoughts.

"I don't like your tone…it worries me." I said noting him tilt his head before sighing and glancing intently at my expression. "I know you wouldn't hurt them…but what are you planning." I asked seeing him tap his cane thoughtfully. _"You wouldn't intentionally hurt them."_ I thought with a dropping feeling in my stomach realizing what I had just thought.

"Gobstoppers." Willy grumbled before becoming aware of a hand placed gently against his now lowered face and glancing up. "I was only going to scare them a little…I don't need something like that happening again…you were almost hurt, I wasn't worried about myself." He said as a familiar sound echoed and I glanced around at the familiar office seeing it was now void of stacks of papers on his desk and following him into the room watching him take a seat in his chair before I sat on the edge again. "Unless you have an idea?" he questioned a familiar smirk on his face as I shook my head and glanced around the room feeling briefly annoyed at the few hiding places hearing the door start to turn and ducking quickly under his rather spacious desk hearing him giggle briefly at my choice noting my annoyed look as I flicked his leg hearing him stifle another round of giggles. "You watch too many cartoons." He whispered briefly before glancing up at his now opened doors and becoming aware of a very irritated looking Doris who led two people into his room.

"Your (swearing hand movements) guests Mr. Cocoa Bean." Motioned Doris before promptly exiting his office hands moving rapidly in irritation.

"Good Afternoon Cosette and Haywood." Willy said straining his voice to remain polite and becoming aware of me giving him a warning look gently grasping his hand from under the desk. "Have a seat." He grumbled before I glanced down seeing two sets of feet parking in the chairs.

Cosette was tall athletic type with wavy red hair and dark green eyes as was her brother Haywood. They both wore what one would define as office type clothing each in a bland navy blue business suit and both looked seriously agitated by the fact that neither could reply to him. _"Silence is bliss."_ I thought stifling my giggle listening intently. I heard an odd scrapping sound above me on the desk and glanced up briefly at Willy who was leaning slightly from view his hand still gently clasped in mine.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"This might help." Willy said sounding less then amused as Cosette glared at him her green eyes flaring in irritation. "You both asked for it…you almost killed me and my guest." He hissed trying to retain his mask with difficulty.

"_Oh I really hate this man."_ Thought Cosette glaring at the canister in front of her before applying it gently against her mouth and spraying watching Haywood repeat the step his eyes narrowed to fine slits observing the overly bright smile coming from Willy. "You smart ass eccentric…how the hell did you manage that stunt?" she growled irritably as her brother remained silent observing the office and wrinkling his nose because it reminded him oddly of a very elaborate funhouse, which stifled any amusement for him after the candy incident.

"Very simple…I'm smarter then the both of you." Willy retorted hearing a stifled giggle from under his disk and allowing a faint hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. "Now let me make this perfectly clear……we all know there is a fine line between sanity and insanity, obviously most of the world assumes I crossed it due to my eccentricity and hiding in my factory…you so much as set foot in here again without a good reason, for example today…I will make your lives a living nightmare. This I can promise." He hissed all masks fading from his face as both people across the desk widen their eyes in surprise.

"Are you threatening us Mr. Wonka?" questioned Haywood his voice cracking briefly from being silent for so long.

"Take it how you wish…You ever try to hurt me again and you will wish you never heard the word Wonka." Willy said with a bit of a giggle hidden in his voice aware of curious blue eyes watching him intently in thought.

"I'll take that as a personal challenge Mr. Wonka." Cosette answered with an annoyed snort. "Who is your mystery guest anyway, from what we've learned before the gizmo screwed up…you may be very much involved with this mystery girl." She said with a dark smile that made Willy narrow his violet eyes irritably.

**--Original POV--**

"_Nosey bitch."_ I thought my eyes narrowing in annoyance as I became aware of a familiar angry look starting to appear in Willy's eyes. _"Um that can't be good."_ I thought grabbing both his wrists tightly under the desk shaking my head in warning as he briefly lowered his head in irritation observing me carefully.

"They're not worth throwing anything at." I whispered so softly I wasn't entirely sure he had heard me until he smirked thoughtfully.

"Leave my office both of you." Willy said before meeting both people eyeing him as though he was nuts, which was typical for most that couldn't understand him and his quirks. "Unless you would like a tour similar to the golden ticket winners?" he questioned quirking his brows curiously as both people abruptly stood and turned to exit his office.

"That wasn't funny…you outright threatened them." I muttered before climbing out from under his desk and sitting on the edge watching him fold his hands thoughtfully under his chin and lean back into his chair, violet eyes glittering with amusement. "You're speech didn't help your case any either…you're not crazy." I said watching as he tilted his head to the side and observed me for a long moment.

"Don't be so sure of that…you already know I enjoy games." Willy said aware of his office door opening and watching a very irritated Doris walking toward them. "As I recall you're the one that described them as head games." He said with a giggle grasping me without warning and pulling me into his lap watching Doris climb up one of the step ladders next to the desk and drop a somewhat large stack of documents in front of both of us. "What are these?" he asked quirking a brow aware of me resting against him giving him a sour defeated look.

"Papers for you to sign to continue our contracts at various stores…also something from the chief to look over." Motioned Doris before crossing her small arms and observing the pair before her. "You scared her." She motioned as Willy's attention snapped up to her his eyes following her briefly a curious look on his face. "You're tone was apparently alarming judging by the worried look on her face." She motioned before sighing and exiting the office rather quickly.

"_Alarming?"_ Willy thought curiously observing me as I glanced around the office thoughtfully allowing my mind to wander until I was aware of his gaze watching me carefully. _"What did she say?"_ I wondered glancing briefly in the direction Doris had vanished before meeting inquiring violet eyes.

"Hmm?" I questioned observing his free hand which wasn't around me moving rapidly through the papers briefly before signing several of them, his eyes still observing me for a reason I was currently blank on. "What?" I asked again noting him smirk before dropping his pen aside seeing I was now curious to what was going through his head.

"Doris was worried that I alarmed you." Willy answered before finishing up several more of the papers after returning the pen to his hand. "Did I?" he asked before narrowing his eyes at a document and wrinkling his nose. "No fair." He whined re-reading the several papers over from the chief very slowly before sighing and placing them aside continuing through the stack that to my surprise was rapidly vanishing in size.

"No…I just don't like it when you're mad…it's creepy. Reminds me of the killer from _Psycho _or something…its not becoming." I muttered noting him pause briefly in his writing and give me a curious look between surprised and amused.

"Mumbler." Willy said with a giggle observing the annoyed snort I gave him before again reaching for the pile of smaller papers from the Chief. "Oh about Hillary's wedding…lets discuss how to work that one out…before this." He muttered glancing over the documents in his hand with an odd look between annoyed and worried.

"This?" I asked trying to look at the documents hearing him chuckle as he quickly shuffled them among a few folders on his desk marked review. "No fair." I whined leaning forward and turning sideways in his lap so I could glare at him better. "Discuss what…it's a public event, clearly you are not going to be any more comfortable then I am…plus I don't want to wear dresses…medieval style fine, her style…um…Ew?" I said with a giggle feeling fingers tickling my side as I playfully tugged down his hat again.

"True…it isn't the public part that concerns me. It is more curiosity of how you plan on convincing me to leave the factory." Willy retorted a mischievous smile working its way across his face and lighting his eyes.

"_Oh that's how it's going to be."_ I thought narrowing my eyes at him knowing full well my face was probably very red. "You know…a chocolate statue isn't a bad idea, should I help Ben?" I questioned noting him quirk his brows with a giggle.

"Alright fine…miss smarty pants. I will drag myself to this wedding just to find out about your friend…I warn you though I don't do public appearances so you might be found out." Willy said his face turning suddenly serious as he observed me carefully.

"Are you worried about how I will handle the press or my family?" I asked noting him tilt his head in thought a small smirk resting on his mouth. "My mom and Nelly handle things very well, besides I highly doubt anyone is going to notice me anywhere near you until the reception…if Hillary has it her way, no one but her family and friends will be there…she'll kill the paparazzi." I muttered hearing a very defined giggle before he glanced up seeing Doris quickly enter the room followed by another stack of papers totting them behind her inside of a bin of some sort.

"Ew." Willy muttered as I started giggling at the expression on his face and saw Doris seemed to be in a better mood observing this. "I knew that would create paperwork…ew." He said observing the stacks of papers and grumbling irritably. "I'm going to be here for a while…

"I gathered as much. I'll go distract Charlie for a little while." I muttered sighing as I stood observing the piles plopped in front of Willy and noting his irritated candied cursing start up. "I'll also inform Ben…to stay clear." I said giggling as he made a grab at me before I followed Doris out into the hall and sighed flopping on one of the rainbow colored couches in the waiting room. "Yes?" I questioned accepting a note from Doris and remembering I should learn the language.

**Did Mr. Cocoa Bean share the information the Chief gave him, or did he put it off as usual?**

"He hid it from me…Why?" I asked aware of Doris and Felix both glancing at me curiously as though they knew something I didn't, which was very common for the mischievous gossiping people. "Doris?"

**We can't say anything…it's traditional that Mr. Cocoa Bean tells you what was in those papers not us. I will state this though, we are all very grateful you came to the factory…we never thought that man would find a life.**

"Find a life…what do you call this?" I asked motioning my hands around the factory with a small smile knowing what they meant. "Kidding…I know what you mean, but I have to admit living here has definitely made me forget about out there…I like it." I said with a giggle of my own observing the pair cupping their mouths in laughter. "Oh…I was informed by Nelly to thank you 'little devils' as he so kindly calls you for getting me mixed up with Willy, but don't tell him I did that…he'll come up with something else to tease me about again." I said remembering how since I had mentioned the chocolate river things had gotten considerably interesting.

**We promise we will.**

"Felix!" I cried giggling hysterically as he disappeared in a hidden door leaving both Doris and I staring after him for a long moment. "I am so going to start treating him like Willy does Ben…if he even dares to start." I whispered noting a defined giggle come from Doris who motioned me to the waiting elevator. "I don't want to be a pinball…Willy come play." I whined with a sudden giggle before becoming aware of an odd look Doris was giving me. "Don't ask." I murmured before pressing the button to the inventing room assuming Charlie was more than likely waiting for Willy by then.


	26. Chapter 26: The ‘Living In’ Room

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The 'Living In' Room**

After stopping in the familiar inventing room I stood against the elevator with effort and grumbled about the human pinball effect, before noticing it was oddly quiet in the room. _"I thought for sure Charlie would be in…oh there he is."_ I thought with a smile seeing Charlie was busily writing things in a notepad and was apparently engrossed in his activities unaware I had come to the room. I carefully made my way up behind Charlie who was perched on a stool nearby where he and Willy usually worked on the candies and found myself staring with a half smile on my face at what he was doing. I saw a drawing of him, Willy, myself and Nelly all down by the chocolate river laughing after our gang up on Willy and smiled briefly before watching him close the notebook and jump about a foot seeing I had been behind him.

"Sorry Charlie." I said softly with a stifled laugh at the term, before seeing a small grin cross his face watching him looking around for Willy. "He's got lots of paperwork at the moment…I came to see if I could entertain you for a while." I said with a giggle receiving an odd look from him before he shrugged disappearing briefly in the room out of my sight. "What are you doing?" I questioned walking over and getting comfortable on one of the sofas in the sitting room of the Inventing room.

"Just getting some cards…I imagine he won't be an overly long time. Willy just hates paperwork." Charlie called from somewhere in the room before coming out of a different part startling me. "Sorry." He said with a smile which made me eye him curiously. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No…it's just I think Willy is rubbing off onto you, you're up to something." I muttered watching as he blushed briefly before attempting to hand me the deck of cards. "Trick cards from Nelly's Joke kit." I observed aloud as he tilted his head curiously and pulled back the cards. "I know my cousin better then you think. No jokes or I'll tickle you." I warned as he giggled disappearing again in the room only to return followed by Marty who was waving with a small smile.

"Know how to play black jack?" Charlie questioned watching Marty move his hand swiftly before glancing between the two of us.

"Yes…I take it Marty suggested it?" I asked receiving two nods and shrugging I joined the two around the table on the carpeted floor joining in the game.

It was odd how sure Charlie was of Willy's patience with paperwork, because soon after a third round of blackjack we both glanced up at the familiar sound of the elevator and in strolled a rather annoyed looking Willy with a twisted pout of annoyance on his face. _"I take it he got fed up with the paperwork."_ I thought hiding my smile behind the cards as Marty again beat the both of us before disappearing to work. Willy stuck out his tongue observing the smile I was hiding and was aware of Charlie picking up the cards ready to get to work. I watched as Charlie disappeared to return the cards and found myself giggling at the annoyed pout on Willy's face again, before receiving a raspberry in response to the giggle. _"That is so childish."_ I thought watching as he sat down on the chair behind me and persistently started to annoy me by flicking at my hair.

"Alright…knock it off." I murmured catching his wrist in another attempt at flicking at my hair hearing a giggle before turning to face amused violet eyes. "You think that's funny…watch this." I said attempting to yank him forward succeeding in only making both of us fall to the floor in a tangled mass while both giggling hysterically. "Yeah…that kind of backfired."

"It appears that way…mumbler." Willy retorted softly next to my ear as I turned to face him one leg draped over his observing him resting on his elbow watching my eyes narrow in pretend annoyance before I crossed them making him giggle again. "Cute." He said both of us aware of a giggling Charlie both exchanging a look and pulling him down between us tickling him until he could barely breathe.

"That wasn't really fair." I said seeing Willy observe the slowly gasping Charlie who managed to sit up with a grin on his face. "Then again, it was fun." I said seeing a twinkle in violet eyes as Charlie glanced between us and scrambled rapidly backwards both Willy and I laughing at his reaction. "You two have work to do." I pointed out watching Willy climb to his feet and offer me a hand to my feet and then they were busily working again as I observed cautiously in case another candy disaster appeared.

Charlie finally after about two hours glanced at Willy who looked thoroughly cross-eyed from working on several candies that afternoon and smiled briefly observing as I poked at him pretending to be extremely bored. _"Charlie stop encouraging her."_ Willy thought eyeing both people who were intently observing his reaction to the poking. Charlie finally gave up with what they were working on and waited for Willy to do something but all he did was attempt to write something down that had nothing to do with the candy. I watched Charlie observe me poke Willy again before he started to collect his things to take a break. I glanced over to see what Willy was writing on a scrap paper watching how he was carefully avoiding Charlie's curious stare and read it to myself. _"I know you're reading this…keep the poking up and you are swimming in the chocolate river."_ I found myself trying not to burst out giggling and poked him again just to make it clear I didn't care.

"Charlie…I'm going to show Oriana around the factory some more, we'll join the family for dinner later." Willy said as I observed a very familiar evil look watching Charlie nod before slowly exiting the inventing room giggling away as I poked Willy again. "That note was serious." He said observing Charlie as he waved one last time before shutting the door.

"_I gathered that the thought was serious."_ I thought watching as he slowly started to place things away baiting me as usual. _"You wouldn't do that to the river…then again how do I know you don't have a pool down in the chocolate room for annoyances."_ I thought carefully standing from the stool and stepping as carefully as I could out of reach laughing as he whirled rather quickly and caught my wrist. _"Damn."_ I thought knowing the look in his eyes too well before I tried to pull away only to pull both of us further into the room. Willy was following me making sure I couldn't get the momentum I needed to pull away which was technically bad, because I found that I couldn't walk and laugh at the same time and finally paused leaning against the wall laughing madly.

"You are so mean…I'm not hiccupping again for you." I said finally catching my breath aware of hands placed gently around my waist and glaring at the violet eyes observing me closely the smirk never leaving.

"You never answered my question." Willy retorted his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"Which one?" I asked trying to think of the various conversations we had today and forgetting I was cornered against a wall briefly before squirming at the now tickling fingers. "Evil!" I cried trying to tuck away only to get pulled around against him and lifted off the floor. "Down." I warned glancing over my shoulder at the now lightened violet eyes and groaning irritably.

"What are your other favorite movies…other then _The Labyrinth_?" Willy questioned allowing my feet to touch the floor but refusing to let me loose, even when I tried again to squirm to freedom. "You can't escape." He said softly as I sighed defeated for the moment.

"_Legend_, _Princess Bride_, _Ella Enchanted_, and several others." I said aware of being lead to the elevator reluctantly. "Why?" I questioned watching him press a button sending us off into a rainbow of color and noise again. "I have lots of favorite movies…we could be here all night remember we talked about them." I said finally being able to turn in his arms and meeting those very bright violet eyes noting he was apparently giddy about something. "I know that look…no spiders right?" I asked seeing his eyes narrow at me almost cross-eyed like.

"No spiders…Gobstopper's would you forget I ever did that please." Willy whined wrinkling his face in annoyance before I gave him a quick kiss and nodded. "Ok…here we go." He said as the elevator stopped in front of a door making me peer at the pale violet color and the odd film rainbow symbol on it.

"What room is this one?" I asked giving him a very suspicious look before he opened the door shoving me lightly in ahead of him against my protest of annoyance. "No fair." I murmured expecting a mumbler retort.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Willy asked mimicking the Goblin king from _The Labyrinth_ rather well. "Gotcha." He said as I gave him a surprised look and stood there crossing my arms giving him a suspicious once over.

"Very funny Willy…now where in candies name are we?" I questioned giggling at the curious look I received when using one of his own quotes against him.

"Cute." Willy retorted sticking out his tongue, before turning on a very dim pale violet light revealing a room full of completely black walls, floors and ceilings. "Welcome to the living in room." He said with an all telling smirk, which I still wasn't quite sure about.

"A living room?" I asked before he shook his head and waited for me to think about it for a minute. "You mean literally 'living in' room." I said seeing him nod before I gave him an even more confused look. "Huh?"

"Choose your favorite scene from any movie you like." Willy said before I thought about it for a long moment. "Wait a second…I have an idea." He said with a small smile walking over to a small hidden control box in the wall and pressing several buttons before he returned to my side. "Close your eyes." He whispered as I did so feeling his gloved hands gently covering my eyes to further the secrecy. _"She trusts me."_ He realized rather surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. "Now open." He whispered gently next to my ear as I become aware of an odd sensation and did so.

"_Oh my god!"_ I thought aware we were sitting on something that was miles from the ground below flying across landscapes that were vaguely familiar to me before I noticed a character from a movie I loved. I could feel the sensation of the wind whipping about my hair and was aware of a hands gently resting around my waist. _"The room literally means living in…living in whatever movie you love most."_ I thought curiously before becoming aware of the large rock figure rapidly peddling his rock bike across the mountains below.

"Rockbiter." I said with a giggle startled when I heard a familiar chuckle and again glancing down recognizing a very pale pink almost white dragon was carrying us and smiling faintly at the soothing voice. "Hello Falcore." I said startled when I received a reply that was not from the movie.

"Welcome aboard friends…and welcome to Fantasia." Falcore replied before making a slow decent to a forest below allowing Willy and myself off of his back. "Could you possibly…

"Scratch behind your ear?" I asked smiling at the doglike dragon before me and doing as he asked aware of Willy observing his watch and realizing something was up. "Nice meeting you Falcore." I said turning and hugging Willy tightly as he slid the watch back in his pocket and then there was a sharp tap sound and we were back in the 'Live In' room again.

"I thought you might enjoy that." Willy said as I snapped my eyes open glancing around the familiar room and nodding still hugging tightly against his warm frame feeling his hand lacing through my hair tenderly before he murmured something about dinner.

"Yeah I know…Buckets for dinner." I said with a small smile feeling reluctant to leave the room and unwrap myself from his embrace. "Do we have to leave…I want to cuddle Ludo next." I said hearing him giggle at that before he carefully made his way back to the elevator with me leaning against him all the way.

"Let me guess your favorite characters are Falcore, Ludo, and possibly Rockbiter?" Willy questioned as the elevator took off toward the chocolate room leaving the 'Live In' room behind.

"Falcore, Rockbiter, Child Like Empress, Artax, Atreyu, Ludo, Hoggle and Gump are my favorite characters from the three fantasy movies I enjoy to watch." I said with a smile seeing him recognize all but one from the list. "Gump is the elf guy from Legend." I said as he nodded apparently recalling the character rather easily. "Emilee?" I questioned startled as the small woman stood in front of the elevator apparently waiting for us to show.

"Go on let the Buckets know we're here." Willy said as I nodded wondering what was up, but deciding it wasn't really necessary to pry, I trusted Willy Wonka with my life which oddly I hadn't done with anyone but my family.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…the chief needs you to read over those papers and give him an answer soon." Emilee motioned seeing Willy give her a sour look before tapping his cane in a bored fashion.

"I know Emilee…I'm just not sure if I'm ready to explain those papers, I was surprised when Sam told me about them. You little devils always seem to make things very interesting around here." Willy retorted kneeling down to meet her eyes searching carefully for something with intense violet ones but not finding the answer he wanted. "I'm not sure…I know she trusts me, but I…I'm not sure if…well if I fully trust her." He finally managed thankful Oriana was out of hearing range and observing as she started to play with baby Gilbert who had taken to poking at Charlie and gurgling excitedly.

"Oh." Motioned Emilee realizing that there were still a few bumps in the road ahead. "Ok…I will let the chief know, let Doris, him or myself know when you are ready to share the information with her Mr. Cocoa Bean." Emilee motioned before following his long stride toward Charlie and Oriana who were entertaining Gilbert with silly faces.

"I thought you didn't want faces to freeze like that." Willy retorted with a giggle seeing me give him an annoyed look before sticking out my tongue and crossing my eyes. "Charlie watch out." He warned as Gilbert started to shuffle into the giggling boys lap observing the strangeness of the three people currently around him with gurgles of glee.

"Oh really…it might be an improvement on some people." I retorted with a giggle seeing Willy give me a very sour look before he sat down beside us and reached out pulling me into his lap forcing me into a very high pitched round of giggles before allowing me to rest and glare up at highly amused eyes. "Charlie…hand me that." I said seeing Charlie was playing with a long piece of the candy grass before handing it to me. I then reached up with the grass and started to brush it over Willy's face laughing when he tried swatting it away only to flop backwards after loosing his balance. "Graceful." I murmured rolling over to get a better look at the annoyed expression on his face.

"No fair." Willy retorted sticking out his tongue seeing Charlie had gathered Gilbert into his arms and had walked over to hand him to Emilee before going into the house. "You are so in trouble tonight missy." He warned as I smiled faintly quirking my brows thoughtfully.

"Really?" I asked seeing no one in the immediate area and leaning down next to his ear. "I'm curious to what you're referring to there Willy." I whispered gently biting down on his ear aware of a startled noise from him before I sat up and stood walking very slowly toward the bucket house.

"Gobstoppers." Willy grumbled sitting up and glaring at the retreating form. _"That was just plain…mean."_ He thought standing and walking up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me very close. "That wasn't fair…we have to sit through dinner." He whispered sounding slightly irritable at my teasing.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" I said giggling at the annoyed groan from him as we entered into the now busy looking Bucket house. "Hello everyone." I said smiling faintly at Mrs. Bucket who nodded allowing me to help set things on the table.

"How was your day?" Mr. Bucket asked Willy as I stopped suddenly in my tracks lowering my eyes wondering what exactly Willy was going to tell them. I was aware of a gentle push and continued to help Mrs. Bucket seeing her give me a motherly look before I smiled pretending it wasn't important and sat down next to Willy.

"Rather interesting…we fixed a few problems with the elevator and took care of some unwanted business. I think things will go smoothly for a few days." Willy answered with one of his famous wide smiles as I gave him a look of relief and smiled faintly listening to the intent chatter around me for several minutes.

Dinner went rather smoothly and soon we were all in an interesting discussion over what had happened earlier that day and plans for my cousin and mothers next visit, before I become aware of Willy watching me carefully and clearly up to something. _"Now what did I do?"_ I wondered following his gaze and feeling a very faint tint cross my face aware my shirt was hanging lower then it normally would be. _"In front of them…how dare you."_ I thought carefully adjusting my shirt observing him return his attention to the group a smirk evident in his face. _"He's going to pay for that."_ I thought with a small smile of my own watching the family start to do various things around the house leaving Charlie and Willy to discuss more candies as I followed Mrs. Bucket into their small kitchen helping with the dishes even though she had protested several times. I then heard a familiar voice as Willy said his goodnights to the family and I waved following suite before pausing outside the house aware he had hidden among the candy room again. _"Great…I have no idea where he is now."_ I thought finding the idea oddly annoying and interesting at the same time.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Over here."_ Willy thought restraining a giggle before he glanced at the buttons of the glass elevator from his hiding spot behind a candy cane tree, which he almost swore was the one he collided in when once despising the girl he was currently with. He observed as she cautiously looked around everything he could possibly hide before pausing just away from the elevator concentrating on the tree he was standing behind with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's the last place for me to look…come out." Oriana said observing as Willy slowly stepped from behind the tree twisting his cane like a baton and smirking at the annoyed look on her face. "You're up to something again." She said walking very slowly away from him as he paused in front of the elevator placing his cane inside before lacing his hands together the smirk broadening.

"Why would you say that?" Willy questioned carefully stepping back and leaning against the elevator like a predator observing it's prey. _"Of coarse she does have reason to suspect that…I'm trying to be easy to read."_ He thought with a very noticeable giggle which made her become more suspicious.

**--Original POV--**

"_I know he's baiting me…something he's very good at is playing games."_ I thought with a giggle as a few images less then innocent came to mind before I observed him quirk his brows thoughtfully wondering what I had found so amusing. _"You don't want to know Willy."_ I thought wondering why he had placed his cane in the elevator, suddenly my mind seemed to buzz with suspicion and I glanced around aware of the fact we were far away from the Buckets on the other side of the Chocolate room and the elevator was also with us. _"The candy cane grove."_ I thought watching as he stood casually brushing off his sleeve still baiting me.

"You didn't answer me." Willy stated his eyes flashing with amusement as I observed that ever present smirk of his and nodded as if confirming something before bolting into the candy cane grove clearly startling him.

"Nice try." I called seeing I had outdistanced him for the moment and ducking into a mass of candy reeds not overly far from the candy cane grove. _"Reeds grow where there's usually…well in this case chocolate rivers."_ I thought peeking around behind the rocks I was currently leaning against and spotting a small chocolate pond. I couldn't believe it, he was actually more than likely planning on tossing me into that thing and carry out his threat. "I'm going to kick him." I whispered glancing back around and allowing my eyes to follow the shoes and legs in front of me all the way to a very prominent smirk and twinkling bright violet eyes. "Don't you even think about it Willy." I warned narrowing my eyes at him before he giggled amused by me and kneeled down observing my sour look.

"Think about what?" Willy questioned attempting to sound innocent and glancing over at the pond the smirk never leaving his face. _"It was your brilliant suggestion to begin with."_ He thought startled when she bluntly tackled him to the ground straddling him and pinning his wrists to the ground. "Hey." He said in surprise.

"You know very well what Willy Wonka." I said smiling faintly as he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Very cute…I didn't expect that, well not aloud." I muttered releasing his wrists and leaning across him aware of hands gently grasping my waist. "Sneak." I muttered.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted giggling at my annoyed look before I felt gloved hands very lightly sliding under the edge of my shirt. "I assure you it was all innocent fun." He said as I quirked my brows at him and leaned up next to his ear again.

"Innocent my foot." I whispered softly near his ear feeling his hands move farther under my shirt and gently biting down on his ear again taking it very gently in my mouth and smiling faintly before I leaned back watching him seeing his eyes had narrowed faintly under his lids. "Yes I'm evil." I said with a giggle sitting up and swatting away his hands before finding my footing and staring down seeing he had no intention of moving right away. "I guess I'm going to have to find help to drag you back." I muttered walking toward the elevator startled when arms firmly wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight to his body. "Don't you dare Willy…I mean it." I hissed aware of my feet leaving the ground and trying to squirm free observing the chocolate pond in view.

"I might dare." Willy retorted softly against my ear before sitting down on the bank near the pond holding me in his lap. "Stop squirming before I consider it." He whispered as I stopped and glanced out of the corner of my eye. "Can I release without both of us finding the pond?" he questioned hesitantly as I sighed nodding. I felt myself released enough so I could turn in his lap and face those violet eyes which were still highly amused.

"I don't like your smirk." I warned narrowing my eyes suspiciously hearing a giggle as he pulled me close. _"I really think I should get away."_ I thought glancing very curiously tracing his face for any sign of what I was worried would follow.

"Because it gives me away…or because I'm purposely making you wonder what I'm up to?" Willy asked quirking his brow thoughtfully before I retorted with a stifled laugh. "What is so amusing?" he asked knowing I apparently had a thought or two of my own.

"Both." I answered the smell of chocolate closer then I would have liked. I glanced over my shoulder aware he had slid closer to the pond and latched my hands onto his coat. "You do Willy and I swear I will drag you with me." I warned allowing my stifled giggle free before narrowing my eyes following his violet gaze from me to the pond and back again. _"Probably a stupid thing to say Oriana."_ I thought before glancing down at the pond and jumping as a candy gummy fish jumped from the chocolate pond making very little noise. "Neat." I said releasing his coat and turning so I could get a better look at the pond feeling his arms resting around my waist as I watched several more of the fish jump and splash about the chocolate.

"See…I had innocent intentions." Willy retorted not seeing my 'uh huh sure you did' look. "Want a closer look?" he inquired softly near my ear as I felt his lips gently brush my neck in a warm kiss.

"No…I know better, there have been way too many chocolate jokes as of recent." I said giggling as he started to tickle my sides making me squirm before I managed to scramble slightly away and to my annoyance much closer to the chocolate pond. "You're trying aren't you?" I muttered watching as he shrugged staring at the pond for several minutes as though lost in thought. _"Something is on his mind and I don't think this plan is working to get it off."_ I thought deciding against my better judgment I slid over next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "What's up?" I questioned noting him start before he glanced down at me his arm making its way around my shoulders.

"Just thinking…you know you just made it convenient to toss you in don't you?" Willy inquired trying to get his thoughts off the papers the chief wanted him to share with me at the moment and smirking as I narrowed my eyes in warning. "It would be so easy to…

"Don't you even…I swear I'll become very violent." I warned cutting him off observing his amused eyes gazing at me for a moment before he shrugged glancing back at the chocolate pond. "Tell me…please." I asked seeing him glance at me almost hesitantly.

"Not yet." Willy whispered softly as I sighed and nodded understanding that some things still would take time. "Chocolate?" he questioned as I glared at him startled when he leaned forward, but in case I grabbed onto his arm just to be smart. "Here." He said softly as I glanced at him aware his finger was covered in chocolate at the moment instead of me.

"I bite." I warned giggling at his curious look before he shrugged and brushed his finger gently across my mouth. "Then if I remember right you do too." I murmured with a small smile aware of his lips against mine the kiss becoming a nibbling fest before we both pulled apart glancing at each other thoughtfully. "No." I said getting to my feet and running full tilt to the elevator and shutting the doors watching as he paused giving me one of his tell tale smirks.

"I wouldn't have." Willy said his eyes stating otherwise as I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Right…like I didn't crème pie you." I muttered hearing his giggle before opening the doors and watching him enter. "I know where to stay away from now." I muttered watching as he pressed the button to his room.

"Who's to say I can't have one put in my room?" Willy whispered as I turned, watching him curiously. _"He's serious too."_ I thought walking slowly down the hall backwards facing him in case he had any more brilliant ideas.

"You know something……that could be a bad thing, you would never get work done." I stated laughing as I dashed into the room and ducked around a chair observing him as he walked in tossing aside his gloves, hat, and cane before shrugging. "I'm starting to wonder if you're always going to be up to something now." I murmured startled when he easily reached across the chair and caught my wrist.

"I'm always up to something….you just didn't notice how often." Willy retorted as I stuck out my tongue and slid from behind the chair into his arms.

"I think I like that." I murmured softly before feeling his lips against mine and finding that our clothing was again slowly disappearing across the floor as we made our way to the bed embracing each other the warmth spreading between us as we became entwined with one another again.


	27. Chapter 27: More Chaos Unfolds

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27: More Chaos Unfolds**

I started awake at a candy curse and found myself sitting up looking around the bed seeing no sign of Willy beside me. I heard a muffled noise and was aware half the blankets were hanging off the side which I quickly scrambled to covering myself with what was left on the bed. _"Willy?"_ I thought giggling madly as he lay on the floor the blankets tangled around him grumbling one candy curse after another.

"It's not overly amusing." Willy said glancing up his violet eyes stating much to the contrary before he climb back up onto the bed dragging the messed up blankets with him.

"Um…sure it was." I said laughing again as he started to tickle me before both of us were aware of a hesitant knock at the door and exchanged curious looks. "Probably afraid to enter." I murmured resting in his arms as he paused in his tickle attack.

"Come in." Willy called covering both of us up rather quickly watching Doris walk in with a small folder of documents followed by Oompa Loompa's pushing breakfast into the room. "Thank you Doris." He said softly accepting the folder and watching all the little people scramble from the room.

"More paperwork…what a morning treat." I stated sarcastically before he smirked down at me his violet eyes seeming to agree. "Here." I muttered handing him a cherry which he took gently from my fingers and chewed glancing over the documents carefully his face a hidden mask of any emotion, the only sign of him actually doing anything was his eyes scanning back and forth. "Please tell me they aren't serious." I questioned quirking my brow seeing a familiar mischievous twinkle in his eyes before it became twisted with a familiar dark look as well.

"Cosette and Haywood want to have a meeting…it appears their sources have come to the conclusion whom my guest is." Willy said softly as I sat up glancing over his shoulder and narrowed my eyes irritably. "I think I need to have the factory checked again." He murmured almost dangerously before I nipped his ear playfully.

"They may have found out…but I don't think it was with a bug." I muttered crossly before Willy observed me carefully his eyes showing his annoyance at my early morning teasing. _"Hillary wouldn't have dared, but I know nothing about her husband to be and know her mother isn't exactly quiet about good gossip."_ I thought seeing he was studying my intent look. "Hillary's mother isn't any good at keeping her daughters friends to herself and may have heard the phone call…I don't know nothing about her husband to be either." I stated seeing him sigh and toss the papers into the air with a chuckle of amusement. "That just making a mess."

"Oh really…hadn't noticed he muttered ignoring the breakfast tray and pulling me back into bed. "We'll work this problem out later." He murmured as both of us returned to sleep for a while.

Three hours later I was aware of Willy moving around the room and sat up observing him as he exited the bathroom wearing a black robe and brushing his fingers thoughtfully through his still damp hair, which meant he was still worrying about what Cosette and Haywood could do with the information they acquired. _"Nelly and my Mom will be safe…most don't even know I have relatives in America. I was on my own when I met those two."_ I thought before smiling faintly and explaining it to Willy seeing I had startled him briefly when I broke the silence. After a few minutes of thought a familiar smirk appeared in Willy's eyes that made me wonder what he could be up to, but he shushed me motioning me into the bathroom before exiting into his closet emerging in a black suite with purple shirt and trim and adjusting his high collar to hide any evidence of a rather interesting night that left telltale bruising. _"He's the one that pulled out the chocolate not me."_ I thought with a small smirk watching him glance curiously in the mirror inspecting his outfit of choice before watching me disappear into the bathroom.

"I'm not the only one that needs a high shirt this morning." Willy noted softly as I exited the bathroom and turned smiling as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I gathered as much when I saw my reflection." I muttered pretending to glare at him before grabbing one of my favorite turtleneck light blue sweaters and blue jean bellbottoms. "Better keep that chocolate to yourself next time." I whispered softly hugging him close as we exited into the hall and walked to the elevator.

"Felix…what's wrong?" Willy questioned observing the familiar handyman as I glanced up seeing the small man was waving his hands around in a swearing fashion and glaring down at a familiar control panel.

"Well…more parts come into the factory with a few modifications and addition which weren't ordered. I'm sure you can guess who. I would recommend the stairs for today Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed Felix before again moving his arms in a rapid swearing fashion glaring at the sparking elevator.

"Do I need to guess?" I questioned seeing a very dark look cross Willy's face before he shook his head and clenched his jaw. "You go to your office…calm down, I'll go find Charlie and see what he's up too." I stated softly as Willy nodded practically stomping down the hall to a familiar set of stairs and slamming the door behind him. "Felix, be careful." I warned softly seeing the small man nod glancing after Willy.

I made my way to the stairs and followed the familiar path to the inventing room, thanks to the notes Felix had handed me before going back to work with the broken elevator. _"Those two are becoming a headache…I just hope Willy doesn't get too carried away."_ I thought remembering his speech on there was a fine line between sanity and insanity and feeling goose bumps up my arms before pausing outside the inventing room door and smiling thoughtfully. I entered into the room and noticed instantly it was dark which meant Charlie hadn't come yet and gave me a few minutes to think things over on my own. About an hour in the dark I squinted as the light come on and glanced up in time to see Charlie was busily moving his hands about talking with Marty and smiling faintly seeing I was sitting comfortably on one of the couches in the room. Marty already knew what was going on I could tell by his small nod before he handed Charlie a familiar deck of cards noting his puzzled look.

"Willy's doing some more paperwork…this might take a bit longer." I answered as Charlie nodded and we started a game of rummy both waiting until Willy would appear hopefully in his ever present cheerful mood. "You win again." I said softly as Charlie smiled starting to get the hang of the game and watching Marty scowl faintly narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously. "I don't cheat…or let him win all the time." I said smiling faintly as Charlie giggled amused by the sour look on Marty's face before we all heard a familiar sound and spotted Willy walk into the room. _"He's still annoyed…but looks a little less ready to hurt something."_ I thought seeing him observe us before a familiar smile crossed his face.

"Charlie…go get some of the ingredients from the back…Marty will help you." Willy said very cautiously staring after Charlie until he was sure he was out of earshot. "Felix fixed the elevator again…I think he burnt his fingers though." He muttered irritably as I nodded and un-tucked my legs standing and walking over placing my hands gently on his now crossed arms. "Race hammered his hand instead of his thumb and two others were hurt when searching through some things…those two don't take warnings seriously." He hissed narrowing his eyes the violet going almost hard making me shiver slightly.

"Please don't go Hannibal Lector…I'm sure we can come up with a better idea." I whispered softly aware of his attention following my worried look before he sighed allowing a faint smirk on his face. "I should ask Hillary who found out…that would help us a great deal, I'm sure she bit of their heads since those idiots probably blasted it across the world." I muttered giggling faintly as Willy laced his fingers in my hair and gently kissed me. "Charlie." I murmured aware of fingers reluctantly sliding from my hair as he turned smiling at the approaching boy who hadn't been paying attention to the two of us at the moment.

"Let's get those candies fixed." Willy said a little too cheerfully as I rose my brow thoughtfully seeing him stick out his tongue in response to the look before I shrugged making myself comfortable on the couch again and getting myself lost in thought while attempting a game of solitary.

After several hours of watching Willy and Charlie and entertaining myself between thoughts and solitary I finally gave up and leaned back into the couch the concentrate on thinking. _"Hillary will know who told Cosette and Haywood about me…she has to know or at least guess."_ I thought hearing a brief mumble from far away and realizing Charlie was taking his break from work and waving to me. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't realized they were done working for a while and nearly fell off the couch when I realized Willy was sitting next to me studying me closely.

"That lost in thought isn't healthy." Willy stated with an all too familiar smirk before I shrugged, still pondering the situation around us. "Oriana?" he questioned seeing I was distracted again.

"I really don't like those two." I grumbled seeing his eyes narrow thoughtfully already knowing whom I was referring to. "Phone?" I questioned curiously seeing Marty had entered into the inventing room carrying the familiar cell phone with him.

"Speaker phone…I want to know too." Willy said softly his eyes flashing almost dangerously.

"Right…you can't go killer on me though." I warned poking at his side hearing his stifled giggle before he nodded thoughtfully. _"That was not convincing."_ I thought sighing as I dialed a familiar number and waited for the response.

"**Yes Oriana?" Hillary stated sounding annoyed and overworked from the other end of the phone. "I have caller I.D. and my life is currently a circus, so what's up hon?" she asked sounding somewhat relieved for the interruption.**

"How did Cosette and Haywood find out I'm dating Willy?" I asked over the phone feeling Willy's arm resting around my shoulders and peering at his intent look for a moment. "They threatened him."

"Correction threatened both of us…I get a feeling they're up to something." Willy stated sounding overly annoyed even for him.

"**Ah…figures those two would find a way." Muttered Hillary on the other end sighing miserably before both of us heard a clank sound followed by a bunch of verbal abuse from Hillary toward her older sister who was nagging her about something their mother wanted. "I wish I knew how they found out…if I knew who did tell them I would show them what I do to my worst enemies." She grumbled as both of us heard a muffled sound hearing Hillary giggle on the other end. "My sister doesn't appreciate a mouth full of feathers." She softly stated sounding again tired and frustrated.**

"Feathers?" Willy questioned not liking the answer they had gotten from Hillary and placing his fingers gently to the bridge of his nose trying to figure out the situation.

"She threw a pillow at Hannah." I stated dryly laughing along with Hillary as she announced a strike two and another mouth full of feathers. "Do you have any suspicions?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"**How about your aunt Margo…she may have coaxed it out of Nelly and blabbered it all over by now." Hillary grumbled dryly sounding about as excited over my aunt as I did half the time. "Nelly wouldn't let her find that out though…she's far better at hiding things from that woman then anyone I know. My mother has no clue who you're with, Hannah…hell I wouldn't even let her meet my fiancé until two weeks before the wedding." Hillary ranted into the phone stopping for a long moment and making both Willy and I wonder what she was thinking about.**

"Hillary?" I questioned recognizing one of her thoughtful pauses all too easily.

"What happened?" Willy questioned curiously seeing I was staring intently at the phone for a long while, before he gently waved a hand in my face to get my attention.

"She's thinking." I said waiting for Hillary's brilliant conclusion to our current problem to come up quickly, or at least I hoped that was what I was waiting for.

"**Sorry…I tend to do that often, anyway I was thinking maybe my fiancé might have a brilliant idea or two…if my mother wasn't such a pain in the ass." Hillary grumbled irritably before it sounded as though she dropped the phone and then I heard voices and heard more shuffling noises. "Sorry…my honey made me drop the phone, he just come in to hide from mom and Hannah." She stated apparently adjusting the phone again from what I could tell. "I'll put you both on speaker and let him see if he can solve the issue." She muttered.**

"**A good way to solve all problems with those two is to threaten their well being as I recall." Said a very familiar voice over the phone as I sat up suddenly in my seat and Willy slid sideways startled by my quick movement.**

"Malcolm Hart is that you?" I questioned seeing Willy finally untangle himself from the couch and pause recognizing the first name and giving me a curious look as I nodded with a dopey grin on my face. "Hillary…I will trip you now." I stated giggling hearing her laughing in the background.

"**Please don't…her mother has already threatened several things, anyway I would guess they're trying to draw you guys out and don't know anything really." Malcolm stated softly before Hillary added her two cents.**

"**I think they have proof they really know Oriana's there with Willy honey…I think it would be wise to give them a name and hope they become a new candy." Hillary stated sounding too amused for her own good.**

"Ew." Willy stated with a highly laughable disgusted look. "I don't think they would taste very good." He muttered seeing me give him a strange look before hearing laughter from the phone.

"Don't give him any ideas…name please Malcolm?" I asked seeing Willy still had that disgusted look on his face and trying to not laugh while speaking to the others.

"**Two words you're really not going to like or should I say sentences." Malcolm stated softly as Willy gave me a puzzled look and I shrugged. "Hannah has a new friend that she introduced us to last week as her current boyfriend, his name is Lyle Tyson…**

"**And is the best friend of none other then our ever loveable and less then desirable Haywood." Stated Hillary darkly before I heard Hannah in the background and then a muffled yelp hearing a door slam rather violently. "Pillows three, Hannah lots of feathers." She stated giggling.**

"Lovely." Willy muttered rolling his violet eyes and watching as I groaned placing my face in my hands.

"Terrific…now I have a name and a reason to beat your sister senseless…again." I muttered darkly before glaring hard at the phone.

"**I would love to help…sadly my mother doesn't like the idea especially after I found out whose friend Lyle was. I kind of….kind of….**

"**She kind of knocked her sister down two flights of stairs, miraculously avoiding injuring her too severely and attempted to hit Lyle with a place setting her mother was trying to get her to choose from." Malcolm stated sounding extremely amused.**

"I would have used the cheap china…the whole box." I muttered dryly before hearing the couple rapidly saying their goodbyes and hanging up. "At least we know what happened." I offered shrugging seeing Willy was by far not amused and looked as though he would do something less then pleasant.

"I think I should have a discussion with Haywood and Cosette again." Willy stated softly the same creepy dark look coming into his eyes again.

"Not by yourself…there are too many things in your office to throw." I pointed out seeing him tilt his head and glance at me for a long while in thought before giggling at my curious look. "Wait a second and who's going to stop me from throwing things at them?" I wondered aloud leaning back against Willy and grumbling irritably about everything messing up at once.

"You know…I could solve this problem easily enough." Willy said sounding amused watching my head turn to get a look at him, seeing an amused smirk on his face and wondering what he was up to again.

"How's that?" I asked him brushing his hair from his face so I could observe him more closely.

"I have chocolate and Charlie's taking his break." Willy stated with an amused smile forcing me to giggle at him. "Sound good?"

"Yes it does, but no not right now." I muttered noting his quirked brows and stretching across his lap glancing up at him. "I'm annoyed and I don't think chocolate and nibbling is going to help." I stated laughing as he started to tickle me again forcing me to roll off the couch and onto the floor with a thump. "Anymore interesting rooms you could show me?" I questioned from my new perch on the floor watching as he slid forward and glanced down at me the amused smirk never leaving his face.

"Maybe…then again we do have some more time if you want to try the 'live in' room again?" Willy questioned curiously startled when I sat up quickly and stood grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. "I see I didn't have to ask twice." He said wrapping his arm around me and walking to the elevator quickly.

Soon we were again traveling through the factory the noise and whirl of color comforting after a very rough morning before it stopped in front of a familiar violet door with rainbow film on it. Willy stepped out moving me into the room this time without any protest and glanced around thoughtfully at an intricate looking panel that I didn't even want to try and read before I found myself staring in familiar violet eyes wondering what world he had chosen to toss us into. He again instructed me to close my eyes and I felt familiar gloved hands again covering my eyes and leaned into his frame waiting for some sort of sensation to indicate we were in the movie world he had chosen for us to explore. The first thing that come to my senses was a faint tickling sensation that made me open my eyes feeling hands gently move from my eyes and then an odd sound in the distance forcing me to turn my head sharply to the side to see none other then the most beautiful stream surrounded by thousands of lush green trees, bushes and an odd dust flying around us. _"I know this place."_ I thought hearing the strange noise again and glancing around for the source both Willy and I jumping backwards as a figure landed in front of us making me stumble rather ungracefully onto a bank seeing Willy offer me a hand to assist me to my feet.

"Gump." I murmured realizing Willy had placed us in the Unicorns stream from the movie _Legend_ and then I noticed his puzzled expression before two very enchanting unicorns come running down the creek playing with one another the noise louder and closer then before making me watch in quiet fascination for a long time before both unicorns started back up the creek aware of figures watching them and becoming shy.

"Who are you?" Gump questioned curiously before I noticed Willy glancing around nervously apparently misjudging the movies characters when he decided to choose _Legend_ for us to visit in.

"Just friends that stumbled into your world…I won't do any harm to you or them." I said softly pointing in the direction the unicorns disappeared in and smiling at the curious look I was receiving.

"I see…I don't think you should stay her for too long though, I fear the unicorns are very unnerved by your presence, come with me." Gump stated softly before Willy gave me a very puzzled look and I nodded it was ok to follow.

After a long moment we found ourselves in a clearing in the middle of the forest that I recognized as Jack and Lily's spot where she had tossed her ring for him to get and glanced down at the clear water below seeing Willy eyeing Gump suspiciously. _"I think Willy has good reason to be suspicious, Gump never harmed Jack but he is a fairy and they are known for mischief and trouble making."_ I thought seeing Willy protectively place an arm around my waist seeing Gump was crouched down staring at the water. Gump noticed Willy's suspicion and allowed a brief smile before glancing me over for a long while apparently several questions coming to his mind.

"You know of the story of the unicorns and me." Gump stated sounding oddly amused which was nothing knew to me since watching the movie several times. "Why have you come?" he questioned sitting down watching as I slowly did the same seeing Willy was a bit more reluctant but finally did so.

"Willy brought me here because I've always loved your story. It's a bit hard to explain I'm afraid Gump." I said softly before seeing him tilt his head in an inquisitive gesture and glance about as a familiar flashing fairy danced around his head in a whirl of light before disappearing in the trees above. "Does she still keep her true form secret?" I questioned seeing his eyes widen in surprise before he nodded again growing suspicious of both of us. "I think it would be wise to return soon Willy." I whispered seeing Gump was getting a bit anxious and because of this I wasn't sure what would happen.

"You have a touch of magic inside of each of you and that's what drew you together." Gump stated suddenly, which made Willy pause in our return clearly curious to what the elfin creature might have to say of interest to him. "You both believe in magic and that which no one else could grasp or imagine…I will not harm you as I stated but you are both wise to distrust fairy folk." He said apparently reading my thought process making me and Willy both exchange confused looks.

"I feel like I've fallen into the _Twilight Zone_." I murmured softly leaning into Willy's arms and seeing his violet eyes were studying Gump intently. "I take it you don't use the 'live in' room that often?" I asked curiously seeing Willy shake his head before I observed Gump curiously.

"It's more of a realistic illusion and we can't be harmed according to my design." Willy murmured thoughtfully before tapping his cane reflexively and meeting Gump's curious gaze again. "The only thing is the worlds take on a life of their own like he is and I'm not entirely sure if what they say is truth or fiction." He stated glancing down as I leaned back and looked up meeting his curious violet eyes.

"Oh it's truth, that is a given and I know that it may seem complex, but I love this room and the way you designed it." I said with a small smile seeing Gump suddenly disappear without warning leaving us near the pond below almost as though he wanted to leave us alone. "Gump was one of the more complex characters I liked in movies." I stated observing the leaves swaying gently in the air around us and seeing Willy settle back against a tree allowing me to lay back against him and watch the world of _Legend_ around me for a while.

Apparently I had dozed off for a while, because I started feeling someone gently nudging me and glanced up seeing Willy was smiling down at me and pointing around us. I spotted the sun starting to set and realized he was pointing out several fairies dancing around us creating a very light glow before I spotted Gump sitting in his spot again watching us intently. _"He brought some friends."_ I noted smiling as one of the small figures landed very cautiously on my now open palm and observed Willy and I more closely before flying rapidly off with the others. I heard a rustle sound and turned toward the noise seeing the unicorns come to the pond and pause a few feet away instantly alert to us watching them. I observed them slowly drinking from the pond before they let out their odd whiny sound and rushed off into the magical realm again from sight.

"We need to return to the inventing room." Willy murmured softly against my ear.

"Alright." I murmured rather reluctant to leave the magical land and watching him stand helping me to my feet. "Goodbye Gump." I said seeing him give us a small bow of the head before a click sound echoed around us and I was again staring around a familiar black room. "That was so enchanting." I stated giggling at the odd look Willy gave me before I found myself in the elevator with him startled when a violet light started to blink and he glanced at it his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Someone is in my office waiting to see me." Willy stated pressing the cancel button and then moving to the office button keeping a gentle grip on my waist. "I have a feeling I know who…would you rather not be seen or just give them a piece of your mind?" he questioned thoughtfully referring to Cosette and Haywood.

"I'll rip them a new one." I grumbled crossly before wrinkling my face in annoyance seeing Willy was about as amused at the interruption as I was. _"I was having a good morning too…well at least after visiting Legend." _I thought hearing a familiar ding and glancing around his office seeing he still had a lot of paperwork on his desk to do and laughed when he gave it a rather sour look.

"Ew." Willy said glancing at the documents and moving them all into two rather large piles at the end of his desk and sitting in his chair seeing me sit on the corner of his desk before he startled me by pulling me into his lap. "Now I can't throw anything at them, but you…I don't think you will let that happen though." He said with a small giggle while I smiled in turn seeing a very dark glint take over his face both of us glancing up as Doris walked in waving her hands irritably followed by Haywood and Cosette.

"They wouldn't (swearing hands) leave." Doris signed before halting her hand movements and pausing her eyes widening seeing I was in the office with Willy and realizing there was more to their visit then she was aware of. "Mr. Cocoa Bean is that wise?" she motioned noting two very shocked looking individuals behind her and seeing Willy nod that all was fine, before she bowed and left the room hands moving violently again.

"Lyle was telling the truth." Murmured Haywood looking rather amused seeing Cosette was by far less amused and more along the lines of cursing me out. _"Ah yes Oriana put my sister in a swimming pool during a party as I recall and her dress fell apart."_ He thought seeing his sister narrow her eyes at both Willy and me before making her way to a familiar chair and sitting down watching Haywood do the same his eyes never leaving the pair glaring at each other.

"How the hell did you crawl out from under you rock and end up his girlfriend?" Growled Cosette crossing her arms and looking by far snootier then usual, smoothing her green suit and watching her brother cross his legs apparently highly amused by this encounter.

"None of your business…by the way how did going home and explaining to your roommates why you were wearing several kiddie inner tubes around yourself go after your swim in the pool and lovely beaded dress falling apart?" I asked allowing a smug smile on my face seeing Willy give me a curiously amused look before seeing Cosette turn red with embarrassment and anger. "I warned you that it was cheap."

"While this is rather amusing, why are you two here again…I didn't invite you and you don't have a good reason to be here." Willy stated darkly before feeling my hand gently wrap around his arms placed around my waist.

"Lyle told us some interesting news, Cosette couldn't believe it…you see that lovely girlfriend of yours was always a bit of a…weird one and pushed people far away. She didn't think anyone would date you and especially didn't expect her to do so since she basically had no social life to begin with." Haywood stated rather amused with his speech seeing me narrow my eyes at him wondering if I could break something important of his personal well being. "I mean she even turned me down." He remarked pushing more of my buttons.

"Freddie Krueger was more appealing than you." I retorted noting Willy cover his mouth slightly stifling a giggle seeing Haywood was not amused with being compared to a fictional killer from a horror movie. _"Besides I have standards and dating a sewage dweller such as you is last on my list."_ I thought hearing the door creak open and spotting Doris standing their observing us from the crack.

"I thought before going public with the announcement…we could negotiate some terms and keep your relationship secret." Cosette stated sounding so sweet I could swear I felt a toothache coming on. "I know one thing about her and that is she likes privacy almost as much as you Mr. Wonka a constant attack from paparazzi wouldn't be overly pleasing, especially to a certain wedding I'm sure she will be attending." She stated her eyes narrowing with a highly smug amused look.

"I think you should have made your speech more threatening." I whispered softly seeing Willy's face was a mask of rage and he was having a difficult time containing his temper. "I'm sure Hillary already has plans to send you six feet below surface level…among other things." I stated dryly seeing Cosette was startled by this before she glanced at Haywood expecting him to help in convincing us otherwise.

"Don't look at me…I warned you reasoning would not work." Haywood pointed out clearly not offering any help for Cosette. "Besides…I personally don't think crossing these two would be wise." He whispered seeing Cosette glance at him suddenly nervous recalling that the factory was large beyond reasoning and it wouldn't take much effort to loose the both of them among the rooms.

"Remember we will use the information, unless you're willing to negotiate at a later time." Cosette hissed grudgingly accepting the fact her brother was right for once and standing to exit.

"Cosette…..you may be able to threaten my company, me and everything I own, but if you breathe a word of whom I am with…I will keep my threats." Willy stated warningly seeing Haywood suddenly pause in his exit and give his sister a nervous look. "There is a fine line between sanity and insanity…do not drive me over one side or the other." He stated so darkly I felt a chill run up my spine watching the pair hastily exit the office.

"Willy…will you stop with the whole psycho act." I begged giving him a pleading look seeing an amused smile on his face. "Hillary has a cousin that can get them out of your hair…I think." I muttered trying to remember if they were still on speaking terms or not. "You have the evidence and threats on tape…right?" I questioned seeing Doris appeared suddenly excited and nodding at Willy noting his amused expression.

"How did you guess?" Willy asked watching me give him my own amused look.

"You're far too smart for both of them to get away with idle threats." I stated pointedly aware of lips gently tracing down my neck and watching Doris turn a very dark shade of red. I stood hearing an annoyed grumble and smiled watching him wrinkle his nose at the pile of paperwork. "I'll go handle this with Hillary." I murmured eyeing the paper work watching Doris leave ahead of me.

"What makes you think I'm doing this?" Willy asked watching me pause in the doorway.

"Because you have other idea's for later tonight." I retorted winking before exiting his office aware of an annoyed groan behind me. _"I win."_ I thought amused before spotting Doris waiting with phone in hand and evidence stacked against Haywood and Cosette. "Felix." I whispered in shock seeing his hands were both wound tightly in bandages and sighing irritably.

**I will be fine in a few short days…these are covered in medicine.**

I nodded handing the note back to Felix recognizing the writing as belonging to Doris before turning my attention to discussing the issue at hand with Hillary and how to get the two thorns known as Cosette and Haywood out of the picture for the moment. After a short twenty minute phone call and address Doris was busily getting everything ready to send out and noticed with an amused look as I carefully peeked in Willy's office watching him going through the papers an almost annoyed expression frozen on his face. I watched him pause at what I assumed were Oompa Loompa papers and saw a concerned look flicker briefly over his face before he returned busily to work.

"Doris…why won't he open up to me?" I murmured thoughtfully watching the small woman observe me over a paper she was reading over. She place the paper aside and started to busily write on some paper in answer.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean isn't sure about past, present, or future…he's scared at your closeness.**

I read over the note a thoughtful expression on my face. Doris returned to her own work leaving me standing there pondering the note and my own thoughts. _"Oh."_ I thought glancing back at Willy who appeared thoroughly bored by then and smiling faintly. I tapped on the door stifling a giggle watching him jump at the louder knock then usual and saw papers scatter briefly.

"You look far too bored…can I help?" I questioned thoughtfully before stepping into the room and shutting the door absently behind me.

"Too much work…and this." Willy said before realizing what he was waving irritably in the air and widening his eyes. _"Why did I do that, I'm not ready!"_ he thought briefly panicked watching as I started over glancing at the tiny folder. His hand froze once she gently clasped the folder and he sighed slightly kicking himself for being so open about the folder and realizing he was letting his guard down, something he wouldn't do lightly.

"This?" I questioned puzzled by Willy's sudden terrified look and wondering what happened to the amused, overconfident man I had been with for so long, or at least it seemed a long time, I was happy by that thought.

Willy placed his hands over his face waiting for my reaction to the odd folder in my hands. Everything in the folder was neatly written in great detail surprising a small history of the Oompa Loompa's, Willy's involvement and something about Wonka-Vite, which confused me until I started to read further into the process my eyes slowly getting wider at the brief summary of what the pill could do. I read over the information and various contexts of both Oompa Loompa and Wonka-Vite seeing it was probably Willy's most hidden of all his secrets. _"This wasn't intentional."_ I realized seeing he hadn't intended on sharing the folder just yet and was now terrified at my reaction. _"He's been hiding a pill that helps keep you younger, it's a wonder he kept it so secret…For all I know he could be ancient."_ The thought hit home right then as I realized what the problem with the folder was, I found my face softening into a small smile watching a violet gaze studying me waiting for the trauma that I was leaving and never coming back to the factory again. I placed the folder on the desk and paused there for a long moment in thought realizing that for once in my life I was very happy and everything in that folder did not matter, I was in love with Willy Wonka and nothing was about to change that, even these well hidden secrets which when I thought about it should remain that way. The world would kill each other over such a secret.

"That." Willy stated meekly offering one of his faint giggles that sounded very much forced.

"This is why you wouldn't open up with me?" I asked watching his violet gaze studying me for a long moment, he then nodded that traumatized look still reflected in his eyes. "In all the time you've known me…what do you think I would do?" I asked wondering just how well he knew me by then.

"Strangle me." Willy said truthfully memories of our introduction coming to mind along with his highly forced smile.

"Once…" I paused walking around the desk watching him hesitantly stand probably expecting the worst to happen, he almost winced meeting my blue gaze. "…I trust you with my life, I love you Willy and this won't change that. Can we move on now?" I said that almost firmly before noting his surprised look.

Doris was watching Willy carefully for some kind of reaction and nodded with an almost affectionate smile.

"You mean you're staying?" asked Willy finding his voice harder to get out then normal.

"Yes…you're stuck with me…oh and Nelly too." I said laughing at the wrinkled expression on his face before he gave me a mischievous look. "I love you with all my heart and am glad to have met you." I whispered softly before startling him and pulling him into a very intimate kiss hearing a door quickly shut behind us.

* * *

**_Instead of breaking this up into two different stories, I'm going to keep writing it as one. The second section will be up as soon as possible. I've changed my writing style a bit lately, so keep a look out for the rest of this adventure and some more fun and even cousin comedy and weddings :) _**

**_ Special thank you to my readers, thank you so much for sticking with me guys and gals, I appreciate it. _**


	28. Chapter 28: Candy Disasters & Stubbornes

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_And We're Back...updates are a bit slow due to work and helping around home, but I will try and keep things going at a steady pace._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Candy Disasters & Stubbornness **

"Where are you?" Willy asked glancing around the collective candy room after the containers crashed sending hundreds of floods of different candy mixes around the room.

"Yick!" I cried glancing around the mixed candy in the room and silently cursing myself out. _"I just had to come see what happened, now look at me."_ I slid in a puddle of what I knew to be chocolate, peppermint, cherry and butterscotch with a splash sound.

"You alright?" Willy he questioned making his way slowly across the flooded room glancing down at me with an amused expression on his face.

"No…it's cherry." I frowned thinking it over. "Alright not entirely cherry but…ew." He offered me his hand lifting me from the pool of various candies starting to run together. "The machines off now?" he nodded.

"Ye-ah." Willy giggled at my sour look wiping some off my face. "You came." He pointed out playfully.

"I know…ick." I shook out my candy coated hair and sighed in defeat. "Ben!" I called already getting a good idea who caused the problem.

I had been in the factory with Willy and after he learned his Wonka-Vite secret had no effect on me, I had been introduced to what he did every day since. It was April and my cousin was coming for a visit since my mom couldn't, she would be there in a couple of days and Willy insisted on getting everything sorted since Nelly loved to not only taunt me but enjoyed teasing him as well. Since my time in the factory I had learned Ben's favorite pastime of getting covered in chocolate wasn't the only confection he dabbled in. I still hadn't bothered to learn the Oompa Loompa language but with a twenty-four hour translator it hadn't really been necessary.

"How do you know it's Ben?" Willy smirked at my annoyed look before starting to giggle brushing more of the candy mess from himself and me.

"Because…it's always Ben, you pointed that out from the day he got covered in chocolate in the boat." I felt a plop on my head and groaned whipping of the whipped topping from one of the pipes above us that had broken. "Now all I need is a cherry on top and I'm desert."

"That could be arranged." Willy noticed my flushed face under the layers of candy and started giggling in that high pitched annoying way of his I had grown used to.

"Careful Willy…I may take you up on that offer." I giggled at his now flushed expression sliding suddenly and taking us both down among the candied mess with another odd squishy splash sound.

"Ew." Willy muttered glancing over at me and frowning. "Graceful." She smirked thoughtfully seeing his worried look and then easily lifted some of the candied mess smashing it lightly in his face.

"Ha." I managed in between hysterical giggles watching Willy wipe it from his face while muttering 'ew' several times. " BEN I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Willy gave me a curious look and rubbed his ears.

"Ew." He felt another glob of confection fall on his head and frowned glancing down at his now soaked in candy hat. "This is so…ew…licorice whip." He was startled when I attempted to stand and again lost my footing splashing beside him again.

"Sorry." I finally managed to get to my feet still sliding half hazardously on the floor watching Willy gain his own footing whipping at his hat and sighing in defeat.

Ben finally come wading from somewhere in the room looking as sour as I felt, this promptly made both Willy and I start laughing. _"He looks horrible."_ I thought grasping Willy for dear life nearly collapsing among the candied room again. I wondered briefly what the violet room full of hundreds of pipes and containers looked like before the rainbow concoction of candy that had seeped all over the room from Ben trying to apparently help Felix and Race fix things again.

"This wasn't my fault." Ben signed in irritation noting Willy smirking down at him.

"It is always your fault." Willy pointed out teasingly watching Ben cross his arms and pout. "Where's Felix and Race?" Ben signed irritably and swore in his fashion before wading across the room to help some of the other workers away from the deeper areas of the candy. "Felix is working on the pipes and Race is diving to fix some of the other machines. Gobstoppers." This time Willy dragged me with him and we both went literally under a deeper area of the candied mess in the room and come up spitting out various candies, which currently mixed together like they were did not taste well contrary to belief.

"Ew." We said in unison spitting out the rest of the candied concoction in our mouths.

"Nasty." I attempted to wipe some of the candy from his and my hair only successfully making the tangles mass worse. "Showers after this…uh…disaster?" he nodded in agreement wrinkling his nose in a disgusted fashion when peanut butter sudden dumped on us from one of the pipes above. "Shit." I crossed my arms glaring up at the pipe with Willy.

"Sorry Mr. Cocoa Bean and Authoress." Signed Felix apologetically before tapping on the pipe and wincing as the rest of the peanut butter dropped down on us again. Giggling madly he again signed his apologies to us.

"Ew." Willy whined brushing a clump from his head and smirking when I tossed a glob up nailing Felix in the face watching him brush it off with a curious look between annoyed and amused. "Nice shot."

"Thank you…Charlie don't come in here." I pointed to the door seeing Willy madly climb to his feet and dive at the door locking it before Charlie had the chance to enter and spread the mess further. "Close." I whispered sliding into Willy smiling when he caught me with his free arm signing something to Charlie on the other side of the large window in the door and watching him nod.

"Ye-ah…ew." He muttered in surrender as raspberry jam slid it's way down over our heads from another pipe above that had come apart. "This is ridiculous." He pouted tapping his cane hearing a squishing sound instead of the usual tapping.

"No kidding…I bet you taste good though." I giggled when he turned as red as the raspberry jam on us and turned managing to wade my way to a flight of stairs that led to an upper level and a way out for both of us. "Come on." I said giggling at the amused smirk I was receiving.

_"She's evil."_ He thought dodging some of his workers using marshmallows as life perseveres at the moment. Before either of us had a chance to react to the noise several pipes burst at once showering us with chocolate, caramel and more peanut butter from above and forced us both to slide off the stairs and into the pooled concoction below. _"I am so sympathizing with Ben after this."_ I glanced around and noticed Willy rubbing his head wincing where he smacked it on the way down the stairs. I swore glancing down at my left wrist and seeing something was very wrong.

"Felix!" Willy scrambled over next to me observing my pale complexion and seeing what had happened. "Your wrist is broke." I nodded staring at the odd new angle my wrist was at and cursed vehemently when I attempted to cradle the broken appendage.

"What happened Mr. Cocoa Bean?" Signed Felix instantly seeing the problem and nodding before catching the nearest floating device and wading over to the cleared off set of stairs designed for Oompa Loompa's to fix things in the room. "I'm going to get the medicine man." He disappeared rapidly among the intricate stairs leaving me and Willy to observe my broken wrist.

"It hurts like hell." I managed flinching when Willy gently clasp my wrist studying how severe the damage was.

"Charlie stay put…Felix is on the situation." He had heard Charlie gasp above and attempt to come down to them. "She's going to be fine, go tell your mom we won't be there for dinner but I'll let you know how things go." He watched Charlie hesitate on the steps and then nod in surrender before disappearing to relay the message. "Race…how bad is the damage below the surface?" he asked watching the red suited man come up with a divers mask on.

"Not so good…repairs are going to take some time." Signed Race before seeing something was significantly wrong. "What happened to your authoress?" he signed watching Willy's hands move rapidly in explanation before he nodded going back down to investigate further damages.

_"My authoress?"_ He tilted his head in thought at this for a long moment considering the reasons behind such a comment. Willy was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a tapping sound and glanced up the stairs seeing Felix was standing with the medicine man and trying to determine the best way to get him to them. Without a word Willy lifted me into his arms smirking at my startled eep sound before managing to somehow get us safely up to them both. I was set on the edge of the steps and winced when the medicine man took to checking over my broken appendage frowning slightly at the angle. Willy watched rapid hand movements before nodding in conformation and again lifting me into his arms without warning and following them out into a sterile looking white room.

"Emergency hsawaknow room." Willy stated allowing me to my feet and smirking at the confused expression on my face.

"Hsawaknow?" I felt suddenly stupid before frowning at his amused expression. "It sounds like something back…" I considered this a minute. "Oh…Wonka wash spelled backwards…you did that on purpose Willy." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him before closing my eyes.

The room filled rapidly with bubbles and suds of every shape size and scent making my senses go hazy before the room drained leaving Willy and myself completely clean of any and all candies. Willy then led me to the elevator and gently wrapped his arms around my waist taking extra care to keep track of my injured wrist during the ride around the factory. We come to Oompa Loompa village to my surprise and I found myself being gently tugged in the direction of a hidden clearing at the opposite side of the village where a hidden passage was placed behind several trees. Down the passage was a room decorated in rich browns and reds and apparently was where the medicine man worked best with serious situations, I found myself led behind a screen where several Oompa Loompa's assisted in putting my wrist against what I had a feeling was an x-ray machine. After ten minutes or so I was led back out to Willy who had me sit in his lap still worriedly studying my injured wrist.

"It's broken in two places and needs to be set. It will take a long time for it to heal I fear." Willy's eyes narrowed slightly at this before he carefully signed back avoiding contact with my injured wrist. "It will speed it up Mr. Cocoa Bean…are you ready to share such secrets with this girl?" he tilted his head thoughtfully observing the x-rays before watching Willy sign in response.

"Just help her…I'll talk to the chief later as asked by those papers…ew…that keep piling up." Willy said aloud with an odd pout to his face watching the medicine man nod before he disappeared from the room to do whatever was asked of him.

"What happened?" I asked wincing when I tenderly brushed my wrist seeing it was looking worse by the minute.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I told him to…" Willy paused and considered how to explain this without confusing her and making it more complicated to explain then it had been once. "To get Wonka-Vite crème…it will heal your wrist so you won't have to be in a cast for several weeks and suffer so much." He lowered his gaze not understanding his various conflicting feelings even though he had gathered she loved him a great deal. He was still very nervous of the relationship they had and still had several doubts plaguing his mind; he just wasn't sure how to deal with those matters openly with Oriana at that point in time.

"How?" She managed meeting his now highly amused gaze. "I mean how long does it take?" She stuck out her tongue in response to his giggle before glancing down at the far too swollen and bruised wrist, wrinkling her nose in annoyance and pain.

"Not long…but you will have that in a temporary cast for the day at most." Willy smirked at her annoyed look before catching her off guard and leaning in pressing his lips lightly against hers. _"Stop asking so many questions."_ He thought feeling her return the kiss lacing her good hand lightly in his hair.

Both pulled back hearing a tiny sound of interruption which made Willy stifle an amused giggle. He watched as she was led away from him into the room again and leaned back relaxing knowing it might take a while, between setting the wrist, applying the crème and temporarily casting it. Willy allowed his thoughts to return to his matters of the heart over the authoress, his authoress. _"I don't want to doubt this, but I've learned in the past getting my hopes up too soon can be bad. She got Cosette and Haywood temporarily out of the picture, Nelly's coming to visit and Hillary's wedding isn't far off."_ He sat up wrinkling his nose recalling that he had somehow agreed to go to this wedding with her and was suddenly curious to all the details which they still hadn't discussed. He wanted to know why Hillary was so interested in Oriana dragging him, other then just wanting to meet him. _"Wait…She's the maiden of honor, doesn't that mean she needs someone to walk with her."_ He suddenly felt very nervous and started to tap his cane lost in thought.

**--Oriana's POV--**

I heard Willy's cane start to tap in a familiar pattern when he was very nervous about something he was thinking about and smiled. Slowly I tested my function ability with a sling and my wrist in a temporary cast for the medicine man and then exited back into the main room. Sure enough as I suspected Willy had that familiar thoughtfully expression on his face and his cane and gloves were going a mile a minute. _"Something got him riled."_ I stepped over beside him and waited for him to notice me. After a few minutes I gave into my impulse instead of waiting for him to notice me I made myself noticed.

"Stop that…it's starting to sound like drums." I giggled when Willy let out a sharp squeak of surprise and nearly fell out of his seat. "Alright…do you want to talk about it or do I have to again pretend not to care?" I had a note of teasing but I had grown a bit frustrated when he avoided certain things bothering him, no matter how much more open he was there was still times I couldn't get a word out of him.

"Um." He considered this for a moment flashing an all too familiar bright smile. "Not here." He glanced down at my wrist the concern still lingering in those intense violet eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out into the village and toward the elevator.

"Willy?" I couldn't help worrying about his sudden actions he was acting far more nervous then usual, it reminded me of before we had gotten over our intimacy issues with one another.

I noticed a familiar smirk in his face and realized I wasn't going to get anything out of him until he got to where he wanted to talk. I sighed giving him one of my frustrated looks and stuck out my tongue in response to his giggle before we moved in several directions across the factory. The elevator stopped suddenly in the middle of the familiar candied fireworks before moving off to another round of intricate zigs and zags. Finally the elevator stopped inside a familiar crystal room and he led me out into it watching as my fascination with the room re-appeared. _"It still reminds me of the ball scene from the labyrinth."_ I felt his hand wrap around my waist as he led me further into the back of the room where a platform of sorts was set up and both of us sat down. I leaned against his shoulder noting he was still fidgeting nervously but he appeared somewhat calmer then he had before.

"Now will you tell me what's got you twitching so badly?" I giggled at his amused look before he wagged his finger in my face in response to my curiosity.

"Nosey aren't we?" Willy pulled his finger back examining it with a pretend frightened look testing to see if it was still really there, or if I had actually bitten it off in my attempt. "Do I need to muzzle you?"

"You wouldn't dare." I retorted sticking out my tongue in response to his quirked brows and 'oh really' expression. "I couldn't nibble no more." He turned red at this and then narrowed his violet eyes in response.

"Cute." Willy smirked and finally let the more serious side of him show, it still unnerved me slightly. "About Hillary's wedding…what all is there to you being the maiden of honor and such?" he tilted his head in a familiar child like fashion with wide violet eyes.

_"I knew eventually I would have to bring this up, Hillary was kind enough to mention some details when Willy asked me to check on Haywood and Cosette status last week."_ I smiled slightly seeing his eyes narrow in suspicion before his nose wrinkled in a familiar annoyed look. "You thought about it and know exactly what it means…your expression is giving you away again."

"I don't want too." Willy pouted crossing his arms and turned away from me muttering candy curses under his breath. "I don't like to go out and the fact she wants you to drag me down the isle during the wedding isn't helping…I'm not going." He shook his head so fast I had to catch his top hat from rolling off into the room.

"Willy…Malcolm doesn't have a best man, plus you get to spend a whole day of partying with me." I pouted in turn leaning on his shoulder seeing he was observing me, it wasn't the first time I acted like this to get my way but both of us were too childish for our own good, this might take a while. "Please?" I whined seeing a small smirk starting in the corner of his mouth.

"No…I'm not going to go to the wedding and be dragged into the ceremony and have to do some silly speech. I don't know either of them and I'm going to have enough time dealing with the public." Willy half turned with a stubborn look on his face, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Meany." I offered puppy eyes but as usual they weren't working. "Hillary already made sure the press wouldn't know about the wedding and Nelly's taking the wedding pictures; don't forget she's doing both photography and culinary school now…you have to go." I whined giggling at his wrinkled face before noting a familiar smirk taking over his pout.

"You can't convince me to, so there." Willy nodded to emphasize his point and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Can too." I stated dryly with a giggle watching him raise a brow at this.

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't and you know it." He giggled at my sour look before becoming aware of gentle kisses trailing along his neck. "Gobstoppers…maybe you can." He sighed turning around to glare at me with amused violet eyes. "You know you don't play fair."

"I never said I did play fair…besides, you can't resist me for long anyway." I giggled at his rolled eyes before leaning away feeling his hand gently poke at my side. "No tickle…I'm hurt remember." I lifted my wrist startled at being able to do so without feeling a whole lot of pain.

"About another hour or so and you'll be able to use that again." Willy observed taking the sling from around my neck and watching as I hesitantly tested my fingers finding the pain was growing less and less by the minute.

"You still make my head hurt and amaze me at the same time." I smiled slightly at the familiar smug expression on his face and giggled when he stuck out his tongue in response.

"Why do you put up with me?" Willy hadn't really meant to let his insecurities slip into the open like that, but he had several things on his mind now and made a note to discuss those thoughts and possible plans with Sam as soon as possible.

"Is this a trick question?" I couldn't believe he still had to ask those questions, but then again Willy had gone through hell with people hurting him in the past and it was reasonable he still had doubts about us. "I put up with you……because I've fallen in love with you, I love you." I leaned over and hugged him close seeing a small smile on his face. "Nelly loves you too." I giggle then at the annoyed look on his face before giggling when he started to tickle me without warning. "No fair!" I managed trying to pull away from him only finding myself lifted into his lap and tickled more.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Willy retorted finally pausing in his tickle attack and glancing down at me thoughtfully. "I love you too." He started tickling me again forcing me to squirm but I still didn't get away.

"Stop already!" I managed before scrambling away from him and crossing my arms. "You are so mean Willy." He chuckled shrugging at that before glancing around the room with a thoughtful expression.

Willy observed the room several thoughts going through his mind at once and all of them seemed to keep revolving around one authoress he just couldn't keep away from. I loved the room and he knew that which was why his thoughts wouldn't stop and then he was aware of me poking at him. _"Pay back."_ He made a mental note to pay closer attention to me from now on when he slid off the platform and landed on the floor giggling up at my shining blue eyes.

"You're the one not playing fair." Willy slowly climb to his feet offering her his hand.

"You started it." I retorted sticking out my tongue and accepting his hand.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"You did too…we sound like those buzzards from the jungle book, only with different phrasing." I giggled at his amused look before he wrapped his arm around my waist and we again found ourselves in the elevator zooming through the factory and up to his room.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy observed her as she went into the bathroom shutting the door; he had a lot on his mind and was anticipating a visit with Sam when he heard a light tap on the door. Puzzled he went and opened the door seeing Sam standing there in the hall expectantly. _"I'm not ready yet."_ His eyes widened in surprise realizing he was running behind schedule. Willy had never run behind schedule and since being with Oriana seemed to do it only because she would distract him, but it was never from the candies it was always from his appointments with Sam or office work.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…you're late again." Sam signed giggling at the horrified expression on his face before Willy muttered 'licorice whip' and turned to see if Oriana had emerged from the bathroom yet.

"Oriana?" He hesitantly went over beside the bathroom nearly jumping out of his skin when she opened the door towel around her head and robe half dangling over one arm. _"Desert?"_ he shook his head disregarding the earlier jokes from the candy bath and smiled slightly.

She could feel her face flush as she noted an all too familiar smirk and quickly lifted up the robe. "You rang…stop that." She flushed harder when he wagged his brows at her.

"I have an appointment." She pretended to scowl at his amused smirk and poked at his chest in warning. "Poking again…we're never getting over this." He chuckled when she shrugged in response sticking out her tongue.

"Go to your appointment before I find the chocolate." She warned shutting the door before he could respond to that.

_"She's so…gobstoppers." _ Willy crossed his arms for a minute and then turned walking back to take his appointment with Sam.

**--Oriana's POV--**

_"I just let desert run away."_ I started to laugh at that unwrapping the towel from my hair and working on the tangles. For some reason I just couldn't get Willy out of my mind and was wondering what else was going on behind those violet eyes, one thing I was sure of was Willy had more going on behind the curtain then I knew about. He always seemed to have a trick or two up his sleeve and somehow I had the feeling things were about to get much more interesting. _"Hillary's wedding is going to be interesting to say the least."_ I placed my brush away and turned exiting into the bedroom crawling into a pair of black silky pajamas and flopping in bed. I knew from experience that Willy's sessions with Sam were long and it wouldn't do me any good to wait up for him, it had become a familiarity when things were troubling him and he didn't want to worry me too badly.

I glanced at a small pile of envelopes on the side table and reached out seeing they were for me as usual and smiled at the familiar ones from Nelly and my mom, and then there was the three or four from Aunt Margo that I promptly tossed aside knowing the Oompa Loompa's would send them to the fire for me eventually.

**Hey…can I torture you both again. Kidding anyway I can't wait to get there to the factory again and see what kind of mischief I can cook up for you and Willy. Plus your mom is sending your birthday gifts with me, she feels so miserable for missing your birthday this year but I re-assured her as much as you did and she finally caved in and stopped the whole beat herself up thing. Does Willy know about it? I bet you hid it from him and that means…I get to be sneaky. **

**Love, giggles, tickles, **

**Nelly**

"Oh brother…I was hoping the subject of my birthday wasn't going to come up." I heard a shuffling and glanced up in time to notice a curious looking Gregory picking up the things from Aunt Margo and groaned. "Gregory don't say…" before I could finish he scribbled down a note and with a mischievous giggle disappeared from the room.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean already knew about your birthday. He's been up to something and I'm not saying what, you do know that you can't hide anything around here right? I mean you've been here eight months and still haven't caught on?**

"Bugger." I sighed leaning against the pillows and opening the next note from my mom.

**I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to have you know I have been talked out of guilt…Nelly hasn't changed a bit and you are both stubborn. I hope you and Willy are doing well and give my love to the Buckets. Love you honey. **

**Love always **

**Mom**

"Letters from your m-moth-mom and Nelly?" Willy smirked at my sudden 'eep' of surprise and saw me narrow my eyes suspiciously at him. "What?"

"That's my line." I giggled at his amused expression before placing aside the mail and crossing my arms studying him suspiciously. "You've been being sneaky again…I want to know how you found out, I know Nelly and my mom didn't tell you." He tilted his head with a knowing twinkle in those violet eyes and offered me one of his smiles in response. "Willy." I warned playfully but only got a stuck out tongue in response.

"It's not hard to figure things out around here, secrets among Oompa Loompa's are like announcements to the press…they don't stay quiet long enough." Willy started chuckling at my wrinkled expression before heading toward the bathroom.

"Too many cocoa beans." I muttered hearing a giggle in response before he vanished into the bathroom. "I wonder what he has up his sleeves this time?" with that I finally dozed off waiting for Willy to come to bed.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy stirred hearing the familiar chime like sound from the wind chimes Oriana had put in the room and smiled realizing the Oompa Loompa's were there to wake him as usual. He glanced up at the silver dragon chimes across the room and stretched seeing Gregory was standing on one of the many stools adjusting the breakfast trays.

"Morning Mr. Cocoa Bean." Gregory signed seeing Oriana roll over and snuggle tight against him. "What are your plans for her birthday?" he signed curiously seeing Willy offer a smug smirk before wagging a finger in his face.

"You gave me away Gregory." Willy whispered his eyes twinkling when Gregory feigned his innocence too quickly.

"Can't prove it." Gregory signed with an amused giggle at Willy's sour look before he jumped down and scooted from the room not wanting to become his next target for teasing.

**--Original POV--**

"Everything gives you away." I muttered glancing from my mound of blonde hair and smiling up at the amused violet eyes that met mine. "No more Ben incidences…I don't think I can take them." I noticed my cast was gone and my wrist looked completely normal and even felt normal when I moved it.

"No more Ben…just something else." He smirked already seeing what was coming next and placed a finger against my mouth. "Not saying."

I attempted to bite at his finger watching his smirk broaden at the attempt. "Tell me what you're up too, I know that look far too well." I noticed a certain chocolate spider incident look had returned and sighed. "Otherwise I'm not moving." He chuckled at me before handing me a piece of honeydew melon.

"You will move…otherwise I'll tickle you." Willy threatened as I stopped chewing and gave him an irritated look.

"No." I whined pouting. "I'll crème pie you again." I giggled at his quirked brows and interested look.

"You think so?" I then was forced to giggle madly when Willy rolled suddenly tackling me to the bed and tickling the crap out of me.

"Stop before I start to (hic)…never (hic) mind." I glared up at Willy who was grinning like the Cheshire cat at my predicament. "You (hic) (hic) did that (hic) (hic) (hic) on pur (hic) pose." I managed wrinkling my nose in annoyance.

"Of coarse…I think it's cute." I hiccupped several more times before reaching up and returning the favor forcing him to giggle, before I knew it he had squirmed of the bed with a thud, which forced me to giggle in between several hiccups. "Not amusing." He peeked up from the floor which again sent me into a fit of laughter.

_Tug, Tug_

Willy turned to glance at Doris who was glancing back a forth with an amused expression on her face before her hands started to rapidly move about. After a quick exchange of hand movements between Doris and Willy I noticed a small frown crease his face. _"Something isn't going according to his plan."_ I noticed him slide back on the bed and glance at me curiously.

"Nelly's running behind schedule, she won't be in until sometime afternoon." I slid over and lay across him knowing there was more to the issue than just that. "I have…ew…more paper work to do before I can have any fun." He glanced down at me curiously before I started giggling at the disgusted look on his face. "You find it far too amusing." He stuck out his tongue at me for giggling again.

"It's your expressions…you're hiding something." I noticed his eyes half close at this already realizing I had learned to read him far more then he would like. "Tell me so I can help?" I saw him shake his head before sighing in defeat watching him climb from bed and vanish into his closet to change.

Willy emerged wearing a turquoise and violet colored outfit before leaning across the bed and kissing me, he then promptly exited leaving the room and me to my own thoughts. He was pushing me away again and it irked me so much I literally stomped from bed and into the bathroom muttering curses under my breath. _"I hate when he pushes me away."_ I sounded more like a cartoon character I remembered called muttly then myself by the time I exited the bathroom and went over to the side of the closet Willy had added onto his sorting through my clothing. I pulled on a black hoodie and black jeans which were currently fitting my rather dark mood. Before I nearly trampled poor Emilee I heard a high gurgle sound and glanced down seeing she was holding Gilbert up toward me with a small smile on her face. I took Gilbert into my arms feeling my anger fade slightly when he wrapped himself tightly in my hair as was his favorite pastime and then took the offered note.

**We were wondering if you would come to the village and watch the little ones today? **

"I would love to Emilee…I need to have a distraction at the moment." I didn't realize I had spoken the thought aloud and heard a small sigh reaching down to collect another note in her hand.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean isn't pushing you away on purpose. He just hasn't learned how to work with you or how concerned for him you really are, he needs time to adjust…I assumed you knew this.**

I wrinkled my nose at the note before sighing. "Yes I know, that doesn't mean it frustrates me any less Emilee. Besides I don't like it when he's upset, he gets to worried or forgets to sleep, eat, among other things." I couldn't help the flush in my face seeing her cover her mouth in a small giggle.

Without any more discussion of Willy I followed Emilee out into the familiar swirled hall and down to the door to the village, I braced myself on the stairs which turned into the familiar slide and held tightly to Gilbert who squealed in glee all the way to the soft landing among the leaves below. I was led to the clearing where I was instantly greeted with several little forms all clinging to my legs and any other part of my body they could get to before they found it fitting to return to their play. My favorite visits always consisted of watching the Oompa Loompa children; I adored them almost as much as I assumed Willy adored the little people themselves. They were a second part of my family and the more time I spent with the little devils the more attached I become to them, not to mention the children seemed overly fond of me.


	29. Chapter 29: Cousin Antics & Chocolate

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Cousin Antics & Chocolate**

I sat there for several hours playing games with them, reading to them and finally singing to them before I was aware of someone watching at a distance. I knew it was Willy and had somehow learned to sense his presence but that didn't stop him from catching me off guard, I could sense his presence and a deep concern lingering around him. _"Something happened…will he tell me or not though is the question?"_ I smiled watching Gilbert stagger slightly starting to attempt walking before he flopped with a cute little plop like look and then he gurgled slightly crawling over to me using my legs in an effort to walk again.

"Do you want to talk?" I glanced up as Willy's hand lightly laced down my hair before he wrinkled his nose sitting down beside me and waving his hands fearfully at the curios kids headed his way.

"I don't want to spoil your good mood." Willy wrinkled his nose in a disgusted look when Gilbert stumbled slightly catching onto his knee to re-balance himself and then he attempted another walk only to flop on the ground.

"You don't worry about my mood, talk to me Willy." I met his violet gaze seeing the reluctance start to slightly melt before I reached out lifting a frustrated Gilbert who had tears in his eyes. "Shhh." I whispered soothingly watching him sniffle before sitting in my Indian style legs and curling up into a small ball to snooze.

"You won't take no for an answer?" He asked raising a brow and smirking at my annoyed expression. I leaned over kissing him softly in response before observing him for a long moment. I tried not to let on how annoying his gloves squeaking was, seeing he was lost in thought. "I got more paperwork from the village today…I need to discuss some things with the chief before I can really go into any details with you. I'm terrified of this discussion though." He sighed miserably aware of my arm wrapping around his shoulders and my head leaning on him.

"From my experience with the Oompa Loompa's, you don't need to be terrified." I met those violet eyes seeing a small frown on his face. "You're terrified of your own answers." I realized seeing him almost wince at the revelation. _"There's more to this then he's going to share…how do I help him if I don't know the problem?"_ I puzzled over the situation for a long moment before hoping I come to a good answer. "Follow your heart, and listen to those around you. You're good at understanding your environment Willy and I'm sure Sam gave you excellent advice." I sighed then seeing him go off into his flash back phase.

**--Flashback---**

Sam sat there thoughtfully studying previous charts and became instantly alert to Willy's hasty entrance into the room. Willy frantically paced a few minutes before making himself comfortable on the familiar couch.

"Sam what do I do…those papers explained the Wonka-Vite and she didn't care and now the chief wants to know how far I plan on carrying this." Willy whined crossing his arms in a slightly childish pout before becoming aware of intent eyes studying him.

"How far are you willing to carry your relationship with the authoress?" Sam signed watching Willy's eyes narrow suspiciously at him before he closed his eyes muttering several things that were incoherent.

"Sam, your suppose to help relax me and help sort this mess out…not help the chief make my life more complicated and the…ew…paperwork on top of it all." Willy sighed squeaking his gloves agitatedly.

"That's just it Mr. Cocoa Bean. The only way you are going to be able to understand this situation is to do exactly what you've been debating with for a long time now. She's lived here for eight months and you two are now closer then ever. You can't stand the factory without her around and Charlie and the rest adore her presence. We even have grown very fond of this authoress." Sam signed watching Willy react by sitting up with a stunned expression on his face. "Again…what are you going to do?"

"I-I-I…" Willy surrendered shrugging his shoulders knowing full well he was too nerved up to get the answer he wanted out.

"When you decide…you will feel better." Sam smiled gently up at Willy who sighed in defeat nodding and realizing as usual he was right.

**--End Flashback--**

"You're right…smarty pants." Willy murmured snapping from his flashback daze and seeing concern lingering in my eyes for his well being. "You worry to much." He said softly leaning over and capturing her lips lightly with his.

"Comes with being me." I said softly leaning onto his shoulder again and studying the children playing several games. "Hi Emilee." I smiled watching her collect Gilbert and then saw her and Hailey start gathering the children for their naps.

"I have a surprise for you in the chocolate room." Willy whispered softly startling me when he kissed lightly against my neck forcing me to shiver slightly. "Come on." I gave him a slightly peeved look and got a grin in return before climbing to my feet and brushing myself off. I then reached over brushing Willy off observing as the last of the children were led away and pinched his bum. "Hey!" he cried startled.

I laughed at his stunned expression before taking off full speed toward the elevator hearing him in hot pursuit. Sadly the elevator wasn't being polite that day and instead of paying attention I crashed into it pulling a Willy followed by Willy himself, both of us went down with startled groans and glanced up at the jungle filled room. _"Ow."_ I thought rubbing my forehead and glancing over at Willy who was pulling himself back together used to crashing frequently into the thing, something I wasn't quite as skilled at.

"Here." He leaned down lifting me to my feet and smirked at my frown of annoyance. "See what happens when you get cheeky?" he questioned giggling at me his smirk present as usual.

"No pun intended of course." I giggled at his now red face and stepped into the elevator.

"Funny, ha, ha." He retorted sticking out his tongue and pressing the button to the chocolate room.

"I try." I shrugged watching his smirk broaden.

The elevator took of rapidly in an intricate fashion of turns, zigs, zags, and various other directions before a familiar ding announced our destination. Willy and I were too busy giggling from attempting to tickle each other to notice the stop until we both fell out of the elevator laughing harder at one another. I lay there across him staring down at his highly amused face before brushing away candy grass and standing, I then helped him to his feet both of us hearing an all too familiar giggle before turning in the direction of the sound. _"Oh no, not again."_ Nelly and Charlie both come charging down across the chocolate room straight for Willy and myself, luckily this time Willy had the sense to move and we both dodged the pair watching them both smack into the elevator startled by our swift retreat and flop to the ground in surprise.

"Serves you right." I glanced down at Nelly who was rubbing her head vigorously while Willy helped Charlie to his feet. "No dog piling." I warned watching her wrinkle her nose in a disgusted look before she started giggling madly.

"You did that on purpose Willy." Nelly accused before climbing to her feet and giving him a once over. "Orianna has never been that fast…you helped." She brushed off her blue jeans and violet turtleneck sweater before shaking out her curly brown locks.

"Mumbler." Willy smirked hearing me burst out into laughter watching Nelly's mouth gape in surprise.

"That isn't a word." Nelly retorted sticking out her tongue at both of us.

"It is in his book." I retorted back giggling at her offended look before she burst into laughter.

"Keep it up Willy and I swear I'll throw your hat into that chocolate river of yours." Nelly noticed an odd look exchanged between Willy and myself and frowned curiously.

"I know that wouldn't be wise…he has a nice spot of chocolate for those that threaten his river." I knew my riddle had confused Nelly, but Willy got the point and giggled almost wickedly making both Nelly and Charlie exchange nervous looks before each shrugged.

"That's just creepy." Nelly muttered watching Charlie nod in agreement before the four of them started across the chocolate room and listened to Nelly's excited chatter about school, my mom, and her boyfriend.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy just watched both girls chatter away amused at how they seemed to never need to take a breath and occasionally would finish one another's thoughts or sentences; this intrigued him in several ways. Charlie had long since grown bored with the conversation and had taken to suggesting things for various candies to Willy and eventually Willy got into his own conversation with Charlie somehow managing to keep track of both conversations without much effort.

"He's multi-tasking." Orianna whispered softly to Nelly who had paused in their conversation to watch Charlie rapidly talking with Willy over various candies.

"How can you tell?" Nelly giggled noticing Willy's violet gaze shift hesitantly back and for the between both conversations. "Never mind." She shook her head noticing a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"His eyes give him away." Orianna laughed at the amused giggle she gave her and then saw Willy stick his tongue out in response. "Charlie…what are you doing?" She noticed he wasn't really paying attention at the moment and appeared to be up to something. _"Nelly and Charlie planned something."_ She realized seeing a thoughtful look aimed over at Nelly before he concentrated on Willy again.

**--Original POV--**

"He ran out of ideas momentarily…give him a minute." Willy retorted chuckling at my 'right' look. "Hmm?" he noticed my suspicious look and finally caught on that something was definitely amiss. _"Oh something's up."_ he realized studying me thoughtfully before noting the odd exchange going on between Nelly and Charlie.

"Nelly…I swear you aren't going to like the outcome of whatever you're up too." I warned knowing full well there was a chocolate pond hidden in the room and Willy would not hesitate to use it in this current situation.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Nelly sounded far too innocent even by my standards.

"You're always up to something." Willy chimed in seeing Nelly give him the finger without Charlie noticing. "That wasn't too nice." He smirked at my amused look and walked over beside me wrapping his arm lightly around my waist. _"She's as bad as Orianna is."_ He noticed my arms were crossed.

Nelly and Charlie both exchanged a knowing look with each other and that was all it took, Willy ran one way and I ran the other. Willy was heading straight for the chocolate pond with Nelly hot on his heels and I was making my way in a run about way to the other side, we were going to lead them both to the pond and dodge to the side in time for Charlie and Nelly to have a rather sticky experience. As planned Willy and I dodged at the last minute, he lifted me quickly and twirled before allowing me on my feet and then we both heard the sound of an odd splash.

"SHIT!" Nelly yelled startled as both she and Charlie found themselves wading in a pond full of chocolate.

"Nelly!" I scolded thankful Charlie was just coming up from the chocolate pond. "Looks to be a bit of a sticky situation for you two." I giggled at Nelly's chocolate covered scowl.

Charlie glanced between Willy and me hearing us both laughing at their predicament and was very thankful his very red face was hidden underneath the layer of chocolate. Nelly climb slowly from the chocolate pond and lifted Charlie out beside her, both of them managed to brush enough off their face to reveal very unhappy expressions. Those expressions again made Willy and myself go into a fit of giggles before we turned seeing several giggling Oompa Loompa's coming over to assist our chocolate covered friends.

"For once I'm not wearing the chocolate." Signed Ben eyeing the pair with a highly amused expression on his face.

"I think we better run." Willy remarked thoughtfully studying the pair curiously.

I did plan on asking him 'why' but the expression on Nelly and Charlie's face was more than enough reason for me to agree with him. Both of us bolted quickly across the chocolate room just managing to slip into the safety of the elevator before both caught up and glared at us through the glass. Willy waved sticking out his tongue in response to Nelly's annoyed expression and pressed a random button sending us off into the elevator so rapidly I forgot to catch onto him and flopped ungracefully to the floor.


	30. Chapter 30: Mischief & Mayhem

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Mischief & Mayhem**

"Gobstoppers…are you alright?" Willy was instantly at my side observing me as I slowly picked myself up into a sitting position and sighed brushing myself off.

"Of course, I used to be a crash test dummy for this thing…remember?" I rose my brow at his curious look before he started laughing at my rather unappealing reference. "I'm going to get you for laughing…not funny." I smiled at his curious look before I turned flopping across his lap watching the whirl of color and noises go on by.

"And how do you plan on getting me back?" Willy smirked down at me lacing his hand lightly through my hair, which had apparently become a favorite pastime of his.

"That's for me to know…

"And me not to find out?" He giggled at my frown before both of us glanced up at the familiar ding sound.

"I remember this room." I smiled wickedly before sitting up and managing to bolt off into the growing room before he could react.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I remember this room." with that Willy watched in surprise as she hastily climb to her feet and bolted off into the large room where everything grew on trees, even if it wasn't meant to do so.

"Oh no…not the crème pie incident." He glanced around the large room and carefully climb to his feet.

He already suspected what Orianna had in mind and carefully made his way toward the pie grove keeping to the shadows just in case. He stepped around trees growing lemon pies, blueberry pies; chocolate pies, and finally saw her standing near the crème pie tree again with a slightly amused grin on her face before she ducked around behind it. _"She didn't get a pie?"_ He tilted his head puzzled by this and slowly made his way up next to the tree peeking around it, there wasn't a sign of her.

"Where did you go?" He wondered aloud hearing a creak sound and turning back around finding no source of the sound. _"She wouldn't dare."_ He thought cringing before he dared to look up into the crème pie tree.

**--Original POV--**

I knew it wouldn't be long before Willy's curiosity would win out over his better judgment and snuck around the side of the tree hiking up into the thick branches. Soon enough Willy come looking only to find no sign of me, I smiled down from my perch above him and glanced at a low hanging branch that was slightly weak and would serve my purpose well. I purposely made a creak sound watching as he turned back and forth and then cringed daring to look up into the tree.

"Hi Willy." I smirked at him seeing his head tilt to the side and a suspicious look come over him. _"He's so cute when he does that."_ I couldn't help the somewhat evil grin on my face as I reached out and shook the flimsy branch with all my might.

_Plop, Plop, Splat,_

Several crème pies come loose with that movement and forced Willy to drop his cane in an effort to protect himself, but it was too late by then. I leaned back against the tree careful of my positioning and balance before I started to laugh gleefully at my form of revenge.

"Ew." Willy managed before removing several of the pies and glaring up at me. "That wasn't fair…ew." He wrinkled his face in a severely disgusted look before crossing his arms and pouting.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" I started to again laugh watching him stick out his tongue and continue to remove globes of crème pie from his suite, hair, and then he removed his top hat squeaking in surprise when two more pies made their way down, one in his hat and one kindly splattering across his head. "Ew, ew, and…eeewww." I couldn't help but start to laugh harder.

"Shit." I managed before tumbling from the tree and landing among the crème pie mess below with a splat. "Yick." I managed before glancing up at the violet eyes staring down at me full of amusement. _"I got my revenge and yet I still made a fool of myself."_ I sighed in surrender remaining there flat on my back among the pastry.

"I think the universe realigned and made up for your trickery." Willy started to laugh at my sour look before leaning down and lifting me to my feet. "I wonder how you taste?" he flushed scarlet realizing he had spoken the thought aloud.

"Let's go find out." I smirked at his startled expression and pulled him into the elevator pressing his room button.

Once the elevator stopped both of us hesitantly stepped out onto the familiar hall floor and due to the sticky mess we were covered in we both caught one another for balance, it didn't work out so well with the freshly waxed floor and we both went down. _"Ouch."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in annoyance watching Willy sit up and glance around in surprise. Very carefully we both again made it to our feet and all but skated to the door to his room, once inside both of us sighed thoughtfully staring at ourselves and then burst out laughing. We looked like we had fallen in a vat of pastry and were a complete sticky mess. _"Nelly and Charlie aren't the only ones that found themselves in a sticky mess."_ I giggled at the annoyed look Willy gave me before he wiped more of the substance from my face a devilish smirk on his face.

"I think we need showers." Willy tilted his head to the side his smirk remaining in place.

"Is that an offer to join you?" I stifled a giggle at his suddenly crimson face. "It sounds better then standing here all sticky." I started toward the bathroom tossing my sticky shirt over my head and hearing a startled sound, I turned long enough to watch Willy lift my shirt from his head and quirk a brow at me. "I'll be waiting."

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_I swear she's getting worse then I am."_ He thought tossing aside her shirt along with his frock coat and cupping his chin in thought. He shook his head in an amused way before walking into the bathroom and stripping the rest of his clothes startled to feel a splash from behind him and rolling his eyes at her amused giggle.

**--Other POV's--**

Emilee walked into the room followed by several others after being informed of the crème pie latest incident and started to collect the sticky cloths hesitating at the bathroom aware both Willy and Orianna were in the bathroom. She flushed a deep scarlet waving off the others and as quietly as possible made her way into the bathroom gathering the items before exiting.

"I wish Mr. Cocoa Bean would just get over his issues…she isn't going to abandon him." Signed Doris flushing scarlet after Emilee re-emerged into the room nearly glowing due to flushing so badly. "You are one brave woman." She signed assisting her with the clothing and motioning all other Oompa Loompa's to leave, she really didn't need to further hers or any of the others embarrassment.

**--Original POV--**

"They're going to end up with a complex." I smiled slightly seeing Willy barely open an eye.

"What do you mean…complex?" He questioned sitting up slightly against the pillows and glancing down at me with both eyes flashing in amusement then.

"The Oompa Loompa's." I leaned across him hearing him giggle in response. "It may be funny for us, but not them…they remind me of walking tomatos." I laughed at the sudden odd look on his face, clearly he was picturing this in his mind.

"Not likely." Willy tilted his head to the side toying with my hair. "Emilee, Doris, and the others are used to it by now." He pointed out before giggling feeling me start to poke at him.

"That doesn't mean we should torture them." I felt him catch my hands before he playfully scowled at me. "You like it…you love to tease them." He grinned broadly at the observation before I sighed surrendering.

"You already know that." Both of us turned seeing Felix enter into the room hesitantly and as usual bright red at discovering us in bed. Willy quickly pulled the blankets around us and observed his hand movements before snickering. "Alright Felix…just remind them, there's more then one chocolate pond." Felix bowed and quickly left the room. "Nelly thinks we got lost."

"Yeah right…she knows better. You just gave her reason to tease us more so then usual." Willy tilted his head curiously at this. "We've been gone for several hours, what do you think she's going to say?" I quirked my brows before laughing at his disgust look.

"Ew." Willy offered before reluctantly climbing out of bed and pulling me with him. "Come on…before she gets antsy and comes to find my room." he pouted at my amused giggle but his eyes were flashing in amusement.

I flopped on the floor dressed in a violet halter top and blue jean bellbottoms waiting for Willy to finish dressing. I sat there for a bit before Jill trotted into the room and handed me some of my stray mail, while waiting for Willy I opened the one from Hillary and red it over letting out a startled sound before re-reading it a second and third time. _"Bachelor and Bachelorette party? Hillary has got to be crazy, Willy won't go for it."_ I heard a shuffling sound and glanced up in time to see Willy finish off his red and black outfit with a pair of black gloves. I handed up the invite watching his violet eyes trace over it quickly before they widened in surprise and the invitation fell on my head sliding down into my lap.

Willy opened his mouth to say something. "Wh-wh-……hmm." He sighed glancing down at me and tried again. "Wh-What is that?" he stood there a worried expression on his face.

I considered a kind way to break it too him and realized there wasn't one, especially when it concerned Hillary. "In your case, drinking, guy things, games, talking, showing off…stripers." I heard a very defined startled almost choked sound and hesitantly met those very wide violet eyes.

I couldn't believe at how white he had turned and heard the familiar sound of squeaking gloves. He was terrified before knowing what they involved, after the last part I was suddenly regretting my response. _"Need to do something."_ I realized quickly climbing to my feet and reaching out catching his shoulders and gently shook him.

Willy gulped hard before meeting my gaze. "Don't make me." He begged barely above a whisper. _"Please don't make me agree to go."_ He silently pleaded closing his eyes feeling dizzy at the idea.

"Willy…I had no intention of making you." I smiled slightly at the relieved look on his face. "Hillary won't give me the option of backing out, but I'm not forcing you to go through that." This got a very odd response and one I wasn't expecting.

"Does the bachelorette party involve…" Willy couldn't finish that and instead flushed a very deep crimson.

"Knowing Hillary like I do…most likely." I offered a weak smile, as much as I adored Hillary and being her best friend, I really hated her definition of fun.

"_Why am I suddenly not ok with these party things?"_ Willy wondered tilting his head in a familiar thoughtful almost lost expression. Without speaking his thoughts allowed Willy wrapped his arm around my waist and started out of the room toward the glass elevator. Normally I would try to find out what was wrong but at this point I thought it best to leave him to his thoughts. We were suddenly zooming around the factory and after a good half hour of not stopping I leaned against his shoulder and apparently made him realize we hadn't stopped as of yet.

Willy was instantly alert to this. "Gobstoppers." He muttered reaching out and pressing the chocolate room button, but the elevator just continued to steadily zip around the factory with no sign of stopping. "Not again." He groaned pressing the emergency stop button and then pressed another button so the Oompa Loompa's could find us in the factory.

We were in a wing of the factory I had yet to visit and for once I didn't feel the giddy sensation I usually did when visiting the factory, I felt nervous almost scared. The room we were in was complete blackness and nothing to see except for dimly lit shadows illuminating the room in various pale shades of blue, violet, and white. _"I don't feel so safe in this room."_ I noticed Willy appeared very nervous as well and intently studied the area with a frown of concentration on his face.

"Don't." His voice was very soft when I attempted to go investigate the room. I had a bad habit of finding things that made me slightly edgy very appealing and was inclined to satisfy my curiosity most of the time. "This is the 'Night terror room'." he spoke very softly pulling me tighter to his side and observing things intently with violet eyes.

"Why would you have a room like that in your…" I stopped realizing that even if its purpose was to terrify and bring fears alive, it was useful to create things for Halloween or other possibilities.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_It wasn't by my choice entirely."_ Willy offered a wry smile at the thought realizing this room was another of those things that he had to trust her with, which again he found himself nervous to do. "I had to add this on." He winced realizing he had started to explain the room. "It was designed to enclose all the nightmares and such that bothers those in the factory…I did it because Charlie seemed to have some rather vivid ones, I have no idea why though, neither he nor his family really understand them either."

"Sometimes they inspire the Halloween ideas?" Orianna asked curiously.

"Sometimes…If I can stay here long enough to deal with…Licorice Whip!" Willy nearly jumped a foot in the air when something come charging from the shadows smacking into the glass elevator with a vicious snarl.

"Deal with things like that." She finished for him staring into glowing red eyes which was more then enough to make her skin crawl. "How do the Oompa Loompa's get us out of here?" she swallowed hard hearing a howl in the distance, instantly envisioning werewolves or things far worse.

"Ye-ah." Willy smiled brightly before considered my question. _"Um…do I have a way for them to get down here and fix it among these things?"_ he wondered seeing her observing him intently before pulling from his embrace and crossing her arms.

"Willy…you do have a contingency plan…right?" Orianna asked her brows furrowing in worry. _"He better have or I may resort to old methods of persuasion."_ I only received a very nervous look in response.

"Yes." Willy offered brightly before frowning. "I just don't remember what it was." He giggled nervously at this before placing his hand against his chin and closing his eyes to think.

**--Original POV--**

I couldn't believe I was hearing this, he didn't remember? I jumped when something attacked the elevator again only this time I got a good view and felt my jaw drop to the floor in surprise. Before me was one of my own nightmares, apparently it worked for everyone in the factory. The creature was a cross between werewolf and maybe another animal I had never really thought about it when it chased me in one of my nightmares, all I knew was it had thick midnight black fur, razor like claws on both hands and feet and a mouth full of very sharp teeth. His jaws snapped at the elevator before he narrowed deep yellow eyes angrily at Willy and myself.

"Scary." Willy managed before tilting his head observing the thing more closely. "Not any I remember Charlie telling me about." He noticed my jaw snap shut quickly before I lowered my gaze studying the thing from head to toe. "Yours?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately…I told you my mind is weird." I smiled slightly hearing a chuckle in response before both of us turned hearing a sound somewhere in the room that reminded us both of one of the machines the Oompa Loompa's used around the factory to fix things.

"Nerds." Willy realized he still hadn't come up with the safety fix for the Oompa Loompa's and now was worried they would get hurt. "I still don't remember." He sounded almost panicked making me a bit more nervous then usual.

"Make your weird call to stop them then." I managed before seeing him raise a brow at this before nodding. I reflexively covered my ears knowing far too well how high pitched that call was from experience. "Loud." I managed before rubbing my ears realizing I hadn't covered them tightly enough.

"At least they stopped." Willy noted aloud before trying to wrack his brain and remember the contingency plan he had for this room.

I heard several candy curses realizing he was still drawing a blank on how to help them into the room and get us out. _"There has got to be something."_ I studied the room thoughtfully before noticing a lever that glowed an almost neon pink, much to my annoyance and pointed. Willy glanced where I was pointing and brightened before groaning again. _"Why didn't I put the lever closer, or put one inside the elevator?"_ he wondered and then remembered the room was still being constructed and was rather difficult to finish on schedule do to the things living in it.

I wrinkled my face in thought realizing what was wrong. "Let me guess…still under construction?" I received a nod in response. "Distract them." I pointed to the creatures outside the elevator thoughtfully.

"WHAT!" Willy nearly screeched in fright.

"Distract. Them." I stated more carefully before opening the elevator and bolting into the unknown.

I heard him protesting the action before briefly glancing over my shoulder seeing he was swinging his cane in a panicked fashion, which was working perfectly as the distraction. Sadly my nightmare wasn't as stupid and had somehow managed to keep to the shadows off to my right, once I pulled the lever I heard a familiar snarl and cringed. _"Nightmare reality." _ I winced hearing the slow growl as the creature approached me.

"I like nightmares when you can wake from them." I stated aloud before bolting back to the elevator running a lot harder then I had ever done so before. "Willy in!" I managed before diving into the elevator and hearing him come in behind me.

"That was crazy." Willy turned catching my shoulders seeing I was barely able to breath at the moment. "Don't ever scare me like that again." His eyes had that familiar angry glint in them I had seen before and made me realize I was definitely in for a lecture, something he rarely ever did. "Why would you do that…I had an idea and you almost…

"I know." I cut him off seeing his violet gaze flair slightly. "I'm stubborn…it's a flaw." I knew he wasn't finished yet.

"That's no excuse." Willy sighed miserably. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what would happen to me, the factory, or anything around me. The Oompa Loompa's seemed to know more about us then even we did before getting involved…don't do things that crazy again." He heard an almost warning tone in his own voice and winced.

"You're ordering me again." I frowned slightly not liking the tone of voice even if he was worried. _"He's terrified."_ I realized before following my instinct to tell him off. Willy had been hiding several things and avoiding things as of lately the problem was I had no idea on what to do.

"Not on purpose." He hoped she didn't take offense to his tone.

"Did too." I covered my mouth to hide the grin on my face watching his gaze follow mine.

"Did not." He tilted his head thoughtfully getting the feeling he was forgiven somehow, but still unsure if he was right or not.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Right…Did not." I smiled wondering how skilled he was in cartoons.

"Did too." He huffed crossing his arms and pouting.

"I know you did." I started giggling when his eyes widened in surprise realizing what had just happened. "You really need to watch some Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoons." I couldn't help but laugh harder when an amused smirk crossed his face.

"Felix…fix this before she drives me nutty." Willy glanced up at the giggling madly Oompa Loompa whom had witnessed the whole incident since her crazy plan of action from earlier.

"Too late…you were nutty before I got involved." I smiled slightly watching his violet gaze flash with a twinkle of mischief. _"Um…nowhere to run."_ I realized before finding myself being tickled until I collapsed to the elevator floor laughing hysterically.

Willy glanced up after a few minutes allowing me to breath and watched Felix avidly sign the situation before tilting his head in a thoughtful expression. _"That's unusual, Hillary's cousin had those two dealt with…I thought."_ I noticed his inquisitive expression and realized something was definitely up.

"What's wrong?" I managed after finally catching my breath and sticking out my tongue in response to his amused smirk.

"A short in the elevator caused by outside items…we're still repairing things thanks to Haywood and Cosette." Willy tilted his head up to observe Felix and sighed wrinkling his nose in irritation.

"Hillary stated they were still out of our hair." I frowned in thought wondering what was going on this time around.

"It could have been an old box of wiring that got overlooked." Willy managed a smile before hauling me to my feet and pressing the chocolate room button. "I imagine Nelly and Charlie are thinking we got lost by now." After a moment the elevator was off again.

"Charlie, yes…Nelly, she has her own ideas." I giggled at his sour expression and leaned into his arm which wrapped around my shoulders.

"I should go." Willy said thoughtfully before glancing down at me with an inquiring look on his face.

"Hmm?" I asked seeing a small forced smile on his face.

"I should go to that Bachelor thing." He cringed at the aspect of the party and what was involved.

"Why?" I knew he was far from comfortable with the idea and was suddenly curious to his change of heart. _"Oh no…he isn't going because of me having to go, is he?"_ I studied him for a long minute, but before I could ask we both turned to the sound of the elevator and saw Nelly and Charlie freshly cleaned and both looking irritated with us.

"That was so mean you two." Nelly huffed watching Willy cover his mouth to hide a highly amused smirk. "You're both sneaky and evil." Charlie nodded in agreement to this.

"What do you mean both…I'm an angel compared to him." I pointed at Willy to emphasize my point. The three of us started to giggle at his highly offended look, before he tweaked my nose.

"You said you have horns to hold the halo up and a tail to keep the wings straight miss smarty pants." Willy retorted after tweaking my nose a second time and smirking as I twitched my nose in response glaring at him.

"She does…I've seen them in action." Nelly and Charlie started to giggle at me again.

"What's your excuse?" I retorted to both Willy and Nelly.

Charlie stood there staring back and forth as the three of us kept exchanging insults and playful banter before I smiled evilly nodding at Nelly. _"I don't like that look."_ Charlie noticed Willy frown slightly staring at the cousins and tapping his cane nervously. Whatever Willy had said during the latest round of banter had just gotten him in trouble and Charlie already suspected he was severely outnumbered. Before Charlie could react Willy was running across the chocolate room heading straight for the Candy Cane grove in hopes of getting to the candy rocks past it and hide from the pair of girls who were instantly at his heels.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"You're both far from angels…more like demons, especially her." Willy glanced at Nelly's rose brow and noticed Orianna's evil grin. _"Nerds."_ He bolted as fast as his legs could carry him already knowing close contact would not matter in this situation.

Willy ran past several candy trees diving over a group of chocolate covered rocks long enough for the pair to run by and then he was back on his feet, and running to the rock candy down by the chocolate falls. He again dived over a group of rocks leaning against them and attempting to catch his breath, he couldn't believe how dangerous the pair were together when both were against him and then he remembered his cane and hat incident from Christmas grinning impishly at the memory.

"Willy Wonka!" Nelly called nearly colliding with Orianna near the chocolate falls in their half hazardous search for him. "You can't hide for ever you sneak!" she called crossing her arms and twitching her nose in annoyance.

Willy listened intently nearly jumping out of his skin when Charlie tumbled down among the rocks beside him. Charlie smiled waving slightly before pointing in the direction Orianna and Nelly were. _"He feels sorry for me."_ He grinned nodding at Charlie before sneaking around several more rocks and peeking out observing the cousins studying the room around them.

**--Original POV--**

"He can hide forever…he knows this room far better then you or I do." I sighed crossing my own arms and glanced around the room realizing Charlie had vanished from view. "Charlie's helping him too."

"How do you know?" Nelly walked around several candy rocks and trees next to the chocolate river and frowned finding no sign of the candy maker she had almost grown as fond of as I had. "I'm warning you…if he becomes my brother-in-law, I'm throwing nerds and jelly beans at your wedding." I turned at her and started to say something in retort before I heard the sound of stifled laughter among the candy rocks further down the river close to the falls.

"_Nerds and Jellybeans?"_ Willy snorted in laughter covering his mouth in surprise realizing he had just given away his position. "Gobstoppers." He muttered quickly scrambling over the rocks and bolting as fast as he could down nearer to the chocolate falls and ducking into the candied reeds trying to come up with a new plan of escape.

"There he goes!" I cried charging after Willy and momentarily forgetting what I was going to say to Nelly.

"Poor Willy." Charlie said aloud sitting on one of the rocks realizing he had done all he could for his mentor at that point.

I pointed Nelly to the reeds and smiled taking a shortcut around some more candy cane trees pausing just near the falls hidden among the tallest of the reeds. I had a perfect view of a certain top hat and grinned wickedly. _"He won't get far this time."_ I slowly walked up toward the thick reeds directly behind Willy and jumped at him yelping in surprise when I fell on the ground only finding his hat and cane.

"You alright?" Nelly managed wadding among the thick reeds and seeing my problem. "Sneak." She glanced around the reeds and helped me to my feet.

"Am I?" Willy smiled as both girls yelped in surprise and collided together in a heap at his feet.

"Yes." Nelly and I retorted managing to untangle ourselves.

"Thank you." Willy giggled at both our sour expressions collecting his hat and cane before observing us both. "Careful…as someone once told me your faces can freeze like that." I rolled my eyes and turned seeing Nelly do the same.

"I remember." I couldn't help but giggle at him, that smug smirk of his was just so amusing at the moment it was ridiculous.

Nelly glanced at me with a familiar look in her eyes and smirked knowing what I was up too. Both of us pounced before he knew what happened and managed to pin Willy down between us tickling the crap out of him. It wasn't long before Charlie come through the reeds and glanced down seeing Willy was desperately trying to struggle away from both of us and failing miserably. Apparently we had attracted a fair amount of attention by the time we let Willy escape because once we stood several Oompa Loompa's were present.

"They're both evil." Willy managed finally catching his breath and pouting slightly at being ganged up on.

"It's your fault." I pointed out smirking at his annoyed pout. "Besides you asked for it…admit it." He couldn't help the small smile starting to form from his pout. "Your eyes are giving you away again."

"I can finish it too…I have Oompa Loompa help." Willy couldn't help the almost wicked smirk on his face watching as my jaw dropped in surprise.

"He wouldn't." Nelly glanced at me with a know it all smile on her face.

"Nelly." She turned to me curiously. "He would." With that I grabbed her arm and yanked her fast through the reeds already hearing the familiar sound of Willy calling the Oompa Loompa's and noticing several of them starting to gather behind us in the process of my run.

Both of us halted in front of the glass elevator and glance behind us seeing about ten Oompa Loompa's, Charlie and Willy running after us. I shoved Nelly into the elevator and closed the doors glancing over the various buttons smiling slightly when Willy paused tapping on the glass doors. _"No…I'm going to make you regret having them help."_ I smiled slightly waving at Willy before pressing the Candy Constellations button and leaving him behind startled expression and all.


	31. Chapter 31: Heaven & Parties

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_About time I got around to doing this, sorry it took so long: I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I appreciate the comments and the encouragment you provide for me. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope to keep updating within reasonable amounts of time. Thank you again_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Heaven & Parties **

Nelly let out a startled sound as both of us crashed to the floor and became human pinballs inside the contraption, even after eight months in the factory I hadn't mastered the ability to stand in the thing without Willy and sighed smacking into Nelly. She offered me a dirty look before we slid past one another and collided with opposite walls, finally we come to a stop in the familiar room and I led Nelly out into the room both of us pointing out various constellations and discussing legends. We walked the room talking about old times, laughing, giggling, and finally both paused under Draco and both glancing at one another. I hadn't talked stars or constellations with her since my grandmother had passed away, it had brought back some good memories along with the sad ones. Before either of us could discuss those sadder memories I heard an annoyed candy curse and glanced further into the room watching Willy open a hidden door in the room and glance around muttering irritably to himself. _"He ran into the elevator again."_ I realized watching him pick himself up from the floor and glance around for us.

"Does he do that often?" Nelly glanced at him and smirked seeing him composing himself after walking into the familiar glass object.

"Yes." I giggled slightly when he realized he had finally discovered where we had hidden in his factory. "Miss me?" I couldn't help but laugh when an amused twinkle come into those violet eyes studying us with a pretend frustrated expression.

"You yes…her, no." Nelly narrowed her eyes at him before bursting into laughter along with me. "I should have known this would be your first choice, but I had to go check on the labyrinth room first." He sighed hands on his hips.

"Hmmm…I thought you knew everything in here." Nelly retorted smirking at the wrinkled pout on his face.

"Careful…there might be a chocolate pond hidden, he's been threatening to have them installed in various places…not saying why." I noticed a deep red come into his face and stifled my giggle seeing Nelly wrinkle her nose.

"Thanks a lot…that was still T.M.I." Nelly shuddered at the imagery I had just given her and swore under her breath, before I received the birdie.

"T.M.I?" Willy managed feeling his flushed cheeks returning to normal after a moment.

"Too much information…girl thing." I offered laughing at the odd expression we received in turn for the cousin joke.

"I'm going to bed." Nelly muttered yawning slightly before glancing at her watch. "It's nearly midnight." She then hesitantly studied the elevator and sighed before walking in pressing the button to her room. "YIPE!" she managed flopping to the floor and vanishing from out sight.

"I think she dislikes that more then you do." Willy observed thoughtfully.

"It's because she doesn't have someone like you to hang on…why did you change your mind about the bachelor parties?" I noticed him flinch slightly and smiled. _"You aren't off the hook that easily around me Willy."_ I turned seeing his gaze lower to the floor and watching him tap his cane nervously.

"I felt bad…you shouldn't have to go through one and me not to." Willy wanted me to drop the subject not caring to admit that the male stripper thing made him very uncomfortable, not to mention the whole idea of a female stripper made him even more uncomfortable.

"There's more to it then that." I waited observing his thoughtful look. _"Impossible."_ I studied him closer and realized what may have changed his mind then. _"Male striper…he's jealous."_ I waited for him to say something and realized he wasn't about to admit to anything.

"No there isn't." Willy offered too quickly before glancing up seeing I knew better and offering a forced giggle.

"Is too." I retorted smiling as at the familiar random playful fights we seemed to have frequently.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not…don't start." He warned playfully before I continued the familiar banter. "You did that on purpose." He smiled slightly at my far too innocent expression.

"Maybe." I stepped closer watching his gaze flicker briefly over my face. "Admit it." His eyes were flashing with amusement and I could tell he knew what I was referring too just by his expression.

_"Admit that I'm jealous of a male striper?"_ Willy shook his head his smirk broadening at my frustrated expression. "I admit to nothing." He stepped slowly back into the room and instantly blended leaving me glancing around in several circles.

"I hate when you do that Willy." I started slowly through the constellations room looking for him and let out a startled sound when I tripped over something in the room and heard a giggle in response. _"What the hell caused the soft landing?"_ I glanced under me and found several blankets, and pillows of various sizes.

"You alright?" Willy flopped down among the pile and met my gaze with his own.

"Maybe…now admit it Willy, you can't hide it anymore." I smiled slightly watching his smirk broaden as he tilted his head wagging a gloved finger in my face. "You're impossible." I reached out startled when he laced his hand with mine and shrugged in response.

"You already know that." Willy leaned forward kissing me softly gently sliding his tongue into my mouth cutting off further discussion of why he changed his mind.

Soon the couple found themselves wrapped among one another under the stars and felt like they were floating among the constellations where no one could ever reach them, hurt them or ruin their newfound love for one another, they literally felt like they were in heaven.

**--Other POV--**

Nelly wrinkled her nose in irritation stumbling around after several Oompa Loompa's who had taken to searching the factory for Willy and Oriana. Apparently the little gossips didn't know everything that went on and had taken it upon themselves to find her and get her help to find the others.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean and Ms. Winters have been gone since last night during your disappearance in the elevator.**

"Interesting." Nelly murmured glancing down at Ben and remembering the stories she had learned about the Oompa Loompa. "Did you happen to check the constellations room?" Ben, Felix, Doris and the few others with them all paused eyeing her like she was nuts.

**Why would we check that?**

She glanced at the note from Doris and grinned. "Do you really want me to answer what they've been up to? I get the feeling that neither of them left the constellation room last night." Nelly giggled hysterically as the several Oompa Loompa's around her turned scarlet at her insinuations.

**We shall check later…thank you Ms. Winters cousin.**

Nelly watched Doris and the others rapidly leave her room still flushing furiously and started to giggle hysterically into her pillows.

**--Original POV--**

I barely stirred feeling Willy's arm resting around me and smiled slightly staring among the familiar star filled room. _"I'm in heaven."_ I bit my lip stifle the giggles threatening to break through and rolled over into Willy's embrace meeting curious violet eyes studying me intently.

"Morning starshine." Willy smiled at my curious look before leaning in a kissing me softly. "Long story…sleep well?" I smiled nodding in response. "I'm surprise there isn't a panic right now."

"Why?" I asked brushing my fingers through his hair and hearing him giggle in response.

"Because…no one knew we were here but Nelly." Willy's smirk broadened at the thought that she would be bugged at about five in the morning to find them. "How is she morning person wise?" he noticed my thoughtful look.

"About as pleasant as I am…maybe worse." I couldn't help but grin back, he was catching.

"Which means Doris and the others should be coming here shortly." He sighed thoughtfully sitting up and listening intently in the room for signs of the secret door opening or the elevator returning.

"Shouldn't we become a bit more presentable then?" I heard a snort in response and realized he was going to taunt whomever found us. "I highly doubt it will be Ben…you be nice." I warned poking him hearing a surprised giggle before he caught my wrist and pulled me to his side.

"You don't do that." Willy whined his amused expression never leaving his face. "I'll tease whomever I want." He went to start to tickle me and paused hearing the secret door opening almost hesitantly.

"He's going to tease!" I called laughing when he reached down pulling one of the blankets up and wrapping it around my head. _"Evil."_ I thought giggling feeling his arms wrap around me in the process of muttering candy curses and stifling his own giggles.

"I gathered as much Ms. Winters." Signed Felix with a flush seeing Willy's eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Would you like breakfast, fresh cloths, and the hot tub room up here opened for you use?" he signed watching Willy nod in response before he pulled the struggling blanketed form closer and watching him scurry off quickly from the room.

"Let me out." I begged giggling and trying to squirm free of the blanket and his firm grasp.

"Not by the hair of my chiny chin, chin." Willy retorted laughing in response to my snort of laughter before I started to laugh harder.

"You aren't the big bad wolf…let go." I whined my voice muffled by the blanket before I felt it loosen allowing my head to poke through. "Smart ass." I giggled at his amused expression and sighed realizing he still wasn't letting me go.

"Matter of opinion on both counts." He retorted grinning like the Cheshire cat and ruffling my already severally messed up hair.

"Willy." I whined wrinkling my nose in an annoyed expression blowing away the hair that was now covering my face. "I swear…you're terrible." He smirked at this shrugging before we both heard sounds of small feet.

Before we could continue torturing one another breakfast was presented to us, along with fresh clothing and a point in the direction of the nearest hot tub also bathtub. I smiled slightly as he released me to eat breakfast and observed several flushed Oompa Loompa's leave us alone for the moment. _"Mini tomatoes."_ I smirked at the reference seeing Willy was amused and studying them before they exited as rapidly as they had entered. _"He loves to tease."_ I shook my head flicking at his nose playfully before finding myself with an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled close to him. _"Invitation."_ Willy noticed the Oompa Loompa's had returned the invite to the bachelor parties and read the date, they would have to leave that night and go meet Hillary and Malcolm at a private club down a few blocks from the factory. _"Why am I getting myself into this mess?"_ he wondered making a note to talk with Sam immediately after breakfast that morning.

After the rather interesting morning in the constellations room I found myself hanging out with Nelly and Gilbert in the chocolate room. We all hung out with the grandparents and Mrs. Bucket for most of the morning and afternoon leaving Willy to his work, working with Charlie and whatever else he had to do. I had a blast teasing Nelly and watching Gilbert that day, we listened intently to several stories that the grandparents shared with us and we both took turns reading and singing to them having so much fun we were both surprised when Charlie come up behind tackling us in a warm hug. Gilbert glanced up from his interest on the grass and gurgled tumbling backwards in his attempt to stand and smiling brightly at the familiar face between Nelly and myself. I heard an amused giggle and glance up at shining violet eyes standing above me before reaching around behind me and wrapping my arms loosely around Willy's legs.

"You're in trouble Charlie Bucket." Nelly declared before chasing off after him to join in a tickle tackle game again, it had become a fond trade among the two.

"Missed you." I stated watching Willy sit down behind me and pull me up to his chest resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I thought you might." He stated giggling when Charlie and Nelly both went rolling down a hill laughing loudly with one another. "Missed you back." I leaned lightly against him and watched Charlie and Nelly play below.

**--Flashback--**

Willy was pacing in Sam's office waiting patiently for him to return from the village. He had been thinking over the whole bachelor and bachelorette party for a very long time, he didn't like the idea of either one but he didn't want Oriana to go alone. Willy finally admitted he was jealous of the idea of a male striper and smirked realizing she had seen right through him. He was growing more and more comfortable around her and becoming far to clairvoyant for his liking around her as well.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean?" Signed Sam in surprise seeing Willy's eyes instantly lock with him the minute he entered the room. He reached over grabbing his clip board and made himself comfortable surprise when Willy kept pacing instead of sitting down on the bench.

"Sam…I don't like it." Willy muttered continuing his rapid pace back and forth making Sam slightly dizzy at the effect. He then proceeded to explain about the parties, about how the subject had been brought up and his jealousy and reservations about the whole deal.

"Why are you going…it stands to reason you know she wouldn't do anything to hurt you and she was very concerned with your feelings over the matter." Sam signed studying Willy who finally paused in his rapid pacing observing him for a long moment.

_"I want to know everything about weddings."_ He thought startled as the thought flickered through his mind and sitting himself down rapidly with a light sigh. "I want to know what weddings are like…I guess." He shrugged seeing Sam brighten as though a light bulb had just shot above his head.

Willy gave him a very suspicious look. "You want to ask the authoress to marry you." Sam signed watching Willy's eyes widen and his mouth move rapidly without much more then a squeak. "You want to know what there is to it so you can do it right." Willy rapidly squeaked his gloves in a nervous fashion realizing he had dropped his cane during the conversation.

"Sam…Don't be silly." Willy stated sounding more then unsure seeing a small twinkle in those dark eyes of his. "Sam…" He sighed considering his situation for a moment and realized he was right. "Maybe…I need help." He whined pathetically seeing Sam smile slightly before standing and walking over next to him patting his knee in a comforting fashion.

"We will help." Sam signed seeing an almost relieved look on Willy's face.

**--End Flashback--**

"Are you sure you want to go through with the whole party thing?" I asked seeing Nelly finally surrender and flop onto the grass below next to Charlie both still giggling with each other.

"Yes." Willy smiled slightly as I turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Nelly will be with you…you trust Malcolm to keep me safe and it's in the same building just two different rooms. I'm sure I can attempt to handle things." He felt her lips brush against his cheek again and turned meeting her in a soft kiss.

"I know Malcolm can…just be mindful of his cousins, they love to get newbie's drunk and are very sneaky at doing so behind his back." I smiled slightly hearing Nelly snort before muttering something like 'get a room.'

"We should get ready." Nelly observed staring at Willy and myself with an amused smirk on her face.

"I know." I stated reluctantly before climbing to my feet hearing Willy mutter something before smirking at Nelly's irritated glare. "Come on." I smiled leading Nelly to the familiar elevator behind Willy and hearing him cackle gleefully at her annoyed groan.

I leaned into Willy's arm feeling it rest around my waist and grabbed onto Nelly seeing him offer me an annoyed pout before Nelly stuck out her tongue amused I wasn't going to let her be a pinball. After a short moment we paused on the guest wing floor where Willy left Nelly at my old room and then myself before he disappeared to our shared room with an amused giggle at Nelly's sour look.


	32. Chapter 32: Candy Makers Shouldn’t Party

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Candy Makers Shouldn't Party **

"Pink." I was sarcastic and giggled at Nelly's sour look. "Yes…he did this on purpose, but at least he likes you." She rose her brow in response to this before shuffling into her closet and yanking out black bellbottoms and a long sleeves dark purple peasant top.

"Really…hadn't noticed." Nelly smiled watching as I pulled on my own black bellbottoms and dark blue peasant top with a washed out lighter blue trailing down to the bottom. "I'm just glad you found him, it's nice to see you happy." She heard a hesitant tap at the door and smiled when Jill, Lydia, Doris, and Emilee came into the room.

The Oompa Loompa's helped Nelly French braid her dark hair and laced two twin braids around my head in a crown fashion making sure we looked nice before we followed them into the hall. I smiled when Nelly stuck out her tongue and saw Willy waiting inside the elevator wearing a dark blue suite with black trim. Soon we were off among the factory pausing at the familiar optical illusion hallway I hadn't really been too since my entrance into the factory. Reluctantly Willy led the way to the exit and paused when Felix and Gregory opened the doors revealing a black limo parked outside waiting to take us to the private club. Nelly easily rushed into the limo leaving me there to study Willy who looked terrified.

"I'll be with you." I whispered softly wrapping myself around his arm and noticing him attempt a small smile that turned into a wince before both of us made our way to the waiting limo.

We drove for a few minutes and soon the limo come to a hidden building in the small town which read 'private' and it was the exclusive club Hillary had rented for both parties in hopes of keeping herself and us safe from the nosy public. Malcolm was related to a very wealthy father and needed to keep his privacy as well as hers which made this work out rather well. We come up to the back of a large tan building and stepped out of the limo, I had to practically drag Willy up the stairs since his nerves were starting to take over.

Once we got to the double glass doors Willy noticed two people waiting patiently at the doors and tilted his head to study them. The woman was a bit shorter then I was wearing white bellbottoms and a lacey violet shirt with white flowers patterning it and had knee length curled light brown hair and piercing green eyes. The man was wearing a pair of black slacks and long sleeved red shirt that set of his dark brown eyes and raven hair.

"Willy…this is Hillary and Malcolm." I stated giggling when Hillary tackled both Nelly and myself in a quick hug before she observed Willy with a small twinkle in her eyes.

"Fits you perfectly." Malcolm stated ducking Nelly's playful slap and nodding toward Willy in greeting.

"I bet Nelly has given him a hard time." Hillary saw Nelly shrug pretending to be innocent.

"You have no idea." Willy managed starting to feel a bit more comfortable around the pair he had only had contact with on the phone.

"Good…that means you've had practice at putting up with me." Hillary giggled at his startled look and saw me stick out my tongue at her in response.

"Gumdrops." Willy stuck out his tongue at the now giggling hysterically Nelly and shrugged smirking at me. "I think I can manage…now." He whispered watching as I smiled releasing his arm and we followed the future man and wife into the building.

I noticed a brief bit of panic on his face when he was introduced to the rest of the crew before he reluctantly followed Malcolm's more complicated cousins. Hillary led Nelly off talking avidly while I turned watching Malcolm study Willy at a distance.

"He's been secluded a long time." I offered seeing Malcolm shake from his familiar thoughtful stance and smirk at me in that 'I'm up to something' way of his.

"I gathered as much." Malcolm noticed how I was lingering behind the others and chuckled. "I will keep a sharp eye on him…hopefully Danny and Hart leave him be, no promises they're both full of hell." He shrugged seeing me frown irritably at the mention of his two delinquent cousins I had never really learned to get along with.

"Remind them of my temper and aim." I retorted remembering fondly of how it took Malcolm, Hillary and Nelly to remove my grasp from Hart's throat after pinching my ass one day.

Malcolm sighed giving me a warning look before heading off with the men and leaving me to go face the cackling hens as Nelly and I so commonly called Hillary's less then amusing friends. Once I entered into the large darkened room I instantly wished I had stayed in the factory with Willy, the group was gathered around in a circle talking avidly while staring at an empty stage. The room was basically large, rich wood with red and gold chairs, several bright lights now off and spotlights aimed at the stage. I knew the room Willy was in would be identical and he would probably be pointed to the nearest chair close to the stage, I was thankful when Nelly pointed me to the black decorated bar behind her near by the stage and went to get the rum and coke she had waiting. _"I'm not going to drink too much, I get the feeling Hart and Danny are up to something."_ I sipped at my drink nearly choking when 'cotton eye Joe' come over the speakers and a half dressed thong clad stripper stepped on stage to swing around a pole. Nelly and I both glanced at one another before groaning in annoyance at the two other strippers that followed, Hillary had very lousy taste when it come to these things and we both knew it.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"She cares a great deal about you." Malcolm gave Hart a warning look before he handed Willy a drink from the bar and offered a small smile. The room was identical to the one Oriana was hiding in and that was the only comfort Willy had from Malcolm so far.

Willy got the feeling Malcolm was testing the waters so to speak and nodded. _"I don't like Danny or Hart much, but Malcolm he's pretty easy to like."_ He took a sip at his drink finding it tasted odd but it wasn't a bad taste. "What is this?" he asked seeing Malcolm had disappeared momentarily to get a hand on Danny before he picked a fight with someone.

"Strawberry mixer, alcohol free of course." Hart grinned slightly already suspecting Willy had no idea what he was really like and happy Malcolm was distracted at the moment. _"Maybe a lot of extra vodka to add to the kick."_ He saw Willy observe him suspiciously before hesitantly drinking some more and shrugging off his bad feeling toward the guy.

"Willy…come sit down." Malcolm had a feeling that he might get a bit traumatized during the next events and led him to a table off to the side where he hoped the stripers would stay clear of for his sake and Willy's. _"Oriana is going to kill me."_ He thought watching Willy spray a mouth full of his drink all over the table in front of him when three women dressed in various leather outfits come out to do their striptease.

**--Oriana's POV--**

"If Malcolm planned his like Hillary did here…oh god Willy's going to be so traumatized." I placed my empty glass down and turned to head to the bachelor party feeling Nelly firmly grab my arm.

"Don't worry…it's not like he hasn't seen boobs before." Nelly giggled at my now scarlet face before frowning thoughtfully, deep down she agreed with me but was not about to admit it. "I'm sure Hart and Danny won't do too much with Malcolm around." She noticed my worried expression and ordered another rum and coke.

Thankfully the strip show didn't last very long and the bad taste in music for the show ended soon after. Next up was the games which involved all of us tasting various concoctions of liquor that Hillary had come up with for us to try, and to her credit and my disgust we had to drink them from glasses shaped like male genitals.

"I'm going to kill her and Malcolm both after this." I murmured several swear words under my breath hearing Nelly snickering in response.

**--Willy's POV--**

_"Oh please no."_ Willy nearly fell out of his chair when one of the stripers walked over leaning across the table and wrapped her leather whip around his neck. Hart and Danny found this highly amusing but Malcolm did not and smiled slightly removing her whip and motioning her over to his cousins.

"You alright Willy?" He noticed Willy appeared to be a bit off and frowned thoughtfully seeing he had paled much more then his natural skin color.

"Ye-ah." Willy offered a forced grin and continued to drink several more of the concoctions made by Hart and Danny, not realizing what was going to happen once he was done with those drinks.

After a few more hours of drinking games, which Willy kindly declines, pool, and several other visits from the stripers Malcolm noticed Willy attempt to stand and literally stumble into the wall glaring at his hyena like cousins who were laughing far to hard to be even close to innocent. _"Oriana is going to have their hides…and mine."_ He sighed watching Willy attempt to return to his seat and miss it by several inches. Nelly and I entered into the bachelor end of the party getting ready to head out since they were over and I witnessed the most recent events and saw Willy nearly kill himself in the process.

"Willy." I was thankful I hadn't drank too much and easily made my way over to his side helping him sit up. "Are you alright?" his violet eyes registered me but they were duller then usual and he proceeded to start giggling in a familiar drunken fashion I had witnessed on myself and Nelly at times. "Malcolm." He glared at both Hart and Danny offering a small sigh already suspecting what was coming.

"He's just a little drunk…it's only vodka woman." Hart wrinkled his nose in annoyance his green eyes amused as he brushed aside his dark red hair.

"He's never drank anything like that before you morons." I hissed irritably seeing Danny yank his blue hat down over his brown mousy hair and wince his blue eyes worriedly studying me.

"Oriana…lets think rationally, they're idiots and your better then them." Nelly was leaning down helping me hold Willy up seeing him attempt to flick at her and miss completely nearly toppling forward onto the floor.

"You're right." I stood glaring between the two before turning to Hillary who was over next to the coffee machine hoping to get Willy somewhat focused.

Before Malcolm, Hillary or anyone could react I was charging at both Hart and Danny aiming to clobber them both into oblivion. Nelly stayed with Willy already seeing it would be useless to interfere this time and watched Hillary grab at the coffee joining her at helping Willy overcome the alcohol in his system. Malcolm charged after the three praying he could handle me at the point he managed to catch up and sighed irritably hearing Danny and Hart both edging her on.

"I'm going to rip both your hearts out!" I called managing to tackle them both to the floor, but before I could get out a good wallop on either of them Malcolm had me wrapped around the arms and was pulling me off. "Malcolm…I'm going to kill them, if you don't let go…you may join them." I had venom in my voice something he wasn't accustomed too but he held fast cursing both Hart and Danny out watching the pair hustle out of the building and to the safety of their waiting limo.

Malcolm released me and jumped a foot back away from me when I whirled hands raised. I huffed irritably already knowing I wouldn't be able to really hurt him and stomped back to Willy's side. Nelly and Hillary weren't having a whole lot of luck getting him to drink the coffee which promptly made me reach around his various pockets hearing him giggle in response to this before I found his liquid chocolate and treated the coffee, I then took the cup and helped him drink down a bit of it startled when he pulled me into a kiss which by the feel of it was more intimate and should have been far less public then he would normally allow.

"We need to get him to the limo." Nelly stated flushing bright red with Malcolm and Hillary both nodding in agreement.

"I know." I smiled slightly at my embarrassed friends before to my shock Willy allowed Malcolm to haul him to his feet and then I took over wrapping an arm around him and leading him out of the building. "Malcolm…I will chew them out when I see them again, I'll try not to be quite so violent though."

Malcolm smirked at that already knowing better before he opened the limo door and the three of them laughed when Willy stumbled in pulling me with him. I finally managed to get him into the seat and pinned his hands greatly annoyed with his very affectionate behavior due to the liquor in his system, I did like the behavior but only when alone and at the moment we had an audience of three and soon to be one. Finally Nelly joined us and giggled all the way back to the factory seeing me basically trying to control a wolf side of Willy Wonka I had no idea existed which made me wonder what would happen if he really got drunk. Once at the factory I waved Nelly off to her room and had several very shocked Oompa Loompa's help me getting Willy into the elevator all of them about as amused with him in his current state as I was.

**What happened?**

I glanced down at Felix holding up a white board and marker sitting down quickly when the elevator shot off and found Willy leaning on my shoulder still giggling stupidly, it was oddly cute and yet irritating at the same time.

"Hart and Danny." I then explained the situation to Felix, Gregory, and Doris who had joined us in the elevator and smiled slightly at the sour look on Felix's face when Willy let out a slightly drunken belch. "He's going to remember this and be kicking himself in the morning…especially after the hang over part hits him."

**Mr. Cocoa Bean won't be doing much work tomorrow. I'll have breakfast and such delivered to your room in the morning. **

" Doris." She turned to regard me. "Make sure you send up strawberries as part of the breakfast, but make it light…eggs, toast, juice and maybe some aspirin or his version of it. I get the feeling he isn't going to be overly pleasant in the morning." She giggled slightly watching Willy waving his hand randomly in my face giggling like a lunatic. "I'm locking up all liquor around you Willy." I sighed catching his arm hearing him giggle madly in response to my comment before sighing thankful to be in a familiar striped hallway.

I somehow managed to get him to walk down the hall and into the room and with Gregory and Felix's help we got his shoes and such off and into a pair of black pajama's before he finally stopped giggling and passed out among the familiar pillows. _"Thank goodness."_ I thought watching Gregory set up a bucket in case the liquor finally caught up with him in the middle of the night before I thanked them both watching them leave the room. I lay down on the other side of the bed in a pair of blue pajamas brushing my hand lightly through his hair and smiled slightly realizing Ben, myself and the others had something to tease him about, finally the tables had turned. _"My poor Willy."_ I thought laying lightly on his shoulder and dozing off hearing his steady breathing.


	33. Chapter 33: Hangovers

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Hangovers **

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was alert to something being very wrong and glanced down seeing Orianna was laying beside him sound asleep before he turned letting all the contents in his stomach fall into a conveniently placed bucket beside his bed. _"Ew."_ He wrinkled his nose glancing around the darkened room and realized what had happened, everything slowly coming back to mind. _"I don't like Malcolm's cousins."_ He thought feeling a hand gently rubbing his back before he was handed a cloth and glass of water.

"Feeling any better?" She asked seeing violet eyes studying her with a very sickly look on his face.

"No." Willy managed before using the cloth and sipping at the water flopping onto his back meeting those steady blue eyes. "Those cousins are mean." He closed his eyes starting to fall back to sleep.

"I know." She smiled slightly brushing her hand through his hair until both of them fell back asleep.

_"Oh gummy bears." _Willy winced when opened his eyes against the morning light barely peeking into the room. _"I feel horrible."_ He glanced to the side of the bed seeing that the Oompa Loompa's had already taken away his offending bucket and had left something on a tray beside his bed.

**--Original POV--**

"Take those." I whispered softly watching him squint up at me against the gray light peeking into the room.

I stood walking from bed and went around closing the curtains in the room, sending it back into darkness and walked over handing him what I knew was candy aspirin and some water. I then handed him the glass of whatever concoction the Oompa Loompa's brought for his upset stomach watching him glare around the room as he sat up in bed.

"I feel…ew." Willy managed hearing me giggle in response to this before narrowing those violet eyes in my direction.

"Been there, know how you feel." I disappeared in the bathroom before he could ask anything and started to run a bath for him knowing it would probably help with the migraine and his sore muscles. "Sore?" I had stepped into the room watching him wince at discovery various sore spots across his body.

"Ye-ah." He winced again puzzled by why he would ache so badly. "Why?" he whined pouting in bed.

"Because…you do things you normally wouldn't do to yourself when sober. You got smashed last night and at no fault of your own." I smiled slightly sitting on the bed beside him and brushing aside his hair seeing him frown recalling the previous night's events.

"Did I say anything…um…bad?" Willy sounded concerned and very worried he had spoken out of turn over something.

"No…just made a fool of yourself, again not your fault but I would bet Felix and the others will tease you all day or longer." I giggled at the sudden dark look on his face and heard him groan. "Eat this."

Willy glanced at the small breakfast and instantly gave me a very defined glare. "Funny, really amusing Orianna…you did this on purpose." He held up one of the strawberries and tossed it at me bopping me on the nose.

"Maybe." I smiled picking up the strawberry and eating it. "You know I love you." I smiled leaning over and kissing him before sliding up behind him and massaging his shoulders knowing he was going to be very sore for most of the day and hoping it might help.

_"She's evil…maybe not."_ He relaxed into her hands and sighed contentedly before eating his breakfast and leaning into her arms, both of them leaning back against the headboard. She continued to rub his shoulders, then moved her hands lightly through his silky hair before tweaking his nose in response to the slow steady breathing she heard realizing he had fallen back to sleep.

"No sleep…go into the bathroom." Willy grumbled before a familiar smirk lit up his eyes and he did as he was told.

I went down the hall to the bathroom I had used many times before knowing he might be a while and hopped into the shower. I emerged into the hall later wearing a black button down silk shirt and blue jeans leaving my hair up in a messy wet bun. Doris nearly collided with me on her exit from the room and smiled slightly before waving and vanishing among one of the hidden doors.

"Feel any better?" I asked stepping into the room seeing Willy was sitting on the bed wearing a purple suit trimmed with black.

"Ew." He retorted in response hearing me giggle at him before I noticed Ben hustle rapidly from the room giggling behind his hand.

"Ah…Ben got a bit of revenge I see." I smiled at the small annoyed pout on his face before watching him narrow his eyes at the now exiting Gregory. "Oh…you deserve it, you give them a hard time all the time."

"Do not." Willy rubbed his temples feeling his lips curl into a knowing smirk.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too and you know it." I walked over flopping down beside him and giggled at his amused expression. "You are kind of cute when your drunk…I'll have to remember that for future use."

"Nerds…never." He swore in his candy cursing fashion before remembering vaguely about my rather violent attempt on Hart and Danny's well being. "Did you catch them?"

"Malcolm stopped me…but I get a second chance, at the wedding." I grinned wickedly hearing him chuckling in response to this before he suddenly become almost melancholy. "What?"

"Still your favorite word." Willy smiled at my rolled eyes before considering his thoughts carefully. "Are all weddings…this annoying?" he managed wondering if the parties resembled anything like the wedding itself.

"Hell no…the weddings are much kinder on the eyes, not to mention less trickery…a somewhat saner party." I couldn't really explain it any better then that and saw him observe me with an odd look between 'terrified' and 'sick'. "Did one of the strippers attack you?"

"Sort of…she used a whip and Malcolm rescued me." He didn't want to go into anymore details and shivered slightly at the memory. "She scared me." He whined pouting before feeling my arms wrap around him and pull him close.

"They tend to do that…Malcolm likes things with leather, whips, and…I'll shut up now." I saw a suddenly odd look or horrified look cross his face and felt it best to stop there.

"T.M.I." Willy offered weakly before I went into a fit of hysterically laughter. "You and Nelly are rubbing off on me." I smiled slightly at that before kissing him.

"Good…she's probably full of torture for you this morning." I laughed when he let out an annoyed groaned and crossed his arms pouting.

"She's evil." He pointed out before I stuck out my tongue and pulled him to his feet.

"She's my cousin…I taught her everything she knows." We both were in the elevator before he thought about that and sighed dejectedly.

_"I need to figure this out."_ He smirked down at me instead of responding before glancing up wincing at the sudden light from the chocolate room and the loud cheery 'good morning' from both Nelly and a very hyper sounding Charlie. Nelly bit her lip stifling her giggle already seeing Willy was not having an overly pleasant morning and then told Charlie Willy had declared a day off watching him rush off to help his mother with some things for the day.

"How's your first hang over?" Nelly asked lowering her voice when he winced again. "Aww poor Willy…hurt much?"

Willy stuck out his tongue and muttered something before giving her a dark look in response to her chipper attitude. "It just tickles." He stated dryly.

"Moody much." Nelly shrugged wandering off to amuse herself with Charlie and Mrs. Bucket.

"He can't help it…you're far to chipper in the morning." I giggled at the smirk I saw in his face and took his hand leading him far from the noise toward the candy cane grove where he easily flopped on the ground leaning against one of the trees. "Hangovers…suck."

"Tell me about…you have one?" Willy tilted his head in a thoughtful way before an all too familiar grin inched across his face.

"Unfortunately…I worried about you and Nelly kept feeding me rum and coke, I'm far better off then you are though." I giggled when he stuck out his tongue in response to this.

"I could stick you in the boat; the drums would do a number on that headache." He threatened his smirk broadening when I flipped him off instead of sticking out my tongue.

"They wouldn't do you much better either." I smiled at his sudden thoughtful expression before he wrinkled his nose.

"Ew…good point." Willy decided he would never get mixed up with a hang over again, even if he ever did have his own wedding and bachelor parties were very out of the question in his book.

I sat there with him in the quiet of the candy grove wondering what was going through his mind, he had been far more quiet then usual and I had a feeling it wasn't just because of the hang over he was experiencing. _"Something is bothering you; I wish you would tell me what it is."_ I leaned on his shoulder smiling feeling him lean on me in turn before getting the impression he was about to say something and waiting for him to do so.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

_"She protected me even made double sure I had someone watching out for me. She nearly attacked two people just for causing me a slight case of tipsy and she's helping me through this whole hang over thing."_ Willy pondered this for a long while closing his eyes against the bright light making his headache worse and sighed softly.

"Put on your glasses." Orianna smiled slightly seeing Gregory was standing beside him holding his familiar goggle like glasses she remembered him hiding behind when first meeting him. "It will help."

Willy did so and was for once thankful for the safety they provided from the light and smiled slightly at her amused expression. He knew she was observing him and could feel her worry rubbing off which in turn made him tilt his head thoughtfully a small smile hinting at the corner of his mouth.

"You worry too much." He retorted softly hearing her huff before she slid back and glanced at those goggled eyes with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So?" She questioned with an amused giggle.

"Stop it." Willy stuck out his tongue making her giggle again.

"Make me." She retorted seeing him pout slightly.

"I normally would…at the moment I don't feel so hot." He leaned against the tree and wrinkled his nose in a sour expression.

"I think this could be a good thing." I smiled slightly getting a feeling his eyes were narrowed suspiciously behind those glasses as was his trade mark. "The Oompa Loompa's get to have some much needed revenge."

"You're asking for it Orianna." Willy announced with a pout on his face, crossing his arms and looking up toward the top of the tree. "Just keep it up, I might forget this hang over thing." He had a familiar smirk on his face indicating I was in serious trouble if I kept pushing my luck.

_"I know I'm asking for it…I'm going to keep it up too."_ I couldn't help the evil grin on my face seeing he was still concentrating up at the tree. "Gregory!" I called seeing Willy's attention instantly return to me suspicion in his every movement. I smiled slightly leaning over and whispering into his ear watching him smile brightly before going someplace in the chocolate room to gather my request.

"What are you up too?" Willy asked removing his goggle like glasses and studying me with intense violet eyes.

"Nothing." I said sounding even more innocent then intended. "Thanks Gregory." I smiled taking the small box in hand and watched Willy hesitantly place his glasses back on wrinkling his face in a slightly irritated expression.

"Too innocent." He had a note of warning in his voice and a small smirk twitching at his mouth. He took the box she offered him and tilted his head in a suspicious way. _"She's up to something."_ He thought opening the box and glancing inside. _"I think I'm in trouble."_ She noticed the slightly almost evil grin on his face and the glasses just made the look a bit more scary. "You kept pushing."

"Always." I giggled slightly quickly climbing to my feet and attempting to run for it, Willy was much faster even in his current state and easily caught my legs forcing us both down in a tangled heap. "Your skills aren't dulled by that hangover are they?" I sighed rolling over and to my surprise meeting violet eyes seeing he had removed the glasses for the time being.

"Did you think it would?" Willy quirked his brows his smirk broadening realizing that was exactly what she was hoping would happen. "The chocolate covered strawberries in the box was mean." He stated softly before she felt his hands trail very slowly down her sides.

"Don't!" I warned but it was too late, I felt his hands start to tickle away forcing me into a fit of hysterically laughter. "Stop it Willy!" I begged giggling harder his hands moving more rapidly.

"No more strawberries." He warned finally relenting on the tickle attack and glancing down at me.

"I can't promise that." I grinned at his amused chuckle before both of us glanced up at the clearing of a throat. "Nelly!" I cried giggling at the smirk on Willy's face when she blushed slightly.

"Yes?" She muttered sarcastically before flipping us both off and watching Willy lift me easily to my feet.

"What's the matter Nelly?" Willy chimed in sounding as innocent as possible which only made her flush harder and narrow her eyes at him.

"I know where to find vodka." Nelly warned watching his face wrinkle into a slightly disagreeable look. "Hillary's on the phone, Ben had it transferred to your room…doesn't sound pleasant." She sighed watching Willy and I exchange glances with one another.

Willy without a word clasped my hand and headed straight for the elevator leaving Nelly behind watching us carefully. In my experience Nelly was as skilled at reading people as I was and she knew this was not the best time to ask what was going on. I soon found his arms wrapped around me and both of us moving swiftly through the factory, once we were in the familiar candy striped hallway I followed hesitantly behind Willy to his room and glanced at Ben who was waiting expectantly for us both. We each flopped down on the couch and I leaned on his shoulder seeing the phone was on speaker and watched Ben leave us.

"Hillary, we're here." I sighed hesitantly seeing an almost dark look come into Willy's eyes.

**"Good." I heard the shuffling of something in the background and a muffled curse. "You tell them." I heard Malcolm sigh in the background. **

**"Good news or bad?" Malcolm sounded far from amused.**

"Both." Willy intervened before I had the chance and I knew just by the tone of all three voices this wasn't going to go well.

**"Good news is that Haywood and Cosette still are dealing with some issues without having the chance to pester you two as of the moment." I smiled slightly at this news. "Bad news is……they're going to eventually be back to their old selves and I heard through the grapevine…they're planning announcing about you two being together."**

I glanced up as Willy offered me a very forced smile and he turned to exit to his office and let off some steam. "Not good news on either accounts." I heard both Malcolm and Hillary sigh in the background. "I gotta go guys." I hung up the phone and stood seeing Felix and Ben were both present waiting expectantly for an explanation.

I hesitantly explained the situation to the both of them and sighed slightly marching off to the stairs. I then with much effort started the long walk and various climbs to Willy's office knowing far too well just dropping in wasn't wise. _"He's moodier than I am."_ I smiled at that before letting out a startled cry and tripping over the edge of one of the carpets in the hall a few feet from the exit to Willy's office floor. _"Ouch."_ I smiled up at the frantically waving hands of Doris and announced I was fine before she gave me a slightly irritated look and went back to work. I walked slowly toward Willy's door and opened it into the office noticing not to my surprise several folders, papers, pens, and other objects laying around the room. Willy was far more annoyed then I had ever seen him, he was bordering pissed off by now and I got the feeling that Cosette and Haywood had finally pushed him over the insanity line farther then I would have liked.

"Willy?" I felt an odd sick feeling hearing muttering behind his desk and realized he was sitting on the floor. _"Am I visiting Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde?" _ I shook aside my nervous thoughts and peaked over top of the desk.

Willy glanced up with that lingering dark expression of his and frowned. "Not a good idea Orianna…I'm much more annoyed then usual." He offered a forced smile that was clouded by the dark look lingering in his eyes and tossed a folder across the room.

"I know." I sighed ducking a folder that nearly clocked me in the face. "What are you going to do?" I hesitantly sat next to him on the floor shivering at the dark look lingering on his face.

"What I promised to do." He smirked almost evilly at that and crossed his arms lost in thought.

_"You promised to make them regret ever messing with us."_ I thought again disliking where this was going. I knew Willy wanted to protect himself, the Oompa Loompa's, factory, Charlie and his family, my mom, Nelly and me, but I knew criminal activity wasn't going to do that. I had a feeling Willy wouldn't go that far but then again no matter how well I thought I knew him, he still surprised me and very often.

"Let them." I covered my mouth in surprise realizing I had spoken the thought aloud.


	34. Chapter 34: Secrets Out?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Secrets Out? **

"No." Willy stated surprised almost as much as I was at the idea.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?" I asked breaking into the odd amusing squabble we were having and meeting those violet eyes with the anger still lingering in them.

"Because." Willy considered his answer and realized he really had no answer to give. _"I don't want the world hounding us."_ He realized letting out a sigh and leaning his head back against the desk.

"Because of the world view…screw them, all of them." I smiled slightly at the surprised expression on his face and tilted my head to the side. "It's not like it matters anyway, those two will just make things harder and harder on you before driving us both to the nuthouse.

He regarded me intently with a small smirk trying to twitch across his face. "I thought we were already in the nuthouse." He offered catching me off guard with this and then both of us started to laugh. "What about Hillary's wedding…I know what you said about Nelly and your mom, but they'll be mobbed." I smirked slightly at this.

"You met them, talked to them…do they look like the type to let the press overrun their day?" I asked quirking my brows at him.

He tilted his head to the side in thought adjusting his hat slightly in the process. "No…they strike me as the type to make the press nervous." He grinned at this realizing we had finally managed to solve one of the many obstacles in our path for the moment. _"One down…now to figure out the one on my mind."_ He stood pulling me to my feet and watched me lean against his desk.

"Strawberries." I giggled slightly at the rose brow and made an attempt to run from the office.

I successfully got out of the office and waved at Doris on my way by watching her stop with her paperwork and eye me oddly, Willy was next to run by which set her off into a fit of laughter realizing I had again solved one of his bad moods. I skidded to a halt just outside the doorway back down to our room and started to scramble down them, Willy halted suddenly at the top of the stairs and pressed a lever. _"Shit!"_ I realized too late I was set up and flopped on the now slide form stairs sliding all the way to the familiar striped candy cane hall and feeling Willy slide into me both of us laying on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Cute." Nelly offered glancing over the both of us with Gregory at her side and smirking. "I did plan on coming to find you but didn't expect this." She shook her head and squatted down next to Willy with a curious expression on her face.

"Too close." I warned watching Nelly look at me in confusion before she let out a startled sound flopping backwards with a groan after Willy slid his cane quickly around and force her legs to slide sharply. "Told you so." Nelly just flipped me off in response and glared at Willy who was now sitting up chuckling at her.

"We solved the problem." Willy stated almost dramatically before both Nelly and I burst out giggling again.

"About time." Nelly stood brushing herself off and come over next to me using me as her leaning post. "What was your conclusion oh might candy man?" she asked trying to maintain a straight face at the odd look Willy had on his.

"Funny." He offered wryly. "Haywood and Cosette can have their fun…we have more important things to worry about." With that he smiled at the startled expression on Nelly's face and walked over pulling my arm with his waiting for Nelly to move aside before we both went into the elevator.

"Huh?" Nelly managed before taking a deep breath and ignoring the bottom of the elevator she grasped my other arm before the machine took off throughout the factory.

Willy carefully explained everything in the elevator on our way to the inventing room, which Nelly had yet to see. Apparently Willy intended to let me and Nelly discuss things while he concentrated on candies with Charlie, he would learn later it wasn't going to help his thoughts and would probably distract him as usual. Nelly let out a startled sound while I led the way over to the lounge area watching Willy and Charlie go instantly to work, I answered as many of her question as Willy and Charlie did and soon my attention turned to her boyfriend and life at school. An hour later during our gabbing I heard an odd sound and turned to face Willy and Charlie, Nelly tilted her head and glanced over after seeing she had lost my attention.

"Gobstoppers." Willy managed before Charlie glanced at me worriedly.

"Willy…

Before I could finish the question Nelly grabbed my arms and yanked me over behind the couch followed by Charlie who literally dove over it landing on both of us in the process. We heard an odd highly loud pop sound and all peeked over the couch like a bunch of cartoons only to see Willy covered head to foot in green sticky taffy like candy. Nelly was the first to bust out laughing followed by Charlie and myself.

"Ewwwww." Willy glanced down at himself and rolled his violet eyes at the laughter he heard.

"Nelly, take Charlie and keep him busy for a while…" I paused thoughtfully eyeing the green covered Willy with an amused grin on my face. "I'll see if I can get the boogey man cleaned up." She only cackled at my reference seeing Willy's face scrunch in frustration, before both her and Charlie left the room.

"Did you have to use that…ew…reference?" He asked attempting to remove a glob of the substance and only succeeding in spreading it further across his body.

"Yes." I laughed at the amused violet eyes staring at me under the green mess. "What is this stuff and is it anything like the crazy candy glue stuff?" I rose a brow at his amused giggle before he shrugged not really sure himself.

_"Right."_ I tested the crazy glue theory by poking at his chest seeing his eyes roll before I smiled satisfied we wouldn't be in a sticky situation again, I then went over to the button to summon Oompa Loompa's and was joined moments later by Gregory and Herman. Both of them burst out giggling at the sight of Willy before they instantly went to work on the room leaving me to tend to our candied candy maker. _"Lime."_ I realized catching the scent of the candy on Willy who I was helping to the elevator avoiding getting the mess on myself in the process. I shooed him off into the elevator and returned to assist Gregory and Herman where I could.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

_"Ew, why do I always do that when I start thinking about her? I need to get this over with otherwise I'll keep getting distracted and…ew…this will happen over again."_ Willy glanced out of the elevator into the familiar candy striped hall and noticed Doris standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"It's true." She signed almost happily before seeing his violet gaze narrow at her in response. "Mr. Cocoa Bean…get it over with." She signed before leading the way to his bathroom and watching him shut the door irritably in her face.

Willy emerged later in a black robe watching Oompa Loompa's collect his candy messed clothing and sat on his bed lost in deep thought. He had talked to Sam many more times and even got the nerve to finally discuss his thoughts with the chief, the next obstacle was actually attempting to ask Orianna. _"Nelly might be helpful, but those two are worse then Oompa Loompa's together."_ He glanced up at the sound of a light tap on the door and tilted his head in confusion before walking over and opening it.

" Doris come to find me and led me here." Nelly smirked at his unusual choice of attire and noticed him flush sticking out his tongue in response.

"I need to change first." Willy shut the door in her face giggling at the curses that followed. _ "I think I enjoy torturing her as much as I enjoy torturing Orianna."_ He giggle at that before going into his closet and changing into a red suit trimmed in a burnt orange color.

"Was that necessary?" Nelly asked stepping back when he exited into the hall and smirked at her.

"In your case…ye-ah." He dodged aside wrinkling his nose when she attempted to swat him. "Don't." he wagged a finger in her face before going into his much needed conversation figuring Doris had her reasons for having Nelly come talk with him.

**--Original POV--**

**Something is bothering you… can we help?**

I smiled slightly at the note Felix gave me, he had joined us along with several others after Gregory realized this mess could take some time getting cleaned up. It was almost like liquid slime, it reminded me of those sticky slime things they sold in gumball machines that would stick to anything, but it smelled much better.

"I wish…I'm just concerned, Willy only gets this way…" I glanced around the still mess covered room with a smirk. "When something is really bothering him, he won't let me in…again." I flopped among one of the couches in the room taking a break from the candied mess.

**He's working on something for you…we can't say though.**

I opened my mouth to ask Ben what he meant and then realized it wouldn't do much good. The little people were mischievous, silly, but they wouldn't do anything to betray one of his many surprises, even if gossip was one of their favorite things. _"My birthday…I almost forgot."_ I glanced up seeing Emilee had joined our little cleanup crew and noticed a small Gilbert in her arms stretching out to me expectantly.

"Hi Gilbert." I smiled down reaching out for him and giggled when he latched onto my hair. "Emilee, good to see you too my friend." She offered me a warm smile before joining the others.

"You should offer to adopt that little booger." Nelly grinned cheekily and flopped beside me apparently following Emilee in.

I glanced at Emilee who was giggling in amusement. "Take that up with Willy." I rolled my eyes at her giggle before seeing Nelly had something on her mind. "What?"

"I'm not saying." Nelly offered me an impish grin before crossing her arms. "I will say this though…you're both lucky." She then stood disappearing after Herman who motioned for her to help him out.

_"I feel like I'm in wonderland again."_ I realized that I would be last to know this big secret and it had to be important for Willy to be so mysterious. I giggled when Gilbert made an attempt to stand on my knees and grasped my nose flailing in his attempt; I then sat on the floor with my hands steadying his small frame watching him attempt to walk and then released watching him wobble a bit before plopping with a gurgle sound.

I let out a startled sound feeling two arms wrap around me and pull me into a red clad lap. "Miss me?" Willy questioned smirking when I turned giving him a playful glare.

"Yes…sneak." I noticed Gilbert stand and attempt to walk again only to stumble and grasp onto my feet for support. "What are you up too…I'm missing something here and know it."

"I'm not saying." Willy retorted giggling when my hands moved around to poke his sides and he caught them both. "No poking…it never works to your advantage." He smirked when I turned to meet those flashing violet eyes.

"Oh yes it does…should I go into detail?" He turned immediately scarlet and glanced around at the various giggling Oompa Loompa's around us still cleaning the Inventing Room candied mess.

"No." He squeaked meekly before turning even redder at the giggles that followed. "That was mean." He whispered his breath warm against my ear making me shiver slightly.

"I know." I smirked snuggling against him and further into his arms resting my head against his chest and staring up at amused violet eyes. "You love it and know it." He quirked his brow at this before leaning down and kissing my forehead seeing Gilbert had attempted to help his mother and got all gooey in the process.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…I should tell her what you're up to just for this mess and him getting all gooey." Emilee signed threateningly before giggling at his startled look. "I won't though…bath." She sighed reaching out for Gilbert who was giggling madly and splattering the gooey mess all over himself.

"What did she say?" I noticed his shocked look and smiled when his eyes met mine a finger waving in my face.

"Not saying…when are you going to learn the language yourself?" Willy smirked at my flush before I reached up and tweaked his nose.

"When I feel like it…besides, then you can't keep secrets." I giggled at his pout before I found myself being pulled into a soft kiss closing my eyes.

"ORIANNA! WILLY!" we both jumped as Nelly came running into the room and nearly tripped over us both. "NEWS." Was all she managed before waving around like a lunatic, or Oompa Loompa's version of swearing.

We both eyed her curiously before she run to the elevator and motioned for us to hurry up. Sighing Willy and I both climb to our feet and followed her in, both latching onto one another when she pressed the TV room sending herself onto the floor of the machine with a groan. I helped her to her feet and waited patiently for her to calm down long enough to speak which never did occur since we come to a large white room which I had been told about by Charlie and had seen during one of my mornings with Willy. Yancy who was flipping through channels suddenly stopped forcing all the TV's in the room to reflect the same news broadcast.

**_"Coming to you live and first hand on this evenings celebrity edition, we have it on good authority from the grape vine that the eccentric recluse, and well known Willy Wonka has finally gotten involved with a woman known to the world as Orianna Winters, an author and aspiring fiction writer in the making. We have been told by these sources that the two have grown very close and we can expect more interesting developments as time goes by. Now back to our sports."_**


	35. Chapter 35: News & Birthday Surprises

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter 35: News & Birthday Surprises **

"Holy shit." I managed before glancing over at Willy who had an almost amused dark expression on his face, just like he had expected this and had plans to do something about it in the near future.

Nelly glanced at Willy suspiciously. "Haywood and Cosette got the story ripped out from under their noses." She quirked her brow seeing Willy offer an impish grin in response to the blunt comment.

"Not exactly." Without another word Willy disappeared over to some of the Oompa Loompa's leaving Nelly and myself with confused expressions on our faces.

I motioned for Nelly to stay put and walked up behind Willy placing my arms around his waist. "What do you mean not exactly?" He ignored me for a minute and signed some more to Zane another of the Oompa Loompa's in the room and turned to meet my curious gaze. "I know that look…what did you do?"

Willy smirked before shrugging. "Cosette and Haywood got their fun from that announcement, but I added into it and changed things around." He smirked mischievously before seeing Nelly was watching the sports broadcast with interest.

"What exactly did you add?" I saw an all knowing smug smile on his face but got a wagging finger instead of an actual answer. "You're evil." I sighed in surrender knowing I wouldn't get anything until he decided to fill me in.

"YES!" Nelly squealed in excitement before turning to the many curious stares on her and flushing. "Uh…my team won." She flushed harder trying to conceal the grin on her face with her hands.

I shrugged at Willy's odd expression and saw Nelly glare at him sticking out her tongue before settling herself down next to Yancy to watch TV. _"She's far crazier then Orianna."_ He thought studying me intently before grasping my hand and directing me toward the elevator. I glanced over at Nelly seeing she was engrossed in a movie with Yancy and didn't take notice to our exit. Once in the elevator Willy grasp me around the waist and pressed one of the many buttons so quickly I hadn't had the chance to see where we were off too. Soon we paused outside one of my favorite rooms in the factory. _"The 'live in' room again."_ I smiled slightly up at the amused violet eyes before we walked through the familiar door and he went about choosing us an adventure among many movies and such. After a moment I found myself staring at a black as midnight horse and a white stallion, curiously I observed them and realized I didn't recognize them from any movies.

"Just a lesson in horse riding…not anything specific." Willy smiled slightly at my surprised expression and to my surprise lifted me up onto the black one watching as I grasped onto the reins thoughtfully. "You alright?"

I nodded swallowing hard. "Yeah…been a while since I've been on one." I smiled slightly managing to settle myself in the saddle and watched him start off across the massive meadow moving my legs and hanging on tightly when the black horse took off after him.

We rode for a long time across the seemingly endless meadow and paused near a creek running through the center for the horses to drink, I glanced around at the large meadow seeing several rabbits and other smaller critters among the tall grass and flowers and found myself relaxing. _"He's up to something, but I can wait…I trust him."_ I patted the black horse lightly receiving a whiney in response watching Willy lean across and swipe my reins from my hand. He then smirked before I could protest and started off keeping the reins tight in his grasp until we paused several feet from the creek under a large tree full of apples for the horses to munch on.

"What are you up to Willy?" I knew that smirk far too well and refused to accept his offered hand from him after he hopped of the horse.

Willy sighed shrugging before he reached up and literally scooped me bridal style off my horse. "You are so stubborn sometimes." He allowed my feet to touch the ground and kept his arms firmly around my waist.

"Proud of it too." I studied him suspiciously before watching several butterflies fly by our faces and giggling at his startled expression when he jumped back and collided with the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked being reminded of the night before when he experienced his first round of alcohol.

"Ye-ah." He noticed my amused look and already had a suspicion what was going through my mind wouldn't be to his liking.

"Hey!" I cried startled when he easily caught my wrist and pulled me down into his lap smirking at my pout. "You repeated last night with that tumble…sure you're over that vodka?"

"Funny." He offered wryly before pulling me into a soft kiss feeling my fingers lace through his hair. "Do you really want to know what I'm up too?" he murmured feeling my lips press lightly along his cheek and toward his neck.

"Yes." I answered meeting those violet eyes with curiosity reflecting in my own.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

_"She's actually expecting an answer."_ He smirked seeing she realized he was teasing her and chuckled when she started to attack his ribs forcing him to tumble back among the tall grass and stare up at her, his arms wrapping around her and grin never leaving.

"That's just mean…tease." She glared down at those violet eyes knowing her smirk was amusing him almost as much as her annoyed pout she gave him.

"True." His smirk broadened before he rolled over staring down at her. "You know me far too well." He slowly climb to his feet and brushed himself of placing his hat back into place.

"Why won't you tell me?" Orianna glared up at him before he helped her to her feet and smirked at her crossed arms.

"Because…It. Isn't. Your. Birthday. Yet." Willy retorted tweaking her lightly on the nose with each word before his giggle escaped. "You will get your answer on that day…not before." He chuckled at her exaggerated pout.

"That's to long to wonder what you're up too." She whined softly childishly stomping her foot and giggling at his pretend offended look before he wagged a finger in her face.

"Um…too bad." With that Willy climb up onto his horse and glanced down at her stunned expression. "If you really want to know…come catch me." He was off before Orianna had a chance to react.

**--Original POV--**

_"Hey…no fair."_ I noticed he had a fair head start on me and quickly mounted the black horse urging him into a full run racing after Willy as fast as he could go. Willy glanced over his shoulder giggling madly before turning off toward the path hidden among the woods at the far end of the meadow throwing me only momentarily, before I urged my horse in the direction somehow managing to keep Willy in my sights. Soon I was riding among a shady forest path staring straight at the back of the slowly disappearing Willy; I only urged my horse on and finally forced him to halt glancing back and forth among a forked path.

"Damn." I muttered staring one way and then the other. "He lost me…I'm going to drown him in that chocolate pond of his." I smiled at the imagery and glanced down one path and then the other deciding to go right.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched intently as she glanced down one path then the other not seeing him hiding behind several trees off to her left, his smirk grew when she went right not realizing he had wanted her to go that way. He cautiously ushered his horse forward keeping pace just behind her. He stifled amused giggles hearing her murmuring to herself and shook his head in amusement. _"Mumbler."_ He cupped his mouth stifling the snicker that managed to sneak past his lips before watching her horse pause on the path.

"Damn again…I think I went the wrong way." Orianna brushed her hand along her horse's neck before tilting her head intently listening around her for any signs of Willy's horse and was greeted with silence other then the animals and birds among the forest itself. "Nerds." She started to giggle hysterically at using one of Willy's curses unaware he was behind her trying to stop himself from giggling.

**--Original POV--**

_"I can't believe it…he's rubbing off on me."_ I stopped laughing and sighed in defeat still listening for Willy. "Eep!" I managed feeling arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into the saddle of the familiar white horse.

"You didn't catch me." Willy smirked at my annoyed expression before giggling.

"You had a head start…no fair." I whined softly grinning up at the smirk that greeted me in turn.

"I wonder…" A hand firmly clamped over his mouth stopping the familiar remark that they had quoted from the _Labyrinth_ time and time again. "Just let it be for your birthday…please." He sounded so sincere it made me smile.

"Fine…but if it's a really big surprise, have something on stand by to revive me." I smiled up at his highly amused violet eyes.

"What makes you think it's that big?" He retorted sticking out his tongue startled when my fingers reached up catching his tongue. "Heyth leth go." He attempted forcing me to do so and giggling my head off.

"That was priceless." I leaned against his chest watching him tie the reins of the black horse on her saddle and start to lead us through the woods, I remained snuggled close to him and glanced up to answer his question. "The whole factory knows something…I assume it's pretty big a secret and might knock me off my feet, pun intended." He chuckled at my amusement before listening intently to the sounds around us.

_"If she only knew."_ Willy glanced at his pocket watch reluctantly and sighed in defeat. I noticed this and realized I would have to go occupy myself with Nelly and Gilbert while he attempted to get some work done. Not long afterward we were back in the familiar 'live in' room and were quickly climbing into the elevator. Willy left me in the chocolate room to occupy myself while he disappeared back off to work.

**2 days later**

I hadn't seen much of Willy for the past two days, Nelly and I had caught up and had a blast hanging out with each other. Nelly often teased me for missing Willy but that usually didn't last long when we went off to play with the Oompa Loompa children in the village or come up with sugary concoctions giving us major sugar highs, life at the factory was amazing and that day I was told happy birthday by so many Oompa Loompa's, the Bucket's, Nelly, Charlie and Willy before he headed of to work. I actually was enjoying my birthday and forgot I was getting older about three in the afternoon Willy come and stole me away from another candy inventive for sugar highs Nelly and I were working on. I found myself in the elevator being whisked away to a familiar candy cane style hall where Willy grasped both my hands and pulled me from the elevator.

"Change into something…fancy." He offered a mischievous grin before lifting a hand to stop any and all my questions.

"Willy, what are you up too?" I sighed in defeat watching as Jill led me into the other bathroom seeing Willy wave before disappearing into his room.

I knew that he had something up his sleeve, it was my birthday and as he promised something was definitely going to surprise me. _"At least I know it won't be chocolate spiders."_ I thought about talking with Jill but knew she wouldn't be much help, so in defeat I went into the bathroom finding myself relaxing in a tub scented with lavender and relaxed into the warm water.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was pacing nervously around his room waiting for Gregory to signal him into his bathroom to get ready. He kept squeaking his gloves and tapping his cane aware of Doris, Felix, Herman, Alex, and several others eyes following his every movement. None of them had seen him this nervous since Sam had with his intimacy issue, Sam stood there on his bed eyeing Willy's pacing absently hoping he didn't wear a hole in the carpet, finally Gregory come out waving down Willy who disappeared rapidly into the bathroom.

"Nerds." Willy muttered before falling to his floor with a groan and grabbing the nearest towel after a quick shower. "I'm going to crack before I get the chance." He stood sliding into a maroon robe and started to pace his bathroom glancing briefly in his bathroom mirror smoothing out his hair and exiting into the room.

He automatically went into his closet searching through his many colored outfits and finally settled on a sapphire blue suite with familiar silver trim and walked out grinning like a fool before nearly colliding with Ben. He glanced down taking the small item from his grasp and fumbled stuffing it into one of his many pockets before walking toward the door.

"Wish me luck." He meekly smiled before opening the door.

**--Original POV--**

I smiled slightly at the sight of the outfit Emilee had chosen for the occasion which reminded me something definitely was up. I slid into the familiar blue medieval styled dress with silver belt and lighter blue trim before leaving my hair hanging loosely and stepping into the hall. At the end of the hall I watched Willy pacing nervously while tapping his cane and squeaking those ever present gloves, it was only something he could pull off with out making me laugh hysterically.

"Oh." Willy stopped realizing he had an audience and found himself flushing slightly before a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Ready?" he managed still clutching his cane nervously.

"Calm down." I placed a hand gently against his cheek watching him start at the action before he finally managed a deep breath. "Now I'm ready." I smiled at his amused grin before both of us were back in the elevator and moving rapidly through the factory.

Finally we stopped inside a very familiar room full of candied constellations making me smile, it was his favorite place to surprise me over the eight months I had lived with him, and the amazing factory and it just made my curiosity grow. Before I had the chance to speak he vanished among the darkened room which was far too familiar and soon I heard faint noises jumping when a hand rested on my arm. Willy smiled slightly at the playful glare he received for being sneaky and then gently tugged me to a familiar part of the room directly under the Draco constellation; he then smiled slightly his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Close your eyes." He whispered softly watching as I did so and patiently waited for whatever he had been planning.

I strained my ears giggling briefly at the whispered candy curses and hearing him shuffling around his many pockets for something. After a few short minutes I felt his hand hold mine close to his chest before he leaned very close to my ear. I could feel something cool sliding onto one of my fingers but I lost concentration on this when he spoke.

"You've done more for me then you realize." Willy took a breath and continued to whisper softly tickling my ear with his gentle breath. "Will you marry me Orianna?" He pulled back slowly watching my eyes snap open and my mouth hang open in an 'O' of surprise.

I glanced at my left hand seeing a small white diamond on my finger and recovered my breath quickly. "Willy…"I paused meeting those violet eyes, the surprise was still there and I was having trouble wrapping my mind around the answer I was trying to get out. _"Yes you idiot, say it before you pass out."_ My mind practically screamed before I took another breath. "Yes, I would love to." I received a very familiar grin before he pulled me into his arms and lifted me into several spins making us both dizzy before he lowered me to my feet and kissed me softly. _"If someone had told me this would happen back eight months ago, I would have laughed at them."_ I smiled slightly at the familiar kiss and warm arms around me before he pulled back and clasped both my hands with his.

"Do I need to get the medic?" Willy asked playfully seeing I was still wrapping my mind around the whole birthday surprise he had kept hidden so well.

"No." I shook my head absently before smirking at the amused gaze that had settled on me. "Strawberries." I poked at him playfully hearing his annoyed groan before he attempted to pull me to him and I dodged. "I won't let you forget." I was around behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist before he could react.

"You are so frustrating at times." Willy offered softly before feeling my grasp loosen and turning to face me.

"Am not." I stated sticking out my tongue.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Ok…maybe a little, but you love it." I giggled at his amused smirk before letting out a startled giggle when he reached out poking at my ribs. "No." I jumped back swatting away his hands as he attempted his tickle attack further.

"Give me one good reason." Willy retorted a wicked grin on his face as he wiggled his hands toward me.

"I'll let Hillary and Malcolm plan the parties." I burst out laughing at the oddly disgusted look on his face and realized I was laughing to hard to stand on my own too feet, I finally collapsed among the blankets and pillows still laying in the room and continued to laugh.

"EW." He finally managed his mouth curled in an even more disgusted look. This only made me laugh harder.

"I'm ki(hic)dding." I covered my mouth realizing I had just given myself the hiccups again.

"Serves you right." He giggled at my sour look before flopping down beside me among the pillows and blankets brushing his fingers through my hair. "That's something I so enjoy." He giggled when I hiccupped and swore at him in between each one, this only made him giggle harder.

" You (hic) are(hic)n't (hic) (hic) fun(hic)ny." I managed feeling his hand pause in my hair and watching his nose come near mine before he claimed my lips stifling several more hiccups.

"I love you Orianna Winters." Willy stated brushing his hand through my hair again before giggling again at my hiccups.

"I love you too." I managed before several more hiccups protested this action.

That night we again slept under those stars both of us wrapped in each others intimate embrace again finding heaven among those candy constellations before both falling into a comfortable sleep.

I awoke to an odd poking sensation and rolled over wrapping my arm more firmly around Willy, I didn't want to wake up yet and whomever was attempting to do so was going to regret it a great deal if they didn't go away. I felt the odd poking sensation again and opened one eye miserably; I was greeted with highly amused violet eyes and a familiar smirk on his face.

"Don't want to." I wrinkled my nose irritably before opening the other eye and yawning.

"I know that." Willy smiled lacing his hand with mine reminding me of what happened the night before when I saw the diamond on my finger. "We have to eventually go drag Nelly from that TV room, she stayed there most of the night with Yancy. We both know he watches far too much TV and she is probably zombified now." I giggled at his odd look between 'disgusted' and 'curious'.

"She probably left after the first two movies she watched…she was never so good at staying up late to watch movies." I sighed in defeat when he made an attempt to sit up. "No." I whined laying across him and brushing my other hand through his chocolate hair.

"Yes." He smirked at my annoyed pout.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I met those amused violet eyes. "I mean it." I warned with a small smile hinting in the corner of my mouth.

"Yes…or a chocolate pond you go." Willy smirked broadly at this, especially when a wicked grin crossed my face.

"That won't help you any." I pointed out watching him flush slightly before gently tracing kisses along my cheek and lips. "No…please." I begged with puppy eyes, this was again lost on him.

"Ten minutes." Willy offered in compromise to the pout he was receiving.

"Hour." I smiled slightly at the rolled violet eyes.

"fifteen."

"Hour."

"Twenty."

"Half hour."

"Fine." He muttered in surrender smirking when I rested my head on his chest to lazy to move.

**--Other POV's--**

Nelly sat in the familiar disliked pink room she had been given during her stay, it had finally grown on her and she smiled slightly at Jill who was sitting at the edge of the bed with her breakfast ready for her.

**They vanished again last night…how do you think it went?**

Nelly read the note her smile broadening. "Considering they haven't shown up…she said yes and they had an intimate situation last night." She couldn't resist making Jill neon red or the others that were in the room doing various chores waiting for her to answer.

**You're as bad as your soon to be brother-in-law**

"I know Jill, but I've had practice." She smiled stepping from bed and walking over to check her email munching on her toast.

**--Original POV--**

"No." I muttered sleepily glaring at Willy who sighed with a light giggle.

"It's been a half hour." He coaxed me up into a sitting position and brushed my hair from my face.

"Blah." I offered a small smile before we both crawled from the pillows and blankets both heading to the bathroom hidden among the starry room, Willy had to half drag me before we both slipped into the shower.

After our shower we both stepped out into the familiar room wrapped in matching navy blue robes and saw fresh cloths and breakfast waiting for us. Willy and I teased each other most of the morning finishing breakfast off before he disappeared dressed in a dark green suit and gold trim, I could still swear he robbed the poor leprechaun. Finally after much debate I slid into my blue bellbottom jeans and purple sweater walking to the elevator after it returned.

I became a familiar pinball in the contraption on my way to the chocolate room and once I got there was greeted with a tackle hug from Nelly, thankful Charlie had already joined Willy in the inventing room by then. She glanced down grabbing my wrist before I had a chance to react and cackled maniacally at the ring on my finger. She then danced in a silly way giggling madly at the odd expression I gave her for the behavior.

"Remember I plan on tossing Jelly beans and nerds." Nelly again giggled madly before practically dragging me to the Bucket's house and delivering the news before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"That's wonderful news dear." Mrs. Bucket stated smiling fondly at me before I was pulled onto the bed by the grandparents and had to tell them everything.

I finally got to read a story to the four of them and sung them one of my favorite songs by M2M before I decided to drag Nelly down to the chocolate river to relax by the falls. We sat there talking for hours giggling like longtime forgotten school girls before I glanced up at the sound of one of the many Oompa Loompa's clearing their little throat and handing me a note.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean requests your presence in his office.**


	36. Chapter 36: Invitations

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Invitations**

Nelly saw my face fall when I recognized a familiar look in Felix's face and sighed miserably. I shook off her questioning look explaining I would be good and to go keep Charlie busy, I then followed Felix to the glass elevator thankful for the lack of hike I would normally have to take to find Willy's office and watched him point to a hidden glass button before we were both off through the factory. Felix being wise to my skill in the elevator dodged aside as I slide several times by him before managing to all but crawl from it into Willy's office.

"You ever going to master that?" Willy offered me a small smile before noticing my puzzled look. "No I'm not mad…I need to go over some things with you and…Hillary's on the phone." He saw Doris smirk.

"**Hey…Willy said you two had some news for Malcolm and myself." Hillary called hearing my arrival as we watched ** **Doris**** place the phone on Willy's desk and leave.**

"Oh really?" I quirked my brows at Willy who wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to his side and shrugging. "What exactly did he say?" he gave me a playful scowl before tweaking my nose.

"**Nothing…spill." Hillary huffed over the phone, I smiled slightly hearing Malcolm urging me on in the background.**

"He can tell you…it was his idea." I smiled at his amused expression before I received a kiss on the cheek and a hand lacing through my hair.

"Fine." Willy stuck out his tongue and removed his hand a bit reluctantly from my hair. "I asked her to marry me…she said yes."

"**HOLY SHIT!" Hillary and Malcolm practically screamed over the phone. Willy jumped his hands instantly raised in a protective way against the chorused curse. **

"**Finally…you two were just too cute together…" Hillary giggled at Malcolm's 'yes' in the background in agreement with her. "Can I plan the bachelorette and bachelor parties?"** **she asked over the phone.**

I could have sworn Willy had turned even paler then normal at this question and did everything I could not to laugh outright at the terrified expression that followed the paling sensation.

"Probably not…especially after his first experience." I smiled slightly at the relieved look on his face before clasping his hand and leaning on his shoulder.

"**Point taken…have Nelly do it." I smiled at the odd expression on Willy's face and giggled. "She isn't quite as fond of…sex toys as we are." Hillary offered not seeing the suddenly neon scarlet on Willy's face.**

I burst out laughing, it was too cute and funny not to do so. "Hillary…T.M.I. I think he's traumatized now." Willy just shuddered slightly at the imagery and flushed even more red, if it was even possible.

"**Gathered that much with the whole whip thing." Malcolm commented over the phone before chuckling along with Hillary.**

"Hey…no fair." Willy whined pouting but his eyes were reading amusement, he had been accepted in my circle of friends and he was very happy for that.

"**I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Hillary called out over the phone making all of us giggle at the all too familiar quote.**

"We'll talk with you soon." Willy stated before we all exchanged goodbyes and he hung up the phone. "You're all full of it." He stated still red from the previous conversation revolving around sex toys.

"We know…you're now part of it." I smiled slightly watching Doris come marching in with piles of paperwork. "Yuck." I smiled slightly at the disgusted look on his face.

"What she said." Willy glanced at the papers with a frown. "What are they all for?" he saw a bright smile on her face.

"Papers for your wedding Mr. Cocoa Bean, everything involves paperwork." Signed Doris seeing him wrinkle his nose before she giggled madly at his expression.

"I need to get these done." Willy surrendered knowing that for once he couldn't hide from his paper work. "Dinner later?" I nodded and smiled leaving him to his paper work.

I left him to the paperwork piled on his desk and went out into the office main room. Doris smiled broadly at the odd amused expression on my face before handing me my own pile of paperwork. _"What?"_ I gave her an odd look and accepted the small note in her hand.

**Invitations…there's a list there made up from Nelly; she recommended that you, Hillary and she come up with more to add to the list. As a matter of fact Mr. Cocoa Bean had a car sent out; Nelly should be discussing things with Hillary as we speak down in the chocolate room.**

I nearly dropped the papers in my hands when I read the note; I quickly managed to recover walking to the awaiting elevator and immediately flopping down on the floor of it. Soon the elevator was off through the factory leaving me to my pondering of Hillary waiting down in the chocolate room. _"Willy's starting to open up and trust me."_ I smiled slightly oddly happy that he had grown that trusting of me, especially after the hell he had been through all his life. He had shared so much over time with me I felt like we were finally as close as possible. The minute I was outside the elevator Nelly and Hillary both come charging out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground, all the invitations flying up in the air and raining down on us from above.

"Damn you both." I sat up among the two giggling girls and caught several of the invitations floating around me with an amused smirk on my face.

Hillary giggled hysterically at my amused expression. "This place is amazing, you are very lucky to have found him girl." She smiled collecting the rest of the invitations with Nelly and handed them back to me.

"We've been planning the parties together." Nelly announce gleefully before my expression turned to one of surprise. "I promise to be gentle for Willy's sake." She couldn't help the evil smile on her face before she and Hillary both started laughing.

"Don't. I really mean don't tell him…I don't think he can handle it." I smiled slightly at the amused expressions on their faces before I sat the invitations on the candied grass and glanced over the surprisingly short list.

"Who's this?" Hillary questioned thoughtfully pointing to Dr. Wonka on the list of guests.

"Willy's father." I answered realizing I still hadn't met the man, but I had been told that Willy and he were still reforming their bond. Charlie had given me a bit more details then Willy had, but I never bothered to push it.

"Oh." Hillary and Nelly both stated exchanging shrugs with each other.

"You, Nelly, Mom, Willy's Dad, Oompa Loompa's." I paused checking of the invitations and frowned slightly at Aunt Margo's name on the list. "Aunt Margo?"

Nelly and Hillary both glanced up from their work on the invitations and exchanged curious frowns. "Your aunt…is he serious?" Hillary's brows furrowed in thought while Nelly wrinkled her nose irritably at the mention of Margo.

"Probably is." Nelly paused in her work a second time and sighed. "She really should come, who knows…might change her disposition on letting us live our lives." She gave us both a meek smile before going back to work.

"Ha." I offered sarcastically before shrugging and filling out an invitation for her. _"Why would Willy add Aunt Margo to the list without asking me first?"_ I couldn't shake the feeling of hurt I felt toward him at the moment; it only grew worse once I had the invitation set to go. "I don't want her to come."

Hillary was the first to crawl over and wrap me in a hug, Nelly followed after along with Emilee who had come to assist us with Gilbert in her arms. I smiled slightly at the comfort the four of them provided but I still was hurt, Willy was definitely going to have a lot of explaining to do. Gilbert attempted to help as best he could by watching us work and attempting to tip over the pile of invites we had completed, this succeeded in cheering me up a great deal and I soon forgot Margo's invitation. After getting the list completed Emilee left Gilbert with Nelly, Hillary and myself taking the invitations off to Doris to be sent out. I glanced up after playing with Gilbert and giggling with the others when I heard the elevator ding in the distance behind us. Nelly and Hillary saw me instantly climb to my feet to head off Willy both exchanging worried looks.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Gobstoppers."_ Willy glanced up in time to see Emilee walk past to one of the many chocolate room exits and read her rapid signing, before she gathered the invitations closer and disappeared. _"I forgot Margo had been added to the list."_ He froze spotting Brandi instantly remove herself from the others and start toward him in a determined march.

"Uh oh." He managed meekly before squeaking his gloves nervously and leaning his cane against the elevator.

She halted halfway across the grass studying him carefully watching him place his cane aside and squeak his gloves nervously again. _"He knows why I'm mad."_ She sighed taking several deep breaths and trying to calm herself, but the hurt and irritation was too strong for her to even attempt to ignore.

"Willy Wonka…

He winced at the tone of her voice. "Can I explain?" he offered weakly before watching her pause and tilt her head to the side, anger still lingered in those blue eyes making his nerves even worse.


	37. Chapter 37: Traitor

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since an update but I got a real bad virus that's been going around and haven't been able to type much. My usual updates aren't as regular as I would like and I want to thank you so much for sticking with me my wonderful readers and Reviewers, it's much appreciate._

* * *

**Chapter 37: Traitor**

Orianna took a breath and nodded. "Go ahead." She crossed her arms observing him carefully.

"Sam, Emilee, and Doris insisted that I add her to the list." Willy took a breath reaching his hands out and grasping her arms gently watching her face soften slightly. "They're hoping that just maybe your Aunt Margo will let you and Nelly live your lives, they seem to think that because we found each other she will understand that you are both very…good at figuring out your own lives. Something like that anyway…ask Sam, I didn't really get all his lecture." He took a deep breath and waited for her to say something.

**--Original POV--**

Sighing I met those worried violet eyes and nodded. "They might be right." I slid into his arms and hugged him close smiling at the familiar candy scents he was always perfumed in and feeling his hand lace in my hair brushing through it comfortingly.

"Isn't' that just adorable?" Hillary giggled along with Nelly who nodded in agreement both watching Willy turn bright red.

Willy groaned glancing down at my amused smile before sticking his tongue out at both of them. "I thought Nelly was bad." He smirked at the offended look he received from her before Nelly flipped him off and stuck her tongue out in response.

"I warned you at the party." Hillary stated cheekily before sticking her own tongue out at him and smiling at Nelly who was currently using her as a leaning post.

Willy snorted in response to that. "You forgot to warn about those other two." He retorted wryly still annoyed over the vodka incident.

Hillary stuck out her tongue. "Malcolm should have said something…I greatly dislike them both, I planned on letting her beat the crap out of them." She smiled slightly at my amused grin.

"I still will." With that the three of us started laughing before being interrupted by Mrs. Bucket; she was calling us all to dinner.

Dinner went smoothly with more discussion then usual, mostly about Willy and my engagement. He spent a great deal of dinner being bright red thanks to Nelly and Hillary's constant teasing, but the whole hangover incident was now a fond memory, it wasn't really fair to hold it over him when the whole mess wasn't his fault. I still wasn't going to let up on the strawberry teasing, but otherwise things were good until desert was served.

"Strawberry cheesecake." Nelly clamped her mouth shut at the annoyed look she received from Willy, Hillary just glanced back and forth between the pair to see what would happen next.

"_Oh boy."_ I sighed defeated by the amused look hidden in the depths of those violet eyes. "Mrs. Bucket?"

"Yes dear?" she questioned; everyone paused in their desert and eyed the interesting look on Willy's face.

"Did Nelly suggest desert by chance?" She nodded watching me with an odd look on her face. "Just curious." I watched Willy take a fork full of cheesecake and casually hold it there for a minute, he then flung it smack between Nelly's eyes.

"Hey!" She cried surprised before wiping the glob from her nose. "Thanks a bunch Willy." She noticed everyone around the table trying to stop their laughter.

"Welcome." Willy returned to desert receiving a lot of laughter for his trouble.

"You asked for it Nelly…I don't even get away with that." His violet gaze concentrated on me, before he even got the chance to be smart I quickly placed a fork full of my own desert in his mouth. "Don't even think about it Willy Wonka." I warned watching his amused smirk.

After several more discussions around the table, desert was over and we were all excused to go about our own business. Outside the house I watched Nelly, Hillary and Charlie take off across the chocolate room harassing one another and turned giving Willy an amused look. He had been up to something since I stuffed that cheesecake in his mouth; I just wasn't entirely sure what. He walked around casually tapping his cane as he went and paused a few feet above one of the many hills observing the three giggling goofballs down below us.

"_Those three have an interesting idea going on down there."_ He glanced out of the corner of his eye seeing I was distracted by Hillary tackling Nelly to the ground in an effort to help Charlie win for a change. I knew he was watching me in his own sneaky fashion, I also knew that he was planning a tickle attack but I was ready. Before he had the chance to reach out, I took off easily down the hill and as per usual went rolling and managed to quickly climb to my feet pausing to glance up at him from below the hill.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"She claims I'm sneaky." He watched her roll ungracefully down the hill and manage to get back to her feet, she observed him cautiously below waiting for his next trick. He observed her bouncing lightly on her heels and after a moment received the birdie and an amused giggle from below. "THAT WASN'T VERY NICE."

"YOU HAVE A POINT WILLY?" She retorted still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He placed his cane down beside him as casually as possible, he then stretched his arms before bolting down the hill. _"There she goes."_ He managed to slide a ways instead of falling and landed rather gracefully on the flat spot, he then took off after the fast disappearing Orianna.

**--Original POV--**

"Great." I smiled slightly already seeing I was in trouble and bolted the second he started down the hill, I wasn't about to give him the option of catching me that easily.

"RUN!" three voices called forcing me to glance behind me long enough to see his graceful landing and watching him speed up after me.

Nelly, Hillary, and Charlie all jogged after the two of us in hopes to see the outcome of what would happen. I managed to duck around several candy trees, and other obstacles before ducking through a mass of gummy vines over at the backside of the chocolate room. _"Hopefully I have a chance to catch my breath."_ I heard giggling and peaked out of my hiding spot.

"You three weren't helping ya know." Willy had that ever present smirk and observed Nelly, Hillary and Charlie laughing at his expense. "I would have had her if you didn't yell for her to run…this isn't fair."

"_I wonder what your basis for comparison is?"_ I stifled my amused giggle observing Hillary and Nelly give him a look.

"She hasn't outsmarted the famous chocolatier already has she?" Hillary rose a brow at the sudden annoyed pout on his face. "I always thought you were the sneak, according to Nelly and Orianna…anyway, what's your plan of action?"

"Huh?" He managed sounding far more confused then usual. "Plan of action…didn't usually need one, unless we're in the growing room." He wrinkled his nose remembering the most recent crème pie event.

"I heard." Nelly giggled at his less then amused expression and rolled her eyes. "Usually she isn't that far away…you two are hardly ever apart for long, it's sooooo cute." He flushed so red I thought he was one of the many strawberries I had been teasing him about.

"Aww, he's all red." Hillary giggled at the narrowed violet eyes lowered in her direction. "I warned you I was as bad as Nelly."

"Worse." He retorted glancing around the area thoughtfully and pausing his gaze on the gummy vines I was hiding among. "I see you." I smirked at that, he was just testing to see if I was really there and hoped it would work.

"She's a bit smarter then that Willy." Nelly eyed him suspiciously when his amused violet gaze sparkled alive. "That look in most cases…is bad." She glanced at Hillary and Charlie thoughtfully.

I glanced behind the three teasing Willy and noticed a small gathering of familiar faces coming to his rescue, which was several familiar Oompa Loompa's that had offered to help him in tickle attacking myself and Nelly. _"He isn't playing fair anymore."_ I shook my head and as quietly as I could I stepped out of the gummy vines and waved at the others frantically, pointing behind them. Hillary was the first to notice and turned to look; she then grabbed both Nelly and Charlie's arms and yanked them after her.

"Cheat!" called Nelly heading straight for me along with the others.

"Willy Wonka…I'll drown you in your own chocolate river!" Hillary glowered after him before coming to my side.

"That won't work, but remember there are chocolate ponds around…more so then I know of." I glanced down the hill and stuck out my tongue at the amused expression on his face. "I hate that wagging finger." I glared at him in annoyance at that familiar hand movement of his and then the four of us took off across the fields of taller candy grass ducking in the middle of the mass near several candy apple trees. "He's going to find us…this isn't fair." I pouted in a familiar fashion seeing the others cup their mouths to prevent their laughter from giving us away.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy and his mini army of Oompa Loompa's started up the hill quickly after the disappeared group, quietly explaining various points in the large candy field on the other side where the Oompa Loompa's could close in, helping him corner them in the candy apple orchards. He knew it was the only real hiding spot and was also very aware of Orianna's trickery with trees, thanks to a certain crème pie incident again.

"Ben, Henry, Alex, Felix, and Evan…follow me." He whispered softly watching the rest of the group slowly circling the candy apple orchard. _"Now lets see who's smarter."_ He smirked slightly at that, he knew Orianna was very intelligent and that was one of those qualities that most amused him.

"Too quiet." Hillary whispered startled when Orianna slapped her hand over her mouth and glanced around nervously.

Nelly reached in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and notepad she had on hand for Oompa Loompa's and wrote down what was wrong.

**Willy can hear far too well, almost super hearing…shut up already.**

Hillary gave Nelly a very evil look but nodded feeling Orianna's hand move carefully from her mouth. "He heard that." Was all Orianna offered before yanking Nelly sideways from Ben of all Oompa Loompa's and the four of them dodging off in separate areas of the orchard.

**--Original POV--**

I knew the others would most likely have to deal with Oompa Loompa's, Willy was going to personally deal with me. One of these days I was going to have to remember being with him would involve some trickery on his part, it would always mean I would be on the receiving end and the others didn't help with their usual teasing. I climb carefully up one of the larger of the candied apple trees to observe the scene below me, as suspected the others were messing around with Oompa Loompa's and Willy was currently out of sight for the time being.

"I know you're around here somewhere." I glanced carefully around the area observing every movement I spotted, but no sign of Willy. I felt a light tug on my dangling leg and glanced down.

"Right here." He smirked up at me with a mischievous look reflected in those violet eyes, which meant he had a plan and I had nowhere to go at the moment, without a painful drop anyway.

"You weren't suppose to get help." I stuck out my tongue and pulled my leg out of his reach, giggling when he attempted to catch it in the process.

He quirked his brows meeting my gaze. "They weren't suppose to help you." He retorted chuckling when Nelly and Hillary ran by in the distance with several tiny people hot on their heels. "Come down."

"Um…" I observed Charlie dodge by ducking Willy's outstretched arm. "Hell no." I smiled slightly at the amused expression on his face.

"You can't stay up there all day." He noticed that the others were now a good distance away and amusing themselves in their own way.

"Sure I can…you're down there." I giggled at the almost offended sounding sniff I heard in response. "Stuck up."

"Am not." He glanced up at me and jumped nearly catching my pant leg, which forced me to tuck my legs further up into the tree.

"Sounded it to me." I smiled laying across the branch I was on knowing he couldn't reach if I did so. "How are you going to convince me to come down?" he gave me one of those familiar 'I have my ways' looks and grinned almost wickedly.

He shrugged and slowly started to walk around the tree studying it for a way up, I observed him for a few minutes already getting an idea he was coming after me. Not long after I felt the tree move slightly and saw he was starting up after me, I laughed when he was almost within reach of my legs and pulled them back.

"Thought you might." I offered him one of my own evil grins and swung my legs around and slide off the branch dangling in mid air for a long while and then allowed myself to drop to the grass below, it didn't exactly feel great upon landing on my ass, but I had tricked him again. "Owy." He chuckled down at me and started back down the tree.

"Graceful Orianna…you alright?" I nodded rubbing my sore bum and glanced up at familiar violet eyes, he then leaned down helping me to my feet. "You are impossible sometimes." I grinned at this and shrugged.

"I like it that way…you're just as bad though." I felt his arms rest around my waist and leaned into him. "Why did you insist on the Oompa Loompa's helping?" He slid his arms tight around me pulling me into a hug.

"Because they're full of mischief and those three had it coming to them." I couldn't help but laugh at his observation.

Both of us turned walking hand in hand to the still clowning around trio, and several little people. Hillary had somehow managed to get in the most trouble with Nelly and Charlie laughing too hard to assist. We watched the group for a long while messing around before Willy was tugged upon and leaned down to talk with Yancy. _"He's away from the TV room."_ I was surprised to see the television obsessed Oompa Loompa; this suddenly made me get a sinking feeling when Willy nodded and met my gaze with a familiar dark look. _"This isn't good news."_ I nodded seeing he was headed to the TV room; he grasped my hand tugging me with him. I told the others goodnight and waved before turning to keep pace with him, something was definitely up and if I read Willy right this wasn't going to end well at all. His gaze remained dangerous when he pulled me lightly into his arms and pressed the familiar button on the elevator, the minute we took off I could feel the tension, anger and concern radiating off him.

Inside the TV room he walked over keeping his hand laced with mine and nodded to Yancy who turned on the TV's to one specific channel. "This had better not be what I think it is." His voice was very low and made me shiver slightly.

_Welcome to celebrity news updates…it has come to our attention that the vast spreading rumors on the famous recluse Willy Wonka of his affections for Orianna Winters, is an actual fact! Yes you heard right folks, we were recently updated with the news that the pair have grown very close and serious and an engagement seems very eminent, if not already has occurred…more updates in the future. Back to your sports._

I met those hardened violet eyes and knew he had nothing to do with it this time. "How in hell did those two find out?" He met my gaze and shrugged before kissing me lightly on the cheek and exiting to the elevator to head to his office, it was time to think and he wasn't in the best of moods to be around guests.

**Who knew of your engagement?**

I glanced down at Tucker who was one of the workers that knew Willy's temperament well. "Nelly, Hillary, Malcolm, Charlie, and the Buckets." He observed me curiously before shrugging and trying to write something down.

**You trust them all and none of them has betrayed you before. Maybe there's another bug in the factory…I will inform the others to get on it immediately.**

I nodded in agreement with Tucker and then turned to head back to the others in the chocolate room. Something was nagging at the back of my mind once I got the elevator back at the TV room and before I knew what I was doing I pressed the button to the guest rooms. Nelly was in the bubblegum room and Willy had put Hillary in the room next to hers, which had been the cinnamon room. I stepped up to Hillary's door well aware she would be down in the chocolate room for a while yet and walked in, I felt like I was being paranoid but after being with Willy and learning how horrible things were for him with betrayal, I felt it necessary to be paranoid.

I stepped into the richly tans, and light browns strewn about, it was as simple as the bubble gum room had been only in different colors. I went instinctively to the desk and opened the drawers finding nothing of use, and then proceeded to check every nook and cranny in the room, including the closet, bathroom and dressing table the room had in it. I finally after cursing myself for being so suspicious did the last thing I would expect, I slid under her bed and actually glanced under at the bottom of the bed figuring she could have hidden something there.

I spotted an envelope taped very carefully in the furthest corner of the bed and almost cried at the discovery. "Shit…Hillary how could you." I barely breathed before un-taping the thing and slid out from under the bed. I then opened the envelope and glanced through it contents. "_Papers, tapes, notes, recording devices."_ I almost threw the evidence into the wall but managed to restrain myself.

I walked out into the hall and caught one of the Oompa Loompa's in their rounds, I informed her of the situation and asked if there was a way she could make copies of all the documentation before Hillary would find the things missing. To my surprise she scurried off and not even ten minutes later returned with copies and quickly went into the room to replace the evidence I had obtained. I then crossly made my way to the elevator and instead of immediately going to Willy's office I went to our room instead. Once inside the room I called in Felix and asked him if Willy was over his issues as of yet, I needed someone to go get him shortly while I went over what I had found. He had responded quickly with a terrified sound and promptly exited the room shaking his hands violently in the air in protest. _"Guess that means I have to be the bad guy."_ I grabbed the recorder device provided with the copies of evidence and placed in one of the most recently dated tapes, I then grabbed the envelope of evidence I had and headed back to the elevator to go to Willy.

_Finally at the factory_

_I found out today that our happy friends are now happily engaged and can't wait to see what the others think of this information. I have to be cautious though…Willy is very unsure of me and I've known Orianna to be massively paranoid for years._

"I'll give you massively paranoid Hillary." I managed through gritted teeth before going through the documents and finding various numbers to call and other things. From all the information I had gathered from the envelope our bug was a person instead of mechanical and the worst part of the situation, she had been my best friend for a long time. "Don't throw anything." I called the minute the elevator opened into his office.

Violet eyes snapped to mine almost immediately, he halted in his attempt to toss an object in my direction and instead flung it over his shoulder. "Are you suicidal Orianna?" his voice was the usual anger filled one, but it had been meant as a forced joke.

"Nope, just blind faith and blindly in love…hence I don't notice your violent side." I forced a wry smile before placing the envelope on his cleared desk, taking note that everything that had once been there was now on the floor. "I hate myself right now." He glanced at the things and rose a brow in curiosity.

"What is this?" He opened the envelope and noticed the documentation, he then proceeded to quickly go through it in his usual rapid fashion, he even listened to the tape I had in the recorder and sighed irritably. "You alright?" I narrowed my own gaze at this question.

I snorted in response. "My best friend sold me out to our worst enemies…I'm going to bury her in the chocolate room and leave her head above for a kick ball." I sat on the edge of his desk and proceeded to mumble one curse after another.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

This was not a shock to him; he knew her temper from personal experience. _"She may hurt Hillary before she gets the chance to confront the girl."_ He observed Orianna swear some more and jumped when she violently slammed her fist into his desk. She shook her now sore fist and took notice that Willy had jumped nearly a foot far away from her; he then hesitantly approached her and grasped her now throbbing fist tenderly.

"You really should watch that habit of yours." He whispered softly kissing her throbbing hand and seeing a brief almost cloudy look to her eyes. _"She's about to go off on the deep end."_ Usually he would be fleeing from a situation like this, but he had grown so close to her by then it felt natural to remain there and hold her close.

She snuggled into his familiar arms and velvet frock coat, suddenly she started to sob, she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Willy without hesitation pulled her close to him and rested his head on hers in thought, he hadn't ever witnessed someone go through this other then himself, it was unnerving and re-awakened memories he would have rather stayed buried. _"She's been put through the ringer like myself."_ His violet gaze lowered to dark dangerous slits, and he felt an anger stir inside he hadn't felt in a long time.

She finally managed to stop sobbing and realized she had soaked his front. "You're all wet." she wiped at her tears and met that warm violet gaze, something definitely was different and it made an odd feeling settle around her stomach, slowly twisting her insides.

**--Original POV--**

"You've been hurt, being wet doesn't matter." He glanced down at his front and offered a small wince at the sight, but shrugged it off pulling her close into another warm embrace. "Do you want me to come with you?" I met his gaze and realized there was an unanswered questioned hidden in there.

"It might be a good idea…I don't think your fiancé murdering someone is high on the list of things you feel like dealing with." I could feel the bitterness creep into my voice but knew I had to confront her eventually.

His amused gaze met mine with a wry smile. "You're probably right, besides it would be near impossible to get the blood out of the furniture in her room." I offered a giggle at the comment; somehow he had made me feel much better about the situation.

"Not to mention she wouldn't make a very good candy…have to get rid of the evidence after all." Granted the comment was morbid, but blame it on my weird stories I wrote for a living.

"Ew." He wrinkled his nose at that and gave me a horrible bitter look. "That was just so…ew." I smiled and shrugged leaning up kissing him softly.

Without another word I walked almost melancholy to the glass elevator with him following close behind. My mood had plummeted from happy, to angry, sad, spiteful, and right down to depressed. I couldn't believe my best friend was out to ruin the one good thing that had happened to me in a long time, for what? I had no idea but I was about to find out, or beat her senseless unless Willy managed to stop me somehow. I glanced up the minute the familiar ding echoed into the hall of the guest rooms and stepped out halting in my steps, I glanced at Nelly's door and then Hillary's. I wanted to talk to Nelly so badly right at that moment and almost did so, but I felt a reassuring presence behind me and reached over wrapping myself around his arm for comfort. _"I so don't want to do this…really I don't."_ I took a breath and hesitantly walked to the door, knocking quietly. Hillary opened the door staring at the both of us with a warm smile, one of her welcoming ones I had once loved to be greeted with. At that very moment I felt a hand grasp both my hands wrapped around his arm protectively, apparently he had either red my expression or sensed I wanted to wipe the smile of her face.


	38. Chapter 38: Taking the Reins into Our Ow

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Authors Note: I apologize to my reviewers for the flames I have recieved, I have no intention of stopping this story or giving up on my writing. I write for fun and share it with those because I feel like doing so. I thank you all very much and apologize for any of you that have been offended. I want you to know I appreciate you reading and reviews, it means a great deal to me. now onto the update. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Taking the Reins into Our Own Hands**

"Hillary…can we talk?" Willy saw my eyes were glittering with violence, but Hillary didn't seem to notice and nodded walking into her room.

I felt him gently release me; he then stood cautiously behind me ready in case I literally attacked the still smiling friend, ex-friend in front of me. "Hillary…why?" I couldn't manage anything else, just that one little why was all that would escape.

Her smile faded at the hurt in my voice, she had heard that tone once long ago when someone had betrayed my trust and now she strained to figure out why it was directed at her. _"Why?"_ she puzzled over that for a long while observing me and then Willy. Soon after something seemed to click and her eyes widened in shock, without thinking she dove under her bed ignoring the two gazes following her and realized someone had played with a hidden envelope under her bed. _"Oh no."_ she winced at the realization, she was irked with the invasion of privacy but got a feeling more news had been announced behind her back. _"What do I say?"_ she slowly slid from the bed and turned to her friend.

"You went through my room?" Hillary knew her voice was full of hurt as well but the sudden violent look in my face forced that away quickly.

I attempted to lunge at her, but Willy reacted almost instantaneously and caught me around the arms holding me tightly in his grasp. "That isn't the point…why are you…why did you…WHY IN HELL DID YOU BETRAY ME!" he winced at the sudden high tone my voice took on, but his grip remained strong. "BETRAYED…us." I briefly turned my head to meet the worried violet eyes behind me before meeting her gaze head on.

"I didn't." Hillary sighed and crawled back under the bed further, almost out of sight before scrambling back out. "Malcolm and I were trying to stop this from happening…apparently something went very wrong." Willy cautiously let one arm free and reached for the small wrinkled and yellowed envelope in her hand.

Willy opened the letter slowly and glanced it over in his familiar rapid fashion.

**We know your friends with Orianna, we will announce as many rumors and assumptions as possible and drive them both insane. The man with your friend is a certified lunatic, eccentric doesn't come close…he threatened our well being. We are going to do all in our power to expose the real Willy Wonka and Orianna will be hurt just as bad in the process. I know you care for her…get her out before we do our worst.**

"Cosette and Haywood?" He managed studying Hillary who nodded staring down thoughtfully at the other letters in her hands. "More of the same concept?" she nodded again watching as he released his hold on me and I glanced at the letter in his hand in shock.

I felt a sudden warmth around me, and a whole lot of guilt as well. "Oh shit." I hesitantly walked over to Hillary. "I am so sorry Hillary…I feel like a total ass now." She smiled slightly and shrugged, I then felt a tight firm hug from her.

"You had every right to jump me, and I shouldn't have hidden them from you. I just was doing all I could to stop them…Malcolm has been helping where he can, but those two are carrying things even out of our league this round." I glanced at Willy worriedly remembering the familiar 'Psycho' behavior that always seemed to emerge at the worst moments.

He folded the letter, placed it back into the envelope and returned it to Hillary. "There's an easy way to solve this problem…someone reminded me that my ways aren't always, the best way to go." He met my gaze and smirked almost devilishly. "Come with me Orianna…Hillary tell Malcolm…" he paused looking for the right words.

"That you're about to blow their plan out of the water?" Nelly offered startling us all with her eavesdropping in the doorway.

"That works." Willy smirked grasping my hand and exiting rapidly into the hall and into the elevator, Nelly and Hillary both exchange curious looks before shrugging and returning to their rooms.

Soon we were walking down a familiar candy striped hallway, Willy's arm resting around my waist a thoughtful look haunting his eyes. _"What is going through your mind?"_ he saw my interested look and offered me one of his impish grins, he then led me into our room and disappeared into the bathroom without another word. I sat on the edge of the bed observing the door for a few minutes lost in my own thoughts, I knew he was working out a plan of action and had left me to wonder on purpose. _"Where's the chocolate?"_ I smiled slightly at the thought and jumped when the door opened with an almost grand entrance appeal.

"I have a plan." He smirked at my suspicious glance and walked over shooing me into the bathroom. "Hurry up so I can run it by you." I gave him a disagreeable look for the order, but did as I was told.

I emerge later in my blue pajamas and eyed him suspiciously. "Alright…what are you up too?" he smirked at my expression and then slid up inside bed.

"It was a far too quick explanation; she's protecting someone you both know." I winced at this observation; it was one of the main issues that had been bothering me since the confrontation with Hillary. "First thing we need to do is get the rumors ended, which would involve…

"Telling the world yourself." He flinched at the idea of the public hounding him and me every chance they got. "You knew eventually you would…Cosette and Haywood are not going to let you off the hook without a good fight. The public and press are their greatest weapon, they love attention." I slid in bed beside him and leaned across him seeing his face wrinkle into an irritated pout.

"I know…I hate the attention." I smiled slightly watching his face change into another soured look. "Next is to find out who Hillary is protecting…I don't think its Malcolm." I nodded in agreement sliding my hand lightly across his arm in thought. "Watch that hand." He warned playfully feeling my hand pause at his waist.

"Why?" I giggled at his amused expression and slid up kissing him softly, the conversation was done for the night and the lights were soon out to emphasize the fact.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Time to face the public."_ Willy stretched wrinkling his nose at the confrontation with the public to stop rumors; the rumors would fly and fly until he took the initiative to stop them. Cosette and Haywood weren't going to stop trying to drive him insane and he wasn't about to let them drive him and Orianna apart if he could do anything to stop it. He glanced down at the form wrapped tightly around his body and laced his hands lightly in her hair, he felt his face form a small smile before glancing around the room lost in thought. There was a very long list of things to do, among his usual list and he knew that it would be trying on both their nerves. Willy was pondering a reasonable distraction from the current events for himself and her, he then smiled impishly a plan forming in his head. Cautiously and mindful of not disturbing her, he slid from bed and slowly stretched before slipping into a robe and exiting into the bathroom.

"Good morning Alex." He offered staring down at the waiting Oompa Loompa with his towels ready. "I need you to go give this note to Nelly, hopefully this will be just the distraction we will need later down the line." Alex accepted the note and vanished to fulfill his task.

**--Original POV--**

"_No Willy?"_ I sighed forcing open my eyes to face the day and heard the shower running in the bathroom. I didn't think I was ever going to be a morning person, no matter how many times he attempted to get me into the morning mood persona. I managed to half crawl; half pull myself from bed and slid into the waiting bathrobe on the end of the bed. I glanced down minutes later alerted by a tugging sensation and saw Persephone holding my morning soda; I thanked her and waited patiently for Willy to come out of the bathroom in his usual chipper way.

Willy immediately exited into the room not long after I became conscious and smirked at my barely awake look. "Come on, smile…mornings can be fun you know." I wrinkled my nose in response and threw a pillow smack at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Wait until I've gotten caffeine in my system…then I might perk up." I saw his expression turn almost mischievous and followed his line of vision. "Not what I meant Willy…you're becoming terrible." I lifted the robe tighter around me and rose a brow at his amused giggle.

He leaned down kissing me softly before disappearing into the closet. "Blame it on your cousin and best friend…" He poked his head out briefly. "Your not much help either, you're becoming a wonderfully bad influence." I was tempted to toss another pillow at him, but decided against it at the moment.

I glanced down at the newspaper Persephone had brought me in that morning and frowned in annoyance. _"__**Engaged or On the Way to being so?"**_I almost ripped the headline up and glared evilly at the bold letters. _"We want to solve this mystery and plan on immediately attempting an interview with the famous recluse and his current main squeeze, stay tuned for more juicy gossip in tomorrow's paper."_ That did it; I tossed the paper in the air and glared at the mass that fell near Willy's feet. He brushed off his dark emerald green suite with black trim and grasped at the pages observing the paper with intent violet eyes.

I finished my soda and stood to take my turn in the bathroom. "The press are far too nosy for their own good. We all deserve privacy…I wish Cosette swallowed the beads from her dress and choked." I then shut the door more violently then necessary behind me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He flinched at the sound of the slamming door and sighed in defeat, he was going to have to deal with this situation and today was about as good as any. _"Doris."_ He walked quickly to the Oompa Loompa call button in his room and waited patiently for one to come, he then signed he wanted to set up a meeting with the press and Doris was to do the setting up immediately. He glanced up hearing muttered swearing and watched Orianna vanish into the closet, she entered the room later wearing black bellbottoms and a red spaghetti strap top, she looked thoroughly agitated and made him just a bit nervous at the moment.

"Are you alright?" He noticed her eyes were fine slits, but soon her expression softened and she smiled slightly.

Shrugging she walked over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I will be once Cosette and Haywood run out of ammunition." He leaned down kissing my forehead and then an almost depressed look crossed his face.

He shuddered briefly at the imagery of the press he would eventually be faced with and glanced down at the concerned gaze watching him. "Press…Doris is setting things up as we speak, I just hope I don't panic too badly…I greatly dislike them, and the germs they tend to bring with them."

"Isn't that their camera crews…they always did need to be sprayed away, I'll get the Lysol." He glanced at her and started to laugh. "The press are worse then politicians, and lawyers…I think they're the biggest blood suckers of them all."

Willy nodded in agreement and then slowly released her from his embrace. "Time to go face them…Nelly and Hillary are waiting in the chocolate room." He started toward the door and turned offering her an impish grin. "There's a surprise waiting now, and when I get back." Before she got the chance to ask he was on his way to the elevator.

**--Original POV--**

"Watch…" I sighed seeing him smack into the familiar object and smiled slightly at his muttered 'I'm fine'. "Why do I love him so?" I started toward the stairs leading down to the next level where I would find a stair slide all the way to the chocolate room.

I landed rather ungracefully among candy bushes and dusted off the leaves and such in my hair, I then stood observing the chocolate room half expecting a dog pile attack. Nelly and Hillary were giggling off in the distance and forced me to halt hearing other voices; they didn't belong to any of the Buckets and were very familiar to me. I knew Charlie was at school that day and smiled waving to the wandering grandparents in the distance, before making my way slowly up the hill and pausing to glance down at them. I was rather surprised to see Malcolm had joined our little party in the factory, what did not please me was the fact Hart and Danny had apparently come along as well.

I narrowed my gaze at the suddenly silent group; Nelly was the first to her feet to head me off. "What are they doing here?" Malcolm was second, followed by Hillary who noticed the cousins looked about to faint.

"They come to apologize…I don't think Willy knows." Nelly glanced over at Danny and Hart, who were currently fidgeting worriedly.

"_He might know."_ I smiled slightly at the thought; he did mention a surprise and something happening when he got back from the reporters currently smashing down the gates outside the factory. I set aside my annoyance for the moment and walked over opening the laptop with a live news feed from outside, Ben quickly disappeared seeing we would be intent on the events on screen and I was settling down for the moment. I sat there observing Willy onscreen looking very uncomfortable and trying to answer the questions without loosing his temper, or public face.

"_Mr. Wonka! Can you explain the rumors flying around about your guest and your current relationship with her?" _

"_Mr. Wonka how long have you known this woman and what's her family like?"_

"_Do you plan on having children together and when do you plan on having your wedding?"_

"_What about your relations with young Charlie and his family?"_

"_Will the Buckets accept this new aspect of your life, or will there be legal issues?"_

I glowered at the screen at the hundreds of questions being fired at Willy; his eyes were so wide I could have sworn they would pop out of his head. "They're going to cause him a meltdown." Without really thinking it through I let out a sharp whistle, which apparently resembled something similar to Willy's and was greeted by a curious looking Herman. "Get me a coat; I'm going to his rescue before he passes out."

"That might not be such…

I turned to meet Hillary's concerned gaze. "I know it's not a great idea…but having a comatose chocolatier fiancé isn't a better choice either." This got me curious looks from Danny and Hart, whom apparently hadn't been let in on the good news yet. "You two are still in trouble for the vodka, no smart remarks." I grabbed the coat dragged over to me and slid into the dark blue knee length thing, pulling up the rather large hood to hide myself a bit.

**This may not be wise; Mr. Cocoa Bean may become angry with you**.

"I don't think he will dare in my current state Herman." I smiled almost evilly and started toward the chocolate room exit.

Once I got to those familiar double doors through the optical illusion hall, I all but stormed out into the damp morning air; I ignored the puddles of rain at my feet and continued straight to the massive gates of the factory. I relished the fact I was steamed and allowed my anger to momentarily take over, those reporters had gone too far and it was grating on my last nerve. I carefully adjusted the hood to conceal my face and stumbled slightly over the walkway toward Willy. As I feared he was frozen and nervously tapping his cane, this situation had gotten so out of hand he was agitated and scared to death. _"Blood suckers."_ I scowled irritably at the flashing cameras, screaming questions, and other various aspects of reporting I loathed. _"No respect for any privacy, damn them all."_ I was now directly beside Willy and kept myself hidden ignoring the questions fired at me and who the mystery person was at his side.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_There's too many of them."_ He noticed the questions changing to his mystery companion and finally lowered his gaze seeing she was at his side hiding herself within a familiar coat he had the Oompa Loompa's make for her. "Orianna what in candies name…

"I figured if you were going to go comatose…I would rather be the cause of it, instead of these leeches." He smirked the twinkle finally returning to those violet eyes. "You don't have to answer any of them, Cosette and Haywood can go straight to hell." She smiled up at him and turned away from the prying eyes and cameras of the public, carefully concealing her identity from them all.

"I know that." He tilted his head in thought, something was going on behind those violet eyes and for once I had a feeling it wasn't a good thing. "I know a quick way of settling this question once and for all…I'll worry about others later."

**--Original POV--**

Somehow I didn't like the sounds of that. "Willy…if you're about to do what I think you're…

"What if I am?" He smiled in that impish way of his, his gaze further lighting up in amusement.

I shook my head. "No…I don't think it's wise." I stepped away heading back toward the factory, I knew that look too well and remembered a nearly forgotten chocolate spider incident that once followed that look.

"I think it is." I froze at the sound of his voice; he was directly behind me and had caught my shoulder. "I'll deal with the other questions later, let Cosette and Haywood be traumatized for a day or so." I groaned, there was no way out of this and he wasn't about to let me escape.

"I should have listened to Hillary and beat up on Danny and Hart." I heard a familiar giggle at this and turned to meet that impish smirk and shinning violet eyes. "You know something, you are impossible."

"Then why did you agree to marry me?" I couldn't help but grin at him.

"No clue…I'm not going to like this." He shrugged wrapping his arm around me and ignoring the curious shouts behind him. "Then again…this could be interesting." I flipped back my hood and ignoring the tiny voice in my head followed him to the front of the gates.

"Ms. Winters…what is your relationship with Mr. Wonka?" I glanced up at the amused smirk on Willy's face and rolled my eyes, it was time for him to make the dramatic announcement, again. I had no intention of opening my mouth to these people; it would be dangerous for what might come out for them.

Willy finally waved down the reporters, quieting them to a somewhat tolerable extent. "I have gotten to know Ms. Winters and have proposed to her as of April seventeenth." I glowered at his amused smirk, he was going to get it once I could attempt to throttle him without the public seeing the incident and worrying something was off. "That is all." He then briskly turned me around in his arm and rapidly started toward the factory.

"That was short and sweet." He wagged his brows with an amused grin. "Yeah I know…but this time pun intended, smart ass."

I was thankful to be back inside the factory and hidden from the reporters, I think over my time with Willy the factory had become a safe haven and dealing with the public was never on top of my list. Nelly was instantly at the door followed by several Oompa Loompa's; Willy tossed aside our coats and put up a hand before she could get out two words. He signed something to the Oompa Loompa's and started to walk down the hall, he then stopped turning to grasp my hand and continued. I smirked knowing he was purposely driving Nelly nuts, apparently one of his new found pastimes. _"Demented aren't you?"_ Once inside the safety of the chocolate room Nelly immediately walked over in a huff flipping Willy off, she then leaned against Hillary in annoyance, who was leaning against Malcolm her face frozen in shock.


	39. Chapter 39: Spies & Rumors

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my readers & Reviewers, You're all very wonderful and I thank you for the encouragment._

* * *

**Chapter 39: Spies & Rumors**

"Those two?" Willy appeared surprised to see Hart and Danny, and I meant appeared because underneath that look he had on his face I could see something hidden in those violet eyes. "Anyway, what did you all think?"

Nelly glowered at his amused smirk. "You did that on purpose." She stood pointing a finger within inches of his nose.

"Which part?" he retorted noticing her eyes were sparking with amusement, she was eventually going to introduce him to his own chocolate pond.

"Funny…and you want to stick me with him as a brother-in-law?" She rolled her eyes; Willy pretended to be offended before giggling almost evilly. "I hate when he does that."

"I figured this would cut back on the ammunition the pair had to use." Willy observed the nervously twitching cousins; he was far too amused not to have something up his sleeve. "I thought these two could help Ben out in one of the candy rooms, help him fix some things." I glanced up at him and bit my cheek, he was sneaky I would give him that.

"Cool!" Danny exclaimed studying Hart who had suspicion in his eyes. "Come on dude, lighten up we apologized…let's go check this out." Hart nodded reluctantly and followed Gregory who was trying to stifle his amused giggles.

Once the pair were out of hearing range I started to giggle. "Sneak." He shrugged turning around and finally sitting down among the candy grass leaning against one of the trees. "Um…Ben doesn't do so well, he tends to make a small mess much…worse." I couldn't wipe the grin of my face and glanced down at Willy who was adjusting his cane to attempt to drag me down with him. "No." I slammed my foot lightly down on the cane and gave him an annoyed look.

"My cousins are going to be a sticky mess?" Malcolm looked only slightly amused at this aspect.

"Worse…I sent them into the still highly unpredictably damaged pipes room." Finally after much contemplation Willy slipped his foot to the side and brought me down beside him with an amused giggle. "She can tell you about our fun time in it." I smiled almost wickedly seeing his eyes widen and a faint pink tint hint across his face.

"I'll be nice." He looked oddly thankful at this. "It's one major candy disaster…they will literally be swimming in various ingredients for a while." I noticed Malcolm and Hillary exchange knowing looks with Nelly, I wasn't entirely done yet and they knew it. "He makes a wonderful desert you know."

Willy flushed such a deep red I couldn't help but giggle. "Nerds." Was about all he could manage noticing the others knew exactly what I was referring too.

"And you want to marry her." Malcolm chuckled at the scowl that appeared across my face, I then leaned forward and roughly shoved him to the ground, all he did was laugh harder.

"Unfortunately…he's such a pain sometimes." Nelly noticed both violet and blue eyes studying her almost predatory like. "Well he is and you're no better." She stuck out her tongue and flopped down beside Malcolm who was still amused and staring up at Hillary above him.

"Is there a way to disown family?" I gave Willy a warning look. "Ok…but why is she your cousin?" I shrugged turning in his lap and slid my hands down. "No!" too late I had him giggling madly tickling the crap out of him yet again, even if I did loose often it was still a great form of revenge.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Stop Orianna!" He managed to catch her wrists, but that didn't mean she was willing to give up that easily. He felt her breath against his ear and bit his lip to stop his annoyed sound, feeling her very lightly nibble his ear. "Gobstoppers."

"What did she do?" Nelly smirked at the now red faced Willy holding Orianna by her wrists, staring up at her.

I grinned meeting Nelly's amused gaze and made a biting gesture. "T.M.I!" she turned almost as red as Willy, before walking over glancing at Hillary and Malcolm. Both were laughing hysterically at her mistake of asking such stupid question. "I hate you."

"No you don't…you love me, and always will." Orianna smirked attempting to pull from Willy's grasp and failing miserably. "Let go or else." she offered her own impish grin; he quickly released his grasp afraid of what she might say or do next.

"We're both in that boat Nelly." Willy offered her a cheeky grin and received a sudden tickle attack again. _"Not again."_ This time she didn't stop until he could barely breathe, she then relented straddling him and hearing the others laughing at both their expense.

"We have to get going, planning and all…still." Hillary frowned at the aspect of dealing with her sister and mother again. "You two had better behave yourselves."

"Why?" both Willy and Orianna asked together, this brought everyone into a fit of laughter.

**--Original POV--**

"Because…never mind, I never did know how to behave anymore then him." Hillary smirked at Malcolm who thought carefully over her comment and nodded.

"True…we could be a bad influence…" I did not like the smirk on Malcolm's face; I knew it too well by then. "I know a perfect store with lots of whips, he may be more…

I stood before he could finish the sentence and clamped my hand firmly over his mouth. "Malcolm…I swear you're the devil himself sometimes." Hillary and Nelly both burst out laughing distracting us both.

"Ew." I glanced at the sight of Hart and Danny approaching from across the chocolate room. "They look worse then we did." I smiled slightly at the candy mess walking toward us.

"True, they're aren't lucky enough to share in the cleanup." I winked indicating my thoughts weren't as innocent as they appeared; he narrowed his eyes giving me an amused smirk for the trouble.

"This is not cool." Danny glowered at Willy and myself both from his mass of candy; Hart didn't even bother to offer a comment of any sort.

I smiled wrapping an arm around Willy's waist. "Your problem…you shouldn't have gotten him drunk, he was a mess and I did not appreciate him being hurt during his several tumbles." I met the amused violet gaze observing the candy men. "I don't think he appreciated the pains either." I smiled at the uncomfortable looking pair. _"Mental note remember to hint at strawberries again."_

Once everyone was gone from the factory I followed Willy to the glass elevator and slid in comfortably beside him snuggling into his warm embrace. It had been a rather long day and we both needed a brief rest, a nap sounded very pleasant at the moment even if he wouldn't get all his work done that he needed to finish up. Between the cousin menace, reporters, Haywood, Cosette, and several other things he was currently beat; he really wanted to spend some time with me for the moment and clear his head. Neither of us were lucky to sleep for long, soon there was a wake up call from Doris who was frantically shaking Willy from his slumber. I woke to the odd noise she made in her panic and noticed something sitting on the bed beside her from another country; it looked like what would be tomorrow's addition of the paper. _"How he does this is still magic to me."_ Reluctantly he sat up taking the paper and read it over.

He groaned staring up skywards and tossed the paper violently into the air. "That is not what was supposed to happen…licorice whip." I didn't like the sounds of the annoyance in his voice. He met my curious eyes and allowed his face to curl into a scowl. "They took what happened totally out of context…here." He managed to find the front page from the disaster around the bed and placed the paper in my hands.

"_I don't read…uh…I think it's German?"_ I glanced at the muttering man beside me and poked lightly at his arm. "I don't read this…language." I smiled meekly at the amused grin that slowly managed its way across his face.

"I know…just thought I would keep you wondering until our paper came out." Willy attempted to slide back away from me but I pounced laying across him and giving him a playful glare. "Alright…that thing is informing the world that not only are we engaged but something about secret affairs, children and legal drama. I quit reading the garbage." I sat up with my own dark look and then proceeded to violently shred the article attempting to breathe normally after my cursing fit. "I don't think I need a paper shredder any more." Despite my anger I started to giggle.

"Now what?" I noticed he was lost in thought the mischievous twinkle lingering in his eyes. "Willy…you don't think that…

"More then likely." I frowned studying his violet eyes for a moment when they rested on my face. "Cosette and Haywood must know more then they let on, question is how…I don't think Hillary and Malcolm are protecting anyone, now that I think about it." Something seemed to click in his expression and he quickly slid from bed managing to tangle himself in the sheets and fall on his face.

"Willy!" I scrambled to the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" he nodded tapping his fingers in an almost cartoon irritated fashion. "I could kiss you where it hurts and make it all better?" I received an amused smirk for the effort and observed him climb to his knees.

"Cute, now on to the reason…I collided with the floor." With that he climb to his feet kicking aside the blankets and made his way over to a hidden door I didn't realize was in his room. "Coming?" I slid slowly from bed and walked over beside him.

"_Elevator shaft?"_ I studied the opening for a minute and realized there was a set of stairs and a lever that indicated either slide down or an escalator up. Cautiously I followed him into the room and felt his hand lightly lace with mine, then the stairs proceeded in an escalator fashion upwards to the unknown. _"Another part he didn't show me yet?"_ I kept my gaze steady staring up at the end of the stairs, his amused smirk never leaving my puzzled expression. I knew he was thoroughly enjoying my confusion, it was one of his habits that I had grown oddly annoyed with and fond of at the same time. The stairs finally stopped their movement in front of a hidden door without any markings at all on it, except for a very small picture of various animals.

"Another of my less known rooms…it's a sanctuary of sorts." I rose a brow at this and felt a light tug urging me into the room and heard him pause behind me. "I have a little friend that might clear up some things for us…once Hillary and company return to the factory for another visit…and yes that means those nightmare cousins of Malcolm's too." I wrinkled my nose at the mention of Danny and Hart.

I then snorted. "You're being far too lenient with those two." A twinkle of amusement was reflected in those violet eyes making me wonder exactly what he was up to, yet again. "Light?" he wagged his finger in my face for sticking out my tongue at his amused look.

I heard some fumbling noises by Willy and then squinted at the bright light which flashed across the room. The room was a literal jungle of various foliages from around the world and several animal sounds to match, he proceeded to explain that this was literally an animal preserve sanctuary he had established and had somehow set it up so that all the animals' predator and prey alike could live without harming one another. Another of his wonderful magical ideas that again blew my mind, I figured someday he would make me catatonic with his way of dropping surprises in my lap. He let out a sharp whistle, which received an evil eye from me, and then I reflexively ducked hearing a sound overhead to close for comfort.

"Just my little spy I plan on releasing down in the chocolate room a bit later with Gregory." I finally realized it was safe to look up and jumped back when he lowered a large multi-colored Amazon parrot in front of us both. "Zeke…meet Orianna, my soon to be wife." He tilted his red colored head and nodded with a light squawk. "Smart little devil…the Oompa Loompa's taught him so much, I think he's the only bird that can act so human like."

I thought about his idea for a long moment and smirked. "You do realize that he will stick out in an edible room?" this got me one of his 'really?' looks, bordering on almost sarcastic. "Don't give me that look…I'll wipe it off, in a non violent manner." I stifled a giggle at his rose brow and amused smile.

"I gathered he would stick out…he's going to help Gregory with gathering today. Think that will be a little less obvious…smarty pants." I gave him a pretend offended look and then shrugged.

"Maybe." Zeke sensing something before I did fluttered off to a nearby branch and perched to see the antics of the two of us almost curiously. "Wise birdie." I moved to the side quickly watching Willy lunge in an attempt to tickle me. "Missed." I stuck out my tongue and moved into the trees watching him turn and study the foliage carefully.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

"_Zeke alerted her."_ He gave the parrot a once over receiving a 'yes sir?' in turn at the narrowed violet eyes his way. I couldn't help but grin at the birds' cheekiness; I was already liking the parrot, especially considering I had a soft spot for birds of all types.

Willy stepped closer to my position in the trees and froze studying something almost wearily. "Orianna…if you are there don't move, just come forward." She didn't like the tone of his voice and instead of doing as he asked turned to her right and spotted an eight legged hairy tarantula and at that point she didn't care what species it was, she just didn't want to be near it.

She couldn't move, her body froze up and the familiar panic began to settle in. "I-I…" She swallowed hard. "Can't move." Finally something managed its way from her mouth, but it didn't exactly sound useful.

"_Nerds."_ He cautiously stepped forward toward her, her eyes were so wide and had started to form tears he was worried she would fall to her knees on the spot. Cautiously he reached over moving the tarantula gently aside farther away from Orianna and quickly caught her before she hit the ground, she had fallen unconscious. _"The chocolate spiders didn't do this to her…of coarse that being the real thing might have did worse damage."_ Slowly he lifted her into his arms bridal style and walked cautiously around the rooms following the paths, until he come to a cushioned stone bench. Willy lay her down across the bench and placed her head in his lap waiting patiently for her to come around.

"Zeke…fly up through your specially designed exit and get me…Doris. Have her bring some cools compress's and inform Nelly and the Buckets we won't be joining them for dinner this evening." He studied the overly intelligent bird with a small smile, watching him land lightly on her chest and lean down studying her closely.

"Yes Mr. Wonka." Zeke let off another squawk in turn, before flying up a special designed tube.

Carefully he laced his fingers through her hair waiting more or less impatiently for Doris to hurry along, he felt oddly guilty for forgetting her phobia and worse off when a black widow had kindly let her presence known. _"I need to remember not everything down here is to her liking."_ He began to consider things Nelly had told him about her and what he had learned of her various likes over time, finally he smiled slightly letting out another high whistle slightly different to the one to call Zeke. After a few minutes he heard tiny feet walking hastily toward him from one direction and stealthy steps from the other, Doris appeared almost at the same time as Glacier, a white Siberian tiger that had taken up residence in the factory recently.

Willy explained quickly to Doris what happened and accepted the cool water and cloths from her immediately. "Thank you Doris." She nodded returning to her duties ignoring Zeke who had returned to the room and landed quietly on his shoulder. "Glacier…come closer, she is going to be a permanent part of my life soon." Cautiously the large cat walked over sniffing at the unconscious form before letting out a light almost mew sound and sliding his head under Orianna's hand.

**--Original POV--**

Slowly I began to come too, I felt a gentle brushing of something cool around my face and something warm; and soft brushing lightly under my hand. _"Spider!"_ my mind registered what had happened, but oddly enough I didn't jump awake, I felt safe and a bit reluctantly glanced up to find concerned violet eyes studying me.

"_Thank candies."_ Willy smiled down at me and stopped using the damp cloth on my face. "Don't scare me like that again, you've been out for hours." I stuck out my tongue instantly, it was such a force of habit now I couldn't resist. "Hmm…I'll have to come up with a way to stop that eventually you know?"

I giggled glancing to my side. "Right…oh." I froze in surprise seeing I had been allowing my hand to absently pet a white tiger's large head. "Who's this?"

He smiled continuing to play with my hair. "Glacier…I remembered you mentioning you liked white tigers."

"That I do…do me a favor?" he tilted his head in that familiar fashion of his. "Warn me about those damn spiders next time." I gave him a sour look and noticed an amused smirk lightly curve at his lips.

"I'll keep that in mind…I forgot ya know." I sat up and turned lowering my feet to the floor. "What?"

"My line." I leaned forward kissing him softly, feeling his arms pull me closer. "You're forgiven…only because you come to my rescue." I grinned at the amused scowl on his face.

"I see you're feeling better now." I nodded snuggling into his embrace for a long minute, aware Glacier had wandered off into the room. "I need to go to the office, Doris has some more tabloids and such for me to go over…I'm going to sort this out before tomorrow and hopefully find out more during the visit." He stood pulling me to my feet and smirking at my annoyed pout.

"Yeah…you can't get rid of me that easily, I'm coming too." He rose a brow at my determined look and giggled. "What? You said I make a good paper shredder remember?" he nodded starting to laugh harder at my amused expression. "Let's go."

Once inside his office I almost regretted volunteering. The papers were miles high, or darn close and were from all over the globe. I knew getting involved with Willy would eventually make the world come into play, but this was ridiculous and the rumors on the ones I could actually read were atrocious. _"Is this the end for the Buckets? Are the affairs of our future couple more then meets the eye? Does unknown factors come into play, children maybe?"_ I read more and more headlines along those lines and many more I cared not to repeat aloud. This was more then out of hand and what little respect I once had for the press had flown out the window, in my opinion they were only blood suckers and out to get what they could whether truth or fiction. I sighed irritably and shredded the latest article involving legal issues with Charlie and his family again, one thing I knew for certain Willy and I would not take the factory away from Charlie and if we did manage to have Children, Charlie would be considered their uncle and would decide to involve them in the factory when he saw fit. _"Stupid ignorant news people."_ I snorted irritably at several more stories and finally lay among the papered mess we both had been tossing about and shredding glaring up at the office ceiling.

I noticed violet eyes studying me from the edge of his desk, where he had been seated tossing things at random. "You alright down there?" I shook my head and ripped another article to pieces, throwing it like confetti in the air. "Another one bites the dust." This only got a small smile from me; he wasn't liking how my mood had gone from amused to downright sarcastic. "I know something is going on in that head of yours…what are you thinking?"

"We should list all these rumors that keep repeating…" I noticed he was observing me intently. "And tell them exactly where to shove them, but instead explain our way through them…clearing them up so to speak." I noticed a sparkle deep in those violet eyes and allowed a brief grin.

"That's a great idea." He brightened almost immediately and leaned over lifting me easily to my feet. "That might cut back on these ridiculous rumors." I nodded startled when he pulled me into the elevator and pressed a random button, Doris was oddly standing there in the middle of the hall before we vanished from sight.


	40. Chapter 40: The Discussion

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Discussion**

**--2 Days Later--**

"Another one!" Nelly, Hillary, and Malcolm all fell over across the grass after a moment of shock.

Hart and Danny exchanged odd looks with each other, but said nothing. Zeke had been fluttering about the room doing the spy thing as he was supposed to each day. The group had just visited that day, canceling due to something the previous two.

I studied Nelly, Hillary and Malcolm who finally sat up. "What…it could help." I pointed out seeing Willy was still observing them with an amused look on his face, the smirk was giving him away yet again. "He thinks it's a good idea…and once those issues are resolved maybe the rumors will stop flying out of hand."

Nelly finally found her voice. "Since when do reporters care about the truth, especially about you two?" I sometimes disliked her voice of reason. "They'll just come up with worse ones, or this could make those current ones…even more atrocious." Hillary and Malcolm nodded in agreement; unfortunately Nelly was making too much sense.

"I'm inclined to agree with them dear." Mrs. Bucket had silently joined our little gathering, along with the four grandparents and Mr. Bucket who had the afternoon off that day. Thankfully Charlie was in school at the moment. "As much as it would help, it could also make things even more complicated."

"I don't think so…bout time someone riled those nosey busy bodies." Grandpa George was fired up oddly that day and forced me to refrain from giggling at his almost hyper active energy.

"George may be right." Grandma Georgina murmured almost absently plucking up a candied teacup and sipping at the sugary liquid thoughtfully. "I mean…granted I haven't been the easiest person to understand lately and am now thinking straight, thanks to Mr. Wonka. Those two may have something there." Grandma Josephine and Grandpa Joe nodded in agreement with her. "Then again…Nelly also has a point; they could take things out of context and make things much worse."

I smiled at the kind woman, she had two valid points in that long observation and unfortunately I was starting to agree with Nelly. "Maybe we haven't thought this through enough Willy." He met my gaze with his own thoughtful violet one and nodded. "But this is becoming unreasonable and I am about to go throttle Cosette and Haywood for this mess." I snuggled into Willy's arms, which were wrapped tightly around my waist. "I didn't know this could get so complicated…I was hoping things would be simple."

He snorted behind me. "Nothing involving me or my factory is simple Orianna…this is definitely ridiculous though." I smiled patting his arms reassuringly.

"I knew that…it's just this wouldn't have been so hard if it wasn't for those two demons that claim to be people." I glanced up behind me attempting to meet his gaze. "Besides…if I liked simple I wouldn't have found the right person for me, no matter how complicated it was in the beginning." He giggled with an amused smirk at my obvious understatement.

"They should try it…even if I'm right, it could actually help now that I think about it." Nelly couldn't help but admire her cousin and the mushiness they shared with one another. "Besides watching those two makes me miss Tyler." I rose a brow at this, it was the first time my cousin had shared her boyfriends name with me or anyone. "Um…" she flushed realizing everyone was staring at her oddly. "My boyfriend…Taylor Kinsey."

I thought long and hard about that, suddenly the name clicked. "Nelly…you mean that kid you socked in the eye at junior prom, when he hit on you?" she flushed harder at this and nodded lowering her eyes kicking at the candy grass in embarrassment. "That's interesting." She glowered at me tossing a candy flower at my head. "Well…at least I can tease you right back, so ha."

"Alright you two…let's contend with the problem at hand." I glanced up at Hillary who was scolding us at the moment. "What are you and Willy going to do?"

I heard him clear his throat. "I guess we'll try the whole…conference thing again." He winced and apparently had such a disgusted look on his face, everyone in the room burst out into giggles. "Ew." He managed watching as I turned in his arms and giggled at his 'ick' expression.

"I agree…let's go see what Doris has come up with." He nodded still with a disgusted look on his face and both of us turned walking back to the elevator to go back into his office and continue to sort through papers to answer the most talked of questions.

**Six hours later…**

I tossed the last of the compiled questions in the pile and noticed Doris, Felix, and several others gathering them to go through and get the most common ones together for us to answer. Willy looked about ready to fall asleep at his desk staring blankly ahead at the wall, I walked over sitting in his lap and noticed an almost smirk appear on his face. His arms laced easily around me and pulled me close into a soft kiss.

"Too much work." I nodded brushing aside his hair and tweaking his nose lightly. "I don't like reporters…and don't tweak my nose." He twitched his nose absently before stopping my second attempt at doing so.

"I will if I feel like it." He poked me making me giggle in response. "Fine, are we actually going to face those nosey reporters tomorrow afternoon?" he winced but nodded in response. "Zeke find out anything useful today?" I was startled when he stood suddenly and caught me before I slid onto the floor. "Quick." He smirked walking rapidly over to the office doors and signed something to Doris.

After ten minutes of watching him tapping his cane and nearly pacing a path in the floor, I heard a light tap on the door and ducked reflexively when Zeke flew in landing among the paper mess on Willy's desk. Several papers tumbled at this action forcing the parrot flutter a couple of times before settling down. He walked over kicking at the various papers, he then pulled me over beside him and leaned down to study Zeke, the parrot tilted his head curiously and fluttered his wings.

"As you suspected Mr. Wonka." I nearly jumped a foot at how easily the parrot spoke so almost human like, Willy hadn't been kidding at the abilities of the Oompa Loompa's or Zeke. He then fluttered off out the still open door leaving Willy and I staring after him.

After a moment I shook my head sorting out my thoughts and glanced at him curiously. "Suspected?" he smirked, but there was sarcasm laced in it this time. "That bird is smart." It was more or less an after thought by then.

"I had a feeling either Hart or Danny was our culprit. I just didn't realize how easily we had made it for them." I followed him out of his office toward the elevator, it was late and both of us were struggling to stay awake at the moment. "Those two have been listening in on Hillary and Malcolm since Cosette and Haywood found out about us, I just don't know which one is smart enough to help cause this havoc." I tripped on my exit of the elevator to the familiar candy stripped hallway trying to focus on him and my ability to walk at the same time, not easy in my case. "Careful." He caught me before I hit the floor and continued down the hall like nothing happened. "Do you have any idea who is smarter between the two?"

I shook my head. "No…they always struck me as idiots in their own sense." He smirked at this forcefully pulling me toward the bathroom for a shower and to change into pajamas, by then all I wanted to do was fall into bed and not move.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He couldn't believe how easily she collapsed in bed and fell into a deep sleep; he smirked shaking his head when she rolled away snorting irritably. _"She's exhausted from this blasted mess."_ Tiredly he rubbed his face and studied the compiled questions Doris had left for him on the nightstand. He had a lot to address tomorrow and was thankful she would be at his side through the whole thing; he couldn't believe the annoying rumors and how many questions had repeated.

**List of Questions most needed answers**

**Will there be legal matters concerning the Buckets**

**Will Charlie loose his rights to the factory due to this new relationship**

**What will happen if you have children**

**How will this effect commitments from the factory and other related matters**

**Will this relationship last and how will you manage things?**

"_None of their concern."_ He wrinkled his nose at the most frequently asked questions and sighed. He didn't expect falling in love and getting married to cause this many problems or questions. Everything had been discussed and sorted with the Buckets long before he actually met Orianna; they were happy for the pair; why couldn't the world be happy and leave them alone? He tossed aside the list and rolled on his side sliding his arm around her, this could all be waited on and sorted tomorrow right now sleep was eminent.

_Tug, Tug_

Willy reluctantly rolled onto his back and pried open his eyes; it was five in the morning and time for him to get prepared for the press conference at seven. "Morning Emilee." He smiled warmly at the familiar Oompa Loompa Orianna had become so fond of, along with her small son. "Where's…" he paused hearing an amused gurgle sound and turned wrinkling his nose at the small child currently playing among her curly hair in attempts of waking her up. "Ew." Emilee giggled at this wondering how he would deal if he ever had any children of his own.

**--Original POV--**

"_Ew? What is he 'ewing' about now?"_ I hesitantly opened my eyes through my mass of hair and spotted little hands tugging lightly on it. "Morning Gilbert." I managed to sit up and kissed Willy softly before lifting the small baby up into my lap receiving a gurgle and pudgy little smile. "I hate mornings…your fault." I accused the amused violet gaze lingering on me with an almost mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Willy Wonka." I adjusted my rather revealing at the moment pajama top and playfully swatted his arm.

He wagged his brows before reluctantly getting out of bed for a shower. "What? I can't help it if your cute in the morning." He smirked at my amused look before vanishing in the bathroom. Emilee glanced back and forth between us and then burst into hysterical giggles; she was becoming more and more fond of these morning antics.

"He's terrible sometimes." Emilee shrugged handing me a note before promptly getting breakfast, leaving Gilbert to entertain me.

**You're both terrible, but that's why we adore you both so much. Gilbert has been pestering me all morning to come see you, entertain him while I get things around for you two cocoa nuts.**

I rose a brow at her play on words and chuckled when Gilbert went tumbling down onto the bed with a gurgle of amusement. "Your mommy is silly." He snuggled in the blankets peeking up at me; he then hid his face playing peek-a-boo with me.

Willy emerged later wearing a deep red suit trimmed with a lighter red; Gilbert had started to walk a bit to his mother only occasionally falling down. "I need more sleep." He whined crossly before forgetting his cane was currently lying on the floor and stumbling over it landing on the bed with an 'oomph' sound.

I giggled at him for a long while, before he finally managed to shift to his knees and crawled across the bed sitting next to me. "I see that…normally I would be the one pulling that move." He ruffled my hair to annoy me, but all I did was pull his top hat down in response pulling him into a deep kiss, glad Emilee was distracted with Gilbert for the moment. "Now to go get ready to face the bloodsuckers." He chuckled at my lack of humor before I vanished into the bathroom.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"She isn't kidding." He returned the familiar list to his hands and scanned it over murmuring candy curses to himself for a long moment, Emilee finally proceeded to sign to get his attention and see what was really bothering him.

"Your far too stressed…what is really bothering you Mr. Cocoa Bean?" Emilee signed watching Willy frown and then he pointed out the question that bugged him most on the list, not to mention it reflected many of his insecurities he had tried to forget. _"Will this relationship last and how will you manage things?"_ she read the question and frowned. "I don't care what they ask, you two are too happy for this to have anything to do with you. That girl is the only woman I have met that can stand you, even with your little annoying quirks." She giggled at the sour look Willy offered in retort.

He relented slightly and smiled. "You know Emilee…your right." He crossed of the question deciding it was of no relevance to the issue at hand, he then watched her leave the room just as Orianna come from the bathroom wearing an oversized pink robe.

"You did this on purpose." She glared at him and picked at the bright pink robe. "EW!" she flopped down on the bed wrinkling her nose at the pink robe.

He proceeded to giggle hysterical at the look on her face. "Actually…Emilee did it. I'm innocent; she thought it might give us both something to focus on other then…ick…reporters." I couldn't help but smile, her plan had succeeded wonderfully.

"Lucky her I like her…otherwise she might help Ben out." I quickly disappeared in the closet tossing the robe from the room and hearing a muffled sound of surprise. I slid into a pair of velvet hip hugger bellbottom jeans and a long sleeved dark blue silky blouse. "Sorry honey." I couldn't help but giggle when he removed the pink nightmare from his face and gave me an amused smirk.

"Sure you are…kind of like you're sorry about those crème pies?" I giggled walking over and wrapping him into a tight hug. "I made my point." I rolled my eyes following him from our room to the elevator.

We went for breakfast at the Buckets seeing Nelly looking about half awake, and noticed things were uncharacteristically silent. I knew the others were dreading this almost as much as Willy and myself, the silence and tension were enough to prove this. _"I hope this ends well…I would hate to see these two hurt because of stupidity."_ Nelly met my eyes from across the table; I could see the worry there and knew she was concerned with the outcome. The Buckets were also focused on the outcome of how today's press conference would go, Charlie was about the only one that wasn't worried. He had a way of being optimistic no matter what and always seemed to make things far better then they really were, I loved that little boy and his way of making everyone feel better.

"Are you alright dear?" Willy was talking quietly with Charlie about what would happen during the press conference and explaining to him that things were fine. He wanted to make sure Charlie understood things and all would work itself out eventually. "Orianna?" I realized Mrs. Bucket was working to get my attention. "I asked if you were alright dear?"

"Um…sort of." She gave me one of those famous motherly looks and I caved. "No." The other Buckets were doing their morning activities, while Nelly was attempting to distract herself by crocheting with Grandma Josephine. "I'm worried that all he's worked for is coming apart because of me." She wrapped me into a tight hug, brushing aside my hair.

"This is the happiest I have ever seen him…do not let these spiteful people take it away from either of you. Willy and you were meant to be." I couldn't help but smile; Mrs. Bucket always knew what to say and reminded me exactly why her and my mom got along so well. "Now…you and that future husband of yours go show those people exactly what you are capable of. Together you complete one another." I nodded and cautiously approached Willy, seeing Charlie was still a bit confused by things but feeling better over the situation.

It was time to go face the leeches; cautiously I leaned into Willy's arms as the elevator made its way to the main hall to leave the factory. Once we got down the optical illusion hall we studied the outside doors nervously, even dressed for the outside world I could tell he was terrified of what would happen, those goggle like sunglasses couldn't hide his nervous expression. _"In this together forever."_ I laced my hand with his and took a breath; slowly we both exited the factory taking the long path to the excited mass of reporters at the gate. There was far too many spectators for either of our comfort and the reporters appeared almost thicker then before.


	41. Chapter 41: Mystery Guest

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my reviewers, it's muchly appreciated everyone and I am sorry if I don't seem to say it enough. I got my files back, so expect more updates soon._

* * *

**Chapter 41: Mystery Guest**

Willy pulled out the list and proceeded to take care of the most common questions listed. He explained that Charlie would remain sole owner of the factory and if we did have any children they would work along side of him as family, they would always be part of our world no matter what would happen. This also stopped the legal rumor issue among others, including if we had any children what would happen. After several more questions were sorted he made sure to inform them that our personal life would remain personal unless either of us saw fit, that it would be necessary for them to know. With more questions and even some rather rude comments which I found totally unnecessary both of us turned back to the factory ignoring the spiteful ones in the crowd.

Once back inside the safety of the factory we both tossed aside our coats, his goggles also flew aside revealing very frustrated violet eyes. They were more like vultures then leeches today and it had disturbed us both to no end, I tugged lightly on his hand seeing him reluctantly meet my gaze.

"The vultures are content for now…lets try to get back to having a happy life, Doris informed me that you had a guest coming in to meet me?" he smiled at how easily I could make a situation much better for him to contend with at times.

"She didn't mention who though did she?" I shook my head that was one thing I was hoping to get out of him. "Good…your mom is supposed to be here today sometime, you'll meet the mystery guest then." I sighed giving him one of my famous 'you're impossible looks' before both of us made our way back to the chocolate room.

Willy left me to amuse myself with the others while he did some work. I would have preferred to join him in the inventing room, but with Hart and Danny lurking around it wasn't a good idea; those two would jump at a chance to sell his recipes. Malcolm noticed the cold shoulder they were receiving from me and started to get his own suspicions but kept them to himself, later on he pulled aside Hillary dragging her off to discuss his theories. Nelly was currently distracted thinking about Taylor from what I gathered, which left the cousins to amuse themselves with some of the Oompa Loompa's who had come to pointedly make fun of them, they didn't gather that though which amused me even more so. I was startled when I felt a tug from behind and glanced up seeing Hillary had a determined 'come with me now or else look' on her face, this made me wince of coarse. I always did hate confrontation it was one of my little issues to avoid when at all possible, especially if I was the one being confronted. Malcolm kept a sharp eye on the dumb duo, while Hillary all but dragged me to my feet with determination in her every step. She finally paused behind some candied trees releasing my wrist and crossed her arms, she then proceeded to tap her foot in one of her annoyed fashions.

Finally I caved surrendering to that familiar look of hers. "Yes, what can I do for you?" she swatted my arm for the sarcasm, but then studied the distant group before continuing.

"You and Willy know something we don't…can you spill or not?" I started to say something and then paused, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to or not.

"I don't know…I forgot to ask Willy." I slapped my forehead feeling rather stupid at the moment. "Um…can you wait till I find out?" she nodded glancing over at the group again and noticing Danny was flirting with Nelly, she wasn't exactly thrilled with the advances in her direction either. "Are you going to kill him or do I have too?" she noticed the dark look come into my eyes.

We both saw Nelly turn to Danny and punch him right between the eyes without a thought. "I think she does pretty well on her own…he's going to have one hell of a black eye." I snickered at that, I had forgotten Nelly had become rather skilled at fending of idiots.

"Elevator." I took off without warning, I had become so used to the sound by then I usually could hear it before the others.

Hillary let out an amused giggle joining the others as I raced by them straight to the glass elevator.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"She has super hearing." He chuckled seeing Orianna nearly collide with a group of workers and finally stop to catch her breath. "Miss me that much starshine?" I glanced up puzzled by his odd nickname choice; he had mentioned a story behind that but left me in the dark as usual.

I smiled at his amused smirk, how could I answer that with a straight face anyway? "Yes, but there's another thing…Hillary and Malcolm know something's up, I didn't have an answer for them because…I wasn't sure what you wanted to tell them." I noticed an almost surprised look come into his face before his eyes seemed to twinkle slightly. _"Now what did I do?"_

"_That shouldn't have surprised me; she hasn't ever given me a reason not to trust her. She's asking for permission to tell her friends something we shared."_ He shook aside his thoughts a moment and walked over kissing her very warmly, much to her pleasure and surprise. "We can tell them." Without explaining he wrapped his arm around her waist and led the way back to the rapidly talking group, apparently the topic was Danny's now starting to swollen eye.

Willy paused staring at the group. "What happened?" Hillary was pretending to be stupid and smirked at Nelly who still was glaring evilly at Danny.

"He got fresh…I got pissed." Nelly smiled brightly as Willy joined them dragging Orianna close beside him.

**--Original POV--**

"Fresh…looks like he got stupid." Malcolm observed his glowering cousin and noticed we were all trying not to laugh at him.

I noticed Willy walk over to the curious Malcolm and casually motion for him to follow, the rest of us kept Hart and Danny occupied with cracks about Danny's stupidity. I knew what was going on and eventually Hillary would be up to date. About fifteen minutes of taunting the cousins were all but begging Malcolm to go home, but he wandered of with Hillary saying they would go after a walk, neither liked the sounds of it but relented knowing better then to argue with him. I slid into Willy's arms and both of us curled up oddly enough finding Danny's story about his recent gaming experience amusing, I had explained to Willy that the two of them did card tournaments for fun and won many interesting prizes. He found it interesting but both of us knew that they would need to find a better way of working then that, tournaments wouldn't keep them in cloths or rent for long no matter how skilled they were at it. I really didn't get into the card tournament things mostly because I happened to like the cards I had collected a few years ago and they were gifts from my grandmother, I couldn't part with them for that simple fact.

As promised Hillary and Malcolm returned, both sharing knowing glances with us before escorting the cousin menace home for the night. Nelly realized just how late it was really getting and yawned tiredly before playing around with her cell phone and paging Taylor goodnight. I smiled at the faint blush that passed on her face due to Willy's amused expression before she gave us both the finger and headed off for her room for the night. _"Isn't it cute?"_ I studied the now quiet chocolate room relaxing in his arms before both of us proceeded to doze and finally surrendered to the fact we needed more rest then usual. A quick trip in the elevator found us in a familiar hall, we both quickly got ready for bed and it wasn't long before dreams come to take us off.

I sat up reluctantly before realizing Willy was already awake and leaning against the headboard, he looked thoroughly frustrated and noticed I was observing him with concern. He muttered something under his breath and handed over the morning paper for me to read. _"During our interview with the happy to be famous couple, most of our questions were cleared up and clarified for us…but just what are they really hiding. According to our wonderful head reporter things went far too briskly for her liking, everything was far too clean and cut and so it raises more questions. What exactly are the famous Willy Wonka and fiancé Orianna Winters really hiding in that sanctuary deemed a factory? Will we ever truly know what happens? This and more questions will be answered when our sources give us the inside scoop."_ I dropped the paper across the bed and leaned up next to him, his arm come to rest welcomingly around my shoulders and then we both proceeded to glare at the wall. Nelly had been right to worry, no matter how well we explain things to the press until we figure out who is leaking things it will only make things worse.

I sighed closing my eyes. "Why does everything have to turn into a damn conspiracy theory?" he glanced down at me with an equally annoyed sigh. "Nelly was right and again the press proved their vulture worthiness. This is becoming ridiculous and irritating." I kicked at the paper in frustration noticing Emilee and Doris were now present in the room and had been there the whole time to witness both our aggravation.

Willy leaned back tapping his head lightly on the headboard trying to think of a way to solve this latest problem. "Conspiracy theories sell the news…unfortunately we're both in the middle. I suppose we better get dressed, you're mom is waiting to see us both…my guest should be her soon, their always promptly on time." He again peeked my interest which made me easily go get showered and changed.

By the time Willy was done and clad in a dark maroon suite with cranberry trim, I was wearing my favorite bellbottom tan jeans and a matching peasant top with bell sleeves. I allowed my hair to hang freely smiling when he laced his hand into it and pulled me into a soft kiss. We then proceeded to the elevator, he for once didn't crash into it which made me smile and then off we went to the chocolate room.

"MOM!" I smiled running into her open arms, glad to see her after so long and felt her squeeze back in turn. Willy casually come walking up beside me and was greeted by a light hug from her, which surprised him but only briefly.

"Deal with it Willy." He smirked at Nelly's rueful put on look and stuck out his tongue. "Selina!" she hugged my mom tightly happy to see her after so long. "I'm going to tell her all the juicy gossip.

Before Willy or I had the chance to protest Nelly was dragging my mom of explaining her own warped version of the engagement, he rolled his violet eyes skyward a 'not again' look on his face; I just giggled wrapping my arms around him in a hug seeing him smile.

"Nelly is going to drive me nuttier then I already am." I shrugged glancing up at his oddly happy expression; this made me wonder who our mystery guest was.

I brushed his hair light kissing his cheek. "You already are nutty, she's just going to make us both batty." He wrinkled his nose at this and shook his head. "Who are you hiding from me?" he glanced at a familiar gold watch and smiled amused by my curiosity. "I hate when you do that…damn smirk always gives you away." He leaned down kissing me before proceeding to head toward the chocolate room doors, pulling me along with an almost bounce in his step.

Oddly enough I become a bit nervous starting to suspect this person was very important to Willy, it made me wonder if the person didn't like me what would happen. Willy nodded to Gregory and Felix whom opened the doors with a bit of flair and in stepped an older gentlemen wearing a dentists uniform, looking slightly stern but when he saw Willy a gentle smile seemed to light his eyes. _"Now I am nervous, bordering on paranoid."_ The doors shut behind the interesting gentlemen and soon the Oompa Loompa's left us alone.

The gentlemen cleared his throat and I got the feeling he was sizing me up. "Hello Willy." Willy smiled walking over and easily embraced this man, this made something seem to click and I almost let my already wobbly legs cave under me. _"His father!"_ my mind suddenly seemed to cease to function, at least for the moment. "This must be Ms. Winters?" Willy nodded brightly walking over and pulling me over to them both.

"Yes dad, this is Orianna." After a moment my tension faded slightly, Dr. Wonka offered me a warm smile and awkwardly to say the least wrapped me in a firm hug and nodded with an almost twinkle in his own eyes. "You need to meet her mom, her cousin is full of it, but you'll warm up to them I'm sure." Without another word he proceeded to lead us all over to the gathering of my family, and the Buckets.

As usual Nelly and my mom were both full of hell that day and oddly Dr. Wonka appeared oddly at ease around them, I finally started to feel better realizing I was highly approved of judging by Willy's excited talking and avid hand movements. I was in the clear, Dr. Wonka approved of his sons choice, and it made me feel so comfortable I even joined in on the conversation after a while. I noticed Willy started to get a bit uncomfortable when his younger years were brought up, which included his oversized braces and that's when I started to understand a great deal of his anxiety and remembered him sharing various things with me, which I would not repeat in front of his father. _"Willy had almost as rough of a childhood as I did, kids tend to be far too cruel."_ I excused us from the continued conversation and pulled Willy with me for a walk down by the chocolate river, I couldn't stand seeing him so anxious in front of everyone especially considering his more hidden side he kept hidden for various reasons.

We paused down among the marshmallows where once I had fallen asleep with him and I turned seeing his eyes still had that anxious glow to them. "Willy…nothing is going to change us, now will you please act like your usual self." He met my gaze those violet orbs almost twinkling, but there was still that nervousness lingering

He took a breath staring back at the group still easily chatting. "I'm trying…I was scared that dad wouldn't like you, I was terrified actually." Talk about shellshock, my jaw nearly fell off.

"I was too, to be honest." I realized I had spoken that aloud and flushed slightly. "What would have happened if he didn't?" it was my turn to be anxious, he smiled warmly at that and shrugged.

"He would have had to deal with it, I'm happy that's all that matters." He couldn't believe he said that aloud, he hadn't realized how easily he would share things with her until just then. _"I trust her completely now…how did that, actually when did that happen?"_ I noticed the almost puzzled expression on his face and poked at him, he reacted catching my wrists. "You should know better by now."

I gave him one of my impish smirks and rose my brow at this. "I should know better…doesn't mean I do know better." He chuckled at this shaking his head. "We better get up there…before mom or Nelly scares your dad."

"Impossible." I met those violet eyes with a 'you sure about that' look and noticed his small smirk turn into a thoughtful look. "Ok…possible." He stuck out his tongue and we started back to the group.

Dr. Wonka glanced up and smiled, it had been a long time since he seen Willy that happy. "You both look rather happy…what did he do?" I giggled at how easily the blame was put on Willy who flushed a bit pink.

"Awww, Willy's all pink." Nelly giggled at the sudden scowl she received; she then bolted knowing better then to stay around when he had that look of amusement and annoyance on his face.

"Excuse me dad." Willy was after her in a second leaving his father rather surprised staring after them both.

Mom and the others wandered off which left me alone with Willy's still slightly confused father. "My cousin loves getting under his skin." Dr. Wonka finally smiled turning to face me and shook his head in amusement, I felt suddenly awkward.

"I see that…been a long time since I remember him being this happy." I sensed he knew a great deal more of Willy's pain then even Willy knew. "Thank you for bringing that back to him Orianna." I saw sincerity in his eyes and felt my cheeks warm slightly.

"He helped me a great deal too." Dr. Wonka nodded glancing up at the others who were talking avidly among themselves. "So your mother told me…hmm." He noticed Nelly run by holding a very familiar top hat followed by an annoyed sounding Willy. "At least your cousin keeps him on his toes."

"Nelly likes him, it's the first time she's liked anyone I've been with. There wasn't any she was wrong about either." I wrinkled my nose at this and noticed an almost amused smile cross his face. "Here they come again." Nelly passed by, I reached out without warning swiping Willy's hat back and watched her pause halfway down the hill before realizing what had happened. "Ha!" I handed Will his hat back, he paused eyeing me and his father curiously before leaving his hat with me and continuing his pursuit of a still cackling Nelly. "I had a feeling that wouldn't work."

Dr. Wonka laughed a deep warm laugh before glancing at the two below us. "It's nice to know you care about him and not what he has…that was one of my main concerns when I got the invitation to the wedding, please forgive my doubts." I met his gaze with my own thoughtful one and smiled.

"I can understand that…same thing goes for my mom. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him though, to be honest if anyone tried to hurt him with me around…it would take an army to stop me from hurting them." I smirked remembering the alcohol incident from not too long ago.

"Ah…Nelly explained that too me, I was quite surprised you didn't finish the job when they come to the factory." I grinned at this and proceeded to explain that Willy's form of punishment was much more fitting, he was very amused with this.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Momentarily pausing in his attack on Nelly, Willy noticed how well his father was getting along with Orianna and couldn't help but feel pleased. The two most important people in his life were getting along and even if things were still out of hand with the press life was good for him. _"Nelly!" _ She ran by swatting at him to return his attention to their current catch me if you can and bolted after her.

"You two are going to regret this eventually!" He heard her call down seeing his father was laughing at the antics below them.

"Matter of opinion!" He called back ducking Nelly's attempt at flicking at his hair on her way by. "Then again…she might have a point." He tripped over Nelly's outstretched foot and spit out a mouth full of candy grass rolling his eyes at the giggling woman across from him, tears were coming down her face from laughing so hard.

"I always have a point." Orianna had jogged down beside him and was standing there to help him to his feet; his father wasn't too far behind. "Be nice." I knew that look on his face and apparently Nelly did too, it wasn't long before she was gone with him not far behind.

**--Original POV--**

"Are things always this strange with your cousin, you and Willy?" I nodded at Dr. Wonka's question and noticed the amused smile on his face, he was definitely happy to see Willy so easily open with someone.

I giggled when Nelly dove overtop of a startled Oompa Loompa and continued running across the room with Willy not far behind. "They only get stranger Dr. Wonka." He stopped laughing briefly and tilted his head in a thoughtful way.

"Fascinating…please call me either Wilbur or Dad." It startled me slightly how easily he was receiving me, but I nodded in agreement.

"Alright…Dad." He smiled at this and started back to the gathering above seeing Nelly and Willy were still playing catch me if you can. "Be there shortly…after I get Abbot and Costello to stop chasing each other." This apparently amused Dr. Wonka a great deal. "HEY ABBOT!" both Willy and Nelly froze turning to stare at me funny.

"Ha, Ha!" Nelly started over too me cautious of Willy who was observing her just as cautiously. "What's up?"

"The others are waiting on you two…Abbot and Costello wannabe's." Both started to laugh at my amusing reference. "Well that's what you two reminded me of." I placed Willy's hat on and smiled feeling his arms pull me into a hug.


	42. Chapter 42: Conspiracy?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my reviewers, it's muchly appreciated everyone. Another update as promised._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Conspiracy? **

We spent the rest of the day amusing ourselves as a group, enjoying each others company until it become rather late. Willy insisted on his father staying in the factory but he insisted on heading home for the evening, I could tell Willy was slightly disappointed and apparently Dr. Wonka noticed this too. Finally rather reluctantly Dr. Wonka agreed to stay for one night and was led to one of the many guest rooms. It wasn't long before Willy and I were asleep; the day had gone rather well considering all the problems currently running amuck in our lives at the moment.

_Thump_

I sat upright the minute I heard the odd noise, or rather attempted too until I realized the noise was caused by Willy and myself both. Somehow we had rolled off the bed in each others embrace and were tangled rather oddly among the blankets from the bed.

I started laughing at the shocked look on his face. "That's a first." He then started to giggle amused too at our predicament. "I think we're under too much…stress?" I attempted to untangle us both from the blankets and only succeeded in making them tighter.

He seemed to notice this and started to giggle again. "I think we're stuck." I groaned leaning down on him and staring across the room. "Suggestions?" I met those violet eyes and shrugged the best way I could manage.

"We're stuck…not like it's a bad thing, but we have guests." I offered a suggestive look hearing him laugh at this; I was oddly full of it for it being so early. "Mini tomatoes?" he rose a brow at my reference. "Clearly they're going to turn red at our predicament…even if we are still dressed, they can't really tell." I realized right then my first mistake was putting an idea into his head.

"You know…I could have some fun with this?" I gave him a warning look, but considering I couldn't get out of the current situation it was obviously useless. "Ben or Emilee?"

"You be nice or else." He only smirked impishly knowing full well I could threaten, but couldn't do anything about it. "I hope you get caught in one of Bens fixer upper projects." He wrinkled his nose at this, but ignored me and waited patiently for one of the Oompa Loompa's to come in.

Unfortunately Ben, Gregory, and Doris were the ones to find us in our current situation and did Willy ever give them a hard time. Once they realized we were fully clothed things went a bit more smoothly, but by then they were so red Christmas lights had nothing on them, nor red lights. I stood from the tangled mess they had rescued us from and literally shoved Willy back onto the bed face first smiling at the amused giggles that followed, I then turned walking to the bathroom to shower.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"She's full of it this morning." Come the muffled sound from Willy who finally rolled over and sat up to the giggling group around him. "Must be she slept well." He accepted the small pile of papers offered from a stack he knew would be huge in his office and glanced them over. "Taffy." He glared at the various conspiracy headlines and threw the pile among the other to be trashed, this was getting out of hand and had spoiled his good mood that morning.

He proceeded to pace the room, glowering irritably at the still present papers which he promptly walked over to the violet flames and tossed the lot into the flame. She walked out just as the pile met the fire disappearing rapidly away from sight and mind. _"Must be the headlines are worse today."_ She paused behind Willy and wrapped her arms around him; he stopped his irritable murmurings and leaned into her arms.

"Worse?" he turned violet eyes shining with an all too familiar dark look.

"Unfortunately." She nodded; he then disappeared to shower and change. She adjusted her green sweatshirt and blue jeans uncomfortably, she could already sense today wasn't going to go according to plan and wondered what would happen.

_"Why does everything have to be a conspiracy?"_ Willy regarded himself in the mirror his face wrinkled in a very dirty look, he was enjoying himself his father approved of the woman he asked to marry him and then all heck breaks loose. He shook his head daring to glare at the mirror some more before exiting and going into the closet; she was sitting on the bed almost looking ready to bolt. _"She's sensing something, I know that look."_ He briefly pause tightening his red robe and observed her lost expression.

"I know that look Orianna." She glanced up alert he was addressing her familiar anxious expression.

**--Original POV--**

_"We read each other far too well now."_ I sighed meeting that inquisitive violet gaze. "I have a bad feeling about today…almost like we should stay in bed." He offered a suggestive look at that, but I barely offered a smile.

He understood immediately I wasn't in the mood for jokes and nodded vanishing into the closet. "Is it one of those feelings that are…" he managed to come out dressed in a black suit with purple trim still fastening his frock coat. "…That are always right?" I nodded seeing him brush at his suite and mutter candy curses under his breath.

"Unfortunately." I giggled when he stumbled slightly over the still wadded up blankets on the floor and offered him his hat in a form of truce. "What do you plan on doing?"

He placed on his hat and reached down pulling me up into his arms. "Dropping dad off at his office, and dealing with this problem…quickly." His wry smile was odd on him; I was used to him being overly happy at least most of the time.

"In the elevator?" He nodded and oddly enough I became unnerved at the idea of flying hundreds of feet in the glass elevator; I knew it was safe but I hadn't ever left the factory in it before. "Can I stay grounded?" he shook his head wagging that familiar finger in my face. "Ew." This got several giggles from the both of us.

"Let's get to the chocolate room…he hates being late for appointments." I followed Willy reluctantly into the hall and was thankful to skip breakfast that morning, I didn't think my stomach was going to be able to manage to keep it together on this trip.

Once at the chocolate room we were greeted by everyone and were ready to take Mr. Wonka home, I attempted to sneak out at least once before Willy caught me. Nelly and my mom were amused by my almost sick look, heights had never bothered me but somehow the fact it was glass still seemed to affect my thought process. _"I'm going to deprive him of his work after this."_ He noticed my oddly amused grin and rose a brow curiously; I shrugged taking a deep breath when the elevator proceeded to go much faster then my comfort zone. I wondered briefly if Willy had any circulation in his arm after we finally went through the roof and dropped a few feet without warning. Dr. Wonka didn't seemed worried by the form of transportation but clearly he would have preferred something else, I glanced up at amused violet eyes and promptly stuck out my tongue.

"You are impossible." Dr. Wonka apparently found this amusing because I noticed a brief smile on his face before his attention returned to the journey at hand. "Tiny…ok, I don't think I want to go on anything this high again." I studied various birds pass us by and gave him a sour look.

He leaned down next to my ear and kissed my cheek lightly. "You know, you're loving every minute of it." I swatted at him briefly for the amused giggle that followed, I hated when he was right and at that moment he was.

The ride was oddly exciting and I couldn't help looking down at the various tiny towns, people, machines and such below. Over mountains, rivers, and more we went finally landing in the middle of literally nowhere outside Dr. Wonka's practice, we said our goodbyes and as soon as Willy was sure his father was alright off we went again. _"Nelly would have fainted the minute we left the factory."_ He apparently was reading my mind and grinned almost evilly, an unnerving look to say the least.

"Should I take Nelly home and skip the whole air fare?" I shook my head knowing she would not only kill me, but he would definitely get severely injured for the suggestion. "Your mom?"

"Mom wouldn't even come into this thing, secondly if you attempted to force her…you would definitely find out where my temper comes from. She hates heights and open spaces, period." Apparently mentioning where I got my temper from killed the whole idea judging by his oddly unnerved look. "My family has issues with heights, and tight spaces. I love heights and prefer tight spaces…I became the odd ball opposite one." He chuckled at my amusing references and noticed I couldn't stop staring below, without warning the elevator shifted down forcing me to turn and grasp onto him for dear life.

The elevator slowed and rose to continue its journey back to the factory. "Couldn't resist…I like it when you actually get nervous." I gave him a dark look and stepped back, I then literally tackled him to the floor and proceeded to tickle him to the point tears were rolling down his face. I was not amused in the least. "I give!" that didn't stop me, the only thing that stopped was the fact my hands were sore from the attack.

"Don't do that again." I leaned back on my knees seeing him slowly sit up and gaze at me; his eyes were still alight with laughter. "I swear…sometimes you aggravate me beyond reason, why do I keep forgiving you and putting up with you?"

"You love me…oh and love to harass me about my cheesy romance novels, they got us into this." I smiled at that, but shook my head raising my finger.

"Correction…the Oompa Loompa's got us into this." He giggled at this noticing we were coming near the factory, unfortunately the sight outside the gate made both of our amused expressions drop. "What in hell are all those leeches doing there now?" I stood staring down at the reporters lined outside the gates and felt his hands loosely drape around my waist staring over my shoulder.

He sighed deeply and pressed a random button making us go higher out of sight. "I have no idea…whatever it is; I think your feelings were right this morning." I groaned wishing that feeling would just evaporate, but he was right it hadn't gone away yet. "We should be inside soon…maybe someone will know what is going on."

It wasn't long before we were back in the familiar warm factory and the elevator immediately reset itself to go to the chocolate room. Nelly, the Buckets, my mom, and to my surprise Hillary were waiting for our arrival and judging by the sour looks it wasn't good news to be heard. I guardedly stepped out of the elevator feeling Willy lace his hand with mine and followed him toward the anxiously talking group. Nelly was the first to spot us and easily snuck away from the group dragging me with her, Willy had to follow since apparently it was involving both of us. She proceeded to glance around careful to stay out of view and stepped from foot to foot nervously, I hadn't seen her do that in a very long time which meant it wasn't a good sign.

"What is going on Nelly?" She sighed glancing over her shoulder for the hundredth time.

"Hillary came by with a lot of questions due to those papers, apparently the conspiracy theories have gone so far as to alert Malcolm's father…the head honcho of one of the world papers, unfortunately he knows who you are and that means…" I groaned, Malcolm's father was trying to convince Malcolm to get him an interview.

"Oh no…and his dad is exactly why I hate reporters, even Malcolm can't stand him half the time." She nodded hearing Hillary ranting irritably about Malcolm's father. "Hillary come here to warn us about it…and to keep the invite of her and Malcolm secret, otherwise his father might try to come in…oh crap."

"Danny and Hart aren't that nice." Apparently Willy had already surmised what had caused Nelly's 'oh crap'. "Unless…one of them are in on the whole mess." She stared between me and Willy as though we had grown another head or become literally attached somehow.

"You two get up stairs…we're dealing with Malcolm's father together." Mrs. Bucket had apparently noticed Nelly's disappearance along with my mom.

"She's right…move it, I'll deal with that man myself." My mom sounded oddly scary even by my standards, before Willy could even attempt a protest I grabbed both his hands and immediately marched toward the elevator dragging him along.

"No way am I arguing with Mrs. Bucket and especially my mom…she's ticked." I pressed the button to our room and grabbed onto Willy so I wouldn't become a familiar pinball. "We should have stayed with your…oh your poor father."

"Don't worry about dad…he's handled things like this before." He paused in contemplation for a long while; he noticed I was observing him curiously. "Um…actually no one has bothered him up there before…oddly." I was relieved to hear this, but what was my mom and Charlie's mom going to do to Malcolm's father was my main worry.

For once I was the one pacing a hole in the floor of our room, Willy was lounging on the couch in our room observing me rant and wave my hands in a mad fashion. I hadn't been this worked up in a long time and now I felt as though the world was out to get us. Finally happy with how my life was going and boom, shellshock. Sometimes I really hated the way fate worked, Marty dodged rapidly past me careful to avoid interrupting my pacing pattern and handed Willy a long list of more compiled questions.

I stopped pacing and turned to observe violet eyes scanning over the list of questions. "Do I want to know?" he glanced up with a look that said I really didn't need to know.

"I'm not answering that." He proceeded to scan over the questions with various annoyed expressions playing across his features. "What's one of the most irritating conspiracy theories that you can think of at the moment?"

"Kennedy assassination and Elvis Presley's death." It was reflexive thanks to my moms' obsession with both topics.

"Interesting…this one might be up in that ranking by now." That was enough I walked over sitting down beside Willy and glanced over his shoulder at the rather long list.

"I'm pregnant, we've done away with the Buckets, hostage situations…hell and I thought this would be a minor thing…sounds like an old mobster movie the way these rumors are flying." It was a wonder Malcolm's father hadn't already attempted to bust down our door with questions of his own. "This is not fair, why can't they just let us be?"

"Because we're news." He smirked at my snort of irritation feeling me flicking his hair hoping to bug him. "Would Malcolm's father give an honest interview in his paper?" I fell off the couch the second he said those words, it had caught me off guard rather quickly.

"Huh?" I rubbed my sore butt and glanced up at the amused expression on his face. _"Ouch."_ He leaned down lifting me up beside him again and held my hands tightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…would his father be honest if he did get an interview?" I already knew where this was going and I didn't like it, one thing both Malcolm and I could agree on his father was a slime ball and wouldn't tell the truth if it bit him in the ass.

I shook my head. "No…Malcolm always said his father was the worst of the modern leeches. That man hasn't been honest in his lifetime." Willy frowned glancing up at the ceiling in thought and muttered irritably. "Mumbler."

"Cute…well since he can't tell the truth, we need someone who can." He stood walking slowly over to one of the dressers in the room and began to leaf through a top drawer of various papers, notebooks and other things he kept for emergencies.

"You mean get interviewed?" he nodded beginning to toss things around, I ducked a few notebooks but nothing dangerous was aimed my way. "Is that a good idea…look where it got us the first time." I pointed outside the factory windows where there was a great view of the reporters nearly beating down the gates.

"I don't mumble." He glanced up with a notebook in hand and started to scan it rapidly in his familiar fashion. "It could help if…the reporter is honest." I couldn't help the odd expression on my face, I hadn't heard of an honest reporter in a long time. "I used to know some but apparently they aren't in the business anymore." He tossed aside the notebook with a bitter look on his face.


	43. Chapter 43: Problem Solving

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Shorter then usual, I'm sorry, but I'm trying...been a bit slow on this one for some reason it's not flowing like I want it too. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Problem Solving**

I brightened at the idea. "Hillary used to be…that's how she met Malcolm and why his father fired her. She could get the interview published through her contacts she kept in touch with…she would be honest because she knows us both." It was his turn to look shocked.

"Lets go have a word with her." He started toward the exit and I immediately grabbed his arm. "Hmm?"

"Let's wait for my mom and Mrs. Bucket to get finished first…I get the feeling things are going to get ugly where they're concerned." He nodded in agreement pulling me into his arms; this was not how he wanted the engagement to go and cursed those who tried to ruin this moment of happiness for us.

Willy and I had managed to curl up on the couch together contemplating how the world had suddenly grown far more ugly then usual and eventually fell asleep, things were just exhausting us both to no end. Things only seemed to get worse while we slept; eventually mom and Mrs. Bucket gave up fighting with the press and had returned to the factory. Emilee hesitantly stepped into the room and gently tugged on us both.

"Hmm?" I managed opening my eyes more then reluctantly aware Willy wasn't quite with it yet.

**Your mom and Mrs. Bucket tried but those…people wouldn't have a part of anything they said, Mrs. Bucket and Nelly had to drag your mother back into the factory and prevent her from knocking some of them out.**

I read over the note from Emilee and started to giggle amused at this. I had a feeling my mother would finally give into her temper. "What's so funny?" he finally opened those violet eyes and glanced over my shoulder. "Oh." He giggled himself; it amused him to know that at least we had good fighters on our side. "I suppose we better go run your idea by Hillary and see what she says."

I nodded standing and lacing my hand with his following him out to the elevator. We were off moments later through the familiar comfort and sounds of the place I had come to know as home, I was very happy with how things finally worked out but couldn't understand why the world just wouldn't let us be. I swore I would kick both Cosette and Haywood for their help in this disaster and was waiting patiently for the day I would get my chance, those two would wish Willy had done something by the time I finished with them. The minute we exited into the chocolate room my mom walked over and hugged me tightly, she was so frustrated right then it was the only thing that could calm her down.

"I thought Selina was going to kill them." Mrs. Bucket sounded surprised and yet amused by my moms actions.

I smirked at that understatement. "She might have…mom really doesn't like people harassing her little girl." Nelly nodded vigorously at this before wrapping her arms around a very worried looking Charlie.

"Hillary…we have a job for you." She did not like the sounds of this and gave Willy an odd look. "Her idea." He pointed at me almost nervously hearing me giggle at his antics.

"No." she knew exactly what I was up too. "Malcolm's father would kill him and me both for going behind his back." Malcolm had apparently joined the get together managing to keep his father off his back for a moment.

He wrapped his arms around Hillary and smiled almost wickedly. "I don't care Hillary…it's about time my father learned a damn lesson." She sucked in a startled breath; Malcolm hadn't been this annoyed with his father in a very long time. "These two are our friends and my father has informed me I have no choice…well I do and I'm making it." He stepped away from her and handed her the laptop Nelly had been emailing Taylor on off and on during her stay. "Get busy dear." She scowled at Malcolm's amused grin but nodded a bit reluctantly.

Willy handed her the list of the most irritating obnoxious questions and rumors floating around and the two of us proceeded to answer them as carefully as we could, Hillary and Malcolm coached us along in hopes of ending further conspiracy theories. Mrs. Bucket and my mother went off to make dinner, the others roamed the chocolate room for amusement and Charlie was off playing board games with Nelly. Hopefully by the time Hillary got this interview over and done with Willy and me could get on with our lives and own wedding planning, after Hillary and Malcolm's wedding, I had yet to tell him it was on a private cruise through the Caribbean and back. After about two hours of sorting through the questions and getting the interview partially done, we took a break for dinner and were right back at it afterward. I had read to the grandparents for a shorter then usual time and felt very guilty for it, but they reassured me that it was more important to sort things out then having problems and ruining my usual good moods.

Hillary finally finished typing her fingers now thoroughly cramped. "I think this is pretty good and from what I've gathered it should stop any further conspiracy theories…I hope. I am so glad I gave this up there is no room for a bloody honest reporter anymore." She leaned back against Malcolm who looked as tired as they all felt. "I really dislike your father honey."

Malcolm snorted. "You and me both…Danny is terrified of him and Hart being his favorite nephew has been avoiding him like the plague, I bet Hart is the culprit you were seeking out." Willy and I exchanged looks with each other and both grumbled.

"Why does that not surprise me…he's the jerk that got Willy drunk." This apparently had attracted my moms' interest, she and Mrs. Bucket were about the only ones left awake other then us by then. "Oops." I groaned seeing Nelly jerk awake from leaning against one of the candy trees, she immediately went to explain things to my mom.

"We all need some rest…you two can stay in the cinnamon room tonight. Right now its best we all rest before this is published, just in case it backfires." Willy stood motioning over Marty who was told to escort Malcolm and Hillary to the guest wing, Nelly followed after a quick explanation of the drunken incident.

I leaned on Willy all the way to our room, I was tired and so far beyond annoyed it wasn't even amusing. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep that night, hoping that this whole disaster would be sorted out and we could move on with things.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy woke in the middle of the night from various dreams he would rather not have had, things had piled up in his subconscious making it very complicated for him to sleep much. Oriana moved beside him and snuggled closer, apparently her dreams were also affected by the situation since their bed looked very much like a disaster at the moment. He rubbed his face vigorously before staring around the darkened room, his thoughts were going a mile a minute and he knew that things were far from over. Cosette and Haywood would eventually be back to threaten some more and they still had at least two weddings to contend with, Malcolm and Hillary's and then their own. _"I hate reporters."_ He finally managed to get comfortable and fell into an unsuccessful sleep, even more dreams invading his thoughts.

_Poke, Poke_

He woke slowly and met the curious expression of Doris; she was holding up a recent paper and proceeded to sign rapidly when Willy accepted it. "Hillary managed to get one of her contacts to get the article in at the last minute; this will be published all over soon and from what we've gathered outside…reporters are slowly starting to disperse from the gates. So far the plan is working well Mr. Cocoa Bean." He smiled his first true happy smile in a while about the situation.

"Thank candies." She stirred reluctantly beside him and finally opened her eyes. "It appears those friends of yours saved us a second time." She sat up glancing over the paper and smiled tiredly.

"Yay…can we go back to sleep now?" She yawned brushing her messy hair tiredly. "I had some really, really odd dreams…don't go to the nightmare room for your own safety." He giggled at this and pulled her up kissing her softly slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth, Doris promptly exited nearly the shade of apples at this gesture. "What was that for?"

"For being you." Willy slid up further in bed and studied her tired expression. "We should go down to breakfast with the others and share the good news." He smirked at the frown that crossed her face.

**--Original POV--**

"But I'm tired." I whined snuggling back down on the bed and leaning across him. "My mom knows me far too well…I also doubt Nelly's even cracked an eye open yet." I felt his hand slide very cautiously down my sides and was instantly sitting up away from him. "No tickle…you are so mean."

"Who said anything about tickling?" I knew my face was red then, that sneak.

"Evil." I muttered before falling into those arms and smiling into those violet eyes.

**--Other POV--**

Morning was oddly quiet for Mrs. Bucket and Selina; they both sat drinking tea and waited for the factory to come alive with something other then the busy Oompa Loompa's. Everyone had been so tired the night before with all the chaos that they were the only ones up that early.

"Apparently things have been sorted…at least according to Doris; she dropped this note off this morning." Selina read it over and smiled, finally her daughter and Willy would be left alone for a while. "I'm willing to bet we're going to be alone for a good long while after yesterday."

"More then likely." Selina smirked thoughtfully; she wondered exactly how much effort it would take her future son-in-law to get Oriana out of bed, especially today.

**--Nelly's POV--**

"Go away." She rolled away from the tiny arms attempting to pry her out of bed, she had been up far too long the previous night and wasn't about to get up this early in the morning for anyone. "I wouldn't even get up for Taylor right now." She gently shoved the small hands from her shoulder and buried herself under the pillows.

Jill shook her head; this was like trying to get a mule to move. "What do we do Lydia?" she shrugged at her signing friend and glanced up at Nelly under the mounds of pink blankets.

"Let her sleep…no one else is awake yet either." Lydia signed seeing Jill nod before they went about their morning cleaning regimen.

_You have mail_

Nelly shot up out of bed like lighting and ran to her laptop. "Taylor!" She grinned happily before planting herself in front of the computer to talk to her boyfriend; Lydia and Jill were so stunned by her sudden outburst they both paused eyeing her skeptically.

"Not even Taylor huh?" Lydia signed hearing Jill giggling madly at this.

**--Original POV--**

"I'm awake." I made an irritated noise and slid into a robe to go into the bathroom and shower. "Poking me isn't nice…in a manner of speaking." I corrected myself quickly seeing he was already about to say something smart.

I shut the bathroom getting ready to step in the shower and jumped when he poked his head in. "I always thought that was a matter of opinion?" I turned giving him a dirty look and stepped into the shower pulling the curtain, I still wasn't a morning person even if it was nearly noon. "Starshine?" I poked my wet head out narrowing my eyes at him, I still wish I knew why he called me that on occasion but I was getting used to it.

"I'm not mad at you…just cranky." He giggled at the shampoo slowly sliding down my nose and tilted his head in a thoughtful fashion. "Don't get cute…I may drown you in the shower." He rolled his eyes and wiped at the water flicked on his face. "Hurry up…I imagine their all awake now." I returned to the shower. _"I really need to ask him that long story."_ I handed the shampoo to him glowering at the mouth full of water I had when moving aside.

**--Oompa Loompa POV--**

"They're finally awake." Signed Doris amused by the way the bed was currently looking. "It must have been a rough night for them both, Felix was down working on the nightmare room and some scary things really reared their ugly heads." Jill nodded running off to fetch clean sheets for the bed among other cleaning supplies.

**--Original POV--**

I walked from the bathroom leaving him to finish his shower and slowly walked into the closet to pick out something comfy, I was very tired still and in no mood to dress up for anything. I slid into a pair of bellbottoms and a baggy dark blue hooded sweatshirt before reluctantly flopping across the couch watching Willy disappear to change.

"Paper?" I glanced at the recent delivery and smiled slightly at the paper for once, Hillary had succeeded in quieting things down considerably and I knew for a fact Malcolm's father would be really ticked off. "Finally…peace." Willy stepped out wearing a maroon suit trimmed with black.

"Good…we can get down to the planning thing, or at least that's what Doris informed me that your mother and Mrs. Bucket were up to this morning while we all slept." I suddenly knew how Hillary felt, but in a good way my mom would have lots to talk about and I would probably barely see her or Nelly for the next few days. "I was thinking of shocking Nelly…" he slid down on the couch wrapping his arms around me and smiled. "Maybe sneak Taylor in under her nose?" I knew he had been doing research for something, this just confirmed my suspicions.

"Not a bad idea." Both of us glanced up when Herman come in with breakfast, much to my amusement a mound of strawberries were the centerpiece to the whole tray.

I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and proceeded to giggle at Herman's rapid departure. "I wasn't going to say a word." I managed after removing his hand and seeing he knew better. "I'm innocent."

"Nerds…far from it." I only giggled harder before realizing what date it was and nearly choking on breakfast. "Hillary and Malcolm's wedding is in two days." He glanced at me oddly; I still had a few details to run by him and knew why I had procrastinated for so long. "I forgot a minor detail…

"I know it's a cruise, I just like seeing you squirm." He grinned at my surprised look and tossed a berry into his mouth. "I worked over my issues…besides you won't leave me alone I know where you live." He sounded almost sinister which again made me giggle.

"Your fault." He rose a brow at this and shrugged. "Unless her mom talks her out of it, her poor sister gets seasick and that's why Hillary planned a cruise wedding. She was hoping to leave her sister and her boyfriend behind."

"He's dealing with Cosette and Haywood's legal matters at the moment, Hillary's sisters on her own…according to Malcolm." I smiled I had forgotten how easily he had warmed up to Malcolm and was very glad for that fact. "I have work to do."

"And you aren't leaving me…I can't deal with wedding planning right now, too tired." Willy smirked at me for a moment and then lifted me to my feet. "You have too much energy in the morning."

"Can't be helped." He basically half carried me and dragged me to the elevator and soon we were inside the inventing room ready for a days worth of candy making.

Willy went through several candy tests that day, Charlie was in an unusually happy mood and for once things were quiet. I heard a few odd pops now and then but nothing was ever too serious, during lunch Charlie wandered off to find out what was up in the chocolate room and left us to amuse ourselves. I notice Willy continued to work and attempted to perfect a hair changing candy; poor Marty wasn't overly pleased with the purple and green tie-dyed effect it had on his hair and Willy couldn't quite figure out how to undo it at the moment. It would be a long day for poor Marty and I knew for a fact the others would tease him just for a while over it until Willy threatened to do it to them all just to make it fair in the teasing department. I stood walking over observing him taking down various notes on how to improve or fix the various candies and realized he was oddly stressed at the moment, not something I was happy to see.

I wrapped my arms loosely around his shoulders and leaned on him. "What's got you so stressed hon?" he glanced up and smiled slight but continued to jot down notes keeping me waiting, I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if he was avoiding the question so I waited.

I'm never a very patient person when I'm worried about someone and he knew it. "Just thinking…" he trailed off finishing what he was doing and turned. "Now that all the reporters have stopped banging at the factory gates…I realized that this wasn't entirely finished." I placed a hand lightly against his cheek and noticed something going on behind those violet eyes again. "It won't be long before Hillary's article is forgotten and they start all over again. It won't ever end and…"

"Don't say it." I shook my head I was not about to let this start to happen, doubts were gone we were supposed to be happy. "I don't care what those leeches do…I'm not leaving you period, they can all kiss my bum for all I care." I nodded to emphasize my point and pulled him to his feet. "We need a break…on the cruise you are ordered to relax, no bringing work with you…Charlie will be fine with the Oompa Loompa's help. Stop worrying and get ready to have fun."

"As long as Hart stays far away from me." I allowed an almost dark smile on my face seeing him freeze in his stride next to me puzzled. "I know better then to take his drinks."

"He knows better then to get cute again…I will hurt him." I made that clear with the look on my face and he knew it. "Now that my psycho side has returned to slumber…lets go find some rooms you have yet to show me?"

He shook his head at my amused smile. "Yes Starshine…Where too?" he smirked at my cross between 'no idea' and 'what is up with the nickname'. "Maybe the ice room." he pressed a button and we were off across the factory without warning.


	44. Chapter 44: Ice Magic & Legal Drama

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Finally a chapter up, thank you for being patient and thank you to all my reviewers. I spent my spare time while at camp writing this up for everyone. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 44: Ice Magic & Legal Drama**

"_Ice room?"_ Oddly I could wrap my mind around a room full of solid ice used as a freezer storage, but Willy's version would more then likely blow that image out of the water. I started to get a feeling there would be much more to this ice room then I suspected, another of his many mind whirling experiences were just around the corner with a familiar ding. We stood there in front of a silver door with 'Ice Room' in bold letters and he opened the door walking in tugging me along behind him. _"COLD!"_ was my first reaction once inside the room, I noticed our breath and made sure to make a note not to come there without a coat next time.

Willy shifted around a shelf unit behind him in the still darkened room and apparently found what he wanted. "Here." I was startled when he put a piece of candy in my mouth that suddenly burst with an almost cold citrus taste and was finally getting warm. "The candy keeps us warm without any effects from the cold, much more simple then keeping coats in here." He then turned on the lights.

I blinked a few times before the room come into view, it was one massive glacier when you first looked it could pass for a massive skating rink, except for the fact there were several ice sculptures of various animals and characters throughout the room. I hesitantly stepped on the smooth surface and instantly found myself on my backside with a thump. _"Graceful as ever."_ I managed to get to my feet noticing he was stifling an amused giggle at my rather blunt drop. He held up ice skate blades that attached to our shoes and watched me carefully return to the safety platform.

"Warnings are good Willy." He finally allowed the giggle to escape and shrugged his eyes twinkling brightly at my flushed face. "You are still a sneak." I accepted the blades carefully lacing them to my shoes and managed to stay on the ice without killing myself a second time around.

He noticed I was intrigued with a massive sculpture of a dolphin bursting from the water. "They're all carved by the Oompa Loompa's in specially designed thermal suits. I think their rather good at this." I nodded in agreement brushing my fingers against the cool glass like surface. "Dolphin fan too?"

"Dragons, dolphins, orca's, white tigers, and um…a very long list of others." I smiled getting the feel of the blades and slid easily away from his grasp. "Coming?"

He studied my far too amused expression already getting an idea I was again up to something. "Not if I have to chase you all over the ice room." I giggled at this; he was starting to know me far too well.

I crossed my arms and pouted slightly. "You know you want too…or can't you?" I could tell the challenge had did the trick, he was then after me in a flash.

Fortunately the sculptures created a significant amount of obstacles for him; because he was far better at skating then I was which I soon found out ducking his grasp. I slid around behind a sculpture of the Phantom of the Opera and Christine, then a replica of the pyramids, roman cathedral, and one of the empire state building. I managed to catch my breath hidden among a garden of ice fairies and other magical beings; it was a wonderful mythical scene that had appeared in a painting I vaguely remembered. _"He won't be able to keep up with me in this giant ice museum."_ It was an oddly comforting thought and fun at the same time. I started off again hearing him not far off and halted at a statue of Sherlock Holmes, one of my various favorite characters. I managed to duck just in time dodging Willy's arms and sliding around beside Dr. Watson at Sherlock's side.

"That was too close…I was distracted, you cheat." He smirked at this wagging that finger in a scolding fashion.

"I wasn't cheating…just because you paused at the sculptures does not mean I have to quit chasing." I laughed at him; he had made a very good point. "Why did you stop anyway?"

I slid cautiously around front of Dr. Watson careful to keep my distance. "I love Sherlock Holmes mysteries…couldn't resist staring I guess." He glanced up at the statues and smiled, it shouldn't have shocked him that many of the sculptures would attract her interest.

"Truce?" I studied him suspiciously. "I'll show you something you're going to love." He was bribing me and unfortunately my curiosity was winning.

"Alright…but you behave." He wagged his brows at my amused look and offered me his hand. "What is it?"

He shook his head and started to lead me easily across the ice, he kept a firm hold on me because clearly he was going much faster and was more capable of keeping us safe then I was. Soon we swiveled around so many various sculptures I was dizzy trying to place them all, there were too many to describe but the few I noticed were Frankenstein, King Kong, scenes from Jurassic Park, Ella Enchanted, Legend and so many others. Finally he stopped before a large display and pulled me in front of him to take a closer look.

"It's Draco from Dragon Heart." I studied the massive replica of the dragon I had adored in the movie; everything was to the detail even his massive wings. "I still cry at the ending." I felt his arms tighten around me and smiled, I would never figure out how I managed to fall for him but I was very glad I had. "You bribed me."

His lips brushed lightly against my neck. "You knew I was." He was right in that point. "There's one of the unicorns from Legend too." I glanced up at his twinkling violet eyes and turned into his arms. _"I didn't know love was this…comforting?"_ he figured that was close enough considering how comfortable he felt around me.

"My interesting magician…I think we need to go see how planning is going, we might want at least some opinions. I think Nelly recruited Hillary in the bachelor parties…but she promised to be good." He wrinkled his nose at this information and almost shuddered at the idea.

"But does Malcolm agree to be good." He retorted which made me burst out laughing; he had a very good point which reminded me it was a good idea to go see how things were going.

"You made the point…let's go make sure he is." He nodded in agreement and proceeded to lead us both rather quickly back to the exit.

Before he got us all the way to the exit platform I tugged on him forcing him to pause near a sculpture that had caught my interest. I was rather surprised to see the massive sculpture of the titanic in the middle of the ice room, but couldn't take my eyes from it. Nelly had explained to him about various things of my interest but I hadn't realized he had so many of them sculpted away in a room.

"Ben did this one, along with Emilee and Gregory. It's a more recent piece…" he trailed of seeing an odd sad look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I met those violet eyes and smiled slightly. "It's just this part of history touched me a great deal…I wrote a history paper on it once." It was detailed down to an almost perfect replica; I was rather pleased to see how articulate the Oompa Loompa's really were especially with detailed pieces.

We continued on our way to the platform leaving aside the blades and pausing inside the elevator before we took off. I snuggled into his arms accepting a candy to take of the other ones effects so we didn't overheat and get sick, then we were off in the maze of colors and sounds back to the chocolate room where all the planning was surely underway. I was rather glad no one came to tackle us upon our exit and was glancing around seeing the group had gathered together with several Oompa Loompa's planning various things at once. Hillary and Nelly kept their word chasing Malcolm off several times from a list of plans for the bachelor parties, I couldn't help but smile at the un-amused expression on his face but then again he could always be pretending to be annoyed; Malcolm was a difficult person to read at times. Grandma Josephine walked by chatting away with Grandma Georgina about flowers and I already knew who was left in charge of flower arrangements, Willy noticed that the men in the room wise to the action had retreated to do their own thing. Charlie and Malcolm were the only ones even attempting to get involved in the wedding planning at the moment.

My mom waved before returning to her discussion with Mrs. Bucket and to my surprise Emilee, Doris, and a few other women Oompa Loompa's come over dragging me reluctantly from Willy's side. _"What on earth is going on?"_ I noticed he was also being led off to another part of the room and realized that we were being fitted for our wedding attire. I sat down among several of the small woman and was handed about a dozen and a half different designs for a wedding dress, Emilee informed me they were making the dress and I could choose from the designs they had or mix and match. I couldn't help but feel just a tad over whelmed my mind was racing and at the same time I had to concentrate on the wedding we would be attending as well as my own. After staring at the various different gowns I finally decided on a couple and told them to mix and match as they pleased, whichever they felt best suited was good enough for me. In truth I couldn't decide on which dress I liked better and figured it wise to let them do their work, they were very good at whatever they set their minds to.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

Willy glanced at the various Oompa Loompa's around him and took note that each one of them knew his darker side, he also noticed they had a small stack of various suites for him to choose from and were busily signing away a hundred questions he couldn't answer or didn't dare to answer at the moment. He had no idea what colors were going to be chosen for the wedding; he had no idea what he or Oriana really wanted in flowers, decorations or any of the other things. He realized that neither of them had, had a chance to think it over as of yet. _"I feel like I fell into an endless hole of trouble."_ He took a deep breath glancing around his various small friends and finally lifted his hands to silence them all.

"I don't know." Was all he managed before seeing Oriana was retreating from the other Oompa Loompa's and heading his way. "Let her answer…if she even knows." She stopped a few feet from him and rose a brow at this. "Colors, flowers, decorations…I lost track of the rest."

She started to giggle at the almost terrified expression on his face. "Poor you." He smirked amused by my lack of sympathy. "I don't think either of us thought about this." she sat down next to him seeing various outfits were also designed for his approval and shook her head in amusement, she loved his look but also knew that his outfit would be far from just plain old black she didn't want him to look like a penguin and reacted by tossing aside the various penguin like suites. "Too normal."

**--Original POV—**

"Agreeing with that…I know one color that's out." He smirked at the almost evil glance I shot his way. "Unless you like the idea of…

"You even breath that word bubblegum pink and I'll clobber you." He giggled at the scowl on my face and glanced up in time to see the grandmothers discussing various flowers. "I get the feeling someone told them the flowers I like." I glanced over at Nelly who was glancing over the choices in their hands and grinning from ear to ear.

"What about colors you two?" both of us jumped at the approach from behind and turned to face Mrs. Bucket and my mom.

"Mom…haven't gotten that far yet." I offered weakly seeing her raise her brow at this. "Been a little busy batting at the leeches ya know." Her and Mrs. Bucket started to chuckle with one another at this. "What's so funny?"

"You two are starting to sound alike is what's so funny." My mom turned back to discussing things with Mrs. Bucket and left me and Willy staring at them both oddly.

He shook his head fascinated by all the action around us before apparently registering what they said. "We aren't that bad…are we?" I nodded smiling at the concept of beginning to even act alike. "This could be bad." He grinned impishly, which only made me start giggling.

"Only for those who know us too well." Emilee and Doris appeared before us almost as if they were cued to do so. "Creepy." He nodded amused at the sudden appearance of the few that seemed to know us both too well.

Doris began to sign nervously. "There are some legal matters to be discussed in your office…I would recommend bringing her with you to maintain your temper."I noticed him frown at them, clearly something was wrong and he was very suspicious.

"Thank you Doris." I stood next to him after he stood adjusting himself accordingly. "I have something to do with legal matters waiting in my office…I was told it would be in my best interest to bring you along." He offered a wry smile, which made me wonder what else had just gone wrong.

"I'm always by your side." He smiled at this wrapping his arm around my waist, both of us headed to the elevator and made sure to let the others continue about their planning for the time being.

I puzzled over the problem inside the elevator wondering what else had to go wrong now, it seemed like we would get one problem solved and more would turn up. I glanced up at the familiar ding and walked around behind Willy's chair placing my arms lightly around his shoulders waiting for the problem to be shown into the office. Problem was an understatement unfortunately for us, because Haywood and Cosette both walked in looking far too happy even for my liking. _"This isn't a good thing."_ They had a strange dark haired man follow them in, he appeared to be a plain clothed officer from what I was guessing and when he flashed a badge my suspicions were confirmed.

Willy sat up studying the officer cautiously; whatever these two were up too it was already out of hand. "Mr. Wonka I presume?" he nodded already disliking the officer's tone of voice. "It appears that we have a bit of a problem at this time. Mr. And Ms. Parker here have brought formal charges against you for threatening their lives and harassment, at this time there is no definite evidence of this but there will be more legal discussions on these matters in the future. I know you are attending a wedding in the future according to your odd secretary and after this we will be discussing further information into these accusations. As for your fiancé she is also involved in these matters and it is recommended that she also return with you after this trip." He bowed slightly an almost sneer on his face. "I will leave you to discuss these matters with them." He then left the office.

I grasped his shoulders tightly I could already see the dark look taking over his face even if I couldn't meet his eyes and read him further. "We have legal papers to further the issues by the way." Cosette smiled wickedly seeing Haywood also had a cocky grin on his face. "I warned you not to threaten us…now that we have settled this for the time being, have a nice day." She and Haywood then promptly left the office.

Thump 

Willy violently tossed the folder of legal papers on the floor and was about to throw various objects at the door, I stopped this just in case it was the thing that they needed to get us both into further trouble. He was furious even angrier then I had seen him before, I stepped back allowing him to vent tossing various things around the room and was mindful to duck when necessary. They had succeeded in making it worse, just as I predicted they would which meant we would need some re-enforcements. Finally after venting for a good hour he flopped in his chair muttering angrily and glowering at the floor, I hated to see that dark look on his features but knew this time it would take even more effort then I had to put him in a good mood.

He glanced up at me and attempted a smile, but failed. "I think you should let me be for a while…not even your magic is going to help this time Starshine." I nodded understanding that at the moment he didn't want me to see how angry he could really get and ducked from the office leaving him be for the time being.

**What happened?**

I read over the note from Doris and frowned sadly. "A lot of unnecessary trouble." I explained everything in detail to her and noticed her pale slightly at this newest dilemma. "I'm going to talk with Malcolm and Hillary…I hope they can help." She nodded going back to work and leaving me to wander down to the flight of stairs that led to the chocolate room.

I slid along the slide all the way to the familiar candy grass of the chocolate room; my wonderful mood had just plummeted miles below sea level. Every time we would get ahead of some problem or another, more would come along and become even worse. I set my mind to talk with Hillary and Malcolm about the issue at hand, luckily for me they were taking a break down near the chocolate falls, which meant I wouldn't have to involve anyone else in the dilemma. Both turned to my unhappy expression and I began to tell them what all had just happened, which included keeping it between us and them, not even my mother was going to get dragged into this situation if I could help it. Hillary and Malcolm both agreed to do what they could during their trip back home to sort out some more of their own wedding issues before returning later that night, I was thankful to have them as my friends and glad that they were so good at helping us out in a pinch. I for once was glad Malcolm had a rich father and knew how to deal with situations similar to this, otherwise Willy and I may have cracked under all the stress or worse I might have lost him.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

He had thrown just about everything in his office by the time she had left him; it had been nearly an hour of non stop raging and tossing things about. He flopped tiredly in his chair attempting to massage away his headache, he couldn't believe that those two had gone this far it was bold even for them. _"I'm going to loose her with all these disasters happening."_ He sat up hearing his office door crack open and spotted Doris with an almost sad smile on her face. She could tell what was going through his mind and shook her head sadly.

She finally started to sign. "Ms. Winters has gone to confide in her two friends, this issue will be resolved…don't fret so." He tilted his head almost thoughtfully. "She isn't about to let you two be pulled apart for anything…I haven't seen anyone this determined since you." He smirked at this and started to feel a bit better.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one though Doris?" she shrugged pretending to ponder it and then left to return to work. "For our sake I hope it's good." He reluctantly slid from his chair and went to the elevator; he needed Oriana right then and wanted to be with her more then anything at the moment.

Once inside the familiar Chocolate room the first thing he noticed was the others still planning things but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed glancing carefully around his massive candy paradise and took his best pick of where he might find her. He started with the gummy forest full of various gummy vines, flowers, and other objects, passed the candy cane grove and finally settled along the top of the falls where a meadow of various candy flowers grew. He knew she was fond of the chocolate river and had been curious of how it would look from so high up, he took the long hill finally coming to the top and finally saw Oriana sitting on the edge of the falls among several candy flowers staring across the room. She was melancholy and had a cup of sugary drink in one hand from the many edible flowers.

She glanced down the tall chocolate river sadly watching the wedding plans continue without her input. "You found me?" he glanced down at her amused smile and saw the sad look still lingered there.

"It was my last option to look." He sat down pulling her into his arms and leaned on her shoulder staring across the room. "Doris said you got some help." She nodded at the curious statement keeping her attention on the room around them. "Then you shouldn't worry…those two always have a plan."

**--Original POV—**

I knew that, but it wasn't reassuring in the least. "Doesn't mean I can stop worrying." I glanced down at the edible flower in my hand and broke off a piece placing it in his mouth before he could retort, I knew he wasn't about to let me stay in a bad mood for long. "I still wish Cosette choked to death on that damn beaded dress." I sat the rest of the cup down and leaned back into his arms.

"Being depressed isn't a good thing in a factory full of dreams." I smiled at that, he did have a point. "Taylor should be arriving sometime later today if you want to see Nelly's reaction." I glanced down over the falls seeing Nelly was fiddling with her phone, text messaging him again.

"Good…otherwise she's going to have one ugly phone bill." He giggled at this; at least I still maintained my humor for the time being anyway. "Why is Doris waving you down?"

He glanced down at the tiny woman and squinted to study her hand gestures. "Early arrival…apparently Taylor has already gotten here." I stood immediately and tugged him to his feet.


	45. Chapter 45: Honors & Punches

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Sorry for the long wait on an update, my writing muse seems to be concentrating elsewhere at the moment. I never quit on a story though and hopefully will have some more for you soon. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update.__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 45: Honors & Punches**

We hurried down the path from the chocolate falls and jogged over to Doris who was motioning at a very curious looking young man. He appeared slightly overwhelmed with the chocolate room at the moment which amused me a great deal. He was tall with light brown hair and soft hazel eyes hiding behind thin silver rimmed glasses, he wore black slacks and a green dress shirt before spotting us both and smiling hesitantly. Doris giggled motioning Gregory to get Nelly over here on the double and after a short few seconds I heard a familiar squeal and slid over next to Willy dodging the fly by Nelly who literally tackled poor Taylor. He easily steadied himself hugging her tightly in turn; he then glanced down at her and offered a broad smile.

"He did it." I pointed to Willy who looked horrified at being found out. "You didn't think I would let her keep thinking you were annoyed with her did you?" he made an excuse me motion and then proceeded to tickle the crap out of me forcing me to giggle hysterically.

Nelly observed us and glanced back at a very confused looking Taylor. "That's my cousin Orianna and her future husband Willy Wonka…the nut job." He nodded studying the pair of us tickling one another completely lost in our own world for the moment.

"Sorry for (hic)…damn." I stopped right there, the last thing I needed was more taunts from Nelly and I knew Willy found it too adorable for his own good.

"She's fine…give her a bit for those to wear off…come meet Salina and the rest of the group." I stuck out my tongue watching Nelly wander off contentedly.

"Tha(hic)nks a (hic) (hic)bunch." I managed seeing he was giggling amused at my current predicament.

"You're very welcome." He smiled cheekily and pulled me into his arms. "Let's go see what's up with the planning." I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes. "Colors?"

"You have a thing for dark red, purple, and black…I'm blue, red and white…what do you think?" I was surprised my hiccups had ceased so easily.

"Blue and Purple wedding?" I couldn't help but smile at him; he was far too amused with himself at the moment. "Maybe a light blue, lavender and white?" my mom startled us both from our discussion since we had slowly been making our way to the group.

"Sounds decent…I was worried with her and you choosing." She smiled at my amused grin seeing Willy was rather startled at being teased by my mom all of a sudden.

"That's three against you now…my mom is by far worse then Nelly and Hillary combined, Even if Malcolm is helping." He groaned watching my mom laugh walking over to talk about the colors with Mrs. Bucket.

The colors seemed to go over rather well and soon the plans were again underway which left Willy and myself watching the action around us. We were both preoccupied with the issues from Cosette and Haywood at the moment, other then Hillary and Malcolm the only other ones aware of the problem were Oompa Loompa's. Watching the group working on the wedding planning around us made me smile despite the situation brewing, I was oddly enough excited over Hillary and Malcolm's wedding it would be a sort of rehearsal for the two of us. _"Music?"_ I turned hearing the sounds of one of my favorite songs playing around the chocolate room and noticed Willy also glance about. Both of us walked toward the candy cane grove where the sound was emanating from and noticed several familiar Oompa Loompa's standing with huge smiles on their faces. They were attempting to take our minds off the situations that seemed to go from bad to worse, without warning he reached out pulling me into a twirl among the candy cane trees.

We danced for several what seemed like hours, both enjoying ourselves and going off away from the problems at hand. Emilee watched dancing along with a gurgling Gilbert and several others seemed to join in on the fun with us, it was wonderful and so relaxing. Willy and I finally settled down against one of the candy cane trees laughing with one another and cuddling. _"They know how to help, I love those little guys."_ I felt gentle kisses along my cheek and down my neck snuggling closer into his embrace, I was very happy and felt lighter then I had since all the issues in our lives at the moment.

"Their wonderful little devils at times." I smiled up at Willy, he had a brilliant point right then. "I finished another one of your recommendations finally." I met his violet gaze waiting to hear which book he had completed this time, he still read his cheesy romances but I had convinced him into various other ones too. "_The Time Machine_ was a wonderful story and yet oddly sad at the same time…it sort of…" he was lost for a moment in thought.

I glanced up at his odd expression and smiled. "Haunts you…good word for it" he nodded agreeing with me. "What am I going to do with you?" he smirked he knew exactly what I meant, somehow no matter what happened he would always be demented underneath it all.

"No idea…" he paused glancing up at Doris who appeared to be rather excited oddly, she paused in front of him and waved her hands in a rapid fashion. "Hillary has good news for us." I glanced up at his brightened eyes and smiled.

Soon after Doris disappeared Hillary made her way ducking around various candies and stumbled at our feet with a rather annoyed huff. Malcolm was just behind and started to chuckle at her less then graceful entrance, I wondered if she was attempting to catch up with me in the clumsy department.

"I thought that was my thing?" she glowered at me brushing candy from her black sweater and tucking her legs in an Indian style fashion.

"It is…he helped." She pointed over at Malcolm who feigned innocence before sitting down beside her and clasping her hand. "Good news…we did a bit of digging and found out something interesting."

"Cosette and Haywood hired that policemen…we found this out with a sizable donation to his bank account, he's been suspended. Those papers are somewhat legitimate but due to bribing a police officer…" I grinned already knowing what had happened.

"They had to drop the charges against Willy." Willy rose a brow at how easily I figured this out. "My mom used to work as a correctional officer; I know the law pretty well." Malcolm and Hillary both nodded.

"Does that mean all is well for now?" Willy looked oddly relieved and exhausted at the same time. I nodded with the others at this good news; I snuggled back into his arms and held him tight. "Now all that's left is how your wedding is going to go."

"On the bloody water whether Moira likes it or not. Thankfully her lovely unappealing boyfriend is stuck getting the Parkers out of the legal hole they dug." I couldn't help but laugh at Hillary's determination, she had always been that way and this time I could see absolutely nothing was changing her mind.

"Yippy." I giggled at the sour look on his face, he had learned to deal with a lot he didn't like thanks to me, but this was even more so out of his territory then usual. "I do far too much for you." He gave me one of his amused smirks.

"I didn't beg though…you just love me." I gave him my own smug smirk and noticed a familiar 'you're in trouble' look slowly creeping across his face. "Excuse me guys." Before I managed to get to my feet and run he clamped his arms around me and refused to let go.

"I think you two are just adorable." Both Willy and I gave Malcolm a funny look; even Hillary was watching him oddly. "Oh dear help me…I sound like her." He pointed at Hillary who crossed her arms giving him a warning look.

I glanced up at Willy's amused smirk and shook my head. "So I noticed." I proceeded to attempt to squirm away, but without success he was keeping a firm grasp on me no matter what I did. "Willy." I whined pathetically, Hillary started to giggle at this.

"Maybe Malcolm's right…you two need a room." I noticed a faint flush in Willy's cheeks and grinned.

"We have one…" I attempted to say more, but Willy's hand promptly covered my mouth.

"Enough…I'm already red enough thank you." Malcolm offered me one of his devilish 'I'm up to something looks' and I knew Willy was in for it.

"Actually Willy I could let her barrow a pair of handcuffs, I'm betting she knows some tricks." Willy's jaw opened in complete shock, not to mention I was trying not to laugh. "What do you say Orianna?"

I smirked wickedly, Willy knew that I was up to something and tried to cover my mouth again. "I like the idea…" I attempted to pull his hand away to finish, but this time he started to tickle me to stop any further responses.

"Enough already." Willy was so red by then I could picture him directing traffic easily. "I feel outnumbered."

Hillary giggled pointedly. "You are." I nodded in agreement still trying not to laugh at his insistent tickle attack. "We'll be good; she might turn blue if you don't stop soon." He finally relented and allowed me to squirm loose.

The four of us hung out in the candy cane grove goofing around like that until dinner was announced from across the chocolate room by Nelly, I couldn't help but giggle at how excited she was acting now that Taylor had joined the group. We listened to her tell stories one after another at the dinner table even when desert was done. During the little chat session I kept close to Willy and read a few chapters of _Jurassic Park_ to the grandparents feeling his arm rest lightly around my hips. Soon everyone was starting to grow tired from the busy day and after tucking in the grandparents and saying my goodnights I followed Willy to the elevator heading off once again to our shared room. Unfortunately once we got to the hall we both paused seeing something was off with the waiting Oompa Loompa's at the end of the hall, they appeared to be conspiring with one another.

**--Willy Wonka's POV—**

"_What are you little devils up too?"_ he studied them suspiciously taking note that Gregory, Felix, Ben, Emilee, Doris, Herman, Marty, and a few other familiar faces were watching them, out of the group though Emilee appeared to be the most nervous. _"I almost think…I know the chief left me a folder about something on Emilee, I can't quite..."_ She hesitantly approached Emilee who had cautiously stepped from their gathering.

"Willy?" Orianna gave him a concerned look which brought him from his thoughtful daze.

Emilee glanced back and forth and then started to sign to Willy, after a brief few minutes he nearly dropped his cane, which stopped tapping suddenly. "Emilee…are you sure?" he felt awkward in the current position he was in, it had stunned him that she would even consider such a thing with how well he seemed to deal with them. "She's sure." He watched her nod with a bright smile.

I was again kicking myself for not learning their language. "Sure about what?" He glanced at her nervously and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing made its way out.

Finally after a gentle prod from Orianna he took a breath. "Guardians." He managed watching her eyes widen slightly, apparently that was enough for her to figure things out. "Why me…Ew." He wrinkled his nose only receiving several amused giggles from those around him, including Orianna once she recovered from the surprise.

"Guardians as in god parents of the Oompa Loompa children?" Emilee nodded brightly giggling again at Willy's odd expression. "Very honored Emilee." I leaned down on my knees and allowed the woman to hug me seeing Willy giving me one of his 'this is your fault looks' which only made me smirk smugly.

"Thank you Emilee." He managed trying to keep a straight face, but the others knew better and continued to giggle at his expense watching Emilee wave before they followed after her. "You aren't amusing me." He walked past me ignoring my amused giggle behind him. _"That's one of the highest honors of their tribe…why me though…ew."_ He couldn't hide the smile that formed in the corner of his mouth, he was oddly proud at this news and would eventually learn to deal with Oompa Loompa children; at least if she had anything to do with it.

"You're happy…don't deny it." She grinned seeing that the Oompa Loompa's had packed their things for Malcolm and Hillary's wedding, he also noticed this and raised a brow in thought. "Your eyes are giving you away again." They were alight with pride, something she hadn't seen often enough lately.

"Deny what?" He dodged her attempt at tackling him to tickle him and turned catching her around the arms pulling her to the bed with him. "I don't deny anything…it's your fault you know." She smiled up playing with his hair.

"Guilty and loving it." She smirked at his amused expression and pulled him into a soft kiss, both of them pulling into each others embrace.

**--Original POV--**

_Poke, Poke_

_Smack_

I realized something was off then and sat up quickly. "Willy?" I turned seeing he was holding his nose with a wide-eyed look frozen on his face. "Oh…are you alright?"

"_She socked me in the nose."_ His eyes lowered slightly, but he was still holding his nose. "I think so." Come the muffled reply. "Since when do you hit in your sleep?" I attempted to keep a straight face, but couldn't help the smile that finally slid across.

"Um…it happens on occasion, Nelly got a black eye once." I attempted to pry his hands from his nose, but he shook his head looking oddly sheepish. "Did I do what I think I did?" I had a feeling he had a bloody nose thanks to my stupidity.

Doris come into the room right then and we both turned to look at her. "Doris…I need a nosebleed stopping candy." She nodded disappearing quickly from the room; I winced at the sounds of this and lowered my hands into my lap.

"Sorry about that." I heard a stifled giggle and turned narrowing my eyes at him curiously. "It's not funny…I hurt you." I crossed my arms pouting at the still giggling Willy and watched him disappear in the bathroom with whatever Doris had returned with. "NOT FUNNY" Doris jumped at this turning to eye me curiously.

**Did I miss something this morning?**

I eyed the note Doris handed me and nodded. "Yeah, he poked me and I sort of reacted in my sleep……I gave him the bloody nose." I frowned at this seeing Doris burst into a fit of giggles. "It isn't funny…I feel bad." I glanced up watching Willy emerge later looking fine with a glow in his eyes.

He walked over and sat beside me attempting to wrap his arms around me, but I swatted him away and walked into the bathroom. _"Not funny, smart ass."_ I glowered at him before shutting the door and walking over to the shower.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched her retreat to the bathroom with a startled look on his face. "Is she mad, or making me squirm?" he wondered aloud watching Emilee sneaked into the room followed by Ben. Doris signed the issue and then all eyes met his with an almost annoyed look. "What?" he asked defensively.

Doris started to sign in an almost forced polite fashion. "She feels bad for hurting you is what! You actually made too light of the situation and made her mad, you deserved that bloody nose." She turned to leave along with Emilee and Ben, all of them looked thoroughly cross at the moment.

"Did not." He retorted sticking out his tongue after them. "She's going to be grumpy…" he considered this. "Until I come up with a way to make her not grumpy." He watched Orianna exit the bathroom and ignore him, before she went into the closet to change.

**--Original POV--**

"_I shouldn't be mad at him, but I feel horrible for socking him."_ I glanced through my things pulling on a pair of tan bellbottoms and sliding on a matching peasant top. I turned to return to the room and proceed to ignore Willy, until I felt something goose me from behind and jumped nearly a foot.

"Sorry about earlier." He offered me a puppy dog look, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement to my reaction. "I didn't mean to make you angry, just decided to make light of it…I know to move now." I glared at him; there was no way he was getting off that easily.

"I should have hit you harder." I muttered smirking thoughtfully at his suddenly suspicious look.

Without warning I reached above me and pulled the pile of extra blankets and such down watching them covering him. I then walked from the closet giggling at the candy curses muffled from his current predicament; I felt much better right then. I walked over flopping among the couch and popped a raspberry into my mouth watching him emerge later with effort untangling himself from another blanket, his pajama's and robe were a mess and his hair looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket. He gave me a look of annoyance before disappearing in the bathroom to take his own shower; it was a game of wits and too early in the morning for him not to be up to something.

I observed Willy walk from the bathroom moments later and disappear in the closet. "Was that necessary Orianna?" I saw him come out wearing a crimson suit with black trim, he still had that annoyed expression on his face but again his eyes were stating to the contrary.

"Yes." He crossed his arms at this and started over to join me, I knew he was up to something though and before he could settle on the couch beside me I stood walking around the other side. "I know that look." A familiar smirk settled in the corner of his mouth then.

He uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "What look…I apologized and you tried to suffocate me with the extras in the closet." I giggled at his reference, not to mention his appearance afterward had been highly amusing. "Come on, lets eat and go see what Hillary and Malcolm have up their sleeves for our last night in the factory." I reluctantly come back around the couch, first mistake.

He caught me before I could turn to bolt and proceeded to tickle me until I slumped to the couch giggling madly; he finally stopped after a few minutes and eyed me with flashing violet eyes. Instead of offering him a reaction I stuffed some fruit into my mouth and crossed my arms, I was going to give him a good hard time. Willy shrugged reaching across the breakfast tray and picked at the fruit salad keeping his eyes on me, expecting something to happen.

I glanced over at him seeing he momentarily forgot to watch me after several minutes and smiled evilly. "Have some juice?" he eyed me suspiciously but nodded watching as I poured us both some juice in the cups provided. "I'm not mad anymore, just don't make me feel so bad next time." He offered me an amused smile and nodded before reaching for his juice. _"I need to remember to thank Ben and Nelly both for the suggestion of this morning's juice."_ Willy froze and nearly spit out the juice he had in his mouth, he swallowed it and then turned to me with an almost horrified look on his face.

"What did you do?" He managed after looking slightly concerned with the glass before him. "That's strawberry juice." I caved and started laughing madly at his reaction, I knew it had been a bit on the mean side but his demented personality would enjoy the joke, eventually.

I managed to stop laughing once he laced his hand with mine. "Nothing, it was an innocent joke." I couldn't hide the smile on my face. "I figured it had been a while without a strawberry joke…besides it was something to remind you that I would be around to kill Hart, the next time he got smart." I felt him tug me into his arms and kiss me softly before he giggled at my trick.

"That was a very evil reminder." I shrugged leaning into his arms, a few minutes later the Oompa Loompa's come to retrieve the breakfast tray and left us to ponder our next adventure together. "Ew." I glanced up at him after the short silence.

"Ew what?" he glanced down at me and then glanced over at our things that were packed for our trip tomorrow. "Oh…ew to that." I pointed and he nodded. "It won't be so bad…it will be just like us hanging out in the factory, minus a few familiarities. Hillary and Malcolm's wedding won't be like the bachelor party, I swear……afterward is when we have to worry." He groaned at this giving me a dirty look, which promptly made me start giggling.

He lifted me to my feet and both of us exited our room, I had no idea what he had up his sleeve today but judging by his look it was something I would like.


	46. Chapter 46: Silver Dreams

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Finally an update for everyone, I am hoping that for the time being the writers blockade I've had to deal with is finally broken down. It feels so good to be able to write again and hopefully will have some more for you soon, I'm going to try and update this at least once a week if not more. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. A special thanks for being so patient with me. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 46: Silver Dreams**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy pulled her into the elevator with a small smirk; she knew very well that smirk always led to something interesting within the factory walls. Again they were within the well-known 'Living In' room again with a few small changes, Nelly, Taylor, Hillary, and Malcolm were present and watching him expectantly. Willy proceeded to explain the 'living in' room and what it was to the four of them.

Nelly eyed me with a suspicious raised brow. "Is he kidding?" Taylor appeared to be thinking the same thing and exchanged curious looks with her and then the others.

Orianna smiled and shrugged. "Have you known him to kid with that smirk of his?" she eyed Willy curiously and then sighed. "Hillary?"

"I think I'm in agreement with Malcolm on this one." Hillary glanced at Malcolm who smiled at her and nodded. "We believe him…it's wise to do so in this magical madhouse…I like it, but I'm not always sure I'm sane within it." She noticed Orianna had a far too familiar grin appearing on her face.

"Since when were you ever sane?" Orianna paused glancing at Willy in surprise, for once Hillary had no retort at hand, she had been expecting Orianna to say something cute, not Willy.

"I resent that." Hillary pouted snuggling in Malcolm's arms.

**--Original POV--**

"Resemble that." I retorted gleefully feeling an arm wrap tightly around my waist and wondering what adventure he had in store for the six of us that afternoon. "Willy…

"Shh." He whispered pressing a button, and smiling warmly at the startled expression on their faces.

It was the first time I had witnessed the room come alive with its full magical potential. He hadn't covered my eyes this time and within the room was a wonderful kaleidoscope of rainbow colors flashing, and images from thousands of movies, books, and other various forms of entertainment moving in a circle of imagery around us. It was like being lost in a dreamland of color and pictures, finally the colors settled and we found ourselves within a magical landscape of forests, caves, and running crystal water.

"Where in hell are we?" Questioned Taylor startling us out of our studying of the place around us, clearly he wasn't as soft spoken as we were all led to believe.

Willy smiled with a familiar twinkle in those violet depths. "Fantasia, near the…

"Child like Empress's castle." I finished staring straight up at the enchanted sparkling white towers in front of us. The mother of pearl sheen shining with its own luminescent light. "Are we going to Silver City?" I turned seeing an amused expression lingering there on his face and nearly bounced on the balls of my feet in excitement.

Nelly glanced curiously ahead and notice a silver boat waiting further down the hill we were currently residing on, clearly we weren't overly far from the acidic waters. _"Acid…isn't the water to Silver City completely acid?"_ she glanced up at Hillary who also looked wearily at the water down below us and the awaiting silver boat.

"Hillary?" Malcolm sensed her hesitation and glanced at Willy and myself. "I'm quite sure the acidic waters are safe…we'll be in a boat and it's part of Willy's amazing factory." He murmured seeing her and Nelly each take a breath and smile slightly at one another.

Willy laced his hand within mine and led the way down the rather steep and rocky path, preventing me from falling down the slope several times. Once we made it to the edge of the acid waters that led to Silver City I noticed the gondola silver craft within the water. It was laced with silver net like trim and thousands of lilies among the silver vine like eaves that surrounded a small bench within the craft. The ship attendant was wearing an old fashion Victorian style dark blue uniform, with a mask that appeared like a clown with sapphires for teardrops on the eyes. About everyone within the city often were dressed in this fashion from what I had seen within the movie, clearly Hillary was fascinated with this form of attire.

Willy smirked knowing full well Nelly was still leery of the boat and waters before her, but she easily climb in with assistance from the rider, followed by the others. Willy was next into the boat offering me his outstretched hand and pulling me within his embrace. The gondola was easily gliding within the acid silvery blue waters, and soon we were on our way to the entry gates of Silver City.

Once we were within the giant silver walls of the land, the first thing everyone clearly noticed was the colorful display of costumes. The silver city was literally swarming with a rainbow assortment of flowing costume like Victorian attire, and masks of all shapes, sizes, and accessories. I had to smile as a woman wearing a peacock colored gown walked by with more feathers in her hair then a peacock itself. Willy giggled avidly with the others at the strange array of fancy costumes, and elegant styled headdresses. We soon discovered stands of merchandise within the walls, with elegant jewelry of every shape, and design imaginable, and of coarse all designed in silver. The people of the city were warm and welcoming, almost as though it was constantly alive in celebration. I could feel the music within the walls, before actually hearing it. The sound was a pleasant almost tinkle of bells type music, making everyone feel giddy and excited.

I felt hands firmly lock around my waist pulling me off into the crowd and watched the others go their own ways. _"What is Willy up to now?"_ I wondered turning to meet mischief filled violet eyes. He placed a finger lightly to my lips and shook his head before leading me deep within the square of the city. Within the clearing was where the music had come from and among the square was a pearly white seashell style stage with the Child Like Empress herself within the stage on an elegant silver cushion. The music was originating from this area and half the Silver City residents were dancing and entertaining themselves within her presence.

Willy paused observing the crowd and offered the Child Like Empress a bow. "You said you like her…now you can meet her in person." He very softly placed a warm kiss on my lips and pulled me toward the front of the twirling colors of the residents and right directly in front of the Empress herself.

The Child Like Empress smiled warmly and lowered her head in a small bow. "Welcome to Fantasia, and to Silver City friends." She slowly climb to her feet, a long elegant white silken dress flowing lightly behind her, as though it were made of liquid, her long dark hair elegantly braided behind her with a stream of pearls around her forehead. "Falcore mentioned your visit once before…it's a pleasure to meet you both." She then gently clasped at my free hand pulling me with her among the rainbow colored crowd.

I clasped Willy's hand tightly with my other one and watched him hesitantly guide along, clearly he hadn't expected that sort of a greeting. "Empress…" she turned meeting my gaze with soft gray eyes and a warm childish smile. "…Is Falcore present here in Silver City?" she nodded pointing through the thick crowded square and toward the back, there present was the familiar dog like dragon with a soft kindness in the depths of his warm eyes.

"Falcore has brought many friends to us…" she paused noting Willy's uncomfortable stance. "…Fantasia is a very real place, one just need imagination to find it…you are safe within this realm and are much welcomed friends." I noticed Willy relax feeling a bit more comfortable now. "Come celebrate with us, and your friends may also join in the festivities." She led us to the middle of the crowded area and before Falcore stood four very confused looking people.

"This is really…

"Weird." Willy finished for Hillary who nodded eyeing the people around us and smiling slightly when Nelly walked over scratching Falcore's ear. "Who is that?" he managed eyeing a young boy with dark hair and warm brown eyes, he had a white horse at his side and was talking softly to the excited animal.

"Atrayu and Artax." I answered seeing Rockbiter was within the crowd, along with his son Junior and wife who was coaxing the boy to sleep. "It's very strange." I murmured almost lost in some sort of a trance.

Willy gently pulled me into his arms, resting his hand within mine. "It's almost like a dream." He smiled slightly and as if on cue a slow song seemed to come floating across the center of Silver City and we were off.

I noticed Hillary, Malcolm, Nelly, and Taylor were too lost among the crowd and music. I felt like Willy and I were in our own little magical dream, feeling the music entwine us within the soft bell like melodies. It sounded like thousands of crystal like bells and soft piano's around us, almost as though the music itself was alive and reflecting what he and I felt for one another. I leaned into his body taking in the magical sweet scents of the factory, and the man I was soon to marry. Everything felt so right and I had no doubts in my mind, I was meant to be with Willy and nothing was going to stop this. I was truly happy and would always be within his arms.

"As much as I hate to end this lovely day, it's near dinner time and we have an early start tomorrow." He whispered softly against my ear, making me reluctantly glance up meeting the sparkle within those violet eyes. "Should I warn the others?" I shook my head stopping him before he undid the magic around us.

I then very slowly not caring who was around us leaned up pulling him into a tender kiss, I slowly slid my tongue with his closing my eyes as his arms tightened around me. _"Can this magic last forever?"_ I wondered with a brief smile pulling back from the soft kiss. "Is this how it will be forever?" I managed softly my lips barely away from his.

"Forever Starshine." Willy kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around me and tapping his cane swiftly to end the scene we were in.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Forever, and ever."_ Willy hadn't expected to ever be able to say that to anyone, and now he had the woman who had claimed his heart wanting to be with him forever. He was for once honestly happy and nothing would ruin this for either of them.

"I was just getting used to Fantasia too." Nelly grumbled giving him a sour look and noticing a strange almost lost look within Orianna's gaze. "Willy…you took her off to La, La Land and she forgot to come back." She crossed her arms leaning against Taylor taking notice that Hillary and Malcolm were studying the pair in thought.

"Nope…heaven." Orianna retorted smirking at the stuck out tongue she received from Nelly. "Dinner." She took hold of Willy's hand and gently tugged him with her.

Hillary and the others left ahead in the elevator, leaving Willy and Orianna to themselves a bit longer. "Starshine…" Willy paused seeing her attention turn to his nervous fidgeting. "…are you ok?" clearly she was still off in her own little world, he briefly wondered if something was troubling her about their current words from before. _"She won't leave me."_ He ignored the old fears resurfacing and studied her hard.

**--Original POV--**

I noticed the worried look within those violet eyes and smiled warmly. "I'm wonderful my love…just wondering what I did to deserve you." I met those nervous violet eyes again and noticed an almost relieved look within his expression.

"I was thinking the same thing." He retorted smugly before ducking my playful swat. "Time to go." I grinned; he suddenly stopped within the returned elevator recognizing my evil look. "What are you…

"Nothing, not up to anything at all." I replied quickly, I then stepped into the elevator and proceeded to tickle the very startled Willy.

After several fits of giggles from both of us, we both exited the elevator making our way toward the Bucket's house. Dinner went rather smoothly with plenty of discussion of the visit to 'Fantasia' and 'Silver City' that night; it also included a very long conversation over what else the room could accomplish from an overly amused looking soon to be married Hillary and Malcolm. Thankfully Nelly had covered Charlie's ears out of respect and the others at the table carefully eyed them as if they both were nuts.

"T.M.I." Willy and I both said together, clearly everyone else agreed with this assumption, and soon dinner was over, everyone returning to their respective rooms for the night.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was idly twiddling his fingers staring around the room, and very much lost in thoughts over the cruise he was about to go on. Orianna lay at his side oblivious to his current dilemma lost in a peaceful sleep; he smiled slightly lightly lacing his fingers through her hair. Somehow this action had always soothed his nerves, reminding him many times over why he was in love with her to begin with. She had somehow filled that void within himself he had been able to avoid for a very long time, he also thanked the Oompa Loompa's for their mischief that brought them together, of coarse he would never admit that openly to them.

"Willy?" she was aware of him stroking her hair and glanced up at violet eyes, they appeared to be very intent on their waiting luggage within the room. "Don't worry hon…I promise to be there all the time." She was graced with a familiar smirk and amused glint within those violet depths.

"I know that Starshine…you are always there when I need you." The smirk slowly faded to a small brief smile. "I'm just not so…

"Sure about this whole thing, because it's too…" She stopped eyeing him with a concerned expression on her face. "…It's too public." She stated knowing very well what was making him so nervous. "The only reporter on this trip we will be dealing with is Hillary…the ones that make it to the docks won't get much detail on the private wedding cruise." I smiled darkly knowing very well that anyone attempting to get on the boat would most certainly find themselves overboard. "Malcolm's father isn't coming…he refused too, even if they did invite him." I felt my expression change to one of irritation.

Willy noticed the sudden change and frown thoughtfully. "It isn't because of those two…

I shook my head before he could finish the thought. "No, it isn't because they helped us." I snuggled closer to him, kissing his jaw lightly to reassure him. "It's because Malcolm's father hates the fact he's marrying Hillary." I could see by his sudden curious expression I had some serious explaining to get my point across. "Hillary comes from a small family; her mom raised her and her two siblings on her own. She was basically dirt poor and on scholarship when they were together in school…

"Malcolm's father sees Hillary as a…" Willy paused glancing down at me with an almost wonder within those violet eyes.

"Gold digger." I sighed softly seeing his eyes turn slightly to a hardened look. "He doesn't, rather never liked me either…at the wedding…" I knew he wouldn't like what I was going to tell him, I could feel his gaze pause on me waiting for me to finish. "…well at least before we get on the ship…he will probably pester you in a fashion, trying to convince you that I'm…

Willy placed his finger against my lips forcing me to pause in my long speech. "You aren't anything like that." He stated firmly, leaning over and placing his lips gently against mine, lingering near my cheek his breath warm against my skin. "I love you with all my heart Orianna, and there is no way that man can convince me otherwise. His breath would be a waste of effort; we've fought for this and been through to much for me to let some darn silly man go gummy up our life." I wrapped my arms tightly around him, snuggling into his maroon silken pajamas and burying my face against him.

"_I love him so much."_ I felt his arms return the embrace, strong and comforting in all their familiarity. "I love you too Willy." I closed my eyes feeling the happy tears stinging slightly against my lids. "We have to get out of bed." I stated as a grumpy after thought not wanting this moment to end right away.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I know." He smirked slowly leaving the bed for the bathroom; he knew she was off to the other bathroom that morning so they could stay on schedule. _"I ever meet that person…I'll give Malcolm permission to drown his father in the river."_ He glared hard at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

It seemed the further into her world he got; the more he found of what had hurt her almost as much as he had been hurt. Her friends had their own pains and he found himself oddly perplexed at this and strangely saddened by it. He hadn't expected to meet people with similar pains in their life and hadn't expected to feel so close to anyone. Orianna had shown him something he thought he was incapable of having and soon he would have her at his side forever. _"Forever…a wonderful and comforting thought."_ He finished up and exited long enough to notice she was standing there with a very perturbed expression on her face.

"What happened?" he was almost afraid of her answer.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She smiled almost forcefully and disappeared into their closet. _"Damn it anyway."_ She glanced up feeling his eyes following her every move.

"Orianna?" Willy was almost nervous of her reaction, hearing a continued line of curses he would rather not repeat.

Slowly with a great deal of reluctance she turned meeting those worried violet eyes. "Malcolm left a message with Jill…apparently his father is going to meet him before we sail off. Mentioned something of discussing matters of importance with…" Willy noticed her pause, eyes growing hard and dangerous. "…Apparently he wants to ask you something." She angrily tossed her robe aside ignoring the startled sound when Willy received it in his face.

Willy knew what the question would be, they had just discussed it moments earlier and he found himself angry all over again. Haywood, Cosette, and reporters had been plenty of reasons for him to be fed up with things, now this was just pushing his patience. He dressed watching her mutter and waving around in a fit of rage, angrily pulling on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved turtleneck red sweater. Furiously she stomped from his sight leaving him to dress lost in his own dark thoughts.

**--Original POV--**

I paused in the middle of the room and swore more. How could things go from so relaxing and happy to down right miserable in a matter of less then twenty minutes? I crossed my arms with a defined stomp of my foot. _"NOT FAIR!"_ I irritably started to pace the length of the room in hopes of stopping my fuming state while Willy dressed.

I felt arms wrap around me and noticed a pair of crimson sleeves resting tightly against me. "We've already discussed how far Malcolm's father will get with me…I love you Orianna. Please stop and take a breath." I felt the anger slowly dissipate and turned into those strong arms, burying myself within his warm embrace.

"I hate him Willy…that man has been the plague to Hillary's happiness forever, and now he's starting on mine." I wrapped my arms tightly around him and closed my eyes feeling his hand lacing in my hair in a familiar comforting fashion.

"He can't." I met soft violet eyes, accompanied by a familiar smirk. "We're too stubborn for him to try." He giggled pulling me into a tender kiss and holding me close again.

Nelly opened the door to the room silently and smiled. "Awww…you two are just soooo cute." I glanced up to see a slightly annoyed and amused cross on Willy's face. "Now that I have your attention…I had to check in to see if you were ready and…" she scowled slightly with an almost pout. "…Hillary accused me of packing too much, and that doesn't include all my equipment for her damn wedding either." She smirked guessing Willy was up to something seeing the highly amused expression on his face.

"She's simply demonic." He murmured near my ear his breath sending a familiar tingle sensation down my spine.

"I've known that for a very, very, very long time." I stated softly kissing him lightly on the jaw tracing kisses up to his ear.

Nelly wrinkled her face in a less then pleased look at the display. "Yick, jeez people get a room already." She laced her hand lightly through a strand of her dark hair.

"We're in it little girl." Willy stuck out his tongue, and with it I noticed a very familiar smirk starting to turn in the corner of his mouth. Clearly he was up to something and I had a feeling Nelly wouldn't like being on the receiving end. "Unless you wish to witness further affection and see exactly how much I do love your cousin…

"EW!" Nelly squealed seeing the twinkle within those violet eyes. "T.M.I" she turned stalking hastily from the room and slammed the door behind her.

I studied his amused expression and watched Nelly's rather rapid retreat to the hall outside our room. Something inside me wanted to scold him for torturing her so much, but then again I had thoroughly enjoyed her reaction, red face, and abrupt exit from the room. I kept my gaze steady on him for a very long time, and realized I technically had nothing to critique him about, even if I wanted to.

"Yes Starshine?" I rolled my eyes heavenward in defeat, how did he expect me to keep a straight face with his insistent smirk and that particular nickname he seemed so fond of lately.

I observed him a moment longer and shook my head. "You sure you aren't the evil one?" I noticed Ben and Doris were now in the room instructing and seeing to the collection of our luggage, they were now both nodding in agreement with me. "Nelly is going to pay you back for that, and you know very well you will live to regret it. We're on a cruise ship…nowhere to technically run or hide and I will not be responsible for what she may do to you." I warned leaning tighter into his arms and snuggling slightly.

The highly exaggerated disgusted look on his face brought me into a fit of giggles. "Ew." He glanced down meeting my gaze, violet eyes sparking with a certain mischief. "Did you have to remind me that she was the devil in disguise…and that we would be on a cruise?" I shrugged with my own mischief ridden gaze.

"We only have to be present for the wedding part…" I leaned up near his ear nibbling lightly and noting his annoyed sound. "…No one ever said we had to leave our room, unless for said wedding." I whispered stepping back out of his embrace and turning toward the exit.

Following me out into the hall I took notice to a very annoyed looking Nelly with her hands irritably lacing through her hair. Her dark eyes lingered on the couple for several minutes, before she harrumphed and turned to the elevator waiting for us to join her.

Willy smiled slightly at the dark look he was receiving and grinned almost cheekily. "I have more?" he offered with a curious raise of the brow.

Nelly flipped him off for his trouble and met my gaze with a small amused twinkle in her gaze. "Why him?" She all but whined giving Willy a pointedly dangerous look.

"Don't have a clue…" I met Willy's gaze and smirked deciding to give Nelly my own choice of a hard time. "…I can share a rather intriguing list of his finer qualities though…" I saw him smirk knowingly out of the corner of my eye. "…hmm…he's a great kisser, great in bed, knows several interest spots which…

"Enough! T.M.I…I swear you're both going to give me a twitch." Nelly covered her ears with the darkest scowl she could muster on her face, before allowing the briefest of curses from her lips. "I hate you sometimes…and that candy making annoyance is rubbing of on you." She stepped into the elevator and giggled at the offended expression on Willy's face.

Willy met my eyes thoughtfully with a slight exaggerated irritated look. "I think it's the other way around…she rubbed off on me." I pretended to be hurt and stepped away from him walking around wrapping my arms around Nelly in a hugging fashion.

"He doesn't love me no more." I pouted hiding my amused expression within Nelly's tangled curls.

Nelly glanced back and forth before pushing me away. "You two were made for each other, and I'm in hell every day for it. Good luck…I'm still throwing nerds and jellybeans." She grinned watching the couple laugh at her before he pressed the button.

"Oof." Willy muttered frowning slightly when he realized Nelly and I had both latched on him to prevent ourselves from becoming human pinball high score again. "What's this one called?" he managed seeing an amused look exchanged between us.

"Sandwiched." We retorted gleefully before waiting for the familiar contraption to stop in the optical illusion hall.


	47. Chapter 47: Boarding & Introductions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 47: Boarding & Introductions**

**--The Docks and Awaiting Cruise Ship--**

The limo opened with a flourish allowing Willy his first glimpse at the large white cruise ship. I poked my head briefly out over his shoulder and took notice to the swarm of press right at the boat and scowled. _"Vultures, leeches, damn blood suckers!"_ I slipped back into the limo and met Hillary's gaze, clearly her and Malcolm had expected this. I took notice to their expressions and realized it was far worse than anticipated and Nelly was clearly very unhappy at her current wig and outfit that disguised her.

"It itches." Nelly complained scratching at the long waist length red fine haired wig she was wearing, the over sized black sunglasses that Willy had insisted on did not help her any either. "This coat is too big, and hot." She complained ignoring Hillary's amused smile, and brushing at the oversized black hooded coat.

"There's so many of them." Willy barely squeaked staring wild-eyed at the swarming press. "I can't do this…

I grasped his arm and shook him slightly. "Oh yes you can…and are." I stated with a forced smile that indicated I would knock the nearest reporter into the ocean.

"She will." Hillary and Malcolm stated very familiar with my tone of voice.

"Will what?" Willy managed feeling me gently pushing him out of the limo and placing on his oversized white goggle like sunglasses.

"Toss the nearest obstacle over into the ocean below." Nelly answered seeing I was in no mood for any of the press at the moment.

We all glanced around the crowded docks, and had no time to notice any of the surroundings but the ship itself. We were moving rapidly through the masses of reporters, I carefully maneuvered Willy between Nelly and myself so no one could invade his personal bubble. The docks were literally littered with reporters of every shape size, color, and fashion disaster imaginable. Unfortunately the last of the reporters for us to run into was Malcolm's father waiting on the boat before its launch.

The ship itself was beautiful with a white décor and two massive decks. One was full of activities, ball rooms, pools, and other forms of entertainment and the top level was the living quarters. The top deck included the private cabins, living lounges and a massive library for those not fond of sailing.

"Malcolm." My attention snapped to the lean gentlemen leaning almost cockily against one of the silver rails of the ship.

He brushed off his black suit and smiled almost too kindly at his son. His greasy black hair and blue eyes reminding me exactly why I thought he was a slime ball. Willy studied him curiously and instantly seemed to take a dislike to him, carefully slipping behind me and resting his arms around my waist.

Malcolm almost cringed at the false sugary sound in his fathers' voice. "Yes father…what can I help you with?" he knew very well the man wasn't staying on the ship, and probably had a few less then pleasant opinions to share with him.

"Actually…" He met my gaze and I could almost feel the disgust within those intent eyes. "…I was hoping to have a word with Mr. Wonka…and don't give me that look. It's just harmless advice, not here on business…" he met Hillary's cold gaze. "…this isn't exactly a newsworthy event." With this he watched Hillary stalk off, followed by a concerned Nelly and Malcolm. "Ms. Winters…would you mind seeing how…

"Bite me Mr. Hart." I then offered Willy a reassuring squeeze and stepped off into the shadows, making sure he could still see I was there with him.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_She wasn't kidding about him being greasy."_ He studied Mr. Hart with a look reflecting contempt. "What would you like to ask Mr. Hart?"

"Demetrius if you please…it's really more of advice Mr. Wonka." He carefully glanced behind him sure he was alone and smiled. "That fiancé of yours isn't much better then the gold digger after my son…I know from experience those two have been scheming something like this…its friendly advice for you to watch your back. Ms. Winters has been through many men in her past, surprised she hasn't gotten some sort of disease or popped out some illegitimate…

Willy's cane slammed down hard nearly on top of Demetrius's foot and with the force would have gone through Demetrius foot. "Don't…" he did all he could to prevent himself from dropping his mask in public, this weasely little man wasn't going to do this to him. "Don't ever talk about my fiancé like that again." He took another breath seeing Orianna was intently studying them, her face frozen in surprise at his sudden action against Demetrius. "Hillary is one of the kindest people I have met, and Orianna is the only woman who has proven to care for me in a way I can appreciate…do not share your unwanted and frankly disgusting advice with me again. I am quite capable of handling things on my own, after all I am a world renown chocolatier…clearly I've made an excellent choice in not beinginterviewedbyyou." Willy forcefully stepped past him and walked quickly to her hiding spot.

**--Original POV--**

I had never seen Willy get so aggressive in public before, and the way he had shot Mr. Hart down had not only surprised me, but clearly the evil little man didn't realize exactly how stupid he really was. Willy made sure to belittle him in front of his peers, this would probably make problems in the future, but for now we were on our way to relaxation in the sun and a friends wedding.

Willy paused in front of me a very familiar dark look within his violet gaze. "I don't have my office…

"I know." I smiled at him and grasped his hand, carefully leading him up the stairs to the level where our cabin was.

We walked easily along the warn planks of the ship and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Willy stood up for Hillary and me both, he had proven Malcolm's father was a complete idiot and walked away to tell the tale. I opened one of the blue doors and allowed him to enter into the lavish room.

The room was a rich dark paneled cabin with deep sapphire velvet plush furniture within the main sitting room. The room itself had two sofas and three chairs, on top of a silvery carpet laden with pale swirls of white vines within the fibers. A small crystal chandelier hung within the center of the room, and a dry bar was over near the door with a small white fridge. One door off to the right I knew would be our room, and realizing Willy's current state I hastily shut the door locking it to be safe.

I stepped back watching him start to pace and rant, hands waving in a familiar fashion, candy curses flowing from his lips in a violent torrent. I could feel the anger radiating off of him and watched his goggles fly landing harmlessly on the floor at my feet, followed by his crimson red coat with a strange fury collar. His cane fell at his feet and hat flew to a chair, I hadn't seen him this furious before and was very concerned. I started to walk over to try and comfort him when his next round of candy curses stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Pixie sticks, gumdrops, gobstoppers, evil little bastard." Willy hissed angrily waving his hands in a violent fashion.

"_Did he…he really cursed, not just candy style."_ I felt my mouth open in an 'O' of shock, I had never in all the time I had been with him ever hear him use a regular curse of any kind. I stopped in my attempt to console him; I felt around behind me and seated myself in one of the many chairs in the room. Willy continued to rant, candy curse and to throw in the occasional 'Bastard' which would just further send me into my current shocked stupor. Finally he stopped pacing and took a very long deep breath; I had counted the word bastard in his ranting nearly twenty times by the time he seemed to finish.

Willy finally realized what he had said aloud and turned seeing my stunned expression. "Um…he, he…I sort of…

"Swore." I answered still a bit surprised. "I didn't know you had it in you to be honest." Very slowly his violet eyes leveled with mine.

"Never been that angry before." Willy stated truthfully, he had never felt such a rage overwhelm him like that until then. _"He insulted everything you stood for, he's lucky I didn't toss him in the ocean and summon a school of sharks."_ He noticed her eyes observing him carefully. "He insulted you, accusing you of…

"I heard." I answered seeing his eyes darken in a very angry way again.

Willy walked over and knelt down on one knee grasping my hands lightly within his. "He had no right to say any of that about you Starshine…he is a cruel man and even Malcolm doesn't deserve a father like that. You are none of those things he insisted on and…

"Willy?" he stopped tilting his head in a familiar child like fashion.

"Yes?" I felt my lip tug lightly into a small smile.

"I love you…very much." I slid my hands free from his grasp and pulled him into the hardest passion filled kiss I could muster; he had become a knight in shining armor and had no idea how much that had meant to me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He had no idea what had caused such a show of passion from her, but he found himself falling into the need within her kiss and leaning into her kiss eagerly. Slowly she pulled back taking a deep breath and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"_He slayed the dragon…maybe those romance novels aren't so cheesy."_ Slowly those long lashes fluttered revealing practically glowing violet eyes; there was desire, passion and an overwhelming need within that gaze.

Before Willy could respond or act on his rather lusty feelings for her, a sharp knock disrupted his thoughts and forced him to focus on reality for a moment. Reluctantly he climb from her grasp and walked over to the door. He noticed their things were waiting to be brought into the cabin and sighed in defeat; he would have to wait until they were alone to act on the strange stirrings she had brought within him. _"No fair."_ He sighed opening the door and allowing the attendant to enter.

"This way." She murmured softly kissing Willy's cheek before showing the man to the doors of their room and allowing him to leave the cart inside.

**--Original POV--**

While Willy dealt with the attendant I took notice to the bedroom curiously. The room had a queen sized bed and was again silver and sapphire identical to the main living room. The bathroom was also dressed in this fashion making it appear almost royal in a way. I was aware of the door shutting rather harshly and smiled slightly. I could tell when he was frustrated and knew exactly why he was at the moment, I had trigged his hormones into overdrive, and all because he had defended me.

"I am such a girl." I muttered aloud hearing a hesitant sound behind me and smiling slightly.

Slowly I slid from the bed seeing Willy was still pleasantly sleeping with a small smile on his face; clearly our latest intimate situation was working its magic on his frazzled nerves. _"He seems a bit more relaxed on the ship, but then again we haven't left the room."_ I stepped into the bathroom allowing the warm shower to cascade down my tingling skin, the ship was crowded with both families and I knew as much as we both hated it, we would have to make an appearance tonight at the gathering in the dinning hall downstairs.

"Starshine?" I glanced up hearing Willy hesitantly enter the bathroom, sounding groggy. "What are you doing?" he questioned watching my head poke from the shower.

I smiled slightly; his eyes were about half open. "Getting ready for the gathering downstairs…

"I thought we…

"We can…" I smiled gently pulling him into the shower hoping it would wake him. "…But we have to make at least one appearance, otherwise Hillary and Nelly will both be beating on our door." He scowled rubbing the water from his eyes and allowing the briefest of smiles.

With a snort between annoyed and amused he shrugged lacing his fingers through my hair. "I don't want to." He whispered softly against my ear.

"_Not like I do either."_ I shrugged at his pouting look and stepped from the shower finding an oversized white robe.

**--Later in the Dinning Hall--**

Twenty minutes later wearing a rather uncomfortable silky cocktail black dress and clinging to Willy we stepped into a crowded room on the first deck. He was clad in a deep red, with black trim, looking extremely uncomfortable and was wearily watching the people in the room.

The room itself was a rich dark paneled wood with various chandeliers across the room in varying lengths, and elaborateness. The floor was a rich almost gold colored tile and was open with various people in an assortment of colors and styles of cocktail attire, tables lined the back walls for seating and a food table was at the front center of the room lined with several dishes. Hillary and Malcolm were talking quietly to each member of their families that would approach, and other guests smiling at our entrance to the crowded room.

"I can't do this." Willy managed gripping my hand tightly his hand shaking within mine.

I turned placing my free hand against his cheek and offered him my most reassuring smile. "You can…I won't let you out of my sight." I kissed him softly seeing him briefly relax, before stepping quickly behind me at the approach of a red headed woman heading our way, wearing a green dress of fancy silk.

"Hello Orianna, so wonderful to see you again." She smiled warmly her dark eyes alight with a kind smile. "This must be Mr. Wonka?" I nodded seeing her raise a brow at his odd twitchy behavior. "I see Hillary wasn't kidding."

"Hillary rarely does kid Deidre." I smiled warmly at Hillary's mother and noticed a very angry looking redhead staring at us with cold blue eyes. "Is Moira sore at me?" she glanced over at her eldest daughter and sighed miserably.

"Moira has been ill since we arrived on the ship, she's angry at her sister." I knew better though, that look was reserved for those that created a headache for her lovely lawyer boyfriend and clearly he was still busy with Haywood and Cosette's mess. "Her lovely boyfriend appeared to have an urgent business to tend to and couldn't join us, so she's also a bit unhappy with that. Strangely she won't tell me what his clients are dealing with, normally she is so open and excited about him." She smiled again and wandered off to talk with Nelly and Taylor who appeared a bit annoyed.

"I bet…clearly Moira is going to have a few choice words for both of us." Willy observed wrapping his free arm carefully around my waist and guiding us toward the currently un-busy Malcolm and Hillary.

Hillary offered her sister a cold stare before meeting my gaze. "She's rather…

"Pissed." Malcolm finished seeing Moira was heading toward us with determination in her every step. "You both might want to run for cover." He pointed out ignoring Hart who snuck up behind him and smacked his arm playfully.

I smiled wryly. "Whatever for?" Moira was within hearing range and muttered irritably under her breath, her deep gray dress flaring at her ankles. "Hello Moira." I offered with false sincerity.

She halted taken back by the greeting and scowled at Willy and me both. "You…" she hissed seeing Willy's brow shoot up curiously. "…Both ruined my life, I have no one on this ship and I've had to suffer with seasickness, I hope both of you get what you deserve, those leeches can say all the rumors they want…I'll help them, and…

"Would you like to have a swimming lesson my dearest Moira?" Nelly was beside me in a second with Taylor resting his arm lightly around her waist. "I think it can be arranged quite easily…after all we are in the middle of the ocean." Willy glanced between Moira and Nelly curious to what the outcome would be.

With a muffled screech Moira turned on her heel and stormed off. "Strange…I expected her to fight back." We all turned to Hillary's youngest sibling and saw her fair brown hair was curled in a fancy way around her face, dark chocolate colored eyes sparking with glee.

"Great to see you again Temperance." I smiled hugging her before returning Willy's arms around my waist. "This is the nicer of the terrors in Hillary's family…Temperance this is my fiancé Willy Wonka." She grinned cheekily with a familiar know it all air.

"I know…Nelly told me." Willy gave Nelly a small roll of the eyes and sighed.

"Of coarse she did." I giggled at the rose brow Nelly offered and elbowed him slightly reminding him he was already in enough trouble with her at the moment. "Hey!" he muttered in a whiney tone giving me one of his looks.

"Awww…isn't that cute." I shot Hillary a warning look and snuggled into his arms ignoring the amused looks around us both. "I have to face the family…you two made your appearance if you want to…

"Hillary!" I warned giving her my most evil glare. "Don't do that…he's having enough to deal with." She smirked knowingly and shrugged walking off with Malcolm in tow to further their visits.

The others left us there staring around the crowded room, I could feel Willy's nervous energy and it was starting to make me anxious as well. He leaned lightly on my shoulder and was muttering candy curses lightly under his breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. I smiled slightly imagining his eyes were probably closed against the sights in his attempt to relax. Slowly I reached around his hands and pried them gently from around my waist turning to face those very weary violet eyes. I listened to the slow music in the room and pulled him gently to a nearly empty space on the large dance floor, I then pulled him into a slow dance in hopes he would forget where we were. Fantasia had been different because he had known it was an illusion, but in this it was far too much of a reality and clearly it was troubling him.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy with a bit of reluctance allowed her to pull him along into the dance, feeling a little less anxious when her arms rested comfortably around his neck and she leaned into his arms. _"This is a bit better."_ He conceded feeling eyes briefly lingering on them before returning his attention to the woman in his arms. Closing her eyes she snuggled tighter smiling when he tightened his hold and were easily gliding along the floor, all crowds and discomforts momentarily forgotten at the moment.

Slowly the music started to slow and change to something more upbeat, bringing them both back to the present. "Are you alright Willy?" Orianna asked meeting intense violet eyes and seeing a familiar twinkle within them.

"Yes." He managed sounding hardly like himself, but starting to realize the room was getting a bit more active. "Why?" he laced his hand through her soft hair feeling her hand softly slide along his arm in hopes of relaxing him further.

"Because you don't look it." She whispered gently tugging on his hand and leading him from the crowded room; she nodded in the direction of their friends and stepped from the crowded room out onto the deck.

The air ruffled around them, a warm updraft waving her hair wildly around her face. Willy studied her expression as she closed her eyes and rested into the wind, hands resting on the guardrail of the ship._"She loves this."_ He realized since he had her moved into the factory and asked her to marry him, she hadn't left the factory in several months. He knew from reading on her she loved the outdoors, and from listening to stories her mother shared and Nelly shared with the Buckets. She had never complained to him though, apparently there was more to her then even her family seemed to understand, but in that moment he saw a side of her he hadn't seen before.

**--Original POV--**

I relished the wind against my face; it had been so long since I had felt the familiar caress of its soft fingers. Slowly arms wrapped around me bringing me back to earth in a matter of speaking and I turned meeting an odd twinkle within those familiar violet orbs. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ I was oddly nervous seeing Willy studying me so intensely.

"You love the ocean?" I nodded wondering briefly where he was going with the question. "I'm sorry Starshine." He whispered almost sadly and closed his eyes, apparently going off into his own thoughts.

I slowly realized what he was claiming to be 'sorry' for and clasped his face gently in my hands. "Don't be sorry Willy…I am not a prisoner in the factory, I just prefer to be with you and inside that magical wonderland I now call home. You've taken nothing from me, just made my life much better." I ignored the questioning look on his face and kissed him hoping to stop his fears. "I'm with you out here, it makes this even more beautiful." I pointed to the sky above us, and noticed a small smile cross his face.

The real stars seemed to shine with a magic intensely all their own, we were within the inspiration for the constellations room and were seeing their twinkling lights together for the first time ever. It made the night somehow more magical and reminded me just how much I cared for him. Relaxing and being on the cruise was just what we had both needed to forget the issues at home and enjoy time together._"Screw the world…we're free."_ I giggled stepping away from Willy and playfully grabbing his cane from him; I then proceeded to twirl it in an imitation of his and waited for him to react.

"You know this always ends badly for you in the long run right Orianna?" I shrugged twirling the cane again and then twisting it like a colorful baton, waiting for him to react.

"Does it now?" I leaned slightly on the cane and then bolted across the deck for the stairs to the upper level. "Maybe things will go my way this time Willy." With that I continued across the upper deck.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Does it now?" He watched her easily skid past him and up the stairs to the living quarters on the ship. He knew very well she had planned on amusing antics through their trip, but this had caught him pleasantly by surprise. Glancing up at the night sky and diamond stars twinkling as if in encouragement he sighed, turning to the stairs and charged after her.

Making his way quickly across the upper level, he managed to see her duck into their room and followed after halting in surprise. The room was completely in darkness, not a single light shown in the room, except for the half moon silver light barely making a show within the blackness of the room. _"How on earth did she hide so easily without doing something clumsy?"_ he found the thought amusing and giggled staring intently into the room until his eyes adjusted to the shadows. Finally he took notice to a shadow move out of the corner of his eye and turned reaching out hearing a startled sound.

"It appears I moved to soon." She muttered relaxing in his embrace and studying him carefully with the sliver of moonlight inside the room. "Hmm?" I could see something within his sparking eyes.

"How did you avoid falling?" He realized what he had said aloud and made a startled sound. _"Gumdrops."_ She grasped his frock coat in hand and leaned up closer meeting his gaze.

"Are you implying I can't stay on my own two feet Willy Wonka?" She questioned seeing he was suddenly unnerved by the look she offered him.

Willy shook his head in a slow almost fretful fashion. "No…" he paused swearing he had seen a twinkle of mischief filter within her eyes. "…just was surprised, usually you're a bit on the…

"Usually I'm klutzy…nothing more to it." I grinned noting he was fidgeting nervously and couldn't see my expression in the dark. "Tomorrow is the rehearsal…you going to be alright?" he took a deep breath and shrugged.

"No idea." She twisted her finger lightly within his soft hair and smiled tugging it playfully. "Stop…that's…" she tugged again seeing she was getting the reaction she had been wanting.

"Annoying?" She slipped from his grasp and took off around the room, diving within the shadows.

Willy stared heaven word and sighed. "No, but that was." He squeaked his gloves in a familiar fashion and took to his search.

**--Other POV's--**

"Nelly!" she whirled to see Temperance coming across the room toward her.

Nelly smiled watching Taylor walk off talking with Malcolm in a curious fashion. "Huh?" she managed feeling Temperance's hand on her shoulder.

Temperance tugged on her friends shoulder and noticed her dark eyes meet with her before lowering with a knowing smile. "How long have you known that Willy and your cousin was engaged and didn't tell me?" she had been friends with Nelly almost as long as Hillary had been friends with Orianna.

"Since Christmas…you only were told because of the wedding." Nelly stuck out her tongue dodging Temperance's playful swat. "Think their good together?" she was curious to her reaction.

Temperance considered what she had seen that evening and the stories Nelly and the others had shared with her. "I think they were made for each other…I haven't seen Orianna that happy in a very long time. Their adorable." Nelly grinned embracing her best friend in the world and tugged her along to find her other half, meaning Taylor.

**--Original POV--**

Tiredly I slipped into bed and smiled when Willy come into the room muttering thoughtfully. "I win." Was all I managed before snuggling against the soft cool pillows.

Willy walked over leaning down seeing my eyes were closed. "You always win." He smirked noting a faint smile twitch across my lips. "Not that easy though." Without warning he lifted me bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. "Pajamas then sleep." He stated firmly lowering me to my feet.

I pouted crossing my arms and meeting those highly amused eyes, seeing a very familiar smirk on his face. "I want to sleep." I stated yawning tiredly before allowing my hair to fall down in waves from the braided bun I had it in. "Sometimes my dear Willy…you are simply impossible to deal with." I tossed my dress in a neat pile at my feet sliding into my blue pajamas and walking back to bed.

"You love it though." He retorted sliding in beside me and wrapping his arms around me contentedly.

"_True."_ I was off into dreamland before speaking the thought alouod though.


	48. Chapter 48: Rehearsals from Hell!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Yay! I got out another chapter for everyone, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 48: Rehearsals from Hell!**

I heard a light muttered round of candy curses and rose a brow half asleep. Slowly I turned seeing Willy was propped beside me with a dark look in his gaze; he had the laptop open in his lap and was scanning something rapidly from the factory notices that morning. _"I know that look."_ I turned watching as he angrily shut down the laptop and looked as though he was considering throwing it across the room.

"What is it?" I managed my voice still sleepily hard to use.

Willy started at my voice and turned his dark look still remaining. "You don't want to know." My brow furrowed at the sarcasm laced within his words. "It appears the vultures are at it again, Charlie had to restrain your mother and his from going out and killing them." He stated wryly.

"You mean the Oompa Loompa's…Charlie doesn't have the skills." My own voice had hardened in disgust, clearly there was another media circus at home again and this time we weren't present to bare witness. "What's going through your mind?" I noticed his eyes seemed to narrow further, seeing a thought seem to suddenly light up his face and cause it to cloud into anger again.

"Demetrius." I winced, I knew that tone far too well and it always seemed to lead to him doing something about the situation. Luckily in this instance we always seemed to manage a way out of whatever he accomplished, examples being Cosette and Haywood as of recently. "He had his revenge for what I said to him. Clearly he has friends in high places." With an irritated sound he shifted from bed and proceeded to pace a hole in the floor.

I followed his pacing for several minutes. "Low places…I'm willing to bet that man has his hands in several illegal operations." Willy paused long enough to give me a skeptical look. "Alright, so it's an over exaggerated opinion…doesn't mean I like his friends in 'low' places." He observed me closely before shrugging and continuing to pace.

_Knock, Knock_

Willy and I both turned to stare at our bedroom door. "Nelly?" I shrugged knowing it could be either her, Malcolm, Hillary, Taylor, or Temperance.

We both waited for some sort of response and received it not to long after, when the door rattled followed by familiar cursing. "Nelly." I stated in conformation seeing a familiar smirk light his eyes and knowing full well he was up to something. "Don't…you're already are on her bad side hon." He shrugged waiting for the rattling to start and opened the door swiftly.

_Thump_

Nelly lay there on her stomach and proceeded to tap her fingers in a frustrated cartoon fashion. "Satan." She muttered glaring up at him and rolling her eyes. "Rehearsal starts in two hours…apparently Deidre is adamant about starting it A.S.A.P." she climb to her feet and turned smirking at a curious Willy Wonka.

"Run." I managed before she lunged at him, and then I proceeded to go about my business while my cousin chased my fiancé around the room for the next half hour. "HEY ABBOT!" I smiled when both smacked into each other at my rather rude interlude.

"Let him get dressed." Nelly realized was coming and frowned in annoyance. "Damn it…he's so irritating." She smirked watching him stick out his tongue before vanishing into the bathroom.

I turned to observe him for a minute. "True…but I love him." She sighed leaning her head against the doorframe in defeat. "I take it you think I'm nuts?"

"Always." She walked over draping her arms over my shoulder. "But I'm used to it…besides he is fun to harass." Nelly then turned to exit the room and wait for us to meet down in the ballroom on the main deck.

**2 hours later at the rehearsal**

"All wrong." Cried Deidre walking quickly over to Temperance who looked to be suited to her namesake at the moment, because I got the impression she wanted to throttle her mother. "Honey…you need to step like a delicate flower." She stated softly hearing Moira snickering from her post at the alter. "Moira darling…stop slouching." She then helped her daughters shoulders firmly straighten and smiled in satisfaction.

This got several stifled giggles from Nelly, Hillary, Temperance and myself. Moira was still very sore over Willy and me, she had attempted to dump her morning breakfast on my lap, but Hillary had cut her off with a slight move of her foot.

"Mother…this is ridiculous." Hillary muttered her eyes narrowing at Moira who had a smug grin on her face. "The wedding will go fine, this rehearsal nightmare is going to make me and Malcolm wish we eloped." She scoffed tiredly at her mothers dark look, clearly mother and daughter were about to blow off steam at each other.

I winced seeing Deidre whirl on Hillary. "Do not speak to me in such a manner young lady…" she paused fingers irritably massaging her temples. "…I am trying to make my daughters wedding the most…

I tuned out the argument between them, all too familiar at how they would blow up at one another and would turn out fine ten minutes later. Willy seemed to wince at every verbal fist fired between the pair; I slowly laced my hand with his in a soothing fashion and sighed in defeat. This day was going to be far too long for anyone's liking and clearly Deidre was in a very fowl mood.

"ENOUGH!" I turned seeing Temperance had covered her mouth in surprise at her outburst. "Sorry." She replied sheepishly to the looks she was receiving. "It's just…you two are embarrassing the other siblings in the family." She didn't really care if Moira was acknowledged, but frankly she was tired of the arguments they were having.

Deidre wrinkled her nose in a familiar surrendering fashion. "She's right…sorry love." She smiled at Hillary and then proceeded to make rehearsal a nightmare for all involved.

**3 hours later.**

"Ew." I laughed hard at the visible discomfort on Willy's face; clearly he wasn't overly fond of rehearsals either. "Starshine…" he hesitated afraid of her answer. "Will ours be like that?"

I shook my head. "No…my mother and I get along much better then that." Hillary gave me a look and swatted me beside the head. "Hey." I protested glaring around the table we had settled at.

"My mother is just too…" Hillary was at a lost for words, she didn't know what her mother was, she just was. "…um…complicated?"

"She's too stubborn to let us live our lives; she still treats us as though we are incapable of living our own lives." Temperance offered swirling the wine in her glass and noticing Hart, and Danny were oddly silent around the pair next to her.

"_Sounds remarkably like Aunt Margo."_ I considered Malcolm's dynamic duo idiot cousins silence, and wondered what was going through their minds. "Twin menace…why so quiet?" Danny was the first to give me a withering look and noticed Hart repeat the action.

"None of your business." Hart offered with a smug look intently eyeing Willy's glass.

I quirked my brow at his smug remark and followed his gaze to Willy's glass. _"He wouldn't dare."_ Willy apparently noticed my curious expression and glanced at his drink with suspicion. He hadn't really been paying attention to the pair any more then the rest of us had and was nervously staring at the punch in his drink. _"Pixie sticks."_ He realized he could be very well off into drunken land by now if they had done the same as the last time.

"Chill!" squeaked Danny feeling my hand roughly wrap around the back of his neck and squeeze. "I'm innocent woman…you're damn scary." I released watching him rub his neck vigorously and lean far away from my reach.

Hart smirked in a smug fashion and slipped from the table easily loosing himself in the overly crowded room. I stood to go after him, but felt a hand suddenly grip my wrist and saw Willy appeared to be a little sickly looking. _"Alcohol, and the ship…SEASICK!" _ I realized the problem before the others and quickly helped him to his feet; I then hauled him out to the guardrails holding onto him as he allowed the contents of his stomach to go overboard into the turquoise ocean below. Willy seemed to be gripping the railing for dear life and was much paler then normal, I felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder and sent Hillary a frustrated look.

Danny cautiously stepped up beside Willy on the other side and to my surprise offered him a glass of water and damp cloth. "Sorry dude…if I knew what Hart was up too, I would have warned you both. He's been far to out of control lately, even for me to like him. Hasn't spoken to me much recently." I saw Temperance was the next to appear and was holding a familiar pink bottle in hand with a small smile.

"Willy?" dulled violet eyes met mine, before he heaved more over the side of the ship. "Thanks Temperance, and thank you Danny." I offered him my first ever kind smile, to my knowledge anyway and watched Willy slowly regain some of his dignity again. "Here." He eyed the pepto in my hand a bit reluctantly. "Don't have your candy cures right now…have to deal with it hon." Sighing in defeat he accepted the medicine and more water from Danny.

"Ew." He managed with a disgusted sound. "I greatly dislike Hart." He stated in a whining sort of fashion before feeling me wrap myself around him.

Danny glanced over at Temperance seeing a small smile on her face. "You're not the only one." I noticed the strange affection in his eyes and realized Hillary's little sister had won someone's attention, I then elbowed Hillary slightly.

"Hmm?" she murmured staring at Willy in concern.

"I think Danny has a crush on Temperance." I whispered carefully watching him follow after Temperance who was swearing profusely about Hart's trickery.

Hillary dropped the glass of wine still lingering in her hand, which was followed by a shattering sound. "Oh heaven help me." Groaning she cleaned up the shattered pieces and sent me a withering look before returning to the others.

Willy remained there in the fresh air for nearly an hour waiting for the sick feeling to pass; clearly this was turning into a rather interesting adventure for both of us. Slowly his gaze fixated on the starting to lower sun and a small smile twitched across his face. I took notice to the strange expression and slid under his arm feeling him tighten his hold on me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He allowed his gaze to linger on the soft pale hues of the darkening sky, watching them turn into rich deep violets, purples, reds, and finally to a dark blue. The stars emerged in an ethereal sort of ghostly shine, leaving his mind wandering to the woman that clung to him so tightly. _"This isn't so bad with her at my side. Maybe going on a trip on occasion wouldn't be so scary?"_ he met inquisitive blue eyes studying him with a hint of concern. He felt better, his stomach now settled and the alcohol thankfully not affecting him like it had before.

"Orianna?" she tilted her head in a quizzical fashion. "Where would you want to get married…other then inside the factory?" he could see she was caught off guard by this question since she hadn't thought of any other place for such an event.

Slowly she slid back to watch his curious expression. "I don't understand." She offered the confusion clear in her voice.

Willy smiled warmly and cupped her cheek into one of his hands. "Where would you want to be married if it wasn't inside the factory?" he noticed the puzzled expression still on her face. "What I mean is…" he paused. "I want you to get married where you dreamed to be married, it doesn't have to be within the factory." This was a big step for him, and she knew very well it was something he wouldn't have normally considered.

Stunned by his question she took several minutes to absorb the thought. "I never considered it…" she tilted her head again in a puzzled fashion. "…never really thought I would find anyone." A small whisper of a smile crossed her lips briefly. "To be honest…I love that factory as much as you do, it's perfect in every way." She noticed how she had boosted his ego with that comment and rolled her eyes. "Smug aren't cha?"

Willy grinned cheekily at her. "Always." She felt his hand slowly move from her cheek. "You my dear little girl are unbelievably confusing." She wrinkled her nose in a sour expression.

"I'll give you 'little' if you say that again." She warned staring at his hand which had slowly come to rest on her cheek again.

"How about I rephrase my question…" he paused with a dramatic air, and playful smirk. "…which room would you want to be married in?" now there was something to think about considering the fact there were many rooms in the factory she loved.

**--Original POV--**

Thinking carefully and considering which rooms we had spent the most time in, I smiled coming to only one conclusion that seemed remotely suitable. "Under the heavens." He eyed me with a confused expression. "Think about it carefully."

"The constellations room." he knew just by the comment what I was referring to. "Under the dragon constellation?" I shook my head and noticed his brow furrow in confusion.

"Under Pisces." I felt a small tug at my heart and resisted the urge to tear up. "It was my grandmother's sign." He allowed a small smile seeing the sadness and sheen within my eyes.

Willy then pulled me into a soft kiss, which promptly put me on cloud nine. "To the heavens and through heavens eyes then." He whispered softly next to my ear, creating a familiar tingling sensation again. "Honeymoon?"

I giggled at the suggestive wag of his brows at the comment. "Wherever the 'living in' room carries us?" he placed a hand lightly against my chin making me meet his serious gaze.

"Anywhere you want…doesn't have to be in the factory." I leaned up pressing my lips against his.

"To the stars then Willy…but I would love to go on a ride within the 'living in' room again, like you did when you were teasing me about my birthday surprise…engagement." He nodded remembering the horse riding adventure they had went on. "Then just maybe…our own little private cruise." I suggested with mischief in my voice.

"Get a room already." We both turned to the familiar retort so commonly used from Nelly. "It's late and tomorrow's the wedding…we're turning around tonight and will be back home before you two know it." She grinned with a knowing smirk at her intrusion and all but skipped off toward the others waiting for her return.

"Hades herself." He remarked with a scowl plastered on his pale features and an amused spark within his violet orbs. "Tomorrow?" he squeaked, his amused expression fading suddenly.

I sighed wishing I could go get my hands on Nelly and shake the life out of her, but knew it would do no good. "Tomorrow, you'll be fine Willy. You have me there with you all the time and it will be a much calmer event then the rehearsals." I promised softly, watching his violet eyes intently study me for a moment and then nod.


	49. Chapter 49: Friends & Weddings

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Happy New Year Everyone I hope it was wonderful for you. I'm hoping that I will have this story finally finished within the next month or so. I noticed that it's probably the longest fanfiction I ever wrote and it's becoming much larger than I ever planned.So I'm blaming it on my over active imagination because that is my only excuse. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 49: Friends & Weddings**

**--Hillary and Malcolm's Wedding Day--**

Reluctantly I dragged both myself and the still almost twitching Willy into shower and start the day. We had a total of four hours to get ready and one of them was spent convincing my fiancé, I wasn't going to leave him anywhere by himself. Once out of the shower I found our wedding attire out in the hall and tugged in the rack. Willy immediately puckered his face in disgust at the black and white Victorian style suite, which Hillary had kindly had made to suit his normal wear.

I giggled at his expression before pulling out my dress and giving it an evil look. "Ew." In my hand was a strapless ankle length peach dress, with lots of lace and a gradient of various pinks at the bottom half. "I'm going to kill her on her wedding day, the hell with tripping. She knows very well I despise pink, and peach is far to close to it." Willy wise to my mood smiled stifling his amused giggles and quickly disappeared to change.

It wasn't amusing in the least, but with more then enough reluctance on my part I started to dress, carefully sliding into the parachute pink number and glared at my reflection in the mirror. Slowly I felt familiar hands rest on my shoulders and heard a zipping sound, realizing he had zipped me into it. _"He looks like a Victorian penguin."_ I noticed his unpleasant expression in the mirror and smiled slightly. We were both stuck in this together; I couldn't wait to see Nelly's reaction.

Willy started to struggle with the black tie assigned to him, a bit cross at not being able to wear his familiar 'W' pin. He candy cursed till his face was scrunched into a very angry expression. I caught his frustrated hands and forcibly lowered them to his sides; I then proceeded to tie the tie, seeing his violet eyes narrow slightly at how quickly I had achieved success.

"No fair." He crossed his arms in a pouting like fashion, straightening the white gloves on his hands.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" He groaned miserably at the familiar retort and brushed down the several lacey ruffles of my skirt for me. "I have to do my hair." He smiled slightly watching me disappear back into our room.

I slowly started to do my hair up in a braded bun twist, hearing him step into the room a few minutes later. Very carefully he assisted me in lacing a peach colored bow in the braid and watched me place tiny barely noticeable butterfly clasps in my hair. I allowed a few strands to hang around my face and neck, before climbing to my feet and twirling slightly for his approval.

He gently clasped my hands tugging me into his embrace. "You may hate the colors, but you look just…" he paused with a familiar twinkle hidden in violet eyes. "…well you look just peachy Starshine." He grinned cheekily before kissing me softly.

"Strawberry." I grumbled giving him a look, before both of us exited the room and ran smack into the rest of the wedding party. "Go with Malcolm and I will be there in minutes…don't worry, I'll be there before you know it." He nodded glancing at the other members, before reluctantly following them down to the main ballroom.

"Hillary Jasmina Taylor…I'm so going to kill you." Nelly stomped from her room, followed by a laughing hysterically Temperance. Moira just stood scowling at the rest of us, her expression far from kind. "Peach and Pink…she's dead, no wedding for her, do not pass go, do not collect…husband in this case." She waited irritably outside Hillary's door, tapping her foot in frustration.

I walked over draping my arms around Nelly's shoulders. "You can always have yours and Taylor's wedding in her least favorite colors." Nelly perked up at this, smiling almost wickedly. "See…feel better now?" she nodded accepting the bouquet of yellow lilies in her hands. "Hillary…alls safe."

Slowly Hillary exited her room with an amused smirk on her face, she knew she would get an ear full eventually, but it would be time for the bride to march to her man and very soon. We didn't really have time to goof around like always. I saw Moira give her sister a look of contempt and then mutter angrily about being Hart's maid to walk with.

"She got more ruffles." Temperance complained playfully watching my eyes narrow in her direction. "Ha…I told you she would make you look frilly one day." She grinned at my lack of amusement and started quickly after Moira who had plastered on a very fake smile.

I momentarily remembered it was Hillary's wedding day and knew it not wise to smack her around for appearance sake. I would give her hell later, I watched Nelly slowly walk off and wave in my direction before I glanced at Hillary. For the first time in my life of knowing her, she looked absolutely pale, her hands were shaking and the almost ethereal glow of happiness had faded slightly. Slowly she took a deep breath closing her eyes, clearly she was terrified and I had a good idea why.

"Demetrius had his say; Malcolm is still marrying you…" I finished off by telling her what Willy had done and said during the first time meeting with Malcolm's father.

"I adore that fiancé of yours Orianna. I wouldn't trade either of you for the world." She hugged me carefully, before returning her flowers to her hands and watching me smile warmly. "Time to become his Mrs." I giggled at the airy wave of her hand and started my way down the stairs.

I carefully made my way down the middle of the hundreds of white chairs, easily walking down the thick red carpet lane with thousands of colorful lily petals. Willy was fidgeting nervously up front and then suddenly stopped, looking relieved to see my appearance. I quickly took my place and offered him a reassuring smile. The bride march started and all eyes were now plastered on Hillary, her confidence had returned and she was literally glowing again. She looked unbelievably happy and relaxed, it made me very happy to know she had gotten her fairytale ending, and soon it would be my turn.

During the vows I watched Willy glance skyward several times, along with the to be wedded couple themselves. The man was atrociously slow in his part of the ceremony, and soon I could hear restless shifting within the crowded room. The vows finally come to the best part, which was the now man and wife and kissing of the bride. I took fond notice of the faint pink in Willy's cheeks wondering what was going on behind those violet eyes and noticed Nelly was smiling amused at his sudden flush. I elbowed my cousin in warning and watched the showers of white confetti falling around us like a thick papery snow. It was beautiful, and soon the room was being straightened for the reception.

Willy eagerly walked to my side, lacing his fingers with mine and finally found himself relaxing. It wasn't long before everyone was engaged in conversation around the room, happily cheering the couple into kissing now and again. The tables were finally set up and dinner was served, leaving Willy and me both nervously staring around the room full of people. Speeches had always been hard for me, and being in front of this many people didn't make the prospect anymore appealing. I knew Willy was probably far more nervous then myself, and it didn't help that Nelly found teasing him about it any easier. Finally I kicked Nelly lightly under the table and gave her a warning look, before continuing to eat.

Soon there was a quiet pause where the Hillary and Malcolm thanked everyone for their joyous event and the speeches. I nearly swallowed my tongue slowly getting to my feet, which was proving to be a bit hard in the dress I was wearing. I could feel my heart racing, and knew my face had already started to tint a faint pinkish color, luckily the dress was such a interesting shade it didn't show quite badly yet.

"Well…First off I have to tell the happy couple I am very thankful to know them, they are wonderful friends and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Hillary's always been a great inspiration and even motivated me when I felt like I couldn't accomplish things. Malcolm was always right behind her shoving me along my way. I am truly happy for them both and will always treasure their friendship. They're great people and I will always be there as much as they are for me. I thank you both very much and hope your life together is as wonderful as our friendship together." I quickly sat down, hiding my face slightly in my hands, startled to hear a rather loud run of applause. I finally felt my heart start to slow and noticed Willy reluctantly glancing around the hundreds of people. "I'm right here…just get it over with, you'll feel better." I grasped his hand to comfort Willy and watched him slowly stand.

I could see his nervous forced smile and squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I don't have much to say really…I've gotten to know both of them thanks for my loving fiancé here beside me. I am very grateful to have met them and consider them the best friends one can have. I thank them very much for all the help they have given us, and for them easily accepting me into their group. I hope they have a wonderful life together, and hope they know they're always welcome with us." He sat down more quickly then I thought possible and immediately clasped both my hands under the table, taking deep breaths.

The applause strangely comforted him and he finally relaxed watching Hillary and Malcolm both poke at Nelly and Temperance to give their own speeches. Both kindly declined giving the now Mr. and Mrs. Hart evil looks. Soon the party was breaking up for the dances and I watched the happy couple go honor the room with the first dance of the night. I immediately turned in my chair and turned Willy's chair slightly wrapping myself in his arms and leaning back. I snuggled close to him, listening to his steady breathing and smiled feeling one of his hands slowly lace tightly with mine again.

"This isn't too bad." He giggled slightly watching everyone leaving the table. "I survived Starshine." He sounded proud, instead of smug and it made me again smile slightly.

"I told you that you could do it." I slowly sat up and tugged him to his feet. "Now you just need to survive ours." He chuckled at me, before following me a bit nervously out to the dance floor.

Again we were swept up into the music, the room slowly fading out allowing us to live in our own moment. I was wrapped in the arms of my true love, my two best friends were happily married, and all was going very well for us. What was happening at the Factory was far from our minds at this point, but eventually we would be back into the chaos, and again explaining away those leeches banging down the factory gates. I knew being with Willy Wonka would mean I would never be able to have peace, but he was worth every day of battling the blood sucking media and being happy. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I felt a light tug sensation on my arm and glanced up at the amused Malcolm. "Hillary insists she dances with Willy…that leaves me to dance with you?" he knew very well Willy would be a bit nervous.

"Okay." Willy managed surprised slightly at how calm he felt.

I smiled leaning up kissing him tenderly, seeing his eyes flutter closed briefly before he turned a bit pink and walked over to the waiting Hillary. I slowly slipped my hands with Malcolm and soon we were swept across the floor, next to Hillary and Willy and laughing with each other. Taylor and Nelly soon followed then Temperance and Danny. Thankfully Moira and Hart were nowhere in sight and left the six of us to enjoy ourselves. Even if Hillary didn't like the idea of Danny liking her sister, eventually she warmed up to them and smiled gleefully at how easily Temperance made him flush on occasion.

After several hours of dancing with Willy, and switching back and forth among bride and groom, he and I managed to sneak out to the deck. I leaned on the railing relishing the wind, it was a very warm night and soon we would be back home to face the horror of reality. Velvet clad arms slowly encircled my waist pulling me tightly into his arms. I felt his chin rest lightly on my shoulder and closed my eyes feeling his hair briefly brush against my cheek. We swayed there on the deck hearing the slow music still playing within the ballroom; the wind was strangely haunting and made the night almost magical in a sense. I turned from his embrace and slowly wrapped myself into his arms, both of us dancing in our own little world. Truly lost in each others presence, together no one could harm us.

I met soft violet eyes and felt a very small smile tug at my lips. "I love you Willy and thank everyone involved in me meeting you. I haven't been this happy ever." Again that faint pink flush tinted his face, I found it too cute to resist and leaned up giving him a soft passion filled kiss, again his eyes seemed to flutter closed of their own accord.

"I love you too Orianna." Slowly his violet eyes met mine. "How do you do it?" he smiled at the puzzled expression I offered in turn for the question. "How do you make me feel so alive and happy, how do you keep me flushing and keep guessing…it's strange, and still I have yet to get an answer." The slow lazy smile on his face made me roll my eyes.

"You're a big flirt, and your ego is still bigger then you are." He chuckled in a familiar fashion, pulling me close.

"A lot of it is your fault." I shrugged pretending to be innocent and turned hearing a strange disturbance in the ballroom, both of us exchanged confused looks and then went back into the reception.

I saw to my regret Moira laying among one of the beverage tables out cold, covered in the various liquids and noticed a very embarrassed looking Deidre trying to revive her daughter. Hillary and Malcolm kept the guests attention by quickly doing the traditional dollar dance. I watched Nelly, and Temperance hurry to Deidre's side. Willy glanced at me and then nodded both of us walking quickly over and helping the others. Nelly and Temperance lifted her from the mess and Taylor lifted her into his arms. Temperance stayed behind to comfort her mother and the rest of us followed Tailor up the stairs to her suite.


	50. Chapter 50: Disasters & Recoveries

_Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Disasters & Recoveries**

Once inside the suite I took notice that it was identical in every way to the one Willy and I shared, except it was a deep forest green and gold. Taylor practically dropped Moira on the bed in disgust, quickly leaving the room swearing irritably about her behavior. I shooed Nelly after him to hopefully calm him down, clearly Moira had made an unpleasant impression on him. I recoiled slightly watching Moira shift in her sleep eyes blurrily glancing around her surroundings and then landing on us.

"What are you two doing here?" She hissed in a slurred voice, eyes narrowing angrily at us. "You both ruined everything." She attempted to right herself, but fell backwards dizzy from too much alcohol consumption, she wasn't in any condition to fight.

I took an angry breath and met her blurred bloodshot eyes. "You made an ass of yourself and we along with Nelly, Taylor, your mother and Temperance have attempted to clean it up for you, hoping you retain whatever dignity you have. We are slowly explaining away your stupid behavior. Luckily Hillary and Malcolm come up with the dollar dance solution." I easily dodged her fist and smacked her hard across the face. "Don't try it again…I would win if you were sober and in your current condition…you have no hope period." She clasped at her stinging cheek and her eyes hardened to deadly emeralds.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared her voice incredibly slurred and barely audible.

"She dares." Willy retorted spitefully, he wasn't in any better of a mood then I was at her behavior. "I am sorry if you got mixed up with the wrong group. Your friends threatened everything I had, and that includes our relationship. Do yourself a favor little girl…find someone worth being around. You seem smart, but then again I have been wrong before." I was startled at how easily he had put her in her place, feeling his hand gently clasp mine and tug me to my feet. "Come on Starshine." He whispered softly opening the suite door and entering into the living room with Nelly and a still ranting Taylor.

Soon Deidre and Temperance come to the suite. Deidre immediately burst into tears at how embarrassed she was over the whole mess, Temperance unenthusiastically studied Willy and myself wondering what to do with her sobbing mother. Willy leaned down and whispered in my ear briefly, he planned on explaining to Deidre what was going on. He hoped it might calm the woman enough to regain her familiar composure and decided she needed to know why her daughter was being so callous. I knew Deidre would handle it about as well as Moira had that day, but decided he might be able to pull it off.

After Willy's explanation to Deidre, Temperance winced watching her mother bite her lip feverishly. It was a familiar sign that she was thinking over things and could go from being reasonable to downright nasty in minutes. I was also familiar with this and silently hoped it wouldn't be the latter. Slowly her eyes met mine and she suddenly stopped biting her lip. I linked my arm with Willy's silently dreading her next actions.

"I warn you both right now…" Deidre's voice was hard and cold. "…If this mess is what breaks my little girls heart, I will never speak to you again and will disown Hillary and her new hubby if they so much as set foot near either of you again. After we dock, I don't want to see any of you again. Temperance say goodbye and come back to the wedding immediately." With that she stormed from the room and violently slammed the door behind her.

"That went exceptionally well…my mother didn't smack either of you." Temperance was far from amused and sighed in defeat flopping down on the couch beside Nelly. "You shouldn't have told her Willy…now she will blame everything Moira does on you both." I could see tears within her eyes and knew she was dreading the fact that she wouldn't see any of us again. "Damn it." She swore angrily and turned waving before leaving the room.

Taylor's eyes were wide like saucers, and Nelly was sitting rigid anger within her dark brown eyes, fury etched in her expression and hands shaking violently. "I CAN'T BELIEV DEIDRE WOULD BE SO CONCEITED!" she yelled making Willy cower suddenly behind me and making me wince considerably at her high screech.

Willy slowly recovered from Nelly's sudden show of temper and nervously tugged at his coat. "I didn't expect that…I was sure Deidre would understand." He sounded hurt, which made me immediately turn and hug him tightly.

"Deidre has always been like that Willy…wait till you meet Aunt Margo." I brushed aside his hair and flashed him a reassuring smile. "You did what was right, in time she'll sort this out…or Moira will find out what a vile man she's with." I sounded much more optimistic then I felt.

It was Nelly's turn to pace the room in a furious fashion, hands waving, swear words becoming louder the angrier she got. Taylor was soon chasing after her, trying to calm her down. It left me and Willy standing there watching them for several minutes, finally I turned straining my ears over the swearing match in front of me and loosened my grasp from Willy's. He furrowed his brow curiously and immediately followed my approach to the bedroom. I cautiously knocked on the door and was greeted by a startled almost sob, before hearing a quiet 'come in' and entering the room. Reluctantly Willy glanced between the room and the ranting pair in the main room, before deciding I was a safer option.

Moira's hair was down in a disheveled mess, her face was stained with tears and she kept hiccupping between each sob she offered. I watched her immediately jump to her feet disappearing into the bathroom. Ten minute later she emerged with toothbrush in hand and then disappeared again, coming out still sobbing. Her wet eyes met mine, before a fresh stream of tears started down her cheeks again.

"Starshine…I'm going back out…

"Please stay Mr. Wonka." Slowly I approached the bed where Moira had collapsed staring at us both. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated both of you. I never knew how he was…I listened to what you said out there to my mother. Eventually you'll get a long sobbing 'I'm so sorry' speech, but I wanted to apologize first. I am so sorry for being such an idiot and for taking it out on you both. If I had known what was going on…I probably would have kicked him to the curb already. It was just the first time someone showed interest in me, the meek and snobby sister. He wasn't interested in the intelligent, witty Hillary, or the silly, fun loving Temperance." I hesitantly sat beside her on the bed and patted her arm reassuringly.

"I know that Moira…if you had given us a chance, you would have found out we're a great group and eventually might have found a nice guy. I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have given you such a hard time back in college. You were just so…

"Bitchy a lot of the time." She offered with a sniffle and met my eyes suspiciously. "You're not mad at me?" I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No, I see that you were greatly misunderstood…so…" I glanced up at the slow knowing smirk on Willy's face and grinned in turn. "…How about you throw aside all your issues, and get to know our little group. Maybe if you get on better terms with your sisters, and the rest of us…you will find a great guy and we can all hang out together?" to my utter shock Moira immediately wrapped me into a bone breaking hug, squealing in delight at my offer.

Nelly and Taylor immediately flew into the room at the strange sound, Willy quickly catching both by their arms before they could attack Moira. "She's making up with us." Nelly let out a startled sarcastic laugh and met Taylor's startled expression. "Not kidding Hades." She glowered at him, irritably pulling her arm from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Nelly…you're a pretty cool chick." I gave Nelly a pleading look; Moira was slowly breaking me in half with her unnervingly strong hug.

"Alright…um but your slowly breaking my cousin in half Moira." She appeared startled and removed herself from me rapidly. "Friends?" she questioned skeptically and found herself suddenly in the same bone crushing hug I received. "Oiy!" she squeaked eyes widening in surprise.

I nodded in agreement watching Taylor slowly succeed in pulling Moira off of Nelly, she immediately turned to Willy who all but dove behind me, clasping my shoulders fearfully. She smiled warmly at the four of us, before explaining she was going to apologize to the others and explain everything. The last sound we heard from Moira was a quick sniffle and the sudden slamming of her main cabin door.

"What the hell happened?" Nelly breathed finally adjusting her dress to where it was before the bone crushing hug.

"She got a reality check." I murmured thankfully leaning against Willy, finally catching my breath again. "Let's go see what happens and get back to the reception." I winced briefly feeling my sides protest my attempts to move. "Ow." Was all I managed before clasping Willy's hand and quickly leaving the cabin.

Cautiously we paused together in the main entrance of the ballroom. Moira was in the back waving her hands in an excited fashion, and clearly Deidre looked absolutely stricken with how she had acted. Temperance and Danny ran excitedly over to Nelly and started to bombard her with questions, and slowly the now married couple made their way over to us, both in complete shock.

Hillary glanced at me suspiciously and then at Willy. "My sister has gone off her rocker…what happened?" I shrugged explaining the events in detail seeing both faces lighten in shock. "You slapped Moira, and didn't get hit back?" I shook my head feeling Willy again dive behind me and clasp my shoulders. "Mom?"

Deidre glanced at her daughter and shooed her off with the others, Nelly and Taylor remained behind in case this turned badly. "I-I…" she paused appearing to struggle with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, I was such a jerk. Can you and Mr. Wonka ever forgive me Orianna?" Willy offered a quick nod and one of his familiar too forced smiles.

"Of coarse Deidre…you're the only one my Aunt Margo doesn't have a snide comment for." I smiled softly at the amused expression on her face, and felt her embrace me warmly. "Now that this mess is settled, shall we return to your daughters wedding reception." She nodded waving to us before making herself the ever present hostess again.

Slowly Moira approached us, looking a bit awkward at the moment. "Do you mind if I hang out?" she questioned as though the whole thing had been a ploy to get her and her mother off our backs.

"Duh." Nelly stated giggling at the offended look Willy gave her for using one of his trademarks. "Come on…let's go get you a dance partner so we can all be silly for the next few songs." She offered Willy and me a small smile and disappeared dragging a confused Moira after her.

We both observed Nelly, Temperance, and Taylor shift through the crowd finding a quiet familiar face among the crowd. Malcolm's friend from when he was a kid had come to the wedding, shockingly alone and apparently had been busy with his computer software business. Nelly knew very well how to hook people up, and I had a funny feeling by the time she was done the pair would be together on a regular basis._"What was his name again?"_ I wondered trying to remember while watching him from across the room. He smiled lightly brushing slender tanned fingers through dark brown layered neck length hair and allowed his blue eyes to widen slightly at Nelly's amused actions. He wore the wedding party suit and looked slightly flustered with the way my cousin seemed to be teasing him.

Willy giggled watching me quirk a brow at him questioningly. "Your cousin is making someone else feel awkward now." I couldn't help but smile, sometimes his amusement was far too catching. "Who is he?"

"Ah, I was just trying to remember…hmm…" I strained my thoughts; carefully studying the group and seeing a still flustered looking man gently escort a very flush looking Moira to the dance floor. "…Oh, he's Malcolm's friend from way back in their high school years…his name is Sage Carson. Never really got to know him, very shy person." He smirked pointing directly at a smugly waving Nelly.

"Apparently she didn't give him the option to shy his way out." I watched him stick his tongue out at Nelly, who played offended and lifted her skirt slightly so she didn't trip on it. She then stuck her tongue out in turn, going to find Taylor. "Care to dance Orianna." I smiled accepting his hand and both of us easily slipped around the crowd joining the others on the dance floor.

Strangely enough the reception began to die down around one in the morning; all that remained was the original group of friends, which included the still somewhat shy acting Sage. Moira had warmed up to him considerably and I noticed sparks seemed to fluctuate between the pair. Nelly was sitting beside Taylor head resting tiredly on his shoulder, Malcolm and Hillary were lazily stirring their drinks in hand, and Temperance kept playfully poking at Danny who looked nearly as red as the red dress shirt he wore. Willy glanced back and forth between each face around the table, a whimsical smile on his face. Nelly noticed the strange twinkle within his eyes and lightly kicked me under the table, her eyes slowly observing Willy which got my attention. Without really concentrating on what was going on around him, slowly he seemed to refocus on the group and a pink color tinted his cheeks. The realization all eyes were now on him made him feel overly exposed.

"I swear that man turns more colors then his candies." Temperance laughed at Willy's disgruntled look, and giggled at the wrinkled expression on his face.

Willy sighed glancing skyward in defeat. "I thought Nelly and Hillary were bad…

"We're rubbing off on my little sister." Hillary giggled at the bemused expression on his face, slowly taking a sip of her punch a knowing grin on her face. "Orianna…go get him some more punch over there." I glanced at the table she had pointed too and realized what she had meant.

"Do you want anymore Willy?" He glanced back and forth at us all suspiciously, but nodded at my question.

I walked easily to the table, still rather annoyed with my lacey pink and peach dress. I was reminded why I wanted to give Hillary a hard time before we got home, but the prospect of picking on my fiancé was more appealing at the moment. I sniffed at the punch and stifled a giggle; it was alcohol free that I knew because I would have killed her otherwise. I returned to the table and sat the glass down in front of him. Slowly Hillary disentangled herself from Malcolm's grasp; Nelly also stood pretending to help her gather her layers of white wedding dress. I too was ready to bolt and casually pretended to fix my lacey ruffles.

Will took a sip of the punch and slowly his face changed from suspicion to a very almost wicked smile. "Strawberry." He grumbled nearly choking on the drink and eyeing three very familiar women around him.

**--Willy Wonka & Other's POV--**

All he had to do was give the three a look and each took off, barely able to move in the oversize gown they were wearing to begin with. _"She's doing this on purpose."_ Casually he placed the drink down watching Malcolm and Taylor exchange knowing smirks with each other. Danny gave an overall short explanation for the incident to a still slightly confused Taylor, before they watched Willy easily climb to his feet and start after the lead culprit in the matter.

"Dude…he's going after your wife." Danny watched Hart shrug; knowing very well Hillary had started the whole thing. "How long before he catches them?"

Malcolm chuckled sipping at his glass of wine. "Who said he was going to catch them..." he stopped raising gleaming eyes to the somewhat triumphant looking Willy. "…it looks like they've caught him." Danny and Sage glanced at him funny, before Taylor startled laughing.

Willy realized just a bit late he had cornered himself between three very amused women, Nelly grabbing one arm and Hillary grabbing the other. Orianna casually stepped in front of him with a giggle, seeing his eyes widen realizing what she was up to.

"This isn't exactly fair." He attempted to tug backwards, but Nelly and Hillary held firm.

Orianna smiled, rather strangely watching him attempt to squirm loose again. "Who said I had to play fair…you never do." Slowly she started to reach forward, hands moving in a familiar tickle like fashion.

"Malcolm a bit of help here!" Willy grumbled his eyes twinkling with his own form of mischief.

Malcolm rose a brow at the summons and glanced between the others at the table. "Exactly why should I help?" he climb to his feet and walked casually over to the group, watching Willy intently. "Danny and Sage don't look like they feel like assisting, so why should I?" his eyes were half lidded a familiar sign that Orianna knew far too well.

Hillary noticed the peculiar 'oh man' expression on Orianna's face and heard three other chairs slowly shift from the table with scraping sounds. Nelly noticed Temperance easily cling to Danny in an effort to keep him at the table, but Taylor and Sage were on their way to the rescue. Orianna was the first to take off, while Nelly and Hillary scattered in opposite directions. It wasn't long before Temperance bolted past Orianna with Danny hot on her heels. _"Where's Willy?"_

**--Original POV--**

Slowly I scanned the room diving behind a stack of chairs to catch my breath; I stifled a giggle when Nelly joined in my hiding place. We both clasped at our heavy skirts taking deep silent breaths, hearing squeals of laughter from Hillary and Temperance who had managed to run by our hiding spot. I heard a very light sound beside us and peered briefly out of our hiding spot. Malcolm and Willy were MIA in the action out there, which meant both Nelly and I were in trouble. I shoved Nelly roughly into the open, watching her bolt past a startled Danny and then I was right behind her. Just as I suspected Willy and Malcolm both come bolting out after us.

"Hey!" Willy halted in a strange teetering fashion just nearly colliding with a very startled looking Temperance, who ducked and ran past him rapidly catching up with me, and Hillary both. "Danny and Taylor!" he smirked watching Nelly and Moira collide startled by their sudden appearance.

Unfortunately all the women seemed to crash consecutively together.

_Crash!_

"OIY!" Nelly managed beneath the mound of lace and satin. "Unannounced dog pile." Willy and Malcolm both skidded to a halt at the rather fluffy mess in front of them, and both burst out into laughter at the sight.

"_Funny huh?"_ I smiled almost evilly and promptly yanked Willy's coat forcing both him and Malcolm to collide within our pile, causing at least to indignant groans of protest. "Sorry Malcolm." I managed to squirm loose and immediately startled to tickle a surprised Willy.

Malcolm hoisted himself to his feet assisting the others out of a tangled heap, while I continued to badger my fiancé forcing him to giggle till tears were within those violet orbs. Finally I allowed him loose from my tickle attack and glanced up at the highly amused expression around us. Willy lay in my lap trying to catch his breath, hat askew. Malcolm offered him a hand up, which he hesitantly accepted placing his top hat back into place. Nelly covered her telltale smirk and both her and Temperance hauled me to my feet rather bluntly.

Hillary adjusted my lacey pink folds giving me a once over. "Oh yeah…Nelly." She glanced at me curiously and then we both took off after Hillary, who was running with her ever present heavy wedding dress desperate to avoid both the pink haters now after her. "Coward!" I called on the verge of laughter.

Hillary started laughing to hard to keep going and lifted her hands in surrender. "Not my fault!" she cried once the others managed to catch up with us. "Blame my mother…she insisted on the soft peaches and pinks." Temperance and Moira both nodded in their sisters' defense. "I warned mom you two would hate it, but she said the peach would make it easier." Slowly Malcolm wrapped his arm around her and chuckled at the puckered look on both our faces.

"Your mother is loco." Nelly grumbled blowing her now loose hair from her face, her fancy braided up do was coming apart rapidly. "Tired, sore and going to bed." She grinned dragging a half awake Taylor behind her out of the ballroom.

Temperance and Danny both said their goodnights, Hillary finally accepting the inevitable that she would have another part of Danny's family married into her family. Sage and Moira agreed to have breakfast together the next morning, discussing future dates already, which left Willy and me with the newly married duo.

"Ugh." Hillary whined leaning into Malcolm's hold. "Why did she have to fall for Danny?" Malcolm gave her a 'what's wrong with that' look, but smiled knowingly.

"He's much better then Hart." Hillary shot him a contemptuous look elbowing him rather bluntly in the side. "Oof."

Willy wrinkled his nose at the idea someone would find Hart appealing, getting a giggle out of us. "Danny's sort of…heh…changed for the better." He offered twisting his hands nervously, before I gently pried them apart and wrapped myself comfortably around one of his arms.

"Thankfully." I mumbled tiredly, before a strong yawn slipped beyond my control.

"Mumbler." I gave Willy a warning look, but the smile slowly coming across my face gave me away. "Sleep?" I nodded seeing Hillary and Malcolm apparently agreed with this notion.


	51. Chapter 51: Strangest Course of Actions

_I'm a little late with the update and apologize for that. I'm getting to the part of this story where I'm still thinking out things and writing them. Chapters will still come, but it may take a little more than just a week. Two to Three days extra if things remain calm. I will get them updated though. Thank you to those of you reading, faving, reviewing and alerting. It's muchly appreciated. Now onto the update._

* * *

**Chapter 51: Strangest Course of Actions**

Later that night I woke with a start watching the pale moonlight still flittering in through the bedroom window, Willy shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm comfortable around me. I snuggled closer wondering how bad things had truly gotten at the factory, he had made it a point to avoid the email until we were within two hours of home. I had this uncontrolled nagging feeling things had gotten pretty out of hand, and briefly wondered if the Haywood and Cosette problem had been sorted. I was looking forward to seeing everyone at the factory again, and sadly it even included the mischief maker Ben had become. I started to think of all those at the factory and found myself wondering how Gilbert was succeeding in his attempts to walk now.

I got the strangest prickling sensation and glanced to my side seeing violet eyes intently studying my varying expressions. "What are you thinking about?" he wondered watching me shrug before turning slightly to meet his eyes. "The factory, or getting back home?"

"Both…mostly wondering how everyone's doing, we've managed to relax a grand total of a week and will be home sometime the day after tomorrow." Slowly his slightly amused expression faltered, he had apparently read my thoughts rather well. "Yeah…unfortunately the vultures too." His hand slowly brushed through my hair eyes intent on my expression.

"How do you think things are going…I can tell you have one of those feelings." Slowly he shifted to a sitting up position against the headboard, watching me do the same only I turned leaning into his arm, which briefly circled around my shoulders.

I couldn't deny the fact I had a sinking feeling about our return. "I'm not sure, but…" I paused considering how well I knew Malcolm's father and the circumstances in which Willy had told him off. "…knowing Demetrius, really bad. I wouldn't be surprised if when we got there we couldn't get through the gates." He smiled slightly at the annoyed tone in my voice, and then turned to the stand beside the bed. "Hmm?"

Carefully he maneuvered the laptop back into his lap and turned on the power, both of us blinked against the soft light from the lamp he also turned on. Soon a familiar email warning popped up and he opened it. The first of about thirty urgent letters greeted us both in bold print. Sighing miserably he removed his arm from my shoulders and went into his rapid reading frenzy, barely blinking through all thirty messages. Finally after a deafening silence, he put aside the laptop and turned of the light. I could sense anger building silently in the darkness and cautiously circled my fingers lightly against his pajama shirt, tracing the strange green zigzag patterns within the black fabric.

Slowly his hand slid with mine, tightening his grip slightly trying to calm his nerves. "It's pretty bad. According to Doris…they've had to do a lot of necessary precautions at the factory, including sneaking out to do shopping in town. The only ones that can get away without being badgered so far is your mom. I think it's because she scares them." He couldn't help the giggle that slipped, he remembered very well my temper back when first meeting me, and guess my mother wasn't much better. "We'll be lucky to get into the factory at the front, may have to go to one of the secret passages at one of the factory walls." He tapped his chin lightly violet eyes darkening in irritation.

"Any news on the dynamic dumb duo, twin menace?" I asked seeing him tilt his head briefly in puzzlement, before a smirk slowly pulled at the corner of his face.

"Several fines and a restraining order against coming to the factory…for a full year." He smirked knowing very well Cosette and Haywood were probably very frustrated right about now. "I know that look…now what are you thinking?" slowly a small flush crept into his face.

I smiled mischievously, carefully sliding up nose level with him. "Just wondering…" I paused seeing his eyes nearly cross studying me rather nervously. "…why all of a sudden you seem to tint colors without warning, it's happened quite a bit on this trip." Again his face suddenly tinted a deeper shade. "Is it because you pulled a knight in shining armor bit and I keep repeating the same type of kisses at the strangest moments on this cruise?" he forced a familiar smile, but the darker tint his face was turning gave him away. "Strange…didn't expect it to have such an effect." This time the color slowly disappeared replaced by a highly sneaky smirk.

"I have ways of making you turn red too my dear…rather interesting ways at that." He did it too; I turned slightly pink at his amused wagging brows and sighed in defeat. "I win." I stuck out my tongue pouting slightly.

"For now." I slowly slid back down into his arms, closing my eyes again to go to sleep. Lips briefly brushed mine before he too returned to sleep. _"Sneak."_ I went to sleep with a very soft smile on my face that night.

_(Horn Blast)_

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

With a startled sound Willy sat up abruptly, hands flying to his ears at the invasion of sound. He turned seeing Orianna hadn't budged and had contentedly buried herself under the pillows. _"She's got the whole not waking up early thing down."_ He smirked slowly sliding from bed and stretching. He then disappeared in to take a shower and regain a bit of his normal upbeat behavior. It was a rather late night, and he briefly wondered if anyone was about yet.

Slowly he changed into a maroon outfit with black trim, turning in time to hear barely audible muttering and watching her disappear into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile at how she despised early mornings, and waited patiently beside the bathroom door. Once she exited looking somewhat more awake he reached around lifting her up and twirled her, before she turned giving him a pointed 'Grr' look.

"Morning." He whispered softly seeing her desperately trying to fight the urge to smile at him. "You better hurry…I'm sure they're serving breakfast and today's our last day for carefree fun." She smiled a bit, slowly sliding her arms around him and hugging him close.

Chocolate and other sweets immediately comforted her; slowly she met his violet gaze and kissed him. She then went into the closet struggling into a black peasant top with white bell sleeves, black bellbottoms and a pair of boots. She walked back out, hair loosely flying around her face, eyes somewhat half lidded due to lack of rest.

**--Original POV--**

Willy gently brushed her hair behind her shoulders and noticed a small warm smile returned. "You are too good to me Willy." She wrapped herself around his arm, and slowly followed him from the room. "Morning Nelly." Slowly her half awake cousin turned, curly hair wild from her lack of doing much with it.

"Right…morning." Nelly yawned tiredly and drooped slightly against the door to her room. "We'll see you in a minute…Taylor's still attempting the function action." I giggled at her amused expression and followed Willy down the stairs.

"Oh good morning you two, so great to see you." Willy and I both rose a brow curiously in Deidre's direction; we remembered all too well the previous night. "I want to apologize for being so…well silly. I do hope you both can forgive me?" I nodded in response allowing her to hug me practically to death, before she attempted to do the same to Willy, but he quickly slid behind me in response. "Right…keep forgetting sorry." She smiled warmly and quickly went about being her usual social butterfly self.

"Sometimes Hillary's m-m-mom even scares me." I giggled at Willy's widened eyes watching him study the overly affectionate women fluttering around the room. Her voice ringing out merrily among the crowd. "Morning Temperance, Moira, Sage, Malcolm and…where's Hillary?" he was ready to greet her, before noticing her lack of presence.

"Attempting to keep her mother far away from the guests she wasn't overly pleased with last night…such as Hart. I think she might want to toss him into the ocean, which isn't bad…but would be rather embarrassing in public. Especially due to the fact some of Hillary's friends are on this ship." Temperance winced at the sound of her mother's overly sweet sounding voice; somehow she had managed to find Hart.

Hillary was sighing heavily after joining us. "I tried to stop her…oh well, he deserves whatever my mother can dish out." She giggled at the sight of Nelly and Taylor both barely supporting each other when they joined the group. "Tired Nell?"

"Yes, and don't call me Nell or Nell's Hillary…it won't be in your best interest." Nelly glanced at the puzzled expression on Willy's face and snorted slightly. "You either candy man…or else." She finally satisfied her warnings were well heard, returned her head to Taylor's shoulder and blew a strand of hair from her face.

Moira glanced at Nelly with a small smile. "Never knew you were so moody in the morning." Nelly gave her a warning look, but a small smile was reflected within her eyes. "There goes mom…dragging Hart by the ear." Moira suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles, along with the rest of us.

Deidre had always been an excellent source of punishment for anyone that crossed her daughters. She was a mother through and through, which always ended badly for any offending party. Hart wasn't any exception and appeared a bit embarrassed by this turn of events, which clearly were not in his favor.

Willy easily escorted me to the table we were all to share and smiled listening intently to the excited chatter, over Hillary and Malcolm's place to honeymoon. Neither was giving it away and kept brushing off the annoyed questions. I was off in my own little world, Willy intently listening to those around us. I couldn't seem to concentrate on the happy couple before me, my own wedding breaking into my thoughts, along with the eminent annoyances back home. Finally I was brought back to the conversation hearing the others playfully teasing the nervous Moira and strangely red Sage. Clearly I had gotten lost and just carefully listened hoping to get caught up.

"Orianna…can I have a word with you dear?" I glanced up at the strangely anxious looking Deidre and nodded, excusing myself from the others.

Deidre lead the way from the others to a very quiet part of the ballroom, slowly slipping into a chair and offering me the one next to her. I got a strange sinking feeling something was going on and wondered what it could possibly have to do with me.

"Deidre…what's going on?" she sighed sadly and slid around a familiar black briefcase, which was part of her office work. She ran her own small steady internet advice business and did rather well for herself. "What is…

"It's the latest gossip sent to me by a friend…I thought it best to let you know before you got home and was hit with too many questions, and no answers. I was afraid to bother Mr. Wonka since I don't know him quite as well. I also think I scare the poor man." She smiled slightly at my curious expression and watched my eyes slowly trail over the printed article before me.

**Will they remain true?**

**I have personal sources proving to me that Ms. Winters is only interested in her own benefits to marrying the world renown chocolatier Willy Wonka. It is with a heavy heart that I report this disturbing news. I met the wonderful couple to be and took careful notice to how she easily manipulates him to her every whim, the poor man doesn't even know whether he's coming or going anymore. Sadly my son grew up around this charming girl; I always thought she was a kind woman, even though she's a bit strange. I am sad to say she is only interested in Mr. Wonka's wealth and status, secretly she confided this to me before boarding the ship to my sons wonderful marriage to a very kind woman. I regret to inform the public of such treachery on such a well respected man, but I can no longer hide this truth or my knowledge of the situation.**

**Demetrius Hart (Editor & Chief)**

Slowly I lowered the article in my hands and seethed silently. "That wretched, slimy, egotistical, irresponsible, little indecent, snide, badgering, irritating bastard." My voice was barely above a hiss and my breath was coming in slow shallow puffs.

Deidre attempted to pry the article from my hands, none too successfully barely keeping me from shredding the thing. "I'm sorry Orianna…I thought it would be wise to let you know before the blows came." I noticed her sad almost watery smile. "He was the same way with Hillary, but you have a mother that can accomplish much worse with the man then I can." She patted my shoulder and started to leave.

"Deidre…thank you." She nodded before again attempting to go about her business. "Do you have a copy…Willy needs to know." She recoiled slightly at the venom in my voice, but handed me the copy I nearly crushed. "Thank you." I whispered hugging the woman tightly and watching her immediately switch gears going back to hostess extraordinaire.

Willy watched me from across the room and apparently read the rage within my expression. He hastily walked past several people, careful to avoid too many large crowds and easily come to my side clasping my shoulders worriedly. I didn't say a word, just handed him the article, watching him study me briefly before reading it. Very slowly violet eyes narrowed and there was a defined crumpling sound emanating from the ball of paper present in his fist. Wise to these kinds of moods and knowing he had no office to retreat to, I watched him inquisitively.

Very slowly he determinedly exited to the deck outside and I followed quickly after. I watched the paper fall carelessly into a waste basket during his exit, and then heard a very defined squeak when gloved hands met metal railing. He was firmly glaring at the horizon all humor gone from his violet eyes. They were now as hard as amethyst themselves.

"Willy?" His jaw clenched in a familiar fashion, but he made no effort to meet eyes with me. _"He's extremely angry…what do I do?"_ it had been a while since I seen him quite this angry and wondered briefly if I should take him to our room to cool down. "Nelly not now." She gave me an examining look and disappeared back into the ballroom. "Willy…

"That man is testing what sanity I actually maintain." Slowly his grip loosened on the railing and violet eyes snapped shut with a deep breath. "When we're back at the factory, I'm going to sort this mess out once and for all." His strangely cold tone made me shudder; it had been a considerable amount of time since I saw the 'psycho' side appear.

"Willy…" I hesitated but decided I had to get through to him somehow. "…It isn't necessary to go at him; it will only make things much worse. Neither you nor I can afford all this idiocy and when we get home, we'll be safe within the factory again. Eventually all this will sort itself out…Demetrius isn't going to win as easily…

"Did you read the article?" His tone was full of unbidden sarcasm. "He's pushing everything the public has already discussed back into the light. Hillary's article is now useless…I have to do something." I was taken back by the strange warning tone within his voice, it sounded nearly like an order to back off.

I slowly crossed my arms watching him turn with a dark gleam within his violet eyes. "Is that your polite way of telling me to stay out of it?" I couldn't help the irritation within my voice; slowly a small shrug of his shoulders gave me the answer I needed. "Fine…I'm going to stay with Moira tonight." I turned stalking off toward the stairs to the rooms, I didn't want to experience another fight with him, and it would be incredibly bad at this juncture in time.


	52. Chapter 52: Fixing It & Leeches

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write thes for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. _

* * *

**Chapter 52: Fixing It & Leeches**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He felt his mouth go slack at her abrupt exit, her words still ringing in his ears. Willy had nearly forgotten this side of his fiancé, he hadn't seen these traits since their first real spat. Eventually he had grown so used to how well they worked together; this disagreement and her actions had floored him. Without thinking he had casually brushed her off, ordered her to stay out of it. _"What did I just do?"_ he suddenly got this incredible sinking feeling he had pushed her far away.

"She can't leave." Anxiously he flexed his gloved hands, eyes widened in disbelief. "She won't leave me…right?" slowly the anxious feeling turned into terror, he had angered her a great deal and shoved her bluntly out of his life in a short span of minutes. "Gumdrops!" he reacted quicker then most would have and immediately ran after her.

Willy took two steps at a time, pausing outside their room and quickly going inside. She had already left and had left him a note in the process of heading to Moira's cabin for the night. _"You know where to find me."_ It was scribbled angrily along the sheet of white paper. He sighed nervously biting his lip, before grabbing his cane and taking off down the long deck to Moira's room.

He faltered at the door raising a hand to knock and stopped. _"This is ridiculous."_ He ignored all normal pretences and opened the door glancing around the familiar forest green and gold's. She wasn't in the main sitting room, which meant she had retreated to the bedroom. He tentatively leaned down pressing his ear to the door, hat moving to the side and cringed hearing muffled swearing on the other side. He had not only aggravated her, he had a feeling he had hurt her feelings too.

**--Original POV--**

"Hypocrite, damn him." I angrily paced Moira's room, swearing furiously under my breath. "He ordered me…I thought we got past that issue months ago." I stomped angrily wincing at the stinging sensation that went from my foot to my hip.

I stopped in my cursing at the stinging sensation, all pretense of anger fading slightly. There was a shifting sound behind the bedroom door and I knew it meant only one person was crazy enough to come find me. I very lightly stepped over to the door and opened it rather suddenly.

For a moment Willy attempted to adjust his balance, failing and falling flat on the floor with a thud. A painful sound promptly followed and I admit it freely, I felt much better. _"Does that make me a sadist? Not really, I don't much care for cruelty or pain usually."_ the thought had crossed my mind, but he was recovering which distracted my less then amused musings.

"Owy." Slowly he recovered brushing himself off and retrieving both hat and cane. "Orianna…

"Uh, uh." I shook my head watching his eyes widen again when my finger came within inches of his nose. "You ordered me to back off, in not so many words…but you did." Slowly his eyes seemed to return to a somewhat normal size. "Why do you think I feel like…

"Please do be quiet Starshine, I'm trying to apologize here." He said with an almost frustrated air.

Normally being told to politely 'shut up' would infuriate me further, but I could tell he was having a bit of difficulty as it was coming here after me. We had never really had any sort of spat, except one and I was the one to amend that one. He was right back to the nervous man I had first met and fallen in love with, and he was again annoying the hell out of me with his insufferable squeaking gloves. For once I was truly at a loss for words and clamped my mouth shut, clenching it slightly in dissatisfaction.

Seeing he was finally permitted to speak his piece, he took a deep breath and met my hard blue gaze. "I didn't mean to push you away like that. I was so caught up in being angry, and remembering what he had done the first time…I sort of got caught up in the moment." He realized he was squeaking his gloves in the fashion that usually grated on my nerves, and quickly stopped. "I'm sorry Starshine." I was still curious to why he insisted on that nickname, but decided now wasn't the time to approach the matter.

Very guardedly he reached out to take my hands into his. "You shouldn't do that Willy." He stopped wondering if I meant the 'pushing away' part, or him attempting to clasp my hands. "I was concerned you had finally planned something…admittedly extremely clever, it might get you into an awfully lot of trouble too. I didn't want you to go too far." Again slowly he attempted to clasp my hands, this time I allowed him to meeting his wary gaze.

"I know." I noticed an all too familiar smirk coming across his face.

"You're insufferable." I quipped, watching the smirk broaden into a familiar cheeky smile.

"I know…am I forgiven?" I nodded deciding an afternoon spent in the cabin would be our most welcoming bet; we were both still quite tired. "Don't (yawn) do that." He managed watching me yawn again, before giving me a teacher like look.

"Can't be helped…I'm sweepy." I laughed at the sudden 'what' expression on his face and slowly followed him back down to our cabin, and immediately crawled onto the bed getting ready to go off into dreamland. "Case you were wondering that's sleepy." He made an amused sound and rolled over wrapping an arm around me.

"Duh." He half whispered yawning again before closing violet eyes.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Nelly." I managed hearing a muffled snort and meeting bleary violet eyes. "What…you know as well as I do, ignoring her does no good." This was true and he knew it, so he removed his arm allowing me to go answer the door.

I opened the door and rapidly jumped back, Nelly come in immediately waving her hands around like a lunatic. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Willy shot up instantly in bed, cane ready to defend himself.

I recoiled against her screech giving her a murderous look. "Level voice please." She ignored me and started to rant feverishly, before handing me a news announcement from what appeared to be Deidre's computer again. "Already know." Suddenly she paused in her fit.

"YOU KNEW!" This time both Willy and I cringed each giving her an exasperated look.

"Yes, we will sort it out when we arrive in port tomorrow." Willy rubbed his face vigorously trying to wake up, ignoring his currently out of place hair. "What now Nelly?" she was standing there chewing her lip thoughtfully and glanced up at being addressed.

Carefully she met my gaze, then his and back again. "Malcolm saw it…he's seriously…um…pissed?" I felt my stomach suddenly knot and studied my cousin closely.

"How pissed Nelly?" I remembered the last time Malcolm's father had gone too far, he had nearly put his father into the hospital. All charges had been dropped of course and publicity killed due to his status, but still it didn't bode well judging by her expression.

This time Nelly refused to meet my eyes, scuffing her foot nervously on the floor. "Like the last time…only worse, he wrote something about Hillary being a bit of a gold digger, but he found he was now fond of his daughter-in-law." She stopped fidgeting and glanced up. "He saw the article Deidre was discussing it with Hillary when he happened to join them. Hillary was hoping to write something and clear the mess up again, but he plans on doing it with his fists." I groaned sliding on the edge of the bed next to Willy.

"I can honestly say father and son have on thing in common…stupidity, and stubbornness." I motioned for Nelly to explain to Willy, while I considered ways of keeping Malcolm in check and hopefully keeping the issue violence free.

I detected Willy's change in behavior and glanced over at him thoughtfully; he was now looking on the pale side and twisting his cane fiercely. _"I think knowing the darker side of Malcolm scared him."_ Cautiously I slid my hand with his, watching him start before meeting my eyes. We both turned to the sound of frantic voices and glanced up seeing Malcolm and Hillary had entered the room, both giving Nelly a curious glance.

Realizing we had a good idea what was going on Hillary continued her rant. "That isn't going to get us anywhere, and this time your father might not be so lenient, Malcolm it's…stupid." She was grasping at straws, trying to talk some sense into her new husband. "Help!" she gave me and Nelly a pleading look.

I stood seeing that a three way argument was starting, Willy was getting anxious and personally I was tired of the whole ordeal. "QUEIT!" I took a sharp breath seeing three sets of eyes immediately meet mine; Willy took his own breath relieved at the silence.

"First of all…Demetrius is an ass. We've dealt with this shit from Malcolm's father before and will keep dishing it right back at him. If you really want to attempt another article Hillary…go for it. Malcolm you will not kill your father or attempt any physical abuse on him. Nelly go check on the others and we'll be down for dinner soon." She nodded hurrying from the room. "Malcolm, you know better then to argue with me. Both of you go calm down and get Deidre calm too; I imagine she's freaking out over what Malcolm might do." Hillary nodded giving him a warning look and grabbing his hand dragged him from our cabin. "That went well." I flopped down the sarcasm biting into my tone.

Willy stood straightening himself out, brushing his hair back into place and studied me briefly. "You handled it pretty well…I never knew Malcolm was so…" he stopped trying to determine the best phrasing. "…scary?" I couldn't help but giggle; he made me realize just how absurd the whole mess really was.

"Yeah, but he has his reasons." I slowly climb to my feet and adjusted myself for dinner. "When we get home the first reporter to stick their face in my way gets a punch in the nose." Once I was satisfied with myself I started out of the cabin, feeling a hand quickly lace with mine.

"Don't do that...we can't have you getting in trouble." I smiled at how ironic it was he was telling me to stay out of trouble, when not too long ago he was about to go head first into it.

The room was again far more crowded then either of our comfort zones and Deidre had insisted on some of the close family members getting to know us on a personal level. Needless to say Willy may have developed a twitch halfway through dinner and I was starting to fidget incessantly. Nelly elbowed me several times for kicking her accidentally under the table, and Hillary kept shooting me a curious look. _"I must look like ants are crawling on my legs or something."_ With some considerable effort I managed to calm myself and pretend to listen to the chatter at the table.

"Deidre…they are adorable together." My eyes followed the source of the compliment to Hillary's grandmother Peggie, her gray hair tied back in a neat braid placed daintily over the shoulder of her violet dress. Her warm green eyes were leveled on my now flushed face, and I took notice to a faint color on Willy's face too. "That is true romance if I ever saw such." She nodded with a small wink watching Hillary cover her mouth stifling a giggle at our discomfort. "Just like my darling Hillary and her honey too." I grinned with a 'ha' air about me seeing her and Malcolm also blush at the observation.

"Grandma." Hillary nearly whined covering her face and attempting to not look at anyone at the table.

"I agree." Nelly and I giggle at the dirty look shot our way from Hillary; clearly my comment didn't help the red in her face either. "So what is your honeymoon plans again?" I had her right under my thumb; there was no way they were going to worm their way out of this one.

Malcolm gave me one of his amused looks and shook his head. "Ever manipulative Orianna." I shrugged. "I think that fiancé of yours has made you worse." Willy quirked a brow at this and then feigned innocence.

"No I haven't…it's the opposite, clearly she's made me worse." Willy sipped at his punch nearly choking when he felt her poke at him. _"Gobstoppers."_ His freehand caught her wrist while he strategically placed his drink back on the table. "It is a valid question though Malcolm." A familiar smug smirk was hidden in the corner of his mouth.

"_Sneak."_ I tried to pry my wrist free, but failed giving him a soured look. "Let go." I murmured careful to keep my attention on the discussion around us.

"Make me." Willy glanced up listening intently to the discussion now getting more interesting by the minute.

"Traveling…Malcolm has a trip planed to explore Europe, and various other cities…that's all anyone is going to know. Especially my ever present manipulative friends and you all know who you are." Hillary stated with a smile seeing I had a dilemma at the moment. "Now if you will excuse us…we will be arriving tomorrow and still need to pack." She glanced at me with a mischievous expression, but apparently she decided against it for the moment.

"Good night." I called attempting to wrench my wrist discretely from his grasp and only succeeding in bumping the table.

Deidre glanced up at the sound and studied us curiously. "You two alright?"I nodded seeing him flush slightly at being noticed, I then felt the hand slowly retreat from my wrist and smirked knowing I had won for the time being.

Nelly grumped slightly drawing attention from us for the moment. "I don't want to go back yet…I was having fun, going back means…" she stopped wincing at the article that refused to leave our thoughts and had considerably ruined our spirits. "It's just not going to be fun." She pouted leaning into Taylor's arm seeing my serious expression and realizing I too didn't feel like returning to leech central.

"Well now off for entertainment everyone." Deidre took the situation as her cue to get everyone away from the table and leave Willy and me to ourselves.

Nelly and Taylor left with Danny and Temperance close at hand. Moira offered an encouraging smile and then made her exit with Sage staring after us with concern. Fingers slowly laced with mine and I leaned onto Willy's shoulder in response. _"How are we going to settle this hornet's nest of problems Demetrius has given us?"_ I didn't want to think about anything but being happy at the moment, unfortunately I couldn't shake the feeling that this was far from over. I snuggled into the familiar velvet material of his frock coat staring at the happy dancing couples across from us, it was so surreal I couldn't help but feel put out.

Everyone was happy, but we had to go back and deal with reality, and reality bites in this situation. "Stop thinking…you're going to get too much in your head and won't be able to sleep." I glanced up at the soft violet eyes present above me. "There's no nightmare room to contain them on this ship." I smiled softly at his attempt at humor, but we still had reality waiting for us at the end of the trip tomorrow and I wasn't ready to face it.

I felt my smile drop and sighed in defeat. "Did you know reality bites?" I considered how things always seemed to be great and then fell back into the dark abyss of reality. "I just want to hide from the world…I'm starting to understand why you did go into hiding." His arm wrapped around me pulling me closer and a brief sad smile crossed his pale face.

"Don't understand it…you were lucky, you didn't have to hide until you met me." I gave him a scathing look at where this topic of discussion was heading.

"Don't go there…I didn't exactly jump into social situations. I dislike them a great deal, unless I was with Hillary or Malcolm and then it took two people to yank me into them." I slipped away from his grasp and tugged on his arm. "Come on…tired of sitting around." I pulled him again and watched him reluctantly climb to his feet. "We're going to enjoy this last night no matter what." I noticed him smile and this time it was genuine.

"Persistent aren't ya?" I nodded feeling his arm rest around my waist, while we whisked ourselves across the dance floor back into our own little happy bubble, no matter how temporary it really was.

**--Next Morning--**

_Whistle sound!_

"What was that?" Willy glanced around the cabin tiredly pulling himself into a sitting position.

I glanced up at the sound and wrinkled my nose. "Nelly…she's informing us that we need to get ready. We're almost home." I shuffled back under the blankets hoping it was just a bad dream.

"Ew." He wrinkled his face into a rather disenchanted look with the whole idea of going home to face reality. "I suppose if we don't get around she will come barging into the room and help us along?" I shifted over giving him a rather unpleasant look in turn.

"Probably." I smiled with a certain mischievous look about me. "I have a good way to keep her at bay though…" his expression changed from curious to amused, he then leaned down kissing me softly.

"I know what you two are up too…" Nelly stated crashing into the dresser and cursing herself into a frenzy, eyes still shut tightly. "…But it won't stop me, we need to get going or else." She then banged her way into several more things before shutting the door behind her with a huff of curses promptly to follow.

He was giggling too hard to continue our little mischief and met my eyes. I started laughing in turn and finally we both gave up heading in to take a shower and get our things ready to go.

**--Other POV's--**

"You didn't!" Hillary sounded scandalized by the story Nelly was currently relaying to her over their coffee and muffins outside Orianna and Willy's room.

Nelly shrugged sipping her coffee and seeing Taylor shaking his head with an amused expression locked in place. "I did…it worked well too." She considered her bruises and the injuries she had acquired during her stupidity. "At least until I crashed into inanimate objects…I have more bruises then I care to count." She groaned painfully rubbing her still throbbing shin.

"She is going to kill you Nelly." Malcolm warned seeing Moira, Sage, Temperance and Danny appear with coffee and muffins. "Positively glowing Moira." Sage turned red before Moira even registered the comment.

"I think you left one of your whips on top of the bed Malcolm" Hillary choked on her coffee seeing an evil grin cross Moira's face, Malcolm reacted just as she expected and promptly ran to their room to check. "Too easy." Hillary gave her a look that would kill.

_Thud_

Nelly glanced at the others with a small smile twitching at her face. "They're just too cute together." The others laughed in agreement already guessing the pair were struggling to function and pack at the same time.

**--Original POV--**

I handed Willy the coffee and managed to hop around on one foot in an attempt to eat the muffing in hand and pull on my jeans. "Not as easy as cartoons make it look." I flopped hard on the floor and groaned in surrender. "Fine." I sat the muffin on my suitcase and finished dressing into my black jeans and long sleeved red sweater, I then started munching again watching as he easily slipped into a plum suit with black trim.

He smiled handing over the coffee which he had managed to hold the whole time. "You have too many cartoon references Starshine." I stuck out my tongue finishing my small breakfast and wrinkled my face in a pout.

"Cartoons are more educational then modern T.V. you get all the silly and violence in one shot, plus when I was little there was always a moral at the end. The character was always there to tell us right from wrong." I plopped his top hat on his head and wrapped myself around his offered arm.

"I will just take your word for it." He opened the door and groaned seeing Nelly was already for them and had a gleam of naughtiness in her eyes. "Please not now Nelly." She pretended to act innocent, but Temperance beat her to it.

"Rough night with all the cuddling and lovemaking?" I shot her the most dangerous glance possible; this was followed by a sharp giggle and several people pretending to be innocent.

"Temperance…do you really want to be introduced to a certain chocolate pond? I am sure Nelly can fill you in." Danny smiled slightly seeing Temperance redden at what seemed to cross his mind.

"Everyone all set to go then?" Deidre was in her usual 'I'm in charge' mood and was checking to make sure everything was ship shape and ready to go. "You two…I need a word." She tugged on my knee length black coat and ignored the strange expression on Willy's face when she tugged on his coat as well.

Deidre watched the others following their luggage down the stairs, and smiled slightly watching the ship being anchored and put into port. I studied the woman for several minutes, but before I could speak Willy was again ahead of me.

"May I ask what this is about Deidre?" Willy adjusted his goggle like sunglasses and saw her curiously studying the crowd below, a relieved smile seeming to come into her face.

"Due to some persuasion the captain is having you escorted to the limo. I was worried you would get ambushed and I hate to see my favorite semi-adopted daughter get hurt, or you Mr. Wonka. You take good care of her." She smiled softly seeing comprehension dawn in my face. "They're horrible dear…look at them." She pointed to the masses of reporters, hundreds of them were lined around the docks in all their bloodsucking glory, and the head vulture was laying in wait at the head of the pack. "Demetrius isn't forgiving…watch it you two." She waved and exited with the rest of the family members, ducking her own share of reporters interested in Hillary's wedding.

I groaned seeing the true meaning of the word 'vulture' reflected below us. It looked just like it did those many what seemed like months ago, only we weren't safe behind steel gates and had to navigate through the masses of reporters. Several strong looking officers took positions around Willy and myself and we were soon lead down into the masses, quickly shuffling our way to the limo waiting for us. The area was so thick it felt like forever before we made it into the safety of the limo, Nelly and Taylor were waiting in turn with pale faces and both looking weary.

Nelly hugged me tightly, apparently she was worried something had happened to us, and Taylor just looked relieved. I knew Hillary and her family had their own time together before their secret honeymoon, I just wished that there was an army to protect us from the bloodsuckers outside. It was truly an overreaction on everyone's part, and Demetrius was in the middle of the whole thing.

Willy's gloves squeaked in irritation and I could feel the familiar anger already building from him, I clasped his hand tightly knowing it was about all I could do until we returned to the Factory. I was looking forward to returning to that magical wonder and getting away from the real world for a while. Things were just atrociously out of hand and I wanted my mother, no matter how childish it sounded; she was my rock and would fix anything.

I glanced up briefly to see we were outside the gates and leaned into his arm closing my eyes, I could already hear the torrent of questions banging outside the safety of the limo. He groaned dejectedly glaring out the tinted windows at the wolves scraping to get inside our safety zone. The gates slammed behind us with a dignified creak announcing they weren't welcome in our world of magic and candy. Once the car stopped I stepped from the limo following him to the front entrance of the factory, Nelly and Taylor had already retreated into the warm sanctuary.

"Mommy." I smiled ignoring the childish sound in my voice and allowed her to embrace me, Willy turned glowering at the crowd outside the gates, but made no attempt to do or say a thing.

"Welcome home dears…Charlie is excited to see you two again." Willy allowed a forced smile and watched me carefully.

"Go ahead." I waved Mrs. Bucket and my mom ahead of us and again latched onto his arm for comfort. "Ignore the leeches for the moment, you need to see Charlie before that anger mode kicks in." he rolled his eyes at my attempt of humor, but nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly Charlie had a successful effect in keeping Willy's attention at bay. He explained how easily with the help of the Oompa Loompas they had kept the factory in order, and kept the shipments going as promised. Willy had complimented Charlie and his skills for a long while, watching me and Nelly explain the whole wedding and all the various events that had taken place, which included our reconciling with Moira among other less then pleasant events on the trip.

I retreated from my mothers side the minute I finished explaining how Willy had acted all 'knight in shining armor' over what Demetrius had said, she was positively sputtering in rage, dark eyes narrowed to threatening slits of their former selves. Willy nervously fidgeted watching my mother rave and basically go on a rampage. Mrs. Bucket had Charlie clear out and go finish up his other projects, motioning for the rest of us to clear out.

Once outside of the Buckets house, Willy breathed a sigh of relief and peered around the familiar colorful chocolate room. Charlie was busily working in the trimming areas with Oompa Loompas, while Nelly had retreated far away with Taylor in tow. He listened intently to the sounds of my mother's wrath inside the Bucket household and cringed with each new sound he heard.

"I got my mom's temper in case it wasn't obvious." He finally glanced at me seeing I was attempting humor over his clear discomfort. "What is on your to do list?" I regretted the words the minute they left my mouth, because a familiar clouded expression come into those violet eyes.

"I'm going to go out there and face the wolves." With a determination that seemed to rival mine he started back out through the main entrance to the chocolate room, leaving me there staring after him in shock.

"_He's going out there to face the press on his own?"_ my feet started to force me forward of their own accord, but my path was immediately blocked by familiar little faces. Ben shook his head almost too fast for his little body, and Gregory, Emilee and Doris seemed to follow this same form of denial. They had seen this side of him many more times then I had, and clearly this time they wanted me to back off. Every fiber of my being was pulling me to follow Willy; but the Oompa Loompas were adamant that I stay put.

**We insist for this one time you don't go to his aid. He needs to face this on his own terms.**

I re-read Doris's note several more times, before letting go a sigh that could rival many I had heard in the past. "But…" I stopped staring at their reserved expressions. _"But what? What can I possibly do to help make this situation more pleasant?"_ in consideration with all the events that had taken place I knew I couldn't. "Fine…at least let me have a television so if it comes to something…um…really bad I can go to the rescue?" Yancy immediately nodded in compliance with my small request.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Outside the doors of the factory he immediately paused in his determined stride to the front of the factory, in essence he really didn't want to face the leeches on his own. He also knew that he had no choice, things had gone far too long and he was now determined to end this whole rouse.

His plan may have been extremely childish, but those who truly knew him would understand his motives. He also hoped deep down that it would put a hold on all the media circus until after the wedding was accomplished. After that day nothing the world could say or do would ever interfere with what he had again. _"They won't have anything left to fight with after I marry her."_ He smiled in self-satisfaction with that comforting thought, whether true or not it helped him remember why he had come to face them.

He waited patiently for the yelling, cries of outrage, and other disturbances from the press to subside before he let his proverbial bomb drop on the lot of them. "I don't care what Demetrius Hart has said, or what any of the press has to say on the matter. I am going to marry my fiancé sometime in the future, and nothing will change my mind. Your questions, badgering and other unnecessary gossip can quit or continue…it doesn't matter anymore. We're happy and that is what matter to us both. Good Day!" with a flourish only Willy Wonka could pull of he turned back to face the factory, his sanctuary from the world and started back to the gates.

"What about her illegitimate daughter!" he froze immediately in his tracks recognizing the voice from the depths of the crowd, he could feel the unknown rage and fury rising within him again.

**--Original POV--**

I was clapping with my little companions at Willy's bravado, while watching the small laptop in front of us next to the chocolate river. I stopped immediately recognizing the familiar voice in the crowd and recoiled at the image of Willy freezing on screen. Ben and all the six other present with me also stopped clapping, faces falling into fearful expressions.

I was on my feet reaching for my coat immediately. "He's going to kill the little twit." I managed before lunging for the chocolate room doors and running full speed to the main entrance to the factory.

I stopped immediately outside the main doors seeing Willy slowly unfreeze from his position and turn with purpose in his stance. "Excuse me?" he barely managed at a hearing volume and continued his deliberately dangerous pace back toward the factory gates.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. "WILLY DON'T!" I then dodged the puddles of water at me feet, running as fast as I could to his side and clasped his arm tightly in a vice like grip. "Don't do it…it's just what he needs and I don't want to loose you." I refused to relinquish my grasp on his arm, even when he attempted to pull free from my grasp.

He seemed to shake from whatever had possessed him and met my eyes with unusually hard violet eyes. "He just…

"I know. But can he prove it?" He seemed to consider this and realized that if he continued with what he was about to do the real him would be exposed to the world; he would loose everything he had built up. Including the child like image that he had maintained for years. "Allow me to do this for you." He hesitated seeing that I wasn't about to let him state to the contrary and nodded.

"HART!" immediately the familiar face seemed to slink from the masses, slithering his way to the front of the gate a gloating smirk on his face. "I can prove to the world that I have had no children…and if Demetrius is that low and inconsiderate to drag his lowlife nephew into this whole ordeal…" I stopped seeing his eyes narrowing at how I was slandering his uncles' name. "Then he's just grasping at straws with no proof…he's going down fast and you're sinking with him…" I stopped my gaze refusing to leave his. "…I hoped you weren't quite as sleazy, but I have been proven wrong before." I then turned on my heel and started back to the gates, wrapping my arm with Willy's in turn.

Hart glowered at the pair for several minutes and finally winced. He had fallen completely from anyone's good graces, and this would set his uncle back weeks. He had failed in his attempts to impress his uncle and realized in the whole thing, his approval was never important. On some level he realized what little bit of respect he had earned from Malcolm and those associated with him had just went up in smoke. He was no better then the sleazy snake his uncle had become over the years.

Inside the gates several little friends of ours were collecting our coats and waving hands in an excitable fashion. Emilee stood poised holding Gilbert who relentlessly seemed to squirm in her grasp. I started to accept the little guy, when Willy grasp my hand forcing my attention to draw to his inquiring expression.

"You embarrassed Hart in front of thousands of people…Demetrius isn't going to back down now that you've exposed his ace." I shrugged deciding that maybe I didn't really care anymore, this had gone on long enough and all I cared about was being happy.

I wanted the subject to cease, but he wasn't about to quit. "I don't honestly care anymore. All I care about now is being happy with you. He's done his worst…I just hope the dolt I told off figures out where his life is going if he listens to that over obnoxious brute of an uncle." I saw his eyes studying me so intently I felt like I was on display under a microscope.

He pondered my rant indecisively for a few minutes before speaking. "You want Hart to actually change?" his voice had an air of disbelief, and strangely enough some hurt.

"He's never going to go that far….I figured one prick in the family was more then enough. Hart is too much of an ass to change, but falling pray to his uncle will just make him worse. I'm never forgiving him for getting you drunk, and sick…twice." I leaned in hugging him tightly, sensing him relaxing after I explained myself a bit more.

"I need to go over work in the office." He sounded reluctant to do so and groaned slightly when Doris immediately handed him a 'to do' list, which appeared incredibly long.

"Gees Doris, he just got back and you're already piling on the work load." I smiled playfully hearing her amused giggle. "You forgot to add the wedding work too." I added with a smug giggle walking toward the chocolate room to see how Mrs. Bucket was fairing with my mother.

"You are not funny." Willy pouted giving me a look that stated 'you're in trouble missy.'

Halfway to the Bucket house I reconsidered seeing how things were going, I could hear my mother halfway across the room and that wasn't counting how many Oompa Loompa's had cleared the area indefinitely. I jumped seeing Nelly resting her hand on my shoulder, I then watched her wince several times over and sigh.

Nelly's dark gaze followed mine; we both cringed again at the indignant wrath my mother was venting. "Do you think Selina is going to hunt down Demetrius and kill him?"

I listened to my mother being calmed down by Mrs. Bucket and met Nelly's dark gaze in turn. "Not likely…but if he shows his face anywhere near her…" I glanced up at Taylor who joined us flinching at the noise. "…she might give him one hell of a hospital bill." I turned hearing a loud thump and saw Charlie come crashing from one of the candy trees with a startled yelp. "Charlie!"

Nelly, Taylor and I ran full speed down the hill to the very edge of cinnamon maple candy tree grove, all pausing to see him sprawled in a mass of gummy cinnamon leaves, with candy grass about his hair. I walked over next to him and made him stay put before seeing all seemed fair with him. Taylor hauled him to his feet and watched him easily walk it off with a disgruntled expression on his face. Knowing he was now alright a few Oompa Loompa's found it necessary to laugh at his expense.

"Is Selina going to finish yelling soon?" I turned to Charlie watching him raise a brow in our direction. "I'm worried she might loose her voice or something." Nelly smiled at his endearing cuteness and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sure mom will be done shortly…your mom is doing a great job." I then turned to the tugging sensation on my pants and noticed Emilee offering an ever squirming Gilbert in my direction.

I took Gilbert in my arms, feeling him again entwine himself with my hair and gurgle contentedly. "I'm going to see how the planning is going…with Josephine and Georgina." I flinched as I listened to my mother continue to fume and started across the massive chocolate room, following the amused giggles of two elderly women and several female Oompa Loompa's.

Nelly and Taylor went their own ways to amuse themselves, I finally come across who I was looking for and smiled. Both women had made several flower wreaths for many Oompa Loompa women and were draped in several of their own. _"They look more like children then grandmothers."_ I allowed Gilbert down to the candy meadow at my feet, and watched with a small smile as he easily walked a few steps and then promptly stumbled to his knees, crawling rapidly the rest of the way to the group.

"Welcome back dear." I waved to Grandma Georgina and walked over placing myself among the content group. "We thought we would make several flower wreaths to decorate for your wedding…that way they will all look very nice in a stream of colors." I nodded in agreement, my attention far from my own wedding.

I allowed them to explain other various ideas on the wedding plans, but found myself more focused on reporters, and Willy's reaction to Hart's incredibly stupid comment. If I had done my job right, he would continue being a tolerable ass, but if I hadn't, Demetrius would still have a great deal of help and insight into our lives. I found myself glancing at several nearly completed designs of my future dress and read several notes from varying small women, keeping my attention on Gilbert who was so full of candy wreaths on his little body, he looked like a little flower monster.

I noticed the ranting fest had died down and sighed in relief climbing to my feet and detangling Gilbert from his hundreds of candy flower wreath decorations. He snuggled into my hair again and started dozing contentedly. Emilee wasn't far off down across the valley of flower meadows and accepted him, before motioning me to follow her. I had planned to go find out how my mother was doing, but she seemed insistent and I didn't want to tell her no.

I walked through rows and rows of candy flowers of every shape, size, color, and design imaginable. Willy had created flowers that resembled species I knew, ones I'm sure most didn't know existed and even ones I was informed were straight from his imagination. I stopped in the middle of one of the gummy vine forest curtains and cautiously made my way through, taking care to not get tangled among the green colored vines. I listened intently for the sounds of little feet ahead of me and paused long enough to notice a faint glowing quality about me. _"Luminous candy fireflies."_ I giggled at the small candy bugs and gently untangle one from my hair, I finally spotted Emilee ahead of me perched on a chocolate stump, waiting for me to catch up to her.

**This will serve as your wedding dressing room. Mr. Cocoa Bean has one further down, we wanted you to know where it was so you wouldn't be too surprised on your wedding day. We also thought you might want to try on the dresses we have more work to do on, so we can fit it properly. You will decide on the final dress of all our designs.**

I nodded handing her back the note and smiled at her giggle of excitement. A few minutes later a literal procession of several women Oompa Loompa's carried in about ten or twenty different styles of wedding dresses, this not only had me reconsidering my agreeing to try them all on, but made me want to reconsider my 'do as you please and go from there' plan from the start of my dress designs.

After the first ten or so dresses, I wanted to just collapse on the ground. One dress had so many clasps and ruffles I felt like a cake decoration, one had so much lace and bows I wanted to say 'Do I look like a doily?' then it came down to one that was so wide I could have used it as a parachute without worrying about landing in the near future. I wanted to run after the latest one, it was beautiful, except for the hundreds of pearls for décor, I would surly make one wrong move and go pearl skating. Finally I was excused when a familiar ding echoed through the chocolate room; I changed back into my clothes and charged from the hideaway.

I stopped immediately in my tracks, seeing Willy looked like he was fuming mad. "Over here Willy!" he stopped in his charge toward the Bucket house and turned in my direction. "Clear out." I whispered urgently to the familiar women with dresses, watching the procession of white clear out faster then the white rabbit in _Alice in wonderland_.

Before I could ask, I found a small stack of forms within my grasp. I realized that they were actually printed articles from papers all over the world. None of them had a kind thing to say, and what was worse was a few children were actually claiming to be my offspring. Demetrius had gone too far. I didn't get the chance to say a thing, he gently grasp my hand with his and proceeded to pull me rapidly to the glass elevator. Nelly noticed us from her spot against the chocolate river lounging on some candy rocks and was on her feet in minutes, Taylor rapidly following after her.

Willy shook his head in their initial direction and watched her furrow her brows in a curious fashion. I glanced back and forth between my fiancé and cousin, before gently placing the papers on a candy mushroom and walking into the elevator with him.


	53. Chapter 53: Father, Families & Accidents

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write thes for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Father, Families & Accidents**

**-Willy Wonka's POV--**

The elevator was going in so many directions at the moment; she lost her bearings and met his curious violet gaze. He concentrated on those familiar blue eyes and felt his temper slowly diminishing to a dull annoying thought. He ignored the fact that they were rapidly approaching the exit within the roof of the factory and pulled her into a warm kiss, feeling her start at first and then return the intense kiss. _"Demetrius is going to be dealt with now."_ He then pulled back seeing a familiar query burning within her expression and watched her grasp on him the minute the elevator left and started the usual drop before again rising to the sky and pausing.

"Willy…" She paused considering they were outside the factory in an all too familiar form of transportation. "…what are you doing?" she breathed ignoring the height and meeting those dark amethyst eyes.

"I'm going to stop off at my fathers place and talk to one of his lawyer friends." He took a soft breath and closed his eyes briefly. "If that doesn't work…I am going to have to take matters into my own hands, and please don't start." He whispered seeing her about to protest and then stop, her eyes half-lidded in thought.

The rest of the ride was in deep silence, Orianna too lost to enjoy the scenery again. It was a bit cooler then she remembered and she found herself wrapped tightly in Willy's arms, her thoughts rushing out of control.

_Thud_

**--Original POV--**

"We're here." I glanced up at his soft voice and noticed Dr. Wonka was waiting outside his front stoop, with a blanket in hand and far too serious expression. "I want you to go with dad, while I talk with his friend." I nodded watching him walk off into the house and stood outside the elevator, still trying to process what was happening.

"Here you are Orianna." I glanced up startled by Dr. Wonka's warm greeting and smiled feeling the blanket wrapped around my shoulders. "Come inside…I'm sure we should talk about what my sons planning." For once I agreed with someone and followed him slowly across the abandoned area, ignoring the leaves crunching idly under my feet and the threat of snow flakes brushing past my nose.

I was led into an entry hall, decorated simply with a fireplace off to my left and a familiar voice talking. Dr. Wonka led me within the hall and off to the right of a flight of stairs, where a white and pale blue kitchen awaited us. I was seated in the pale blue metal style chairs, taking in the strangely plane kitchen and watched Dr. Wonka preparing tea on the stove, his stern face softened slightly with concern and eyes thoughtfully gazing out the window in front of him. I shifted in my chair allowing my hair to fall over my face and lowered my head to stair at my feet, I knew in my heart that Willy wouldn't do anything overly rash, but he did have a tendency to be a bit on the dramatic side and that was what was worrying me.

I listened to light steps and lifted my head to find a warm cup of tea before me; I hadn't even heard the whistle from the teapot. "What's happening Orianna?" I met his soft stern gaze and recoiled slightly at the worried look that probably mirrored my own.

Softly I started to explain the events that had taken place since he left the factory, including things that most would probably consider irrelevant to the current issues going on at the present moment. I then told him of the articles I had the privilege of reading, which made me feel my face souring into a puckered look. After finishing the tale I was a bit worried he would consider telling me that me and his son wouldn't work together, it was a familiar fear starting to rear its ugly head again.

"I hope Alastair will help Willy come to a better conclusion, I don't foresee him taking matters into his own hands helpful." For a moment I was half tempted to ask him to repeat that, but I noticed by the small curve of his lips he had apparently read into my fidgeting more then I had thought. "I've seen my son happy, I like what you have brought out in him and I don't want anything to change that. Did William ever state that you may worry a bit too much?" I smiled nodding in response to that.

"Too often actually." I lowered the cup to the table and turned to the familiar sound of the front door shutting and the tapping of Willy's cane. "I hope for the better." I whispered seeing his gaze turn immediately to the kitchen entrance.

Willy's expression was far from happy, but I noticed the hardness had left his expression. Whatever had happened it hadn't been the best of news, but it had sufficed for the time being. Slowly he sat down on my opposite side and watched his father return with his tea in hand.

"What did Alastair have to say William?" I noticed Willy's nose twitch at the way his father addressed him, but his gaze met his with a brief smirk.

"He's going to do some digging and have a harassment issue presented against Demetrius, he said for now wait and see how that goes. He wouldn't recommend I take things into my own hands at this juncture in time." His gloved hands come to rest around his cup, violet eyes lowering to the table lost in troubled thoughts.

"I'll call down and let the Bucket's know you two will be a bit late arriving back at the factory…I'm ordering in dinner and you two sort this out." Dr. Wonka smiled slightly and exited the kitchen leaving his son and future daughter-in-law to sort things amongst each other.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Subtle dad."_ Slowly his violet gaze rested on his fiancé, seeing she was huddled in a navy blue blanket and studying the kitchen table, head lowered and to the side. Her gaze had trained on him in concern, but she had yet to say anything.

"Orianna?" She slowly lifted her head, her eyes more alert to his presence; he could see her mind working overtime and felt a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. _"It isn't funny."_ He tried hard to force his smirk away, but couldn't seem to do so.

She felt the familiar aggravated twitch in her expression, but held back her annoyance. "I don't find this at all amusing William Wonka." That killed the familiar underlying smirk hidden in his face, which promptly followed with a startled look. "I know you too well and judging by the way you were acting, you left out something when you told your father…" she paused meeting his familiar violet gaze. "…what?" she settled herself in a straightened position, her arms tightening the blanket around her.

"You do realize you've learned far too much about me Starshine." He noticed that the familiar pet name and tone of amusement wasn't getting him anywhere at the moment.

"Willy…you do realize that I don't care? Stop avoiding me and answer the question…" she paused considering her options. "I can always ask your dad to help." She noticed his eyes lower slightly, but also could see the amused spark in his gaze.

"I promise it isn't anything rash." He glanced up at the sound of his father greeting someone at the door and realized they were officially stuck until after dinner, and she wasn't letting him off with just that as an answer.

**--Original POV-**

"_Rash…do you even know what would be?"_ I felt like throttling him for the first time in a very long while. "Willy…define that." I was in no mood for games, riddles, or his usual gimmicks of avoiding straight answers.

"Demetrius is slandering you…what do you think I would define as too rash?" there was a faint gleam within those violet eyes and I knew the answer then and there.

"Nothing, except taking his life and that's the problem. Let your father's lawyer try his ideas first…I don't want to marry you inside a prison and I especially don't want you to have that demented side shown to anyone other then your little Oompa Loompa's, myself and clearly you can't hide it from your father." He scowled slightly at me, before I felt a small smile twitch into my expression. "You do know that we both love you and that we both will interfere if you get to smart for your own…

"Good." I smiled seeing Willy turn, his brow rising in his father's direction. "You have a very wise fiancé there William…take her advice." He then proceeded to move about the kitchen collecting dishes for the current pizza delivered and smiled at my risen brow. "I see she also has some of your more amusing quirks." I felt my face tint slightly, but shrugged ignoring the amused giggle beside me.

"You have no idea dad." I poked at Willy, watching him catch my wrist before I could continue. "I don't know how long though I can stand for him slandering this…" he paused considering something a bright smile lighting his expression. "…I could always put my future mother-in-law in a room with him and see who fairs better."

"Willy." I said in a startled tone, watching Dr. Wonka glance at us in confusion. "Don't get my mom mad." I stated clearing up the perplexity within his expression and giving my future husband a dirty look. "Besides you seen her on a good day." I wagged my brow seeing him turn slightly green at that announcement.

Dinner went rather interestingly after that, which included stories from when Willy was a kid and clearly he wasn't happy with the topic of discussion. I felt my heart ache slightly for him when Dr. Wonka stated a few less then amusing stories; I especially detested the one where Dr. Wonka had to spend an hour removing various mud, and other debris from Willy's braces. I kept my opinions to myself, but I honestly knew exactly what he went through, I had always been the slightly nerdy one and on the chubby side, I had outgrown the chubbiness, but was still a bit nerdy at heart. That was a perfect excuse for kids to be mean, and strangely enough some kids just never outgrew that aspect of their lives and I still had a great dislike for them today.

"Dad." Willy felt like crawling under the table when Dr. Wonka brought out the dreaded baby pictures. "Dad that isn't necessary…please." He begged with those soft violet eyes, his face changing into a sour pout.

I smiled at the grumpy disposition within his expression and smiled. "My mom hasn't shown mine yet, trust me…I know exactly how you feel." He flushed slightly at the story behind his rather interesting stunt running in the nude around the house, and ignored my amused look.

"He was always one to go his own way, I'm actually proud he did so." Dr. Wonka smiled and returned the album back to its place, watching Willy and I settle within the main room in front of the fire, I snuggled in his arm and noticed Dr. Wonka proceed to tell of some more of his interesting escapades growing up. "It's rather late…I'm sure you want to go home." He murmured seeing I had dozed slightly on Willy's arm and started awake. "I hope you visit again…under better circumstances." He then escorted Willy and me out into the light snow covered grounds and watched us climb into the elevator.

I handed over the blanket and wrapped myself securely against Willy saying goodbye. Once we were airborne again and headed home, I felt Willy resting his chin on my head and closed my eyes content to just snuggle.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_He said he was proud of me."_ Willy smiled feeling her tightening her arms around him and noticed she happened to look straight down. She had been with him for almost a full year now; it would be in about a week. He recalled the chocolate spider incident and shook his head slightly at the idea of Halloween. He would have to keep her clear of that part of the Halloween room again.

"Willy?" she glanced up meeting those familiar violet eyes and studied him carefully. "You had school life as bad as I did…how did either of us turn out for the better?" he appeared startled by this, but then focused on her expression and realized she was serious. "My nickname is school was free Willy, earthquake, two ton, Godzilla and more I could care less about mentioning…Nelly can vouch." She noticed his expression darken slightly and wondered if it was such a hot idea to mention that.

Willy started to ask something and then stopped. "I guess you are right Starshine." He pulled her tighter seeing the factory ahead and noticed with a cringe that reporters were still lined outside the gates of the factory.

**--Original POV--**

"Leeches." I growled taking notice to the candles and flashlights. "This is going to be a long; long annoying…I hate reporters." I gave up, what good did it do to complain about something that would never stop.

"Except for Hillary." I nodded in agreement with him and brushed his hair from his face, kissing him softly and wishing that just for the moment the reporters had forgotten we existed.

Once we were back in the factory, he decided it was a good time to go do a bit of checking on rooms, and some maintenance. We checked on several familiar rooms before pausing outside one I would have rather forgotten.

_Crash!_

We both bolted from the elevator at the sound of the crash, finding ourselves outside the Halloween room. Willy was the first to enter the room and cringed at the sight of one of the machines now being turned off and the tipped over Halloween batches of candies scattered among the floor. _"Where are…"_ I yelped in surprise jumping up on an overturned massive barrel, thankful it was flat on the bottom and pointed at the hundreds of candy spiders crawling across the room.

"Stay there." Willy was instantly in work mode, helping clear up the mess.

"Duh." I practically moaned staring at them crawling and wriggling chocolate annoyances around the room. "I hate spiders…even if they are chocolate." I curled within my knees watching him work and the rapid clean up of the room.

An hour later he walked over brushing any remainder of the candy critters from his person and offered me his hand. I eyed him like he was the plague and he carefully examined himself and nodded impatiently. I slowly reached out for his hand and retracted it watching one crawl quickly up his sleeve in a mad escape attempt.

"Ew." I shuddered watching him smirk taking the eight legged critter between his fingers and dangling it briefly away from his face. "Déjà vu…and not even close to being adorable Willy." he shrugged returning the candy menace to its storage bin and again offered her his gloved hand. "No." I shook my head not trusting the room or whether he still had some hidden friends.

"Do I have to lift you off of that barrel and drag you to bed?" He smirked at the faint startled sound from Oompa Loompa's at his feet, watching them disappear before he had the chance to start teasing any of them.

"Probably." I mumbled meekly, before glancing around the room and shuddering again.

"Mumbler." He retorted watching me focus on him and snort at the too familiar comment. "Come on Starshine." Reluctantly I accepted his hand and gingerly climb my way to the floor. "I wouldn't be surprise if Hades herself wasn't waiting for you for some reason or another." I smiled briefly at the mention of Nelly and followed him back to the elevator, we ended up in the chocolate room and sure enough he was right.

Nelly glanced up from her perch near the chocolate river talking with Taylor and Charlie, before running up to us both and nearly crumpling the familiar mass of papers in her hand. Her dark gaze was hardened in fury and Taylor also looked ready to rip apart someone.

"HOW COULD HE." She screeched, watching Charlie make a beeline for the house and ducking out of sight. "THAT EGOTISTICAL, MANIPULATIVE, POMPOUS, EGO…

"Ego driven jackass." Taylor finished, pulling himself from his position on a candy rock and joining us.

I glanced at Willy and rubbed my ears tiredly at Nelly's incisive way of screeching about each of our problems. "I know." Willy watched Nelly glance back and forth before she crossed her arms.

"No wonder Selina hasn't stopped." She glanced up in time to see Charlie run off to find his grandparents, face in pure terror. "Mrs. Bucket gave up." I watched Mrs. Bucket come walking tiredly down to greet us, and noticed my mother not far from stomping after her.

"Hello dear…Willy." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Mom?" my mother stopped in her tracks and scowled, finally allowing a sigh of surrender to escape. "He will get what he deserves…any word from Aunt Margo or anyone else for that matter?" she nodded showing me a list of people who already announced they would be with us, it not only included Aunt Margo and a few other relatives, it also included my cousins Duncan and his little brother Barclay. "Duncan?"

"Yes Duncan…I just wish Barclay was staying home. He's a menace and you know it." She smiled watching Nelly wrinkle her nose and sigh at Taylor's amused expression.

"Duncan and Barclay?" Willy glanced at me with a concerned look.

"Duncan is an artistic type, loves literary things and art. He's going to school to direct films or going into drama…he isn't sure and Barclay…

"Is a jock menace that always beat on his older brother and still is a menace." Nelly retorted spitefully, before seeing my mother raise a brow.

"He tends to be a bit pushy." I offered weakly, before ignoring the dark look Nelly had to offer. "Anyway Duncan will love it here…Barclay might resemble Mike with his violent tendencies." I groaned tiredly at the amused look on his face and wondered what was going through his mind.

"We could always make him pint size?" I turned tickling him and watched him jump about a mile away from me, before seeing my mother and the others disappearing in their own directions for the night.

"He might have outgrown that by now…and a pint size cousin to send back to his mother wouldn't be wise." I glanced around the darkened chocolate room and brushed at the candy snow slowly sprinkling across us. "Why are the shakers on already?" he glanced up wiping some of the sugar from his face and smirked.

"Testing a new style of sugar, I want to see how Nelly likes a sugar snowball fight." I crossed my arms giving him a once over and shook my head, a small smile crossing my face.

"She will bury you in this candy room somewhere." He shrugged wondering what else would have to be tended to before he could be happy with the woman before him.

Tiredly they made their way back to the elevator and his room; it wasn't long before she found herself comfortably asleep within his arms, most concerns momentarily dissipating into her dreamland.

**--Other POV--**

"I swear I hate that man…I'm in total agreement with Nelly, I will gladly use my fists on him." Duncan was still studying the chocolate room around him, and watching the Oompa Loompa's with a queer look on his face. He then focused on the conversation his brother was having with Taylor and Nelly.

Duncan realized what had been said and nodded in agreement. "I think what Willy is doing with this lawyer is a safer option Barclay." Duncan ruffled his fingers through his short brown spiked hair, blue eyes focusing on the others before him. He brushed at his black jeans and green sweater before smiling slightly.

"What's so funny bro?" Barclay brushed his blond hair from his blue eyes and focused on the amused expression written all over Duncan's face. He wore a dark blue sweater and black jeans, which did nothing to hide his slightly husky disposition.

"What Selina will do if she gets her hands on Demetrius." Duncan finally allowed his curiosity to win out and walked down to the edge of the chocolate river, observing Oompa Loompa's working on a candy apple willow.

Nelly shook her head and focused on the strangely for once calm jock before her. "Barclay…how come you guys come out so early?" she watched Duncan jump back from one of the workers who fell at his feet and leaned down to see if he was alright.

"Duncan wanted to be here for Orianna…he's been keeping up with things since we got the invitation. I wanted to be here to clobber the jerk whose been messing with my cousin." He closed his fist and slapped it irritably into his palm. "I finally out grew some of my less then pleasant tendencies…but I still like hitting things." He grinned impishly watching Duncan return with a slightly confused look on his face.

"This place is amazing…it fits Orianna so well." Duncan turned to the sound of Charlie calling them to breakfast and followed the others to the Bucket house.

**--Original POV--**

Emilee and Gregory calmly woke the tired couple and served breakfast, before leaving them to tend to whatever they had to that morning. Ben slipped in tucking a note under my breakfast plate, before scrambling from the room. I gave Willy a look and saw him feign innocence.

"Willy cut poor Ben some slack will you…he's going to develop a twitch every time you look at him." I leaned into his arm around my shoulders and pulled out the note, reading it quickly.

**Nelly told me to inform you and Mr. Cocoa Bean that you have visitors here to defend your honor…and that the jock finally grew up.**

I put the note on the side of the breakfast tray, before chewing a chunk of green apple. "This could be an interesting morning I think." Willy stopped reading the papers he was half tempted to ball into one massive chunk and toss into the familiar purple flames within the room.

"Why?" I shrugged, starting to climb from bed and felt arms slowly pulling me back into place laying across his chest and feeling lips claim mine. "Again why?" he smirked seeing my expression was impish, which meant I had a very interesting thought going through my mind and for once it didn't involve not leaving the room.

"You'll see…let me up." I attempted to squirm free, but found his grip tightening. "I will get Ben to get 'Hades' as you so kindly call Nelly." He smirked at the threat, but relented allowing me to climb to my feet.

An hour later I found myself pulling on a violet long sleeved peasant top, and attempting to find a pair of slacks I liked, finally settling on a tan pair and pulling my hair back with a matching headband. Willy emerged into the room wearing a deep red suit with black trim, brushing at invisible lint as always and smirking at my curious look.

Before I could get out two words, he pulled me into a warm kiss and slowly led the way to the elevator, catching me before I went down on an all too familiar floor. "Didn't this happen before?" I smacked his arm and walked to the elevator, watching him nearly go on his own back forgetting it was shut.

"You were saying love?" He giggled and gave me one of his 'not amusing' looks before we both climb into the elevator.

Gliding through the familiar sounds and colors of the factory, I started to remember just how much fun my cousin Duncan could be and hoped Willy could handle the chaos. I pulled him into the chocolate room the minute the elevator let out the familiar ding and there stood Nelly using poor Duncan as a leaning post, and Taylor was attempting to squirm from Barclay's headlock, laughing his ass off.

"Who?" Willy stopped raising a brow when Nelly jumped on Barclay's back and force the three of them to land in a heap.

"Duncan…you gave Nelly sugar." I smirked seeing him raise his hands in innocence and then point around the room. "Right…maybe Willy did." I smiled turning to Willy and laced his hand with mine. "These are my cousins Duncan and Barclay, who is the large lump under Nelly and Taylor." I smiled when he stuck out his tongue at me and attempted to throw both Nelly and Taylor from his back, succeeding before climbing to his feet.

"Hiya cuzzie." I felt a bone breaking hug and was off my feet before Willy could say boo. Barclay then set me down and I received a gentler hug from Duncan. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wonka…I hope Nelly hasn't mangled you too much with her candy addictions and all." I winced watching Nelly let him have a vicious punch to the arm, which he turned and rubbed the opposite shoulder. "That all ya got Nells?"

Nelly scowled at Willy who was giggling and failing miserably at hiding it. "Barkie…you are dead." She then took off after Barclay who was long gone and still going.

"Duncan is the sane one." I watched Willy watching the other pair with interest.

Duncan turned back to Willy and me with a small smile. "Not really…I just pretend to be the sane one." I watched Willy lean down and sign with Gregory, something appeared to be extremely wrong and made me a little concerned. "Taylor…go rescue your girlfriend." He ignored his brother and the others seeing I was worried about Willy and what was happening. "Orianna?"

Willy stood there waving his hands in a familiar fashion, while Gregory seemed to grow more and more frantic by the minute. Willy then turned to me, clasping both my hands and seeing Duncan gently catch my shoulder.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy took a deep breath and met her gaze. "Your aunt Margo arrived to visit and the hotel where I have everyone set up for the time being until the factory is ready called…" he kept her hands tightly clasped in his. "…She called saying that we need to get there, something happened with Nelly's friends Addie and Fay were in a car accident. She told us not to tell Nelly and for you to get down there now." Duncan felt his mouth open in surprise and then glanced at Nelly laughing hysterically at Barclay using Taylor like a rag doll.

"I'll keep her distracted…go ahead." Duncan hugged me again, before Orianna nodded following Willy outside the chocolate room and gathering her coat.

**--Original POV--**

I was lost deep in my own thoughts, dodging the familiar water puddles at my feet and holding Willy's hand like it was the only thing anchoring me down to earth. I ignored the flashing lights and bloodsuckers outside the gates, slipping into the black limo with Willy and wrapped my arms around him tightly. _"Why would Aunt Margo want me to come to the hospital for Nelly's friends? They hate me and her even more."_ I kept my thoughts focused one what possible reasoning there was behind this adventure and was aware of a hand slowly circling around my back and leaned up snuggling in the crook of his neck.

Willy glanced out through the tinted windows as the world went by and sighed. "These friends are the ones that blame Margo's actions on you?" I nodded aware of his hair brushing my face and attempting to pull back from his neck long enough to meet his violet gaze. "Why would she ask you to come then?" I shrugged watching his pensive expression.

"I wondered the same thing; I didn't even know Aunt Margo was traveling with them." I sat back in the seat and leaned into his arm. "Why me?" I groaned tiredly and wondered how much more I could take before the wedding, which the date was still undetermined.

I didn't mind my relatives coming for short visits to meet Willy, but why couldn't they just wait until the wedding? I was tired, annoyed and wondering what reason my Aunt had to bring people she had turned against me and ask me to help. I listened to the car slowing and realized we were outside of the hospital, and thankfully Willy had the sense to hide around back and away from the reporters already lined outside. Word got around faster then rain in this place.

Willy helped me from the car and we both started toward the brown brick building with sterile looking white rooms, tiles, furniture and the smell of antiseptics. We both paused at the nurses' station and I proceeded to explain what was going on and who I was. With considerable effort and a frustrated lecture later, we were lead to a private room in the back of what appeared to be the busy emergency room, again all white and tan and as dull feeling as the dark sky now forming outside. I stopped in my tracks seeing Aunt Margo was slumped over her knees staring at two women in hospital beds. One girl was conscious and immediately scowled turning away from my entrance.

Aunt Margo had short dark hair and soft green eyes, which were currently blurred and focused anywhere but us. Her red sweater looked as though it had seen better days, and her brown slacks had what appeared to be splatters of mud at the bottoms. She heard the sound of Willy's cane click and was alert to the new presence in the room.

"B-Orianna?" I nodded startled when she was on her feet and wrapped around me in minutes, Willy stepped back curiously and watched what was going on in surprise. "Thank you for coming honey." I glanced skyward in defeat, wishing she wouldn't be so over dramatic and wishing Addie would stop giving me the death glare from hell, Fay was still unconscious from what I could gather.

"I need to go see the doctor, stay with Addison and Fay please." She then glanced up at Willy and smiled briefly. "Hello." She then ducked around my fiancé and headed to the nurses station.

"I'll get out the proper intro…when she comes back." I noticed the hard fire driven brown gaze still focused on me and watched Addie flip her raven waist length hair over her shoulder with effort. "Addie…don't even act like that. I know for a fact Nelly told you everything and my mother…

"Which was just for your sake, Margo's a peach compared to you." I took a sharp breath and considered she was hurt, before I throttled her. "I know Margo's not really a peach, but you didn't exactly come to Nelly's rescue when Margo attempted to pull her school records for another college of her choosing did you?" I walked to the side of the bed, feeling Willy's arm resting lightly on my shoulder. "So happy with your new fiancé you forgot…

"She didn't know about this…Addison." Willy hesitated a minute and realized it was all he could actually say to her. "I have Nelly at my factory right now, which Margo probably failed to mention…she's been spending her time with us and Taylor. And making my life hell, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She regarded Willy curiously, watching my gaze follow between the both of them.

"Interesting." All three of us looked over to see Fay was awake, her short spiky blonde hair wild and green eyes focused on us intently. "Nelly didn't tell us where she was going, just she was going away from Margo…we brought her along only because she insisted Nelly ran away and it was all your fault." She winced studying her broken wrist and cursed avidly under her breath.

"Right." Addie wrinkled her nose and sighed in defeat. "Alright…we don't hate you anymore, but we really don't want Margo to be here and baby us when we leave." She crossed her arms, wincing at the sprain in her shoulder and watching Margo return with an overly chipper disposition.

"You girls can come back to the hotel if you like, unless you would prefer more observation?" Both girls nodded in confirmation. "It's good to be safe instead of sorry; would you mind terribly if I go home and get some rest? I'm sure Orianna would love to visit you for a couple of hours or so. Nelly doesn't know what happened yet, do be gentle dear." I took notice to the warning in her voice and scowled angrily at her on her hasty exit.

"I thought she was more pleasant in her letters." Willy sent her a scathing look on her exit and turned back to three amused looks in the room. "Yes?" he felt suddenly exposed and clicked his cane nervously.

"She isn't." I leaned up kissing him softly and turned to Addie and Fay, they were both immediately getting dressed and ready to leave. "What do you two plan to do?"

"Find a new hotel and hide from your aunt until we can go home." Fay slipped into her black boots and zipped them with her good hand, brushing off her crimson spaghetti strapped shirt and black jeans. "Addie…help." She surrendered in her attempt at slipping her leather jacket on one arm and over her shoulder.

"I'll help." I watched Addie pulling on her black trench coat over white jeans and tan top, before she slipped on her spiked heels and eyed Fay with an amused smile. "Did Margo cause the accident?"

"No, some idiot cut me off and I hit a car coming the other way." Addie then said a few colorful phrases, before focusing on the fidgeting fiancé within the room. "Nelly wasn't kidding…but he does fit you that much is true." I felt a tint in my face, but kept my comments to myself.

Willy glanced at me with a resentful look and sighed. "Are they her mini demons without the pitchforks?" I nodded seeing Fay pretend to be offended, but her evil smile gave her away. "Just peachy…they can surprise Hades, but don't you dare tell her I allowed it." He then slipped from the room, briefly talking with the doctor who was questioning him about the three women in the room.

"I promise I will." Both girls giggled at me, before taking notice to the risen brow and violet eyes saying 'Don't You Dare', I just shrugged and wrapped my arms around his and followed him to the car.


	54. Chapter 54: Proving a Point

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm writing the chapters and working during my free time which is very little. I hope to get another up soon so please be patient and thank you for reading. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Proving a Point**

**--Back at the Factory--**

Nelly watched Addie and Fay walk into the chocolate room after their initial shock, before she tackled her two closest friends she started to fire the questions. Willy ducked behind the nearest candy tree and I followed.

"I have Hades and her spawn in my factory." Willy groaned taking his time to slide down the candy tree.

I shrugged sliding down next to him and gently kissed down his neck, watching his violet eyes focus on me. Those familiar violet orbs twinkling and a small smile slowly twitching at his lips.

"They aren't that bad." I whispered feeling hands gently clasp my face and finding myself pulled into a soft intense kiss, his tongue slowly sliding with mine.

We both jumped apart the minute Fay poked her head around the corner of the tree and cackled evilly. "Who's the quiet one?" I looked at her puzzled by her question. "The cute one with the dark hair and less obnoxious attitude?" slowly Willy caught on before I did.

"You mean the one kid that is talking with Charlie?" Fay nodded following Willy's gaze to Duncan who was trying to help Charlie and keep a straight face at his brothers' antics. "Duncan Winters." She smiled and turned to go investigate, before whirling on the couple.

I kept my giggles stifled seeing her eyes nearly bug out of her head. "Cousin." She glanced between us and then tilted her head. "Be nice Fay…

"Who said I wouldn't be?" she smiled cheekily at me, before attempting to go over to meet up with Duncan.

"Fay Alina Garret…I mean it, Duncan is…well…Duncan, sweet, timid and if you do anything I will bury you inside Willy's factory where no one will ever find you again." I warned seeing her, 'sure you will' expression. "I mean it; the last person to hurt him got a slam dunk to the concrete." Willy waved Fay off pulling me into another kiss, this time pulling me deep into our own little world again.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_She's talking too much."_ It was strange that would come into his head, but at the moment Willy could care less about all their guests. He just wanted to be alone with her and off in their own world again. He was tired of the problems, reporters, and all the other things that had happened since they were together. He wanted time with his fiancé and was about to have that time.

Slowly he pulled back from the intense kiss and noticed her eyes studying him intensely. "Come on." He stood lifting her to her feet and gently tugged her toward the elevator with him.

Soon she found herself in the familiar glass elevator and felt arms firmly wrap around her, stopping her from asking him what he was up to. He leaned in tracing soft kisses along her neck and gently pulled her tighter to his body, pressing a button out of her sight.

"Willy what on earth?" She felt his warm breath near her ear and stopped.

He leaned closer and whispered softly to her. "To the stars and back……that's what you said not long ago." She started to say something, but his gloved hands covered her eyes and she felt the strangest sensation of the elevator picking up more speed then usual. "Trust me."

**--Original POV--**

"I trust you with my life Willy." I felt his lips brush near my neck and leaned into his arms, his hands remaining over my eyes.

There was the strangest tickling sensation within my stomach and then the elevator paused, a gentle silence enclosing us within its embrace. Very slowly his hands lifted from my eyes and he turned me to face him.

"Look down." He murmured softly watching me observe him closely before glancing straight down and feeling my mouth open in surprise. "We need to be careful out here though." He glanced down with her and smirked seeing her expression of wonder.

"We're literally in space…" I paused glancing down at the spaceship outlook of earth and the stars around me. _"He literally brought me to the stars."_ I couldn't help but look around, the stars were like diamonds and you could swear that you could touch them. "It's beautiful Willy." I whispered grasping onto his frock coat nervously when the elevator began to move slowly around and gave me a better view of earth and other nearby stars.

"I wanted to do this for you." He cupped her face gently in his hands and pulled her into a familiar need filled kiss, one hand slowly entwining within her hair and eyes closing softly in turn.

"Thank you." I whispered wrapping myself within his velvet clad arms, and closing my eyes just for a moment to take in the experience. "I love you Willy."

"I love you too Orianna." He murmured kissing her head and pressing the re-entry button. "Hang on." She nodded closing her eyes and wishing the strange dropping feeling would go away the minute they began to move.

Slowly the elevator made its way back into earth's atmosphere, and continued back to the familiar chocolate room. The first thing I noticed was Fay leaning against Duncan for support and laughing hysterically at Addie who had managed to get herself trapped around the waist and off the ground by Barclay.

"Satan's hell spawn are falling for my other cousins." I sighed tiredly and smiled at his grimace of annoyance. "They might be less hell spawn and more…heaven spawn?"

"Candy canes…doubtful, Nelly is a menace." Willy felt her arm wrap around his waist and noticed Nelly turn her head at the mention of 'menace'.

She smiled and picked up a candy apple, tossing it at Willy and knocking his hat to the ground. "I prefer Hades, Hell spawn, Satan…menace is too normal." She noticed his amused smirk when he brushed off his hat and replaced it.

"How about Nells, or Nell?" She grumbled a few less then pleasant words in his direction, tossing more of the candy apples and missing him each time. "Enough Hades, you've completely made a fool of yourself already."

"Why him…of all people?" Nelly sighed in miserable defeat seeing Addie and Fay being led off to their rooms for the night and watching Duncan and Barclay also being led off. "How long before Aunt Margo leaves?" she looked terrified she would be found.

I glanced up at Willy and then at the plane tickets I was to hold onto for Addie and Fay. "She leaves in one day, Addie and Fay will be leaving with her. Duncan, Barclay, you and Mom will be leaving soon and coming back for Christmas, more wedding plans and finally the wedding…if I don't kill the leeches first." I wrinkled another article in my hand, which Gregory had given to Willy and me both.

"Don't do that honey." I smiled glancing up at my mom and hugged her before feeling Willy's hands come to rest on my shoulders. "We'll all be leaving with Margo…I also plan to have some words with her. Good luck to you both and if you need us…well you got it hon." She smiled hugging me tightly and then turned to go off for the night.

"Your family is going to deal with those reporters long before Alastair has the chance." I smiled with an almost dark expression.

"Don't you love in-laws?" He giggled at this pulling her close to his side. "Where to now?"

"Don't make me answer that Starshine…to many walking tomatoes present." I glanced up at several red faces and felt my own tint.

I playfully smacked his arm feeling his lips against my neck again and decided against arguing with him.

I awoke with very unpleasant memories from the dreams that had been plaguing me since returning to the factory, this time though they were more vivid. I sat there breathing heavily thankful I hadn't woke Willy and focused on the familiar room, soft satin like blankets still around me and slowly rubbed my arms. The most recent of the dreams had oddly enough had nothing to do with us, it had Oompa Loompa's in it and I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

I quietly slipped out of bed, tossing on my blue pajamas and dark blue robe, I then made my way to the exit and paused in the familiar candy striped hallway. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the village, immediately flopping on my back and groaning in surrender at the machine.

I was startled when several Oompa Loompa's run past me on my exit and followed them quickly through the overgrowth, Hailey instantly running at my side with an almost relieved expression on her face.

"Hailey what is going on?" she stopped making me follow off to the side of the path and hastily wrote a little note.

**Some of the Oompa Loompa children have developed some kind of illness; I'm glad you and Mr. Cocoa Bean come.**

"What?" I felt my hands drop the paper and turned back to the elevator. "Be back in a minute." Before she could ask, I was running back to the elevator, jumping various Oompa Loompa's on my way past.

I was in the familiar candy hall and literally surfed down the hall slamming into our door, running into the room I shook Willy and watched him shoot up like a rocket with a startled sound. I then explained what had happened and what I had discovered at the village, he dressed in his black pajama's grabbing my hand and we were both in the elevator in minutes.

Once we were back at the village, Willy and I followed Jill and Lydia through the same path, finally coming to a clearing. The medicine man was frantically examining each of the probably three hundred children in his care, with the assistance from many of the other villagers. Willy proceeded to question Gregory about what was happening and I immediately walked over to a sobbing Emilee and saw Gilbert was among the ill children.

Emilee glanced up and started to cry harder, I placed a hand gently on her back and noticed Willy's attention turn to me and seeing what was wrong. He walked over to my side quickly and wrapped his arm around me, leaning near my ear.

"Something happened and now Harlow is having trouble figuring out why so many of the children have gotten sick, none of the adults have. Gilbert was the first and is in the worst shape, it doesn't look good Starshine." He whispered careful to keep it so Emilee didn't get even more fretful and hysterical.

I felt the tears instantly come to my eyes and leaned into Willy, keeping my hand firmly on Emilee in hopes of letting her know I was there. It was strange that I had the dream I did and come to find this whole mess before me. He left me to comfort Emilee and proceeded to learn more of the strange flu like symptoms of his villagers' children, and what could have caused the whole disaster.

It was hours and I noticed Willy was barely concentrating on any of his issues with touch or anything else, he even examined some of the children himself and it included Gilbert. He then went around with the villagers working on finding the source of the disaster, keeping focused on anything but slowing down.

I noticed Emilee walk over to Gilbert and sat down beside her, watching a brief smile cross his strangely pale face, before he started to cough and hiccup. Emilee was holding him tightly, the tears streaming down her face and eyes nearly vacant. _"I swear if this has anything to do with reporters, Demetrius, or those twin menaces…I'll be the one they have to worry about, not Willy."_ I tried to help Harlow, the medicine man with some of the children, but seemed to just realize that the situation wasn't getting better and we were running out of time.

"There's not enough help." Willy paused at my side and took a deep breath. "I can't do this one my own and Harlow needs all the help he can get." He sighed rubbing his hands through his hair looking far more frazzled then I had ever seen him.

"I know what to do." I kissed him softly, watching him again run off and turned to Emilee and Harlow who were inspecting Gilberts most recent coughing fit. "I'll be back with reinforcements." She nodded with a small smile and watched me again race off.

I found myself tossed from the familiar elevator like a proverbial rag doll, and stood up staring at the familiar hall with Nelly's room and the others staying. I ran by each room rapping the crap out of each door and soon a very tired irritated group come charging out to glare at me.

"Elevator now, I'll explain on the way." I hauled Nelly who attempted to protest into the elevator and watched the others scurry in rapidly. I explained the situation all the way to the village and stopped the minute the doors opened. "Mom?" Mrs. Bucket stuck her head out of a pile of bushes and smiled brushing herself off, while mom helped her to her feet. "Willy called Charlie." I smiled and led the way to the sick bay area of the village and everyone immediately scattered to help where they could.

**--12 hours later--**

I could barely keep my eyes opened any longer, but I refused to give up until something helped. Gilbert was growing worse by the minute and was now on machines keeping him alive, as were many of the other children. I finally allowed myself to flop to my knees in front of one of the more snuggly children and allowed her to curl in my arms; Nelly followed beside me and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"No idea yet." I smiled up at Duncan who had a set of twins in his arms and noticed his eyes were as dark as the rest of us.

I shook my head letting out a large yawn and noticed Addie struggling to hold herself up with three children clinging to her and two in her arms. "Not yet, I haven't even seen Willy in about…" I glanced at the nearest clock in the room and cringed. "…three hours." Just then a familiar face appeared from the back of the medical area and he too joined us, his eyes darker then any of ours. "Just discussing where you were." He smiled briefly, before glancing up at Fay; she had just lifted another one into her arms after putting two others down to rest.

"Harlow found out a little bit, he's hoping he can get the right mix and get them all safe…" He yawned using my shoulder as a head rest and sighed. "From what he's learned this came from the outside…just not sure how. He's got several Oompa Loompa's testing everything in the factory and is about to see if he can help Gilbert with the first dose of whatever he comes up with." Nelly slowly lifted the child from my arms and returned her with Taylor's help.

I brushed my hand over my eyes tiredly and took a deep breath. "Thank goodness…we're all about to drop." I found myself being pulled into his arms and leaned into his chest closing my eyes for a minute.

"I sent the grandparents to bed…soon we can all go there, I hope." Willy growled slightly at Nelly, who decided to flip his hair and smile in an amused fashion. "Satan. Go. Away." Slowly his gaze met Nelly's.

"Groucho." Nelly used Taylor to support herself and noticed Addie laying tiredly in Barclays lap, eyes closed and hands lazily resting at her sides. "Addison Alina Garret…don't you dare go to sleep before I do." She walked over playfully kicking Addie, who flipped her off and called her a few colorful words.

Willy glanced down at the tugging sensation on his arm and watched Emilee signing excitedly, a relieved smile on her face and her tears now appearing to be happy ones.

"What is it?" My mom smiled at the rest of us, yawning slightly and watching Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket and Duncan all join us.

"Harlow has a suitable anti-biotic…the children are getting better, and Gilbert is going to be fine. Orianna and I can't leave just yet, but the rest of you are free to go." With this I received several hugs and goodnights, before finding myself staring at Willy with an inquisitive look. "We need to see the chief." He climb to his feet helping me to mine, I felt a bit dizzy and closed my eyes a minute before nodding I was good to go.

I followed Willy deeper then I had ever been within the jungle village in the deepest part of the factory. The trees grew thicker and thicker and houses seemed to become more common, soon we would probably be in the center of the village itself. Finally after what felt like an hour walk or more, we come to a huge house and step ladder. _"Up there?"_ I glanced up at twinkling violet eyes and moaned tiredly, all I got was a soft kiss and a gentle nudge to climb.

Finally I slipped into the dome house and sat cross legged watching him crawl in beside me with a tired expression. The chief was wearing what appeared to be a Japanese style robe at the moment and was immediately in a deep conversation with Willy. I could occasionally feel his eyes on me, but was always greeted with a small smile and noticed Willy flush on occasion.

Finally the chief tapped my arm and proceeded to sign to me. "Hmm?"

Willy flushed pink, but sighed with an effort of keeping his tint to a minimal. "He's pleased I've chosen such a kind mate…er…fiancé." He felt the blush move to the roots of his hair and silently cursed the little man before him. "He's also thankful we're the guardians of the children and come so quickly…" he studied me intently for a minute and then proceeded to ready himself to translate, but stopped his eyes widening slightly.

"What is it Willy?" I was concerned we had relaxed to soon and something had happened to one of the children.

He turned violet eyes scanning my face and felt a small smile twitch at his face. "He said you have the dreaming gift…something I sort of turn off when I'm in rather interesting or intense dreams…" He started to say more, but suddenly felt his skin burn seeing my brows quirk with an almost knowing smile. "Don't…

"I'll have to ask you about those sometime so they become reality." I smirked seeing his face darken in color and noticed the chief was laughing hysterically at his expense. "My cousin is Hades…I've had practice." He snorted in response a smile hidden within his eyes.

"He's thanking us and insists that we join in Gilbert's birthday celebration." I rose a brow at him in a question way and as if reading my mind, he nodded in confirmation. "Yes…Emilee is the chief's wife and Gilbert is his only son as of the moment. We all saved him and their very thankful." His fingers laced with mine, violet eyes watching my expression of shock slowly fading.

"Ok…now can we go to bed?" I rested my head on his shoulder, seeing the chief signing some more and stifling a yawn.

"Yes." He smiled at my half lidded eyes and slowly helped me down the ladder, both of us dragging to the elevator.

I hadn't been that happy to see our bed in ages and easily cuddled into the mass of reds and blacks, feeling him snuggle in beside me wrapping his arms around me and closing his own eyes.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, before rolling into familiar arms, and lifting a pillow over both our heads.

There was another round of knocks, and the sound of someone yelling through the pillow. It wasn't muffling enough and finally with reluctance we both slid from the safety of the pillow.

I crawled slowly from the bed and over Willy and padded my way to the door. I opened it with a bang against the wall and saw Nelly frozen with surprise on her face. "What?"

"Hades…she's tired." He murmured from the bed, violet eyes barely cracked open to greet the gray light sneaking into our room.

"Doris needs you in the office, and we're leaving." She smiled seeing my expression turn to surprise at everyone waiting to say goodbye to us.

**--Three Hours Later--**

Willy shut the bedroom door with effort, wishing the day hadn't started yet. "Long goodbye." He slowly slinked across the room toward the bathroom, letting out a startled sound when arms wrapped around him and forced him to pause.

"Only because you wouldn't stop harassing Hades and her hell spawn." He wrinkled his nose and sighed prying my hands from around his waist. "I wonder what's in the office." His violet gaze rested on mine, before he recoiled at the possibilities and disappeared in the bathroom.

I started to sneak off back to bed, but his hand firmly locked around my wrist pulling me after him. Apparently I had no choice in the office visits and was already missing my amusing cousins and mom._"Did I mention I hate mornings still?"_ his amused smile didn't waver at the frown on my face, and the chuckle that followed indicated I had no final say in the matter.

I struggled my way in an oversized blue sweatshirt and tan jeans, watching Willy emerge wearing a maroon suit with a lighter red trim. "Do you think this is going to be bad?" I was indicating our office trip and the look between 'evil' and 'annoyed' said everything. "Ew." I wrinkled my nose in a less then pleased fashion brushing my hair out of my face.

Without more discussion I found myself within a familiar glass elevator and whisking across the factory. Familiar rooms, bright lights, and activities passing me quickly, a dread slowly stirring within the pit of my stomach. Something was most certainly not going to go well during this visit with Doris; I could almost feel the foreboding seeping into the normally fun factory.

_DING_

It was the first time I could remember hating that sound and wondered briefly what was awaiting us within his familiar office. He gently tugged me into his lap, seating himself in his familiar chair and waiting for Doris to appear with problem in hand.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion when a tall thin man in his later years stepped into the room. His thin gray hair was neat, every hair in place and black suit finely designed. He looked nearly as serious as Willy's father had and then it hit me that this was probably Alastair, the lawyer friend.

"Morning William." I covered my small smile at the look of frustration on Willy's face; he really didn't care for his full name. "You must be Ms. Winters." I nodded hesitantly before seeing a small smile grace his ever stern face. "I trust your visit with Dr. Wonka was comfortable?" Both Willy and I nodded a brief smile crossing my face at how much honest fun we had had, even if things weren't the best at the moment.

"Alastair…what is going on?" I could sense a cloud of tension building in the room and got an incredible sinking feeling something had really sunk our wedding plans, so to speak.

I noticed the stern man seat himself, a slow frown creasing his smile lines and dark blue eyes scanning his briefcase briefly. "It appears that Demetrius Hart has some interesting friends in high places." I wanted to retort to that opinion but kept my mouth shut for the time being. "I had to meet with his lawyers today in regards to the slander lawsuits and such…it appears he's appealing with his own form of revenge in this matter though I'm afraid." He rifled through his case before handing a paper to Willy and waiting for his reaction.

Willy regarded my curious gaze before rapidly reading the document, eyes pausing at the end of it and narrowing dangerously. _"That look is bad…__very__ bad_." Slowly his black gloved hands crushed the letter with familiar graceful fingers, and define crunch echoing around us.

"I would think you two would wish to discuss this…" Alastair stood brushing himself off in a professional mannerism. "…I will be outside waiting for your ok to further discuss these issues." Willy nodded violet eyes never fading from dark dangerous slits.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_This is too far…I won't allow him to do this to us."_ She steadied her blue gaze on the crumpled paper in his fingers, and with considerable effort managed to pry it from his fingers. She was well aware of his temper and hesitantly smoothed out the document to read it over.

At the end of the document she narrowed her eyes, a curse escaping her lips briefly. "He can't be serious…that's an invasion of privacy." She noticed Willy had developed a pissed of twitch and gently placed her hand against his cheek getting his attention. "What he is asking is illegal Willy. My mother was a correctional officer at one time." She paused closing her eyes in thought. "If I agree he will leave us alone." She watched the paper snatched from her hand and crumpled again into a ball.

"He won't Orianna and you know this." I knew that tone from our recent battle on the cruise ship; he was trying to exclude me from this situation again. "I won't let him…

"Willy…" he paused in his verbal rampage meeting her softened gaze. "…I know you won't let him, but I won't let you do anything rash. I also am not going to allow him the pleasure of his stipulations. I will go to one of my choosing and will have both you and Alastair present if I have to. It's just a bit of blood…a little prick no more or less." She steadied her gaze on his deepening scowl and removed herself from his lap.

**--Original POV--**

"Alastair." I noticed Willy giving me a very agitated look, but he knew I was right and I could see it in his gaze. "I do love you." He met my gaze with the briefest of small smiles, before nodding in understanding.

Willy noticed Alstair glance between us before wrinkling his nose in a thoroughly displeased expression. "She's willing to do the test…but her doctor is of her choosing." He noticed a small smile cross Alstair's face and furrowed his brow curiously.

"I had a feeling she would…and it's a good idea, Demetrius could buy the doctor out before hand." I smiled knowingly at this concept and nodded. "Who is the doctor?" I offered an impish grin knowing full well the doctor would be confidential if chosen to be and there was ways of guaranteeing this privacy that even Demetrius couldn't manage to get out of anyone.

"Dr. Harlow." Alastair rose a brow in confusion, while Willy let out an amused giggle his expression mischievous at my devilish scheme. "You'll meet him…I plan on doing this right now to satisfy that ignorant, insufferable, manipulative, bastard Demetrius once and for all." I flushed slightly at the curious expression I received for the trouble.

A few minutes later Alastair nearly jumped out of his seat watching a curious looking Harlow sneak into the office with a familiar medical bag in tow. The curious little man talked with Willy waving hands in a familiar fashion, I observed Harlow's less then pleased expression but could see him nod in agreement with whatever Willy had stated.

"I am glad there's legal ways of keeping this out of court. I would loose my job, or they may think I've lost my sanity." Willy stifled his amused giggle at his father's closest friend and shrugged at my amused expression.

"We've all doubted our sanity at times." I retorted bemused before I realized I was about to be stabbed by a needle. "I hate this part." I winced feeling the slight prick, before the blood needed to prove none of the illegitimate children were mine.

I hated to resort to this measure, but Demetrius wasn't about to stop and he had hoped I wouldn't allow this to happen. He now had nothing to stir the fuel for the fire so to speak, which meant a brief break in press attacks unless he found something new to use. I wouldn't put it past that man to come up with something even more conniving, but for now things might settle down. _"I hope all settles down…I have a wedding to plan."_ I twitched my nose remembering the rest of the wedding dresses I had yet to try on and mentally kicked myself for again agreeing to it all. I wanted to marry Willy with all my heart, but the Oompa Loompa's dress designs would eventually be the death of me, or at least close to it.

I watched Willy walk off talking with Alastair and answering his own questions, while getting his answered in turn. I smiled warmly at the almost sad looking Harlow and reassured him I was fine and I wouldn't have wanted a better physician to do the task I had requested. I waited patiently in Willy's chair, before dozing still tired from the previous day's events and the chaos with the sick Oompa Loompa children. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, before I felt hands gently scoop me from the chair and start me awake.

I smiled snuggling into his arms, feeling those violet eyes rest on me in concern before we were in the elevator and soon after snuggled close together in the confines of bed. Nothing would disturb us for a while and I was very glad for that aspect.


	55. Chapter 55: News & Surprises

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 55: News & Surprises**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, several more urgent knocks later_

I slowly sat up in bed wondering what could cause such a nervous little tap and watched Willy slowly pad from bed opening the locked door, apparently he had forgotten to leave it open for his workers. I watched Harlow and Emilee both scurry into the room, hands waving in a furious way forcing his violet eyes to widen in surprise.

I watched him slowly sit down on the edge of the bed looking about to faint at the fast waving hands in front of him. Finally with a quick wave of his hands, both stopped catching their breaths. I couldn't help but get this strange feeling something had went wrong with agreeing to Demetrius's game and we had a new problem to deal with. Finally Willy proceeded to sign back and forth with his two friends, expression varying from shocked, confused, nervous, and oddly happy. I suddenly grew very suspicious with this and wondered what was going on.

Harlow and Emilee left with small knowing smiles on their faces and allowed us to be alone. "What is going on Willy?" I clasped my hands gently on my knees and studied his bemused expression, I never seen him look quite this dazed.

"Nothing Starshine…just some interesting developments." I watched him easily slip to his feet adjusting his suit and smoothing himself out a small impish smirk ever present on his face.

"Interesting for whom?" I knew that look; I wasn't getting a thing out of him. I felt like I was reliving my engagement events at the moment.

I observed him wandering around the room getting his things together and watching me. He offered me an arm, which I curiously accepted finding myself pulled out into a familiar hallway. Inside the glass elevator no matter how much I prodded I couldn't get a word out of him, he dropped me off at the buckets to entertain the family. He then excused himself without another word leaving me in confusion as usual.

"He seems strangely frightened and excited at the same time." I jumped at Mrs. Bucket's very close observation and smiled warmly at the grandparents who were about using the morning to amuse themselves. "What is going on dear?" I shrugged meeting her warm gaze and hugged Grandma Josephine back before following Mrs. Bucket into the kitchen.

I assisted her in some baking and making dinner. "Your guess is as good as mine Mrs. Bucket. Emilee and Harlow come into the room in a panic and then he brushed it off like nothing was wrong. Panic isn't exactly the right word, but they were strangely worried and excited." I paused in rolling some doe and tilted my head in thought. "Wedding planning is enough to deal with without him being up to more mischief." She smiled warmly at the smile within my voice and continued to work on decorating the cake at hand. I could have sworn within those familiar eyes was a spark of possible knowing and paused again in my work. "Mrs. Bucket…

"Becky please dear…you've been here long enough to stop being so formal." I stopped staring at her in surprise and then took a breath with a small smile.

"Becky…what do you suspect?" she smiled again, before pausing in her work and meeting my thoughtful gaze.

She lowered her hands to her apron, wiping off access flour from her hands and took to kneading the dough on the table beside her. "How long have you and Willy been together now dear?" there was a strange spark in her gaze and I could feel a flush creeping to my scalp at the unspoken insinuation within her tone.

After recovering from the deep blush threatening to engulf me I lowered my gaze to the dough at hand. "December." I couldn't actually bring myself to say more to that, the fact she could read me nearly as well as my own mother made me paranoid at what else she could figure out.

"I see…" Mrs. Bucket considered my reaction and the possibilities within the new strange events. "…He may be planning a surprise for you…Willy has never been this happy since we met him. He truly loves you." I nodded watching her expression turn to that strange unnerving knowing.

"You're acting as bad as him Becky." I stated dryly, watching her smile turn into a subtle smirk, before she glanced up at Mr. Bucket's entrance from work.

"Hello dear." He warmly clasped his wife in a hug, and smiled kindly in my direction before going about taking care of his work items and seeing the others outside.

I was shooed from the house after helping her for two hours. She insisted that I go occupy myself with wedding plans and knew very well I still had a horde of dresses to try on for my future wedding.

Once I was engulfed in the familiar vine hideaway in the chocolate room, I again found myself overwhelmed with dresses. Four parachutes later I was engulfed in another pearl beaded number, which I knew very well I would kill myself in. Then came this strangely poofy frilly thing that made me feel like an old fashioned porcelain doll, one that made me feel like Morticia Addams, and finally my least favorite with too much lace. The lacey number made me feel like bugs were crawling all over me. After three more dresses I mentally swore never to look at again, I was finally let loose from the female Oompa Loompa's and settled among the darkness.

Occasionally blinking candy firefly would brush past me, but otherwise I was rather content. I heard a familiar humming outside my little hideaway and smiled slipping to the edge of the gummy vine curtain. I reached out snatching Willy's top hat and stifled my laughter at his indignant startled cry afterward. Cautiously I stepped further within the familiar dark area and waited for him to come investigate.

_THUMP_

"Licorice whip." I watched him fumble in the darkness, kicking at a hidden candy root within the sanctuary before glancing around the area. "I know you're in here Orianna…I want my hat back." I could hear the laughter in his voice and slipped carefully within the thickening candy leaves studying his entrance carefully. "Oof."

I couldn't take it anymore and giggled at his ungraceful flop on the grass very near my feet, before I knelt down and placed his hat on his chest. "You alright Willy?" with a small muffled groan as his response I gathered he was fine.

I noticed his violet eyes meet mine, a familiar smirk lingering in the corner of his mouth. "No thanks to my lovely fiancé…warfare by plants isn't really a fair fight." He wagged a finger in my face, watching my amused smile broaden.

"Neither is using a crème pie tree to my advantage, but I still did." He groaned with an un-amused look and tucked his hat over his face. "Willy." He refused to meet my gaze, keeping his hat tightly grasped against my tugging attempts. "Hey candy imp…let go." He giggled slowly lowering his hat at my rather interesting name and caught my wrists.

"Candy imp?" I shrugged in my defense pulling against his grip and only managing to flop on my backside with an indignant curse. "You alright?" I nodded hearing an almost frightened tone within his voice and tilted my head in curiosity.

"Naturally…I'm used to falling remember." His serious expression made me reconsider teasing him and I slowly found myself pulled to my feet. "What is going on Willy?" he glanced around conspiratorially before smiling slightly at my interest.

"Harlow and Emilee…" He stopped considering they were both standing and it might be wise to make sure I didn't fall down. He remembered all too well having to find his bed that morning and had a feeling I might react the same way. "Sit." I gave him a look, but complied when we both sat across from each other on the bench within the foliage I had countless times fell onto due to overly frilly gowns.

I watched him fidget and got the strangest feeling he was more nervous then I was something had definitely made a significant impression. Slowly I started to piece things together, the nervous panic that morning, the strange knowing look in Mrs. Bucket's eyes and noticed him concentrating on holding my hands. _"I can't be."_

"You alright Starshine?" I nodded meeting his gaze and waited patiently for whatever was coming. "Harlow did some of his own tests…he felt guilty over doing as you asked and wanted to make sure nothing else could be found to create issues or give Demetrius more ammunition so to speak…" He wondered how much I had put together so far by his strange actions that day and smiled briefly at the strange dazed look on my face. "He found out that…

"I'm pregnant." I finished for him, knowing by then what was going on do to his strange fidgeting and remembering his fidgeting nature when I took care of Gilbert.

He slowly nodded watching me raise a brow in surprise. "Yes." He noticed me studying him intently and smirked knowing what was next going to come from me. "I am very happy…as for learning to deal with the details of babies…I think I can manage." I couldn't help but giggle at his slightly wrinkled expression recalling an incident in the inventing room about diapers not too long ago.

"You told Becky and left me hanging William." I couldn't help the cheeky grin I offered seeing his eyes narrow in amusement at my comment.

"When did you start calling her Becky?" he retorted back with a giggle watching me cross my arms, staring him down.

"When she insisted this morning…and later chased me out. I think she had to tell Mr. Bucket your amusing secret." He shrugged pretending far too hard to be innocent.

"Darien by the way…and more then likely yes that was her reason." She finally gave into her urge to harass her amusing fiancé and reached out tickling him, proceeding to pull them both down among the candy grass of their dark forest hideaway. "Stop!" he managed in between giggles watching me intently before a playful smirk appeared and I knew what was next.

I slid to my feet easily navigating my way from the familiar hideaway, knowing full well he hadn't spent the time in there I had. It gave me a brief advantage and I took it, running full tilt toward the Buckets in hopes of avoiding his returned tickle attack. I felt strangely great and excited at the news I had learned, even a bit on the nervous side. I knew that I would do fine and he would do fine being a father, I had no doubt that this would work out wonderfully. Charlie would also have someone to look forward to helping when our child was old enough to go to school and a sidekick to help him at all times. It was nice to know Charlie would always be there and I found myself skidding to a halt in front of an amused looking Mr. and Mrs. Bucket.

"Um…hi." I managed meekly, hearing Willy slide to a halt beside me. "Long story." I managed before stepping around behind the pair and smiling at Charlie who looked completely shocked into a stupor.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy nodded in confirmation seeing the question lingering in the Bucket's eyes. He watched as she carefully walked up beside Charlie and placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched Charlie jump before glancing up at her with an almost faraway expression on his face. He got a strange feeling that she could settle all questions with Charlie and decided to go get some work done before dinner.

**--Original POV--**

"Are you alright Charlie?" Slowly he seemed to focus and nodded, before shaking his head still looking confused. "Come on." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him around his parents down toward a familiar spot along the falls. "Now go ahead."

Charlie cautiously sat beside me next to a familiar candy willow, eyes still slightly wide in surprise. "What do I do?" it was the only thing he could manage, still surprised that his two best friends would be having a baby.

Charlie knew that the factory was his, and he knew he would be working along side that baby one day. He just didn't know what use he was until that point in time, he felt oddly helpless and confused at the same time.

"Ah…I see." I knew he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do until the baby could work with candy and closed my eyes relaxing against the tree. "Be a big brother…in a sense. That is if you want to be?" Slowly a smile alit his eyes, him nodding vigorously at this idea. "Oh and prepare to fight with my mom and Nelly over who gets to spoil the baby. Also prepare to have the baby hide behind you from feeling too overwhelmed…if anything like its father, the baby will be terrified of my family, especially Nelly's friends." Charlie giggled at this, leaning back next to me.

"What names do you plan on?" I smiled staring at the familiar candy surroundings I had come to call home.

I met Charlie's warm smile and shrugged. "Haven't discussed that yet…Willy was keeping it a secret, but I think he's got something up his sleeve now." I heard an amused sound beside me and noticed Charlie nod in agreement.

"Always." Charlie leaned on my shoulder in a familiar fashion staring across the room. "I'm glad you're both my friends. I get to add another friend to my family now." I nodded watching him scramble off hearing his mother talking to the grandparents.

_Tug, tug_

"Hmm?" Emilee had a broad smile on her face, watching Gilbert stumble over into my arm and curling against my side.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean told you?**

I nodded watching Gilbert play with my hair, glad to see him being his usual ambitious self again. "Yes he did Emilee…I'm happy." She smiled knowing very well I was more then just happy, I was excited, happy and thankful Willy felt the same way.

**I'm happy for both of you…I can't wait until his first diaper experience though.**

I laughed at that staring at the familiar notepad she kept handing to me. "Me either…I can just see his expression. I know he will be a great father though…he's the best man I have ever met and my perfect match. My grandmother would have loved him and tortured him just like mom."

"Not sure I like that idea…your moms enough." Both of us jumped turning to Willy who was casually leaning against the tree. "I couldn't work…had to come find my inspiration and protégée." I smiled patting the ground next to Emilee and myself.

"Inspiration is tired…and wonders what you are up to." He smiled seeing I was still too smart for my own good. "I know you have something up your sleeve…you've been to secretive all day and that was after you told me the news." He slid against the tree allowing my head in his lap and running his fingers through my hair.

"Why do I have to be up to something?" I gave him a look that stated 'because you are' and a familiar smirk slowly graced his face. "It's a sur-prise." I sighed closing my eyes in defeat, with that one word there was no way I would get it out of him.

"Let me guess…you plan on calling everyone we know and surprising me with some sort of big event?" He shook his head tweaking my nose, watching with an amused chuckle as I twitched my nose studying his expression.

I smiled up at twinkling violet eyes. "I knew I loved you…that means I won't get trampled by Hillary, Nelly, Addie, Fay, Mom, Aunt Margo and everyone else in between." I watched Emilee disappear with Gilbert in her arms and studied the chocolate river before me. "What's going through your mind?"

"Names." I smiled feeling his hand slide very gently across my abdomen before his eyes met mine a small smile curing at his mouth.

"Charlie asked on that…" I stopped considering what names I used to ramble off to amuse myself when I had my wedding planned at age five or so. "I had a few names for girls when I was little…don't laugh." I playfully poked at his arm, before continuing. "Gabrielle, Imogene, Ayanna, Kendra, and Kalliope." She noticed him smile at each of her suggestions before watching his expression go into a thoughtful look.

"Strange I did that before too." I watched his fingers lace with mine, before he glanced across the rich chocolate before us. "Baron, Galen, Ash, Draven, and Nicademus." To his surprise she didn't wrinkle her nose at a single one and appeared to like them all.

"I think we think too much alike Willy." Slowly I slid to my feet and turned watching his expression turn to one of curious amusement. "I'm ready for whatever you have up your sleeve…I hope." He climb to his feet wrapping my arm within his and started to the glass elevator.

"Somehow I get the feeling you aren't." I couldn't help but shoot him a curious look, I knew by then that his surprises tended to blow ones mind, and remembered I usually found my jaw situated at my feet.


	56. Chapter 56: Visits & Action

_**AN:** I'm still working on this story, its taking longer than I expected because I keep coming to places where I get stuck. I'm working on another fanfiction in hopes of getting new ideas for this. I'm trying but I've learned that if I force something it won't work so please bear with me all my loyal readers, reviewers, watchers etc. I promise I will get this completed it's just taking longer than planned._

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Visits & Action**

Once inside the elevator he held up a familiar jacket and watched me tilt my head inquisitively. He helped me into the jacket and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and resting his chin on my shoulder again. He pressed a familiar button and I braced to again rise from the factory and freefall until he set on the rockets that began to transport us across the familiar snowy sleepy town. _"It's the first week of November and it's already snowing."_ I smiled at the white flurry of white around us, watching the ant like town below me.

I knew where we were going and knew exactly what he had in mind. I slowly turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around him in turn, seeing his amused smile broaden. "How did my mother react?" I listened to his giggle and smiled knowing he probably had to hold the phone away from his ear for a good ten minutes.

"Very happy…unfortunately Hades was still there and between the pair I nearly went deaf." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression and watched a familiar building below us coming into view.

"Wait until Hillary and the others find out. We might both have to get hearing aides." He groaned at the mention of this narrowing his eyes at me with a playful twinkle in their violet depths. "You know it for a fact, you've met them." Instead of commenting he gently nudged me from the elevator and wrapped my arm with his.

"That's what worries me." I pretended to be offended, but his amused look only made my resolve crumble and again I found myself giggling. "Ready?" I wondered exactly what he had told his father about our visit right about then.

Before I could question further the door swung open and there stood Dr. Wonka with a pleased smile on his face, ushering us into the house. Willy took both our coats and proceeded to hang them up, while his father led me to a familiar kitchen where I found tea waiting for us and could smell what I presumed was dinner cooking. _"He hasn't told his dad!"_ the realization made me briefly choke on my tea, before I offered my future father-in-law a reassuring smile. Willy come walking quickly into the room and seated himself beside me a knowing twinkle within his gaze, which I greeted with a stuck out tongue.

"I was very pleased that you agreed to come for a visit William." Willy wrinkled his nose slightly at his father, but offered a small smile in turn. "So what is this wonderful bit of news you have for me? Maybe you defeated that nuisance Demetrius?" with that one name both Willy and I frowned, but instead of making a comment Willy shook his head with a contagious smile.

"Sorry dad…not quite. Still working on that problem, actually Alastair come by the factory today to help sort the mess and might have found a way to end the issue…I hope." Willy frowned wondering how exactly that it would work out, but had faith that with the good news things were looking up. "During the office visit I had Harlow…the Oompa Loompa physician come at her request…" I caught his accusing finger and offered a small smile at the amusement within Dr. Wonka's expression. "…during Harlow's tests and research he found out that…" he faltered suddenly unsure of this visit and himself, he wasn't really sure his father would react in a positive way to the good news.

He started to doubt telling his father about having a child; he remembered his childhood and had a million images going through his mind. He had the sudden image of his father getting to his feet and stating he couldn't handle a child of his own, he would somehow with all his fancy free ways corrupt the child and that would set Orianna off and he knew he would again find himself estranged from his dad again.

"Son?" Willy snapped back from various flashbacks watching Orianna's gaze studying him intently. "What were you telling me you found out?" a curious look was evident on Dr. Wonka's face and deep within those eyes Willy found a familiar warm glimmer he had been greeted with since his reconcile with his father, that was enough reassurance to finish no matter what would happen.

Willy gently grasped her hand beside the tea cup she was drinking from, her gaze lingering on him with concern. "We're having a baby." He managed his voice slightly higher than usual.

His father froze expression going far more surprised than I would have expected, and then very slowly the widest smile I had ever seen on the man appeared. "That's wonderful William." Instead of cringing from the use of his name, his violet eyes widened considerably. "I'm so happy for you both." Before he could say more he turned to the timer going off and proceeded to check on dinner.

Instead of watching Dr. Wonka I turned my gaze on Willy, his eyes were still widened and his mouth was frozen in shock. Soon his mouth moved similar to a fish, his breathing somehow more shallow than usual. I wondered if I was about to peel my fiancé from the floor due to a instant fainting spell, but slowly he seemed to recover watching his dad pull a roast from the oven and proceed to get other items from around the room. I clasped Willy's hand tighter in mine, which seemed to snap him from whatever daze he had settled into.

I stood seeing Willy still needed some recovery time. "Dad may I help?" I remembered his insistence of me calling him that and saw him nod with a small smile.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Finally he felt himself recover; his father had completely surprised him with how easily he had accepted being a grandfather in the future. Willy realized that his father had changed a great deal in the time they had been apart, this somehow had brought him much closer to his dad and his respect grew even more in that moment. His father was happy for them and proud of him, he had seen it in those familiar dark eyes.

"Willy?" She was holding a large bowl of salad in her hands, watching him carefully before he snapped to attention helping her and his father situate the table. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes Starshine." He smiled warmly at the relief within her expression and observed his father studying them both with a curious smile on his lips. _"What is he thinking?"_ he felt strange approaching his father on the odd smile on his face and decided to leave it for another time.

Several amusing conversations later of events in Willy and her past, his father was very relaxed and highly amused with how easily the pair seemed to work with one another. Willy was watching Orianna's soft smile for the longest time, before wrapping his fingers with hers and relaxing for once. She excused herself to use the restroom and allowed Willy the moment he had been waiting for to discuss his fathers' strange actions since finding out he was going to be a father himself.

Before he had the chance to ask Dr. Wonka glanced out the way she had disappeared and turned to regard his son. "I'm glad she found you, or is it you found her?" He felt his mouth slowly close at the amusement within his fathers voice, it was unusual to see him so happy maybe giddy.

"Oompa Loompa's put us together and it just fell into place." Willy felt a smirk slowly curl at the corner of his mouth, before his next thought escaped from his mouth. "Why have you been acting so strange tonight Dad?" He wished he had just put some of his candy crazy glue in his own mouth for letting that slip.

"_Ah…I assumed this would happen soon."_ Dr. Wonka smiled warmly seeing Willy only grow more suspicious with him. "You're happy. It is nice to see you two so easily happy together despite how hard you can be to understand at times. She reminds me of your mother in a way, but you are much more suited to her than I ever was to your mother. She really loves you William and it is very nice to see you so calm about having a child of your own to take care of." He noticed those violet eyes squint in an even more distrusting fashion. "Before you met that woman the prospect of children made you twitch. Except for Charlie…I remember the stories of those other children, I know my demented son much more than he truly realizes." This time Willy did wince his eyes lowering slightly with a dark tint to his face. "She changed you for the better…I think you are a good man William and that woman is equally good for you. Take care of her." Before he could say anymore she had returned and entwined her fingers back with Willy's in turn.

**--Original POV--**

I got the strangest feeling I had missed something while I had been absent, but was not really in the mood to pry and rested my head lightly on Willy's shoulder. "What did you two talk about?" instead of answering Dr. Wonka went about cleaning up the dinner table and refused to let either of us help, he instead ushered Willy and me into the familiar living room.

Once I settled on the familiar couch and curled my legs up beside me, I observed Willy walk over to the other side of the room past several bookcases on various subjects and pause at a smaller case which was made of glass. He carefully opened the case and started to lightly move aside what appeared to be leather bound albums, similar to the one Dr. Wonka had used during out last visit to embarrass him with. He seemed to brighten finding one and carefully lifted through the pages settling on one with his expression turning almost sad. I wondered what had brought about his mood change so suddenly; before his violet gaze slowly met mine a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Was just reminiscing with Dad…sort of." He knew very well I would ask him what happened eventually, but was waiting to where he couldn't duck around answers and hide behind his dad.

I quirked a brow seeing his smile broaden slightly. "Right…since you're avoiding the subject, what are you up to over there?" He couldn't resist a giggle at my amused tone, walking over and sitting down beside me.

"Just going through some old pictures from when I was little." I rested my head on his shoulder feeling his arm wrap around me in turn. "Dad said something that made me feel pretty good considering things and I thought maybe I would dig out this album. He said you acted similar to my…" he paused his eyes falling on a picture of him no more than maybe three years or so. "…mother." His finger lightly traced the image of a woman smiling with her son in her lap.

I could see that it was Christmas due to the large tree in the background. The woman was tall and medium built with the softest brown hair just past her waist and the bright violet eyes. I realized then that Willy took after his mother a great deal in features and looks, but he did have his fathers' thoroughness and other stubborn like traits. Her smiling face brought to mind a woman with a mischief streak and I could already guess Dr. Wonka had been the one to even her out; he was rather kind no matter his gruff appearance.

"Ah…your mother." Willy jumped at his fathers' soft voice before nodding watching his father sit down on his other side a sad smile also on his face. "You have a lot of her more…" he paused seeing Willy's eyes were again suspicious. "…mischievous qualities, she probably would have congratulated you on how you handled the ticket winners. She was the nicest woman ever, but she could only tolerate so much before her more devious streak would sneak out." I smiled at how understated that statement was, Willy let that streak out much more frequently than he would ever know.

I considered commenting, but the fingers gently clasped with mind squeezed lightly in warning. I looked up seeing a familiar amused twinkle within those lavender eyes and already suspected that if I did open my mouth, he would get me at a later date. Both of us turned from our eye wrestling match and saw Dr. Wonka walk over turning on the television to the news channel, before he seated across from us his attention immediately turning to the sound of our names on the news.

"_A well known reporter has come forward with some interesting facts about our happy couple to be. It appears that the candy maker extraordinaire hasn't only been making candy in his factory; it has come to our knowledge that his fiancé is pregnant. Wonderful news for our happy couple…or so it would seem._

_According to reports from this friend of the family, she has always been a rather fickle person and it appears that the romance and fairytales will have to wait. In further news will this affect the famed Charlie Bucket and how will it be determined if this child is truly that of the famous chocolatier. More to come at a later date._

I watched Dr. Wonka immediately climb to his feet muttering something about calling Alastair and knew very well Willy wasn't the only one furious with how our good news got turned around. I hesitantly turned to Willy seeing a dark glint in those violet orbs and knew very well Demetrius had gone far, far, too far this time. I could see no one not even myself talking Willy out of what he was planning. Lawyers, his father, and no other person capable of talking with him rationally were going to be heard.

"Willy please…

Before I could finish he gently pulled himself from my frame and stood. Slowly and deliberately he started from the living room heading to the exit. I climb to my feet and quickly went after him, grabbing my coat and heading out into the cold night. The snow had started again which hid the glass elevator from view thankfully, but it didn't mean he wouldn't eventually find it the usual hard way. I wasn't going to let him run off and do anything illegal and most certainly wasn't being left behind. I knew that somehow something would go wrong again, for some reason the more we wanted to be happy the more the world wanted to ruin it.

"WILLY DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND." I called into the picking up storm, but instead of getting a reaction I noticed him freeze in his tracks and then suddenly fall backwards. "He found the glass elevator." I ignored the snow and managed to come up beside him seeing him glaring up at the sky. "Are you alright?"

"No." he managed with that familiar dark expression that had many times made my skin crawl. "I warned him." With that he climb to his feet dusting of the snow and retrieving his hat.

"I know you did…countless times. You can't go do anything to him Willy; I won't loose you because of that darker side of yours that you think you have no control over. I won't let you spend our wedding behind bars or let our child grow up without you in that factory wonder of yours. Let Alastair handle this, Demetrius slandered us publicly and Alastair has proof that his accusations are false. I released my doctor records to him, there is proof within those records that you are my only physical relationship. Demetrius just destroyed any and all his credibility without Hart's help." Slowly his shoulders relaxed and he turned to face me those dark eyes almost haunted with frustration and anger. "We've won." I whispered softly seeing his gaze soften before he glanced up at his fathers' voice calling to them.

"We can never win with people like Demetrius out there." I could hear the anger, hurt, and sadness within his voice. I was witnessing the most wonderful man I had ever met give up before me.

"I don't' care…I'm damn well willing to try and beat them all down in the process." His lips twitched slightly into a small smile. "Does that agree with you?" I felt him pull me into a tight embrace taking in the familiar comfort of candy scents and smiling into the velvet of his frock coat.

"Yes it does." He allowed me to step back and wrapped his arm around me pulling me tight again. "I love you Orianna."

"I love you too Willy." I whispered in turn both of us returning to the familiar house and out of the windy snowy nightmare it had become.

Dr. Wonka scolded both of us for a good twenty minutes, before leading us back into the living room and discussing with us how Alastair had just arranged for Demetrius to have the worst lawsuit of his life, among many more things which would certainly destroy any and all credibility the man had developed over the years. All his statements about the couple was to be revoked from the public and he was declared to make a public apology to all those involved in this whole situation. I could already see that this would go over very well once we got home, but was this whole nightmare truly over so we could be happy? Probably not but it would all be worth every bit of it in time.

**--Next Morning--**

I sat up with a start realizing Willy and I had both drifted off to sleep on Dr. Wonka's sofa, a blanket had been carefully placed around us. I smiled slightly seeing Willy was still fast asleep and carefully maneuvered myself to my feet. Outside the window past the living room I could see a massive white throughout Dr. Wonka's barren home and noticed a familiar mound covered in snow. _"We're going to have to de-snow the glass elevator."_ I smiled at the thought realizing that at least Willy wouldn't be finding it the hard way this morning.

I heard familiar voices in the kitchen area and carefully made my way out into the kitchen. I interrupted the voices belonging to Dr. Wonka and Alastair from what I gathered upon my sleepy entrance.

"Good morning Orianna." I smiled warmly at Dr. Wonka and nodded in greeting. "Is he awake yet?" I shook my head seeing him nod an almost relieved expression on his face.

"Dad…what's going on?" I managed seeing Alastair fidget with an uncomfortable air.

"The factory is swamped with press, but Demetrius is in serious trouble. That includes the fact that his credibility is shot and he might come after you both for doing so." I turned down the coffee offered to me by my future father-in-law, seeing Alastair was very serious and looked weary that morning.

I smiled feeling arms wrap around me from behind and glanced at the half lidded violet eyes which were studying those around us. Willy rested his chin lightly on my shoulder before wrinkling his nose at Alastair's less than pleasant news that morning.

"Peachy." Willy accepted the coffee offered by his father and slipped in his own chocolate mixture hidden within his coat. "Does this mean we will have the leeches at my factory gates for the next several months?" I cringed at the idea of the vultures stalking the factory like that and realized the progress of our baby would be big news, unfortunately which would mean a long wait for privacy.

"Ew." I thanked Willy's father for the citrus green tea he gave me hoping it would settle my stomach, one thing I didn't want to deal with was morning sickness which had yet to rear its ugly head. "Damn vultures from Hades." I heard an amused chuckle from the three men in the room and again wrinkled my nose in irritation.

"Nelly is Hades…they're just nightmares." I remembered the 'Nightmares Room' in the factory and had a rather pleasing image of the reporters running from their worst nightmares, or mine. "Starshine…I'm not opening that room to the public…" he considered his fathers' expression and shrugged. "…it wouldn't be nice to let them see what lives inside your head." I pouted but nodded in agreement. "A room that you don't want to know about." Dr. Wonka quirked his brow in my direction with a 'what is she up to' look, but Willy easily brushed it off knowing explaining the room would be difficult unless his father seen it.

"We have things left to do at the factory and prepare for dad. I will talk with you later?" Dr. Wonka nodded watching while I struggled to follow after Willy, I was still half awake and moody for the morning.

Once outside inside the elevator I took notice to his tense behavior and knew we had gotten out of there to easily, he was still planning something whether I liked it or not. I knew it was hopeless to argue with him judging by the determined look in those violet eyes, but I also knew I wouldn't just give up on him either. I kept my eyes steady on him but he refused to meet my gaze, his expressions went from annoyed to puzzlement more times than I dared to consider. I glanced down once we hit a familiar area and just like suspected the gates were crawling with reporters, and the vultures looked hungry for some fragments of news.

"Willy please don't do anything that could end badly." I felt him shift within my arms and finally met those lavender eyes.

"I planned on leaving things in Alastair's hands for the time being…we have wedding plans to worry about, and Becky is already insisted on a baby shower." I glanced up with a tired pout on my face knowing that it would involve all the female friends and family I had. "She's already roped your mother into helping with a few long distance phone calls…who else of your family do I have to hide from?" I smiled warmly at the amusement within those violet eyes, but there weren't too many members of my family I was close to which limited them.

"Other than Nelly, Hillary, Temperance, Moira, Aunt Margo, Mom, Addie and Fay not too many to worry about. All I can think of other than them is my Aunt Betsy and her two daughters Jaiden and Patience. They were on my grams side, my grams sister to be exact." He eyed me suspiciously at the mention of the last three female relatives that were close to me before glancing down at the jackals still beating at the gates. "Patience is the only one you'll have to worry about teasing you…maybe."

"I love you Orianna, but I'm starting to wonder if your family is going to make me nuttier than I already am." Slowly we began to descend into the familiar colorful factory pausing outside of 'Fudge Mountain' seeing things were still steady within our home.

"Probably…but at least it isn't all the rest of my family. Some of them seemed barely interested in anything other than what they could get, which is why I have so few friends coming to the wedding." I noticed a small smile briefly cross his face before he met my curious glance. "What about your family…all I've met is your father." I noticed him consider this before an almost scared look come into his face.

"Not too many in my family I trust or my father does. They weren't exactly the best toward my mother or father when I was younger. I think I might have had two or three cousins and a couple other relatives, but dad's handling that end." I gripped his frock coat in surprise when one of the alarms in the factory went off. "Halloween room again." I groaned at the concept of another chocolate spider incident and wished I was in our room resting, or facing the wrath of my wedding gowns again. "Not the spiders again Starshine."

"How do you know?" I eyed the familiar room before us watching him from the elevator and felt him gently pry me from the machine. "Bats!" I ducked once we were both inside and watched the virtual chaos of a huge shipment of chocolate bats and gummy bats on the loose within the room.

"Pixie Sticks!" he caught his hat and gently placed one of the flying candy critters within a proper holding shipment box. "You aren't afraid of…

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He stopped seeing Orianna was easily plucking them from the air and occasionally from her person, she seemed almost happy with the candied flying rodents which made him realize she was more than likely fond of them in real life as well. Following her lead with the Oompa Loompa's help they successfully managed to gather the shipment in less than two hours and were sitting beside a large vat of gummy worms catching their breath. He studied her closely seeing her hair was pleasantly more ruffled than usual with her expression being a full out smile. She had loved the candy bat encounter and was still flush with the excitement of catching them; he found this amusing and somehow pleasant. Not everything he created in the room she associated with dread was scary for her; it lifted his mood considerably taking into consideration he had nearly had to pry her from the elevator to get her into the room.

She glanced around the room for the first time since her two spider encounter's reading the various labels around the room in curiosity. _"Candied bats, lizards, toads, spiders…ew, worms, cackling witches that fly, full moons that howl, werewolf gingerbread cookies that grow fury brown sugar."_ There were so many she grew lost in the various ideas within the room, turning to see his eyes following her every movement.

"Other than the spiders…" she paused seeing a small smirk in the corner of his mouth which was something very familiar when amused with her. "…I like this room. Do the weregingers bite?" She burst into giggles at the startled look on his face, before he also giggled, which promptly stopped.

"Sometimes…still working on that though. Charlie favors the blood candies to wear with the sugar fangs, great seller for those kids who want to look really vampire-ish." She again laughed at the idea of little boys scaring the crap out of their siblings or friends. "You love Halloween don't you?"

"Yes…very much so. Want to know the best part of the holidays though?" she stood walking over and clasped his hands with hers. "You make them magic, something I had nearly given up on. Now what do you plan on doing this year for Christmas is the next question I have." He leaned in gently stealing her lips into a kiss in response to the bright glow she seemed to be giving off with her laughter.

"That's a sur-prise." He murmured softly against her lips again kissing her to stop any familiar come backs or retorts. He pulled her slowly along back to the elevator and pressed the button to their room, her kiss becoming intoxicating when she started to kiss along his neck.

**--Original POV--**

_Knock, Knock_

Reluctantly I rolled over in Willy's arms to the familiar small knocking at the door and watched Ben, Emilee and Gregory all troop in with bright smiles on their faces. Slowly violet eyes squinted up at me, before Willy rolled over to face his friends seeing the red already taking over their faces realizing again they had come in on them after a shared intimate moment.

"We have been asked by the chief to invite you to Gilberts birthing ceremony, he will be one year old." Emilee smiled at the amused look on Willy's face and already knew they were in trouble judging by the familiar twinkle within those violet eyes. "Be nice." She warned feeling her smile fade and flushing harder when his smirk broadened.

"What did they say hon?" I noticed a familiar almost impish look within his expression and had a feeling he was up to something. "Don't torture them…or else." I whispered softly seeing his expression twitch slightly in more amusement at my playful threat.

"When?" Ben sighed in relief followed by the others, but Willy's smirk only broadened at the sudden action.

"The yet to be determined, we have dinner with the Buckets tonight." Gregory signed, before escorting the others quickly from the room, giggling madly when I stuffed a pillow over Willy's face to muffle any ideas he had to make them look more like street lights than mini tomatoes.

"Was that necessary?" he questioned lifting the pillow aside and pulling me across him.

"Yes…you were going to remind them that we were here together in a very intimate manner and make them move up from tomatoes to streetlights." I felt his lips brush mine silencing me briefly, before he let out amused laughter watching my smile in return. "Imp I swear you are sometimes…what are you going to do this morning? Why am I up so early anyway?" it was strange for me to be in such a good mood at five in the morning, another odd thing I felt was strangely weird. "Oh this part." I felt my stomach move before I did.

Before Willy could ask I was moving swiftly from bed and straight into our bathroom. I spilled all that remained in my stomach and realized I was experiencing my first part of morning sickness. By the time I had sorted myself out he was knocking on the door his frantic sound making me reluctantly climb to my feet. After thoroughly brushing my teeth and cleaning off my face I exited the bathroom seeing his concerned gaze lingering on me.

"Morning sickness." I glanced up at breakfast being brought in and immediately turned down my caffeine fix. "Green tea only…I don't think soda or caffeine is going to be good for me for a while." Lydia nodded immediately handing me my request and smiled warmly at the strange expression of confusion on Willy's face, she then easily signed a long answer seeing him nod figuring out the problem.

"Toast?" he offered amusement returning to his expression and making me glare at him pointedly for the stifled giggle that followed.

"You do realize that with pregnancy come hormonal changes…it means my temper may be worse." His smile faded immediately after recalling our first few weeks together and how dangerous I had been. "I also become more lovely dovey and clingy." I smiled seeing relief in his body language knowing what he had remembered too well myself. "Oh yeah and the weird cravings…" he quirked his brow at this, it wasn't like I already had some weird cravings he had noticed. "…alright stranger than normal." I couldn't help but giggle at the curious look on his face.

"Like dill pickles and potato chips were a normal one and that was before you were pregnant." I walked over wrapping my arms around him and nodded in agreement. "Worse than that?"

"Much…like maybe chocolate covered broccoli." I laughed at the sudden green look on his face, feeling my stomach still turning in warning at being too swift to relax. "I was joking Willy…but they do sound that weird." He gave me an 'ew' expression before walking over to see what was for breakfast.

I followed seeing the usual assortment of fruit, chocolate waffles, various toppings, and orange juice. I picked up a dry chocolate chip waffle, some raspberries and orange juice; that was about all I planned on putting on my stomach so soon. I watched Willy run about getting ready for his usual inspection of the factory, slowly making my way around to go with him. Like I had warned him my mood swings would change and vary within a seconds notice and at that moment I felt the need to tag along with him and hopefully prevent him from reading any of the morning papers I had, which reminded me just how much I loathed those vultureous leeches outside the factory gates.

I felt a hand gently grasp my wrist upon my attempt to toss the paper into the purple flames greeting me and closed my eyes in defeat. Sure enough I heard his light chuckle at my attempt of making the morning far more pleasant and felt the paper leave my grasp. I counted to myself waiting to hear the ruffling of the paper stop and the annoyed hiss, which would promptly follow the paper heading where I originally intended it to go. I jumped at the ringing sound and turned seeing Herman was holding a familiar cell phone in hand and appeared to be a bit amused by my reaction.

"Thanks Herman." I lifted the receiver to my ear and braced for any loudness I was sure would follow. "Hello?"

"**Orianna!" I could hear Hillary squeal and winced rubbing my ear from the high shriek which followed. "Congrats girlfriend!" I watched Willy toss the paper violently into the fire, before he turned to the familiar voice on the phone.**

"Hillary…the whole factory can hear you." He smirked watching me rub my ear again, before adjusting the phone to speaker and sitting down on the sofa next to me. "Save her ears, she's not in the most pleasant of moods yet." I elbowed him, before snuggling near him with my arm firmly wrapping around his waist. I could feel his fingers lace within my hair and smiled slightly at his amused giggle at my expense. "How did your honeymoon go?"

"**I can answer that and provide with many details…" I could already see Willy flush at the sound of Malcolm's voice on the other end. "…but considering you're going to be a father, I don't think my advice is necessary…unless of coarse you insist?" I could already feel the giggles bubbling and snickered at the deep red within Willy's face.**

"**Malcolm!" Hillary could be heard scolding him playfully over the speaker. "How is daddy handling the news?"**

Willy glared at the amused sound in her voice almost like he could see her through the phone. "Fine thank you very much…sometimes I think you're as bad as Hades herself." I heard Hillary giggle at this, before she cleared her voice trying to sound serious.

"**Temperance, Moira, Malcolm, Danny, Sage, and I of coarse are coming for a visit right after we get settled back home…" I could hear muffled sounds in the background and had a feeling she wasn't finished. "Hart has some things he would like to discuss with you and unfortunately we're dragging him along." Both Willy and I cringed at this idea.**

"Goodie…are you insane Hillary? I embarrassed him in front of hundreds of reporters and I will do far more than threaten him if he so much as looks at Willy with a bottle of any drink in his hand…might actually hurt him also." I felt Willy's arm come to rest around my shoulders trying to calm me down, but I could already feel the anger boiling and was in no mood to relax.

"**I know that…I told him that, but he insists and isn't giving us a choice. He even told Malcolm…**

"**He even told me that he was willing to let you pulverize him just to be heard." I glanced at the phone feeling my mouth drop from Malcolm's words. "We'll see you tomorrow sometime afternoon or so." There was the sound of Hillary muttering in the background before the line went dead.**

I clenched my fists angrily glaring at the phone almost willing it into oblivion. Hart was asking for a great deal of hurt and I was more than willing to dish it out. "Orianna?" Willy's voice was attentive and far too soft for his demeanor. "We should hear him out, he had nothing to do with this mess…Alastair checked into it due to me asking him and the mess that we dealt with upon our return from Hillary and Malcolm's wedding.

"That was a short honeymoon." I remarked changing the subject from Hart quickly before glancing over at my fiancé suspiciously. "Willy did you have something to do with…

"No, the Oompa Loompa's did." I could see that smirk and knew it was the other way around, but decided against pushing him further.


	57. Chapter 57: Testing Faith

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._  
_  
A/N: I adore all my readers and thank you so much for fav-ing, and all your support. I have come to realize that I have a case of writers block. I've figured out what may be responsible for this and hope you will all understand and not be too upset with me. First thing is that real life has become overwhelming and I can't focus on my writing, I've also realized that I am not writing just to get something up and what I'm currently writing is awful. I need to take a break after posting my recent chapters for each story. I need to take some time to sort life, I will pick up a pen again, but right now if I want to accomplish anything I need to set things aside and try to find my inspiration again. Thank you for your patience and being wonderful people, I shall return to things soon-ish._

* * *

**Chapter 57: Testing Faith**

Willy had something up his sleeve and clearly I was again left in the dark, I found myself dropped off at the Bucket's and began to read to the grandparents. Nearly two hours and several songs later I turned to the familiar sounds of an energetic Charlie talking with Willy over his latest work and watched Mrs. Bucket setting the table. I listened to the stories of the various candies they had completed that afternoon, which included edible blow up balloons, candied worms that still wiggled after you ate them, white chocolate snow owls that hooted and dropped feathers of white cotton candy, and the glowing candies. The glowing candies still needed a lot of work and Willy was the first to agree to that due to the fact his eyes still hurt after the test.

I had to smile at my extended family while watching them talk to Willy and discuss the future baby, while to my amusement the grandparents insisted on a song before going to sleep. I carefully selected _Someone's Watching Over Me."_ By Hillary Duff before settling back down at the kitchen table and seeing Willy fidget nervously at more questions he had yet to deal with. The Buckets were most concerned about the obnoxious reporters and other media that were so interested in both sides of the story, a subject he had tried to purposely rub out of his mind for various reasons.

"Becky, Darien…" it felt so strange addressing them by first name to me still. "…He has the Oompa Loompa's hard at work and won't let anything past him. We will deal with the leeches when it is necessary." Both smiled warmly and nodded in agreement, one thing I was glad of was the fact they trusted Willy much like I did.

**--Next Day --**

I was ready to rip apart Hart the second he entered the chocolate room. I had waited to give that jerk a piece of my mind and today I wasn't in the best of moods. My stomach had been considerably miserable that morning and Willy had given me a mint concoction in hopes of helping. I watched him lean casually against one of the peppermint trees his eyes following my irate pacing. He could already see where this was heading and was very sure it wasn't good for me or the baby, but he had quickly come to learn why hormonal was a dangerous word in pregnant women and it only took one growl to stop him from interrupting my anger.

Malcolm and Hillary both paused halfway in the familiar candy room, eyeing the familiar candy trees, rocks, and the most wonderful chocolaty smell of the chocolate river. Moira was stunned by the various candy weeping willows, bushes, and candied animals that seemed to run around so freely since it was her first time visiting as well as Temperance. I smiled slightly at the two stunned expression until my gaze landed on Hart, he had been cowering behind Sage who too had been stunned by the magic of the chocolate room.

"Don't kill him yet." Danny stood in front of me with his hands in a defensive pose. "He really needs to say something…

"I would recommend being careful…she's hor-…" Willy stopped trying to avoid the almost curious looks now on him, he knew it wasn't wise to warn them but he didn't like the idea of blood flavored candy in his factory either. "Hormonal." He finished almost meekly.

Danny took the warning serious and literally backed off eyes widening considerably. "She can pummel me…" Hart cautiously approached the couple seeing I was violent and ready to do just that. "…I wanted to tell her that she was right. I was a stupid ass…I just didn't realize how stupid." He waited for the first strike and was startled when none came, he cautiously met my stunned gaze before I decided just maybe I had gotten through his thick head, but that didn't mean he was completely off the hook.

_CRACK_

"OW!" Hart clasped his face hurriedly after the violent slap across his mouth and tasted a slight metallic taste within his mouth.

"That is just for being an ass to Willy…you're good now." I felt arms cautiously wrap around my waist and leaned into Willy's arms, I was finally relaxing and after this was all over and done with; I was sure my baby would have the meanest streak ever.

That had gone much better than anyone expected, but Willy wasn't going to complain either. "Invitations." Moira and Temperance smiled gleefully at the small envelopes presented to them and noticed me turn to Willy with a curious look. "Edible?" both stated with wonder in their voices.

"Everything is…

"We know." I giggled at the sudden amused look on his face; apparently he had forgotten just how much trouble our friends really could be. "So what names have you two been thinking up?" Hillary could already see I didn't plan on saying and noticed a familiar twinkle in the fiancé beside me. "Cute…you two were made for each other." She huffed before wrapping an arm around Malcolm in defeat.

"Like you couldn't already guess?" Temperance ducked her sisters' playful slap and hid behind Danny who eyed Hillary wearily.

"Not the safest place to be Danny?" I giggled at his nod of agreement watching him easily duck from between the sisters and around behind Sage.

"No blood shed in my factory please." Willy sounded almost snooty and made everyone start laughing before all stopped watching an Oompa Loompa get his attention.

"Female friends help with wedding plans…male friends go keep the male members of the Bucket family from going crazy." I shooed the others off knowing full well by the waving hands that something was most certainly wrong. "Hon?" I watched Yancy run off with an almost twitch and knew very well this was a bad thing.

Instead of answering me Willy turned toward the back of the chocolate room where I knew the elevator was waiting, glancing back toward our friends and then watching Yancy avidly signing a bit off in the distance I wasn't sure what to do. I had seen him angry countless times and knew I was probably the only one crazy enough to go to his office and try to calm him down. I wanted to know what I was up against first and sighed hearing the elevator ding indicating my choice had been made for me. I walked quickly over to the gathering of Oompa Loompa's and sat down gingerly on the candy grass before all eyes landed on me.

"Yancy…you work in the 'Television Room' so it has to have something to do with reporters, what is going on now?" I felt like running after Willy, but I knew from experience it was always wise to know a few facts before facing the angry monster he became.

**It is recorded in the 'Television Room' if you wish to know what is happening.**

I glanced over the note in hand and decided it was probably wiser to learn from the source than get the Oompa Loompa's flustered. "Show me." I felt a dread lingering in my stomach and hoped Willy wasn't planning anything too drastic.

I followed the parade of about ten Oompa Loompa's to a hidden staircase and proceeded to follow Yancy up the familiar steps toward the 'Television Room'. I was again reminded why exercise machines weren't necessary in the factory; I also felt more drained than usual and accepted the chair offered to me in the overly bright white room. I adjusted the familiar large goggles on my face and waited while Yancy went through the archives and finally found what he was looking for.

"_Welcome to this edition of Celebrity Mishaps. It has come to our recent attention that the world renowned Willy Wonka chocolatier extraordinaire is going to be a proud father in the near future and a husband all in a few short months. How will this recluse handle such big responsibilities along with all the obvious issues that this will cause among the famed Buckets? How will Charlie Bucket maintain his hold on the factory when indeed Mr. Wonka has his own heir in the oven so to speak? Other questions have risen about his fiancé and just how well their relationship will withstand so many changes. The __big__ question on everyone's mind at this time is 'Are these two capable of being a family, raising a child, and keeping things to a safe level. Just how responsible is a well known eccentric and short tempered anti-social author going to be with a child? Further updates will come"_

I felt my jaw drop and could feel the soft white leather chair sinking with me in it. Now I understood why he had been so angry and what the reporters had done to again hurt Willy. They had questioned us, how we would be as parents and his dearest friends all in one stupid half hour show. I knew it wasn't my hormones talking; I was probably close to being just as furious as Willy was. This was again going too far and I had my suspicions it was no longer Demetrius trying his magic with the press, deep down I had a strange feeling that we both had many more enemies in the world than either of us suspected. Those individuals were winning also, because this latest incident probably had not only hurt us both but may have endangered where we stood together.

I felt the panic start and wondered if the unthinkable would happen. I knew he loved me just like I loved him, but with all this piling up was I going to be released from him into the world I loathed and loose the baby we both were so happy to have? Before any of the small men could react I was out of the room and had left my goggles outside in the hall, I then made a beeline for the nearest elevator shaft and was inside before the doors had time to open completely. I made myself a permanent fixture in one of the corners and waited to go to a familiar office and find it in a mass of disarray.

Once I was at the familiar hall outside his office I walked briskly to the double doors, Doris watching me wearily when I halted hearing the dreaded silence behind. Either he had already totaled his office or he hadn't even started yet. I tested the handles and found them unlocked, before stepping in and quietly shutting them behind me. The room was completely in order, nothing was amiss and the stacks of papers still remained on his desk. The only difference in the whole room was the chair was facing away from the desk and I could hear a very soft sound from where I stood, it almost sounded like stifled weeping.

I wasn't so sure I was wanted after hearing those light sounds, but I could feel my own heart breaking at hearing them. I knew he had been hurt many times in his lifetime and that was what made things so hard for us in the beginning, but that report sounded like it crushed what little confidence he had left in him. I wanted to go track down the vile jerk that even bothered to spread such nasty gossip about either of us, but especially because it sounded like it had crushed Willy completely.

I cautiously stepped around the desk and bit my lip worriedly. "Willy?" my voice was barely loud enough for even me to hear it, but I knew he did when the soft sounds suddenly stopped and he quickly turned away in the chair navigating for a tissue. "Please don't hide away from me." I watched his hand freeze in an attempt to find the tissue and felt my heart drop when he turned to actually face me.

"I'm not…" He stopped ignoring my concern before reaching in a pocket and producing a violet handkerchief instead. "...you shouldn't be doing the elevator without my help." He noticed the hurt expression on my face and winced.

"I'm surprised that half this isn't on the floor." I carefully sat on the edge of his desk seeing his eyes studying the familiar stacks of papers. "We can't let them win so easily. Hillary is here and I'm sure together we can stop whoever is trying to…

"I have an idea or two." There was that familiar dark look I hadn't wanted to see so soon again, I also knew with that come some serious consequences for whomever decided to attack us publicly again. "There are other nightmares besides Haywood, Cosette, Slugworth, Demetrius and the press…I just didn't expect this to get so out of hand." He shuffled some papers tiredly across his desk, before glancing down at the fingers slowly entwining within his hand.

Slowly lavender eyes met mine and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "Let's just say together our list of trouble makers have grown a bit longer than the usual suspects. We got each other and a whole lot of people that care, I'm quite sure with a little help from everyone we can clear this mess up and get our wedding in gear." His grasp tightened slightly on mine a small smile revealing a brief twinkle within his gaze.

"Only if you ever settle on a wedding dress Starshine." I scowled at the teasing tone in his voice and playfully flicked at his hair. "What exactly has been wrong so far with those little devils' creations?

"Parachutes, beads, porcelain doll, draperies…oh and I felt like an antique doily once. They're trying I'm just seeing the potential for me to fall on my face." I found myself pulled into his lap and felt lips gently press against mine.

"I would catch you before you fell." He smiled feeling my arms wrap around him in turn.

"Only if I didn't drag you down with me." I warned with a giggle seeing he was calming down and starting to be like his old self again. "Have you picked out your wedding attire yet my dear fiancé?" his wrinkled nose gave away the answer right then. "And you're giving me issues? Worry about your own Willy." I decided the amused expression on his face was not in my best interest and attempted to squirm to freedom, except he had me firmly around the waist and I couldn't get that far. "Willy." I whined with an amused giggle, he only answered by tightening his hold.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I think we established that pouting doesn't work?" She gave him a look a spark of mischief in her blue gaze. "I thought the outfits they had chosen for me were bad…they had me looking like a clown at one point." He watched her bite her lip to stifle a comment.

"Did they forget to steal that red nose too?" she giggled at his offended look, before trying to get loose from tickling fingers. "NOT FAIR!" she struggled only to find them both tumbling to the floor from his chair in a laughing heap.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" She wrinkled her nose at the familiar retort before pulling his hat down playfully. "Thank you." She stopped giggling confused briefly by the soft tone in his voice.

Before she could reply she closed her eyes feeling his lips press against hers, slowly brushing her hair aside. "For what?" she breathed seeing a spark within those violet eyes and finding his grin catching.

"For always finding a way to be there and being you." She nodded glancing up at the stifled giggle watching Doris flushing slightly while holding a small stack of papers. "Yes Doris?"

She waved her hands in a familiar fashion after placing the papers beside them on the floor. "It appears that Alastair has some important papers for you to both sign and a public apology from the news station for that earlier garbage on you and your fiancé Mr. Cocoa Bean." Slowly a smile almost devilish crossed his face. "Your father caught the broadcast and sent Alastair after them immediately after." She giggled before making her way from the office.

"What amused you so much?" she found herself lifted to her feet with only a grace that he could pull off and watched him rifle through the papers after lifting them from the floor.

"Dad sent Alastair after the ones responsible for the broadcast…things are looking up." He chuckled going through the papers and signing the necessary ones for Alastair. "I think just maybe I have more of my father in me than he truly realizes." She wrapped her arm around his in response meeting his flashing violet gaze.

**--Original POV--**

"Certainly, but are you sure I haven't rubbed off on you?" he smirked at this before gently nudging me toward the office doors.

"I'm not denying that either Starshine." He placed the papers on his desk and took another list of things to do around the factory from Doris. "Care to join me on some inspections?" I nodded feeling his arm wrap around me while he scanned the list in hand.

"Ben isn't behind any of them is he?" I almost hated to ask knowing how much of a mess he could do in just minutes.

"Only one." He giggled at the groan I allowed free. "That's why it is first on the list." He wrinkled his own nose at the possibilities and nearly collided with the elevator. "You seem to save me a lot from that." He remarked pulling me close and pressing a button labeled 'Vanilla Room'.

I watched the various rooms and colors again rush by in a flurry, wincing at the familiar candy room with Oompa Loompa's blasting flavor in a firework rainbow around us. I left my stomach behind after a sudden drop and various zig zags, before we stopped outside a double door of off white labeled 'Vanilla Room'. Willy gently pulled me from the elevator both of us stepping back at the white oozing puddle now seeping through the crack under the door.

"Ben needs to be in a room labeled 'Walking Disasters'." He giggled at my un-amused tone before opening the door and watching a few Oompa Loompa's come out covered in a sticky white vanilla smelling mess. "What is that?"

"Vanilla Laffy Taffy…I think Ben tried to help Race with the pulling machine in here again." Willy cautiously stepped into the room and noticed Gregory waving in a wild fashion.

_Swoosh!_

It was a rather late warning due to the fact I followed in behind Willy and the pipe burst drenching us both in vanilla extract like a waterfall. I noticed how cold the solution was long before I caught the whiff of strong vanilla, which made my nose burn briefly until I got use to the overwhelming scent.

"BEN!" I all but growled watching Willy shaking out his hair and emptying the vanilla from his hat. "Come out of hiding or else I will personally stick you in one of the chocolate retrievers." I warned watching the familiar Oompa Loompa sneak out off from the side covered in what Willy explained to be Laffy Taffy. "Oh."

Willy burst into giggles long before I did, once I got over the surprise I couldn't help giggling in turn until Ben decided to wave his arms in a familiar swearing fashion. "Not nice Ben." Willy warned before watching me wring out my hair and cloths. "We're going to smell like vanilla for a while…now you get out of here and let the others do their jobs. Go help the Bucket's instead." Bowing with reluctance Ben quickly left the room. "You alright Starshine?"

"Unfortunately." I continued to wring out my shirt and glanced up at him in turn. "I don't mind vanilla but this much is making me sick…I think it has to do with morning sickness." He nodded grasping my hand and led me back to the elevator.

Both of us were literally making squishing noises while we traveled down the familiar candy striped hall, trying to avoid falling on our faces due to the wet of us and the slippery floor. Once inside the room both of us left our vanilla sodden clothes behind and retreated to the shower. I slid into my oversized blue robe leaving him to attempt to finish the job on the vanilla smell, which I could already guess wouldn't leave either of us anytime soon. I had settled on the bed glancing through one of his romance novels due to him always insisting they weren't quite terrible which I had disagreed with him on so many times.

"Interesting?" I wrinkled my nose and placed it back on the nightstand. "You're never going to like them are you?"

"When they get a mystery to them or involve vampires, dragons or something of that nature…maybe. Until then not likely." I sighed tiredly my senses still surrounded by vanilla. "Remind me to dunk Ben down the garbage chute for this…I think the baby is protesting vanilla at this moment, which is common during pregnancy." I wanted to explain before he went into some panic over our child hating what they would be working in eventually.

"Maybe we can go soak in a peppermint bath." I gave him a warning look at the tone in his voice, he was most certainly thinking of something other than work at that point. "After we finish the factory inspections." I slid to my feet and went into the closet pulling on my blue jeans and baggy blue sweater. "Don't say a word." He warned playfully when my eyes fell on the familiar green and gold suit he had warn not overly long ago. "I didn't steal it from a leprechaun." I shrugged stifling a giggle before both of us were off toward the elevator again for rounds.


	58. Chapter 5858: Chaos & Floating Hearts

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: I have been able to write again, admittedly not a whole lot. I still have some stories on hold, because I'm trying to figure out a way out of the whole I dug myself into, lol. I'm also lacking net access so when I update it won't be that often, but I will try. I have to use the library or a friends computer. I will try to at least put up two chapters at a time until this is fixed. Thank you for your patience_

* * *

**Chapter 58: Chaos & Floating Hearts**

The next three rooms we inspected were the coffee taffy room, the berry extracting room, and the growing room. Per my usual we spent a longer amount of time within the familiar growing room because of Willy keeping close tabs on me for another crème pie incident. I found myself sitting down among small trees growing raspberries and slipped a few into my mouth loving the flavor of the just right sweet and sour they offered. Apparently because I was content he had determined it was safe to leave me there and finish his inspection.

Watching him walk off talking with Ritz I smiled almost evilly knowing I got exactly what I wanted, a surprise attack. I casually climb to my feet brushing off my cloths and walked toward the pie grove glancing around for the familiar tree. I listened intently for Willy's voice knowing full well he had yet to inspect the area and would do it while I was supposed to be eating berries. I finally heard his familiar voice ducking around the tree and considered grasping one in my hand, but somehow crème pie-ing him again didn't sound quite thrilling. I figured just faking it would probably do the trick and watched his approach seeing Ritz halt in his tracks catching sight of me behind the tree.

Willy paused eyeing the manager of the growing room and glanced at the pie grove wearily. "Ritz?" he almost hated to ask, but the curiously impish smile on the Oompa Loompa's face was close to all the answer he needed. "I don't want to be creamed again." He cringed watching me step from behind the tree and waited for the familiar spat feeling.

"Pun intended?" I smiled watching one eye open and then the other. "Just the reaction was enough." I started to giggle with the small ones surrounding us, watching violet eyes slowly narrow a half smirk appearing in the corner of his mouth.

I figured that look was plenty reason to retreat back to the berry trees, but the firm hand on my wrist stated to the contrary. _"Oh boy."_ I carefully allowed my eyes to meet his seeing that knowing smirk and wondered what he had up his sleeve this time. I knew very well it wouldn't be for my benefit and I should probably put up more of a fight than I was at that point, a careful tug confirmed I wasn't going anywhere fast. Ritz walked off with clipboard in hand to confirm all of Willy's inspection notes and details, while those violet eyes carefully studied me making it harder for me not to worry.

"Did you enjoy that?" I bit my lip keeping my smile from escaping and shrugged in response. "I sometimes wonder if Hades herself didn't get tips from you." I felt my lips tug into a mocking smile knowing full well Nelly had learned her worst ideas from me. "You should have had a crème pie ready…" he paused very slowly reaching above him, I reacted by yanking roughly on his hold and found myself ducking behind the tree after getting free. "…it works two ways Starshine." I felt my face twist into an agitated pout, he had tricked me in the same sense I had him and I as always missed it again.

"_Two ways huh?"_ Instead of admitting defeat I grasped the tree branch above me and lifted myself within its safety. "Have it your way." He stepped around the tree with pie raised and stopped head tilting up with a smug look on his face. "I'm not getting creamed." I tucked my legs up and crossed my arms in a bored fashion seeing him lean casually against the three in wait.

"But you can't stay up there forever…I'm learning quite a bit about my lovely hormonal, and pregnant fiancé. That also includes the fact that you run to the bathroom far more frequently and are always looking for something to help those strange cravings. How long before you have to get creamed?" I frowned hating the fact he was right on all that long speech, which meant I would eventually get my just desserts so to speak.

"How long before I reciprocate the threat…I'm the one in the tree Willy." I smiled wryly glancing down at the violet eyes half closed in a squint of annoyance. "Elevator?" both of us glanced off at the sound of the elevator and waited to find out who had found us.

"ORIANNA! WILLY!" I smiled slightly hearing Nelly calling out across the room, her mouth had always been one of her biggest assets and most annoying one.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He smirked glancing up at Orianna's curious gaze seeing she was wondering what he had up his sleeve, his smirk reflected trouble for Nelly. "Don't say a word and you're off the hook Starshine." I reflected on what he could possibly be considering and decided it was better Nelly on the receiving end instead of me.

"Careful…Hades has her own tricks." She saw him quirk his brow in a 'but I'm better at it than she is' fashion, before he easily slid behind the tree. "OVER HERE NELLY!" it wasn't like she would get after her, Orianna was innocent until proven guilty.

Willy waited seeing Ritz had easily led Nelly toward the pie grove and she was being followed by Moira and Temperance. Apparently the girls decided they needed to dote upon the pregnant one and had come seeking her, he then paused seeing Hillary come scrambling across the room and catching up with the trio. _"Now there's a promising aspect."_ He considered the two there that had been the most interesting with jokes toward him and his fiancé; it was time for a bit of revenge.

"Where's Willy?" Nelly paused noticing Orianna was hanging out in a pie tree and tilted her head her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Why are you in a tree…"Hillary stopped taking note that the tree was a crème pie one and that the impish fiancé was nowhere to be seen. "…He wouldn't dare." Her tone took on an interesting warning and made Orianna wonder what she would do if he did dare.

"Wouldn't dare what?" Temperance and Moira asked at the same time exchanging amused looks.

"_I would dare."_ He smirked reaching up for another pie and waited for Orianna to again distract them in some form or another. She started to climb down from the tree with Moira and Temperance's help in case she decided to pull her usual grace, which prompted his plan into action.

_Splat! Splat!_

Before either could react to being creamed He took off across the growing room laughing hysterically at the startled shrieks that followed his trickery.

**--Original POV--**

I watched Willy easily slip from behind the tree and push a pie into both Hillary and Nelly's faces before he disappeared rapidly out of the immediate area. Moira, Temperance and I waited about two seconds before bursting into laughter.

"WILLY WONKA I AM GOING TO DROWN YOU IN THAT CHOCOLATE RIVER AND HILLARY IS GOING TO HELP ME!" Nelly proceeded to wipe the crème pie from her face while watching Hillary grudgingly pick out pieces from her hair and brush it off her own face. "Yick." She wiped off more of the crème pie and glared at the three of us laughing at their expense.

"Were you in on that?" Hillary questioned crossing her arms, her eyes immediately landing on me for a definite answer.

"No…I didn't realize what he had in mind, I just barely avoided that myself." It was half true but with those two glaring at me like that, there was no way I would admit to having a clue of what he may have been planning.

"WILLIAM WONKA…" Hillary glanced around the growing room half expecting him to come out of hiding with an indignant comment of sorts. "COME OUT AND FACE US…OTHERWISE I WILL GET YOU DRUNK MYSELF!" I walked over slapping her arm at the threat, there was no way I needed him sick again and see that inner wolf again come out in public instead of our room. "Fine…I WILL HAVE MALCOLM GIVE YOU SEX TIPS!" I felt my cheeks flame knowing wherever Willy was hiding he was more than likely red like a street light.

"He's not coming out after that one." Temperance watched me cover my face in humiliation nodding in silent agreement with her.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy halted in his escaped glancing around several tree growing assortments of vegetables, and spices feeling his face flame at the threat from Hillary. He ignored the giggles from many of the Oompa Loompa's around him, before narrowing his eyes in warning at Ritz who considered signing a comment. _"Satan and Hades."_ He reflected feeling the heat in his cheeks fading finally before considering how safe it would be to return to them.

**--Original POV--**

"Was that absolutely the only thing you could threaten him with Hillary?" I managed before feeling the heat in my face subside and giving her a withering look.

"No…" Hillary crossed her arms a self-satisfied smirk crossing her face. "…but it was the only thing that I could think off without making you far redder than you are." She glanced in the direction the candy making urchin had disappeared too with a determined glare.

Moira and Temperance glanced between Hillary, Nelly and me before Moira considered breaking the glaring contest. "She can coax him out, but be nice." She offered seeing Nelly and Hillary both give her a dangerous look. "Or not!" she hastily retreated behind Temperance in a nervous fashion wondering what the two had schemed up for Willy if he decided to re-appear.

"WILLY DON'T DO IT!" I smiled satisfied I won and turned on my heel to head toward the next stop on his list.

I knew by glancing over his check list with him I could probably find him over by the spice and vegetable trees, and was determined not to have any of them follow me except for the two that wouldn't do anything in return for Willy's mischief. Moira and Temperance watched both Hillary and Nelly for about ten seconds before racing off after my retreating form. I knew that Hillary and Nelly would search the entire room before even finding us, it was also a very large room and I was determined that no Oompa Loompa was to assist them in their search. _"They won't hurt him, but I don't feel like wiping several pies off of him right now."_ Moira and Temperance caught up with me each swinging an arm around my shoulders and smirking at how easily I had brushed the others off.

"He's an imp…Hillary's going to do something eventually though. She has a long memory." Moira watched Temperance nod in agreement both wincing at the familiar territory Willy had found himself among.

"I know…Nelly isn't much better and the two of them just got him a whole heap of trouble. I just hope they don't figure out I had a rough idea of what he was really up to. I just didn't think Hillary would be part of that plan." Both girls giggled at my little secret before the three of us paused among the vegetable grove and saw Willy talking with Ritz over a tomato tree. "Miss me?"

Willy nearly jumped up the tree at the familiar voice before whirling in surprise, his face reflecting instant relief at who was not with us. "Don't do that." He waved a gloved hand at Ritz who giggled before taking more notes. "Where are they?"

"Hades and…" I considered a good nickname for Hillary, but shrugged in defeat.

"Satan." Willy filled in the blank seeing Moira and Temperance both covered giggles.

"Cute…Hades and Satan are currently combing the entire room for you. Where you just trying to get yourself in trouble, or did it just happen to be a dumb idea on your part?" He wrinkled his nose at the amused tone within my voice and crossed his arms.

"Neither…" he considered the three gazes lingering on him before fidgeting with a familiar smirk. "…It was just plain revenge." He giggled almost maniacally before the giggle caught in his throat and his eyes widened significantly. "Gobstoppers." Before I had the chance to ask he was gone leaving a startled Ritz staring after him.

"Oh boy." I listened to two familiar pairs of feet run past after my retreating fiancé and knew that Willy would most definitely need backup. "Moira, Temperance…care to attempt to save him with me?" both women glanced at me and then considered Nelly and Hillary.

"Only if you don't leave us behind?" Moira smiled meekly at the idea of what her sister and Nelly would do to them.

"Promise." Both nodded following after me into the grove of spices.

_CRASH_

I glanced up from the ground where I landed and saw Temperance and Moira both helping me and Willy to our feet. "Not what I intended, but it works. Come one Willy." He didn't hesitate following the three of us back toward the elevator, taking the lead after hearing two very amused women calling to him.

"_Why did I do that…Hillary and Nelly are not going to give up that easily."_ Willy nearly crashed into the elevator, but stopped when Moira did him the favor of finding it the hard way herself. I recoiled at the far from amused groan from her and covered Willy's mouth before he could let out the obvious amused comment crossing his mind.

"The smirk gives you away. One sister after you is plenty hon." He gently pried my hand from his lips and kissed my wrist lightly. "Hurry!" I could hear Nelly and Hillary catching up quickly.

I felt Moira and Temperance cling to me, when I wrapped my arm around Willy's and the elevator jerked sharply off into the colorful whirlwind of the factory. We passed the constellations room, space candy wing, Fudge Mountain, the puppet hospital unit which had long ago be turned into a medical wing, and finally we halted near a room labeled Floating Hearts.

Willy led us from the elevator and opened the door to the 'Floating Hearts' room, nudging us all in ahead of him. Moira let out a sharp squeak when a red marshmallow candy heart floated into her head and startled her. I ignored her muttering about how that wasn't a great way to introduce her to a room and observed the new room. Naturally the room was bright red with pink stripes lining the walls and smelled of peppermint, cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and cherry. It was part of the valentine wing where he worked on the February candies. It was also a wing of the factor I had only seen two or three rooms of.

"Hopefully they won't find me here." He smiled gently pushing aside several of the floating hearts and walked into the room. "Have a look around, the larger ones can carry you around, but please be careful…I wouldn't want any blood to ruin my candies now." It was demented but very true; I gave him a look before he shrugged stifling an amused giggle.

"Blood?" Moira gave me a puzzled look, before I rolled my eyes deciding to clarify rather bluntly.

"Basically if you fall at a great height…" I paused seeing violet eyes sparking with amusement a sly grin slowly crossing his face. "…you go splat…not a pretty sight." Both winced at my rather blunt reasoning, before giving me a look and wandering off to inspect the room further.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He observed her eyes wander back over to meet his and lowered his gaze back to the paperwork on the desk he was currently leaning over. She was amused with him, but his demented joke had again brought out her worst side. He felt her arms slowly wrap around his waist and gently brushed a hand against her arms, before frowning seeing some irregular information on the new spearmint flavored hearts. _"Will float for a few minutes and then deflate?"_ his eyes slowly followed the pair circling the room, before he batted away a fruit berry floating heart candy.

"Stay away from the spearmint ones if you ride anything." He warned seeing both Moira and Temperance nod at his warning.

Orianna glanced around his shoulder and saw he had yet another candy to fix and shook her head slightly. "Neither care for spearmint so they should be fine…they take after me." Slowly violet eyes trailed across the paper in hand, before he turned in my arms and sighed lowering the paper to his side.

"Good thing…I have no idea what went wrong and why they deflate." His eyes snapped open when he realized what she had said. "Spearmint? Is it like how you feel about cherry?" I nodded seeing a brief smile cross his face, before I gave him a warning at whatever was going through that crafty brain of his.

"This place is worse than a public gymnasium." Both of us turned seeing a grumpy looking Ritz enter followed by two very worn out individuals. "Nelly and I give up!" Hillary landed rather lightly among a large cinnamon candy floating heart and planted her feet realizing it could lift her off into the room. "Neat." She smiled seeing Nelly testing an off white vanilla floating heart candy by poking at it in interest.

I snickered seeing Willy's amused gaze. "He did that on purpose." Nelly followed the comment with an undignified groan when she slid off the candy heart onto the floor with a plop. "Ow." She then retreated over next to Hillary seeing her small smile at her expense.

"You two deserved it and both know it. He only takes so much before he gets revenge…

"Like you do." Hillary pointed out watching me immediately shut my mouth in surprise. "These two are meant for each other…and nothing is going to change it, they are both imps." She ruffled out her hair seeing both Willy and I shrug a brief pinking sensation sneaking into our cheeks.

Gregory slipped into the room walking quickly over to Willy and waved at the rest of us, before discussing something with him. "Everyone is wondering where you are Mr. Cocoa Bean and there's some important letters waiting for you in your office, unless you would like me to bring them to the Chocolate room? Oh and your fiancé has more dress designs to try on, as well as yourself." He gave Gregory an evil look at the mention of wedding attire but nodded in response.

"We'll meet you in the chocolate room then Gregory." He gave up on the paper in his hand, before putting a sticky note to send the information to the 'Inventing Room' again. "Come on ladies…we're missed at the moment it appears.

**--Chocolate Room--**

Moira, Hillary, Nelly and Temperance immediately disappeared leaving Willy to attend to whatever mail Gregory was holding for him. That left me to be led off to a familiar hidden area within the candy vine confines of my dressing place.

Again I was being placed in designs for wedding gowns which was starting to become just a bit of a nightmare. The first of the few I had to try one was a large puffy number that was nearly six feet wide with two foot wide puffy sleeves and a low cut V-neck. I eyed the white puffy mess, with the thin lines of sparkles entwined in the soft satin like fabric.

"No absolutely not…I'm not Disney's Cinderella in white." I immediately stripped from the dress wondering where the Oompa Loompa women had come up with such an overly large design. "Not a doily again." I sighed in defeat at the next dress they showed me to try on, which was promptly tossed aside at my tired comment.

I was slid into a thin silky number with a lace overskirt and no sleeves, which was tight enough to again pass for something Morticia Adams would wear, except it would be black. The next two weren't much better and I was starting to loose hope on any of the designs they had come up with. I found myself in a long flowing dress with nothing but straps across my shoulders in a strange zig zag pattern, which even the Oompa Loompa's decided was far to dangerous for me after I nearly tangled myself in it like a mummy.

"How's it going in there?" I turned to the sound of my mother and smiled seeing her amused look at my current mummy predicament. "I thought I was your mummy?" she joked watching me scowl in an entertained fashion. "Let me see if we can unwrap you before Willy gets another chance at that." She grinned at the deep red in my face, before helping me with the mummy wrap dress I was currently caught in.

"At least I'm not inching like a worm in that previous Morticia Adams number." I sighed thankful to be out of that familiar nightmare mummy wrap and watched several other dresses trooped over to my side. "Is finding the perfect wedding dress always supposed to be this hard?" I wrinkled my nose at another scratchy looking lace number, and turned down another one that looked like it came from a Disney film.

"Yes…and that is because you have your fairytale and want the dress to go with it." My mom smiled at the small grin on my face, before wrinkling her own nose at another near mummy like number. "Too dangerous for her." Doris giggled in agreement checking off another dress on the long list she was supervising under Willy's orders. "I'm going back to the chaos of flower arrangements and food ideas…keep trying for that perfect dress honey." I nodded hugging her tightly before turning back to the pile of dresses left to try on.


	59. Chapter 59: Good News & Sneaky Gifts

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: I have been able to write again, admittedly not a whole lot. I still have some stories on hold, because I'm trying to figure out a way out of the whole I dug myself into, lol. I'm also lacking net access so when I update it won't be that often, but I will try. I have to use the library or a friends computer. I will try to at least put up two chapters at a time until this is fixed. Thank you for your patience

* * *

**Chapter 59: Good News & Sneaky Gifts**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He scanned over the fancy envelope with a look of detest on his face again, before giving Gregory a look that stated he wasn't pleased with the familiar invitation in his hand. He hated candy conventions, but only because he was usually alone and within the public eye, Charlie was always there to help but he was still the one under the scrutiny.

"Incinerator." He breathed before seeing Gregory shake his head motioning quickly to a letter that too was with the invitation. "What are…

He stopped opening the letter and quickly reading over the note, before wincing in defeat bawling the paper within his gloved hand. He couldn't back out of this convention no matter how much he wanted to because he was to be honored at the event and attend the candy makers' ball with his fiancé. Somehow he got the feeling there was more to this than the usual influences but knew very well he couldn't get out of it this year. It would mean he would have to work on some new candies, talk Orianna into being there with him, and hopefully survive his public issues and unpleasant competitors. He knew very well that all his candy nemeses would be there, which would include their closest relatives and unfortunately Haywood and Cosette would also be present.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…are you going to be alright?" Gregory noted his face turn into a conflicted frown.

"I hope so Gregory." He offered the information to the smaller man and watched his dark mischief filled gaze narrow with a scowl of his own. "Do you think she will be able to go with me?" he managed almost meekly worried about what he would have to face off with and everything he didn't want to face with.

"I highly doubt she's going to let you go alone…especially knowing how much you were hurt by the competition in the past." Gregory glanced up at the distant look within the familiar violet orbs. "I recommend you go speak with Sam after talking with her…you might just need his opinion or comfort." Willy nodded in agreement before carefully making his way off to where she was trying on wedding gowns.

**--Original POV--**

"Not even Cher would wear that wedding dress." I managed before tossing the nearly see through thing back with the others I had disapproved of. "I'm so sorry girls." All the little women before me waved their hands in dismissal.

"You're our family now with Mr. Cocoa Bean…we're just going through the popular sites online and suggestions from the fashion world. We will find one eventually." Emilee smiled at Doris, before offering me a tiny hug against my leg.

"Starshine?" We all turned to his familiar voice wondering what had brought Willy from his own distractions and wedding testing attire. "I need to talk with you." He managed sounding almost reluctant.

I slipped into the white robe offered to me by Lydia and watched them easily leave us for a few minutes, before I again had to start dealing with the dresses again. Carefully he maneuvered himself through the familiar plant hideaway watching the candy fireflies leading the way and dodging roots in his wake.

I noticed him pause eyeing the pile of rejected dresses with a quirked brow. "Don't even go there…what's up?" he shrugged sitting down across from me and sighed miserably.

He handed me the invitation and a letter before waving to me to read it over. I felt a small smile briefly cover my lips, before I read the letter and realized even if being honored was a great thing for him there were still issues. He would be forced in a room full of competitors, vulture like reporters, and other less than pleasant company. He would be questioned, poked at in a fashion due to recent news and his newest candies that would be displayed would be at risk for being stolen. More and more thoughts sifted through my mind, before I handed him back the invitation and letter. Slowly those lavender eyes drifted closed in a frustrated fashion before opening slowly at my hand clasping lightly against his cheek.

I met those curious eyes and smiled warmly. "I will be right there by your side and if they so much as look at you funny…I will beat them into the ground and sick Nelly on them." He offered a brief chuckle at my attempt of making him feel better, before he realized I was serious about getting Nelly after them. "Yes Hades would be honored to pulverize them for me…she's very happy I found you." His hand gently clasped mine against his cheek, before he leaned in kissing me softly.

"I was thinking maybe trying some valentine candies since the convention is in February. I'm just not sure what to create." She smiled tilting her head in a thoughtful fashion.

"Have Charlie help you and as much as I hate to say it…ask our lovely-dovey friends outside, just not Hillary and Malcolm…especially if you don't wish to turn various colors of red." He wrinkled his nose at this idea before shrugging.

"With Charlie they will have to behave…Becky might just give them a reason why they should not irritate her." I shook my head at the smug look on his face, before he stood navigating his way toward the exit. "That pile of white is rather interesting Starshine…

"Don't start…you haven't gotten yours picked out yet either Willy." He squinted in warning at the amused tone in my voice, before sending me a mocking smile and disappearing. "Here we go again." I watched several familiar faces appear again hauling white mounds of cloth.

**--Other POV's--**

"Jelly beans and nerds." Nelly managed before stabbing her finger again with the red rose candy flowers she was attempting to turn into decorations for the future wedding. "Owich!" she proceeded to suck on her thumb glaring daggers at the dozens of white and red roses left to go. "Why can't she pick lilies, daisies or even daffodils…this is painful work." Charlie giggled watching Hillary hand Nelly some soft baby blue tiny flowers to weave into the red and white roses she had completed.

"Orianna loves roses, her grandmother loved roses…stands to reason you're lucky she didn't order nothing but roses for the wedding. At least these are edible and smell just like real roses." Moira pricked her own finger on a white rose and proceeded to suck on her finger. "Of coarse they're full of little pricks like most men I know with a few exceptions." She added glaring at Temperance and Hillary who were giggle at her lack of patience.

"Should I feel offended?" Danny handed over some deep blue ribbon to tie the bunches together seeing Temperance shake her head 'no' in his favor. "Hart be careful you don't…

"Shit!" Hart hissed when the scissors slipped in his attempt at cutting even amounts of the dark blue ribbon, he was surprised when an Oompa Loompa was there in seconds fixing his small slash across his palm. "Thanks." He managed deciding that he was rather glad he had sorted his differences with the group and was starting to feel content with his new friends.

"How are things going?" Everyone turned to Grandma Josephine's soft voice before all speaking at once at how hard roses were to work with.

Soon Grandma Josephine and Georgina were assisting the group and pointing out how to avoid self harm from the little thorns on the roses.

**--Original POV--**

"That looks like a long ballerina tutu…no way am I wearing that." Lydia giggled at the imagery before several of the others nodded in agreement with me. "Hazelee what's that one you have?" my eyes fell on a medieval style like wedding dress resembling the gown Willy had gotten me for Christmas my first year with him.

**It's one that Mr. Cocoa Bean had us look up after you discarded fifty-seven dresses and still counting. He suggestion something medieval, fantasy styled, and a bit historical at the same time.**

I eyed the note in my grasp for a minute before gently lifting the dress up and studying it carefully. The entire gown was crushed white velvet with deep silver colored silk lining the inside of the gown and a matching silver belt around the waist that would fall just about past my knees when tied. It flowed in a flat soft wave that would trail around my ankles with a bit of a train behind the gown and had a delicate pattern of silver roses embedded along the hem of the sleeves, skirt and neckline which would fall around my shoulders. I glanced down at the several curious dark eyes watching me carefully and smiled.

I easily slid into the gown and lifted the skirt twirling once before nodding in pleasure at how it fit. "I finally found my wedding dress." I laughed at the small sounds of joy around me and slid out of my gown back into my regular clothes. "Now we just need that fiancé imp of mine to find his wedding outfit." The small women giggled delightfully at my joke before running off to finish any last minute issues with the gown and leaving me to my own thoughts.

"Why are they so happy?" I let out a startled sound before watching Hillary step into my hideaway ducking some of the candy fireflies.

"I finally settled on a dress after apparently fifty-seven tries. What's up?" Hillary's brow shot up at the amount of gowns I had went through, before she settled on my inquisitive gaze and sighed.

"He wasn't the reason our honey moon was cut short…Malcolm's father was." I sat down already seeing this wasn't going to be pleasant news. "His father has been bribing people to dish him out information on you guys and us…so far its nothing to worry about but Demetrius is trying and won't stop. Are you sure this is what you want?" I had a sinking sensation at the tone in her voice.

"What do you mean? I love him with all my heart, I'm having a baby with him and I want to be with him forever…how could you ask such a ridiculous question?" I felt a bit hurt at her tone but I wasn't just going to sit there and take it either.

"Because you're my best friend and I want to know that you are truly happy…no matter what Demetrius tries." Hillary cringed at the hurt note in my voice before running a hand through her hair and squinting at me scrutinizing me thoroughly before nodding. "I can see he won't change your mind…I need to know something…" she hesitated seeing I was on the alert and highly suspicious of her motives with her next question. "How did he win your heart…I don't remember ever seeing you this comfortable with anyone." Slowly a half smile traveled across her lips, hands clasping across her legs.

I felt my expression soften in surprise cocking my head to the right at her question. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that in a simple way…all I know is somehow we connected and I wouldn't trade him for the world." Hillary smirked rolling her eyes at the simple yet complicated explanation she was offered.

"You will always be complicated…but I do like him and know you two are happy. That's all that matters to…" she paused hearing a terrified yelp before a familiar near terrified Willy ran in on their discussion. "What the hell?" she furrowed her brows worriedly when he dove behind me in a terrified fashion.

I turned seeing his violet eyes were considerable wide and he was very near to developing a twitch. "What on earth is going on Willy?" I managed hearing tiny giggles and regretting the question the minute I saw several male Oompa Loompa's come in carting at least a dozen outfits. "You have got to be kidding me." I turned again giving him a once over and shook my head. "You haven't tried on any since the others you told me about have you?" he gave me a scowl at the amused tone in my voice, before eyeing the outfits like they were a germ infested haven.

"I will leave you to deal with your terrified Goblin…I need to go help your mom sort out visiting arrangements for your Aunt Betsy, cousin Jaiden and Patience." I nodded seeing Willy again duck around eyeing the outfits with contempt.

He paused in his avoidance meeting my amused gaze. "She called me a goblin." He frowned his nose wrinkling at a very lacey white velvet number I wouldn't swear on my worst enemy, I wrinkled my nose in turn and shooed the dust collector away. "No!" he cringed at another off white near Elvis like number.

"Elvis left the building and that behind." He giggled when Herman appeared holding another near silky number which both of us agreed wouldn't be the best, it was near see through. "She didn't!" I was on my feet near panic when Willy caught my arm forcing me to pause in my attempt to chase after Hillary.

"What's wrong?" I sighed already knowing it was more than likely too late.

"Mom and Hillary schemed…my Aunt Betsy and two cousins are coming…Jaiden and Patience are going to torture us." I smiled ruefully at the sudden color in his face giving me a curious look. "Yes that kind of teasing…that will mean a lot of us being outnumbered." I wondered when they were supposed to come for a visit watching him recoil from another outfit that I swear only a country singer would wear.

"Not until after February…your mom plans on having a baby shower, birthday party, and wedding shower all in one. Thankfully I won't have to deal with the mischief of your family for a little bit." I gave him an offended look, before smirking at the revenge that slowly went through my mind.

"Herman…if he keeps complaining you could always have him resort to one of my fifty-seven rejects. I think he might look cute in a dress." I then stepped around the little men giggling at his expense and headed to the exit.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He felt his jaw drop at her suggestion before giving Henry, Ben and Herman a warning look. He shooed them off before going after her, deciding the joke would be on her when he was through. _"She's cute, but I'm demented."_ He felt a smile tug softly at his lips and waited for his eyes to adjust to the chocolate room before turning to find her among the wedding planning chaos.

_Thud_

He glanced up at the stifled giggles realizing a foot had blocked his attempt to find her. "Hades was that necessary?" he remarked tapping his fingers on the candy grass and eyeing the still giggling woman.

"Orianna asked me too." She then dropped a ringlet of candy flowers over his head and walked off back to the flower arranging nightmare she had temporarily got relief from.

"Naturally." He climb to his feet and brushed off his suite before scanning the chocolate room. "Starshine…that is going to get you in a bit of trouble." He jumped feeling a gentle tug on his pant leg and glanced down to find a disgusted looking Doris.

He jumped again feeling arms wrap around his waist from behind and smiling briefly at Orianna before watching Doris wave in an irritated fashion, in between swearing he gathered there was a package in his office that needed his attention.

**--Original POV--**

Willy waved his hands in a calming fashion, before Doris nodded exiting rapidly still clearly angry. "What was that all about?" he glanced over at me before considering what he knew from Doris's brief rant.

He shrugged still not entirely sure about the situation and gently grasped my hand. He led the way past Candy Cane grove, and a few random chocolate ponds. He finally settled against a blue rock candy angel shaped chocolate fountain and peered down at a medium sized package in plain brown paper. _"I hope Doris was overreacting."_ He eyed the note attached and cautiously scanned over the package. Getting something from a known nemesis was never a good sign, especially in his current disposition with the public and his fiancé.

**I hope you enjoy the gift Willy. I had to send a special gift for you and your bride to be.**

**F. Ficklegrupper.**

After violet eyes scanned the note his guarded feelings increased and his fingers just barely grazed the paper around the package. "What could he be up too?" he felt my hand gently wrap around his waist and felt me lean on his arm peering around to see what the fuss was about. "This is strange and too easy…" very slowly he opened the paper to reveal a plain red box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it.

"Ficklegrupper?" I stepped closer to his side staring at the strange box watching his fingers skillfully unwrap the box, before easily lifting off the lid. "YIKES!" I jumped back dodging around the fountain and shaking off the images of the small tarantula's within the box. "He's so mean." I breathed trying to calm my nerves.

"That was his intention." Disgusted and angry with the discovery he slammed the lid down on the box and whistled sharply for someone to dispose of the 'gift'. "Are you alright?" he was concerned with the weary twitch she gave off knowing full well her fear of spiders.

I nodded carefully stepping out from behind the fountain and allowing him to wrap me in a firm hug. "Why does my life fears have to be public knowledge…do you think there's going to be anymore unwelcomed gifts?" slowly his fingers laced in my hair brushing it from my face.

"We share the menaces of the world now Starshine…I'm just sorry you have to be in the middle of it all." She could detect the sad note in his voice and gave him a scolding glare.

"You could always send him live roaches…his factory would get shut down for a month." I felt the evil smile long before he noticed my expression and smirked at me with quirked brows. "That was evil." I considered my issues with how he was treated and reconsidered the evil remark. "Maybe not."

"Willy, Orianna." Both of us turned to Moira's excited voice before giving her a curious look." She gently tugged both of us along the chocolate room before we found ourselves in front of a stream of Oompa Loompa's. "They found the perfect outfit for him." Willy wrinkled his nose at the mention of this before finding my arms locked around him preventing him from leaving.

"What is this, the candy inquisition?" I giggled at the defeated look on his face before glancing at the suit the little men offered and seeing him reluctantly glance it over. "Hey…I like it." An overly bright smile was greeted with several relieved giggles from the Oompa Loompa's.

"A suite he always wears only in white…that is the perfect one?" Temperance joined our little group and shook her head in amusement. "He's almost as impossible as you." I gave her a dark look resenting that a bit. "We planned everything for April 17 which is your birthday and the others are working out a good date for your wedding. We're all heading out for a while to get our own lives together and…" she paused glancing at me with a giggle. "Your mom said she has to go back home for a while and prepare your aunt for her trip here. Your next visit will be your closest family, Nelly's friends, us, and my mother." Willy literally cringed at this idea before giving me an almost puppy dog look.

"I promise it won't be too bad." He gave me a 'yeah right' look before surrendering with a bit of dignity. "Hey…what are we supposed to do without you guys to keep us in line?" I pretended to be sad before seeing her smirk and with it I could swear her devil horns were showing. "Don't." I warned already watching Willy quickly disappear to take care of Chocolate room business.

**--6 hours later--**

"It's quiet." I glanced up at the candy constellations glad to retreat to our familiar hideaway from the world. "I think I got used to them." He sighed sliding into the blankets, keeping his fingers laced gently in my hair.

"Don't do that…then they will want to move in." He made a startled sound before meeting my gaze with narrowed violet eyes. "You like to torture Nelly…and the others." Slowly a familiar impish smirk crossed his face before he shrugged feigning innocence. "Two weeks before Thanksgiving, then Christmas and…I don't want to think about it. Too many family to deal with." I snuggled deeper into the dark blankets allowing his arm to wrap around me tighter.

"You like your family though…I'm not sure about mine. I remember one cousin I liked, but he's probably changed by now. Probably become a miserable salesman like his father." I wrinkled my nose at this; I wasn't overly pleasant to salesmen especially when they wouldn't back off. "You won't see much of me for a while…I have a lot of work to do." Her fingers gently traced along his warm skin around his abdomen, before she sighed miserably.

"I remember." He kissed me softly pulling me into his strong arms and again taking me to heaven.

**--1 1/2 weeks later--**

I tiredly scanned over my nearly completed book before deciding I needed to rewrite at least ten of the chapters a fourth time. I missed Willy and when that happened I tended to bury myself within my novels, the Oompa Loompa kids, and being around the Buckets. Sadly I rarely seen Charlie much at all either and when I did it was always briefly. _"Ten."_ I sighed seeing he would be again working late hours and wondered how often he seen Sam since he had overscheduled the new candies for the convention as well as time outs for the holidays.

Slowly I felt myself drifting off and surrendered on my rewrites glancing up at the hesitant sound of familiar tiny feet and spotting none other than Sam. "Good evening Sam." I noticed him adjust his tiny glasses before raising his hands in a questioning fashion. "Working…I miss him too." I shifted in the large empty bed wondering if I could stay awake until he arrived.

**He's missed several appointments, three of them because he wanted to be with you and the others, and the other three due to inspections. He also missed two reschedules and many more I don't think I've counted…is he avoiding me?**

I frowned slightly knowing how important talking with Sam was for Willy and how it always helped him sort out tense situations. The candy convention, candies he was working on and other events had to be wearing down on him to some extent. I met Sam's inquisitive expression and shrugged in defeat.

I tossed the note aside before taking a breath. "He's too busy for his own health…we need an intervention." Slowly Sam's expression turned mischievous a giggle escaping briefly between his lips. "We have three days before Thanksgiving…maybe I can get him to take at least those off to catch up with you and me…He probably doesn't even know my most recent cravings. I have to apologize for the green face it gave Emilee too." Sam nodded with a disgusted look of his own. "Hey…it's not my fault." I protested hiding the evidence of the peanut butter and turkey sandwich crust under the napkin of my plate.

Both of us turned to the ding of the elevator and each in turn quirked a brow in a hopeful fashion. Sam turned his head tilted toward the door watching it for any sign of Willy, while I slid to the edge of the bed and slid my robe around my shoulders. The door opened to reveal Emilee and Doris instead of the much missed Willy Wonka.

"Evening girls." I managed trying to smile but failing miserably. "Sorry about the whole weird cravings thing Emilee." She smiled warmly waving it off watching Doris talk with Sam both of them waiting until she was gone before turning to me. "What?"

Doris fished around her pocket with a tiny smile on her face watching Sam disappear with a small giggle. I accepted the note she hastily scribbled down wondering what on earth had happened this time.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean wants you to come to the Halloween Room. Apparently his latest candy has gotten loose and he isn't overly fond of what they're made to resemble. He thought you might not mind them so much.**

I wondered what on earth she could be talking about before shrugging and slipping into my slippers tying my robe for the adventure I was about to take.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"EW!" Willy groaned at his latest candy for Halloween in the future and wondered why he had let Charlie talk him into creating the scurrying squeaking candy menaces before him.

He hated sitting on a barrel of closed off gummy worms hoping that his Oompa Loompa's could rescue him, but they were too amused with his reaction and due to this he sent Doris to find Orianna. He hoped that she would be able to calm them down long enough to help him out. Spiders, Bats, toads, lizards and most of his other candies in the room he could handle but these little chocolate and gummy pests were not something he even wanted to handle.

"Willy what is…

He glanced up seeing Orianna had entered into the chocolate room with her eyes widened by the discovering of hundreds of candy rats and mice running amuck in the room; and Oompa Loompa's laughing hysterically at her disgusted huddled fiancé hanging out on a tub of gummy worms.

He muttered a few 'ew's' before considering her expression, which was now amused and eyeing him curiously. "How would you like the candy spiders doing this Starshine?" he managed before forcing a smile seeing her give him a look of warning for the threat.

**--Original POV--**

Granted seeing him like this because of a few dozen candy rodents was funny, but he did have a point and if he felt like I did when it came to spiders because of a few candy mice and rats; I had to help him.

"GUYS!" quickly the giggles ceased within the room at my call and all dark eyes focused on Willy and myself. "Let's get these critters collected so I can have my fiancé for a while please?" immediately Oompa Loompa's went to work collecting the little rodents while I assisted nearer to where Willy was.

"Why did I let Charlie talk me into…YA!" he jumped back watching while I gathered a white candy rat from the floor very near him.

"It's a good thing we get along…" I smiled placing the candy rodent among the others that were being collected rapidly. "…otherwise this would be good revenge for a certain spider incident." His violet eyes narrowed at the suggestion slowly eyeing me with contempt.

He glanced away before again meeting my eyes. "Don't make me put some of them in our bed next Starshine." He warned seeing my eyes narrow in turn when I held up a squirming black licorice mouse. "Don't you…

"Then don't threaten." I smiled amused at his reaction to the candy mouse before seeing the room had been cleared of the small rodents and watching him recoil away from my offered hand glancing around the floor for signs of missed ones.

Finally he allowed himself to climb down from his perch and took a breath of relief. I wrapped my arm around his waist and turned toward the exit seeing his eyes still following our feet.

Back in the familiar candy striped hallway he finally relaxed satisfied that none of the candied mice and rats had escaped within the elevator. He walked with me to our room and turned to head back to the elevator, but found resistance within the arms that went around him from behind pulling him tightly to my body in protest at him leaving again. _"I have work to do."_ He glanced down seeing Sam had appeared from the hidden stairs off to the side of his room and realized that he hadn't kept any of the appointments with him and how much needed they were. Things were out of hand and both were trying to get him to realize this in their own fashion.

"You need to see Sam and I miss you." I murmured softly leaning into his shoulder and smiling at the defeated sigh that escaped his lips.

Sam nodded signing determinedly to Willy before he exited leaving us be to ourselves finally. I felt his hands gently trail along my arms and smiled leaning up kissing softly against his neck hearing a slight candy curse escape his lips, and realized I had convinced him to stay with just one little kiss in a very sensitive spot.

Morning came slowly within the confines of our room; I smiled feeling his chest lightly lifting against my cheek and snuggled under the covers feeling fingers gently sliding against my back. I finally gave into the soft greeting glad that he hadn't run off leaving me to wake alone like had been doing with all his work and running about. I met those soft violet orbs and noticed a small smile slip across his lips.

"I miss you too ya know." His voice sounded almost sad which gave me reason to eye him strangely. "If it wasn't for the convention and me being so worried…

"Shh." I brushed my fingers gently against his lips seeing his eyes close briefly at the familiar gesture. "I know and you need to take the time out to talk with Sam and settle those fears, I don't want you stressed…you have more than enough to worry about right now." He smiled softly pulling her up into his arms and kissing her warmly before glancing up at Jasper another Oompa Loompa reminding him he had to go back to work.

He wrinkled his nose in defeat before glancing at me and then the clock at our bedside. "Two more hours Jasper." The little man bowed before disappearing from the room and slowly he met my surprised gaze. "I need time to breath and…I don't think I've slept enough." She smiled warmly at the amused tone in his voice before pulling the blankets over their heads and snuggling against him.

**--4 hours later--**

Willy was done with breakfast and off to work leaving me tiredly leaning against our bed wondering why I had to always feel so drained. _"A part of pregnancy honey."_ My mothers' words rung in my thoughts after my last call to her two or three night ago to complain about how much I was missing Willy. _"Mood swings, morning sickness, lack of sleep, weird cravings and a big belly. Soon you won't be able to see your feet and will miss sleeping on your stomach like you're so used too. You will feel bloated and unattractive too, but that man of yours won't let you feel that way for long, he's a good one honey and I'm glad you found him."_ I smiled at the lecture again echoing in my head and slowly made my way to the bathroom to soak in the tub for a while and relax.

Surprisingly I wasn't feeling like usual with my mood swings and climb from the tub deep in thought. I knew of Willy's top competitors in the candy world, I understood why he was having so many issues, but there was something there he wasn't allowing me to know. It wasn't that he was hiding something from me, but he was concerned about more than just his candy competitors and the convention.

I made my way to the closet and studied my clothing with a slightly saddened look. Soon most of my pants wouldn't fit me, but my shirts had been always baggy which gave me some time before I had to fully retreat to maternity clothes. I slid into a pair of tan slacks and a green sweater before making my way out into the familiar candy striped hall and to the escalating staircase; I smiled at how he had pointed out many of these due to concern of my balance within the elevator without his protection.

I stopped off at the trail of doors along the chocolate river and started my way carefully among the path stopping outside of the 'Inventing Room' before glancing down at the strange red substance oozing from the door.

I hesitantly leaned down touching the sticky concoction thankfully discovering it wasn't blood and opened the door to watch Charlie walk from the room brushing the same red substance from himself and his eyes. I quirked a brow ready to ask him what happened before several cleaning Oompa Loompa's come to the rescue and allowed him to escape my inquiry.

I followed the Oompa Loompa's into the Inventing room dodging around familiar machines and paused nearby the large work table where Willy was still wiping the candy disaster from his body and mumbling in irritation. _"He needs to go talk with Sam."_ I carefully walked up to him taking the candy removing liquid covered rag from Gregory and wiping away the candy covering Willy's face.

Slowly violet eyes greeted mine a brief meek smile appearing before he glanced around at the candy clutter. "Not what I meant to happen…exploding candies are supposed to explode in your mouth…

"Not in your hand?" I giggled at his amused expression before wiping more of the candy from his face. "Do I want to know why this happened or…" I met his gaze seeing suspicion there. "…are you going to talk it out with Sam?" it was a kind way of informing him I wasn't giving him a choice this time.

"You're insistent Starshine." He slid out of his coat and handed over his covered hat, before spraying away the candy on his pants and the rest of his outfit.

"Yes…and pregnant. Don't make me get out my hormones Willy." I warned all amusement gone from my voice. "I am worried about you and with good reason, but I figured you would rather discuss it with Sam…do we understand or are you annoyed with me now?" he pulled me into his arms kissing me softly in turn.

"Not annoyed…just worried with everything piling up. You know I hate being late." I smiled nodding in agreement with him before glancing down at Emilee. "She says that Harlow needs you to come in for check ups like always." I rolled my eyes at the smug look on his face. "I will see you later Starshine." He kissed me again before going off to either work or hopefully take my advice and see Sam.

**--An Hour Later--**

After Harlow had finished his tests and checking me over I waited tiredly in the waiting room wishing Willy was with me. For some reason with everything going on I was lonely and it wasn't just the hormones talking. I loved being with the Oompa Loompa kids, and the Buckets but I missed being with him most. I smiled seeing Emilee had brought Gilbert in for his usual check up and remembered we still had his birthday to celebrate. He was now walking and stumbling about getting into mischief, but he was just too adorable doing it and it brought a small grin to my lips.

Harlow appeared to collect Gilbert and nodded I was doing well before watching Emilee walk by with Gilbert squirming in her arms. He wrote down a small note and handed it to me almost hesitantly.

**You know that we detect things earlier than most because of our history and special talents?**

I nodded watching him take the note back in hand and again start to write before handing it back to me.

**Please relax…Mr. Cocoa Bean will probably be a little surprised himself but..**

"But what Harlow? It's not like something's wrong you already pointed that out with your usual smile and nod of assurance…is there more?" I was greeted with another note and was beginning to wish I had gotten around to learning their language.

**More? Yes…you're having twins.**

I let the note fall from my fingers my eyes clearly widening at the last note. "T-Twins?" my voice was considerably higher than usual and I could feel my heart speeding up at the news. "Surprise doesn't cover it Harlow…Willy's going to go catatonic before he becomes his happy self." The small man nodded in agreement before glancing at his watch and looking thoughtful. "Hmm?"

**Mr. Cocoa Bean took your advice and should be about done with his appointment with Sam. I would recommend going up to Sam's office and wait for him…and tell him before it gets around to the others.**

I nodded in agreement knowing how fast word traveled within the factory. I made my way to one of the many flights of stairs and instead climb them, I didn't know of a set that escalated to Sam's office and was very sure it would take too long for me to find them. I needed to get to Willy as quickly as possible to share the good news.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I don't know if I should tell her about the last convention…that woman nearly gave me a twitch and with Orianna at my side…" he paused seeing Sam was busily writing like usual a thoughtful look frozen on his small face. "…she's going to make things much more complicated. Ew." Sam nodded in agreement seeing Willy sit up and eye him thoughtfully.

Sam glanced down at his clipboard eyes widening at the amount of issues they had covered and estimated he had over five weeks of issues covered in the two hours Willy spent in his office. It was a new record and he wasn't pleased with how he had been avoiding office visits.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…you have avoided me too long." Willy tilted his head giving Sam a 'your point?' look that both were very familiar with. "You need to stop worrying about the convention…you can handle that easily, the wedding is almost planned out…which is another thing you need to stop worrying about. The baby shower is done and ready for her birthday…you need to realize you're going to overwork yourself! Spend some time with her and the Buckets; she's going to need you more than ever now. I know she misses you." He placed the clipboard aside seeing Willy's violet orbs lower in defeat.

"I don't want to handle the convention easily…"Willy frowned watching Sam's small eyes study him. "…I don't want to go. Ficklegrupper, Slugworth and Prodnose all in one place with every other major company…equals bad for me. Besides they have family that's even worse than half of them. Take Cosette and Haywood for example." He didn't feel like mentioning the other menace at the moment that was still plaguing his mind.

"You have her…" Sam watched a brief smile grace his face. "…she would put them in their place pregnant or not." He noticed Willy was considering this and nodded in agreement. "It would stand to reason she's more dangerous pregnant though." He concluded seeing Willy nearly cringe at this knowing full well Sam was right.

Slowly he gathered his cane and hat ready to leave. "True." He started to exit before pausing. "I will see you again tomorrow Sam…she isn't letting me duck you anymore it seems." Willy smirked at the giggle that followed the comment before exiting out into the hall and coming face to face with his pacing fiancé.

**--Original POV--**

I again knew I wouldn't have to worry about left over baby fat due to the gymnasium the factory was and how many stairs I would have to climb. "Starshine?" I stopped pacing at the familiar greeting and turned to see him standing there with a peculiar look on his face.

"_Right I need him to find a place to sit…otherwise I may need Sam to help me revive him."_ I smiled walking over and hugging him tightly, before seeing his lavender eyes reveal concern at my sudden appearance outside Sam's office. He started to question me but I stopped with a reassuring smile and gently grasped his hand tugging him along the hall to the elevator shaft.

"I'm fine, everything is fine…" I leaned into his arms watching him hesitate inside the elevator. "…it's good news I promise, we just need someplace to sit and talk." I didn't want to worry him too much at the moment.

He was very suspicious of me at the moment I could see it in his eyes. "Orianna…" he considered her promises it was ok. "…what is it?" she sighed giving him a look that indicated until they were someplace to talk her lips were sealed. "Alright." He gave in surrender not sure how to take her at the moment.

The elevator was easily moving through the familiar sounds and colors of the factory, past the candy sheep, fudge mountain, jawbreaker flavor room, and several others. She glanced up when they exited into his office and watched him take his seat scanning over a brief pile of papers before his attention was back on her. _"He's sitting."_ She smiled almost ruefully watching his brows furrow inquisitively.

"Harlow told me something interesting during the check…" He cocked his head to the side wondering what Harlow could have said to get her so strangely fidgety, something she was usually not. "…He stated that they can know something long before others and said that I was…" she felt strangely anxious under his violet gaze and was worried it might make him go into a panic or something.

"What is it Orianna?" his voice was soothing seeing she was lost in thought; his soft voice brought her out of her reflections.

She took a deep breath and glanced at those violet eyes hesitantly. "We're having twins." She became meek at the last part of the statement watching his gaze widen considerably at the news. "Willy?" she watched him seem to recover before his eyes lowered to her abdomen and then leveled with her eyes again.

"That's great." He had a note of the familiar chipper in his voice, but she could still see he was a bit overwhelmed at the news. "Um…

"Relax…I don't need you going catatonic on me." For some reason that seemed to help him recover from the shock and he let out a giggle at her familiar retorts. "This just means double trouble…and diapers." I smirked at the wrinkled expression I received for the joke.

"So cute Starshine…really." She ignored the smug sarcasm in his voice sitting on the edge of his desk when he again focused on the paper work at hand. "What is…" he trailed off glancing over the document carefully seeing her concerned gaze linger on him before he placed it aside with a forced smile. "More shipment orders." She smiled kissing him softly and exited the office leaving him to his work.


	60. Chapter 60: Methods of Convention

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: My other stories are on hold for now except the Batman Returns one I've been working on. I dug a whole and am still trying to find a way out of what I did. I also have some others in the works, so keep a look out for that. Thank you all for being so patient with my recent computer crisis's and everything else that has gone wonky. I appreciate you sticking with me.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 60: Methods of Convention**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Once he was sure she was gone he again glanced over the document. It wasn't shipment orders but a list of those that would be at the convention, which he had asked Doris to find for him. He glanced over the names on the list the last one he wanted to be there basically screaming at him in bold letters. He threw the list into the air groaning in defeat before leaning back in his chair, he knew this convention was going to give him a headache and that was only the beginning of his problems.

**--Original POV--**

I was helping Emilee keep track of the Oompa Loompa children after leaving Willy to his work. I was currently covered in the little children who were interested in my belly most of all which was no surprise thanks to Emilee trying to explain that the babies were inside me. Apparently the Oompa Loompa children had deeper skills than the adults because the kids just couldn't seem to focus on leaving me be. I found it adorable though and was rather amused when several of them finally settle around me to hear a story, which I started to read listening to the soft giggles near me before they slowly faded most of the little ones finally succumbing to sleep.

To say this day was interesting was an understatement. "Emilee…where's Gilbert?" she glanced around where he was moments ago, before a brief panicked look took over her features. "Don't panic!" I stated firmly knowing full well he was prone to wandering off, that was how I first met the little one to begin with.

We split up among the jungle room to find Gilbert while other women from the village took care of the other children. An hour or so later I appeared back in the clearing seeing Emilee had also returned with a worried look in her eyes. I again demanded that she not panic and went around another area of the room. I hadn't been around the room that much and wasn't familiar with where I was heading, but I wasn't about to let Emilee panic and worry about Gilbert all day either.

"Gilbert!" I called softly hoping that my voice wouldn't worry Emilee, I was worried enough for the little squirt, worse now though I was starting to get why Willy called them little devils; Gilbert's horns were starting to show past that halo he was wearing.

I heard rustling nearby in some of the bushes and lifted the leaves letting out a relieved sigh seeing Gilbert was busily playing among the large leaves. I scooped him up hearing him let out a startled squeak before glancing up and gurgling with a bright smile. I shook my head smiling at the dark eyes almost laughing up at me, before stepping back out onto one of the paths and hoping it might be the right one.

**--Twenty minutes later--**

"He's sneaky." Emilee glanced up with relief and smiled at her gurgling son handed back to her. "He was playing under some leaves over there somewhere…I wasn't sure if I would find my way back." She thanked me with a note, before disappearing apparently scolding her now scowling son for wandering off.

I decided I would be useful to Mrs. Bucket and the rest of the family, again making my way to some stairs and heading to the chocolate room. Once I entered the familiar candy paradise I was aware that it was oddly silent and glanced around seeing Oompa Loompa's busily at work. I then remembered each of the family had left the factory for the afternoon for some things, which included the grandparents. I sighed slightly disappointed before making my way down to the edge of the chocolate river and leaning against familiar marshmallow rocks, I closed my eyes with the first memory of Willy and I down here.

"Orianna?" I stirred at the sound of someone calling my name and reluctantly opened my eyes. "Hello dear…Herman come to find me when we returned, said you were down here resting. How are you feeling?" I smiled warmly at Mrs. Bucket before shrugging covering a yawn.

"I'm alright…just trying to keep Willy from overworking. I'm going to marry a work-a-holic and strangely it doesn't bother me. It does bother me though that I have to remind him to breath…he's so stressed right now." She nodded slowly sliding down on the candy grass beside me. "There's something really bothering him about that candy convention and I can't get it out of him. He was doing fine until that…then he went…to overwork mode?" it was strange to consider him overworking, but it was also a reality, even Sam had been hunting for him and I knew I would have to remind him about Gilbert's birthday.

"I've noticed those changes myself, as well as Charlie. I've had more candy incidents to wash away than usual…maybe if you can confront him?" I met her eyes and moaned slightly before curling around my knees.

"I did Becky…that's why I got at least a few hours with him. I even chased him to Sam's office and met him there to give him the news from Harlow that I'm pregnant with twins. He recovered easily enough and went back to work." I saw a wide smile and chuckled at her sparkling dark eyes. "Yes twins…he's got double trouble." She couldn't resist laughing with me, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I just don't know what to do with him sometimes."

Mrs. Bucket pulled me tight to her side in a motherly fashion before allowing her gaze to turn thoughtful. "It must be something to do with his competitors…that's the only time I have ever seen Willy get stressed. I was surprised when Charlie said he would be going to this one. He's been to only one convention that I know of since we moved into the factory and he was a bit unpleasant for anyone to be around, which included his Oompa Loompa's. We all seemed to tip toe around him." She paused glancing down at me with a small half smile. "He's been tolerable with your help I think…but he's still far too stressed." I nodded in total agreement.

"I know…" I wondered what would be so bad at the convention to get him this panicked. "…Would Doris or any of the others tell me what the reason might be?" she met my eyes again with a thoughtful frown and small shake of her head.

"Doubtful…you know as well as I do they are more secretive than Willy himself." I nodded knowing that very well before an idea seemed to click. "What is it dear?"

"Ben…he's usually pretty willing to give me information." Mrs. Bucket smiled ruefully at this before shaking her head. "This isn't one of those times is it?" I felt a reassuring pat on my shoulder and sighed in miserable defeat.

"I guess I will just have to hope he tells me in his own time." She allowed the briefest of smiles before hugging me close and climbing to her feet. "Need help in the kitchen?" she offered me a hand in response and I smiled in relief.

At least helping Mrs. Bucket with her baking and getting ready for thanksgiving in three days would be much easier than worrying about Willy so much.

Dinner that night went well and Willy joined us all excited about completing two of the candies for the convention. Everyone started to discuss the upcoming holidays and who all would visit for Christmas which easily seemed to cheer him up, clearly whatever had been on his mind was now put aside for the brief family get together that evening. He was warm and outgoing which was a nice change considering he had been so tense lately. I laughed when Charlie had allowed a piece of his fruit desert to land between Willy's eyes which brought back some memories of my own.

"Charlie Bucket." Mrs. Bucket scolded with a stifled chuckle seeing her son's eyes brightening at her amusement, before he aimed another one which Willy easily place a hand up to prevent. "No food fights…unless you two want to clean it all up." She warned playfully seeing both exchange disgusted looks at the idea which ended the food flying.

"Good choice…I don't need to peel food out of my hair all night." I felt his hand lace with mine before an impish smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth. "Don't make me use one of the crème pies Mrs. Bucket and I made this afternoon Willy." He pretended to be offended before everyone giggled at our little teasing show.

Mrs. Bucket collected the dishes waving me off with a stern motherly look. "You two go spend time together." She warned giving us both her look with a small smile to lessen the warning within her gaze.

"Yes Becky." I playfully elbowed Willy for his mocking tone and noticed him quickly gather his hat and cane exiting the house with me coming quickly after. "She's scary." He offered outside the house watching with amusement when I reached up collecting the sugar snowflakes falling on my nose. "I had them started earlier this year due to the snow already starting outside." I smiled feeling more of the sugar flakes collecting on my shoulders, hair and within my open hand.

Instead of replying I spun within the sugar candy flakes feeling them still falling across my skin. I could feeling his gaze lingering on me with amusement and met those violet orbs after my third turn among the candy snow from the giant shakers above us. He was offering me his open hand and had a sparkle within his eyes making me wonder what mischief he had up those sleeves this time. I decided to play along gripping his hand with mine and allowing him to lead me across the now white snowy covered candy landscape. It was a noticeable change within the chocolate room, everything resembling a sugar coated snow paradise. The strange and familiar candy plants taking on new snow-sculptured shapes and making the room seem magically haunting somehow.

He led the way past familiar forests of candies, over paths across the chocolate river and finally settled past the 'Candy Cane' forest down by the 'Pink Lemonade' lake, one of the few pink things I actually liked. First thing I noticed was four Oompa Loompa's placing out a bench with skates and then I noticed the pink lake was frozen solid. _"Skating!"_ I glanced up at the slow smirk seeing he knew exactly what was going through my mind. I was terrible at skating, he proved to be much better in the 'Ice Room' which we had a blast in.

Without a word he easily placed the skates onto his shoes and stepped out onto the lake waiting for me to join him. "You aren't falling this time." He offered a hand trying to encourage me which I eyed strangely.

"Wanna bet?" reluctantly I placed on the skates and halted at the edge of the lake. "Think you can stop us both from falling?" he offered a giggle at my lack of conviction and gently caught my hand with his giving me a gentle tug, which easily pulled me across the lake into his arms.

"See?" I glanced down at the pink ice below my feet and relaxed realizing I made it without crashing like I was used to. "Ready?" I shook my head in answer glancing up into those lavender depths and wondered why I was letting him win over my common sense again.

An arm wrapped easily around my waist pulling me to his side and we were off across the large pink lemonade lake. He easily led me around almost in a gentle dance against the candy snow covered banks and ice under foot, it was refreshing to see him finally relaxing and made me wonder if he had sorted his issues out yet or not. Finally he stopped, tugging me close his eyes meeting mine with a serious quality in their depths, it was an unnerving look and made me concerned over up coming events dealing with our wedding and children.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He faltered seeing her concern reflecting in those soft blue eyes he was so fond of; finally he took a breath again attempting his thoughts aloud. _"This is rather difficult."_ He pushed the thought aside before allowing his mind to focus on the task at hand. Her head tilted slightly in confusion at the obvious difficult time he was having, before she leaned in gently covering his lips with her own in a reassuring gesture.

She felt him pull back reluctantly before taking a deep breath. "I need to tell you something before we go and deal with the convention." He didn't want to tell her any of this, but knew it would be best in case she showed up at the event. "I'm concerned with Ficklegruppers daughter Franchesca…" now he had her attention and wasn't so sure he wanted it. "…She is very obsessive and hasn't learned that her fathers company and I won't ever be joined. She's tried many years to get into my life by marriage and I've avoided her like the plague. The last time I went to a convention she nearly…"He flushed wishing those memories hadn't reared their ugly images back into his mind. "…she attempted to take advantage of me, and luckily I escaped. I would rather not be anywhere near her again but have no way out of this and am a bit worried for your safety as well as mine." There he finally let it out in the open and wondered if that little gift of Ficklegruppers had been on purpose to terrify her and remind him of the situation.

**--Original POV--**

I understood why he was so tense now, after that information I would be to. Obsessive, wealthy and nuts were not a great combo, which left me to consider what I would do when faced with this woman. I knew I would have to scheme something up over this situation, but when I really thought about it I was far more dangerous than any rich girl, especially with my hormones out of whack.

"No worries…she should be afraid if she crosses my path." I pointed out with a warm smile seeing a strangely relieved expression on his face and gently found myself tugging him along the ice. "Let's not fall now." I felt his hands firmly lock with mine before again he was leading me in a strange dance across the pink ice, all issues momentarily at bay now that it was sorted.

_(Siren Sound)_

"Gumdrops!" He nearly pulled us both down being caught off guard by the siren, but easily managed to keep us both on our feet. "What could that be?" carefully he glided us both quickly across the ice, before meeting a nervously signing Race and Ben.

"_At Least Ben isn't the culprit behind this problem."_ I considered the nervous panic between Willy and the two Oompa Loompa's and had a feeling I wasn't going to like this news at all. Before I could ask he had his skates off and watched as I quickly climb out of mine. He laced his hand with mine and we were immediately rushing off to the waiting elevator. I closed my eyes realizing he had pressed a button that would make the machine go much faster and really didn't need to feel any more nauseous than I already did a great deal of the time.

We sped so quickly through the varying rooms of the factory I felt like we weren't even inside the familiar glass machine and was startled when it stopped. He gently tugged me into his familiar office, before rushing over to a stack of papers scanning through them rapidly. I wanted to know what was going on but could see it wasn't wise to ask just at that very moment. He finally settled on a folder, before scanning through it rapidly and walking toward his office exit.

"Willy?" he glanced up realizing he had tugged me along and had yet to say anything.

"Hold that thought starshine…please Orianna stay here." He whispered with a slightly concerned tone that left me nodding in affirmative at his request.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He walked out into the waiting room of his office and was greeted with Doris waving her hands in a familiar swearing fashion. He handed over the files before bracing himself for the guest in his factory.

He walked into the small side office hoping that Orianna would stay like he had asked and shut the door behind him with a slight cringe. His violet eyes scanned the plum colored walls and dark wood of the desk, it was far less elaborate than his main one and he had never really used it. Today though he had decided it better and it was a safety precaution in case he had brought along his menace of a daughter with him.

"Franchesca wishes to send her warm wishes." Willy knew better and the fake kindness within Ficklegruppers voice was giving him a feeling of irritation. "How is that lovely fiancé of yours by the way Mr. Wonka?" he turned from his position in the chair and stood to face Willy curious to his reaction.

Violet eyes studied Ficklegrupper with detest in their depths. He was still skinnier than a rail with sunken brown eyes and strangely menacing buckteeth. He wore a simple tan suite with the only color being a deep burgundy tie short dark hair sitting on his head like a dead wig. Strangely his daughter had taken after her mother, but she wasn't any more pleasing than her father and Willy really didn't feel like being around either of them at the moment.

Very slowly hiding his current anger Willy walked over around his desk and sat in the soft velvet colored black chair watching Ficklegrupper sit across from him with a knowing leer on his face.

Careful to keep in character Willy glanced up at Ficklegrupper indifferent to his leer. "She's doing considerably well actually…just a few minor jolts that were easily discarded." He offered a forced smile seeing the leer fall easily from Ficklegruppers face.

"Indeed." Ficklegrupper crossed his skeletal fingers raising a brow with a sneer slowly sneaking into his expression. "I thought it would be polite to apologize for my daughters rather interesting behavior…the spider wasn't my idea and she removed the actual gift." Willy studied him suspiciously getting the feeling he might have or at least should have brought Orianna with him to this meeting.

Ficklegrupper was clearly up to something unpleasant judging by the gleam within in his dark eyes. "Why are you hear exactly Felix Ficklegrupper?" he asked seeing the gleam seem to grow within those almost black eyes.

"To bring the real gift of course." Ficklegrupper left a small box on Willy's desk and stood. "I do hope you will be very happy." He then easily made his exit leaving Willy to eye the small square brown box with wary eyes.

Doris stepped into the office after Ficklegruppers exit noticing Willy's body language and glanced at him curiously. "Do you want your authoress?" he nodded poking hesitantly at the box with tiny holes and dark red ribbon wrapped around it. "Be back." She was gone leaving him to hesitantly toying with the strange box.

Willy knowing he should wait for her to come into the room to see what Ficklegrupper had been up to hesitantly tapped the box hearing something strange within its confines, but against that judgment he slipped off the crimson bow and lifted the lid almost delicately.

**--Original POV--**

"Doris are you sure he wanted me after having to deal with that menace?" the small woman nodded pausing outside the sub office watching me hesitantly grasp the handle, before both of us heard a terrified yelp. "Willy!" I opened the door without further thought and noticed he was now on his desk glancing wearily around the floor with an open tan box on his desk.

"DORIS SHUT THE DOOR QUICKLY!" Doris did as she was asked exiting rapidly at the terrified sound from his now very high voice. "I loathe that man." He managed somewhat calmer regaining his senses.

"What did Ficklegrupper…" I stopped seeing him point to the box at his side and glanced in at the continents. "Sawdust and small…mice or rats?" I questioned recognizing the small presents from the familiar rodents from when I was younger and worked in a pet store.

"Both!" he managed glancing around the floor and wincing at the sight of a small white mouse which followed a larger tan rat. "He's evil…and his daughter isn't any better." He managed startled when I easily reached down grasping a black rat by it's tail and held it seeing they were indeed pet store bought, before I plopped it on my shoulder and went about searching for the others. "Ew."

"Ew what? I have always had pet rats, except when I moved here…they're actually cute pets. I'll catch the others…how many?" he glanced down watching two more mice scurry past before giving me a 'you're crazy' look.

"I'm not sure…didn't take the time to count." He again slid further up on the desk watching more of the small critters run around under his desk.

"Relax." I whispered placing the lid on the box with two rats and three mice, before grasping one attempting to jump onto the desk from his chair. "Ficklegrupper isn't exactly smart…he left the receipt in the box. Twelve mice and eight rats…that means I have nine mice and six rats to find yet." I smiled ducking on my hands and knees leaving him to watch me carefully.

It took about an hour to collect the rest of the mice and rats from the desk, before I tied the box and called Doris back into the room. I told Doris to place them in a cage and I would eventually find some homes for the small pets, even if Willy wasn't overly fond of them he agreed to this giving me a curious look when he realized I still had the black one my shoulder and it was peeking out from my now ruffed and tangled hair.

"W-Why do you s-still have that one?" He questioned getting a strange feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Because I like this one." I stated seeing his eyes narrow suspiciously before I cautiously stood across from him; he easily leaned back eyeing the small black rodent watching him. "I've tried to overcome my fear of spiders, which even after trying with specialists have failed…but I think because we love each other very much I might get you to accept at least a pet one. Other rodents I can understand, but a domesticated pet that I introduce you too might be different?" He finally caught on to what I was saying and immediately retreated off from his desk.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I don't think so Starshine." He was right, he didn't like where this was going at all. "Like you pointed out this is a failed attempt…" He froze watching the small rodent being lifted into her hands and being brought across the desk toward him.

Instead of continuing his speech he immediately retreated finding himself flopping rather suddenly in his office chair, watching her quickly walk around leaning on the desk with the rodent a few inches from him. He knew that determined glint of hers and nearly whined aloud when she gently stroked the black furred animal before him.

"I promise he won't hurt you and this is the only rodent you will have to deal with. All others you have permission to panic from." She smiled warmly seeing his violet eyes meet hers with a stifled protest eyeing the black animal inquisitively. "Willy." He again withdrew wishing his chair would move out of range, but knew she would follow.

"No!" he grumped lifting his hands in a surrendering fashion and giving her a warning look when she attempted to place the rat closer. "They're so…ew…get it away Orianna." He sounded almost like he was begging making her raise her brow in a thoughtful fashion.

Instead of completely drawing away the rat she met his weary violet gaze. "If I sit in your lap will that help?" He gave her a look that stated he wasn't happy with where this was going.

"Remember the Halloween room…which would you like me to repeat for you?" he offered with a forced smile seeing her scowl slightly at his implications.

"Preferably the mice one." I retorted snapping right back seeing his brow raise in distress at her tone. "You don't have to touch him or anything, but do get used to his presence." I smiled softly snuggling the small critter watching violet eyes widen slightly at my way of cuddling the rodent in my hands.

He hesitantly leaned forward in his chair lifting a finger in a familiar fashion. "Why do I have to get used to its presence?" he wondered seeing her gaze soften before she allowed the rat her shoulder and tried to find a way not to scare him.

"Because I like him…plan on keeping him if that's ok?" she didn't want to cause a rift between them, but she did miss the company of the small rodents in her life.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He grew suddenly silent watching her interact with the small rodent. Her eyes were sparkling with a small smile on her face, she had her finger gently nuzzling under the black rats neck and seemed completely at ease. He admitted freely he feared them but her interaction made him smile, she truly liked the furry nightmare and he couldn't find it in his power to tell her no. _"It will be in your room."_ an unpleasant thought to say the least, but she didn't seem to mind the tiny beady eyes staring at her and licking at her finger, the small giggle she offered when it quickly scurried into her hair again made him smile. _"Can I learn to like those things?"_ considering the question he knew very well it was unlikely, but seeing her actually having the strange bit of company didn't seem so bad.

His thoughts then turned to how he had been running around the factory more than being with her, in all his panic he had nearly forgotten how close they really were to each other. He had taken the time to be with her on the lake and had seen a warm glee within her gaze, but now he could feel her warmth and joy.

Before he could think he allowed the question to escape his lips. "What do you call it?" slowly her attention turned from the fury animal on her shoulder and her blue gaze focused on him almost hopefully.

"Sable and it is a she." She felt the small critter nuzzling in her hair before gently prying the tiny body from her blond locks and holding it close to her chest. "Are you sure?" the small animal again disappeared within her hair sensing something serious in the air.

"_Not really, but your happy."_ He liked it when she was content it made him feel good. "I'm never sure…but I like it when you're happy." She tilted her head seeing he was serious and smiled brightly. "Not with Sable on your shoulder Starshine." He warned seeing she was considering tackling him into a familiar hug.

**--Original POV--**

I glanced up at the small dark eyes watching me before placing her on his desk. "Not on my shoulder." I easily slid into his lap hugging him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around me in turn. "Thank you so much." I breathed softly kissing him in a familiar warm way that made him reconsider work again.

"Ew." Sable had taken it upon herself to watch them on hind legs twitching her small pink nose. "I still don't like them." To both our surprise the small rodent jumped without warning and scrambled back up within my hair.

Willy froze watching her steadily peeking at him from the familiar blonde hair; I could feel him freezing at Sable's curiosity and wondered what would happen. "Relax…please." I whispered softly seeing him stiffen when the small animal made her way quickly down my arm and come to rest on his sleeve.

I heard a nervous squeak expecting him to panic, but apparently he was too afraid to do so. Slowly Sable made her way further up his arm pausing just on his shoulder. "E-ew." He managed wishing the rat would go back to me or the desk. "G-Get…" he closed his eyes feeling small feet move cautiously closer to his face and winced when he felt something small graze his face. "Did it just…

"She licked you." I giggled at the horrified look that brought on his face seeing him relax with the realization. "Apparently she likes you even if you don't reciprocate the feelings." Very carefully I slid my hand up watching Sable make her way back across my arm and surprising down my shirt. "Oh tiny claws." I muttered remembering how those pin prick things could tickle.

I was a bit concerned when he didn't say anything, he almost looked catatonic and the strange half smile on his face made me wonder what was about to happen. "That was different." I felt my lips part at the statement watching him hesitantly offer his hand toward my shirt and saw Sable quickly scurry within the purple gloved hand apparently trying to figure out those irritating gloves he always wore. "This one may be…ok…but not the others." He shuddered remembering how many there had been, but found himself oddly not minding the one in his hand much.

"Told ya so." I stuck out my tongue seeing Doris had returned carrying a rather elaborate cage and nodded for her to leave it on the desk. "He's ok." She looked stunned seeing Willy was closely studying Sable in his gloved hand; he jumped when her tiny feet rested on his face almost like she was looking back. "What are you going to do now?" I watched Doris leave shaking her head clearly stunned at the discovery of him easily dealing with a creature he was terrified of.

He watched me put Sable into the cage watching her immediately go about checking out her new home, before focusing his attention back on my question. "Send out plane tickets for one…and make a better schedule so we can explore some more rooms. I also think Becky would like some more help getting things ready for thanks giving." He added almost as though it was an after thought." He glanced at the papers Doris had left for his attention.

"Plane tickets already?" He scanned the documents in that rapid fashion of his before allowing those lavender eyes to settle on me briefly.

"Christmas?" he arched a brow seeing my puzzled expression fade, before indicating amusement. "Selena informed me she would be needing…seven tickets." He waited wondering if she would guess who would be coming.

"Mom, Nelly, Barclay, Duncan, Aunt Besty, Jaiden and Patience…no Aunt Margo?" he shook his head handing me a card with familiar handwriting on it. "Aunt Margo doesn't care to visit such a dreary climate for the holidays? We lived in New York…how is this different during the winter?" I very nearly crushed the card feeling gentle fingers pry it from my hands. "She's such a snob…" I stopped realizing I had some failed hope she had changed during her last visit, but she was still Aunt Margo forever irritating. "…maybe it's better." I could see the doubt focused in those familiar orbs and sighed in defeat.

"She isn't going to change Starshine." I knew that, but him stating it so clearly didn't help the situation any in my case. "You have family that adores and loves you…I love you too." I smiled at the almost teasing tone in his voice and leaned into his embrace taking in the candied scents he always worked around and the familiar warmth of his arms around me.

**--Thanks Giving Chaos--**

I was surprised to see Mrs. Bucket struggling with dinner even with my help that year, last year had went so well but for some reason nothing was cooperating with either of us at the moment. I grabbed the smoke detector out of the ceiling before it could start wailing at the smoke coming from the oven and buried it under a towel; Mrs. Bucket pulled out a very well done pie and wrinkled her nose in a defeated sort of way. I had a feeling the stress was piling up around not only Willy but the rest of us seemed far more out of it than usual.

"I don't understand it…I've never had things go this badly before." She placed the pie in the sink allowing the smoke to fade before meeting my gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Becky…I think we're all under stress. Firstly you're worrying about weddings, baby showers, Willy, and me…that's too much for one week. I don't think I'm any better in those areas though." I smiled sheepishly at the amused spark in her dark gaze. "At least he's slowed down enough to spend time on occasion with…me?"

Speaking of Willy he walked into the house rather rapidly to inspect why there was gray smoke filtering out the windows of the small house into the chocolate room, and paused staring between the two of us. He floundered briefly for something to say, before pointing to the smoke and raising his hands in a curious fashion.

"Bad day." Mrs. Bucket muttered wiping away flour from the counter and dropping the burnt pie down the garbage chute in the house. "Stress is about the only cause we can figure together…right dear?" I nodded giving him a warning look when I noticed a smirk slowly curving at his lip.

I pointed my finger in a scolding fashion. "Don't you dare laugh Willy…there is another pie around here somewhere with your name on it if you do." I warned watching Mrs. Bucket eye her oven like it was a beast from the farthest depths of some unknown land. "Did the other one survive Becky?"

"Yes…thankfully." She noticed the amused look on Willy's face and gave him her own warning look. "Don't you dare Mister." she warned softly seeing him bite his lip and shrug at her amused gaze.

"Charlie!" I called seeing him come across the chocolate room with a puzzled look on his face. "Take Willy off to help somewhere else preferably…please." He nodded a bit confused by my amused tone and evil look aimed at Willy. "Willy…shoo!" I waved my hands pretending to swat at him and watched him disappear finally allowing his giggles to come forth. "He's such an imp."

"True…but you are both adorable." I felt my cheeks flush turning to face Mrs. Bucket and an amused looking Grandma Josephine.

"Please don't…I'm going to be a chameleon before you two stop with the teasing." I returned to helping both of them hoping that the chaos had ceased for the time being and wondered what I would be faced with come Christmas, especially considering by that time I would be ten weeks pregnant.

Later that night dinner went rather smoothly considering I relentlessly poked at Willy for the harassment he was giving me over earlier that day. Charlie had plenty of stories to tell us about the inventing room that afternoon, which included a few incidences, that Willy wore those candies he was working on for the convention. He repaid me easily enough with several tickle revenges later, I was glad to be with my new family and found the continuous badgering from the leeches outside oddly entertaining. Alstair was doing very well at keeping the worse of the news out and on occasion a few nice letters requesting interviews had come through his office. Naturally it didn't do any good because neither Willy nor I really cared for publicity and I didn't need any more stress than I already had to deal with at the moment.

Once dinner was finished and I enjoyed my usual reading to the grandparents until they slept, I wandered over behind Willy seeing he was again playing chess with Charlie and was rather amused at his protégée. Charlie had gotten himself cornered rather easily and I could see that he was frustrated with Willy. I wasn't much help since I didn't know the game but I could see Willy was watching some pieces carefully almost hoping that Charlie didn't guess he did have a way out. Sighing miserably Charlie glanced up at the intent violet eyes and could see the amusement in his eyes; he frowned sticking out his tongue in a teasing fashion.

"He's picking up Nelly's bad habits now." Willy snorted in amusement at the giggle Charlie offered studying the chess board again. "Or is it you?" I wrapped my arms lightly around his shoulders and pretended to consider.

"I think it's probably you…he's been around you the longest." Charlie met my gaze and noticed I was hinting where Willy's gaze was so intense after a few minutes a sudden almost epiphany hit those green blue eyes and he smiled easily slipping out of Willy's grasp.

Willy felt his smile drop startled that Charlie had snuck out of his trap, before glancing up at me curiously. "Did you help?" he knew I hadn't ever played chess or knew the game, but he couldn't shake the feeling I did something.

"I don't know the game…Charlie just followed what I was watching…" I paused seeing him furrow his brow in confusion. "…I watched where you were looking and he got the hint." I smirked seeing his gaze narrow suspiciously between us, before I found myself being place in a chair at his side.

"No more helping." He stated wrapping an arm around my waist and watching Charlie continue to play against him. "Maybe I am rubbing off." He stated a few minutes later seeing Charlie smiling smugly now having cornered him. "Little devil." He grumbled trying to figure out a good move.

"Reserved for Oompa Loompa's." I pointed out ignoring the amused sniff from him watching carefully and feeling his arm tense. _"He's found his move."_ I watched his move and heard Charlie groan in defeat.

"He won again." Charlie pointed out seeing I was waiting to know why he was so glum. "Is there a way I can ever beat you?" I smiled warmly at the amusement shared between the friends and saw Wily shake his head.

"Not yet…keep working on it and maybe." Charlie sighed shaking his head in amusement, before going to bed and remembering that possibility for future use. "Ready?"

I yawned sleepily before catching the tone of his voice and turning to meet that all too familiar twinkle in those violet depths. "For what exactly?"

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Do I have to say it?" She rose a brow at the amused tone and rolled her eyes. "Yes it's a sur-prise." She lifted her hand feeling his entwine in hers and was lead quickly from the house out into the candy snow covered room again. "This way." He led her along several of the natural bridges, around many of the candy gardens and past the meadows of candy flowers.

She lightly tugged on his hand indicating he needed to slow down so she could catch her breath; she wasn't quite as energetic as she used to be. She glanced across another field of candy flowers tilting her head in surprise at what appeared to be a forest made of gingerbread trees with leaves of mint, lemon and raspberries. This side of the chocolate room had yet to be touched by the candy sugar snow and resembled that of an early fall.

"Nelly said you love fall and spring…this is the fall section where I grow some of the richer candies for that type of season." She allowed him to pull her carefully to her feet and noticed the meadow was covered in wheat like candies of butterscotch, lemon, honey and light chocolate. "I found her stories interesting and thought…

"I love it." She smiled very softly kneeling down within the high wheat and golden weeds, allowing her fingers to lightly weave through them. "They're so life like." She felt the soft candies tickle against her palm and fell back watching a candy grasshopper make its way rapidly out of sight.

**--Original POV--**

"Are you alright?" I nodded peering after the grasshopper and carefully climbing to my feet. "A lot of the newest chocolate critters are being released into their environments throughout the chocolate room now." I glanced up at amused violet eyes and wondered what else I might find within the tall candied meadow.

"What about field mice? You have the white mice candies and the others." His smile faded nervously peering around his feet before again meeting my gaze. "I promise I won't let them scuttle up your pant leg or something." He didn't find this half as amusing as I did, but I could see him relax.

Slowly his violet eyes landed on a small blue-raspberry bird allowing it to hop onto his finger. "I know that…their just not pleasant thoughts." I couldn't help but lean up close studying the very lifelike bird, seeing it fluff up before taking flight. "You're very curious aren't you starshine?" I tilted my head to the side slightly meeting those lavender eyes carefully seeing a small smile playing against his lips.

"Yes…it's gotten worse since I met you though." His smile broadened before turning to the sound of the meadow moving rapidly and spotting the chocolate deer he had released that morning running past. "Beautiful." I smiled excited to see more of the deer pausing to graze through out the field before feeling his hand gently wrap with mine.

Instead of allowing me to ask he carefully pulled me along the edge of the gingerbread forest and just down a low bank of candied grass that was yellowed for the fall months. There spread before us was a lemonade creek with a small stump which I could see was once one of the gingerbread trees. He motioned me to go closer to the stump and followed me kneeling down pulling me gently with him, I discovered a large hole and jumped startled when a white slightly rounded face poked through followed by large white ears.

"Marshmallow rabbits…I thought you would find this interesting." I hesitantly reached out my hand and found the small candy animal gently nuzzling my fingers feeling much softer than your average marshmallow. "Easter idea…Charlie's." I realized that he was showing me some of the new candies that he was considering for the convention and waiting for my approval and favorites.

"Sneak." He glanced at her startled before a knowing smile formed. "Why didn't you tell me…by the way these are cute." I ruffled the rabbits ears, before finding myself gently tugged to my feet.

"Because…I like the look you get when you're taken by surprise…" he paused seeing me quirk my brow an amused smile playing at my face seeing the flush creeping into his cheeks. "…you look all curious, like a little girl, all cute…and stuff." He ignored the heat in his cheeks, before feeling her lips gently brush with his.

"You're not so bad yourself Willy…especially when changing colors." I kissed him again before allowing my attention turn to a black licorice crow staring at us from the stump. "They're so lifelike though….it's neat." I lifted out my arm and watched the crow land on it cautiously before taking flight again.

"Do you think some of these will go over well at the convention?" I nodded watching more of the cricket candies hopping near our feet and was careful not to point out the tan mouse that had just passed his feet. "Good…I just need to relax around those menaces." I turned to the sharp note in his voice and again cocked my head to study him, he was strangely perturbed more so than usual and again I found that dark look hidden in those lavender eyes.

"They can't touch your ideas in public…and Franchesca can't touch you with me around." He seemed surprised by how quickly I picked up on what was bothering him. "Besides…if worse comes to worse we can always turn Nelly, Hillary, Moira, and Temperance on her….that will do wonders." Instead of getting the usual smile from him, he frowned deeper before easily slipping past me toward the gingerbread woods. "Willy?"

I cautiously followed carefully making my way across the hard candied rocks in the lemonade creek and climbing up the hill to the entrance in the gingerbread woods. The candied leaves sounded just like actual leaves when my feet crunched across them. I followed the sound of the leaves crunching and finally found Willy within a pile of the candied leaves deep in thought.

"Willy?" Slowly he glanced up like he had just come out of a daze. "Are you alright?" I slid down among the leaves beside him feeling his arm easily wrap around me pulling me close.

"I'm fine…just despise that woman." His voice was soft almost weary now, all his usual energy seemed drained from him.

**--Flashback--**

Willy glanced warily around the crowded room at various candy stands and familiar makers; he couldn't shake the unease that everything he worked for was going to be again taken from under his nose. Being in public was horrible, but knowing that his ideas were on display made the anxiety much worse. The room was a large clutter of various colorful stands and displays, balloons, music, and designs attracting judges and potential customers to each assortment of sweets. He wished he had at least brought Charlie along to this, but knew that he couldn't keep a good eye on his friend and himself at the same time. He had Gregory and Herman hidden among his displays to guard them, but was still extremely uneasy.

"Hello Mr. Wonka." He jumped a foot turning to the soft feminine voice and felt instantly suspicious.

She was tall, curvy and wearing a knee length red dress with striped sleeves and hem. Her long dark raven hair was held back with a white headband and green eyes almost leering at him. She made him more anxious than ever and didn't seem right somehow. Her long lashes fluttered briefly as she observed his assortment of candies, before she smiled her button like nose turning up slightly.

"Who are you?" Willy didn't really care for propriety at the moment, this woman was making herself strangely cozy around his display and he didn't like it.

Her slender pale hand lifted gently in the air offering her hand in his direction, her red nails almost glaring at him. "Franchesca." He withdrew his hand behind his back and allowed his eyes to narrow suspiciously. "I promise I'm harmless…I was just very pleased to meet the great candy genius." Her smile turned almost predatory, but she seemed harmless enough that he finally accepted her hand briefly.

"Nice to meet you?" It was more of a question than statement, he took note she hadn't offered a last name and found himself even more apprehensive of her.

Franchesca nodded peering again at the displays before her gaze flickered behind him briefly and a near frown seemed to briefly flutter across her face. "Would you like to join me on my tour of the candy displays...or perhaps get some mint hot chocolate?" he felt a gentle prod from underneath the displays indicating the Oompa Loompa's would be fine, but he still wasn't sure he trusted or liked this girl.

"Perhaps later…I really should stay here with my displays." He couldn't shake the feeling she was up to something. He carefully shifted some things around detecting a slight frown form on her lips.

Franchesca seemed almost angry, but quickly recomposed herself finding her hand gently touching his. "Please…I may have to leave shortly and I would really like to at least meet the man behind the genius?" she could feel his hesitation, but she hoped being all innocent like would seem to work.

Willy glanced down at the gentle prodding sensation again seeing his workers indicate they could handle things, they knew he was apprehensive of outsiders due to past events but wanted him to at least attempt to have some sort of fun. Getting this tight feeling in his stomach that he would regret this idea, he turned to those strangely leering green eyes and nodded barely.

"Wonderful…" She hesitated seeing him retrieve his nerd cane, before he stepped from behind his table. "…thank you so much Mr. Wonka." He attempted a smile and again nodded.

"You're welcome Franchesca…please call me Willy." He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call her by her first name and found he didn't have much of a choice, it only seemed fair she should call him by his first.

**--End Flashback--**

He felt me gently nudge him and glanced up from his recent flashback. "Can I convince you to tell me what happened?" he frowned slightly seeing the concern in my eyes and sighed leaning back against the tree, eyes closing.

"Not really…I don't need my fiancé hurting someone." He meant it in joking form, but knew I would probably threaten Franchesca if she stepped near either of us. "Trust me love…I don't want to relive it and don't need you to get upset." I surrendered knowing he would only tell me if it suited him, I leaned into him closing my eyes against his light breathing and smiled comforted by his steady heartbeat.

**--Flashback--**

Still wary of her he followed the strange woman through the candy displays seeing her eyes intently roaming over each display, she seemed extremely thorough and would politely nod to other candy makers as she passed. He froze seeing her pause at Ficklegrupper's stand peering closely at some candies and a candy fountain, before waving her hand gently trying to get him to come up beside her. _"I really don't want to face Felix."_ He considered retreating back to his stand and noticed those green eyes almost plead with him, his stomach was still in knots but he allowed his feet to carry him to her side.

She pointed to the licorice fountain spurting a raspberry drink of sorts. "That's cute…" her green eyes lingered on the curious Ficklegrupper allowing his bucktoothed smile, before nodding in greeting. "…are you ok?" she smiled coyly seeing Willy was growing very uncomfortable and carefully offered her hand toward him.

He eyed her hand guardedly, before finding her fingers gently enclosing around his gloved hand at his side and pulling him along. Franchesca led them through more displays before taking a rest within the tree garden where refreshments were served. He found himself a little less nerved up by this strange woman who was leading him through the many trees and plants; it was like walking through a miniature jungle of sorts. She paused on a stone bench and disappeared between some of the grassier looking bushes, before returning with two steaming cups of chocolate in her hands.

"This might relax you…" She paused seeing him offer a far too bright smile, before accepting the hot chocolate. "…I take it you and Mr. Ficklegrupper don't get along very well?" she noticed his hand freeze with the hot chocolate, before he placed it aside a frown slowly taking over the overly bright smile.

"It's a long story Franchesca." He noticed her dark hair fall across her shoulder eyes seeming to darken, smile slowly widening. "How did you come to be here? I see you're very fond of candy." He noticed her smile fade slightly before she set aside her hot chocolate.

Franchesca slowly racked her brains for a good excuse, he was very clever and not what she expected from what she had been told. "I have always found candy very charming…it brings smiles to everyone's faces." Slowly lavender eyes lowered an almost rueful smile on his face, which was genuine.

"Most do…dentists aren't so fond of it." She shrugged off his hollow sound and again allowed her fingers to gently reach for his, before she slid closer seeing his eyes widen with brief panic. "What are…

"Relax Willy…I won't hurt you. I find you rather adorable." She felt her lips slide in a familiar practiced smile, fluttering her lashes briefly.

He knew his face was red and knew this woman was attempting to come on to him, or at least convince him she was. Something was considerably off and he couldn't shake the feeling he was cornered for some reason, her fingers seemed almost like ice laced within his gloved hand. He felt the stone bench they were sitting on stop him further retreating and watched her green eyes close those strangely dark red lips coming closer to his.

_Thump_

Franchesca was startled by the small sound of surprise and glanced down seeing Willy nervously watching her from the ground. "You're impossible Mr. Willy Wonka." She nearly growled, before crossing her arms and arching a brow with a puckered look on her face. "I practically crawl into your lap and you still cower…I suppose he was right, even my charm won't work. You're too paranoid." He felt heat in his face at the lecture he was receiving before cautiously climbing to his feet, brushing off his rich red outfit and adjusting his hat.

He considered apologizing for his actions, but instead met her eyes with a look of bewilderment. "He who?" Franchesca closed her eyes hissing through her teeth at her slip up.

"Some person that said my crush on you was a waist of time." She hoped that would suffice the clever man for the moment. "I'm sorry for lecturing you…I just didn't expect…" she waved her hands at a loss for words lowering her eyes in a very apologetic fashion.

He considered the woman before him wondering who was technically in the wrong; he would be the first to admit his social grace wasn't the best. "I apologize for my actions Franchesca…I'm not the most capable of social graces." He felt heat in his face when she stood offering another of those strange leering smiles that made him so uneasy.

"I understand…" she paused offering her hand slowly seeing his hesitantly lift allowing her to grasp it. "…will you fall if I try again?" it was very daring on her part, but he seemed relaxed again.

"Try what again?" He heard his voice grow higher remembering how close she had come to kissing him earlier and had the sudden urge to run.

She just kept that strange smile on her face following his steady pace; he was retreating unconscious of it and again found himself against one of the decorative statues that also lined the strange garden. He froze realizing he had nowhere left to retreat to and felt her lips upon his before he could argue against it. He was startled when her hands started to roam in places he didn't find at all appropriate or comfortable and managed to pry himself free from her claw like grasp.

"Franchesca…what are you…

"Getting what I want." Her voice had a strange amused tone within it. "I want you and my father wants us to merge companies" her fingers gently slid across his arm, but he retreated further from her grasp completely baffled by what she was saying. "I don't believe I introduced myself properly Willy…" she smiled, rather leered seeing he was now very uneasy of her approach. "I'm Franchesca Ficklegrupper…I believe you know my father very well?"

He stopped his retreat and met those green eyes his hardening considerably. "I see." He retreated further down the path, before turning to leave the stunned woman. "Go back to your father then…I wouldn't even consort with you and you are no better than him." He left quickly feeling not only embarrassed, stung, but a familiar betrayal had managed back into his thoughts. He had actually started to like her.

**--End Flashback--**

Coming back to present events he glanced down seeing I was starting to doze and gently brushed my face. "Tired starshine?"

"Yes…sadly being pregnant does that to you. You look paler than usual…are you alright?" he felt my hand gently against his face and knew he couldn't look away to save his life, I was very worried for him.

"Lousy memories." He surrendered feeling my lips against his, before seeing he had surrendered. "Don't do anything…dangerous?" I bit my lip thoughtfully, before again meeting those lavender eyes.

"I can't promise that…" he gave me a 'you better look' "…but I can promise I will try to compose myself before doing anything harsh?" he tilted his head in a familiar considering fashion, before it seemed to satisfy him.

He knew that would have to be good enough, but he also knew my temper well and decided to be cautious instead of troubling me. He proceeded to tell me of his flashback with considerable discomfort and the occasional irritated look I had grown to know very well. At the end of the story I felt my anger slowly rise, but remembered my promise. _"That vile woman, how dare she hurt him like that. Playing on him like he was some game…she better stay away from us."_ I felt fingers lightly lift my chin and met those lavender eyes.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Your eyes give you away also starshine." She winced already guessing she was busted by his amused tone and reluctantly lowered her eyes in defeat. "I wouldn't love you if I didn't understand how you worked. I had a feeling you would get mad, but I also know you to do your best to keep your promises…if you have to do something harsh, remember I won't mind." She nodded smiling warmly.

"I could always bring along Hades…she would do much more damage." Slowly his lips curved into a cocky smirk already knowing that to be true. "I doubt Franchesca could handle us both." He knew that to be very true also.

He glanced briefly at his watch smiling softly at the darkening forest around them. "I think we should head out…no worries about Franchesca anymore. If worse comes to worse I may just introduce her to Hades and see how Nelly handles her." Instead of climbing to her feet like he expected, she wrapped herself around his torso and returned to her previous position. "Do you really think it wise to sleep in the gingerbread forest?" she shrugged ignoring his amused tone.

"There's no evil witch so why not?" instead of commenting on that, he considered how comfortable he was and shrugged himself. It's not like it would be the first time they stayed in the chocolate room.

**--Two Weeks Later Original POV--**

I was again being led around the factory learning more about my home and what Willy was up too. I had talked with my family several times and was kindly told by Aunt Betsy she was ecstatic for me, Jaiden and Patience had even talked with Willy over the speaker phone with me. Of coarse he turned several shades of red over various instances and stated they were far too much like my mother and Nelly for their own good. I had spent considerable amounts of time with him during his various trips around the factory to the newest projects in the works and was introduced to another room I had yet to enter into.

He paused along one of the many halls on one of the upper levels and tugged me to a large red circular door; carefully he led me into the massive room and waited for my reaction. "The Christmas room…which is highly busy." He managed knowing the new holiday candies were selling out as quickly as he and Charlie were creating them.

I glanced around the large red and white striped room, seeing it was literally decorated in familiar edible decorations and even some of the Oompa Loompa's were sadly tangled up in some of the production line. Willy groaned seeing some of the productions had gone awry and slowly walked over to find Noel the Oompa Loompa in charge of the room.

I wondered if Ben had anything to do with the overworked room and varying disasters, before feeling a gentle tug at my pants and glancing down seeing a female Oompa Loompa in a green dress with an inquisitive expression on her face, she held up a clipboard and glanced around as if in search of someone. I read over the clipboard and realized this was Noel and she was looking for Willy.

"WILLY!" I stepped aside watching him come running quickly to my side, before wincing when he collided with one of the boxes of candy tinsel and became entangled in red, and green strands. "Sorry." I managed seeing him glance from the mess he was wearing before peering down at Noel. "Here." I handed over the clipboard while maneuvering myself around him and untangling the mess he had gotten into.

"For once it isn't Ben." I met his weary gaze and felt my face slip into a worried look. "A couple of the machines broke some important parts…we're behind." He sighed nodding down to Noel before watching her scurry off to another problem within the room. "The tinsel machine swallowed at least two shipments, several of the candied bulbs are broken, and the dancing elf gingerbread men sort of…danced off." He glanced skyward rubbing his temples in frustration. "I knew they still weren't quite ready for production, but didn't expect that." He was startled when his hands were clasped firmly and met my gaze.

"Relax…before you faint or something." He scowled humorlessly at my tone, but knew he might go into panic with the way things were going. "The tinsel…can that be hand weaved until the machine is fixed?" He quirked his brow questioningly at me but nodded in confirmation. "The candy bulbs can be hand done because I've seen the molds…the dancing elf gingerbread men can be redone with hopefully better manners. We just need to gather help and get the tinsel completed; I know three very skilled knitters and think just maybe the Buckets can come to the rescue again. I can cook dinner myself…if Becky will let me in the kitchen to do so." I smiled seeing a sort of eased expression come into his face and hugged him closely.

"Not a bad idea starshine…It might catch us up." Noel tugged on his pant leg again watching him jump in fright. "No more bad news." He begged wide eyes closing miserably.

Noel shrugged writing what she had to say on a note and waited for me to explain the situation to him.

**Ben is here offering his assistance and it was your strict ruling he doesn't help work here in the Christmas room.**

"Ben is in here!" Willy snapped to attention immediately and gave me a look that stated 'we're in trouble' before he easily followed after Noel to find the culprit. "I hope he hasn't tried to help yet." I jumped feeling a tug at my pant leg and glanced down to see Ben at my side offering a small wave. "Ben…thank goodness. What's wrong?" he slid his foot in a sheepish way and offered me a note.

**It was a distraction to keep Mr. Cocoa Bean busy. Noel agreed to Doris and Sam's plan, which left me as the only excuse. We decided to have Gilbert's birthday with the Buckets and our two dearest friends…but because of the busy situation we had to find a moment to get to you. You're the only one that can see him long enough to remind him.**

"Oh…shoot. I almost forgot myself. I will remind him Ben…" I turned hearing Willy talking rapidly before waving Ben off quickly and seeing Willy arch his brow when Ben ran out. "It's all good." He looked relieved and slowly he sunk into a waiting Christmas tree shaped chair with a sigh of defeat. "We have a birthday to attend…it was a reminder." His eyes snapped open at the sound of Noel giggling before she covered her mouth and vanished among the festive room.

"Those little devils…they did this on purpose." He glanced up hearing my amused giggle, before I quickly attempted to cover the sound. "You find this amusing?" instead of answering him, I knew better and kept my mouth covered to hide my smile. "I have to check the candies we're still working on in the inventing room." He decided to let her giggles slide for the time being again focusing on work.

"All you do is work." I allowed it to slip from my thoughts before covering my mouth in surprise. I knew my hormones were slowly changing, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings in the process of my body changing. "That didn't come out right." I feebly offered a sheepish smile.

He resisted the urge to get frustrated seeing they both had a lot to learn over the pregnancy and the stress from upcoming events. "I know…it was much better when we didn't have that candy convention. I miss you too." It was true also; he missed me a great deal and wanted to be with me and his future children. "You're not too lonely are you starshine?" he felt a certain plan forming in the back of his thoughts, seeing me shake my head at his question.

"No…I always can follow you around the factory…"I considered how tired I was and sick feeling I always seemed to be. "…but I need my energy back first for that." I chuckled randomly at his amused expression, carrying two little lives within me was a strangely daunting and yet wonderful task. "What are you going to work on now?" I felt suspicious about some of those candy accidents I would see on Charlie and had a thought he was toying with a candy glue substance again.

He offered me a black gloved hand and waited patiently for me to accept. "Do you want to come along?" he had that ever present smirk and I couldn't help but wonder if this was a bad idea.

Inside the inventing room I found myself sitting in a familiar position watching the pair working diligently on more new entertaining candies. I ducked some lady bug licorice friends; hard candy butterflies and found myself being covered in what was supposed to be marshmallow caterpillars, which seemed to deflate in a white mushy mess. _"I'm never getting this off."_ I considered rubbing more of the goo into Willy's face, but Charlie had already beat me to the idea making sure to give him a good glob of it in his face.

"Mum told me not to get into these messes again…she's going to…oiy probably give me a firm talking to again." Charlie looked so defeated and heart broken I couldn't help but smile and pat his arm. "Orianna…what do I tell her?" he looked even more so deflated than usual and I quirked my brow thoughtfully.

"Tell her he again blundered and that I will help her with the laundry." He smiled at this brightening before leaving the inventing room looking completely white and gooey. "Sticky isn't it?"

"I don't even want to think of sticky…ew…I can't get this off." Willy looked so amusing trying to wipe off the gooey mess I couldn't help but giggle. "This didn't go like I planned…I didn't expect the mixture to fizzle so and turn into…ew…this." He watched Herman and several Oompa Loompa's come in to clean up the mess and again attempted to shake off the white goo.

"I remember a sticky incident that got us where we are today…so it isn't all bad." I could see the red under the varying layers of white and chuckled at those amused lavender eyes. "Lets go get cleaned up…before we get stuck somewhere other than each other." He smirked before offering a gooey arm and watching me wave him off knowing better from previous incidences. "I think I like it better when there is minimal stress in our lives…it always reflects within your candies."

He sulked at the obvious being pointed out to him and glanced in my direction. I was a few feet ahead of him and waiting near the elevator, unfortunately I was very aware of how I had again let my mouth move before I allowed thought. Pregnancy was strangely confusing and my hormones and emotions had me so confused, I was sure I would chase him further into his work before this was all over with. I sighed defeat already too familiar with how this would go and offered my hand in a form of truce.

Slowly his crimson gloved hand found mine, violet eyes questioning everything I did and making me again annoyed with myself. "I'm sorry Willy…from what mom told me in various emails and phone calls….this gets worse before better and even the ones I love get the worst out of this."

"I could always have your mom come here and stay if you would like?" I felt my heart tug at how easily I was forgiven and smiled softly.

It was simple for him to be so kind to me, even in my worst moments and I thanked him with a soft kiss and warm embrace. "I love that idea Willy…but she's needed home for now. I'm sure once Christmas gets here…we will both be wishing for peace." I knew my family far too well and knew for a fact that many of them in one place there would be havoc, and mischief galore.


	61. Chapter 61: Families, Conventional Troub

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: I will have one more chapter to add after this and continue working on the others so I don't keep you waiting forever again.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 61: Families, Conventional Trouble, & Surprises**

**--1 week before Christmas--**

"Orianna!" I glanced up from the book I was reading to the grandparents seeing Charlie enter the Bucket house rapidly before catching his breath. "Willy said to come to the entry way and hurry." I nodded dropping my book and climb to my feet already feeling a little bit dizzy at the rush of things, I was now starting to show my pregnancy and starting to feel it also.

I exited the chocolate room seeing Willy casually leaning near the doors with an amused sort of smirk on his face and instinctively furrowed my brows in confusion. "The first of the visitors…the one girl actually scares me more than Hades." He added the spark returning to his expression when I was suddenly tackled by familiar arms and met Nelly's amused cackle.

"You look so glow-ish." I wrinkled my nose at her amused tone taking notice that her hair was now longer and she wore a purple turtleneck with black slacks. "Patience snuck off with me." I froze feeling Nelly's arms leave me and glanced around eagerly for my older cousin.

I had always adored Patience even if her name never suited her. She always had this catching fun personality that was reflected in her bright blue eyes and her dark hair always framed the mischief that was constantly staring from those familiar orbs. I turned to the stifled squeal like giggle before a medium built woman wearing a black suite like outfit with white pinstripes tackled me in a strong hug. Her short neck length hair pulled in an elaborate up-do with silver butterfly clips brushed against my cheek when I felt her familiar crushing hug.

"Patience!" I was so happy to see her and finally felt her squeeze relent. "It's so good to see you again…how's Aunt Betsy doing?"

"She's fine…her and Jaiden can't wait to see you and meet the man that finally won your heart. Obviously we didn't have to keep trying to play match maker after all." Willy's face became uncharacteristically flush, before he lowered his violet gaze carefully to the floor.

"Patience…I think you embarrassed poor little Willy." Nelly teased receiving an amused sort of scowl from the latter, before he carefully met those amused blue eyes and already knew he was outnumbered.

"She's worse right?" He questioned almost wearily watching me turn to his half smirk.

"Naturally…we learned from the best. Jaiden and Aunt Betsy will get you several more shades of red by the time they're done. I warned you hon." Patience chuckled at the stuck out tongue he offered, before gently placing a hand to my belly. "Jeez Patience…in a hurry to see me waddle?" she smirked at my almost agitated tone and nodded in clear amusement.

"Hormonal much." I scowled at her amused teasing tone, before shaking my head already seeing this would be a long visit. "I bet they have cute freckles, with violet and blue eyes, and one has blonde waves and the other has his chocolate colored hair. They're going to be soooo cute." She poked my nose seeing Willy roll his eyes at the teasing and groan miserably. "What? You are cute and just right for my cousin…Nelly was so right. You're also so fun to tease." She wagged her brows toward Nelly who couldn't stop giggling at her teasing.

"Hades, Satan, what is reserved for her?" he questioned wrapping an arm easily around my waist and meeting my eyes with his usual sneaky amused smirk.

"Menace?" I quirked my brow at the playful slap I received from Patience before following Willy into the chocolate room with my two gleeful cousins teasing all the way.

Both of us stood watching Patience's delighted giggle before she ran off after Nelly already being shown the wonders of the ever changing chocolate room, I had to admit it was the silliest and youngest I had ever seen Patience act. _"It's so good to see her."_ I was aware of Willy pulling me within his embrace, before feeling him rest lightly on my shoulder.

"I had Nelly come early because I knew you were a bit lonely and she said Patience would make it even better." I nodded in agreement leaning into his warm kisses along my neck. "Hopefully work will settle now that the holidays are near to an end…and I think the convention problem is nearly finished. We can spend a week together before going to face the evils of the candy world." I had grown far to used to his irritated tone since the convention even came into consideration, I hoped he would be back to normal after the whole business was done and over with.

I turned meeting those strangely dark eyes and smiled softly. "I will be glad when that's over with…I miss my silly Willy. Psycho Willy visits to often now." He scowled at the soft way I stated the truth, but shrugged it off smirking slightly.

"I think I do too…YAAAA!" I turned from his arms seeing Patience giggling hysterically while Nelly smirked clapping her hands, apparently Patience had poked Willy's sides due to finding out he was very ticklish. "Hades…stop giving Medusa ideas!" he cried, before rubbing his sides and seeing Patience suddenly stop laughing raising a brow.

I knew Patience's expression very well and sighed figuring the whole 'hey Abbot' routine would fail in this instance. "Hon…I would run, she's not quite as forgiving as Nelly." He tilted his head inquisitively before turning back to those strangely amused blue eyes of Patience's and wondered what kind of mess this cousin would provide. "Patience…it is his first meeting with you, please be gentle?"

"Me? I'm always gentle, sweet, cute, cuddly, easy going…" Patience saw my amused expression and shrugged in surrender. "…alright so I'm evil as all hell…but considering you love him so much…I will try to be nice." Her smirk was making him develop a slight twitch and somehow he took my advice to heart already bolting for his life. "That was fast…what gave me away?"

"Your demonic look." I offered sweetly seeing her grin before easily running off after Willy, even I had to admit she was a fast runner and seemed to be gaining on my startled fiancé. "Hey…what happened with Taylor?" Nelly easily rested her arms over me using me like a leaning post.

"He had to go stay with his family…he asked me to…" she paused seeing my eyes slowly land on her loosely draped arms, before I grabbed her hand and chuckled. "…He asked me to marry him after we left here, couple of weeks actually. I nearly baked my wedding ring in the cookie dough I was working with, when he told me to check the lump I was attempting to roll out of the dough." I turned around hugging her tightly, before both of us saw Willy pause before ducking behind us.

"That isn't a good idea…Hades is here." His violet gaze met mine, before he allowed a sort of startled sound and again disappeared across the chocolate room.

"Hey Abbot…do you think you can leave him alone? I think he's tired." I was surprised when Nelly sided with Willy's plight, before Patience took a deep breath flush from running.

"Not really…I like challenges. Usually I get 'I surrender' and that takes away all the fun." Patience offered a Cheshire like grin, before glancing after the now retreated Willy. "Did I mention my future cousin-in-law is adorable…you two are so cute together." I flushed giving her a look, before she again went chasing after my fiancé.

I had never seen my family take so well to any guy I had ever dated, even ones that my mother had actually liked. For some reason Willy Wonka had won over every family member of mine he had met, and they adored him. I felt my lips tug into a sort of wistful smile; he was truly a knight in shinning armor. I heard tired breathing and felt familiar hands land on my shoulders with a defeated sort of sigh.

"She's fast…I need help." Patience discovered Willy hiding behind me and was immediately after him, but I caught his arms and wrapped them around my waist. "Hey… who's side are you on anyway starshine?"

"Yours." I stated firmly, before Patience halted already seeing I wasn't about to let her finish her game of cat and mouse. "You tire him out before tonight and I'm going to be very annoyed Patience…" I smirked wishing I could see his reaction. "…I'm just starting to feel some energy again and don't want him ruined." His startled sound gave him away and Patience's amused wag of he brows and laughter already let me know he was probably crimson. "See…your side."

"Matter of opinion." He muttered feeling the heat in his cheeks deepen when I leaned back into his arms and gently kissed his jaw. "I think I'm seeing a pattern in your family starshine, I also get the distinct feeling this Christmas my colors will put the tree to shame." I glanced up at his lowered violet eyes and smirked.

"Do you want the truth to that?" Nelly and Patience had now wandered off to greet the Bucket's and introduce the newest menace of my family.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Not really." He leaned down breathing in the soft flower smell of her hair and smiled contentedly. "If it wasn't for them…you wouldn't be mine." She tensed ever so slightly at the almost possessive sound of his voice, before feeling herself relax into his comforting embrace.

"I will always be yours." It was like confirming a long ago promise, she may have been an individual but would never be complete without him with her and knew that. "We have a week before mom, Jaiden, and Aunt Betsy, Barclay and Duncan visit…what do you want to do now?" he glanced in the distance seeing Nelly already harassing Charlie and noticed Patience had joined in.

"Show you the completed convention candies…minus the marshmallow incident?" she turned in his arms seeing his eyes brighten at the curiosity reflected in her blue depths. "I still love it when I get your interest like that." She shook her head in amusement, but allowed him to lead her to one of the large meadows of flowers where she was greeted with the small licorice lady bug friends, hard candy butterflies and successful marshmallow caterpillars. "I think these will be a big hit…it took me long enough to get them right.

**--December 25****th**** big visit Original POV--**

I had spent the week taking Patience on various tours thanks to Willy's guidance and both of us had answered many of her questions. I had begun to realize I was in love with the factory as much as my fiancé and found the thought so wonderful I couldn't describe it. I had learned a great deal and found many of my favorite rooms delighted my cousin, especially when Willy explained about the 'Live in Room' and Nelly went into detail of our adventures in Fantasia. I knew that the rest of the family would be arriving for Christmas and wondered what trick Willy would have up his sleeve this year.

I had bought him a special limited edition romance series he had actually been interested in finding one day and was again given a beautiful dress, this time of Victorian era with deep rich blue velvet and black lace. I was surprised it actually fit me but Doris had tattled on him stating that it would be resized whenever I desired. It made me feel pretty good to know he would always love me no matter what.

I stopped with my excited chatter about the Christmas day events seeing Willy halt nervously when my mom stepped in view with two familiar faces and two unfamiliar ones. His fingers lightly slipped from mine allowing my Aunt Betsy and cousin Jaiden to engulf me in hugs and kisses.

Jaiden had lighter chestnut brown hair with the same blue eyes that were clearly from my Aunt Betsy and shown with her own sort of mischief. She wore a comfortable tan sweater and slacks, assisting my aunt who had a bit of arthritis within her weary bones. She was always a beautiful woman with hair as dark as a raven itself and the frost blue eyes that always seemed to dance with a warmth that couldn't be contained. Her red sweater and matching slack set off her ivory skin and warm smile, I was very happy to feel her arms around me again and decided the excited chatter of babies, weddings, and other things could be easily silence with another hug.

"You dear…tell me everything." Before I could protest Aunt Betsy had my arm in a firm grasp and easily laced her other free arm with a startled Willy. "He's so sweet." She smiled warmly noting the tint in his cheeks and winking at me in an amused fashion.

"He's also been tortured enough by Patience and Nelly for a lifetime…please behave Aunt Betsy." I knew my aunt's smile too well and knew it did me no good.

"Why shouldn't he know just what your family is like…besides I bet those two kids will turn out just as cute as the two of you." It was my turn to match his flush surrendering to the familiar teasing that seemed to be a permanent sort of gene in my family.

**--Hours Later around the Christmas tree--**

I had been pleasantly surprised when Aunt Betsy and Jaiden had finally slowed down long enough to take in the elaborately decorated chocolate room, and were properly shocked by finding out everything was 'eatable' according to Willy, which promptly got a mischievous remark from both Jaiden and Patience. The remark in turn made him nearly match the reds in the decorations around us and I leaned into his arm trying to muffle my laughter.

We were having fun and I noticed Willy starting to get used to the constant teasing, with my family it was hard not to. Everyone was full of mischief and it only seemed to reflect from his own, soon he was returning the favors and for the first time in my life I saw my three female cousins look completely baffled.

"He does fight back." Jaiden felt Patience tug on her arm before leaning into her whispers. "Oh really?"

"Really what?" I knew those looks and had a feeling Willy would be in trouble. "Jaiden, Patience and Nelly…don't." I warned seeing his expression turn wary, clearly he didn't like their amused expressions or my warning tone.

I surrendered seeing I had no choice and watched my three cousins immediately tackle him in a tickling frenzy, his touch phobia clearly the farthest thing from their minds. "It's all in good fun sweetie." I nodded feeling my Aunt Betsy hug me close, before seeing my mom stifling her amused laughter. "He's good for you…your gram would have approved." I could hear the choked sound in her voice, Aunt Betsy missed her sister so much it reminded me just how much I missed my gram in turn.

"Hades, Medusa, and Menace…leave my fiancé be." I stated finally getting their attention long enough for him to get away and back to my side. "Duncan and Barclay keep those three busy." My two other cousins smirked with trouble in their expression, before three women scrambled off in fits of laughter.

"You're family is really weird." I nodded in agreement feeling him attempting to catch his breath, before I turned adjusting his coat back into place and smoothing down his dark hair. "Thank you Gregory." He accepted his offered hat, before placing it back on and glancing at the five goofballs in the distance. "I like them…your family's unique."

"Is that good or bad?" my mom made him jump at her approach from the side.

"Good." He rested his arms around my waist watching her anxiously. "Why?"

"Because you've only met the best of us…you wouldn't like some." Aunt Betsy offered with a sour look, before seeing my dark half smile. "Margo is an angel compared to many of them. She has one aunt that would sell your life story to the world for fifteen minutes of fame. Other similar to her too, we've been fighting them off for weeks." I frowned disliking the worst side of my family already. "Matter of fact Margo will be joining us next time, she's thoroughly vexed and went to both of your defenses….I think she's finally realizing that it is time for Nelly to have a life of her own." I met those serious blue eyes and felt a small smile cross my lips.

"About time." I was aware of his hands resting more intently on my stomach and glanced up seeing his eyes watching my abdomen intently, a brief content expression on his face. "There's the Willy I miss." He started at the soft tone before kissing me softly.

**--A Week Later--**

My family had stated all their goodbyes, excited for the next visit which would revolve around a baby shower and then shortly follow a wedding. By the time all was situated I would be very pregnant and waddling. I hadn't pictured myself waddling down the isle but I wasn't complaining, I would be with the man I loved and my life would be good.

True to his word he worked for hours each day, but would attempt to spend time with me as often as possible. Each new candy and idea would intrigue me especially when he was already starting on the valentines. Both of us agreed that cupids with arrows was a bad idea, especially when the tiny arrows were shot at the inventors of the candy to begin with, one managing to hit him square on the nose.

"Too dangerous." He pointed out dryly before watching Charlie wince with each arrow he pulled from his bum.

"Ow…you're right on that." Charlie glared at the small pink cupid cookie like candies before prying more arrows from himself. "Back to less dangerous ideas." He pointed out firmly before both glanced at the amused giggle that followed.

I shook my head at how it turned out; I had a feeling after the dancing elf gingerbread man had literally danced off that this would be a similar incident. He had used some of the same ingredients which in turn created the bad manners. Slowly violet eyes lingered on me before he glanced down at the recipe and watched her shift through his notebook pointing out the key ingredients for him, he groaned before seeing Charlie eye the book curiously.

Willy sighed giving me an amused sort of look. "You had to remind me?" I nodded smiling smugly at his stuck out tongue. "I think we were better off with the floating hearts and candied roses." Charlie nodded in agreement deciding to excuse himself for the day, he didn't need any more little pricks to deal with and clearly the next batch of candies that had yet to come out of the oven would repeat the action.

I watched Willy scan over both recipes making some modifications for better results before wincing at the timer going off. I giggled already guessing the problem but was stopped in my attempt to retreat from the stool I always was seated at. His grasp was firm on my wrists eyes bright and mischievous, before he claimed my lips warmly pulling me into his arms.

"Once they're done firing those arrows…I will take them out." He murmured softly again pulling me into a kiss.

**--Gilbert's Birthday--**

That night Gilbert's birthday had gone rather pleasantly with interesting dances that only the Oompa Loompa's could and should pull off. I don't know how many times I stumbled and saw Willy frown unaccustomed to some of the moves, the small gathering within the village room had been to say the least highly entertaining. Charlie and the grandparents had left hours ago leaving the rest of us to watch the final moments of Gilbert's celebration where he was given several new items to play with from various members of the tribe.

Willy offered his own items, as well as the Buckets; I had given him a stuff bear because every kid needed a teddy to snuggle up with at night. I could sense that the celebration was ending and soon found myself being led from the middle of the clearings back toward the glass elevator. The Bucket's were dropped off leaving us to go on our way up to his room.

By the time we got to the room I was past tired, I was worn out and nothing he did would convince me away from those covers before me. It wasn't like he didn't tempt me, but exhaustion was winning over any thoughts of being together at the moment.

**--1 week before valentine's convention--**

I was rather startled to see that the weeks were going by so fast; it was now the third week of January, our week together would be pleasant at least I hoped it would be. The closer we got to the dreaded convention the worse I noticed his irritation, and frustrations. The candies had been completed but the threat of Franchesca hanging over our heads wasn't helping. He was scared for the first time I could truly say he was afraid of the outcome of this event; it wasn't an ill placed fear either.

Franchesca had violated his trust, hurt him deeply and rubbed his nose in it. She continuously was a plague hanging over us and I wasn't thrilled with the occasional gifts sent to the mail room anonymously, especially when it was clearly intended to psych us both out. Between the varying rodents, decayed foods, fruits, flowers and candies that appeared along with the far too many to list spiders and other insect incidences. This woman was evil, I had no doubt left in my mind that she was officially the hell spawn for the darkest depths of hell itself.

I didn't even think Nelly combined with Hillary, Patience and the others would do any good. Of course due to the stress I was probably overreacting on that subject all together, Nelly was scary when she really needed to be.

_CRASH_

I turned to the sound seeing Willy sprawled casually across the floor glancing at what he had fallen over. "Owy." He managed glaring at the various items he had discarded looking for his suit for the dreaded event. "I knew I forgot something." He had been strangely out of whack as of late which I had talked to my mother over, I found out that during pregnancy sometimes the partner will go through similar symptoms and watched his curious gaze follow Harlow. "Hi Harlow."

"She's doing well Mr. Cocoa Bean…" he paused watching his violet eyes seem to spark alive at this. "…I also have to explain your current issues, Sam told me you've been confused lately?" he noted the curious look cross Willy's face, before shaking his head in an amused fashion.

Harlow explained the aspects of the partner feeling some of the symptoms of the pregnancy as well due to hormonal changes in himself, he also explained the changes wouldn't be permanent and would fade after the twins were born. I watched those violet eyes grow wider and wider the longer Harlow spoke with him.

Letting out a strangely uncomfortable giggle Willy met my stare questions flickering in those violet orbs. "Everything Harlow explained come from my mother's point of view and Aunt Betsy…it's a confirmed fact." He let out a startled gulp sound before watching Harlow leave trying to stifle amused giggles. "Willy…are you alright?"

"No…why does this have to be so confusing?" I smiled softly, if it wasn't for the fact I understood him so well I would have felt offended by that comment. "Oh well…we have the week and then…well ew, you already know." I walked over gently grasping his red gloved hand in mine.

"Why don't we go visit Fantasia for a while…I think you could use the break and Silver City is always pleasant." He smiled slightly an amused glint in his eyes.

"Alright starshine…I think you just miss Falcore." He pointed out; I wasn't going to disagree with him though because he was right.

I started to tug him down a familiar striped hall watching his smile broaden at my lack of argument. "So?" he shook his head wrapping my arm with his before pausing at the elevator. "Willy…

_WHAP_

"I know…I forgot." He sighed glancing up at me before staring at the familiar glass elevator. "I hope the kids don't do that…I don't think I could take the strain." Climbing to his feet he rubbed his head feeling a tender kiss against his cheek before his hat was placed on his head.

"If they're like their father…it won't hurt much." I teased receiving an amused glower before following him into the elevator.

Once we got to the 'Living In' room I closed my eyes feeling his arms resting around my waist, naturally as much as I loved the colors and images the room provided I would have loved to watch them but being pregnant made my stomach tolerance for such events zilch.

I heard the familiar soft whispers and wind chime sounds of Silver City before allowing my eyes to open, the familiar bright costumes and stands surrounded me. Willy kept his grasp locked with mine before navigating his way around the city, clearly determined to find the familiar center square area and hopefully find the characters I was so fond of.

"Welcome back." He jumped turning to the unfamiliar voice, I followed his gaze and smiled.

"Hello Atrayu." I listened to Willy release his cautious breath, before glancing over the familiar Indian child before us followed by his horse Artax. "She's waiting for you." He pointed in the direction I had a feeling Willy had intended on heading before growing confused among the swirled colors of the Silver City people.

"Ah…um…thanks." Baffled by the way the room had changed from his inventive perspective he tugged me along toward the square where he wanted to try and clarify some of his own questions.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Just like he suspected the Child Like Empress was staring in their direction a warm smile alighting her soft face. He grew concerned with the massive pile of rocks off to her side speaking with her; the rocks appeared to be a child of sorts and one he wouldn't want to cross.

"Shhh…Junior we have guests." Her soft voice calmed the rock child who turned bright eyes in their direction. "Welcome back friends." She could see the question in his gaze, the girl seemed content but he looked troubled.

"Willy…that's Junior the Rock-Biters son." Orianna smiled warmly at the inquisitive child, before a gurgle of glee past his lips and he shied away behind the massive shell throne. "What's the matter?" she had noticed his wary state since the adventure with Gump in _"Legend"_; she couldn't shake the feeling he was troubled by how the worlds seemed to have lives of their own.

Reluctantly he met her blue eyes, before hesitating in an answer. None of the creatures from the worlds had threatened them, no harm had come to them, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was considerably different than his plans had originally been. Magic had been a part of his life for a long time, the Oompa Loompa's sharing overwhelming amount of secrets with him. He wondered if he had gone too far with this particular room, even if it had been one of her favorites the way things were in each world always left him feeling anxious.

His arm went protectively in front of her when the Child Like Empress stood. "He fears us…the places you've visited." Violet eyes narrowed suspiciously on the young woman that was only known to them as a character in a book, turned movie. "I think your fiancé is concerned that he may have went too far with the unknown." Her eyes were bright, but there was nothing threatening there.

He winced at the accuracy of her words; this was not how he expected to spend their week together. "Ya…you have point there." He sounded cynical, feeling Orianna's hand lace with his worried about his tone.

She heard a familiar soft sound behind them and turned seeing Falcore shaking his head slightly. "We do not harm friends…would someone please…

"Scratch behind your ear." Her fingers slid from his forcing his attention to follow her, his lavender eyes narrowing further with concern.

**--Original POV--**

It wasn't hard to sense his unease, this was certainly an odd situation and if the room was doing something he had not intended he had every reason to worry. I felt no danger from the characters I had grown up on though; they were sincere and real to me. Falcore relaxed feeling my hands scratching at the insistent area he always had issues with, pink eyes gleaming with a warmth I could feel within my own heart.

"They won't hurt us Willy…" I paused wondering how I could be so sure of this but I just knew. "…You created this room, if they were hostile do you think we could keep coming back and forth?" I smiled seeing that defeated pout, he hated when I would point out things so bluntly sometimes.

"Why do I like you?" he muttered coming over beside me aware of things returning to normal for Silver City.

"You love me and I have no idea why." I felt his arms wrap around my waist once I finished taking care of Falcore. "Question is why are you so worried about the changes this room brings…they're our friends." I turned seeing doubt flicker in those violet eyes and knew I had hit on another of those secrets he still kept close to heart.

"_She's carrying your kids, accepted your biggest secrets in stride and __now__ your worried?"_ he frowned at the sarcastic ideas running amuck in his head, he didn't need anymore problems added to the rather long list at the moment.

He opened his mouth to speak but felt a finger against his lips. "If you're not ready…don't push. I'm with you for life and you can tell me in your own time." With that I turned watching a dance of sorts from the people of Silver City finding myself led to a seat beside the familiar shell the Child Like Empress was present in.

He slowly found his feet moving of their own accord after me, it was strange that I had become so accepting of him especially in my current state of hormonal changes, but I had grown to trust him with my life.

Our week together was going rather quickly after the events of the 'Living In Room', especially considering we spent most of our time checking on his newest candies, I had grown increasingly amused with his ideas and we never seemed to run out of places to explore.

On our last night together before the dreaded candy convention chaos, he had snuck me off from the Buckets without a word. I had grown used to this meaning he had a sur-prise up his sleeve and I wouldn't know what he was up to until we got to wherever. His hands covered my eyes once we were in the elevator gliding through the familiar magical world I had come to know as home.

Once the elevator stopped I heard soft music playing around me and felt the gloved hands slowly drop from my eyes. After my eyes adjusted to the light blue lights playing across the room I realized we were in the crystal room, similar to the ballroom in the Labyrinth.

I turned seeing a familiar gleam in those violet orbs and wondered what he was up to this time, clearly he had something more up his sleeve due to the fact we were in one of my favorite rooms of the factory. The music playing was soft from my memory I gathered it was classical, Mozart if I recalled correctly.

He raised a hand stopping my questions. "I know you want to ask…" I closed my lips feeling a smile playing at my features. "…just wait." Crossing my arms I nodded expecting something extraordinary which was quite common since meeting him.

I noticed several Oompa Loompa's around the room, hands gesturing quietly with one another before I noticed a clear red tint to Willy's face. I was missing something and wasn't entirely sure what it was. _"He acts like this is a shock to him as well."_ I had my doubts on that at least until my eyes followed the familiar forms of Emilee and the chief walking quickly toward Willy.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

This hadn't been his idea and he would be the first to deny whatever his little mischievous friends were up to. Emilee had come to his office during his usual paperwork routine; she had left a rather large folder of information with things conveniently left out. It hadn't been the first time this had happened. He had felt slightly confused by the documents but knew his questions would be answered that evening.

Looking around the 'Crystal Room' he felt a strange anxious feeling, but her presence reassured him. "The truth is…" she glanced at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes. "…I'm not sure myself, this was their idea." He pointed to the pair walking up toward him with what he noticed were flowers from the chocolate room, the blue ones that Orianna had seemed so fond of with the star like blooms.

His eyes widened considerably when Emilee motioned Orianna to bow down and when she did the wreath of flowers went gently around her hair crowning her, he now knew exactly what was going on. _"She's going to hit me with my own candies."_ He resisted the urge to cringe when the Chief gave him a stern look indicating he too was to bow down to receive the wreath around his neck.

"Willy what is going on?" I saw the frightened look in those violet eyes, it reminded her of when they didn't exactly see eye to eye.

He nervously giggled before gulping. "Their having their own ceremony for us." He barely whispered feeling a deep flush creep across his face.

**--Original POV--**

I started to question his comment before it registered and my eyes widened slightly. "Own ceremony?" reluctantly those violet eyes met mine, I could hear the familiar twitching of gloves and noticed him take a deep breath ready for my panic. "Emilee…can you explain?" the small woman nodded brightly before pulling out a familiar tablet and scribbling away.

His eyes were on me; I could feel the questions he wanted to ask but continued to focus on the small woman at my feet. She appeared almost excited by my acceptance which in turn made me wonder why I was so calm. I loved Willy with all my heart, so why was I curiously panicked?

**It is tradition that our dearest friend and adoptive member of the tribe be married in our traditions, before their own. At least that is the case where my husband and Harlow discussed common laws of our people. We've shared our history, lives, and family with Mr. Cocoa Bean and because of this…we share it with his chosen. In our eyes you will be wed, before your are wed in the worlds eyes. This is a tradition only shared among our people…only we can witness this ceremony. If you're both willing to go throw with it, I don't think I've ever seen you both so panicked.**

After reading the note I nodded in understanding seeing Willy was watching me almost expecting something drastic. "Are you alright Willy?" I could feel his stare searching mine before he seemed to relax and nod. "Good…" I paused reaching out for his hand watching his hesitantly lace with mine. "…I'm ready if you are?"

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Those words had startled him, but the meaning behind them made him realize this was meant to be. She wasn't questioning the Oompa Loompa's rituals, their ways of how their own internal world worked. She was willing to be married by their standards and their own, she clearly loved him quirks and all.

Slowly his other hand reached out grasping hers making them face one another, all hesitation and anxiety fading once he met her gaze. "I will always be ready." That got a very warm smile from her that he had always cherished, she was his and nothing would ever change that.

**--Original POV--**

During the ceremony the hand gestures meant nothing to either of us, I could only see a warm loving look in those violet eyes that had become my world. He meant everything to me and two weddings wouldn't be so bad, it would actually make our big one more bearable and the anxiety less. We would already be married which would take off any pressure that might have occurred on the big day itself.

The hand gestures ceased and both of us glanced down at Emilee who was holding up two thin gold bands much like the ones we would be wearing on our wedding day. _"Two weddings bands, two times the love."_ I smiled slightly at the odd blush in Willy's cheeks before we each placed the bands on our left ring fingers. I nearly shrieked at the sudden round of happy cheers putting a hand over my heart, Willy had jumped but allowed a small smile realizing what had happened.

"Those little devils…breath starshine." He smirked noting my startled reaction and got an amused sort of look from me.

"I am…my now official husband." I smiled satisfied when an amused sort of grin crossed his face followed by a slight blush. "I think the cocoa is getting to them." I pointed out watching his gaze linger across the room full of Oompa Loompa's.

"Ye-ah…I think ya might be right." His eyes followed all the familiar Oompa Loompa's that had gotten them into this situation to begin with and he was mentally thanking every one of them for helping them along. "It always works out for the better though…besides they can handle it. I think Nelly and Patience get too much of it." I laughed already knowing what was going through his mind, eventually there would be questions about the bands from my family during the next visit, but I knew they would get over it.

Traditions were tradition and knowing me like they did this would not surprise them, he pulled me into his arms slowly kissing me, before both of us went across the familiar room in a dance of amusement enjoying our small friends company.

**--Next Day--**

I had spent most of the morning getting things around for the candy convention, while gradually watching him panic. He already had his mind set this would go badly and was far too stressed, it made me worry and I didn't like the sick feeling it was producing.

When fretful being pregnant and watching your husband freak out, it didn't help the babies growing inside feel much better. I could feel the nausea increase and knew it would be time to go to the bathroom and I did just that hearing his startled sound when I slammed the door behind me hurriedly.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He jumped hearing the door shut in a hurried fashion before turning sharply to see Orianna had disappeared. "Pixie Stix." He had a very good idea what had happened and sighed miserably at how this day was going. "I need to calm down…otherwise neither of us is going to get out of here." His expression turned thoughtful, he felt the urge to call off the whole thing indicating he now had a family to worry about.

Unfortunately he knew very well she wouldn't let him get away with that. No matter how much he wanted to, the award was a special occasion and she would feel guilty if he gave that up, even if going to that convention indicated a great deal of matters he would rather forget. _"Ew…I don't want to see Franchesca again."_ Mentally he cringed at the familiar images coming back to haunt him, before his eyes settled on his left hand and a soft smile crossed his lips.

"Are you alright now?" he turned hearing her exit the bathroom with a slightly paler complexion.

She nodded noting a strange calm had taken over his expression and furrowing her brow. "Yes…for now anyway." Her stomach seemed to settle now, eyes watching him with only a slight hint of doubt. "What changed…you're…" she paused watching those violet eyes glance at her a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "…calm?"

**--Original POV--**

Slowly he lifted his left hand, glove conveniently black and showing the gold very prominently. "I was reminded why I had nothing to worry about again." I smiled seeing he was starting to figure out we were safe from Franchesca, because I would probably cripple her if she attempted to come near him. "I think…I'm going to be ok." I went to him feeling his arms wrap me into a familiar hug.

I closed my eyes against the soft burgundy of his frock coat taking in the familiar scent I had come to know as the only man for me. His arms were warm and comforting; nothing would touch us as long as we were together. I also know if anyone tried to hurt either of us, his father and friends and my family would be something to reckon with, and then there would be the friends we shared. _"That's one long list of trouble with a capital 'T'"_ the idea comforted me before I felt him slowly pull back glancing at our half packed cases.

"I think I would rather go back on Hillary's wedding cruise." He wrinkled his nose eyeing the cases and watching Lydia and Ben assisting in the packing. "Ben found something he can do without making a mess." I elbowed him playfully for teasing Ben.

Ben's face darkened in color before waving his hands in a familiar annoyed fashion. "Willy…careful I might just sneak Sable down your shirt." He glanced over at the cage with the only rodent he had ever grown to tolerate and cringed.

"Don't…I'm still getting used to her." I smiled kissing him softly before returning to packing.

**--3 Hours later--**

I finally gave in to being tired lying across our bed and watching him glare at the cases set to be taken to the car. Obviously no matter how much reassurance he got those dark feelings wouldn't pass, I personally didn't blame him. I got the feeling I wouldn't have the urge to restrain myself around Franchesca Ficklegrupper.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean?" Willy watched Sam carefully realizing he was hear for any final issues he may have had. "Are you all set now…or do you need another session?"

"I'm fine…" he paused considering Sam's doubtful look and feeling my arms gently wrap around him feeling my head rest on his shoulder. "…I think." He sounded meek glancing down at Sam and then allowing his eyes to flicker toward me.

"Right…and I dyed my hair pink." Willy snorted before letting out a bark of laughter watching Sam raise a brow at this, clearly it had accomplished calming Willy down. "You forget love…I have hands and will wring her neck with them, I attempted to on you once." Sam arched a brow at this noting Willy turn a slight pink color.

Willy waved off Sam before hearing the door shut with an amused giggle. "I know…that is what worries me." I slid from behind him draping my legs over the side of the bed curiously. "I don't need my wife put under arrest for assault charges." He offered timidly.

I considered his very valid point and scowled. "Shit…I hate when you have a point." Crossing my arms I flopped back on the bed hearing an amused sort of giggle and sighing. "I can resist the urge…but if she touches you, she better pray." I warned hearing the giggle promptly stop.

"You claim I'm psycho lately." He turned leaning over me with a small smile lingering in his expression.

"Hormones." I stated as an excuse shrugging.

"You just want to watch her squirm…you used to like to see me do that as I recall." I could feel my face flush meeting those violet eyes.

"You are so not cute right now…we need to go." Slowly his face contorted sourly before he sat up glaring at where our cases used to reside.

"Ew." Giggling at the familiar reaction I offered my hand out to him seeing his eyes level with it before a grudging grumble pierced the silence. "Fine." Lacing his fingers with mine we made our way down the hall and to the elevator.

**--The Convention--**

The truck had been pulled into the back of the massive dome like gray and tan building. I could see hundreds of others out back with various logos', company names, and other people calmly going inside the massive building. The Oompa Loompa's had set up things the night before and had us situated in the living quarters of the massive vehicle before the first day of the convention.

Willy was dressed in a familiar deep red suite eyes widened slightly in panic at the masses going into the building. The last time he had faced this place I knew had been horrible, I could see the apprehension in his expression and felt my heart tug slightly. Once my feet were on the hardtop I attempted to tug him after but he seemed frozen refusing to budge.

"Willy." I whispered softly seeing his stare meet mine before he clearly winced.

"I don't want to." He managed glancing down at her hand firmly locked with his, the gold reminding him that he had nothing to be afraid of.

I glanced up at the various people passing us gathering they were relatives and the candy makers themselves. "You have to…I'm going to be there." Reluctantly he climb out of the car glancing around, eyes almost scanning for someone to jump from the shadows.

"Mr. Wonka pleasant to see you." I felt his hand tighten with mine before turning to an unfamiliar face. "This must be your fiancé?" I quirked a brow seeing a dark look enter Willy's eyes and got the feeling this might have been the last of his three worst menaces.

He was slightly short with a black rumpled striped suit; nose pointed and almost stuck in the air with almost challenging green eyes. I didn't like him at all, especially the way his mouth curved into a know-it-all smirk. His sandy hair was thinning in the front making his forehead stick out further almost like a ledge on some cliff.

With a forced smile I hadn't seen in a while Willy nodded in greeting. "Hello Mr. Prodnose." The greeting seemed to sour after he noticed those eyes scrutinizing me.

"Yes I am." I freed my hand from Willy's allowing my arm to slide around his waist; I really wasn't in the best of moods to be around people that had hurt him.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Winters…Paxton Prodnose at your service." Instead of accepting his hand I nodded sliding closer to Willy's side.

"_Mrs. Wonka."_ I felt so much like saying that, but it wasn't official in the world view yet. Hearing his name he excused himself scurrying off like the true rodent he was. I felt Willy finally relax at my side, but if this was any indication how he would be inside I knew we would both be exhausted by the end of the night.

Carefully I followed close to him entering into the large building; I began to regret it the moment I got a look at the crowds. The area was packed with thousands of stands, people and a lush garden like fixture with varying paths to each booth. It was almost like a jungle of candy masses and nothing like the one at the factory where we both felt welcome. I began to understand his anxieties then, especially the idea of Franchesca sneaking up somewhere and stealing him away again.

"I get it now." He glanced over at my comment before offering a wry smile.

"No I got it last time…I would rather not have a repeat." That tone was back and the violet eyes were now as hard as amethyst again, I rubbed my hand against his waist feeling him attempt to relax.

"She will get it if she even attempts anything." I stated firmly a clear warning in my tone, I was oddly grateful for my out of control hormones at the moment.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He scanned the familiar room and started to lead the way to their stand, he froze the minute he come in sight of it seeing a woman staring at his displays, long dark hair and a pale lavender dress with lacey ruffles at the wrists. _"She's there already."_ Carefully he started to maneuver away feeling Orianna's eyes on him curious to why he was retreating.

"You have to make sure it's all set up." She had a feeling he spotted trouble before she did and saw him reluctantly start back toward the stand.

To his relief the woman wasn't Franchesca, but her appearance from behind had been enough to get his heart racing. She was touring the stands brown eyes meeting them with a small smile before moving on. Orianna's arm around his waist reminded him of her close presence and he squeezed her close slowly turning to accomplish the rest of set up.

**--Original POV--**

I decided to explore the stands close by just in case Franchesca Ficklegrupper did appear to again take advantage of Willy. There were so many cute ideas around me I felt like a kid lost in a candy store, unfortunately that faded once I noticed Haywood and Cosette observing the area around them. A very heavy man sitting among a wheelchair was scanning the displays, his dark hair and mustache reminding me of an old broom. He wasn't well kept in the least, with an olive green suite and beady dark eyes.

I retreated back to the stand finding Willy making some final arrangements before noting my dark look. "Haywood and Cosette are around…I think Mr. Slugworth is with them." He grimaced at this before following my gaze and nodding.

"I'm surprise Sawyer bothered…I figured those two did his dirty work for him." His tone was again dark making me wish that this convention was already over and done with. "Oh candy canes." His eyes widened considerably before he lowered himself level with the table avoiding something.

"What?" he pointed and I glanced around seeing Ficklegrupper was speaking with someone. "Is that Franchesca?" I observed the girl in the mint green dress with ruffled sleeves and striped stockings. "She looks like a mint candy…does she think she's edible? Looking at her gives me a toothache." I smiled hearing him giggle before he slowly come back up to face his fears.

I met those twinkling violet eyes and had a feeling I had made things much more tolerable. "How do you always make me feel better?'" I shrugged not really sure how to answer that myself.

"No idea…ew." Haywood was the first to get to our stand and offered a smug sort of grin. "Freddy Krueger is still much cuter." I offered in a snobbish tone before walking around beside Willy and leaning into his arm.

Haywood scowled at the tone before seeing Cosette pause brow quirked curiously at the displays around them. I stifled laughter when she squeezed one of the marshmallow caterpillars to hard and ended up wearing a big glob of the sticky substance. Slugworth's gaze settled curiously on us both, before a leering smile crossed under the gray broom serving as his facial hair.

"Mr. Wonka…it's nice to see you finally found yourself someone. Cosette or Franchesca would have been more profitable though. After all they know what candy is really about." I felt offended by his tone, like he actually knew what candy was about anyway.

Willy's dark look had returned and I felt his arm tighten protectively around me. "She knows what candy is about…she just has more self respect." He smirked seeing Cosette's eyes narrow at his accusatory tone.

I noted the dark angry flush trailing across Cosette's face but bit my tongue knowing it would be a bad place to fight with her. Clearly Slugworth's startled expression had satisfied Willy for the time being.

"What self respect? She's a tramp…even if you did agree to marry her." Cosette brushed off her green suit and continued on to one of the other displays, a satisfied smile across her red tainted lips.

I growled slightly considering my options, but it was too public and she would definitely be heard. "Takes one to know one." It wasn't the best of come backs but her grimace was reaction enough to please me.

Slugworth was gone before Haywood offered to follow the rest of his family. "Touché Orianna…I see you can still put her in her place." With that he soon followed almost casually brushing at his tan slacks watching the other displays with fascination.

Willy's brow was quirked when I met his gaze. "Did Haywood actually compliment you?" I shrugged allowing my stare to follow him with interest.

"I think so…but why should be the next question? He's not on my side or yours." Now more curious than anything I carefully slipped from his arm and started toward the path Haywood had vanished down.

Haywood had left his uncle and sisters side for some reason. "Starshine…be careful I don't like it." I nodded quietly making my way towards the path Haywood had left down.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He frowned considering how sometimes her curiosity would win out over common sense, she easily recovered from these situations but he wasn't so sure this wasn't intentional. He had no interest in being with anyone but her and the comment Slugworth offered made him suspicious.

Had the others joined together just to make this convention more miserable than the last? If that was the case he had a feeling that this trip was going to be extremely unpleasant. Reluctantly he turned back to finish situating the displays how he wanted, while placing a sign near the caterpillars stating 'Do Not Squeeze' hoping to stop any further sticky situations.

He turned to a feminine sounding cough and froze. "Hello again Willy…how are you?" Green eyes roamed carefully across his face, she was satisfied by the grimace he offered. "I was hoping to meet that pleasant fiancé of yours."

"Franchesca…leave." That was all he was offering the woman, he didn't need her around and especially didn't care to repeat any events from his first encounter with her.

Franchesca narrowed her gaze, slender red lips forming a thin line. "Why? It isn't like you will do anything to chase me away." He glanced up from the candy butterflies, seeing their wings were still safe from being handled roughly by a previous visitor. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

He glanced down at the gold band on his finger before considering what Orianna would say. "Like a toothache." He then continued the process of making sure his display stayed in decent shape.

She pursed her lips angrily at being snubbed. _"How rude!"_ instead of letting him win this round she casually brushed her fingers over his hand, eyes studying the band on his finger. He jerked his hand back glaring at her feeling very concerned with her familiar behavior.

"_A promise ring?"_ she knew the wedding had yet to happen, so that was the only explanation for the gold bad he had on his left ring finger. "Pathetic…a promise ring to keep pretenses? Do you actually think anyone would believe an author could love you?" she smirked seeing she had hit on a nerve. "All she loves is money and what you offer…she looks a bit on the chubby side, seems like carrying them around is an awful lot of work. She has you on a leash now and because of that noble streak…you're agreeing to be hers." Her fingers twirled in a strand of her dark hair seeing she was certainly making his life difficult. "Ever heard of Adoption? You could keep your kids and kick the menace to the curb, wouldn't be too difficult if you had someone to truly care and help you through your…

"If you value your tongue…it is wise to stop." Willy glanced down at the familiar candy glue balls he had packed in case of emergencies, this was making him very agitated and his more demented side was about to be let loose.

Her smile broadened before she leaned casually on the table. "Are you actually threatening me Willy?" her voice was low and husky, other intentions and plans forming in her thoughts.

He carefully contemplated what she was doing, there was more to those evil green leers than he was grasping and he hated it. He felt like he had the first time he had crossed paths with Franchesca Ficklegrupper and hated the sinking feeling he had. He was actually afraid of her, but wasn't about to admit that.

Cautiously he stepped back from the table seeing her smile again turn into a predatory look. "Yes…but proving it may be hard." He continued to work trying his hardest not to pay attention to her.

**--Original POV--**

I had given up on locating Haywood, the menace had disappeared and for now it was probably best. I turned realizing I had no idea where I was and crossed my arms in irritation. _"Clever."_ He knew my nosiness would win out and now I was in the middle of a path with no idea on how to get back to Willy.

"Haywood…I hate you." Reluctantly I turned around trying to remember which turns I had taken.

"That is rather mean." I whirled seeing Haywood casually leaning against one of the statues that seemed to haunt the paths. "At least I can speak with you without too much suspicion." I tilted my head at the unfamiliar tone; this wasn't the Haywood that I remembered.

This was a sincere sounding version of the menace I knew well, my doubts were now magnified by his presence. He was up to something; he had to be to sound even remotely nice. Earlier his comment came back to my thoughts and I found myself wondering if I had been set up to leave Willy on his own for a reason.

Slowly his stare met mine an amused sort of smile on his lips. "Already reasoning things out? It was Cosette's idea…I thought maybe I could warn you, but things didn't go as planned. Lucky for me you're inquisitive…always been a weakness you never hid well." He glanced up toward a path and cursed leaning closer to the statue. "Go back three paths, turn left, and go straight for four more statues. Make a right and you will be back at the stand…I would hurry though." He started off but I didn't like this whole thing.

"Haywood." He paused obviously listening to me. "If this is a deliberate set up and either of us get hurt…I will hurt you and have Malcolm help me do it." It was a very real threat because both of us had reasons to loathe him.

Shrugging he continued down the path with little interest in commenting. _"Shit."_ I realized that I had been gone a while and had to hurry back.

I finally reluctantly gave into the directions Haywood had given me; it wasn't like I had any real choice in the matter. If he was sincere just maybe the world wasn't damned after all, but if this was a deliberate trap to leave Willy to Franchesca's claws I would kill him. Finally I come to a familiar statue and leaned against it glancing about before resting my eyes on a familiar stand.

Willy stood there literally like the statue I was using for support, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I recognized Franchesca immediately due to Willy kindly pointing me in the right direction and cursed to myself for taking so long.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"You're cute when you're trying to sound frightening Willy. Be honest though…do you expect this fairytale to keep up? She will never be happy hiding out with you, people hounding her all the time will make your lives difficult. We're used to it, I've been bothered by the press since I could walk…

"You mean since daddy gave you that gold rattle to play with and turned you into such a bitch?" Willy's attention turned to the familiar voice covering his knowing smile when Orianna stepped from the path, her expression sarcastic.

He felt himself relax completely and casually offered his hand her direction. "Who do you think you are little miss…" Franchesca frowned seeing his offered hand and watched Orianna easily walk over grasping it. "…Tramp?"

He watched her eyes lid in warning and hoped that he wouldn't be spending his night trying to get her out of jail. Her self control was better than what he expected, especially with her hormones racing.

"Oh wow…where's the mirror? You must be glancing at your reflection hoping no one notices the big sign on your back that states…oh please do screw me, I'm open for all takers." That had surprised Willy, because he squeezed a little too hard on one of his own caterpillars placing it back into the ginger leaf garden, he allowed her hand free from his while cleaning up the white goo.

**--Original POV--**

"_That was much harsher than intended."_ I noted the squish sound and saw Willy grimace cleaning up one of his creations, before I noticed a well hidden grin. He had gotten over his surprise, memories of our first encounter probably increasing.

"YOU…you…grr." For once in her life Franchesca was lost on what to say back, she hated to admit it but Willy had apparently found someone to do well in battle and clearly she had lost.

She could see it in each touch, gaze, or smile. Willy and I were together and nothing any of them would do could stop it. Franchesca loathed the affection they shared; if she had been in another family or stopped acting on her fathers' approval she could have had that.

"Franchesca…leave and this time I mean it." His voice was soft with little caring, but his eyes stated it would be in her best interest to go.

She had thoroughly embarrassed herself and was now denied everything she had ever wanted. That promise ring might just as well have been the actual wedding ring; there was no getting in between those two.

She stomped off cursing every foul word she could muster, before flipping of a laughing Haywood and continuing on her way. I turned to the laughter seeing Willy raise brow in confusion before Haywood paused at the stand and nodded in our direction.

"I always knew that tongue was sharp…worse than a knife." Instead of being my usual bitch toward him I smiled.

Willy laced his hand again with mine clear concern in his expression. "I think you counted on that…when did you develop a conscience and likable personality anyway?" he pretended to be offended before shrugging.

"When I realized why you hated my sister so much. I guess if you let your family rule your life…you become that. I have no interest in my uncles business; actually have been going to school trying to get into some drama courses…my mug was made for the big screen." Willy offered an amused sort of giggle before seeing Haywood raise his brow.

"Got the big head already." Willy finally got what was going on; Haywood had her come to his rescue. He had fouled up his own uncle and the others plans. He actually had no interest in this war between the candy makers.

"Yes…and the stuck up necessities. I've had practice…" Haywood paused catching a glimpse of his sister and Franchesca arguing vehemently with one another. "…try living with Cosette and her best friend who is obviously annoyed with your sharp tongue." He pointed my direction before grimacing and making a beeline far away from the hell heading our way.

I glanced at Cosette who was gently guiding a near violent Franchesca back to us. "They say keep your enemies closer…I think it would be wise if your wife disappears. Too much attention." Before he could ask I slid down under the display table and lay there restraining my laughter.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Calm down!" Cosette snapped smacking Franchesca across the mouth, it abruptly silenced her.

"Bitch." Franchesca rubbed her cheek before allowing her stare to look around Willy. "Where's that tart?" she practically hissed.

Willy glanced between the pair wishing he was elsewhere. He had gotten rid of the one menace and had two return. "Resting…why are you back?" he didn't hide his cynical tone, carefully crossing his arms to indicate he wanted them gone.

"Because it is time that I put that menace you plan to marry in her place." Cosette glared back seeing his expression remain indifferent. "What do you see in that childish geek with no life anyway…at least Franchesca has some class, very little but some." She couldn't resist poking at the woman's already bruised ego; they had never been the best friends like the world made them out to be.

Franchesca punched her arm for the trouble and met those amused violet eyes, clearly their actions was intriguing him. "That isn't necessary…besides his class was lost the day he slept with that…excuse of a woman." Cosette noted the spark leave his stare and found herself grimacing at the familiar dark look.

She would be the last to admit that look terrified her, but it did and Franchesca pushing him didn't help. "Interesting candy." Cosette pointed to very familiar hidden candy balls off to his side and noticed his brow rise. "Do they do anything…to quiet things?"

Franchesca was to busy to notice the exchange going on between the pair, she hated being put out by some nobody author and now Cosette on top of everything was just too much. Her father insisted to keep your enemies closer, but this one so called enemy turned friend killed her patience entirely.

Willy nodded handing her one of the carefully wrapped candies before watching Cosette shove it into Franchesca's hand. "Eat that and shut up…you need a sugar fix." Without really thinking Franchesca did just that.

Her eyes widened feeling the sticking effects the candy had on her mouth and she let out a muffle screech. "Right…quiet at last." Before she left, Cosette bought one of Willy's sampler candy away bottles knowing that she would eventually regret this action.

**--Original POV--**

I slid back out from my hiding spot, listening to what happened since it was difficult over the loud area full of people. I couldn't stop giggling when I learned just how well the best friends got along and hoped that just maybe one day Cosette might develop a personality.

The rest of the convention seemed to go without a hitch for the most part until someone allowed the candy mice loose. I had never seen so many people afraid of the rodents in one place in my life, things got so out of hand that someone had to announce that they were just Wonka candies on the loose at the moment.

Once that incident was under control and my husband had finally crawled his way out of hiding, we both glanced around wondering how that had happened. Willy being afraid of them meant they were specifically put under special locks, which meant the culprit had to be very real and very angry at both of us.

I followed his violet gaze watching a frown settle and seeing Franchesca appeared highly amused. Cosette must have been in a good mood to allow those dangerous lips freed from the prison she had kindly provided. I was ready to give her a permanent facial makeover, before I could even get past the table his hand locked on my wrist preventing me from doing so.

"She isn't worth the effort Orianna." His voice was pleasantly soft against my ear, his breath warming my skin but I surrendered nodding in a cautious way. "There are other ways to get to her." His arms slowly wrapped around my waist.

I could feel him tight to me and leaned into the familiar comfort. "How?" I nearly growled glaring at the green eyes and tracing the smug smirk on her face.

I heard a familiar giggle and met those violet eyes out of the corner of mine, something gleamed there I hadn't seen before and I wondered what could be going through his mind. In response his arms tightened and his head come to rest on my shoulder, I closed my eyes feeling his lips gently brush against my neck. My stare strayed over to Franchesca, feeling my brow raise in surprise.

She looked positively enraged, her face was so red it could pass for a fruit on its own and her eyes seemed to widen before narrowing to fine slits. I could detect a twitch within her expression and wondered what he was doing to get such a reaction. She huffed an almost screech echoing in the room getting curious looks aimed her way, she seemed to ignore them almost stomping in a childish fashion.

He gently released me guiding me around to face him; I could still see that strangely amused gleam and a very smug look on his face. I wanted to ask him about her reaction but instead of doing so he pulled me into a soft kiss, this time he stole my breath away the whole knight and shining armor a distant memory.

He pulled back seeing I was just a little confused. "We have the perfect revenge and I would say we've gotten to her." I stole a glance over my shoulder seeing she was visibly moving her hands in a violent fashion and could almost distinguish cursing. "You have something that she can never have…" I turned noting his smug smile soften before feeling his hand against my cheek. "…my love and that is all we need to get her mad. It drives her crazy that I touch you freely and that you don't need manipulation to gain my affection." Those violet eyes were so sincere I couldn't help the soft smile, I was starting to get the gleam and the fact he was letting that more demented side show again.

"That would explain your amusement." He chuckled before shrugging trying to pretend he was innocent. "It's pretty sad that she can only think about how pleasing her father is a wonderful thing, she won't ever marry for love." His eyes trailed down to my left hand and then his own before he nodded quietly in agreement his expression almost melancholy.

"I don't think she knows the meaning." He pulled me into his arms breathing in deeply and lacing his fingers through my hair. "I'm happy though and that's all that matters. I had a feeling coming here would be a bad idea." I glanced up at those tired looking eyes and shrugged.

"But it is fun…besides you get to show me off." I smirked at his amused look before turning to what appeared to be business tycoons searching through the different displays. "Who are they?" his eyes trailed over them before he made a face.

He laced his hand with mine before gently tugging me from the safety of the display. "The ones presenting me with whatever award they had in mind…also some of them might be curious to buy products from companies." I knew that meant trying to talk him out of a recipe and sighed already seeing the dark look there.

"I think I'm going to buy you the _"Psycho"_ movie to prove a point." He smirked seeing my sour look. "That way you know how dangerous you really are." He squeezed my hand in response before turning to the official looking people.

He glanced over a clipboard handed over to him furrowing his brow before seeing the port man with a nice shiny head and brown gaze smile slightly. "The award ceremony was cancelled this year so no speeches are necessary Mr. Wonka…this is an informal congratulations for all of your wonderful creations and your dedication to your craft. This certificate is part of the ceremony and we wanted to personally present it to you." He glanced at Willy's almost relieved look. "A friend of yours reminded us how difficult these things can be for you, and we wanted to also congratulate you on your upcoming marriage." With this he walked casually off with the others following after, attempting to buy any of the recipes or designs not even brought up.

"What friend." He eyed the certificate and glanced around the room with an edge that made me wonder what he was considering. "Haywood…he's the only one here that would know anything…" he trailed off seeing Franchesca was talking with her father, her face very red and hands waving about in a mad fashion. "…I think we are done here for now. I will have the Oompa Loompa's collect things and then tomorrow we can start home." He pulled me to his side wrapping his arm around my waist and nodded toward Felix Ficklegrupper with a cocky smirk before we easily made our way toward the nearest exit.

**--Back at the Factory--**

During the drive between the gates as per usual the vultures lurked hoping for some sort of tidbit of information. I knew between the babies, wedding, and everything else they would increase but having to deal with them every day was gradually getting aggravating. Even the Bucket's and Willy had past agitated; the noisy busy bodies would never leave us at peace.

"They're still blood suckers." I pointed out seeing his smirk before I noted it was darker than usual. "Don't get any bright ideas…you had enough at the convention." Those violet eyes had the pretense of innocence, but his smirk was again giving him away.

He pulled my hand close getting ready to exit into the familiar sanctuary we had come to call home, before stopping in his tracks with a brow quirked. Mrs. Bucket stood there with an almost excited bounce; his expression was probably matching my own.

He tilted his head at the strange excitement in her dark gaze trying to place what was going on. "Becky…what are you up to?" her odd bouncing behavior ceased suddenly before she flushed a bit.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything Willy? That's usually Charlie's and your department." Her arms crossed watching his amused smile. "Besides…you two have your own secrets. Emilee and the other Oompa Loompa's left some gifts for you both…and her mother and the rest of us wish you had announced their version of the wedding." Mrs. Bucket turned on her heel satisfied she had stunned them both, before calling out to hurry along for dinner.

"Little devils." He snorted before meeting my inquiring gaze. "Ben?" I sighed smiling slightly, that Oompa Loompa would never live down Willy's mischief.

I considered threatening him but that gleeful spark in his eyes told me it would only get me a tickle attack or his own form of mischief. I shrugged seeing that ever present smug look, he knew I had surrendered. He clasped my hand with his and we were off toward the chocolate room, I couldn't help but wonder what this was about though because there was more to it than Mrs. Bucket was letting on and clearly he had his own suspicions about this.

Both of us jumped in surprise at the sound of several surprises and small giggles. "How did the she-devil return so fast?" I burst out laughing seeing Hillary was using Nelly as her leaning post, before realizing who all was there and wondering what on earth was going on.

Willy's violet eyes slowly followed the forms standing in the room. Mom, Nelly, Barclay, Duncan, Malcolm, Hillary, Temperance, Danny, Moira, Sage, Fay, Addie, Jaiden, Patience, Aunt Betsy, Aunt Margo, and Dr. Wonka were present. I felt him suddenly place his hands on my shoulders and nearly duck behind me a startled sound escaping his lips.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Among the familiar faces were four others he hadn't seen in a very long time, his father had brought his few family members that mattered to them both. "Piper?" he wasn't entirely sure if he was correctly guessing his cousin, but she certainly looked like his cousin.

"What? Been that long silly Willy?" The woman with knee length braided raven hair stepped forward from the new arrivals, her pale blue eyes shining with amusement.

She wore a pale lavender peasant top with a ankle length flowy black skirt, next to her was a woman wearing a near identical outfit except for the green shirt. "It figures always remembers you before me." Her short fire red hair stood out giving her green eyes a gleeful sort of spark.

"Willy?" he glanced down at Orianna seeing her confusion, before the two men shook their heads. Both had dark hair and brown eyes, each in turn wearing tan slacks and one had on a blue turtleneck the other had a button down black shirt. "Hon?"

"My family." He stated with a sheepish sort of smile. "Aden and Kadence Shane, and Piper and Collen Wonka…also a long story." She studied them seeing Dr. Wonka offer a kind smile before following my family off with the Buckets.

**--Original POV--**

"Oh." I felt considerably confused, I had assumed during out discussions that what family he had rarely if ever visited him or his father. "Nice to meet you." The four nodded seeing clearly an explanation was in order.

"Right…well first of all congrats on the first wedding." Kadence took charge of the situation clearly mirroring the fire temper of your typical redhead. "Willy's father has kept in touch with us; we all grew up together when Clara was still alive. We're also about the only family that Wilbur will still associate with after her death. He's like our little brother, so adorable, shy, bit odd, easily embarrassed…

"Kadence!" I turned seeing Willy was so red he reminded me of what would happen to the Oompa Loompa's around his mischief.

Piper proceeded to laugh at his reaction before walking up beside us and swiping his hat. "It appears that Patience and…um…Nelly was correct. You still embarrass far too easily. We've shared quite the stories about you while waiting around here." I noticed Collen casually walk up behind her and goose her. "Collen Aaron Wonka…you are in trouble." It was strange to see Willy's cousins were similar to my own, almost disturbing in a sense judging by his father's almost worried expression.

I walked over from Willy's grasp seeing Dr. Wonka offer me a small warm smile. "Hello dad…I never thought that I would see members of your family acting half as insane as my own." He sighed softly before watching Aden talking softly with Willy.

"True." He winced hearing three of the four now in a tickle war. "Aden was always the calmest…Willy's closest cousin. They had a relationship like you and Nelly." I met the sad expression before furrowing my brow. "After Willy and my issues…they lost touch with one another."

I turned seeing Patience casually walking over to us followed by the rest of the mischief makers in the family. "We're all going to torture you both now Orianna." I sighed hearing three of Willy's family agree with her in turn. "After the wedding though…right now we're going to get acquainted."

"Wedding!" both he and I stated together startled by the announcement.

Before either of us got an answer everyone left us alone, except for a curious looking Aden. "Yes…it appears that they have it already planned. Since you've gone through one they moved the wedding up. I was surprised myself…and it's nice to meet you." I nodded shaking Aden's hand watching Willy meekly squeak a small protest before his father also left our sight.

I felt his arms immediately retreat around my waist and leaned into his embrace. "It would appear our entire family has ganged up on us…except for Aden." I couldn't help the giggle I offered. "Why do you find this funny starshine?" Aden covered a smirk before raising his hands in defeat at the look he got from Willy.

"Because…we're already married. I think the rest of the family just wants the world to know and…" I turned around meeting his now amused violet gaze. "…it will add the final blow to Franchesca's ego." That got a devilish grin that seemed to make Aden confused. "You two talk…I'm going to make sure our relatives combined don't drive the Oompa Loompa's from their work."

"Good idea." Willy kissed me softly before I hurried off across the chocolate room.


	62. Chapter 62: Plans & an Ally

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

* * *

**Chapter 62: Plans & an Ally**

Chaos ensued with both families together and all the friends lurking in the corners Willy and I were basically drummed from our own wedding arrangements. It didn't really matter considering the fact that we were already married in the Oompa Loompa's opinion; we figured trusting our families would be the best part of the whole thing.

One thing out of all of it I got to spend more time with him and due to this he got more time around me and the twins. His next great idea that morning that I was with him in the inventing room was pot of gold candies that offered little dancing leprechauns. I had managed to drag patience with us for a bit that day, surprised when Willy had Aden join our adventure.

"Reminds me of a movie." Patience smirked watching me wince at the imagery she just provided.

Willy glanced between us watching the invention remain inside the pot where it belonged, singing some strange Irish chantey in a tiny squeaky voice. "What movie?" he questioned watching Aden poke at the leprechaun getting a squeak. "He's not the Pillsbury Doe boy…no touch." He swatted Aden's hand hearing his cousin laugh at him, before attempting another shot. "You're worse than her." Patience rose a brow giving him a warning look.

"A movie where a psychotic leprechaun killed for the safety of his gold…nothing you really want details on." I watched him make a face getting several giggles out of the rest of us.

"Ew." He didn't like this idea at all and considered changing his recipe for the current pot of gold before him. "Why did you two so aptly agree to join us here by the way?" he had noticed how easily they offered to join them, claiming a need for a break.

Patience and Aden both exchanged looks before grimacing. "We're avoiding the fittings…I'm not fond of dresses and he doesn't want to feel like a penguin." She grinned at the dark look Aden offered before giving Willy a warning look.

"We didn't avoid that for long." I announced feeling arms wrap easily around me, Willy's hands settling gently on my stomach leaning on my shoulder.

He was again growing close to me and the twins; he had been doing this since the whole groups' arrival which had been a week ago. I was glad for the time with him; it was much needed for both of us. Patience smiled offering me one of her secretive smirks that I knew far too well, I ignored her gently placing my hands over his feeling his lips brush my cheek in a comforting way.

"Piper." Aden winced recognizing the voice immediately before seeing Patience strain her ears hearing Jaiden not far off. "What are they…

"Coming to find us." Patience jerked his wrist and both of them disappeared among the inventing room somewhere out of sight.

I giggled watching Willy's lavender eyes follow the pair with an inquisitive look, quirking his brow at how well our cousins were getting along. It was almost disturbing and had us both thinking along the same lines before meeting each others stare.

"You don't think that…" he faltered seeing my expression turn sort of puzzled and amused.

"Possibly…kind of like how Fay has taken a liking to Duncan." Both of us groaned at the possibility of our relatives getting that close. "This isn't good."

"True…but is it entirely bad?" Willy shrugged in answer to his own question noticing her fingers gently lacing with his, before both felt something move and exchanged soft smiles. "Maybe your mom was right…you do look like you glow. Especially when they move." I gave him a playful glare before both of us glanced up seeing Piper and Jaiden enter out of breath.

"Alright…where did they go?" Piper ran her fingers through her hair narrowing her gaze suspiciously around the inventing room.

"Probably off smooching somewhere if I know my sister as well as I think." Added Jaiden watching Willy and I both give them a sharp look. "What…they've been spending a lot of time together this week." Before giving either a chance to respond they started off to search.

"This is going to be a long few weeks." Willy added watching them disappear among his working station shaking his head with a familiar half smirk.

Only if they're actually found smooching." I added on a side note wishing I hadn't brought that up. "Your family is to charming…see where it's getting us?" I playfully scolded him finding myself pulled into a tender kiss ignoring the chaos that seemed to claim our lives on a daily basis now.

Time started to go faster with everyone around the factory; it almost seemed far too crowded. I found myself spending even more time with Willy both of us nearly living inside the 'Living in Room' due to the family starting to get carried away with wedding plans, baby shower plans and my birthday. We wanted privacy, away from the world outside that seemed to constantly start rumors and from the family chaos that just seemed to be overwhelming.

I don't think I expected things to get this out of hand anymore than Willy did. He still worked making new candies, which had increased rapidly since our recent hibernating periods; he was even starting to get ahead of things meaning we could remain hidden longer than usual in the universal worlds he found us among.

It was now a week before my birthday, April had come so quickly that I was sure things were changing far too much. I didn't know how much more either of us could take and it was growing more uncomfortable for me due to my easily noticeable belly now. I was hiding like a school girl with her first secret crush; we were again riding the familiar landscape with the horses again.

I had missed the open fields and the freedom that come with this adventure; I was glad he didn't see me as completely helpless and allowed me to be myself. My own mother had become considerably irritated with the other females around me and had basically chased me off with Willy. Gram and Aunt Betsy had both known how to raise their children well and mom didn't do badly herself, it was the younger members driving me nuts. Mrs. Bucket had sided with all the elder women and they were still outnumbered.

"Aunt Margo did not help the situation by coming…I think it got worse." I glanced around seeing he was contemplating a familiar notebook, the white horse leading him along instead of vice versa. "Willy?"

"I'm trying not to remember that fighting thing…I like being with you and the twins much better. It serves as a better creative atmosphere." I couldn't help but giggle at that sneaky smirk on his face and knew he was content to let the others beat each other over the issue. "It isn't stressing you out is it?" I shook my head.

"Nope…I learned to let it go in one ear and out the other." I patted the black horse I was riding keeping my attention on him. "How long before they give up?"

He shrugged closing the notebook and halting the horse. "No idea…I hope it is soon though, I'm considering adding more chocolate ponds for our benefit." He slid down off the horse with more grace than I could have accomplished when I wasn't pregnant. "We need to go back to the chaos though…baby shower is today and I was informed I had to entertain the male figures." He wrinkled his nose in a distaste helping me back down to the ground.

"Poor you…just get your own drinks." I kissed him before he could comment on my teasing, hugging him as close as my body would allow. "Chaos here we go…again." He laughed at that before a familiar click of his cane ended our enchanting fantasy.

**--Chocolate Room Baby Shower--**

I could have strangled Jaiden the minute I opened one of the many first gifts, it was a lacey frilly nightgown for 'after' the twins were born and more provocative than I cared to admit. "For one you know me better and two of all the colors pink was not your wisest of choices cousin dearest." I flicked the lacey nightmare at her knowing she had purposely done it to drive me insane.

By the time I had completely gotten through all the gifts I was surrounded in a rainbow of colors and thankfully not too much of them were pink. I had a sneaky suspicion the Oompa Loompa's had snuck in their own village items but shrugged it off getting my answer from a giggling Ben in the distance. Finally Willy and the other guys joined the cake and food traditional of the shower according to my family and I retreated into his arms. This was just one of those days where I was sure I would loose what remained of my sanity.

Violet eyes scanned the room staring at the various gifts before lingering on a pile off to the side. "Where's Ben and the others?" my suspicion was confirmed the minute that familiar impish grin lit up his face and his attention turned to scan for the little people.

"I knew it." He jumped a foot when a piece of cake was nearly placed in his nose. "Nelly." I shook my head at her evil little grin.

"Satan." He accepted the cake watching her stick out her tongue before returning to the others. "I think when this is over…I wouldn't mine the factory being empty again." I nodded in agreement.

Don't get me wrong I loved my family to pieces but being pregnant had shown me a side I had forgotten existed, it had been a while since a baby was around to fawn over. I felt my lips tug in a small smile picturing what my grandmother would have been doing when they were born. She would have been siding with Aunt Betsy and putting all the young ones in their places.

**--Nighttime--**

I had never been so happy in my life to be in our room together, I was so glad to see those familiar striped walls I nearly knelt down to kiss the far to slippery floor. "Is it over yet?" I whined feeling an arm loop around my waist and meeting violet eyes.

"Not yet…birthday, wedding and then it's over. At least until the twins come or…" he paused considering his next words carefully. "…or I get roped into another candy festival or something." I groaned miserably before glancing around at the interesting gifts piled neatly in a corner.

"The nursery, we need to get it ready." I added surprised I hadn't even bothered with that part of the tasks ahead yet.

Willy stopped babbling long enough to stare at her, her eyes were wide with weariness to them. "One step ahead, it's ready." I sighed wrapping an arm around him as tight as I could manage.

**--Morning--**

Reluctant to move I opened one eye and found a candied blue rose waiting for me on Willy's pillow. Naturally he was off taking care of the factory before facing the majority of our planning family in the chocolate room. I winced when that hit me and snuggled back into bed.

I love my family but this is getting out of hand, I found I even loved my future additional family but again things were just too much to handle at the moment. I was warm and comfortable it was a pleasant feeling for a change.

_Knock, Knock._

I lifted my head at the higher than usual sound and reluctantly waddled out of bed putting on my robe. "Huh?" great way to greet someone in the morning, I wasn't a morning person as most of them knew or were told.

"It's me hun." Aunt Betsy's reply was soft and relaxing.

I knew mom had sent her to relax me, we both looked to her much like we had gram before she passed. "I'm sleepy." I mutter opening the door and being greeted with a careful hug. "Morning Aunt Betsy."

She smiles bright eyes shining with familiar warmth. "Your mom sent me to explain the wedding plans. We come to one wonderful event that will get you a happy ending to loud family members and some peace before the future family members come. I feel more awake at this and settle on the bed to listen. She sinks down waving her hands in surprise before gaining her balance. "No wonder you slept so long." I smile snuggling myself on the bed and wrapping around a pillow.

"What's up?" I'm too tired to dance around games or wait for any straight answers.

Betsy meets my gaze and smiles warmly. "Your Birthday is in one week…" she pauses watching my expression soften. "…we have come to the conclusion you will be married on April sixteenth so you can spend your birthday with Willy and we can make plans to leave."

Everyone missing my Birthday, that wasn't what I had wanted, it had been ages since this much family had been to my birthday. "I want you around for my birthday." I feel a sting of tears and curse my hormones.

A soft smile greets me, it is apparent my aunt was testing me. "We thought that might be accurate but your mom wanted you to have a choice……would your wedding on your birthday be suitable?"

"April seventeenth." My birthday and wedding on the same day was strange, I found a man that I was happy with and more magical adventures than anyone could have dreamed of, again it was odd.

"Yes your birth date or did you forget?" Aunt Betsy questioned teasingly.

I twitch my nose and give her a scowl. "Duh, I know." Instead of contemplating the answer further I smile. "I like it, it will be wonderful and we will all be together." I hear her giggle and raise a brow.

"Double the cake and Nelly torturing her soon to be brother-in-law?" I shrug knowing Willy can handle it.

Meeting her amused gaze I grin. "He technically already is her brother-in-law thanks to the Oompa Loompa's." I find myself hugged before aunt Betsy turns to leave me to my day.

I sighed staring around the empty room and groaned, I couldn't see my feet anymore and my back was killing me. Placing my hands on my rather large tummy I wondered briefly if the twins would be more like their father or worse, me.

"It better be him or the vultures will regret it." I shuffled my way into the bathroom to shower and decided to worry about that when it was necessary.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Working in the inventing room with Charlie was going well, except for the occasional relative poking in to see how he was. He had grown far too used to this and was always ready to halt a dangerous experiment so another candy glue incident did not occur.

"Morning." Relieved to see it was Aden he watched his cousin observe quietly.

"Morning Aden." Willy proceeded to observe Charlie working on the gummy lizards' batch with banana flavoring and laughed when one of the critters jumped from the mixture alive and ready to go.

"ICKY!" both turned to see Jaiden staring at the lizard near her feet and making a face. "I don't like the real things either." She sat down on a stool and made sure her feet weren't on the floor. "Betsy talked with Orianna…the wedding is on for her birthday as well as the birthday."

Willy paid no attention to the sudden conversation among his cousin, Charlie or Jaiden. It hadn't been an earth shattering surprise, he already knew that Orianna would find that a good thing and be ready to finally relax from family for a while. Getting it all done in one big party would mean alone time and a long honeymoon.

He jumped feeling hands goose his sides and turned to a cackling Nelly and grinning Piper. "Yes Satan and Satan Jr.?" Piper scowled at his comment before pointing out the fact his other half wasn't present at the moment. "She's still resting, and won't stop complaining over her size…which doesn't bother me, but then…

"That's how my cousin has always been and always will be." Nelly pointed out watching his eyes narrow on her in warning before he dumped one of the banana gummy lizards on her head. "Hey!" she scowled at his amused giggles watching him head to the elevator; clearly he wasn't getting anymore work done that day.

**--Original POV--**

"Ew." I hated the way I looked at the moment, despite everyone's opinion on how I was beautiful and glowing. I felt like I was walking with a beach ball glued to my belly and ached all over.

I heard familiar steps and continued to make faces at myself in the mirror. "Will you stop that Starshine?" I couldn't help smiling at the familiar warning in his tone; he still cared no matter what I felt like.

"Nope." I turned around to meet his gaze and noticed a familiar tired expression. "Nelly?"

"No, just everyone else." He giggled noticing my nose wrinkle in annoyance, sometimes he was still too much trouble for his own good. "I was informed of the wedding date…I think I need a long nap." I was startled by his tired tone, it wasn't often he would willing surrender to fatigue.

"You're willingly admitting to needing rest?" His lavender eyes studied me suspiciously before he nodded. "What has our families done to you?"

"Taken away my sanity."

"What sanity is that hon?" I grinned feeling his hands wrap within mine and kissing him softly.

"Good question." I glanced down trying to see my feet again and sighed, sometimes knowing my mother was right was frustrating. "What's the matter?"

"I miss my feet."

His laughter made me scowl playfully. "Why would you miss those, you never were good on them when you could see them." He surprised me making me glare up at him.

"At least then I could chase you down and tickle the crap out of you…" I glanced down again making a face. "…now I can't see to chase you or walk." He leaned down stealing my lips in a kiss ignoring my issue.

"You're so cute right now." I growled in annoyance but only felt a hand lace with mine and proceed to lead me to the closet. "Go dress…" he paused watching her reluctantly leave his side. "…I love you just the way you are ya know."

I sorted through my cloths smiling at his amusement; maybe he was good for me after all. Since being pregnant he had always made me feel better and been very kind to me. I was lucky and now that our families were together making us both crazy, I felt he was even better. He could maintain more sanity than I ever dreamed of having.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Glancing over the familiar stack of papers he had been conveniently avoiding he allowed his gaze to travel the various articles about his and her life together. The wedding was already being gossiped about, except for the lack of date. He found several articles revolving around the convention and familiar comments from his competitors. Between the vultures outside, keeping the families safe, the wedding and twins; he was sure he might loose all of his resolve and outright attack the lot.

Alistair had been maintaining things rather well and his father had kept him firmly updated. He wasn't pleased with the spectacle everything had become and was doing his best to keep the stress from her, he had been very careful of keeping things to himself and her assuming it was just family stress, was very convenient.

_Knock, Knock_

"Yes?" he turned throwing the papers into the fire and rolled his eyes at the amused looking Nelly staring in after him with Addie and Fay at her side. "Yes Satan and spawn?"

"Where is she?" Addie asked carefully glancing around to be sure they were all alone.

"Dressing."

"Complicated." Remarked Fay walking over and sneaking in to assist Orianna into her maternity cloths.

Nelly sighed handing Willy another of the papers all of them had been trying to keep out of Orianna's reach at all times; Addie just made a face and watched papers presently burning in the purple flame.

He glanced down at the paper and scowled darkly. "It would appear Demetrius is up to his old tricks." Nelly and Addie both turned to the muffled sounds and watched Willy haul the paper into the purple flames.

**--Original POV--**

"Hiya waddles." I gave Nelly a look that could freeze hell and grinned.

"Love you too Nells." Fay giggled walking back to Addie's side and watched Nelly and I stick out our tongues at each other. "What's up with the spawn and demon?"

Willy snickered watching all three give her a dirty look. "They come to see how you were succeeding in seeing your feet and if you would need navigation tools to walk." I pretended to be offended by his joke before making a face and turning to walk with the others. "Hey!"

I continued down the familiar hall with the girls in tow hearing him trying not to laugh before his arms reached around resting on my belly. "You're not forgiven."

"You love me too much not to." I tried not to smile but he was just too quirky not to. "See?"

"Shut up." Addie, Fay and Nelly took a slide in favor of avoiding becoming pinballs in the elevator. "You are hiding something and the others are helping."

He froze in his attempt to press the button to the chocolate room and closed his eyes miserably. Instead of going to be badgered by the families down in the candy paradise he pressed the button to his office. _"I knew I couldn't hide forever…but it was going so well."_ I clasped his arm with mine and leaned into his shoulder.

Finally I lifted my eyes to meet his; his were soft lavender clouded by irritation I hadn't seen in a while. "What's going on that you've all been trying to protect me from?"

I recognized the office and made a startled sound at the piles of papers, folders and other forms of records lining the room from wall to ceiling in most cases. I had never seen so much paperwork and records in this room since my stay in the factory. I heard muttering someplace within the masses and watched Willy carefully lead us through the towers before pausing at his desk.

Alistair glanced up at the familiar approach and lost some papers to the piles below the desk. "I warned you that she is impossible and I can't hide things forever." Willy forced a smile watching his father's lawyer friend smile softly.

"So I see." He dumped another pile of papers in an incinerator shoot and sighed. "I think I have Demetrius under control. I've slapped so many suites on the papers he owns and things he might be loosing everything soon. Cosette and her uncle had been taken care of with more lawsuits, with an unknown source giving us information on many of your competitor's schemes. Apparently your lovely wife is good at finding friends without trying." I watched Willy's dark look fade a slow smile playing at his lips.

"That means that about ninety percent of the issues are taken care of?" Willy questioned watching Alistair nod before pointing out the remaining ones.

"I'm still dealing with legal matters, press, wedding, and info on the twins. It should be resolved before your wedding…I think." Alistair added unsure at the moment.

"Willy…I need to invite someone to the wedding." He rose a brow thinking we had this all taken care of. "First I need to see if I'm right and if so…you may have a close friend to watch your enemies." Curious to my comment he nodded both of use heading back to our room.

"Who?"

"Well…" I considered his reaction and sighed. "Haywood." He made a face before I cut off his opinion and explained what happened at the candy convention and how I managed to find him before Franchesca got her claws into him again.

For a long minute he appeared to be frozen in utter shock, he couldn't seem to focus and appeared lost in one of his deep thinking sessions. I waved a hand trying to get his attention and then noticed him shake his head, disbelief clearly in his motions.


	63. Chapter 63: Revelations

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: My other stories are on hold for now except the Batman Returns one I've been working on. I dug a whole and am still trying to find a way out of what I did. I also have some others in the works, so keep a look out for that. Thank you all for being so patient with my recent computer crisis's and everything else that has gone wonky. I appreciate you sticking with me._

**

* * *

Chapter 63: Revelations**

Finally violet eyes studied me carefully before focusing on the phone placed before us. "Haywood Parker saved me by tricking you into a conversation and keeping things calm for us?" I nodded watching him make a peculiar face before dialing the phone himself. "Why?"

"No idea, but I bet we can find out."

"**Yes? We both heard papers shuffling around and various thuds. "No offense but I'm sort of busy being thrown out of my loft." We both exchanged curious looks hearing another thud.**

"Haywood?" I questioned softly hearing a startled sound and a crash.

"**Orianna?" wincing at the crash he produced we could both hear the hesitation in his voice. "What would you like?" I could swear I heard a grin in his voice.**

"Thrown out?" Willy questioned eyeing me with apprehension.

"Yeah, what happened?" Both of us turned to the laughter on the phone.

"**Cosette wasn't happy with me going behind her back…come to think of it not many of them were. I have been disowned, thrown from my loft and plan to go of to college and work my way through. I was clever enough to invest and am fine." I couldn't believe he was laughing at this. "So what do I owe the honor of you calling me…I thought Freddy Krueger was better looking?"**

"Oh stop being a prick already Haywood." I met violet eyes watching Willy appear to flounder for something to say. "What did you do?"

**We heard papers shifting on the other end and a sigh indicating he was probably seated. "How did your lawyer work with the information he got?" Willy sat up suddenly eyeing the phone like it had the plague.**

"Put Prodnose, Slugworth and Ficklegrupper into a whole lot of trouble. The others too." Willy remarked so softly I wasn't sure if Haywood had caught on.

"Haywood…that was you?" I was flabbergasted, even if I had a suspicion that was the last thing I expected.

"**Yes it was and they deserved it. I lived under their thumb for years, candy was never my thing. Besides someone once showed me what happens when you care more about money, power and status. They go swimming in a beaded dress and show their true colors…what a bitch they will always be." I heard another thud watching Willy appear more and more surprised.**

"Can you explain please Haywood?" I needed to know what the heck was going on.

"**Right now…not if I want to get all my things together and be able to leave intact. Cosette and Franchesca are out for blood, ****mine**** and I would rather not be here."**

"Come to my office when you're done." Willy said softly both of us hearing him agree to and then silence.

"Are you nuts…this could be a trick!" both of us turned to find Hillary being led into the room with Doris waving her hands in a frantic fashion.

"He isn't nuts." I pointed out watching him smirk before turning to Doris and leaving the room without a peep.

Watching him flee after the Oompa Loompa I met Hillary's gaze and got a small face. "Ben." Her answer was enough to explain everything. "Why Haywood Parker, why is he coming to talk with you guys?"

"I think he stabbed his own family in the back. We all rubbed off on him at one time or another." She sat suddenly on the couch beside me, disbelief in her expression and a bit of confusion. "When I know, you will know."

I was startled by the sudden movement and placed my hands on my belly. I felt shifting and smiled watching Hillary giggle reaching out also finding the movement. Sometimes being pregnant I felt like everyone had to pet me, like I was some animal of sorts and then at times I was ok with it all. I felt my aching back and sighed miserably, before climbing with difficultly to my feet.

I proceeded to waddle my way from the room and received a note from Doris; I now knew where to find my husband. I found the escalator to the Halloween room and found to my amusement Hillary following me. Once we were in the room I cringed at the mess it was.

Candied bats, rats, mice, worms, lizards and sadly even the chocolate spiders were among the mess. I glanced up at the cackling witches that flew candies and watched Hillary dodge the ginger werewolves. She screeched ducking several of the candy bats and gave me a dark glare before she quickly led me up some stairs away from the spiders.

"Did it occur to that husband of yours to possibly…lock Ben up somewhere less hazardous?" I shook my head and made a face watching the spiders being collected quickly.

"Willy?" Hillary glanced at me with curiosity, I was worried. "WILLY!"

Hillary glanced around hearing a vague familiar sound and pointed. Willy was over in the back dealing with his own issues. "He looks petrified." She announced watching me nod, before I made her stay put and quickly made my way to him.

Once I got past the many paths of candies and avoided the chocolate spiders, I finally found him standing on a barrel and glaring down at his feet. I watched several Oompa Loompa's working on picking up the familiar candied rodents and saw him with reluctance stand on the floor. He had been reassured by several familiar Oompa Loompa's that is was safe to do so.

"Ben?" He made a face glancing around the room and was relieved when Race and Felix escorted the wannabe helper from view. "He tries; I wish he could find something that he was good at…that didn't involve a bigger mess than before." I quickly added in case Willy decided to comment.

"YUCKY, EEK!"

We both turned to the sound and I sighed seeing his questioning look. "Hillary…she hates, loathes and is disgusted by bats." He giggled then at the imagery I had provided both of us following the squealing sounds.

"Candy."

"Gross…I don't care Harpy woman." I smiled at Hillary's joke and observed Willy proceed to leave the room waiting on her. "Hey wait for me."

It didn't take her long to join us in the elevator and us to find the chocolate room. The chaos was worse than before, apparently announcing the in one week wedding had caused more activity. Neither he nor I had bargained for the mess of colors and commotion before us. I groaned leaning into his shoulder peeking one eye around at the chaos.

Among the anarchy Kadence and Patience both noticed us and each in turn walked over. Patience gently pried my face from Willy's shoulder and patted my cheeks. I scowled at the big smile she offered before seeing that Kadence was toying with his cane and had his attention.

"It isn't the pandemonium you think it is." Kadence gave Patience a snort in response watching Willy make a face; he was all too familiar with Kadence's snort point of view. "Ok…it is that bad, but…we have a plan." I didn't like her amused look anymore than Kadence's.

Kadence handed back the cane ducking his attempt and grinned. "We're going to have a dance in the…

"I don't dance, I now waddle and fall." I pointed out.

Kadence and Patience both had to think on that one before both grumbled. "You take the fun out of everything. Any suggestions for some real fun?"

"I KNOW!" all eyes turned to the exceptionally ecstatic sounding Piper of all people. "Nelly told me of a…um…'Living room'?"

"Living in." Remarked Willy watching her wave her hands in a 'your point' fashion. "Say it right or don't come." He grinned startled when she grabbed his hat and handed it to Nelly.

I eyed Piper, Nelly, Kadence and Patience. "Is it me or are you getting ganged up on by both families?" lavender eyes turned to me with a sarcastic smile.

"Its not you." He snatched at his hat watching it passed on to the recent friend joining us. "Hillary."

"No." she handed it to Jaiden and then to Moira, then to Temperance and finally to Addie who tossed it to Fay. "Let's see here…Barclay

"Yo."

"Duncan, Malcolm, Temperance, Danny?"

"Yes?" chorused the group.

Hillary went on. "Moira, Sage, Aden, Collen, Kadence, Piper, Jaiden, Patience, Addie and Fay?"

"Check and that includes me." Nelly grinned cheekily at the scowl she received from Hillary.

"Too many." Willy grumbled glancing at our relatives and feeling defeated. "Taylor?"

"Oh yeah him too." Nelly found herself tickled and wrapped into her fiancé's warm arms. "Well candy man…can we?"

"For candies sake…please do. We have a guest to deal with. I will send you into a horse riding meadow to keep you all safe and preferably out of trouble." He leaned down to Race and explained what was going on before the group was led off.

I laced my fingers with his and followed him to the elevator. An hour and a half with just that amount of conversation was a clear indication we were both getting weary from our own families, not a good sign. The ding indicated our arrival and Doris waiting with a patient smile indicated she hadn't been annoyed this time.

Doris led in Haywood who to my surprise looked like a true rumpled bohemian. His hair was hanging in his face shaggier than I remember and he was wearing hole filled jeans and a long sleeved plaid shirt of soft blues.

"An improvement." Haywood smirked at my amused comment before flopping easily into a chair. "How did avoiding the spilling of blood go?"

He winced giving me a familiar dark look before shrugging. "It could have been worse…I managed to avoid Paxton Jr. Prodnose during their attempt to find me." Willy made a face recalling that the menace had become a wrestler at his Ivy League college.

"Lucky you." Willy tilted his head watching me rest on his desk before pulling me into his lap despite my oversized belly. "What happened to make you so not…well…like your uncle?"

"Long story short?" We both nodded, neither of us could stand a long story at the moment. "In college Orianna and friends sort of gave me a clue. I started to find other interests which didn't involve candy, business, social climbing, and whatever my family technically was. I really didn't fit in with them and later on after the candy convention…let's say my uncle had this brilliant idea to merge with Ficklegrupper."

"EW, that is cruel and unusual." I laughed at Willy realizing perhaps we had both become part of one another in a personality sort of fashion.

"You're telling me." Haywood sighed studying us closely. "Anyway, I was disowned, disbanded and thrown out on my ass." I saw his familiar up to something look and watched him guardedly. "You positively glow…like a light bulb." I gave him a look tossing a ball of paper at his face.

"You're evil…despite finally getting a brain in that head with the sign that has always stated, room for rent." Haywood returned the look before Willy shuffled his hand with mine. "Are you sincere Haywood?"

"Ask your…erm…secretary to give you the latest paper." His tone was bitter which made me regret asking the question. "I handed over the rest I knew to Alistair, don't expect me to get much else…I'm officially screwed." He sounded proud of that which made me wonder why he stated it so finally.

"How so?" Willy read over a paper or two rapidly surprised to discover Haywood had cut our news down for the moment.

Haywood lowered his green gaze to the floor and back up to meet Willy's stare. "Refusing to play with the others, I was warned to stay away from any of you and that I would be put up on charges for doing so. I think Uncle Sawyer is afraid I will give up family secrets, not like our candies any good anyway." I winced realizing that He could be arrested after leaving the factory and would be on his own without Slugworth's money.

"Lucky you we have wonderful lawyers and under strict rules which will be taken care of by my lawyer…you will be busy with a wedding for a week." With that Willy lifted me to my feet, kissed me on the cheek and muttered something about work.

I could have sworn Haywood would have passed out; he looked stupefied and even more confused than usual. "Come again?"

"Come meet the families. You're with the wedding guests." I motioned him to follow me to one of the many ramps to the chocolate room and off we went.

**--Chocolate Room--**

I froze hearing dozens of voices talking about the 'Live In' room and turned to find the group of misfits. Barclay had Collen in a head lock telling him to apologize to Piper before Addie jumped on his back trying to defend her friend.

_(Sharp Whistle)_

All eyes turned to me with the round belly and amusing duck walk I had accomplished to join them. "Gang…this is Haywood Parker and now officially on our side. Long story short, his family is shit." I made a partial bow before regretting it and finding Patience wrapping me into a hug.

"Sorry." Haywood added his eyes specifically on a married pair.

"Whatever." Hillary grinned when Malcolm and Barclay both charged him to join in the mayhem.

Patience helped me sit comfortably under a tree in full bloom with candied blue star flowers, her arm a soothing comfort to the chaos before me. This group could scare any and all sane people the way they were messing around. Even Haywood had finally found a place among our chaos.

"Who is he?" I glanced up watching Patience eyeing Haywood carefully, I already could see her interest in his scruffiness.

She had always been fond of the artistic types and Haywood was relatively close to her type, despite his lousy background. I went into the long explanation of who Haywood Parker was and the man he really had become. After varying emotions ran amuck on her face, I saw those blue eyes watch him with a strange respect and silly smile.

"It's good to know he woke up." Patience allowed herself to laugh when Haywood finally lifted Addie over his shoulder and dropped her in a pile of gummy candy leaves. "Is he single?"

I laughed at her then, naturally she would find him attractive and I would find him bothersome. "I think so; keep in mind he's a starving artist now."

"I can fix that." She grinned wagging her brows and ran off to join the mayhem before me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was working quietly in the valentines' room, testing some candies and watching the newly improved floating mint hearts. Sam had been following him that day while he took the time to have a session and sort out his recent issues.

It wasn't long before the small man hit on something he had been avoiding. "Are you excited for the twins…they should be due soon." Willy dropped his clip board and glanced down eyes wide with shock.

"Soon?" he managed barely above a squeak.

"Yes." Sam watched him sit on one of the cinnamon hearts and sigh.

"I'm scared to be truthful." Sam hopped on one of the smaller hearts and waited. "I…can…" he paused deep in thought unsure of how to state his thoughts. "Can I actually be…" he surrendered finally getting the fears to show themselves. "Can I be what she needs most when it comes time, can I handle children of my own and why does she have so much faith in me?"

Sam could see the lack of faith and fear, there was only one person that could help Willy at this point in time and he had to point that out.

"You already are what she needs." Sam saw violet eyes meet his in defeat.

"You are what I need; you will be there when it matters most and will handle them fine. I have so much faith in you because I adore you, love you deeply." He turned startled by her entrance and noticed her leaning tiredly on the door. "Don't worry."

Sam had left leaving him staring at her bewildered by her words before a very small smile made its way onto his face. He returned to his work pretending that she wasn't there and heard a harrumph before turning to see her scowling at him. He waved a finger at her impatience which only made her walk over to join him and catch his finger.

"Sneaky little imp." He shrugged wincing when one of the new mint hearts finally flittered out of the air with a strange squeaking sound much like a balloon running out of air. "I thought that you had that fixed?"

"Did."

"What happened?" He studied the deflated heart with a disgusted look and shrugged.

"I think…" he paused sighing giving an irritated sound. "…it could be the ingredient from the fizzy lifting drinks that backfired. We had the issue with the cherry ones too." Regarding that idea he made a few notes on the clipboard and handed it over to Valentina.

I reach over pulling him as close as possible and kissed his cheek. "You will get it soon." He chuckled at my positive outlook and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You're too optimistic that I will get work done at the moment with family mayhem central." I laughed at that, he had a point and luckily he had gotten far enough ahead that it wouldn't affect the factory.

"I have to be optimistic…" I met his gaze seriously and watched his amusement settle to serious conversation. "…I have to be because you're worried. You need to know that children, especially twins will create a bit of havoc in the factory life your used to." He remained carefully watching me indicating his usual thought process was working overtime. "But considering how well you handled the families…you have nothing to worry about. Besides we will be lucky to see them when Becky and the rest of the Buckets proceed to insist on seeing them often." He smiled softly at that before appearing to think over what I said.

"I will be fine, you're there." I couldn't help but laugh at that smug smile of his; he had officially accepted all insanity and probably would be fine.


	64. Chapter 64: The Fairytale

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: I think this might be finished, unless some of you lovely fans have suggestions. I will in the future make a section of shorts for possible adventures in their married lives with the twins, but for now I have yet to do that. We will see what inspiration has in mind in the future. I wanted to end this the same day that I original started publishing it back 01/27/07, but I think many of you have waited long enough and I am so glad that you put up with me this long. I don't know if I will accomplish one this long again, but I'm very proud of this story. One day I will go back and edit mistakes and such, but for now I think I will call it complete. Thank you so much to all of you.  
_

_A/N 2: My other stories are on hold for now except the Batman Returns one I've been working on. I dug a whole and am still trying to find a way out of what I did. I also have some others in the works, so keep a look out for that. Thank you all for being so patient with my recent computer crisis's and everything else that has gone wonky. I appreciate you sticking with me._

_Happy 2 years of wonderful fun writing to "Studies in Chocolate"~thanks to all those wonderful readers, fav's, reviews, I appreciated everything.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 63: The Fairytale**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; panose-1:3 15 7 2 3 3 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**--Last Day before Wedding--**

The week had gone considerably well despite the chaos that was our lives at the moment. Everyone had pulled together and he had managed to keep to his work schedule rather easily. It was already apparent between the friends and family we had too many people to work with.

"Deidre is not doing the rehearsal." It had taken me nearly an hour to convince him to leave the bathroom.

Rehearsal had been planned three days in advanced and much to his horror, Deidre had indicated helping to keep it moving on track. Finally he escaped into the room looking more terrified than I thought. It had been in our opinion an easy wedding because we had already been married by the Oompa Loompa's, and now he was afraid?

"Willy!" he stopped his attempt to again lock himself into the bathroom and turned to study me. "This isn't going to be that bad." He sighed resigned to the fact I wasn't letting him out of it. "Think of it like this…it's dinner at the Buckets, only outside at a really big table with all the chaos we've been faced with for nearly a month…um…maybe longer."

"Deidre's still there."

"Yes, but Mom did the rehearsal part." Grudgingly he accepted my offered arm and we both started to the elevator. "Are you going to survive the ceremony tomorrow while you wait for me to come down the isle?" I saw his gaze widen before he again froze, this time in the elevator at our destination.

"I'm going to be alone?" he squeaked softly staring at me almost suspiciously.

"No, with Aden, Malcolm, Danny, Taylor and Sage." I pointed out.

"Why them?" I sighed deciding this was going to be a long day.

"Because…Hillary is my maid of honor, she will be walking along side Aden who is your best man and the others will follow suite. I'm last." He winced giving me a look. "What?"

"Still your favorite word." He grinned at my menacing look before sighing. "I'll live…besides I will be outnumbered if I run." I elbowed him for the cute remark and started across the chocolate room.

**--Wedding Rehearsal--**

The rehearsal was going rather well despite the fact that my mother was still arguing with Deidre. It had become interesting to all of us to watch Mom, Deidre, Aunt Margo and Aunt Betsy trying to control things. Even Dr. Wonka appeared flabbergasted watching this little argument; it was beginning to become just a tad over done.

"Excuse me?" I was ignored and sighed staring at Willy who looked ready to surrender and hide. "Guys?" again no attention was shown on me. "EXCUSE ME GALS!" success I got the attention I wanted. "If you keep this up the twins will be here before the rehearsal is done." He hugged me close trying to stifle his amusement and noticed my sour expression, my hormones were working again.

"Finally some common sense." Mrs. Bucket smiled at the strange look she received. "This is not necessary to panic over…they are already married, this is just a renewing their vows for our sake." She pointed out seeing my mom nod in agreement.

"Becky is right; we're turning this into a circus. We need to relax." Mom finally seemed to sink in and the rest of the rehearsal went easily.

**--Later--**

"Why is it the adults retreat to bed early and I'm still hounded by my family?" I laughed at the dark looks Willy received from our gathering around the table.

"Haywood, Taylor, Danny, Sage, Addie and Fay are not family William Wonka." Willy scowled at Piper's comment and threw nerds at her nose.

"Hey! I'm throwing those at the wedding, don't waste them on Piper." Nelly protested the action and only received a handful thrown at her by me. "Harpy."

"Not." I grinned when Jaiden proceeded to give Nelly a noogie. "Hopefully now that sense has been brought upon our elders…" I leaned into the arms snuggled around me. "…the wedding will go easily?"

"With you as I recall, nothing is easy." I gave Haywood a dirty look and heard several of the others agree.

"Thanks a lot." Willy leaned on my shoulder, Aden easily caught his hat knowing what to expect. "I thought ours was supposed to be easier Brandi." I giggled at his unenthusiastic tone.

"It was. We involved relatives and there is where it became complicated." He muttered something muffled by my shoulder.

"HEY!" came a chorused protest at my comment.

"Hey yourselves…my ears are ringing." Willy got several nerds for that comment and all of us proceeded to giggle with one another.

**--Wedding Day--**

_Knock, knock_

I smiled hearing a grumble and watched Willy lift a pillow over his head. I agreed with him whole heartedly but it was the big day and there was no way avoiding the family was going to work this time. I gently nudged my exhausted husband and watched those violet eyes meet mine with a sigh.

"I love you." He smiled at my soft tone and leaned in kissing me softly. "I need to get ready."

"I know, I don't want to go by those rules though. I like seeing you." I kissed him again and shooed him off. "Gosh darn it."

I laughed when he was ushered from the room in his pajamas and waited to be trampled by my female friends and family members. I was moved around and pushed around like some toy. I was made up to resemble something I didn't like which was quickly fixed by Aunt Betsy and Mom. My hair was done in a French braid by Nelly, Patience, Jaiden, and Hillary proceeded to weave in candy roses. I listened to them complain about the little pricks they received for the trouble.

My gown had been resized to fit my large belly which I was grateful for. It flowed like I remembered in the rich white velvet with silver lining the cuffs and the lace around the arms. Roses were ringed around my head with a light almost web like veil down my back and floating around my shoulders.

"You look lovely honey." I smiled hugging my mom and Aunt Betsy close. Mrs. Bucket had been helping our little Oompa Loompa flower children while Emilee had a time keeping Gilbert still for his barer part.

"A princess." Piper exclaimed with amusement receiving a familiar look. "Hey you married into my family, I'm entitled to tease." She laughed when Nelly nodded in agreement leaning on her.

"I think both of us are regretting the joining part."

"Now don't be such a downer." I swatted at Fay for being the smart ass in the group and waited for the chaos when all of our group would be clothed for the ceremony.

The maiden gowns were all a pastel blue with white roses and crowns of white roses in their hair. Everyone looked great, I made sure that Hillary and Nelly got the most prodding getting ready though.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Stop twitching already dude." Danny had yet to get the flower to remain on Willy and had a time keeping him from fixing everything else in between.

The guys were all set to go in their deep blue tuxes and were just waiting for him to calm down; finally Aden sent them all out to get to their places in the chocolate room and made sure that the girls were headed to the hideaway in the chocolate room. He didn't need them all colliding, he promised to keep this as traditional as possible and seemed to be the only one willing to control Willy.

"Willy!" he jumped a mile turning to face Aden who smiled softly at the familiar reaction. "You are like a brother to me, so calm the heck down and remember you're already married." He adjusted Willy's hat and finally made sure his 'W' pin was in place. "You're going to be fine, your mom would be happy for you." He offered seeing the familiar softening in his fidgets and panics.

"Thanks." He willingly hugged his dearest cousin and took a deep breath. "Let's boogie." Aden laughed at that and followed Willy into the chocolate room.

The room was covered in rose arrangements nearest to the chocolate river and their hideaways. Everything was laced with edible decorations all in white, violet and pale blues. The guys were lined accordingly near a large rock candy archway carved with dragons, fairies and other mythical beings. It was not what he expected and in that moment Willy was thankful for their rather complicated family. Alistair was also ordained and could perform the wedding, something he was grateful for and thanked his father for.

"Something's missing." Willy stated getting everyone's attention and seeing all eyes level with him. "Aden, Collen, Barclay and Duncan?"

"Yeah?" the four chorused curiously.

"I need you to go with Race and get the room set up for nighttime, I want Pisces lighting the sky as the dominate star constellation over the ceremony." None of them asked; just ran off to do as requested.

**--Original POV--**

I smiled at my familiar dress trying hideaway. It was full of the candied fireflies that day and was laced with roses, lace and butterflies from the candied fields. Willy had done everything to make this amazing, I also had a feeling he wasn't done yet.

"You are deeply in love with my cousin peculiarities and all." I glanced up at Piper who appeared to be the most protective of Willy other then Aden.

"Yes, he is the most wonderful man I have ever encountered. I never honestly thought I would fall in love or get this far." She smiled softly turning to Kadence who too was smiling.

"From the four of us and Uncle Wilbur…we can't thank you enough for getting around his quirks and becoming family. We never thought we would see him this happy again. Aunt Melinda would be very happy." Kadence noticed my surprise and smiled.

"I never knew her name. She loved him." They both nodded leaving me to reflect on their kind words and the knowledge that Willy's mother Melinda Wonka would be happy for him.

"Ready?"

"Already?"

I glanced up at Nelly and Aunt Betsy. "Yes she's ready; my little niece is growing up." I wrinkled my nose at Aunt Margo; she had gotten better but was still learning.

"Get a move on girls." I watched everyone scurry off leaving my wedding party behind.

I watched Nelly, Hillary, Kadence, Piper, Jaiden, and Patience all exit into the chocolate room and smiled. I was about to again be Mrs. Wonka and this time could tell the world. I made my way to the exit and froze watching the grouping around the archway Willy had designed.

I saw our families and friends all grouped under one giant night sky with the most prominent Pisces Constellation I had ever seen, the stars were glowing in pale white to bright almost ghostly blue and radiating in time with the music..

"Gram wherever you are in heaven…I love you so much and your little granddaughter is very happy." I stepped out to the tune of the march and easily made my way to the alter with care.

I was pleasantly surprised by a number off candy butterflies lifting my veil for me and the ring of candy fireflies making a soft glow around us.

I listened to the gathered here speech of the ceremony but got lost with a pair of violet eyes and smiled. I moved my mouth in a silent 'thank you and I love you' to Willy who smirked smugly as usual and stifled my amused laughter.

"Rings?" Alistair drew our attention to a giggling Gilbert who held up the pillow with our second gold bands with the help of Emilee.

We exchanged our vows and each in turn lifted on the rings, Alistair nodded with a smile and got to the best part of the whole thing.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, again. You may kiss the bride." Both of us got a chuckle out of that before we kissed each other and turned to our family.

"So cute." Nelly nodded in agreement with my mother.

We were finally married to the world and were both very happy to be.

Later on during the celebrations and unusual group of friends we had, Willy led me off to the side and held my hands close. "Now you know why I was working overtime."

"You made my wish come true about Pisces." He nodded with that familiar smirk I had come to love. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but it's still nice to hear now and again." I smiled at him for his smart retort and leaned up kissing him again. "I love you too Starshine."

"You never did explain the story behind that?"

"My mom told me a story once, it was a love story and the thing that always made them happy was the shinning stars. Starshine fit you because you love those stars and me as much as she did." He kissed me this time, but I returned it with a familiar passion that made him pull back with lidded eyes.

"I will always love you too."

"Their so cute it's scary." Both of us groaned to find Nelly and of course Piper standing there side by side.

"Satan and Pips." Piper smacked him for the nickname and Nelly just tossed a jellybean at his nose.

"Nerds and Jellybeans." Nelly grinned and as threatened we were covered with both candies by all our family members and friends.

"She did warn us." He laughed at that before we again joined our families in celebrating our wedding.

**--2 weeks later--**

The factory was again back to normal, granted it was strangely quiet without the family running about, but it was nice for the peace it offered. I had spent my morning in the candy rose garden gently prodding the flowers to life and hopefully keeping them going with my green thumb. Surprisingly they seemed to do very well under Willy's supervision and my slight obsession with them.

That morning I had been unusually active and had yet to figure out why. I would sit down for a while and have to move about again and finally Mrs. Bucket had sent me on a walk. I had gotten sidetracked by the roses and was still fidgeting with a yellow bush.

"Gram would laugh at me right now. I'm worried about candied roses instead of my big belly." I snickered at the expression I knew she would have and froze.

I remembered the stories from when Gram had told me of Mom's pregnancy with me. I recalled the fact that Mom hadn't been able to sit still for the longest of times and had been pacing often enough to drive Gram nuts, which included burning cookies.

"Uh oh." I had a strange feeling that mother and daughter had more in common and immediately started back to the Bucket's house. "Gregory!" the small man came rushing to my side with worry. "Go get Willy from the Inventing room and have him come to the Bucket's." he nodded and started off. "Oh and have a limo ready." I added as an after thought.

My timing was perfect Mrs. Bucket was on her way out to greet me and her eyes widened realizing something was up. "Dear?"

"Water broke." I added watching her nod before disappearing after the emergency bag she had in the house in case I wasn't around Willy's and my room.

**--Inventing Room Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Charlie!"

Grabbing his protégée both ducked behind a shield wise to the unstable candies they were working on and missed another candy bath. Slowly both glanced up at the mess and each in turn sighed, this was going to take a while.

Willy turned sharply at the urgent feet heading his way and watched Gregory sign rapidly. Charlie noticed his mentor pale sharply and nod with a strange distant look in his expression.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…NOW!" the urgent waving hands and tug got his attention and he signed quick instructions immediately.

"Charlie, go to your mother. I need to be with Brandi." Before the boy could ask, Willy was on his way to the elevator.

**--Original POV--**

"Crap." I managed to trip several times before Mrs. Bucket got me to the exit and saw Willy making a beeline to us. "Bye Becky." She hugged me watching Willy immediately wrap an arm around me and head out.

Down the hall we went with several tiny people waving and giving various encouraging signs. Once to the limo we both groaned at the mob of reporters that still had yet to free the gates of their claws. Ignoring all pretenses Willy had the gates opened with a flourish and a warning to announce their departure.

I had never seen reporters move so fast in my life, we just informed them without trying that the twins were on their way. It wasn't overly hard to get to the hospital; the next thing was convincing him into the room with me.

I could see he was still having serious doubts on his abilities and tried all I could in my power to get him into that room. Finally I resorted to threatening his well being and getting him to reluctantly sit at my side. I waited for the doctor and realized uncomfortably it wasn't Harlow and I wasn't happy with that.

I lay there in my bed for the most part staring straight into the nothingness of the peach colored walls. "Brandi what's wrong starshine?"

"I miss Harlow." I met those violet eyes and saw a sly smile there on his lips and wondered what I missed. "What?"

He gently took my hand and smiled again. "I have my ways of getting Harlow in here. It's a private room and the doctor helping Harlow is a friend of Pipers, very easy to get along with and everything will be confidential." I raised a brow at his amused tone. "Alright fine, Kadence is a baby doctor."

I let out a breath of air and hugged him tightly. "Again I love you Willy." His grin was catching until the contractions hit. "They better hurry."

Quickly Willy ducked out long enough to find Kadence, Piper was waiting to help in case of him melting down and finally the large bag being carted in hiding Harlow.

Somehow he managed to deal with me crushing his hand, didn't faint and must have successfully drowned out the curses leaving my mouth. Not only was I in pain, but I was thinking very unclearly and dishing out my fair share of threats to everyone, even my own mother.

Once the twins were born, we were proud parents of a little girl and boy. "Aww…well ew right now." Despite being tired and weary I laughed at Piper's face she was making.

Once they were cleaned they were handed over to us one to Willy and one to me. "Nicodemus Galen Wonka and…

Tiredly I glanced up at him with a smile. "Kendra Imogene Wonka."

"They are so cute." Piper just had to stick in her opinion, I already missed Nelly.

"Well Kendra and Nicodemus need to be situated, you need rest and hubby here needs to stay in here. It's a private room but the vultures are circling." Kadence warned with a small smile at her new cousins. "Congrats guys."

We were left alone with our little ones and I was at last very happy and tired.

**--Several hours later--**

I yawned peeking around the room and smiled at my husband currently lying across my lap in his chair. "Willy?" he snapped awake immediately, before relaxing and clasping my hands. "How are they?"

"Beautiful and content starshine." I smiled glancing over at the twins, it was already decided that they wouldn't be able to breast feed.

With my anemias and lack of milk production I was lucky we had them, the lovely cousins had been fawning over them since they were born. I waved weakly at Piper who currently had Kendra in her arms feeding her.

"Just think of how we get rid of the family now." He groaned at my humor and leaned in stealing a kiss.

"I can handle it." He smiled again kissing me. "We can handle anything now; we're together with our family and two lovely children." I hugged him close glancing down across the bed and wiggled my feet.

"My feet! I can see them again." He laughed at my excitement before I made a face. "It still doesn't help my coordination any though."

"True…

"Diaper change?" Willy made a face at Piper for her interruption. "Kidding, besides you already succeeded in doing that twice today."

"Ew…yeah, but I have to get used to it." I giggled at his reaction already guessing our lives would be chaos for a long time yet to come.

"At least we're happy despite the world." He carefully snuck behind me allowing me to rest on his chest within his arms.

"Very true, always and forever."

"Forever."

The End


End file.
